FT y DBS -En busca de la ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Varados por un descuido de Fu, Xeno se encuentra atrapado temporalmente mientras busca la extraviada Súper Esfera del Dragón. ¿Qué pasará cuando un poderoso guerrero aparece en un mundo donde domina la magia y no el manejo de Ki? Descubranlo en esta nueva aventura para el demonio del frió. *Segunda temporada* Nuevas aventuras y secretos revelados. Pequeño error en capítulos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. -La llegada del demonio del frio-**

* * *

 **¿Qué es esto?, ¿acaso es una nueva historia?, pues sí. Me dije a mi mismo «Mi mismo, ¿y si hago un crossover?» Pues aquí nació este nuevo proyecto, no pienso hacerlo largo ni nada por el estilo, serán unos capítulos y esto contara como parte de la historia de «El camino de un dios» por lo tanto, esperen un poco por los capítulos de las demás historia que faltan en actualizarse, pero no tanto. Así que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **-Acciones o pensamientos en caso de un P.O.V-**

 _ **Palabras en otro idioma y ataques.**_

 _ ***Pensamientos***_

 _ **/Dialogo del autor/**_

 ** _(Aclaración o significado)_**

 _ **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**_

* * *

-Después de que Natsu lograra rescatar a Erza, quien se encontraba dentro de Etherion, él termino por derrotar a Jellal y consigo liberar el poder del _dragon slaye_ r ( _dragon force_ ) provocando la destrucción de la torre. Luego de que se recuperan de todas sus heridas, despiden a Sho y sus amigos, quienes desean viajar por el mundo y tener una vida llena de sorpresas la cual no pudieron tener-

-En la misma noche en que partían a su gremio, el cielo fue cubierto de un poderoso estruendo el cual abrió un vórtice rojizo con negro que emanaba poderosos rayos. Saliendo del remolino se vio un cuerpo cayendo con velocidad e impactar con fuerza en un gran prado dejando un enorme camino-

-Del enorme montículo de tierra y árboles rotos se levantó un ser algo alto, su cuerpo estaba blindado con una armadura negra con pinchos, su piel era igual de oscura y su cola se movía de lado a lado mientras se sacudía el polvo y retomaba su postura enhiesta-

 **Xeno** : Fu, eres un desgraciado. -Golpea fuertemente el suelo con su cola al ver que el portal que los tajo se cerraba- ¡Más te vale que vuelvas a abrir esa cosa, Fu!

 **Fu** : Vamos, piensa que esta es una enorme oportunidad para poder investigar y hacer experimentos en una realidad alterna. -Aparece a su lado un joven demonio de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta, una espada en su cintura, pantalones cortos amarillo y una camiseta pegada color gris oscuro- Además, estamos buscando la última super esfera del dragón que se nos extravio.

 **Xeno** : ¡Por un demonio Fu, esto no es un juego! -Trata de tomarlo, pero este lo evita- No podemos mandar las super esferas del dragón a cualquier lado, si ellos se logran enterar de eso, estaremos perdidos. -Temeroso por meterse en problemas con los dioses mayores y cómo puedan reaccionar-

 **Fu** : Eso se escucha serio, pero recuerda que fue Estela quien te pidió que las buscaras. -Le avienta una mochila a lo que el demonio oscuro la agarra- Los problemas no serán tan graves si le explicamos a ella todo lo que paso.

 **Xeno** : Podrá ella tener relación con Zen O-sama y Daishinkan-sama, pero ellos aún siguen estando en otro nivel de lo que ella esta. Regresemos a nuestra realidad o línea del tiempo para no meternos en problemas mayores. -Ordena al jooven mutante-

 **Fu** : Bueno, creo que tengo malas noticias que son para mí y para ti también. -Desenvaina su espada la cual estaba opaca- Vez.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué acabas de decir? -Con un tic en el ojo muesra su enojo-

 **Fu** : Me costó mucha energía traernos hasta aquí, creo que no podrá volver a menos que provoquemos anomalías en las líneas del tiempo. -Mira a su alrededor- Este lugar parece el indicado para afectarlo, y no te preocupes por los daños, yo los absorberé y todos saldremos ganando al final. -Esquiva por poco una ráfaga de Ki que termina explotando en una montaña- ¡Fiu!, por poco y no lo esquivo. -Acomoda sus lentes y guarda otra vez su espada-

-Frente a frente, Xeno acerca su cara a Fu el cual estaba quieto al ver la mirada llena de odio de su amigo/compañero-

 **Xeno** : Las únicas razones por las que no te he aniquilado como a Dabura, es porque eres mi única manera de volver a nuestra realidad, Estela no me lo perdonaría y eres muy escurridizo... Fu. -Resignado, emprende vuelo al lado del mutante- Busquemos un lugar para idear un plan y ver si es la única manera de volver a casa.

 **Fu** : Eso es música para mis oídos. -Ambos desaparecen en la lejanía de la noche y en cuestión de minutos una imponente sombra apareció en el lugar. Sus pisadas resonaban en todas partes y con un gran rugido volvió a emprender vuelo cubriéndose con la noche-

...

-Amaneciendo, el equipo de Natsu por fin llegara a Fairy tail, se toparon con varias sorpresas, siendo la primera que su gremio estaba reconstruido, que Juvia había decidido unirse a Fairy Tail y Gajeel de igual manera sorprendiendo a todos y provocando el enojo de Natsu y, por último, un individuo del consejo de magia fue enviado a enviar un mensaje en el gremio-

 **Mensajero** : ¿No ha visto una anomalía últimamente por el lugar? -Pregunta un hombre con un traje blanco y una tabla donde tomaba las anotaciones. A lo cual niega un anciano con una capa blanca- ¿A sentido alguna presencia por los alrededores? -Niega con seriedad- Si descubre o sabe algo más que nos pueda ser útil, comuníquese con nosotros. -Retirándose, el anciano suspira porque ya se fue aquel sujeto-

 **Mirajane** : Maestro, ¿qué quería aquel sujeto del consejo de magia? -Una mujer de piel blanca, cabello blanco y un gran cuerpo con un vestido rojo y un mechón de su cabello amarrado en su frente se acerca a su lado-

 **Maestro** : (Suspiro) Sólo era alguien que fue mandado recolectar información sobre unos rumores de algo que paso hace algunos días por la costa. -Se levanta y camina al gremio seguido de la albina-

 **Mirajane** : ¿Y usted cree que sea algo malo? -Su mirada expresa preocupación-

 **Makarov** : Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas, creo que sería impresionante el hecho de que sea cierto o no. -Al entrar al gremio, todos estaban en silencio esperando al anciano-

 **Erza** : ¿Sucede algo maestro? -La espadachína pelirroja quien traía su típica armadura, se para a su lado al igual que la albina-

 **Makarov** : Nada grave, son sólo rumores o chismes que han tenido varias personas por las costas del reino Caelum. -Erza se da cuenta de que tal vez fuera la destrucción de la torre lo que hubiera traído la atención del consejo-

 **Erza** : Pero si fue reportado que la torre del cielo fue destruida cuando fuimos. -Aclaro a lo cual el anciano asiente ya sabiendo eso- Entonces, si no es eso, ¿qué será exactamente? -Coloca su mano en su barbilla pensando en ideas-

 **Maestro** : Creo que será mejor dejar eso de lado, es momento de pensar sobre las festividades que realizaremos en Magnolia, cada día están más cercas y se nos acaba el tiempo. -Se retira a su oficina-

-Ahora la escena cambia para llegar a un pequeño bosque donde estaba una pequeña fogata y una extraña criatura oscura meditando en el aire mientras cada vez su ceño se fruncía-

 **Xeno** : Nada... -Desciende al suelo donde estaba un mapa holográfico de todo el planeta- No hay señales de nuestra respuesta de ayuda. -Anota en su rastreador- Ya llevamos una semana desde que llegamos a esta realidad donde aparentemente el dominio del Ki es nulo y se implementa o se sustituye con otro tipo de energía inferior denominada aquí como «magia». Mi decepcionante compañero que también es responsable de nuestra deriva no puede canalizar Ki si no es a base de fallas en las líneas temporales. -Frustrado golpea repentinamente el suelo con su cola levantando unas rocas por el impacto- Ahora para «ayudarme» fue a buscarla a la última esfera en el basto universo... creo que pasare un rato aquí, Xeno fuera.

-Recostándose en el suelo, mira las nubes esperando despejar su mente por el increíble problema en el que se metió mientras su visión se tornó cada vez más oscura-

 **Xeno** : Estela va a matarme... o peor. -Murmuro levemente-

* * *

 **(Imaginación de Xeno)**

-Por alguna razón, el espacio se encuentra desgarrándose por presenciar nuevamente a Estela liberando todo su poder en estado base mientras Xeno estaba de rodillas todo molido y lastimado-

 **Estela** : Te di una tarea muy fácil, Xeno, sólo era conseguir una de ellas. -Se acerca cada vez más- Sabes que me molesta que no me cumplan mis pedidos como yo los pido. -Extiende su mano apuntando al demonio del frio-

 **Xeno** : Todo... fue... culpa... de Fu... -Jadeando, trataba de convencer a la diosa molesta frente a él- Sabes que yo no soy así, prometo que yo no te volveré a fallar.

 **Estela** : Fu es relativamente un niño, Xeno, y uno muy curioso que no sabe sobre las magnitudes de sus acciones. Si te sirve de consuelo, también él recibirá un castigo. Y por ser tú, es que te explico lo que pasa en vez de destruirte al instante.

 **Xeno** : ¡Espera! ¿Quién protegerá el nido del tiempo y la suprema kaio-shin si yo no estoy? -Poco a poco empieza a cargar más y más energía- ¡Por favor! ¡Espera, Estela!

 **Estela** : Desaparece Xeno... _Hakai_. -Un brillo morado brillante ilumina el cuerpo de Xeno el cual pega un grito mientras el mismo sueño desaparece-

* * *

-Quedándose dormido en el suelo, despierta de golpe todo agitado y angustiado por lo que soñó. Se levanta limpiándose el sudor de su frente y cerciorándose que está completo-

 **Xeno** : Tranquilízate Xeno, sólo fue un muy mal sueño... Que espero y no se haga una profecía pronto. -Viendo que ya había anochecido, decide emprender vuelo al punto más iluminado que tenía en la vista- Como no tengo nada más que hacer, creo que puedo matar el tiempo esperando a Fu, veamos que tantas cosas puedo hacer aquí en esta realidad.

…

-Varios días después en el gremio de Fairy tail, Natsu estaba peleando contra Gray nuevamente por X motivo siendo observado con pesar por una maga celestial rubia-

 **Lucy** : Pésima, es lo único que puedo decir de mi suerte, no tengo nada de dinero para poder pagar la renta y posiblemente me echen esta semana. -Sollozando en la barra, a lo cual, Mirajane se percata del pesar de su amiga y se acerca-

 **Mirajane** : Vamos Lucy, si ocupas dinero puedes tomar 2 opciones. -Saca dos volantes los cuales se los entrega y toma- Puedes participar en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail donde la recompensa será de 500000 jewels, o puedes ir por una misión donde tendrás que ir a espantar a una criatura la cual está aterrando a un pueblo vecino donde la recompensa es de 1000000 jewels.

 **Lucy** : ¡1000000 de jewels por espantar a una simple criatura, la tomare! Gracias Mirajane. -Toma el pedido y emprende camino a la misión con toda la actitud del mundo hasta que se detiene antes de alejarse de la barra- Un momento, ¿acaso no es mucho dinero por espantar a un simple monstruo?

 **Mirajane** : No lo sé, tal vez pensaron que es una broma o algo absurdo para ellos. -Vuelve a mirar el volante para terminar por mirar a ella- Esperemos que sea verdad, suerte. -Se despide con una cálida sonrisa-

 **Lucy** : Muy bien Mira-san, gracias. -Mientras camina a la puerta del gremio, es detenida por alguien-

 **Natsu** : Oye, Lucy. -Se detiene y lo mira- ¿A dónde vas tan entusiasmada? -Termina por lanzar a su rival contra una pared rompiéndola y acercarse a Lucy-

 **Lucy** : Iré a hacer una misión para ganar algo de dinero extra, actualmente lo necesito para poder pagar el alquiler de este mes. -Le enseña el volante- Será muy sencillo y la recompensa vale la pena.

 **Natsu** : Espantar a una criatura de un pueblo, no parece haber algo divertido en ello si no hay muchas peleas. -Se cruza de brazos- Bueno, vayamos... -De pronto, es golpeado por Gray el cual se levantó de los escombros donde el _dragon slayer_ lo había aventado- ¡Ahora si peleare en serio, princesa de hielo! -Se abalanza al mago de cabello rosa-

 **Gray** : Eso diré yo, estufa con patas. -Volvieron a crear una nube de polvo por sus pleitos. Sin más, la maga celestial emprende su camino a su casa para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al pueblo-

-Pasando unas horas de camino, Lucy viaja a un pueblo el cual estaban aparentemente deshabitado, pero por alguna razón estaban los carteles de la criatura pegados por todas partes-

 **Lucy** : Espero y este viaje no haya sido una broma pesada, ya que no tengo una manera de regresar al gremio que no sea caminando. -Tomando una de sus llaves y decide adentrarse cada vez más al pueblo con cautela-

 **Lucy** : ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! - Poco a poco avanza a hasta llegar a una cabaña donde se empezó a escuchar el estruendo de golpes seguido de unas luces rojas sobresaltando a la maga la cual decide ir con cuidado-

-Acercándose a una ventana, logra divisar en la oscuridad una figura que empieza a golpear el suelo mientras un pequeño, pero leve cantidad de luz rojiza oscura le rodea la cabeza-

 **Xeno** : ¡Maldición, Fu! -Xeno estaba tratando de quitarse el control mental y no sucumbir ante ello- *No me dio tiempo de reaccionar* -Avanzando rápidamente y se estrella contra una de las paredes de la choza provocando la huida de la maga-

-Lucy, ocultandoce, observa desde los escombros a aquella criatura la cual estaba golpeándose repentinamente con sus brazos su cabeza mientras gritaba por aquella cosa que le rodeaba la cabeza-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué debo de hacer? -Ahora empezó a temblar la tierra al ver que aquella criatura empezó a ser rodeada de un aura y la tierra empezó a dividirse y elevarse en pedazos- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Grita alterada-

-Apunto de sucumbir y terminar destruyendo todo el lugar (o el planeta), Xeno se percató de la presencia de aquella chica. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron siendo Lucy quien se llevó la sorpresa y susto de ver aquellos ojos rojos rasgados que brillaban con intensidad-

 **Xeno** : *Lo siento, pero si no lo evito, terminare por destruí el planeta* -Apunta a Lucy y dispara un rayo el cual concentra todo el Ki que lo rodeaba, ella no pudo esquivarlo dándole en el centro de su pecho, ella cae al suelo del mismo modo que él lo hacía, con la diferencia que ya no estaba siendo controlado o rodeado de aquel Ki maligno-

-Los parpados de la maga se volvían cada vez más pesados, su cuerpo se sentía rígido y energético al mismo tiempo que un gran dolor le recorría el pecho por el impacto terminando con la oscuridad consumiendo su visión-

 **Xeno** : (Jadeando) Me hiciste herir a un inocente Fu, más te vale que me agarres de buenas o te ira mal. -El demonio observa a la humana en el suelo- Disculpe joven mujer, pero tendré que tocar su cuerpo para poder curarle esa herida. -Alzándola en sus brazos, emprende vuelo perdiéndose en la distancia y pasando unos minutos, vuelve a aparecer aquella inmensa sombra que invade el lugar para retirarse nuevamente-

-Varios días después del encuentro, en el gremio se disponía Natsu y su equipo para emprender un viaje-

 **Makarov** : Mucha suerte en su viaje para encontrar a Lucy. -Despidiéndolos, Natsu, Gray, Happy y Erza toman camino para ir por su compañera la cual ya llevaba días desaparecida-

 **Natsu** : No puedo creer que Lucy no haya vuelto, debí acompañarla aun cuando era aburrida la misión. -Aprieta sus puños por el enojo de su error-

 **Gray** : No eres el único flamitas, sabía que pelear contigo sólo trae problemas. -Dice con el mismo enojo que su compañero y rival-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Dijiste algo, nudista?! -Ambos chocan cabezas- ¡Parece que quieres que te lance otra vez a la pared!

 **Erza** : ¡Basta de juegos ustedes dos! -Ambos se separan de golpe por el repentino grito- Ahora nuestra misión es encontrar a Lucy lo más pronto posible, no sabemos qué es lo que encontraremos cuando lleguemos o si llegaremos si ustedes siguen peleando.

 **Happy** : Ay, Aquí dice que sólo era espantar a una criatura que se aparece por la noche. -Volando, les enseña el volante- ¿Acaso creen que la criatura le hizo algo? -Muestra preocupación en su voz-

 **Erza** : De ser así, debemos apresurar el paso, y esperemos de Lucy este bien... no permitiremos que alguien o algo lastime a un miembro de Fairy tail. -Serios, aceleran el paso ya que pensaban que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en rescatarla-

…

-En un lugar apartado, se encontraba una nave redonda y dentro de ella estaba una chica rubia recostada en una cama. Poco a poco, ella empezó a recobrar la consciencia-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué? -Se acuesta en la cama- ¿En dónde estoy? -Observando a su alrededor para toparse con algo que por instinto le infringió miedo- Un demonio.

-Frente a ella estaba una criatura humanoide gris oscuro con lugares más oscuros, su cuerpo era rodeado de unas púas largas completamente negras, una cola que mostraba blindaje con pinchos y unos ojos con pupilas rojas observándola fijamente-

 **Xeno** : Has despertado y casi le atinas, joven humana. -Se acerca a ella poco a poco, pero esta se baja de la cama de golpe yéndose a una pared- Oye, tranquila. Acabas de despertarte después de varios días, necesitas reposar todavía.

 **Lucy** : ¿Varios días?, ¿quién o qué eres? -Busca una de sus llaves, pero se percata que su ropa fue cambiada a una bata blanca- ¿Y mis llaves?

 **Xeno** : Si buscas tus llaves, se encuentran en aquella repisa. Pero disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Xeno y soy un changlong. -Mientras Lucy saca sus llaves, Xeno da una reverencia-

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué no puedo aparecer a mis espíritus celestiales? -Golpea la llave un poco para escuchar únicamente el pequeño ruido del metal-

 **Xeno** : Es porque tu cuerpo no puede acumular la energía que tú sueles usar. -Se vuelve a acercar, pero ella vuelve a retroceder- Pienso que nunca has tenido un encuentro con algo como yo. -Se rasca la cabeza- Creo que primero debemos conocernos.

 **Lucy** : No tengo nada que decir a un demonio. -Afirma seria- Mis amigos vendrán por mí y te detendrán en lo que sea que estés haciendo. -Afirma con determinación-

 **Xeno** : Creo que eso será difícil para ellos. -Se acerca a una ventana-

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú no los conoces.

 **Xeno** : Observa por ti misma. -Se aparta de la ventana y ella con inseguridad se asoma para cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa al ver el continente desde la órbita- Nos encontramos en órbita de tu planeta, tuve que hacerlo para poder tratar tus heridas. -Toma una caja- Ten, aquí están tus pertenencias. Me retirare para que puedas vestirte con ellas.

-Retirándose por una puerta que volvió a cerrarse, Lucy vuelve a ponerse sus ropas y seguir viendo la inmensidad de las estrellas-

 **Lucy** : Es una hermosa vista... Auch –Tras tocarse su pecho, ella observa que tenía dibujado en su cuerpo un extraño tatuaje en forma de signo de infinito color verde- ¿Qué es esta cosa?

 **Xeno** : Voy a entrar, joven humana. -Pasando al cuarto, trae consigo unos platillos- Pienso que tiene hambre después de pasar tiempo descansando. Por favor, come. -Colocando los platos en una mesa, el demonio toma asiento en una silla- Le responderé las dudas que quiera, después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

-Desconfiada, Lucy observa la comida, pero su hambre logra convencerla-

 **Lucy** : Muy bien, pero responde mis dudas primero. -Asiente- ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Y ¿qué es lo que me hiciste en el pecho? -Empieza a probar la comida- *Esto esta delicioso*

 **Xeno** : Bueno, ya dije que mi nombre es Xeno y soy changlong, estas aquí porque fuiste la primera persona o criatura la cual pude utilizar para no ocasionar más daños.

 **Lucy** : ¿A qué te refieres con más daños?

 **Xeno** : Demasiados... Pero eso es punto y aparte, yo te pude sentir o escuchar cuando estaban tratando de controlarme. -Ladea la cabeza sin comprender- Por un momento, un compañero termino por cometer un error al enviarme una forma de regresar a mi mundo, pero resulto siendo una habilidad para contralar la mente.

 **Lucy** : Otro mundo, ¿acaso no eres de este planeta? -Ahora mostraba interés por el tema-

 **Xeno** : Más o menos, pero volviendo al tema principal. Para evitar que yo destruyera el lugar, tuve que canalizar toda aquella energía en un cuerpo vacío de Ki en exceso... Y tú fuiste la primera opción que tenía, así que me disculpo con mucho pesar.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué es eso del Ki?

 **Xeno** : El Ki, o también conocido como «energía latente», no es otra cosa que la corriente vital que fluye a través de todas las cosas y seres. Se encuentra en todas partes y constituye el sentido de existencia del universo. -Crea una pequeña esfera de Ki amarilla- Ustedes los humanos de aquí utilizan algo llamado magia, y la principal diferencia es que el Ki es por mucho más poderoso y complejo que su magia. -Desaparece la esfera de su dedo-

 **Lucy** : Eso es impresionante, pero quiero saber si puedes regresarme a mi planeta.

 **Xeno** : Por supuesto, pero creo que habrá algo que tendré que decirte y tal vez no te guste. -Eso le angustia- ¿Me permite?

 **Lucy** : *¿Ojala no sea algo muy malo?* -Asiente-

 **Xeno** : Estuve investigando lo que te hice y creo que tendré que estar contigo para que puedas liberar toda esa cantidad de Ki en tu cuerpo poco a poco sin repercusiones. Espero y eso no te moleste.

 **Lucy** : Bueno, creo que ya no tengo alternativa. -Sabiendo que ahora tendría que cargar con un extraño a su lado, su pesar se vuelve aún más presente porque no consiguió nada de dinero- Creo que ya no tendré una forma de pagar mi renta. -Dice con pesar-

 **Xeno** : ¿Ocupas pagar algo? Deja te ayudo en eso... ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

 **Lucy** : Lucy, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, soy una maga del gremio de Fairy Tail. -Muestra su marca del gremio a lo cual Xeno asiente y la nave empieza a dirigirse al planeta-

-Mientras en Fairy Tail, el equipo de Natsu había vuelto de su misión con desánimos, por el hecho de que no habían encontrado rastro alguno de su amiga aun estando fuera unos días buscándola en varias partes del país-

 **Erza** : Nada, no pudimos encontrar nada de ella. -Molesta, jala su carro con todas sus pertenencias- Tuvimos que haber ido antes.

 **Natsu** : Ni siquiera pude sentir su aroma... ¡Sabía que no debía dejarla sola! -Aprieta su puño envuelto en llamas y golpea el suelo- No me lo perdonare jamás.

 **Gray** : No eres el único, Natsu. -Sus pisadas mostraban indicios de congelación- Ahora será reponernos para seguir buscándola o poner algunos volantes... Aunque no sé si el carnaval será de mucha ayuda.

 **Happy** : Aye, ella estaba emocionada por participar, pero creo que ya no podrá. -Todos dan un suspiro y se percatan que todos los miembros de Fairy tail estaban afuera armando un alboroto mientras aparentaban acorralar a alguien o algo- ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Acercándose logran divisar al maestro del gremio parado frente a una criatura que tenía a su lado a cierta chica rubia que ellos buscaban-

 **Lucy** : Les digo que él no es malvado. -Se interpone frente a sus compañeros y maestro- Sólo tuvimos un muy mal primer encuentro.

 **Makarov** : No sé qué te haya echo Lucy, pero no le perdonare que haya atacado a uno de mis hijos. -El equipo definitivo se acerca cada vez más para ver que su amiga estaba de vuelta, pero fue aún más al ver a aquella criatura detrás suyo-

 **Xeno** : ¿Es tu padre? … Señor, creo que ya no está en la etapa de engendrar hijos adecuadamente. -Pregunta a la rubia y luego señala al anciano-

 **Lucy** : Eso no esta ayuda mucho, Xeno. -Regañando al demonio, ella ve que sus amigos llegan pasando entre la multitud- ¡Chicos! -Se acerca a ellos dejando desprotegido a su protegido el cual empezó a ser rodeado por los miembros-

 **Happy** : ¡Lucy! -Salta para darle un abrazo a lo que ella lo corresponde- Te extrañamos tanto. -Empieza a llorar-

 **Erza** : Me alegro que estés bien. -Da un suspiro de satisfacción- Dinos, ¿qué te paso?

 **Gray** : ¿Acaso fue aquella cosa de allá? -Señala al ser negro que retrocedía mientras explica en vano a las demás personas, pero para sorpresa de todos, Natsu sale disparado cargando su puño en llamas-

 **Natsu** : ¡Oye demonio! ¡Aléjate de nuestro gremio y amigos! ¡ _Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego_! -Natsu golpea en el rostro a Xeno el cual no reacciono y una nube de polvo y fuego lanzo a los demás del gremio por la onda del golpe y el calor-

-Cuando el polvo se disipo, sus compañeros de equipo iban a alegarle por su imprudencia, pero se toparon que el ataque del dragón slayer no había surgido efecto y Xeno estaba aún parado como si nada hubiera pasado-

 **Natsu** : Pero ¡qué! -Se aparta a lo cual Xeno ladea la cabeza por no entender lo que paso- Probemos con esto, ¡ _Garra del dragón de fuego_! -Dándole una patada en la nuca a Xeno, se escucha un ruido fuerte y a un Natsu que se apartaba sobándose la pierna- ¿De qué cosa estas hecho?

 **Xeno** : Oh, hablas de mi bio traje. -Golpea su coraza- Es un material muy resistente, creo que tanto como para soportar ciertas toneladas de presión.

-«Puede hablar» y «Toneladas de presión» Fueron los comentarios que los magos se hacían entre sí por la repentina inmutación de aquel demonio ante el ataque de Natsu-

 **Makarov** : No permitiré que estés alterando el orden en mi gremio, criatura oscura. Los tuyos sólo hacen daño a donde quiera que vayan -Afirma serio-

 **Xeno** : Sabes, eso es racista. -El maestro se sorprendió por el comentario- El hecho de que sea negro no quiere decir que mi especie cause problemas... -Recuerda a Frieza, Cooler y al resto de los demonios del frio los cuales disfrutaban ser superiores (aun los buenos), aunque había de varios colores- okey, si hacemos daño, pero no porque sea negro.

-Los magos estaban pensando el comentario de aquella extraña criatura lo cual les causo un poco de risa a algunos-

 **Natsu** : Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue gracioso. -Aprieta sus puños- Pero volveremos a lo principal.

 **Lucy** : ¡Esperen! -Se pone nuevamente frente a Xeno- él no es malo, sólo tuvimos un pequeño mal encuentro, pero él se ofreció a ayudarme y se disculpo por todo lo que paso. Incluso me ayudo con mirenta.

 **Erza** : Pero aquella criatura fue la que te causo tu desaparición Lucy, no la perdonaremos tan fácil. -Aparece una espada y apunta a Xeno- Nos hiciste que la buscáramos por mucho tiempo. -Su voz se vuelve ruda y todos toman distancia-

-Xeno mira a Lucy la cual asiente y este se pone frente a ella y poniendo 2 dedos en la hoja de la espada la parte a la mitad sorprendiendo a todos y a Lucy la cual quería comprobar todo lo que le pidió a Xeno que le contara en su viaje de regreso-

 **Xeno** : No busco pelear ante nadie, creo que no me presente adecuadamente. Hola, mi nombre Xeno y estoy actualmente varado en este planeta y su querida amiga Lucy fue quien lastimosamente tuve que secuestrarla para tratar sus heridas por nuestro desfavorable encuentro.

-Sin recibir alguna respuesta satisfactoria, Xeno suspira resignado y se rasca la nuca al ver que no recibiría una cooperación al instante-

 **Xeno** : Si que son difíciles de tratar, sólo les diré que estaré cercas para poder ayudar a Lucy en drenar la energía que le di. -Empieza a levitar sorprendiendo a los presentes menos a la maga celestial- Nos vemos después, Lucy. -Despidiéndose, despega velozmente moviendo a todos por la fuerza del despegue-

-Los presentes veían el destello desaparecer poco a poco para dirigir su mirada a la maga rubia-

 **Makarov** : Entonces Lucy, ¿podrías explicarnos todo? -Ella asiente- Perfecto.

-En otro lugar-

 **Xeno** : Estos humanos sí que son primitivos, aunque pienso que ella se adaptó muy rápido... hasta parece Gokū cuando conoce a alguien. -Aterrizando en una montaña observa el paisaje- No hay mucha diferencia de este planeta con Conton City.

-Recostado, ajusta su vista al divisar una enorme masa negra acercándose rápidamente al demonio-

 **Xeno** : ¿Un dragón? -La bestia de blindaje negro con marcas cian y la parte posterior blanca se mantuvo en el aire mientras acumulaba una gran carga de magia en sus fauces- No estarás pensando atacarme, ¿o sí? -Dispara su ataque- Lo supuse.

-Extendiendo su mano a lo cual dispara una ráfaga de Ki invisible el cual disipa el rugido del dragón del apocalipsis provocando que quedara sorprendido-

 **Xeno** : Oye, dragón. Tú nivel de pelea es impresionante, es lo más alto que he sentido desde que llegue a este mundo, pero, aun sigues siendo inferior a mí y por mucho. -Suelta otro poderoso rugido el dragón- Un poder para destruir un país, eso sí es mucho, aunque creo que con un dedo bastara.

-Acnología empieza a cargar otro rugido y emprende vuelo al demonio mientras lanza otro poderoso rugido. Xeno, acumulando Ki en su mano, dispara de igual manera su ataque-

 **Xeno** : _Caño lechoso._ -La esfera morado oscuro impacto con el rugido y esta empezó a abalanzarse cada vez más al dragón si este no lo esquiva por poco para observar una tremenda explosión en el cielo el cual ilumina del mismo color el cielo por unos instantes- Lo siento, pero tengo algo que buscar, adiós. -Pateando al dragón en el estómago, este provoca un rugido de dolor para luego ser mandado a volar por un golpe en el rostro- No fue tan divertido como esperaba... Espera, ¿qué acabo de decir?... Genial, ahora sueno como Mikoto o Estela.

...

-Despegando al cielo para volver a su nave, los días avanzan y en Fairy tail todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Lucy y sus amigos se preparaban para el carnaval de Fairy tail, pero, papara mala suerte de ellos, Laxus y su equipo de secuaces aparecieron provocando un caos en el gremio por el hecho de que Fairy tail se había vuelto un gremio débil-

-En sus jugadas, rodearon a toda la ciudad con una inmensa línea de esferas cargadas de electricidad o también «Palacio del rayo» las cuales atacarían a quienes las rompieran o intentaran escapar. Las reglas dictadas eran fáciles, pelear entre ellos para poder liberarse. Sin más que pudieran hacer por el momento, todos empezaron a pelear entre sí, mientras que el gremio estaba cubierto por una cúpula con signos rojos donde estaban las participantes del torneo hechas piedra, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel y Makarov-

 **Natsu** : ¡Maldición! -Golpea nuevamente la barrera siendo expulsado otra vez- Me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión mientras estoy aquí atrapado con este perdedor. -Apunta al asesino de dragones de hierro-

 **Gajeel** : ¡Qué quisiste decir, cabello afeminado! -Ambos chocan cabeza provocando la negación del maestro-

 **Natsu** : No tengo tiempo que perder contra un perdedor como tú, supongo que voy a tener que traer a Erza de vuelta para ayudarnos. -Quejándose, se dirige al escenario donde estaban todas las estatuas-

 **Makarov** : Espera, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso? -Todos se acercan al mago de fuego-

 **Natsu** : Fácil, simplemente derretiré la roca que la rodea, eso debería ser más que suficiente como para romper el hechizo y poder ayudarnos, ¿No es así? -Tumba la estatua de Erza delicadamente en el suelo- Será sencillo.

 **Makarov** : ¡Es una locura! ¿Acaso piensas cocinarla viva? -Dice preocupado-

 **Natsu** : Tranquilo viejo, no lo sabrá hasta que lo intentemos -Prende sus manos en fuego acercándolas a ella-Es un momento perfecto. -Emboza una sonrisa de confianza-

 **Gajeel** : Ten cuidado en donde apuntas tus llamas. -Cruzado de brazos le da un concejo en lo que estuviera pensado hacer-

-La preocupación de todos se elevó por los aires al escuchar el ruido de una fisura abriéndose en la frente de Erza. El fuego de Natsu se apagó de golpe y todos se pusieron blancos para soltar un enorme grito-

 **Natsu** : ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Lo siento, no quería romperte! -Levantándola levemente de los hombros entra en pánico por lo que acaba de hacer- ¡Pegamento, que alguien traiga pegamento rápido!

-Happy sale disparado en busca de pegamento-

 **Gajeel** : ¡¿En serio crees que eso funcione?! ¡Idiota! ¡Usa tu fuego en mi hierro y la soldamos! -Su brazo se convierte en un pilar de hierro-

-Cuando las cosas no podían ponerse aún más peor, la fisura que tenía en la frente termino por expandirse a toda su cara, provocando otro grito por parte de todos-

 **Makarov** : ¡Erzaaaaaaaaa!

 **Natsu** : ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento! -Juntando sus manos, se arrodilla varias veces frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Erza la cual termino por hacerse añicos la capa de piedra que la envolvía y liberándola del hechizo sorprendiéndolos por dos cosas, que la primera fuera que no se volvió polvo y la segunda que el plan de Natsu funciono-

-La maga de re-equipamiento mira desorientada para luego darse cuenta del incremento de la temperatura en su cuerpo y poner una mirada seria/oscura y golpear a ambos dragons slayers por lo que estuviesen haciendo-

 **Happy** : Erza ya no es de piedra. -Deja a un lado el bote pequeño de pegamento-

 **Makarov** : Pero... ¿cómo fue eso posible?

 **Erza** : No tengo idea, pero creo tener la idea de que tal vez fue por mi ojo derecho. -Tocando levemente su ojo, Makarov recordó el ojo que le dio Porlyusica a la pequeña Erza cuando entro al gremio-

-La atención de todos fue llamada al ver que alguien estaba en el escenario aparte de las estatuas, moviendo su larga cola observa a la estatua de la maga celestial-

 **Xeno** : No sabía que había alguien con las habilidades de Dabura para convertir en piedra a otros. -Golpea levemente la cara de Lucy- Aunque es un mundo mágico creo que eso es posible.

 **Erza** : Oye, ¿qué estás haciéndole a Lucy? -Apunta con su espada al demonio el cual la ignora sin intenciones- ¡Me estas oyendo! -Cuando iba a avanzar, otro destello ilumino el área y ahora era Lucy la que se encontraba libre del hechizo-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué? -Pregunta confundida- ¿Xeno?

 **Xeno** : *Creo que fue buena idea dejarte aquella barrera de Ki, debo darles crédito a ellas por tenerla siempre* Hola Lucy, vengo a drenar la energía de tu cuerpo.

 **Lucy** : Claro. -Aun sin entender, dejo que el demonio pusiera su mano en su pecho y extrajera aquel Ki que almacenaba-

 **Xeno** : Bueno, creo que con eso será suficiente, nos vemos luego. -Al girarse, la punta de la espada de Erza estaba en su garganta- Y hola a ustedes también.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cómo entraste aquí demonio? -Toma delantera-

 **Xeno** : Bueno, llegue y salude, pero como no me respondieron entre y fui con Lucy para drenarle Ki como aviamos acordado ella y yo. -Mueve la espada de Erza la cual aplica fuerza, pero no pudo con el dedo de Xeno- Si aun tienes problemas «por mi raza» me retirare.

 **Lucy** : Aguarda Xeno. -Lo toma del brazo- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

 **Natsu** : No necesitamos ayuda, con que pueda salir de este escudo de Freed bastara para mí para derrotarlos a todos y demostrar que soy el más fuerte. -Golpea las runas, pero obtiene el mismo resultado y es repelido por estas-

 **Lucy** : ¿Sólo piensa en luchar? -Una gota de sudor recorre su nuca- ¿Podrías? Por favor. -Vuelve su mirada a Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Claro, pero con una condición. -Todos toman atención al ver que dilata aún más su pupila rasgada-

 **Makarov** : Dila. -Preparándose para cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer, Xeno extiende su mano en forma de saludo sorprendiendo a todos-

 **Xeno** : Posiblemente no tuvimos el mejor primer encuentro desde la primera vez que nos vimos, así que quiero volver a empezar con ustedes. -Si pudiera sonreír, lo haría- Hola, yo soy Xeno y soy un demonio del frio y un patrullero del tiempo. Espero poder llevarnos bien y que me permitan ayudarles.

-Makarov analiza a Xeno y deducir que en verdad deseaba cambiar las cosas, decidio acceder a estrechar su mano-

 **Makarov** : Mucho gusto, yo soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro del gremio de Fairy tail. -Voltea a mirar a sus hijos- Ella es Erza Escarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Happy.

 **Xeno** : Se que quieren saber más sobre lo que paso en eso días, pero primero cumpliré mi parte del trato. -Al acercarse al límite, extiende su mano y esta termina siendo bloqueada por esta misma-

 **Natsu** : ¡Tú tampoco puedes salir! -Agacha sus brazos- Me perderé toda la diversión.

 **Erza** : Un momento, esta barrera sólo atrapa a aquellos que pertenecen al gremio o tienen menos de 70 años. -Todos miran a Erza-

 **Lucy** : Pero Xeno no usa magia... un momento. Xeno, ¿cuántos años tienes?

 **Xeno** : Depende, ¿mi edad de nacimiento o la edad en el universo? -Eso no ayudo mucho en su entendimiento- Sólo piensa que tengo como unos 400 años o más. -Eso los dejo perplejos- Bueno, una barrera de magia...

 **Happy** : Es una barrera muy fuerte, sería complicado si intentáramos romperla a la fuerza. -Observando al demonio, este perfora la barrera con uno de sus dedos impactando a todos y más cuando la fisura se propago destruyéndola por completo- ¡Queeee!

 **Xeno** : Eso no es una barrera para nada, era más fuerte la que tenías tu Lucy. -Sacude sus manos y se acerca a la nombrada- Termine con mi parte, creo que me retirare. -Observa que aún estaban en shock por lo que hizo-

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo pudiste romper la barrera de Freed con un sólo dedo?

 **Xeno** : Creo que soy demasiado poderoso para ella, es algo que suele pasar con las barreras en mi realidad. Aunque una que sólo tenía un poder de 120 unidades no es ni siquiera algo que valga l apena ver para mí.

 **Lucy** : Creo haber recordado que hablaste sobre esas unidades, ¿qué son exactamente? -Ladea la cabeza-

 **Xeno** : Te contare lo que quieras después de que te ayude con esto primero.

* * *

 **Así es, Xeno será el personaje principal de la historia. Muchos ponen a Goku, Gohan o a otro persona de la serie, pero yo decidí poner un OC de una mía para darle un toque más propio a los cambios que puedo hacer. No tengo pensado hacer emparejamiento o algo por el estilo, será corta la historia (como de 10 capítulo), pero aun así decidí hacerla.**

 **Tengo aun muchas más, aunque la inspiración en las otras volvieron y más en DBS porque llego a su fin ese gran anime para mi gusto, ahora llorare todos lo sábados hasta que salga la película. Y hora de aventura no se queda atrás, ya falta poco para que llegue a su fin esta increíble historia y con ella vendrá un Boom para la historia, muchas cosas están acabando y mi labor será intentar escribir algo digno que les pueda gustar.**

 **Agradezco** **su lectura y nos vemos en otro capitulo de otra historia, hasta pronto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si te interesan mis otras historias, dales una vista, estoy en progreso de una donde un chico vive el fin del mundo junto a una chica. Si quieres saber más, esta en Wattpad con el nombre de «Ancients».**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 de FT y DBS. En busca de la súper esfera del dragón.**

 **Arco: La batalla del festival**

 **Título:**

 **«Este no parece un mal lugar para quedarse»**

 **¿Qué decian? ¿Ya no va a subir esta historia como la otra de FT que pareciara estar en HIATUS? Pues no... bueno, no en lo ultimo.**

 **Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de esta serie que sí va a seguir porque esta afecta en cierta medida la de DBS, pero ese es pan para otra historia.**

 **Puede que tarde en subir esta por el hecho de que necesito ver otra vez Fairy tail para estar más apegado a la historia, aunque son muchos.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

 ***Pensamiento***

 **/Comentario mío/**

 **-Acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(Aclaración)**

 _ **Técnica u otro idioma**_

* * *

 _ **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**_

 _ **FT y DBS no me pertenecen, esto es con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

-Caminando por las calles de Magnolia, estaba caminando Xeno y detrás suyo estaba Lucy, Natsu y Erza siendo los 2 últimos quienes seguían a Xeno por el hecho de que aún no confiaban plenamente en él-

 **Xeno** : Saben, si puedo ubicarme en esta ciudad, ya la he revisado desde los cielos. -Tratando de iniciar conversación, sólo recibió silencio de ellos- Sí que son pesados. -Se rasca la nuca-

 **Lucy** : Sólo dales tiempo Xeno, creo que primero deberías de llamarles su atención. -Se acerca hasta estar a su lado-

 **Xeno** : Y una criatura humanoide con cuernos, cola y armadura negra no llama la atención. -Arquea los ojos provocando una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de la rubia- Descuida, luego veré cómo puedo ganarme su confianza.

-Caminando por un rato, seguían sin encontrar nada-

 **Natsu** : Vamos, hombre. ¿Seguro que sabes dónde están ellos? -Viéndose cansado por pensar que sólo los llevo a dar vueltas- Sabía que me perdí de toda la diversión. -Se cruza de brazos-

 **Erza** : Guarda silencio, Natsu. -Deja de quejarse- Oye, Xeno. -Voltea- ¿Seguro que sabes dónde están ellos?

 **Xeno** : Tengo que admitir que el Ki de todos en este planeta es muy débil, pudiera decir que de 10 a 200 unidades. -Se cruza de brazos- Es en verdad un desperdicio de energía, y por ende, es complicado seguirle el paso o buscar a alguien por ello.

 **Erza** : Eso no responde mi pregunta.

 **Xeno** : Creo que lo diré de otra forma. -Se aclara la garganta- Al tener todos en este mundo un bajo nivel de Ki, me es difícil poder encontrarlos, aunque, sólo debo de seguir las señales más altas.

 **Lucy** : Por cierto, Xeno. ¿Cómo sabes cuánto nivel de poder o pelea tenemos? -Pregunta con curiosidad-

 **Xeno** : Buena pregunta Lucy, lo que pasa es que yo utilizo el mío como un radar y eso me permite ver con cuanta intensidad me lo regresan. -Al ver que no comprendían tanto, saca de su brazo una capsula que al presionarla se transforma en una mochila- Toma.

-Le entrega un tipo de anteojos con un solo lente y aparatoso en la parte derecha-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué es esto Xeno? -Mira el aparato extraño que le dio- ¿Acaso es algún tipo de anteojo?

 **Xeno** : Casi, es mi radar. -Ladean la cabeza mientras se detienen- Deja te explico. -Se lo colca él- Este aparato me permite rastrear y poder ver mejor el nivel de pelea que tengan mis adversarios, aparte de servir como un comunicador, rastreador y un registro de bitácoras. -Presiona un botón provocando que encienda una luz y se lo coloca a la maga celestial- Puedes probarlo en ellos, aunque no te recomiendo que lo hagas conmigo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué? -Se lo acomoda mejor-

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso no quieres que veamos lo débil que eres? -Recibe una pisada de pie de parte de la maga- ¡Oye! Eso dolió.

 **Xeno** : A menos que quieras que esa cosa explote en tu cara, no lo hagas. Esa cosa no puede registrar un puntaje mayor a 1000000 unidades. -Observa a su alrededor- Creo que ya estamos cercas.

 **Happy** : Oye, Lucy. -Se acerca a ella- Dime cuánto poder tengo, de seguro será un nivel muy alto.

 **Lucy** : Claro Happy. -Al mirarlo, una secuencia de números empieza a correr para dar un pitido con su cifra- Son 3 unidades.

 **Happy** : ¡Que! Debe de haber un error. -Trata de tomar el rastreador, pero es empujado por Natsu-

 **Natsu** : ¡Es mi turno! -Se sacude la ropa- ¡Vamos, de seguro esa cosa explotara cuando me vea!

 **Lucy** : Es de 90 unidades. -Eso desmotivo al mago de fuego-

 **Natsu** : Sólo 90... -Un aura empieza a deprimirlo ganándose un suspiro de las dos magas-

 **Xeno** : Es un nivel bastante alto para un humano, generalmente el nivel base de tu raza es en promedio de 5 unidades. 90 es un nivel alto para ya haber sido considerado como súper humano. -Adentrándose en un callejón, las personas retrocedían al verlo-

 **Natsu** : Conque súper humano, he. -Postrándose con ambas manos en su cintura exclama sonriendo- Soy el humano más fuerte de todos, hahahahaha.

 **Lucy** : Erza tiene 120 unidades. -Eso lo calló mientras que a la maga escarlata se sorprendió por la cifra- Parece ser que ya no eres el más fuerte, Natsu.

 **Xeno** : Cabe recalcar que ese nivel de pelea puede variar según el individuo. -Toma su atención- Si estás cansado, tranquilo, furioso, reduciendo o acumulando poder. Todo eso cuenta para afectar el nivel de pelea de uno. -Comprendiendo todo, extiende rápidamente su brazo recibiendo el impacto de un rayo verde- Ese ataque tenía el poder para matar a un humano común y corriente, espero y te hayas excedido con ello. -Flotando con unas alas de hada, estaba una mujer con un cuerpo voluptuoso, cabellera marrón, vestía un traje verde (se me a figura a una hada) con unas gafas pequeñas. Su marca verde limón estaba en su pecho derecho-

 **Evergreen** : Vaya, parece ser que la chica que siempre es raptada se consiguió a otro fenómeno más para su circo. -Su mirada mostraba arrogancia y confianza- Creo que deberían de darse vuelta, porque de mí no pasara nadie.

 **Xeno** : ¿Está prohibido por la ley de aquí asesinar a alguien? -Lucy asiente rápidamente- Me alegro de ello, creo que sólo tendré que seguir con mi camino. -Al dar el primer paso, es recibido por una serie de destellos que explotaron al hacer contacto con él-

 **Evergreen** : ¿Quién sigue? -El resto de los magos toma postura de combate para dar inicio a una pelea, pero la cuestión es que esa pelea nunca llego- Que. -El humo se disipo para mostrar a Xeno el cual estaba sin ningún rasguño por el ataque que recibió-

 **Xeno** : -Suspiro- No entiende cuando les digo que son demasiados débiles para mí. Me veré en la penosa necesidad de derrotarte. -Extendiendo su mano, crea una poderosa ráfaga de aire comprimido la cual manda a estrellar a la maga hada contra una de las casas provocando que perdiera la conciencia- Te lo dije.

-Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por ver lo increíble facilidad con la cual derroto a uno de los miembros del equipo de Laxus. Al ver que seguían viéndola decide hablar-

 **Xeno** : Esta inconsciente, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla u ocasionarle un daño grave. -Mira a la maga- Creo...

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Cómo que crees?! -Dice alterada-

 **Xeno** : Oye, nunca he peleado con un humano de este mundo, no conozco los limites o capacidad de resistencia que tienen todos ustedes. -Se cruza de brazos teniendo razón- Me gustaría saber qué tanto es lo que pueden hacer.

 **Natsu** : Entonces está decidido, voy a poder darte mi confianza si luego tenemos una pelea, tú y yo. -Prende sus puños en fuego mientras golpea el aire con emoción provocando el silencio de todos-

 **Xeno** : … -Mirando al mago de fuego con asombro y curiosidad por mostrar ese cambio de personalidad a su persona sólo por querer pelear le provocó lo que parecería una sonrisa- Eres alguien sorprendente, Natsu Dragneel. Con mucho gusto acepto el desafío.

 **Lucy** : Es bueno ver que por lo menos hay avance entre ustedes, ¿qué les parece conocerme mejor por dé mientras que los buscamos? -Pareciera que su idea podría dar resultado- Por favor.

 **Erza** : Bueno, Xeno, ¿podrías platicarnos sobre lo que hacías antes de llegar aquí?

 **Xeno** : Lo que hacía antes de llegar aquí… Mmmm. Yo soy un instructor de nuevos reclutas, protector de la Kaio-shin del tiempo y un patrullero del tiempo. -Mientras caminan, dan vuelta evitando uno de los tantos conflictos que hay en la ciudad-

 **Erza** : Creo que tenemos más dudas que respuestas, Xeno. -Él golpea la palma de su mano olvidando ese detalle- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

 **Xeno** : Podríamos decir que es ser un guardián del tiempo, siendo la protectora la kaio-shin del tiempo. -Picando un botón del escáner que aun llevaba Lucy, muestra la imagen de Chronoa y él junto con Toki-toki- Ella son a quienes debo proteger ante cualquier cosa.

 **Erza** : Pero es solo una niña. -Mira detalladamente a la protectora del tiempo viendo sus facciones- Y al parecer no es humana.

 **Xeno** : Ella es de la raza shinjin… -Ladeando la cabeza, esquiva un rayo verde disparado por una cabeza de madera flotante- Creo que se los explicare más tarde, nos estamos acercando.

 **Natsu** : Déjamelo a mí, me estaba aburriendo. -Sale disparado dejando de lado a todos- ¿Siempre es así de obstinado? -Las mira señalando con el pulgar-

 **Lucy** : Ese es el Natsu de siempre. -Responde ganándose un bufido del demonio- Nosotros debemos de seguir.

 **Erza** : Creo que también tendré que retirarme. -Ambos lo miran con duda- Miren arriba. -Observan que el palacio del trueno empieza a cargarse de energía eléctrica mientras giran con velocidad- Si no las detenemos, no sabremos cuántas vidas estarán en juego. -Dando unos pasos apresurados, se detiene y voltea a verlo- Espero y puedas vencerlo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? -Con determinación en su voz, ambos siguen caminos distintos- Vamos Lucy, detengamos a este tipo malo.

 **Lucy** : Vamos. -Apresurándose por las calles, divisan en el cielo múltiples disparos de varios colores y formar provenientes del suelo impactando en aquello orbes- ¿Qué será eso?

 **Xeno** : Diría que son tus amigos. -Por un costado de una casa, caminaba cierto mago con dominio gélido sin camisa- Y él también lo es. -Lo señala-

 **Lucy** : ¡Gray! -Se acerca rápidamente a su amigo que se desploma un poco- ¿Qué te paso?

 **Gray** : No conté que me tocara lidiar contra varios del gremio… Ese Laxus es un loco al hacernos pelear sólo por querer ser el maestro. -Su respiración se calma mientras se recarga en una pared-

 **Laxus** : Así que siempre a si do un problema. -Poniendo sus manos en su barbilla, el peli negro asiente- Oye… Gray, espero que no te sientas incomodo por lo que paso la primera vez que nos vimos, simplemente no he podido explicar lo que paso. Así que quisiera empezar nuevamente -Gray observa al demonio que extiende su mano hacia él-

 **Gray** : Descuida, puedo ver que en verdad no tenías nada malo. -Acepta el apretón de manos- Mí nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

 **Xeno** : Xeno, un gusto en conocerte. -La atención de todos fue tomada por sorpresa al ver que del cielo salía disparado un enorme rayo de energía- Piensa que esto empeorara.

 **Lucy** : Fue en la catedral de Kardia, no está muy lejos. -Cuando iban a seguir, Xeno los detiene- ¿Qué pasa Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Gray está demasiado lastimado para poder pelear adecuadamente, terminare esto de una buena vez. -Moviendo un poco su pie, toma impulso en el lugar saliendo disparado al cielo dejando el suelo desquebrajado-

 **Gray** : Que amigos haces Lucy, todos hacen cosas locas. -Sonríe con suficiencia por lo que hizo Xeno-

 **Lucy** : Tú también eres uno de mis amigos. Vamos con él. -Asintiendo, toman camino a la catedral-

…

-Una reñida pelea entre los 3 _dragons slayer_ provocaba una gran destrucción en el lugar, siendo el de hierro y fuego quienes estaban perdiendo terreno contra el de rayo. Laxus mostraba una tremenda superioridad ante su oponente-

 **Laxus** : ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Natsu? -Burlonamente sostiene la cabeza del mago de fuego y la estrella en una de las paredes- No me hagas reír.

 **Natsu** : Eso crees tú… ¡ _Garra del Dragón de Fuego_! - Soltándose de su agarre, le lanza una patada imbuida de fuego a Laxus mandándolo levemente hacia atrás-

-Recobrando la postura, su puño se envuelto de electricidad y cuando estaba por impactar con Natsu un pilar de hierro le impacta en el abdomen lanzándolo por las puertas de la catedral-

 **Gajeel** : Espero y eso te enseñe quien manda. -Jadeando, su brazo vuelve a ocupar su lugar en vez del pilar- Puedes agradecer Salamander.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Quién iba a hacer eso?! ¡Ya lo tenía en las riendas! -Ambos chocan cabeza- Puedes irte, come hierro.

 **Gajeel** : ¡Y dejarte toda la diversión, traga llamas! -El odio en la mirada de ambos se agrando, pero fue detenido al recibir de lleno una enorme descarga de electricidad en el cuerpo de ambos estrellándolos en las paredes-

 **Laxus** : Parece ser que ustedes quieren morir. ¡Bien, yo seré su verdugo! -Abalanzándose a ambos, empieza a estrellar la cabeza de ambos contra el suelo a una gran velocidad mientras los rayos inundaban el lugar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no iban a detenerme? -Justo cuando iba a impactar un gran golpe, su brazo es detenido por la mano de alguien-

 **Xeno** : Tranquilo loco, yo seré tu rival ahora. -Apretando su mano, Laxus muestra una cara de disgusto, pero es alzado y lanzado nuevamente afuera, aunque con más fuerza- ¿Se encuentran bien? -Mira a ambos magos en el suelo-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Quién… demonios… eres tú? -Jadea mientras es colocado a un lado de unas cajas-

 **Natsu** : Ya… casi… lo teníamos. -Xeno al verlo, tiene un recuerdo fugas esa actitud vista en 2 guerreras que conocía- Déjanoslo a nosotros Xen.

 **Xeno** : Es Xeno, pero dejando esto de lado, me encargare de esto. -Empieza a salir de la catedral- Y recupérate, no quiero pelear contigo si no puedes levantarte. -Ya afuera, ve en el suelo una gran zanja donde al final estaba Laxus levantándose poco a poco- ¿No me digas que eso te dolió?

 **Laxus** : ¡Cállate engendro!, lamentaras haber hecho eso. -Usando sus poderes de rayo, se lanza al demonio del frio el cual esquiva ese movimiento y lo detiene con sus dedos- ¡¿Pero qué?! -Golpeándolo con los dedos, este es lanzado al aire y este aparece colocando su mano en su clavícula con lo que Laxus deja escapar un grito de dolor y cae al suelo-

 **Xeno** : Has causado mucho daño por un sueño que tratas de conseguir de la manera incorrecta, atacar a tu familia, eso es muy bajo, Laxus. -El mago del rayo tratando de levantarse, aunque muestra mucho estrés en su cuerpo por el repentino daño-

 **Laxus** : ¡Cállate! -Cada vez más, su cuerpo empieza a cubrirse de electricidad y empezar a aumentar de masa- ¡Yo seré el maestro del gremio y lo hare fuerte para que los inútiles desaparezcan!

 **Xeno** : Y ese es tu mayor defecto Laxus, no puedes poner a tus compañeros y familia a un lado para cumplir tus metas. -Extiende su dedo cargando Ki rojo- Discúlpate con todos a quienes les hiciste daño, o sufre las consecuencias.

 **Laxus** : Grrrr… -Lleno de rabia, el mago rubio opto por extender su mano al cielo y disparar una lluvia de alto voltaje- Ahora protégelos a ellos. -Con una sonrisa arrogante, Xeno frunce el ceño y desaparece del lugar-

…

 **Erza** : ¿Qué es todo eso? -Pregunta ya después de haber llegado con Lucy y Gray, estando ella aun lastimada por la consecuencia de atacar el palacio del trueno siendo Gray quien aplicaba hielo para calmar su dolor- ¿Acaso será?

 **Gray** : No podría. -Observando que algo amarillo se acerca a ello, logra divisar lo que podría ser- ¡Maldición!

 **Lucy** : ¡Chicos, cuidado! -Interponiéndose ante la lluvia eléctrica que tomo forma de lanzas, Lucy cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero para sorpresa de todos, estos estaban dentro de un domo dorado. ¿Qué es esto?

 **Gray** : Esto no es magia. -Tocando la barrera, esta desaparece de la misma manera que Lucy cae inconsciente al suelo- ¡Lucy! -La toma antes de que caiga

 **Erza** : ¿Qué habrá sido eso? -Pone su mano en la frente de ella- No parece estar enferma, sino, cansada…

…

-Apareciendo en la cima del edificio más alto, Xeno aprieta sus manos y empieza a cargar estática verde en sus manos, doblándose a un lado y juntando sus manos, lanza una inmensa cantidad de Ki eléctrico verdoso en forma de corte el cual impacta con la repentina cantidad de magia eléctrica despareciéndola al momento-

-Suspirando por su mascarilla, su vista se dirige a una gran luz blanca proviniendo donde estaba su contrincante y de un momento a otro usa su _trasmisión instantánea_ para llegar rápido-

 **Xeno** : Lo que hiciste fue muy bajo, Laxus. -El nombrado estaba con las manos casi cerradas mientras su rostro mostraba una arrogancia y confianza- ¿Ahora qué haces?

 **Laxus** : Me alegra que preguntaras, esto será tu fin y el de toda esta ciudad. -Incrementando el poder de ese ataque, Xeno quedo sorprendido por la potencia que manifestaba en el ambiente retrocediendo un paso- Desaparece maldita escoria, ¡ _FAIRY LAW_! -Una poderosa luz ilumino toda el área provocando que Xeno cerrara los ojos y cubriera su cuerpo mientras era engullido por aquella luz-

-Todos en Magnolia fueron texticos nuevamente de uno de los ataques más poderosos de Fairy tail. El ataque fulminaba mientras Laxus respiraba profundamente al ver saber que unos de sus mejores técnicas provocaría la derrota de aquel que le estaba dando problemas, pero no fue así-

 **Laxus** : ¿Qué?... -Su voz vacilaba al ver que frente a él estaba una figura oscura que expedía vapor por todo su cuerpo, retrocediendo al ver que bajaba los brazos poco a poco, sus ojos rojos rasgados lo miraban con cierta cantidad de enojo-

 **Xeno** : Sacrificar a tus amigos tan despreocupadamente… Te acabas de ganar un poderoso enemigo, Laxus. -Apareciendo frente al mago, este no pudo reaccionar cuando Xeno golpea su estómago creando una inmensa cantidad de aire expulsado por su espalda. Laxus cae de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el abdomen, pero Xeno lo toma del cuello con su cola y empieza a restregarlo contra el pavimento- ¡Veamos cuanto aguantas!

-Soltándolo en el aire, le da una patada lanzándolo contra unos edificios destruyéndolo al momento. El silencio reino en el lugar, hasta que un gran rayo salió del cielo que impactaría en Xeno el cual logro reaccionar y se movió a un lado, sólo para ver a un Laxus sumamente lleno de ira, su cuerpo estaba más voluminoso con marcas negras en forma de escamas y su cabello se mecía con electricidad-

 **Xeno** : En ciertas circunstancias pensaría que estas transformándote en súper saiyajin, pero eso es imposible. -Cargando más electricidad frente a él, Xeno toma una postura de pelea- ¿Aun piensas pelear?

 **Laxus** : ¡TÚ! -Mira toda la ciudad- ¡Y todos aquí morirán por mis manos! -Un gran sello de magia se elevó en sus manos- ¡Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto! -Ambos círculos mágicos se mezclan y forman una gran esfera de magia eléctrica blanca para luego ser puesta en la boca- _¡TÉCNICA OCULTA: ESTRUENDO DESTRUCTOR DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO!_ -Una inmensa cantidad de magia eléctrica sale disparada a Xeno el cual aprieta sus puños por ira-

 **Xeno** : *Piensas matar a personas inocentes por ello… Bien, te daré el lujo de verlo* -Una inmensa cantidad de Ki rodea a Xeno el cual es tanto que el ataque de Laxus impacta en este. Abduciendo ambos brazos, recoge una gran cantidad de Ki. A continuación, coloca los brazos hacia adelante sosteniendo todo el poder concentrado con sus manos el cual provocaba un gran temblor en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores. El ambiente se tornó tenso y el clima se volvía loco cuando más cargado estaba-

-El ataque de Laxus continuaba golpeando la barrera del propio Ki que Xeno liberaba. Varios presentes miraban con temor y asombro lo que ambos hacían-

 **Xeno** : No permitiré que hagas esto… Laxus. -Todo el estruendo se concentró aún más hasta ser una pequeña esfera provocando un silencio inquietante- _¡FINAL FLASH! -_ Un poderoso grito descarga un enorme rayo de energía de color amarillo hacia su oponente, este destruye sin esfuerza el ataque de Laxus, el cual pudo esquivar por casi nada el poderoso definitivo de su contrincante-

-El enorme haz de energía cruzo todo el cielo de Magnolia iluminándolo de amarillo, fue tanto así que fue visto por gran parte del país. Descargándose poco a poco, el ataque culmina y Xeno deja escapar un pequeño suspiro **(/Tiene más Ki, pero fue más el moderarlo para no destruir el planeta/** ). Acercándose a Laxus el cual estaba temblando por el poderoso ataque de aquella criatura, este retrocede cuando él se acercaba-

 **Laxus** : ¡Aléjate! -Ordeno con miedo en su voz mientras lanzaba pequeños y débiles rayo los cuales se desvanecían al impactar con la bio-armadura del Changlong- ¡He dicho que te alejes! -Lanzando un golpe, Xeno lo detiene con su mano-

 **Xeno** : Esto acabo… Laxus. -Descargando un terrible dolor desde la mano, Laxus cae inconsciente al suelo- Demonios, sí que hicimos un desastre. -Mira a su alrededor- Espero y no sea tan caro repara todo esto.

…

-Caminado por las calles en silencio, Xeno cargaba a un inconsciente Laxus hasta llevarlo a las puertas del gremio donde estaban varios miembros en la puerta esperándolo-

 **Xeno** : Aquí tengo a quien estaba causándoles problemas y… ¿por qué las caras largas? -Suelta a Laxus en el suelo para ver a aquellos magos que estaban un poco tristes- Ya lo derrote, eso debería animarlos.

 **Lucy** : El maestro sufrió un ataque al corazón, aunque actualmente se está recuperando, creo que han pasado varias cosas que puedan posponer el festival. -Desanimada, Xeno empieza a meditar un poco sobre lo sucedido-

 **Laxus** : Bueno, creo que aun puedo hacer algo al respecto. -Eso llama su atención-

 **Lucy** : ¿En serio?

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo puedes reparar todos los daños que causamos? -Mira atrás el demonio y observa el tremendo desastre que creo la onda expansiva del ataque que había realizado- Y lo que hiciste.

 **Xeno** : Sí… creo que me excedí un poquito, digo, si en verdad hubiera sido con todo mí poder, este planeta no lo hubiera soportado… Y tal vez su sistema solar. -Rascándose la mejilla como no queriendo-

 **Lucy** : ¿Tan poderoso era? -Este asiente- Me alegro que no hayas moderado, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, creo que la reparación pasara a segundo plano. -Se acerca a la maga escarlata- Me gustaría ver a su maestro, creo que necesitara verme. -Asintiendo, es llevado a un cuarto donde estaba recostado Makarov-

 **Erza** : Maestro, tiene una visita. -Sentándose en una silla al lado de su cama, el anciano abre sus ojos hasta tener a la vista al ser color obsidiana- Xeno quería verlo.

 **Makarov** : Veo que cumpliste lo que prometiste. -Su voz sonaba un poco débil, pero mostraba su gratitud- Muchas gracias, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : A usted por darme la oportunidad. -Extendiendo su mano, una pequeña esfera de Ki blanco levita y se adentra poco a poco al cuerpo del maestro del gremio el cual se sorprende al ver que su estado mejoro considerablemente- Pensaba darle una semilla del ermitaño, pero creo que darle un poco de Ki de asistencia le servirá más.

-Sentándose en su cama, estira su pequeño cuerpo al ver que gran parte del dolor se había ido-

 **Xeno** : Por cierto, su nieto se encuentra inconsciente en su gremio. -Camino por el cuarto viendo las cosas mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado- Creo que ya no tendré nada más que hacer aparte de seguir quitándole mi Ki a Lucy.

 **Makarov** : ¿Te tienes que ir?

 **Xeno** : Me gustaría irme, pero tengo que arreglar varias cosas antes de poder regresar a casa. -Mira al techo- Además, creo que a varios de tus pupilos aun desconfían de mí.

 **Makarov** : Pueden aprender, y creo que yo también debería a no juzgar con sólo verlo. -Se levanta y le extiende la mano- Mis más sinceras disculpas como maestro de mi gremio y mis hijos.

 **Xeno** : Acepto sus disculpas. -Estrechando sus manos, ambos sonríen y la maga presente también- Y es lógico que como maestro piense rápido en sus estudiantes, lo mismo hago yo con los míos.

 **Erza** : ¿Eres también maestro de un gremio? -Se sorprende, pero este niega-

 **Xeno** : No de un gremio, yo me encargo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas con potenciales distintos al promedio, de hecho, desconozco quienes los entrenaran ahora.

 **Makarov** : Pues ayudaste mucho, di lo que necesites y haremos lo mejor que podamos para ayudarte. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

 **Xeno** : Hehehe… Ustedes como raza siempre me sorprenderán. -Acercándose a una ventana, mira las montañas- Me gustaría estar más cercas de Lucy, para poder quitarle la carga que le di.

 **Makarov** : Eres bienvenido para estar todo el tiempo que quieras en mi gremio. -Empieza a ponerse su chaleco mientras todos salen del cuarto rumbo al gremio-

 **Xeno** : Gracias por su hospitalidad, aunque creo que pueda llamar la atención.

 **Erza** : ¿Y no los has hecho con ese ataque tuyo? -Xeno se detiene en seco-

 **Xeno** : Buen punto. -Siguen caminando- Pero dejando todo de lado, tengo que hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso.

 **Makarov** : Un momento, ¿hay más personas contigo?

 **Xeno** : No diría persona, pero sí. -Saca una moneda a la cual la avienta al aire para luego atraparla- Parece ser que será esa opción.

 **Erza** : ¿Para qué fue eso?

 **Xeno** : Simple, salió que me quedaría aquí para arreglar unas cuantas cosas y antes de hablarle. -Estira sus brazos para ponerlos en su cintura- Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer aquí.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y como siempre, agradecerles ya que no tengo mucho que decir aquí en el final, pero sus vistas me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **A su vez, pueden darle un vistosa o leída a mis otras historias que pueden gustarle donde va mejorando la estructura de estos con el paso de ellos.**

 **Subo una historia sobre un apocalipsis, pero como es propia, no se puede subir aquí.**

 **Pueden seguirme en otras paginas donde estoy subiendo ya imágenes de escenas de unos capítulos o en amino con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia, nos vemos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 de FT y DBS. En busca de la súper esfera del dragón.**

 **Arco: Saga del festival.**

 **Título:**

 **«Este es mi universo, ¿qué opinan?»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero esperen con ansias, como siempre, no tengo mucho que decir en esta parte de introducción, pero no importa.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

 **►*Pensamiento***

 **►/Comentario mío/**

 **►-Acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **►(Aclaración)**

 _ **►Técnica u otro idioma**_

 __ **.** **..** _ **:**_ **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

 **►No soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Dragon Ball Super.**

 **►Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Xeno** : Hehehe… Ustedes como raza siempre me sorprenderán. -Acercándose a una ventana, mira las montañas- Me gustaría estar más cercas de Lucy, para poder quitarle la carga que le di.

 **Makarov** : Eres bienvenido para estar todo el tiempo que quieras en mi gremio. -Empieza a ponerse su chaleco mientras todos salen del cuarto rumbo al gremio-

 **Xeno** : Gracias por su hospitalidad, aunque creo que pueda llamar la atención.

 **Erza** : ¿Y no los has hecho con ese ataque tuyo? -Xeno se detiene en seco-

 **Xeno** : Buen punto. -Siguen caminando- Pero dejando todo de lado, tengo que hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso.

 **Makarov** : Un momento, ¿hay más personas contigo?

 **Xeno** : No diría persona, pero sí. -Saca una moneda a la cual la avienta al aire para luego atraparla- Parece ser que será esa opción.

 **Erza** : ¿Para qué fue eso?

 **Xeno** : Simple, salió que me quedaría aquí para arreglar unas cuantas cosas y antes de hablarle. -Estira sus brazos para ponerlos en su cintura- Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer aquí.

* * *

-Sentado en posición india, se encontraba un chanlong color azabache y gemas moradas oscuro, sus parpados se encontraban cerrados mientras se veía que sufría nistagmo, pero lentamente los abre para mostrar sus rasgadas pupilas rojas rubí-

-Suspirando por el esfuerzo en vano, desciende al suelo siendo sus pies descalzos de tres dedos quienes sentían el frio de la tierra-

 **Xeno** : Parece ser que Fu está más lejos de lo esperado. -Estirando sus brazos, crujen unos huesos para luego empezar a caminar- Creo que mejor regreso con ellos a su gremio. -Caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque, Xeno evitaba hacer contacto aun con el gran número de masas de gente que estaban hablando sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos con anterioridad- Vayas habitantes.

-Legando al gremio, se adentra para tener la sorpresa de que las puertas se cierran al instante y las luces se apagan-

 **Xeno** : ¿Hola?... -Tratando de no chocar con lo que estuviera enfrente, concentra su Ki para intentar formar un radar que lo ubique- Espero no chocar con algo.

 **¿?** : Eso no será necesario, Xeno-san. -Volteando donde se originó la voz, él se acerca, pero vuelven a hablar-

 **¿?** : Es momento de que nos cuentes la verdad. -Suena a la distancia-

 **¿?** : ¡Sí! ¡Para que podamos tener nuestro combate lo más rápido posible! -Se escucha un golpe fuerte- ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa, princesa de hielo?!

 **¿?** : ¡Idiota, se supone que no nos reconociera!

 **¿?** : ¡Silencio ustedes dos! -Dos golpes metálicos se escuchan antes del estruendo de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo mientras se escucha los quejidos de dolor-

 **¿?** : Creo que ya no tendremos que seguir ocultándonos. -Una voz femenina habla-

 **Xeno** : De hecho, puedo ver que hay varias personas en esta sala. -Creando levemente una esfera de Ki, esta ilumina en una parte el salón mostrando a una chica de cabello escarlata con armadura que tenía en sus pies a unos doloridos jóvenes siendo uno de cabello negro sin camisa y otro con cabello rosado con una bufanda blanca, una chica rubia viendo con miedo a la pelirroja, un gato azul estaba cercas del chico de cabello rosa, un hombre alto moreno de cabello blanco, un adulto de cabello azul oscuro, una chica baja de cabello celeste, una chica de cabello azul que estaba más atrás, una albina y el maestro del gremio- Si son nuevas caras las que veo.

 **Lucy** : Lo siento Xeno, pero creo que se difundo que ibas a contestar muchas preguntas. Y creo que quieran preguntarle algo a alguien que no es humano y tampoco es de este universo. -Apenada, es movida a un lado por el resto de miembros-

 **Erza** : Podemos empezar tomando asientos, esperemos que puedas contestar todo lo que pidamos. -Asintiendo, todos se mueven siendo él que estaba flotando mientras la punta de su cola toca el suelo-

 **Xeno** : Es momento de que comencemos lo que será un largo día… Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? -Juntando sus manos, la chica baja de cabello celeste levanta la mano antes de todos- Serás tú… Lo siento, no sé tu nombre.

 **Levi** : Mi nombre es Levi McGarden y quiere preguntarte, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? -Pensando una respuesta que pudieran entender se dispone a dar su respuesta-

 **Xeno** : Lo primero antes que todo, yo estoy aquí buscando un objeto de un inmenso poder que solo no es mucho , y en su intento de buscarlo, un «compañero» pensó que podríamos buscarlo replicando una técnica que sólo los supremos kaiō-shin y sus discípulos pueden hacer.

 **Levi** : Creo que tengo más dudas… ¿No te molestaría contestarlas?

 **Xeno** : Para nada, pero, creo que alguien más quiere preguntar algo. -Voltea a ver a Happy que estaba volando con su patita en alto- Si Happy, ¿qué pregunta quieres hacer?

 **Happy** : Que bien, me preguntaba, ¿si a ti también te gusta el pescado? -Esa pregunta hizo caer a varios por el hecho de hacer una pregunta de ese estilo-

 **Lucy** : Happy, creo que hay mejores cosas que podemos preguntarle que su comida favorita. -Mirando con enojo, Xeno aclara su garganta- Disculpa.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, técnicamente si he comido pescado de varios tipos, desde pescados tan raros que salen cada 10 años, hasta unos del tamaño de… -Tratando de asimilar el tamaño que podían tener con algo aquí- Creo que del tamaño de aquella catedral.

 **Happy** : ¡Un pescado de ese tamaño! ¡Tuvo que ser delicioso! -Babea desconcertándolo un poco-

 **Xeno** : Claro, pero no alcance mucho ya que se lo comieron los demás junto a otros 10 de esos.

 **Lucy** : Espera, ¿cómo alguien puede comer tanto? -Xeno la ignora volteándola a ver mientras dice: «No levantaste la mano», resignada, levanta la mano y Xeno le da la razón-

 **Xeno** : Es más que nada por las diferentes especies que estaban, en especial la Majin y la Saiyajin. -Pensando que aclaro su duda, espera que alguien levante su mano, siendo esta por un hombre alto y musculoso- Sí…

 **Elfman** : Elfman. -Acercándose, Xeno levanta la mirada al ver que era ligeramente más alto que el aun flotando- ¿Quiero saber si eres un hombre de verdad? -Eso lo desconcertó-

 **Xeno** : Bueno, técnicamente mi especia pueden escoger nuestras características de género cuando somos pequeños, así que viendo lo que escogí, diría que sí, sí soy varón. -Aun confundido, él no parecía satisfecho- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

 **Elfman** : Sobre ser un hombre de verdad, mostrando tus fortalezas ante tus adversidades. -Levanta su brazo con fuerza- ¡Eso es ser un hombre!

 **Xeno** : Creo que sí… Ehmmmm, ¿quién sigue? -Siendo una chica albina de traje rojo con un moño amarrado, toma por sorpresa a Xeno el cual se le queda viendo detalladamente-

 **Mirajane** : Yo soy Mirajane Strauss y él es mi hermano menor. -Sonriendo, se percata que aún era vista detalladamente por el Changlong- Ejem, ¿hola? -Un recuerdo fugaz pasa por la mente de Xeno el cual se estremece un poco- ¿Pasa algo malo?

 **Xeno** : Disculpa, pero me recordaste a alguien al cual le tengo un poco de miedo. Y eso se debe a que ella también es albina como tú. Así que Mirajane, ¿qué clase de pregunta te gustaría hacerme?

 **Mirajane** : Bueno, ¿es cierto que no tienes ningún tipo de magia? Recuerdo que el maestro y Lucy nos dijeron que no poseías ninguna.

 **Xeno** : Eso es cierto, yo no poseo ningún tipo de magia de este universo y ni del mío. -Varios se sorprenden- Y para ahorrar la pregunta de cómo hago las cosas aparentemente mágicas sin magia, bueno. -Bajando al suelo, mueve levemente su pie provocando que una aura de Ki morado salga disparado de su cuerpo provocando un temblor y que todos se protegieran de la onda- Esto se llama Ki, que también conocido como «energía latente» o «poder de combate». Esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo. -Apuntando a su gema, todos se quedan sorprendidos después de que apaciguara su aura siendo está más luminosa que poderosa-

 **Mirajane** : Eso es impresionante. Y, ¿qué puedes hacer con el Ki? -Suponiendo que sonriera, Xeno desaparece su aura-

 **Xeno** : Si se materializa, el ki se puede utilizar para emplear diversas técnicas. Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá usuario para materializarlo. -Creando un orbe de Ki, se lo entrega a Mira- Cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes. También puede emplearse el _Kiai_ , que puede empujar al oponente si el rival es muy poderoso.

 **Levi** : ¿Qué es el _Kiai_? -Pregunta curiosa viendo el orbe que Mira decidio pasar para que todos lo vieran-

 **Xeno** : Se trata de una poderosa fuerza de ki blanca o traslúcida que emite el cuerpo del usuario y que provoca un grave daño a la zona circundante. Esta combinación, denota una condición en la cual dos mentes están unificadas de tal manera que la más fuerte controla a la más débil. Por otra parte, esta fuerza puede ser utilizada para evitar ataques como las veces que intentaron dañarme y yo sólo levante la mano siendo que ustedes veían que yo las detenía, pero sólo destruía sus ataques.

 **Erza** : ¿Es el mismo ataque que utilizaste contra Evergreen? -Xeno asiente- Ya veo. -Medita ya obteniendo la respuesta-

 **Xeno** : Sí, el Ki es una maravilla cuando lo logras dominar, puedes hacer muchas cosas en lo que cabe el rango de este tipo. -Eso deja duda en alguien-

 **Makarov** : Yo quisiera ser el siguiente, ¿si no te molesta, Xeno? -Él asiente volviendo a flotar en el mismo lugar- ¿A qué te refieres con «su rango»?

 **Xeno** : Lo que pasa es que existen diferentes tipos de Ki, siente este el básico o más abundante en el universo para el alcance de los seres no divinos.

 **Makarov** : Espera, ¿dijiste, «no divinos»?

 **Xeno** : Iré en un patrón, pero antes. -Levantando a Lucy con su mano, la coloca al lado suyo- ¿Podrías regresarme mi rastreador Lucy? -Tomándolo, saca un pequeño proyector de la base y lo avienta al suelo- Antes de continuar, ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta?

 **Gray** : Yo sí. -Se acerca hasta estar frente a él- ¿qué le paso a tu compañero?

 **Xeno** : ¿Fu? Bueno, creo que se encontró algo que le llamo la atención con algo que le gusto cunado no ¡debería de hacerlo! -Golpea el suelo sobresaltan a todos- Pero creo que sigue vivo y en este universo. -Activando el dispositivo, el cuarto de ilumina de muchas estrellas para luego iluminarse con un brillo tenue- Les contare sobre mi universo, cosas que hasta donde yo sé.

 **Levi** : ¡Esto es tan interesante! -Emocionada, alguien pone su brazo en su cabeza-

 **Gajeel** : No lo veo tan impresionante, sólo son un montón de luces y disparates, sólo mira a Salamander. -Todos miran a Natsu el cual estaba dormido desde hace un rato-

 **Erza** : ¡Despierta, Natsu! -Dándole un codazo en la cabeza, cae adolorido al suelo-

 **Natsu** : ¿Qué pasa Erza? -Se soba la cabeza-

 **Erza** : Muestra respeto a alguien cuando habla. -Enoja, vuelve su mirada a la proyección-

 **Natsu** : Pero, pero… Me estaba aburriendo mucho, me gustaría tener ya mi enfrentamiento con él. -Emocionado por ello, da unos golpes al aire ganándose las miradas de desapruebo- ¿Qué?

 **Gray** : Siempre tienes que ser tan descortés, cerebro en llamas.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, striper?! -Ambos chocan cabezas-

 **Gray** : ¡¿A quién le dices striper?!

 **Lucy** : Gray, tu ropa. -Lo señala a lo que él se sobresalta-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Cuándo paso?! -Alejándose, busca su ropa mientras era visto por Xeno que tenía a Levy, Happy y Makarov a su lado-

 **Xeno** : ¿Siempre son así? -Los señala confundido-

 **Happy** : Ese son Natsu y Gray para ti.

 **Xeno** : Creo que ya debo de darles una explicación sobre algunas leyes que rigen en mi Universo, empecemos desde lo más bajo. -Moviéndose el holograma hasta llegar a una persona común y corriente que estaba arando su campo-

 **Erza** : ¿Un granjero? ¿Qué tiene de especial ver a un granjero arando su campo?

 **Xeno** : Este granjero, es uno de los más básico de los reinos y el más bajo en su categoría. Estamos viendo el reino de los mortales donde pueden habitar un sinfín de especies. -Muestra especies alienígenas, humanos normales y de tipo humano- Todos ellos son usuarios no pertenecientes a una categoría divina.

 **Lucy** : ¿Categoría divina? -Dudosa, trata de formular una pregunta- Entonces Xeno, ¿tú eres de esa categoría?

 **Xeno** : Por casi nada. Todo individuo que tenga un trabajo o Ki divino, es considerado como uno. Pero sigamos. -Adelantando la imagen, pasan para mostrar a un joven hombre verde de orejas puntiagudas, vestido de una túnica blanca con azul mientras caminaba con un sujeto oscuro con traje parecido al indú- Entramos al primer escalón, les presento a Kami-sama, el dios de la tierra de mi Universo. Él está encargado de monitorear y supervisar un planeta encargado.

 **Levi** : No parece alguien que tenga mucho poder, se ve que es muy dócil.

 **Xeno** : De hecho, ese pequeño tiene más poder que cualquiera en este mundo. -Eso los sorprende a todos- Sigamos viendo. -La imagen se mueve para mostrar a una serie de 5 sujetes regordetes, no tan grandes que vestían con una túnica negra y tenían anteojos con un sombrero negro con antenas largas-

 **Happy** : Parecen insectos gordos. -Eso estremece a varias chicas-

 **Xeno** : No Happy, ellos son los Kaiōs. Son los encargados de colaborar con los Kaiō shin en monitorear el universo. -Mostrando los planetas en los que habitaban cada quien, se maravillaban por el espectáculo del firmamento- Son pocos los que se impresionan en mi Universo por ver la complejidad del universo.

 **Lucy** : Como maga celestial, podía ver a más detalle las estrellas y constelaciones… Pero esto es más hermoso de lo que he logrado ver. ¿Aún hay más? -Él asiente-

 **Makarov** : Déjame aclarar algo Xeno. -Presta atención- En tu mundo hay muchos dioses, pero, ¿quién es el más importante de ellos? -Justo cuando iba a responder, el lugar se vio envuelto en una luz anaranjada proveniente de un mago de fuego-

 **Natsu** : ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Tú y yo, afuera! ¡Ahora! -Tomando del brazo a Xeno, este sale afuera del gremio desconcertando a todos por el repentino cambio de ambiente-

 **…**

 **Natsu** : Ya espere suficiente, vamos a tener nuestra pelea. -Alzando sus puños envueltos en llamas, se abalanza velozmente a Xeno el cual logra incorporarse después de haber sido jalado y detiene el golpe de Natsu con su mano-

 **Xeno** : Es un poco grosero que inicies un combate sin dar un saludo y atacar sin que el otro esté listo… Pero ya que es así. -Levantándolo en el aire por unos momentos, le da un fuerte coletazo mandándolo a volar-

-Todos en el gremio salen para ver la pelea que estaba a las afueras. En ello, Natsu se levanta sosteniendo su abdomen mientras sonríe con esfuerzo sorprendiendo a Xeno-

 **Natsu** : Al fin tengo algo de diversión, ahora es turno de que yo ataque. -Saltando, su puño derecho fue envuelto en una bola de fuego mientras se aproxima a Xeno- ¡ _PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE…!_ -Cuando iba a tocarlo, este desaparece distorsionándose- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Xeno** : Creo que me divertiré un poco… -Apareciendo atrás de él, lo toma del pie y lo estrella contra el suelo creando fisuras- Comprobemos la dureza que tienen los magos de Fairy tail. -Tomándolo de la cabeza, Xeno corre con ella estrellándola contra varios árboles destruyéndolos al impacto-

 **…**

 **Gray** : Ese idiota, no sabe en lo que se metió. -Cruzado de brazos, observa junto con todos la paliza que le están dado-

 **Erza** : Parece que está siendo más brusco con él.

 **Lucy** : Espero y Xeno no se sobrepase, y si es así, creo que ya no le quedaran más ganas a Natsu de intentar pelear contra él. -Preocupada, ahora observa cómo Natsu se incorpora lanzando llamaradas a Xeno el cual no se inmuta ante el calor de estas-

 **Happy** : Créelo o no, Natsu si es capaz de emocionarse por pelear aun cuando haya perdido.

 **Makarov** : Este niño… -Manteniendo apático, en su mente analizaba lo que pasaba- *No parece esforzarse en lo más mínimo al pelear contra Natsu… tal vez pueda pedirle que… No, él no es del gremio y por ello no debe de cargar con nuestros problemas, pero, no perderé nada en preguntarle*

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¿Eso… es… todo…? -Jadeando y con el cuerpo adolorido con varias heridas, aun se mantenía parado- Pensé que íbamos a pelear.

 **Xeno** : Me sorprendes mucho, Natsu Dragneel, pero creo que ya fue suficiente como castigo por no respetar el orden de una pelea. -Retirándose, Natsu empieza a avivar la temperatura del lugar tomando su atención-

 **Natsu** : Nada es suficiente para un mago de Fairy Tail, no importa que termine perdiendo, me bastara con darte un buen golpe. -Aumentando de golpe el fuego que lo rodeaba, empieza a recitar su hechizo-

 **Xeno** : Increíble, aumento su Ki de golpe… -Sonriendo- Tengo que admitir que ese orgullo haría que te confundieran con un saiyajin. -Accediendo a recibir el golpe, cierra los ojos mientras extiende sus mano- ¡Venga Natsu, dame tu mejor golpe! -Impresionando a todos, observan como el suelo en Natsu empieza a derretirse mientras él se veía en calma-

 **…**

 **Gray** : Entiendo que sea fuerte, pero hacer eso es una locura.

 **Erza** : Maestro, ¿no debería de detenerlo? -Viendo al viejo, este niego con los ojos cerrados- ¿Maestro?

 **Makarov** : Creo que será un espectáculo que nos mostrara la gran diferencia que existe entre ellos y así calmar a Natsu. -Mirando de reojo, observa a maga celestial la cual estaba un poco rígida mientras su mirada no dejaba de ver a su nuevo amigo- ¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

 **Lucy** : Él acaba de… acaba de… -Tragando por el miedo- Acaba de deshacer su barrera de Ki y su Ki acaba de bajar drásticamente.

 **Makarov** : ¿Tiene una barrera que lo protege? Y ¿cómo sabes eso de su Ki? -Cuestiona dudoso por lo dicho-

 **Lucy** : Xeno me dijo que no importa el ataque, si uno mantiene un Ki mayor que el ataque, este no lo dañara gravemente. Y… no sé cómo supe sobre su nivel de Ki, pero sé que lo redujo.

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¡Aquí voy! -Abalanzándose hasta estar frente a él, un breve silencio se hizo- _¡ARTE SECRTA, LOTO CARMESI: PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!_ -Una lluvia de golpes rápido y certeros impactan en la bio-armadura de Xeno agrietándola levemente para su sorpresa, pero no termina ahí, ya que Natsu le da una poderosa patada mandándolo al aire y concentrando una gran cantidad de magia, crea un ceño mágico con un dragón dibujado- ¡ _RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO_!

-El cielo se ilumino de una inmensa explosión de fuego el cual se disipo poco a poco para mostrar a Natsu agotado y jadeando apresuradamente, intentando con sus pocas fuerzas estar de pie. Su sonrisa de insuficiencia se borró de su rostro y la de sorpresa cuando vieron suspendido en el aire a aquel extraterrestre que había llegado hace unos días-

 **Natsu** : Pero… ¿cómo? -Viendo que Xeno estaba con los ojos cerrados, su traje mostraba indicios de estar quemado al igual que humo desprendiendoce-

 **Xeno** : Ese fuego fue intenso, pero aun te falta mucho para estar al nivel de Si xing long o cualquier demonio como Demigra… -Suspirando, desciende al suelo aumentando aún más la tensión al ver que estaba prácticamente bien- Es nuevamente mi turno, Natsu. -Desapareciendo, reaparece dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago causando que escupiera sangre, pero no termina ahí. Xeno le da una patada estrellándolo contra unas colinas a la distancia- ¡Ahhhhhh! -El repentino grito de Xeno desconcertó a todos más que se encorvara, pero aún más al ver que se reincorpora y levanta dos de sus dedos-

-Aun sin pasar nada, un destello aparece donde cayó el _Dragon salyer_ siendo envuelto en una poderosa explosión que termino destruyendo no sólo la colina, sino que un gran área cercana-

-La preocupación de todos se expresó en horror y miedo tras ver el acto que hizo el Chang long, pero fue mayor al ver que los voltea a ver y se acerca a ellos mientras unos temblaban de miedo-

 **Xeno** : Espero y no hagan lo mismo que hizo su amigo. -Su pupila rasgada y roja, más su voz inerte provoco que asintieran rápidamente y tras ser amedrentados, Xeno sonríe y aparece en una cúpula al Natsu el cual estaba inconsciente- Se recuperara, le di un poco de Ki para que se recuperara. -Envolviéndose en un destello, desaparecen los daños en su armadura- Fue divertido mientras duro, bueno, creo que iré a revisar algo.

 **Happy** : ¿Díganme que no fui el único asustado por lo que paso? -Vacilando, unos asiente poco a poco- Lucy, tu amigo da mucho miedo.

 **Lucy** : Parece ser que nuestro Universo y todos en el no son nada comparado con el suyo… eso me estremece y mucho… -Asimilando lo que paso, el maestro Makarov ahora estaba seguro de lo que pasaría-

 **Makarov** : Lucy, ¿sabes si Xeno es alguien que le gusta ayudar aun cuando no le afecte en algo? -Eso la desconcertó-

 **Lucy** : Dijo que era miembro de los patrulleros del tiempo, así que creo que no le molestaría ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué la pregunta maestro? -Ladea la cabeza-

 **Makarov** : No, nada importante. Me alegro que tengas a un amigo poderoso, vayan y regresemos al gremio, y que alguien recoja a Natsu. -Adentrándose junto a todos, él se mete a su oficina- *Con alguien como Xeno de nuestro, la alianza de gremios oscuros, Balam, no serán ningún problema* Esta decidido, le pediré a Xeno que nos ayude en derrotar y disolver a Oración 6.

- **Fin** -

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les quede gana de más... Pero eso tendrá que esperar ya que tengo que actualizar el resto de historia, siendo la de DBS y la de HdA las que siguen.**

 **Quiero decir que el ataque es uno que tiene Nappa, «Tormenta gigante».**

 **Gracias nuevamente y me gustaría saber qué opinan, sin más, nos vemos en otro capitulo de otra historia...**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 de FT y DBS. En busca de la súper esfera del dragón.**

 **Arco: Saga Oración 6.**

 **Título:**

 **«Contigo de nuestro lado, esto será demasiado fácil»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, es bueno que si este comprometido a seguir escribiendo en otras historia con esta nueva forma de escribir que es por partes. Ahora que ya escribí este capítulo, seguirá DBS, luego Ancient hasta que toque este. Lo más probable es que tarde unas 3 semanas para actualizar aquí, pero con ayuda e inspiración podría reducirse. Disfrútenlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación mía y sale en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente** …

 **Xeno** : Espero y no hagan lo mismo que hizo su amigo. -Su pupila rasgada y roja, más su voz inerte provoco que asintieran rápidamente y tras ser amedrentados, Xeno sonríe y aparece en una cúpula al Natsu el cual estaba inconsciente- Se recuperara, le di un poco de Ki para que se recuperara. -Envolviéndose en un destello, desaparecen los daños en su armadura- Fue divertido mientras duro, bueno, creo que iré a revisar algo.

 **Happy** : ¿Díganme que no fui el único asustado por lo que paso? -Vacilando, unos asiente poco a poco- Lucy, tu amigo da mucho miedo.

 **Lucy** : Parece ser que nuestro Universo y todos en el no son nada comparado con el suyo… eso me estremece y mucho… -Asimilando lo que paso, el maestro Makarov ahora estaba seguro de lo que pasaría-

 **Makarov** : Lucy, ¿sabes si Xeno es alguien que le gusta ayudar aun cuando no le afecte en algo? -Eso la desconcertó-

 **Lucy** : Dijo que era miembro de los patrulleros del tiempo, así que creo que no le molestaría ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué la pregunta maestro? -Ladea la cabeza-

 **Makarov** : No, nada importante. Me alegro que tengas a un amigo poderoso, vayan y regresemos al gremio, y que alguien recoja a Natsu. -Adentrándose junto a todos, él se mete a su oficina- *Con alguien como Xeno de nuestro, la alianza de gremios oscuros, Balam, no serán ningún problema* Esta decidido, le pediré a Xeno que nos ayude en derrotar y disolver a Oración 6.

 **Continuamos** …

-En un restaurante ubicado en Hargeon, llamado «8 islas», se encontraba un gran número de personas queriendo entrar al restaurante por varios motivos exceptuando la comida. El primero era que habían escuchado rumores que ciertas chicas hermosas estaban trabajando ahí al igual que unos fornidos magos, y la segunda era la gran noticia que revelo Jason en el «Hechicero semanal» sobre un encuentro con un ser de otro mundo que llego a Fairy tail y tenía relación con la maga celestial-

-Ya dentro de las instalaciones, estaba una joven rubia vestida con traje de camarera anaranjado y con gran parte superior de su escote expuesto, sonríe mientras sus coletas se mueven de lado a lado-

 **Lucy** : Bienvenidos sean, ¿ya decidieron qué pedirán? -Con su bloc de notas y pluma en mano, los clientes estaban un poco nerviosos por tener a aquella belleza frente a ello. Tranquilizándose, piden sus pedidos- Muy bien, en seguida traerán su pedido.

-Acercándose a una barra que daba a la cocina lleva la nota al chef en mano. Manteniendo su sonrisa, deja la nota que es tomada por un humanoide que ahora llevaba un mandil blanco, un maya que estaba mal puesta por haberse roto al intentar cubrir sus 4 cuernos y un cubre bocas que estaba encima de su ya presente mascara-

 **Lucy** : Esto es tan denigrante. -Colapsando, se recarga en la barra- Ojala pudiera estar ahí atrás contigo, así no tendría que usar este ligero traje. -Intenta bajar la falta, pero si lo hacía, lo haría el escote-

 **Xeno** : Tantas horas diarias gastadas en entrenamiento, los años entrenando a nuevo y difíciles reclutas. -Golpea el suelo con su cola sobresaltando un poco al público- ¡Me enfrente a un rey demonio con el poder del tiempo y a varios Dioses para terminar haciendo comida y lavar platos! -Al utilizar el cuchillo para preparar la comida que seguía, parte la tabla de madera junto con la mesa provocando un ruido duro- Estoy empezando a dudar sobre tu elección por los trabajos, Lucy.

 **Lucy** : Vamos, vamos… -Riendo un poca nerviosa, el changlong suspira- Sólo será por hoy y así pediremos la recompensa para regresar al gremio.

 **Xeno** : Hablando de ello, ¿qué los puso a hacer aquel amigo de su maestro? -Sacando otra mesa nueva ya siendo la 5º que rompe en todo el día. Su vista se divisa a un joven que iba comiendo la comida que iba a dar a su cliente.

 **Lucy** : ¡Oye Natsu, esa comida es para el cliente! -Le golpea con una revista que quien sabe de dónde la saco- ¡¿Qué cosa no entiendes?!

 **Natsu** : Pero tengo hambre. Además, todavía tiene más. -Se defiende mientras se devora lo que le quedaba de comida-

 **Happy** : Creo que ya no le queda nada Natsu. -Con su pequeño traje de sirviente, lleva una bandeja con comida- Y ya manchaste tu uniforme.

 **Gray** : Idiota, siempre tienes que estropearlo en cualquier trabajo. Además, no puedes cuidar un simple traje. -Vistiendo sólo sus bóxer y un moño azul-

 **Lucy** : ¡Ponte tu ropa y luego opinas!

 **Gray** : Oye, oye. ¿De quién es el alquiler que intentamos pagar? -Ganándose un suspiro de derrota, toma la atención de todos- Además, miren. -Una camarera de cabello escarlata aprovechaba sus atributos y dotes para hacer que pagaran de más-

 **Xeno** : Estoy empezando a dudar sobre si este lugar es normal… *Espero no terminar así* -Terminando el ultimo día que les quedaba como trabajo, las personas aún miraban y seguían a Xeno por donde fuera-

 **Niño** 1: ¿Esta es tu cola?

 **Xeno** : Sí.

 **Niño** 2: ¿Por qué tienes cuernos?

 **Xeno** : Porque los tienen mi raza.

 **Niña** 1: ¿Puedes comer con esa mascara?

 **Xeno** : Se puede quitar.

-Siendo acosado por la multitud, en especial de niños, sus amigos estaban a un costado del edificio hablando con el dueño por el trabajo que hicieron-

 **Yajima** : Parece que su amigo en verdad es alguien peculiar, nunca en mi vida he podido ver a alguien parecido a él. -Todos miran mientras los niños se amontonan cada vez más en una montaña donde es jalado poco a poco mientras suelta un grito de ayuda- Se ve que tiene una actitud amable.

 **Lucy** : Todos que logran conocerlo dicen lo mismo.

 **Yajima** : Y también ustedes, los jóvenes de ahora son tan trabajadores. Siempre serán recibidos aquí. -Agradeciendo con una leve reverencia, toman la sorpresa de que el «Demonio» se acerca a ellos sudando- Pudiste con la multitud.

 **Xeno** : Estos niños… -Se limpia el polvo de su traje- He concluido con el trabajo con el que me ocupaban. Pero nunca pensé que fuera algo tan bajo como cocinar, digo, tengo más habilidades que esas.

 **Erza** : Vamos Xeno, de entre todos, tú fuiste al que le quedo mejor la comida. -Aun con el uniforme, le da una palmada en su espalda- Fue una gran experiencia para ti y para todos.

 **Happy** : Sí, aunque no quisieron mi especial de pescado. -Sacando uno de su mochila empieza a comerlo-

 **Lucy** : Sólo era un pescado crudo… -Descolocada, observa a su amigo con cola- Y en verdad cocinas bien.

 **Natsu** : Neh, no fue la novena maravilla, pero no puedo quejarme y decir que estaba mal cuando tengo mucha hambre.

 **Gray** : Siempre tienes que ser tan irrespetuoso. Lo siento Xeno por la actitud del cabeza de cerillo. -Cruzándose de brazos, el _dragon slayer_ choca cabeza con él-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, nevera parlante?! -Ambos irradiando un aura amenazante respectiva a su elemento, son detenidos por Erza. Calmándose, los magos de Fairy tail se despiden después de haber hablado levemente sobre el consejo de magia y su disolución para desfortalecerlo. En el tren de regreso a Magnolia-

 **Xeno** : Así que un consejo mágico que rige a todos los gremios y mantiene un orden entre ustedes. -Mirando por la ventada del vagón, las 2 magas estaban explicándole el concepto del consejo- Y ese tal Jellal y una maga llamada Ultear fueron los causantes de todo este alboroto.

 **Erza** : Exacto, antes de que pasara lo de Lucy, no había pasado mucho desde que tuvimos nuestra pelea contra él y lo derrotamos. -Los presentes asienten ante ello- Y fue una de las peleas más peligrosas ya que él era un mago santo.

 **Xeno** : Mago santo, recuerdo que Lucy me explico que eran magos con tal poder que eran clasificados por 10 puestos, ¿díganme si cometí algún error? -Erza niega- Ya veo… Una cosa más.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué es Xeno?

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué Natsu cayo rendido cuando el tren emprendió camino? -Señala al mago de fuego que estaba recostado intentando controlar su mareo- Conozco la cinetosis y demás, pero, ¿esto no es algo extremo?

 **Gray** : Qué te puedo decir Xeno, así es el cabello de chicle. -Con sus pocas fuerzas, Natsu intentaba articular un insulto, pero desiste cuando sus mejillas se hincharon- Lo vez.

 **Xeno** : Entonces es una debilidad un poco humillante, Natsu. -Regresando su mirada a la ventana, mira el paisaje- *Tal vez pueda… no, sería mucha molestia darles una técnica tan hábil como esa* -Moviendo su cola de lado a lado, el tren logra detenerse mientras bajan y Natsu se reincorpora como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Al llegar al gremio, varios magos estaban reunidos frente a un gran esquema que mostraba varios gremios oscuros siendo el foco de todo-

 **Mirajane** : Chicos, que bueno que hayan llegado. -Mira al Changlong- Y dime Xeno-san, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo que decidiste ayudar? -Da una sonrisa amigable-

 **Xeno** : Demasiado tediosa, suprimir mi fuerza de tal manera para cocinar con utensilios de materiales débiles provoco que terminara pagando por ellos. -Suspirando, se rasca la nuca- Pero si dejamos todo eso de lado, no fue ni siquiera un reto para alguien con mis habilidades…

 **Makarov** : Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, Xeno. -Frente a todos, aparece en la entrada del gremio con su capa de mago santo-

 **Mirajane** : Maestro, ¿cómo le fue en la reunión? -Vuelve a ensanchar su amable sonrisa-

 **Erza** : Maestro, ¿qué es todo esto? -Señala al tablero dibujado en el aire-

 **Makarov** : Así es, hubo una junta donde todos los gremios nos pusimos de acuerdo en eliminar a oració todo el inframundo de gremios oscuros… Este es el comienzo de la gran alianza. -Ondeando su capa, todos lo miraban con asombro-

 **Lucy** : Un momento, si es que se va a formar una alianza para poder acabar con ellos… ¡¿Qué tan fuertes han de ser ellos?! -Alterada, varios murmuran ante su comentario-

 **Natsu** : No necesitaremos al resto para poder lidiar contra ellos, es más, yo puedo acabar con ellos solo. -Entusiasmado, es golpeado por Titania-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué no escuchas lo que dice el maestro, Natsu?

 **Makarov** : Como decía, son demasiad peligrosos enfrentarse a ello, por eso Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Shelter mandaremos un grupo de magos cada uno para acabar primero con oración 6. Y serán tu equipo Erza, quien ira a la misión.

 **Erza** : No pienso defraudar tal misión, maestro. -Inclinándose con su brazo en pecho, Gray, Natsu, Happy y Lucy asienten siendo la última dudosa por ello- Vamos cuanto antes.

 **Makarov** : Les deseo suerte, hijos míos… Pero aún hay algo más. -Su mirada se posa en 2 «personas» (siendo una humano) que estaban hablando afuera a lo que decide ir con ellos sorprendiendo al equipo de Erza-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Wow… Puedes hacerlo otra vez. -Asintiendo, ella trasforma una parte de su cuerpo en agua siendo azul traslucido- Es fascinantes.

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que Xeno-san es una persona agradable. Juvia cree que Xeno-san nunca ha visto magia antes. -Siendo Xeno quien pasa su mano en el brazo de Juvia el cual lo atraviesa, lo mira como si de un gato se tratara-

 **Xeno** : La magia avanzada no es algo que muchos dominan en mi mundo, aunque unos suelen sacar cosas de sus sombreros en actos de entretenimiento.

 **Juvia** : ¿Sacar cosas de un sombreo? -Pregunta dudosa-

 **Xeno** : Sí, como sacar un conejo o flores.

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que a Xeno-san pudieran gustarle los conejos.

 **Xeno** : Creo que no te lo voy a negar, pero no recuerdo el por qué me gustan. -Sentándose en una silla, voltea para ver al maestro del gremio acercárseles poco a poco mientras varios miran desde atrás- Tendremos a alguien más, Juvia-san.

 **Makarov** : Disculpa si me entrometo en su conversación, pero tengo algo que decirle, Xeno. -Este asiente mientras da una bocanada de aire- Quiero pedirte un gran favor, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : No pienso preparar otra vez comida sin utensilios adecuados, tampoco quiero cuidar niños o ser un centro de atención… -Cruzándose de brazos, descoloca a los presentes-

 **Makarov** : No, no era eso lo que le iba a pedir. -Inclinando un poco su cabeza y cerrando los ojos prosigue- Quiero pedir que vayas con mis niños y formes equipo con ellos para poder destruir a los gremios oscuros.

 **Xeno** : Okey, esa sí que es una propuesta que no me la esperaba. -Inclinándose en un poste, medita un poco- Pero escuche que esto es algo entre gremios y como yo no soy parte de su gremio, no es algo en lo que yo deba interferir.

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¿Cómo puede decirle eso al maestro cuando se lo pidió enfrente de él? Le voy a dar una lección. -Cuando iba a avanzar, es detenido del brazo- ¡¿Ahora qué?!

 **Erza** : Puede entender lo que sientes Natsu, pero, el mismo lo dijo, no es un asunto en el cual deba de interferir ya que no forma parte del gremio y por ende no debe de involucrarse.

 **Gray** : ¿Estas bromeado? Con Xeno podríamos detenerlo sin ni siquiera preocuparnos por perder. -Ya sin camisa, opina asiendo que varios asintieran-

 **Lucy** : En lo que llevo conociéndolo que, aunque no es mucho, Xeno es alguien que puede tanto regirse estrictamente ante las reglas como dejar pasar unas. -Aun viéndolos cuando él estaba pensando- No mentiré que siento al igual que ustedes que Xeno es tan fuerte que él podría acabar con todos los gremios oscuros él solo.

 **Natsu** : No negare eso, pero esto se hace con el fin de ayudar a cientos de personas.

 **…**

 **Makarov** : Pensé que podrías decir algo así. -Siendo su plan A fallido, pasa al no deseado plan B- Entonces, Xeno, dime qué es lo que quieres para poder participar.

 **Xeno** : Oye, maestro Makarov. -Levantándose, empieza a darle vueltas- Juvia-san, podrías volver con todos los que nos escuchan, esto será un poco más privado. -Ella asiente retirándose del lugar- Si estamos en esos términos… Quiero a todas las vírgenes del gremio. -Iluminando sus ojos rojos, su voz se volvió más oscura y dominante sorprendiéndolo-

 **Makarov** : ¡¿Qué?! -Asustándose un poco, estaba a punto de responder hasta escuchar las risas de parte de él-

 **Xeno** : Estaba jugando, Makarov-san. -Aliviado, vuelve a cambiar su faceta- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no soy de su gremio y no puedo interferir en asuntos de ese estilo.

 **Makarov** : Por favor Xeno, es por el bien de mis niños y de todo Fiore. -Cuando estaba por arrodillarse para suplicar, lo sostiene de su hombro-

 **Xeno** : Ustedes los humanos siempre buscando que alguien les ayude… -Mira a todos en el gremio que se ocultan cuando les dirigió la mirada provocándole un leve risa- Ellos sí que son fuertes, tanto, que algo en mi me dice que podrán contra ello y más… sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón y uno que otra pulida.

 **Makarov** : ¿A qué te refieres Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Deje veo algo. ¡Oye, Lucy! -Esta es empujada a la puerta mientras intenta esconderse otra vez- ¡¿Cuánto dinero ocupas para pagar ese alquiler tuyo?!

 **Lucy** : ¿Mi alquiler? ¡Son 70000 jewels al mes! -Le grita desde la puerta- ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Xeno** : ¡Por nada, ya puedes seguir murmurando cosas y escondiéndote otra vez! -Vuelve su mirada al maestro- Si en verdad así son las cosas, esto serán los términos.

 **Makarov** : Te escucho.

 **Xeno** : Como aún estoy en deuda por lo que le hice a Lucy, y como esto es una misión encargada a alguien fuera de esta organización de gremios, se debe de pagar. -Este asiente- Pague lo que queda del año la renta de Lucy y yo mismo me encargare que a ninguno de sus «hijos» les pase algo. Tendrá mi palabra de ello.

 **Makarov** : ¿Sólo es eso?

 **Xeno** : Así es, derrotare a esos de Oración 6 y regresare a sus miembros de gremio sanos y salvos con la condición de la renta de Lucy. -Extiende su mano- ¿Tenemos un trato, Maestro Makarov? -Asintiendo, el trato fue hecho- Que bien, y en lo personal, espero y sean un reto, porque no quiero perder práctica. -Despidiéndose, salen del lugar rumbo al lugar seleccionado donde se juntarían-

 **…**

-Ya un rato, Makarov estaba sentado tomando cerveza en su tarro hasta que alguien llega a su lado-

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que Xeno-san podrá contra ellos. En especial cuando Gray-sama está a su lado.

 **Makarov** : Pensé que Xeno aceptaría sin pedir nada a cambia, Lucy siempre estaba diciendo que era alguien de corazón noble.

 **Juvia** : Xeno-san le dijo a Juvia podría tener ese pensamiento de él cuando estábamos hablando, pero también le dijo a Juvia que Xeno-san podría ser amable, aunque le explico a Juvia que la raza de Xeno-san es algo ambiciosa y egoísta, así que no se sorprenda cunado lo vea actuar debes en cuando así.

 **Makarov** : Ya veo… -Rachándose la barba, mira a la maga de agua- Por cierto Juvia, parece que has entablado una amistad con Xeno. -Ella asiente- ¿Qué tanto más le hablo de él?

 **Juvia** : Juvia le prometió a Xeno-san guardar muchas cosas de él si Xeno-san ayudaba a Juvia en algo. -Confundido, ella sonríe- Pero en unas cuantas cosas, Xeno-san disfruta de cierta música, los conejos y el color verde jade.

 **…**

-En el camino al punto de reunión, una carrosa siendo jalada por un cerdo morado llevaba al equipo predestinado a hacer equipo. Ya adentrándose a la instalación, -

 **Xeno** : Entonces… ¿A quién esperamos exactamente? -Recargado en uno de los pilare que sostenían la construcción-

 **Lucy** : ¿Ósea que sólo aceptaste sin saber con quién vamos a trabajar? -Este asiente- Bueno, lo único que puedo decir que es bueno aunque de una forma no buena, es que ya no tendré que preocuparme por la renta en un rato, ¿no?

 **Erza** : Estamos esperando a los demás miembros de los equipos que vinimos.

 **Xeno** : Pues parecen que dejamos de estar solos, hay varias presencias en este lugar. -Los luces se atenúan un poco para iluminar a 3 figuras que salieron por unas escaleras-

 **¿?** : ¡Miembros, miembros de Fairy Tail, sean bienvenidos! Disculpen la tardanza.

 **¿?** : Somos miembros del gremio Blue Pegasus, los representantes electos. Trimens.

 **¿?** : ¡Hiniki «100 noches»!, Eve «Noche santa» y Ren «Noche vacía». -Tal cual con sus poses con brillo en los alrededores dan su muestra de… «Belleza» a las miembros femeninas de Faity Tail-

 **Lucy** : Son tan guapos. -Tocándose el pecho por la aparente forma de ellos-

 **Ren** : Tú también eres muy hermosa. -Aludiéndola, el moreno la lleva junto a Erza a un sillón con un gran corazón de decoración- Déjenme ayudarles para que descansen apropiadamente estas dos joyas preciosas.

 **Hiniki** : ¿Una toalla caliente? -Mimándolas un puco, aunque un poco nerviosa por parte de Erza, son llamados por otra voz provocando de Xeno moviera un poco la cabeza hacia las escaleras siendo que estaba oculto de ellos-

 **¿?** : Chicos, creo que ya ha sido más que suficiente. -Una voz sublime resuena bajando poco a poco-

 **Lucy** : ¿De quién es esa tremenda voz suave? -Temblando un poco por la suavidad de esta-

 **Ren** : Es Ichiya-sama.

 **Erza** : ¿I… Ichiya? -El metal de su armadura empieza a tintinear por acción del cuerpo de ella temblando-

 **Ichiya** : Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, mi querida Erza. -Acomodándose su flor azul se muestra su figura de ser un hombre bajo de cabello anaranjado con… **/Creo que ya saben cómo se ve él/** -

 **Erza** : No puede… no puede ser que tú formes parte de esto… -Su voz llena de firmeza se cambió a titubeos e incomodidad sorprendiendo a la maga celestial y al gato azul-

 **Lucy y Happy** : ¡Erza está asustada! -Alejándose un poco, Gray interviene, pero un pequeño descuido por parte de Ichiya provoco que saliera volando a las puertas del gremio siendo que cuando iba a chocar contra alguien, este lo detiene y lo congela-

 **¿?** : Vaya saludo tan cortés… ¿En serio creen que están al nivel de Lamia Scale? -Lo arroja al resto-

 **Natsu** : Vaya, te has unido a un gremio. -Indiferente, los miembros de Blue Pegasus se enojan por lo hecho a su jefe. Pero se detienen al ver a la alfombra moverse por sí sola-

 **Lucy** : Esperen, yo conozco esa magia. -Enfrente de ellos aparece una joven de cabello rosado y un traje de igual color, pero más claro- ¿También te has unido a Lamia Scale?

 **Sherry** : No finjas que no me recuerdas. Y por favor, olvida todo lo que la yo del pasado hizo. -Un poco arrogante, se gana el enojo de Lucy- He renacido por el nombre del amor.

-Poniendo cada vez más tenso el ambiente y pareciera que fueran a luchar, son llamados por el golpe de un bastón en el suelo. Ese sonido más la personas que lo provoco, gano una leve mirada por parte del demonio quien estrecho la vista un poco para volverla a cerrar-

 **¿?** : ¡Ya basta! Estamos aquí para formar una alianza y poder derrotar a Oración Seis. ¡No es hora de pelear entre nosotros!

 **Lyon** : Jura-sama. -Ese nombre resonó en cabeza de todos, siendo recordado como «Jura, la roca de hierro de Lamia Scale» y uno de los magos santos. El silencio se vio interrumpido por una risa al decir ese nombre- ¿Qué?, ¿quién se atreve a reírse de Jura-sama?

-La voz ya era conocida por Fairy Tail, pero no se esperaban que empezara a reírse. Saliendo de las sombras, fue tal el asombro de los demás magos que rápido pusieron una postura de pelea al ver a aquel ser con varios pinchos en partes de su cuerpo, su cuerpo gris oscuro y negro mostraba unos ojos rojos intimidantes-

 **Jura** : ¿Quién eres tú? -Sosteniendo su bastón, ocultaba bien la opresión que ejerce aquel ser- Contesta.

 **Xeno** : Si que son una raza impresionante los humanos, es increíble ver un poder tan alto en este mundo de magos. -Caminando cercas de los magos de Fairy Tail, mueve su cola blindada de lado a lado tomando la atención de quienes no lo conocen- Mi nombre es Xeno, y fui contratado para resguardar la seguridad exclusivamente de mis amigos de Fairy Tail.

 **Lyon** : No sabía que necesitaban a un demonio para protegerse. -Ganándose una mirada penetrante de Xeno, este retrocede mientras tiembla un poco- *¿Qué es ese sujeto?*

 **Jura** : ¿Qué eres? -Su voz imponente caya el lugar otra vez- Responde.

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso es un interrogatorio? -Levantando los hombros- No importa si saben quién soy no, no… -Parpadeando por su respuesta, sacude su cabeza con fuerza confundiendo a unos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Estas bien, Xeno? -Su voz refleja preocupación-

 **Xeno** : Descuida, creo que sólo estoy un poco descolocado… Ya empiezo a hablar un poco como Fu.

 **Sherry** : ¿Por qué te importa lo que le pasa a ese monstruo? -Aunque no llevaban poco desde que lo conocieron y fuera un poco grosero con su maestro, intentaba ser amigo de ellos-

 **Jura** : Si así son las cosas, no me molestaría hacerlo un interrogatorio. -Acercándose hasta él, Jura era un poco más grande e que él, pero él sentía algo que le decía que no estaba a su medida- ¿En verdad puedes con esto que está por venir?

 **Xeno** : La pregunta te la haría yo. ¿Ustedes son capaces de poder contra ellos? -Mira a los magos- Tú pareces ser un gran pez, pero con el equipo adecuado puedes ser tratado.

 **Sherry** : Tu demonio, no conoces el increíble poder que tiene nuestro mago más poderoso. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene algo como tú contra lo increíble que es él?

 **Xeno** : Lo dice la chica que ayudo a alguien con problemas en despertar a un demonio encerrado. -Ese comentario sorprendió a varios-

 **Lyon** : No será él quien te deje en tu lugar. -Cuando lo iba a atacar, es detenido por Gray- ¡Suéltame, le daré una lección a esa cosa!

 **Gray** : Aunque sería tentador ver eso, lo hago por tu propio bien. -Su mirada se volvió seria con lo último- Créeme cuando te digo que nadie es rival contra él.

 **Erza** : Es alguien que ha podido soportar nuestros mejores ataques e inclusive los de nuestro maestro. -Se pone frente a Xeno-

 **Natsu** : Aunque me haya ganado, yo seré quien lo derrote, así que no puedo dejar que lo intentes.

 **Lucy** : Xeno parecerá alguien tenebroso y de poca confianza por su aspecto, todos piensan eso de él en el gremio. -Sorprendiéndolo, un aura deprimente lo rodea por ver que aunque lo habían perdonado, no le tenía confianza por su apariencia-

 **Xeno** : *¿Es por mi color verdad? ¿O por mí bio-armadura?* -Lamentándose en silencio, siguen defendiéndolo-

 **Lucy** : Pero Xeno es en verdad tan poderoso que el mismo maestro lo pidió que fuera con nosotros para ayudarnos.

 **Xeno** : Oh basta, harán que me sonroje. -Rascándose su máscara, mira a todos- Pueden confiar en mi o no, pero yo hare mi trabajo que es protegerlos. Disculpen si a veces mi actitud cambia, pero eso es parte de lo que soy. -Algunos inseguros de ello, uno se acerca a él extendiéndole la mano-

 **Ichiya** : Yo confiare en alguien que tenga un perfume como el tuyo, ese olor muestra que eres un gran guerrero. -Sus compañeros a quienes mandaba miraban con asombro lo que decía su jefe- Además, el olor a azafrán que tienes como extra quiere decir que es algo muy importante para ti, nunca pensé estar tan cercas de tanto poder y emociones en alguien... Eres alguien que merece más que mi confianza y la de mi gremio. -Los magos de Blue Pegasus asienten- Te pido que también protejas a mis compañeros… men.

-Haciendo una mueca leve de dolor de cabeza que no vieron, Xeno ve como él y sus magos se arrodillan sorprendiendo al resto-

 **Ichiya** : Se lo pido, Xeno-sama. -Y el silencio reino por un momento-

 **Xeno** : Ichiya-san. Tengo que admitir que eres uno de los tantos humanos más inquietantes que he conocido. Tanto como yo, tú apariencia es un poco incomoda. -Pareciendo un insulto, iba a responder hasta que él siguió- Pero, aunque suene raro… Eres la persona con los sentimientos más hermosos que me he encontrado aquí en este mundo… acepto sin ninguna recompensa proporcionarle mi ayuda a alguien que piensa así de mí.

 **Fairy** Tail: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! -El resueno aturdió a todos-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Xeno?! -Empieza a sacudirlo de lado- ¡¿Si a nosotros nos cobraste por la ayuda?!

 **Erza** : ¡Y más de Ichiya! -Entre ambas lo sacuden hasta que sus ojos se volvieron remolinos por el movimiento- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

 **Xeno** : Tiene una explicación muy simple. -Desapareciendo para librarse del agarre, estaba flotando encima de todos sorprendiéndolos- Y es que decidí hacerlo.

 **Ichiya** : Nosotros de Blue Pegasus no dudaremos de ti, si dicen los magos de Fairy Tail que eres muy fuerte, también lo serás para nosotros. -Ellos asienten-

 **Lyon** : Todos ustedes están locos.

Xeno Mira, bailarina de hielo, si en verdad quieres probarme tú o tus compañeros, eres libre de retarme cuando quieras. Pero como dijo su compañero Jura, deben terminar la misión. -Reprimiendo su enojo, le da la espalda a lo que Xeno suspira- Dame paciencia Kami-sama.

-Calmándose la situación, el ruido de alguien cayéndose al suelo con un leve quejido. Voltean para ver que era una joven de pelo azul largo con un vestido azul con amarillo y unas plumas blancas por unas partes. Adolorida, Xeno se acerca extendiéndole la mano-

 **¿?** : ¿Eh? -Al voltear, se toma con aquellos ojos rasgados y rojos mirándola fijamente mientras extiende su mano- ¡Ahhh, no me haga daño!

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mí? -Deprimido, lo intentan animar Lucy y los magos de Blue Pegasus-

 **¿?** : Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. -Inclinándose, se vuelve a reincorporar- Siento llegar tarde, soy de Cait Shelter. Mi nombre es Wendy, encantada de conocerlos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Si es que llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que terminaste de leerlo y lo disfrutaste... O sólo lo pasaste raído para llegar al final, espero y sea lo ultimo. Quiero agradecer si te gusto y que comentes qué te pareció o les pareció, si tienen dudas u otra cosa.**

 **Aun trabajo en los diseños, pero todo a su pasos nenes.**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Saga de Oración 6.**

 **Título:**

 **«Siendo sinceros, pensé que serían mi primer reto»**

* * *

 **Estaba pensando si comenzaba diciendo los cambio que podrían hacerse, darme publicidad o saludar… Mejor saludo.**

 **Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo no justificado en sus tiempos de salida de este gran serie.**

 **Viendo que esta siendo muy apreciada en lo poco que lleva, decidí hacerlos largos para que puedan disfrutarlos.**

 **Sin más por el momento en la parte de arriba, comencemos.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación mía y sale en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Ichiya** : Nosotros de Blue Pegasus no dudaremos de ti, si dicen los magos de Fairy Tail que eres muy fuerte, también lo serás para nosotros. -Ellos asienten-

 **Lyon** : Todos ustedes están locos.

 **Xeno** : Mira, bailarina de hielo, si en verdad quieres probarme tú o tus compañeros, eres libre de retarme cuando quieras. Pero como dijo su compañero Jura, deben terminar la misión. -Reprimiendo su enojo, le da la espalda a lo que Xeno suspira- Dame paciencia Kami-sama.

-Calmándose la situación, el ruido de alguien cayéndose al suelo con un leve quejido. Voltean para ver que era una joven de pelo azul largo con un vestido azul con amarillo y unas plumas blancas por unas partes. Adolorida, Xeno se acerca extendiéndole la mano-

 **¿?** : ¿Eh? -Al voltear, se toma con aquellos ojos rasgados y rojos mirándola fijamente mientras extiende su mano- ¡Ahhh, no me haga daño!

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mí? -Deprimido, lo intentan animar Lucy y los magos de Blue Pegasus-

 **¿?** : Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. -Inclinándose, se vuelve a reincorporar- Siento llegar tarde, soy de Cait Shelter. Mi nombre es Wendy, encantada de conocerlos.

 **Continuamos** …

-Tras la llegada de una pequeña jovencita de cabello azul largo de nombre Wendy, dio por terminado la espera de todo el grupo que se enfrentaría a oración 6. Siendo que eran seguidas por una pequeña gata blanca parecida a Happy

 **Wendy** : ¿Charles, me has seguido hasta aquí?

 **Charles** : ¡Por supuesto! Me hubieras dejado muy preocupada si es que te dejaba sola. -Siendo la atención de todos por ver que era un gato, ella dirige su mirada a Happy-

-Un pequeño impulso eléctrico lo estremeció al ser llenado por aquel sentimiento que mucho anhelan y otros lo gozan. Acercándose poco a poco a Lucy que era la única que seguía animando-

 **Happy** : Oye Lucy, ¿podrías darle un pescado de mi parte a ella? -Jugando con sus manos, Lucy se queda pensativa hasta asimilar las cosas-

 **Lucy** : Oh, ya veo. Eso es a lo que llaman «amor a primera vista». Pero tienes que ganártela tú mismo. -Bastante nervioso, Happy juega con sus manos mientras se tapa el rostro de los nervios- Te gussssssta!

 **Happy** : ¡Deja de imitar! ¡Además, arrastras demasiado la lengua! -Con el pequeño escándalo que hacían, Xeno miraba a la chica nueva junto a su aparente amiga sin poder ocultar que sentía algo raro en ellos, algo que incluso sentía en Natsu, Happy y Gajeel-

 **Jura** : Eres sólo una niña… Bueno, creo que la formación del equipo ya está hecha. -Ese comentario incomodo e hizo estar más nerviosa a Wendy- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Wendy** : De hecho, yo no puedo pelear… -Eso desconcertó a muchos- Lo siento si no cumplí sus expectativas. -Tapándose el rostro, un recuerdo fugaz aparición y asimilo la actitud de ella con la joven majin con la que se enfrentó en aquella misión. Pero el recuerdo fue cortado cuando Erza se acercó a ella-

 **Erza** : Disculpa por todo lo que dijimos, es que nos quedamos un poco conmocionados por tu edad. Agradezco tu ayuda y esperemos cumplir esta misión.

 **Wendy** : Mira Charles, ella en verdad es Erza. -Sin ocultar su emoción, se levanta agradeciendo su disculpa-

 **Charles** : Es más educada de lo que esperaba. -Acomodándose en pequeños grupos, unos empiezan a hablar sobre la misma extraña sensación que les causaba Wendy mientras esta era acosada por Blue Pegasus. En un asiento un poco reservado, estaba Erza y Lucy al lado de Xeno que estaba meditando en el aire-

 **Xeno** : Me sorprende bastante que sintieras algo en ella, al parecer no fui el único. -Abriendo sus ojos, mira a Wendy muy nerviosa por los constantes halagos sin saber qué hacer- Siento que aún hay más cosas escondidas…

 **Lucy** : Entonces, ¿qué sientes exactamente en ella Xeno? -Ahora es Lucy quien la mira y se compadece por el rubor que se formaba en la cara de Wendy- *Pobre*

 **Xeno** : Si las cosas son muy fáciles de percibir, diría que Erza sabe a quién se parece. ¿No es así, Erza?

 **Erza** : Aun hay algo que quiero comprobar para estar segura, pero me estoy inclinando mucho a ello. -Siendo llamados por Ichiya quien empezaría a decir dónde estaba oración seis, cosa donde primero mostraron los nombres de ellos en vídeos, unos datos aleatorios y el plan de usar un bombardero, el arma definitiva de Blue Pegasus-

 **Natsu** : ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Estoy más que encendido! -Rompiendo las puertas del gremio, sale corriendo dejando a todos atrás-

 **Gray** : Ese idiota, ¿acaso no escucho nada del plan? -Molesto por la actitud de Natsu, decide seguirlo- No voy a dejarle toda la diversión.

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Gray, tú también?!

 **Happy** : Ese es Natsu. -Todos empiezan a avanzar siguiendo el paso, pero Ichiya y Jura se quedan atrás-

 **Ichiya** : Entonces eres un mago santo, de seguro has de estar al mismo nivel que el maestro Makarov. Es un perfume bastante fuerte el que tienes, men.

 **Jura** : ¿Qué? No, te equivocas. Es cierto que tengo el título de mago santo, pero no quiere decir que sea igual de fuerte, yo soy el mago santo más débil. Comparar mi nivel con el de él es casi como comparar el cielo con el infierno.

 **Ichiya** : Me alegra oír eso. -Abriendo un frasco, este libera un vapor verde amarillento opaco que poco a poco llega a las narices de Jura- Si fueras igual de fuerte que él, sería un problema para ti. -Escupiendo saliva al suelo, Jura cae incapaz de levantarse- Un perfume mágico que inhibe el poder de luchar.

 **Jura** : ¡Ichiya, ¿qué significa esto?! -Ahora, libera un perfume rojizo que estremece el cuerpo del mago santo incrementando las terminaciones libres del dolor cayendo en una agonía hasta quedar inconsciente-

 **Gemini** : Vaya, ese Ichiya sí que tiene pensamientos perturbadores. Sí, no fue muy divertido convertirse en él. -Los 2 espíritus celestiales hablan entre si hasta que alguien los interrumpe-

 **Ángel** : Ustedes dejen de pelear. -Acercándose a Jura, le mueve la cabeza hasta ver que seguía inconsciente- ¡Bien! Contigo ya van 2.-Se muestra al Ichiya verdadero tirado en el baño cuando fue antes de que todos salieran- No permitiré que interfieras, hijos de la luz… Lo chicos malos que interfieran recibirán el castigo de Ángel.

-Desde la distancia, sin ser percibido o haber sido recordado, estaba Xeno mirándola. Aun sabiendo que puede acabarla, decide ver de qué cosas son capaces esos magos de Oración 6-

 **…**

-Todos miran con asombro e incredulidad al ver al arma definitiva de Blue Pegasus desplomarse al suelo con una explosión. Más la sorpresa de todos fue aún mayor cuando una nube de polvo enfrente de ellos se disipo mostrando a su objetivo-

 **Brain** : A sí que han enviado a estas sabandijas para detenernos… que patético. -Con voz arrogante muestra su desprecio por los magos-

 **Ángel** : Si que son muy predecibles. -Sonriendo, Gemini sale diciendo que ya derrotaron a Jura y a Ichiya impactando a sus compañeros respectivamente-. Con unos rápidos diálogos de Cobra sobre que los escuchaba, Racer que les gusta hacer los trabajos rápidos y a Hoteye que el dinero lo es todo-

 **Erza** : Parece ser que dieron el primer paso. -Un momento de silencio se formó cuando los nudillos de Natsu se tronaron-

 **Natsu** : Nos acabaron de ahorrar la búsqueda. -Cobra sonríe diciendo su frase de: «Los oigo». Tanto Natsu y Gray se abalanzando mientras Brain le ordena a Racer acabarlos a lo que este sonríe-

-Su increíble velocidad fue más que suficiente para aparecer detrás de ellos y darles tal patada que los mando a volar. Pero en el auge de la batalla, 2 Lucys por ellos, siendo que una atacaba a la otra derrotándola al instante-

-Lyon y Sherry deciden atacar, pero cuando iban a hacer sus conjuros, una gran ola de tierra siendo formada por Hoteye explicando que el dinero supera todo. Todo el esfuerzo de los magos de la unión de gremios pareciera irse por la cloaca cuando fueron derrotados uno por uno. Pero todo empeoro cuando Erza fue envenenada por Cubelios causándole un inmenso dolor-

 **Cobra** : Descuida, el veneno de Cubelios no te matara al instante… No, te hará sufrir lentamente hasta que mueras. -Con las pocas fuerzas que tenían todos, miraban con odio a Oración 6-

 **Brain** : La escoria como ustedes debe de desaparecer. -Creando un círculo mágico lila, varias esencias verdes empiezan a emanar de la tierra en forma de llamas largas impresionando a todos por el poder. Pero esto desistió cuando vio a una joven-

 **Cobra** : ¿Qué pasa, acaso no ibas a acabar con ellos?

 **Brain** : Wendy… -La joven se asusta al ver que fue vista. Cuando Brain se acercaba a ella, este se detuvo y la cara de Oración 6 se percató que la joven choco contra alguien que los miraba con una mirada seria-

 **Wendy** : ¿Qué? -Voltea parra arriba para ver a aquel ser negro con pinchos y una cola blindada. Temerosa, Xeno voltea a verla y la coloca a un lado-

 **Xeno** : Mantente atrás de mí, ellos ahora vienen. -Su voz amigable le dio un poco más de confianza a lo que ella y los exceeds se resguardan- Mi nombre es Xeno… Pienso que ustedes son aquellos de Oración 6.

 **Brain** : ¿Qué eres? -Tratando de sonar intimidante, Xeno da un paso a lo que para sorpresa de ellos, estos dan uno atrás, como si sus instintos les gritara del peligro- ¡Contesta!

 **Xeno** : Al ver tu cara pensé que serias más educado. -Mira a sus amigos los cuales se les veía aliviados, excepto a otros que aun dudaban de su poder- Oye Erza, ¿es acaso un truco de magia tu brazo morado? -Sin poder contestar por el dolor, alguien más le da la respuesta-

 **Lucy** : Es un veneno Xeno… Si no la tratamos, morirá. -Esas palabras fueron el detonante- Por favor, ayúdanos.

 **Xeno** : Lo siento si no estuve cuando me ocupaban, pero ocupaba ayudar primero a sus colegas. -La sorpresa de todos fue mayor al ver a Jura recuperado y a Ichiya- Me encargaron proteger a Fairy Tail y viendo que uno de ellos está en manos de morir por uno de ustedes, lo más recomendable sería que yo tome sus vidas por ello. -Voltea a ver al resto- Manténganse atrás y… -Suelta una leve risa- Si quieren ver algo de lo que soy capaz, es el momento.

 **Brain** : Racer… acaba a este monstruo. -Asintiendo, el cuerpo de Racer se envuelve en magia y se acelera al Xeno que se mantenía quieto-

 **Racer** : *No podrás contra mi velocidad* -Estando atrás de él, le iba a dar una patada no sin antes darse cuenta que la mirada de Xeno lo tenía fijo- ¡¿Qué?! -Saltando de lo que él pensó que iba a ser un ataque, lo mira con incredulidad-

 **Ángel** : ¿Qué pasa Racer?

 **Racer** : ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo es que me viste?! -Preguntado, Xeno suspira rascándose el cuello-

 **Xeno** : Me estás diciendo que eres rápido… -Mira a sus amigos que estaban siendo tratados- Escucharon eso, me está diciendo que es rápido. -Vuelve su mirada a él- Niño, te falta mucho para ser llamado rápido. -Esas palabras lo cabrearon de tal manera que ahora fue envuelto en un círculo mágico- Parece que me dará un monologo sobre lo que dije…

 **Racer** : ¡Te mostrare lo que es ser rápido, monstruo! -Lanzándose a él de frente empieza a arremeterle una serie de golpes que para sorpresa de todos, Xeno los bloqueaba todos con uno de sus dedos- No… ¡NOOOOO! -Incrementando la cadencia y empezando a rodearlo, Xeno seguía sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno al bloquearlo-

 **…**

 **Jura** : No puedo ver nada más que a él moviendo su brazo… -Mira a los magos de Fairy Tail que embozaban un sonrisa- ¿Acaso esa es la fuerza que decían de su amigo?

 **Gray** : De hecho, eso no es nada. -Sonriendo con suficiencia, mira a los demás- Sólo está jugando con ellos.

 **Lyon** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! -Mira la batalla con la misma expresión que los de Oración 6- ¡Jura-sama, ¿qué dice usted?!

 **Jura** : Si es tan poderoso… creo que no sería rival para él…

 **Erza** : ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijimos cuando lo conocieron? -Los que no eran de Fairy Tail volearon a la dañada pelirroja- Él soporto la fuerza de uno de los ataques más poderosos de Fairy Tail y nuestro maestro le pidió personalmente que viniera.

…

 **Xeno** : Oye niño, ¿ya terminaste? Me estoy tomando la molestia de bloquear tus ataques. -Bostezando con una mano, esto molesta aún más a Racer-

 **Racer** : ¡Nadie es más rápido que yo, menos un maldito monstruo! -Dando un paso, su pierna es envuelta con la cola de Xeno tirándolo al suelo para luego levantarlo- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Xeno** : Ya me aburriste niño. -Se escucha un crujido para terminar con algo rompiéndose. El grito de dolor de Racer impacto a todos ya que Xeno le había roto la pierna con la fuerza de su cola- Te mostrare lo que es ser rápido. -Lanzándolo contra el suelo múltiples veces, sólo se veía un borrón y después el cuerpo de Racer impactar con fuerza contra una serie de árboles rompiéndolos. Limpiándose el polvo, mira a Oración 6- ¿Quién sigue?

-Su sorpresa fue algo impactante al ver que él mismo o uno parecido a él se abalanzaba para luchar contra él-

 **Ángel** : ¡Gemini, acabalo por burlarse de la oración de Racer! -La copia golpeaba al original en el rostro, la sonrisa arrogante de Ángel fue borrada cuando escucho risas por parte de Xeno- ¿Qué?

 **Xeno** : Jajajaja, ¡¿En serio crees que convertirte en mi me dañaras?! -Sosteniendo el golpe del Xeno falto, este titube al ver aquellos ojos rojos con un brillo- Aun no sabes usar todo mi potencial. -Lanzándolo contra al aire, este cambia de cuerpo al de Lucy-

 **Gemini** : No me harías nada a mi Xeno… ¿Verdad? -Poniendo su cara más tierna, Xeno mira a Lucy que estaba estupefacta al ver ese bajo ataque que hizo. Viendo que tenía la oportunidad para acabar con esto, levanta su brazo a su vez que Lucy levita a unos metros en el aire-

 **Xeno** : Lucy me contó que ustedes no pueden morir… Qué pena para ti, porque desearías que esa fuera tu oración. -Si no tuviera la máscara, una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzaría en su rostro asustando a Gemini-

 **Gemini** : ¡Ayuda! -Sacudiéndose en vano, La sonrisa de Xeno se agranda aún más por el momento perfecto para decir esa frase-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No te muevas! Que no vez que te voy a matar. -Ante tales palabras, Xeno aprieta su puño y el cuerpo de la Lucy falsa fue hinchado poco a poco mientras daba un grito de dolor y estallaba en una nube roja para horros de todos- No me divertía tanto desde que destruía civilizaciones… Ja…ja, jajajajaja. -Mira a Oración 6 que estaba en shock- ¿Quién sigue?

 **Hoteye** : Tú… tu cabeza me dará mucho dinero. -Cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo, se escuchó el ruido chillante antes de que este bajara sus brazos poco a poco viendo un costado de su pecho que estaba echando vapor con sangre brotando de esta. Su mirada se dirige al changlong que tenía su dedo desprendiendo humo para que acto seguido el mago cayera al suelo-

 **Xeno** : Y vale mucho… -Acercándose, poco a poco a ellos, se detiene a una distancia considerablemente cercas- ¿Quién sigue? -Mira a cobra- ¿Te escuche a ti decirle a Erza que escuchas cosas? Valga la redundancia. -Un poco temeroso, Cubelios toma una postura de ataque- Ahora te digo… ¿qué escuchas en mí?

 **Cobra** : Cubelios… acabalo. -En un movimiento rápido, la serpiente se abalanza a Xeno si este no la detiene del cuello- ¿Qué?

 **Xeno** : Es muy repetitiva esa expresión. -Aun con los movimientos bruscos de la serpiente, esta empezó a soltar una niebla de veneno morado que envolvió a Xeno- ¿Eh?

 **Cobra** : Ahora sufrirás lo mismo que tu amiga. -Aun envuelto, el veneno fue expulsado por una fuerte corriente de aire que mostraba a Xeno igual que como estaba antes del ataque- Espera, ¿Por qué no estas agonizando?

 **Xeno** : No lo sé, tal vez sea porque mi biología es mucho más fuerte que la humana o por el hecho de que tengo una máscara puesta. -Al ver que no tuvo efecto su ataque, la serpiente empieza a enroscarlo con el intento de aplastarlo- Querida, necesitas más fuerza que un simple abrazo para que me dañe… Pero, me llevare esto por haber mordido a Erza. -Tomándola de la boca, este la abre poco a poco mostrando sus colmillos- Oye niño, ¿dime que estas escuchando?

 **Cobra** : ¿Qué? -Escuchando lo que iba a ser aquel demonio del frio, se abalanza- ¡No te lo permitiré! -Siendo tarde, Xeno descolmilla a Cubelios y la lanza a unas rocas para tomar el brazo de Cobra- ¡Te hare pagar!

 **Xeno** : Ahora es mi turno de escuchar. -Lo acerca con fuerza hasta poner su rostro al lado de él- ¿Sabes qué escucho? -Aun con todas sus fuerzas, no podía liberarse del agarre- Miedo… -Cobra es envuelto en rayos rojos y negros que terminando convulsionándolo y cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas-

-Tirándolo lejos contra los árboles, mira al resto de Oración 6 que estaban quietos. Extendiendo su mano, empieza a acumular Ki azul en forma de una esfera que va tomando fuerza impresionándolo por aquel inmenso poder que se sentía en el ambiente-

 **Brain** : ¿Quién… quién eres tú? -Sostenido con fuerzas su báculo, daba unos pasos intentando retroceder- ¡¿Eres acaso un monstruo?!

 **Xeno** : Jejeje… No. -Concentrándose todo el ataque en una esfera más uniforme- No soy un monstruo… soy un demonio. -Su voz fría y el peligro inminente hizo que Brain sacara una salida rápida- Este es el increíble ataque de Xeno… _¡BIG BANG ATTACK!_ -Desatando aquella potente ráfaga de Ki, Brain logra transportarse junto a su gremio a otra parte del bosque llevándose a Wendy en el proceso. Los demás magos veían aquel ataque alejarse a la distancia hasta impactar en una colina creando tal estruendo, onda expansiva y lumínica sacudir el lugar para mostrar un residuo de humo en forma de hongo en un inmenso cráter- Creo que con eso será más que suficiente. -Ahora mira a sus amigos- ¿No lo creen?

 **Lyon** : Es completamente un monstruo… -Alejándose un poco por aquel ser, Xeno extiende sus manos creando pequeños orbes de Ki que se adentran de los magos lastimados-

 **Xeno** : Chico de hielo, simplemente quise dejar las cosas en claro. Eso se los dije a aquel Jura y a Ichiya-san. -Señala a ambos magos-

 **Jura** : Dijiste que los ibas a asustar, pero esto supera todas mis expectativas.

 **Ichiya** : Soltaste un perfume bastante aterrador, Xeno-sama, pero era algo que debías encargarte. Aunque me pregunto el por qué lo dejaste ir. -Ese punto sorprendió a varios- Y más con la joven Wendy.

 **Xeno** : Eso es muy simple, lo hice para que vieran que esta batalla ya la tienen perdida.

 **Lucy** : Pero hacer eso fue muy cruel… en especial lo que le hiciste a ese espíritu celestial trasformado en mí. -Con el amargo recuerdo, se estremece- Tendré pesadillas para siempre.

 **Xeno** : Vamos, si supieras de donde saque ese dialogo, te sentirías mal pero a la vez dirías que es una referencia. -Estrechando sus manos, sacude su cola- Bueno, ya descansaron lo suficiente, es momento de que derroten a Oración 6.

 **Gray** : Pero si casi los matas, además, puedes encargarte de ello.

 **Natsu** : A mí me parece bien pelear contra ellos. -Todos lo miran- Así poder devolverle la paliza y patearles el trasero.

 **Eve** : Pero, no sabemos dónde están. -Xeno niega- Espera, ¿sabes dónde estan?

 **Xeno** : Saber el nombre del lugar, no. Pero, si puedo decirles donde están por el Ki que ellos. -Señala una parte del bosque- Y es en aquel lugar dónde la muerte parece abrirse camino.

 **Ichiya** : Entonces nos dividiremos tomando las indicaciones de Xeno-sama. También podemos aprovechar el estado en que están por la pelea que tuvieron con él. -Asintiendo, Xeno los detiene- ¿Qué pasa, Xeno-sama?

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso es tal cobra no dijo que Erza estaba por morir lenta y dolorosamente? -Señala a la pelirroja que estaba estremeciendo por el veneno- Se ve que está sufriendo mucho.

 **Lucy** : Pues claro, cualquiera sufriría si fuera envenenado por una serpiente gigante.

 **Xeno** : El lado bueno es que tengo un nuevo adorno. -Muestra los colmillos- Pero necesitan curarla y les diré que la joven Wendy despide una aura sanadora.

 **Gray** : Espera, ¿por qué dejaste que se la llevaran?

 **Xeno** : La ocupaban para algo, deje que se la llevara y no acabe con ellos porque pueden dejar el malvado plan a medios esperando que otro gremio oscuro o persona lo tome y haga de las suyas. Ella necesita ayudarlos para que ustedes puedan derrotar todo ello.

 **Gray** : Si lo pones así, tiene mucho sentido.

 **Xeno** : Claro Gray, aunque me gustaría tener una plática contigo después, no es nada grave. -Mira a Erza- Es tonto preguntar si estás bien ya que no lo es.

 **Erza** : Si esto sigue… creo que no voy a poder seguir con ustedes. -Atándose su brazo envenenado, saca una espada- Necesito que me cortes el brazo para evitar que sucumba por ello.

 **Xeno** : Si tuvieras una habilidad regenerativa lo haría. -Destruye la espada en pedazos- Pero puedo detener el paso del veneno con Ki, digo, no sé cómo reaccione tu cuerpo al exponerse a esa cantidad ya que tu trabajas mejor con magia, pero no tengo una mejor idea.

 **Erza** : Entonces confiare en mis compañeros y en ti, Xeno. -Este cierra los ojos contento- Les dejo el trabajo a ustedes.

 **Natsu** : ¿Y qué estamos esperando, hay que ir a patear unos cuantos traseros? -Chocando sus puños envueltos en fuego, se dividen en grupos respectivos de cada gremio para acabar con ellos-

 **Xeno** : *Podría usar una capsula anti veneno* -Mira la capsula en su mano- *Pero mejor espero que la magia pueda contra el veneno mágico* -Levitando a Erza hasta un árbol donde pudiera recostarse, extiende su mano en el brazo de ella creando una barrera de Ki amarillo que detiene el veneno- ¿Mejor?

 **Erza** : Sí, pero no siento el brazo. -Intenta mover los dedos, pero estos estaban inertes- ¿Por qué pasa eso?

 **Xeno** : El bloqueo de Ki simplemente retiene o crea una pausa en la herida, cuando el Ki se acabe o sea retirado, el dolor regresara.

 **Erza** : Ya veo… -Un pequeño silencio se formó mientras ella veía a Hibiki usando su magia de _Archive_ para planear un elaborado plan mientras Lucy lo veía- Oye, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué sucede Erza? -Flotando en el aire en posición india, oscila su cola levemente. Aun insegura de lo que iba a preguntar o decir, mira su brazo y un recuerdo fugaz sobre como él se encargó de Oración 6- ¿Erza?

 **Erza** : Disculpa, pero quería disculparme nuevamente por el trato que te tuvimos cuando nos conocimos y agradecerte que no fueras hostil con nosotros. -Recibiendo un: «Descuida, era lógico que actuaran así después de que un amigo suyo desapareciera y apareciera con algo que nunca habían visto»- En serio, me alegro de haber conocido a alguien con muchas sorpresas.

 **Xeno** : Basta, harás que me sonroje.

 **Erza** : Y quería pedirte algo más. -Moviendo la cabeza en señal de qué iba a ser lo que quería, ella aprieta su otra mano- Quisiera que me entrenaras.

 **Xeno** : Entrenarte… Esa es una propuesta la cual no había recibido en mucho tiempo, digo, entreno a los nuevos reclutas como algo habitual y general, pero ninguno había venido privadamente a pedirme algo así. -Mira a Erza- Pero si en verdad quieres que te entrene, tendrás que estar dispuesta ya que no será nada fácil.

 **Erza** : Mi deseo es proteger a mi gremio y mi familia, yo daré lo mejor de mí para completar el entrenamiento. -Aquellas palabras le recordaban a aquel saiyajin novato que llego junto a Estela que quería ser digno de ella y entrenaría hasta su cuerpo sucumbiera-

 **Xeno** : Eras una gran guerrera Erza… ¿Me pregunto qué potencial podré sacarte?

-En unas cuevas abandonadas donde se rumoreaba que si uno estaba ahí, podría escuchar las voces de los dioses. Actualmente Oración 6 tenía su base, donde tenía a Wendy y Happy capturados mientras ellos curaban sus heridas-

 **Cobra** : ¡Voy a tener la cabeza de aquel monstruo de trofeo! -Enfurecido, empieza a golpear el piso- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a quitarle los colmillos a Cubelios?!

 **Ángel** : No puedo llamar a Gemini… -Sacando su llave, esta se mantenía opaca- ¡Él sufrirá la ira de los ángeles por sus actos!

 **Hoteye** : Ni todo el dinero del mundo hará que me apiade de él. -Apretando su libro, estaba descubierto con una gran venda en su pecho-

 **Racer** : ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de nuestras oraciones?! -Cojeando, su pierna había sido sanada con magia- Ni verá qué fue lo que lo mato.

 **Brain** : ¡Silencio!, todos ustedes. -Sentado, tenía lo dedos entrelazados asimilando todo- ¿Acaso no vieron lo que paso? -Estos no responden- Acabamos de estar frente a un individuo con tal poder que pudo humillarlos sin verse esforzado. -Recordando aquel ataque que pudo desviar por la misma gracia de Xeno, entrecierra su mirada- Si no los hubiera sacado de ahí antes de que su ataque nos impactara, nuestros planes hubieran sucumbido.

-Tales palabras provenientes de su maestro, los dejo cayados hasta que este se levantó siendo seguidos por ellos hasta donde estaba sus rehenes los cuales uno se puso a la defensiva y la otra temblaba-

 **Brain** : Tu monstruo nos causó muchos problemas, pero ustedes serán testigo de nuestro plan que podrá acabar con él. -Mostrando un sarcófago, este se abre mostrando a un enemigo del pasado que Happy identifico- ¿Creo que ustedes saben quién es este fantasma?

Happy/Wendy: Jellal…

-Abriendo sus ojos, Xeno mira a una parte del bosque tomando la atención de todos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué sucede Xeno? ¿Acaso sentiste algo?

 **Xeno** : Una gran cantidad de firmas de Ki provenientes de aquel lugar. Pero sentí la de tus amigos que están acabando con ellas. -Su cola se detiene mirando a otro lugar- Vaya, esa Ki sí que es inmenso.

 **Erza** : ¿A qué te refieres? -Actualmente, su brazo estaba todo cubierto de Ki amarillo que ya no detenía el paso del veneno, sino que lo ralentizo abruptamente- ¿Qué clase de Ki es?

 **Xeno** : Dire que el normal, porque dudo que tengan otro… Pero la presencia que lo emite tiene cierta similitud con la de Lucy, pero llevándola a mayores extremos. Aparte, siento una presencia maligna naciente de aquel individuo, como si este fuera controlado… -Mira a Erza que estaba apretando los dientes- ¿Acaso saben de quién es?

 **Erza** : Sólo hay una persona que puede tener esas cualidades… Jellal. -Ahora, Xeno miraba a varios lados- ¿Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Si se lo proponen si son eficientes. -Explosiones, creaciones de hielo y torrentes de fuego salen disparadas por el aire- Han acabado con chico rápido, y parece que algo está acabando con los demás miembros.

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Xeno** : Lo sabrás cuando te enseñe a detectar el Ki de tu oponente o amigos, es una habilidad muy simple, pero demasiado útil. -Moviéndose los arbustos, aparece Natsu junto a Wendy y los pequeños gatos voladores- Y ya llego tu ayuda. -Mira a la maga de pelo azul- Oye niña, te encargo a Erza. -Levantándose, empieza a alejarse.-

 **Wendy** : Sí, yo me hare cargo de Erza… Además. -El demonio del frió se detiene mirándola- Gracias por haberme salvado y por decirles donde estaba, lo siento si fui grosera al comienzo.

 **Xeno** : Sabes Wendy, tienes mucho parecido con mi amiga Bizil… Descuida, es momento de que me gane mi paga. Iré a ver si Gray está bien, ustedes son más, creo que podrán estar solos hasta que llegue. -Despegando, sale en una dirección en específico. Pero su vuelo no dura mucho cuando un inmenso haz de luz sale disparado al cielo atrayendo múltiples fuentes de energía mágica negra envolviéndola en espiral- *Así que eso es la magia de la inversión Nirvana*

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si estoy sorprendido de que les guste esta historia, inclusive esta alcanzado a las otras que llevan más tiempo y más capítulos.

►Respondiendo a **«brolyvanhellsin»,** pues bueno, ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! (Bueno, no aquí exactamente, sino que está un poco atrás).

►Respondiendo a **«Dark-Dukemon-14** » También estaba pensando en cuál saga empezarlo, pero viendo que muchos Fanfics de tipo _crossover_ empezaban junto a uno de los personajes de pequeños, o cuando Lucy conoce a Natsu y Happy. Y me dije, ¿Por qué no hacerlo en ese entonces? Y es por el tiempo que le daré a Xeno antes de que regrese a su universo para participar en el torneo del poder. Ya si decido regresarlo o no, bueno, eso se verá en el futuro. Saludos.

► **Este capítulo la haré en honor a mi mascota que tuvo que ser dormida por una infección de almacenamiento de agua. Él ya no comía, no se movía tanto y sólo tomaba agua. Todo no pareció mejorar después de llevarlo al veterinario, tuvimos la última y desgarradora opción de dormirlo… Pensé ser fuerte, pero fue peor cuando fui yo quien lo llevo. Su mirada que me dio antes de caer dormido por el tranquilizante, más la aguja clavada en su corazón que se iba volviendo cada vez más lento… No intente llorar, pero no pude cuando uno de sus ayudantes me dijo que si quería podría irme al otro cuarto, ahí fue cuando empecé a llorar.**

 **Siempre te recordare Kaicer, mi querido hermano que ahora yace en paz.**

►Y después de ello no tenía ganas de escribir o hacer muchas cosas, pero yo mismo me divierto cuando escribo y sé o puedo sentir que puedo entretener a alguien con mis historia y eso es más que suficiente para mí para seguir con esto.

►Si quieres entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Saga de Oración 6.**

 **Título:**

 **«¿Qué fue eso?, el potencial no planeado»**

* * *

 **¿Por qué público un capítulo de esta historia y no del resto?… Bueno, es simple.**

 **Los demás capítulos serán largos y por un error de actualización que tuvo mi PS4, tuve que borrar todo el progreso donde sacaba inspiración para DBS, así que tengo que intentar recuperar todo… Y era mucho.**

 **Así que actualizare esta y mi mano derecha me apoyara con la actualización de otros.**

 **Pero ya fue mucha o poca explicación, yo sé que vinieron a leer cuando vieron la actualización y sin más, comencemos.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación mía y sale en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

-Tras la llegada de una pequeña jovencita de cabello azul largo de nombre Wendy, dio por terminado la espera de todo el grupo que se enfrentaría a oración 6. Siendo que eran seguidas por una pequeña gata blanca parecida a Happy

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Xeno** : Lo sabrás cuando te enseñe a detectar el Ki de tu oponente o amigos, es una habilidad muy simple, pero demasiado útil. -Moviéndose los arbustos, aparece Natsu junto a Wendy y los pequeños gatos voladores- Y ya llego tu ayuda. -Mira a la maga de pelo azul- Oye niña, te encargo a Erza. -Levantándose, empieza a alejarse.-

 **Wendy** : Sí, yo me hare cargo de Erza… Además. -El demonio del frio se detiene mirándola- Gracias por haberme salvado y por decirles donde estaba, lo siento si fui grosera al comienzo.

 **Xeno** : Sabes Wendy, tienes mucho parecido con mi amiga Bizil… Descuida, es momento de que me gane mi paga. Iré a ver si Gray está bien, ustedes son más, creo que podrán estar solos hasta que llegue. -Despegando, sale en una dirección en específico. Pero su vuelo no dura mucho cuando un inmenso haz de luz sale disparado al cielo atrayendo múltiples fuentes de energía mágica negra envolviéndola en espiral- *Así que eso es la magia de la inversión Nirvana*

 **Continuamos** …

-Ya habiendo dejado a sus amigos, Xeno estaba sobrevolando el área hasta llegar a la fuente donde nace el poder mágico de Nirvana-

 **Xeno** : Una descomunal concentración de energía… es mucho alboroto por tan poco poder. -Caminando sin preocupación, observa a una persona mirando directamente a un gran árbol- *Y parece que encontré a aquella persona que desprendía aquel Ki* ¿Así que tú eres el tal llamado Jellal?

-Sin voltearse, el mago que una vez fue parte del consejo seguía mirando al vacío. Al no ver reacción, Xeno se abre camino-

 **Xeno** : Sabes, más que un arma, pareciera haber sido una construcción con otro propósito que fue corrompido y lo llevo a esto… ¿No es así? -Cruzado de brazos, contempla la aun fluyente magia-

 **Jellal** : Nirvana fue hecho para absorber la oscuridad y convertirla en luz, pero esta misma oscuridad fue consumiéndola hasta convertir la luz en oscuridad y traer la muerte. -Volteándolo a ver, una leve sorpresa se lleva al verlo- ¿Vienes con Fairy Tail?

 **Xeno** : Me pagaron para que los cuide, así que mientras no les hagas nada grave a ellos, yo no te veré como un enemigo. -Mirándolo con sus rasgados ojos rojos- Pero dejando de lado todo esto, Erza te menciono.

 **Jella** : Erza… Ese nombre me resuena en la cabeza… Creo que hice algo malo. -Xeno veía en su rostro una culpa que cargaba más no conocía, recordando un evento previo-

* * *

-En un planeta rocoso con plantas moradas, Xeno estaba caminando por los alrededores buscando a alguien-

 **Xeno** : ¡Oye, Bizil! -Moviendo las plantas terrestres hasta encontrarse con una joven rosada que poseía lo que parecería un cuerno flácido en la punta de su cabeza mientras sollozaba en silencio- Eres buena ocultando tu Ki, Bizil.

 **Bizil** : Xeno-san… -Limpiándose las lágrimas, trata de calmarse- Lo siento si les cause problemas… siempre los suelo traer.

 **Xeno** : Ya hablaste con Estela sobre tu pasado, eso ya no es parte de lo que eres ahora. -Viendo que ella aún se lamentaba todas las vidas que había arrebatado, se sienta a su lado- Bizil.

 **Bizil** : ¿Sí? -Xeno le da un golpe en la cabeza provocando que soltara un tierno quejido- Eso dolió. -Sobándose, Xeno empieza a reírse- No fue gracioso.

 **Xeno** : Ay Bizil, es gracioso ver que después de todas las cosas que has hecho, aun te sigues culpando de lo que alguna vez hiciste.

 **Bizil** : Pero esa era yo en mi forma más pura… aun cuando Estela-sama me haya purificado de los males de mi cuerpo, mi mente aún tiene los recuerdo que me siguen atormentando.

 **Xeno** : Sabes, creo que puedes tener razón. -Ella se sorprende- Pudiste ser llamado un demonio que se dedicaba a destruir las cosas que lo hacen tu raza, es especial Majin Boo. -Ella se entristece- Pero debes de entender que tu eres la más susceptible a sentir esos tipos de cambio.

 **Bizil** : No me gusta sentirlo… todo ese odio, deseo de poder y satisfacción al matar no lo tolero. -Mira sus manos temblorosas- Creo que tuve a haber sido destruida cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 **Xeno** : ¿En serio piensas eso? Digo, si no hubieras estado ahí para sanar el veneno que se introdujo a nuestro cuerpo, o aliviar el hambre de todos cuando estábamos extraviados… Bizil, puede que no te guste lo que haces, pero puedes ser mucho más de lo que tú piensas.

 **Bizil** : ¿En serio?

 **Xeno** : Por supuesto, te necesitamos en nuestro equipo. No como miembro, sino como una amiga que no dejaremos. -Le sacude su… ¿cabello?- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? -Xeno toca la frente de Bizil y luego la gema de su pecho- Ahora tu problema en mi problema, si vuelves a sentirte así, no descansare hasta que renazcas como una nueva persona.

 **Bizil** : Muchas gracias por darme alientos, Xeno-san. -Ya sin lágrimas a los ojos, a lo lejos se acercaba el resto del equipo- Ya llegaron.

 **Xeno** : Descuida, es mi trabajo como el líder alentar a todos. -Levantando el pulgar, la acerca a su rostro mientras la envuelve con su brazo- Y entre nos, ninguno del equipo es puro o algo así, todos tenemos nuestro historial de pecados.

 **Bizil**. ¿Incluyendo a…?

* * *

-El recuerdo de Xeno se corta de golpe mientras sacude su cabeza con fuerza por el dolor que sentía. Tanto así que Jellal se acercó a él demostrando que no le tenía miedo-

 **Jellal** : ¿Te encuentras bien? -Xeno da un paso atrás mientras controla su respiración-

 **Xeno** : Descuida, sólo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, estaré bien… Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí al lado de esta fuente de poder mágico?

 **Jellal** : No lo sé… No recuerdo nada, sólo que alguien me dijo que activara esto. -Formulando las personas que tal vez fueran, Xeno ya tenía la idea- Pero ya no sé qué hacer… lo único que tengo es una inmensa carga y una culpa inmensa

 **Xeno** : Puedo ver en ti que eres alguien que ha pasado por muchos eventos tristes, Jellal. -Dándole un muy leve golpe en el pecho, vuelve a tocar la gema de su pecho- Listo, ahora tus problemas son los míos y no descansare hasta que seas alguien nuevo.

 **Jellal** : ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Xeno** : Mi nombre es Xenomorfo, pero puedes llamarme Xeno. -Aun procesando el nombre, este suelta unas risas- Lo sé, nombre raro que queda con alguien raro. -Mirando a lo lejos, un camino entre los árboles se mostraba- Y es momento de que escuches a este tipo raro que es momento de que inicies nuevamente.

 **Jellal** : Espero volver a vernos otra vez, Xeno. -Retirándose, Xeno queda solo otra vez mirando a la fuente de poder- *Podría destruirte ahora mismo, pero será mejor que ellos lo hagan* -Dando media vuelta, al primer paso que da se queda quieto al sentir algo- ¿Eh?

…

-Lastima y casi sin magia, Lucy estaba arrodillada en un gran rio donde estaba desapareciendo Aries y Leo tras haber recibido un disparo de Caelum por órdenes de Ángel-

 **Lucy** : ¡Y te haces llamar un maga de espíritus celestiales! -Aferrándose con fuerza a sus llaves, su cuerpo empieza a temblar- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

 **Ángel** : Vaya, parece ser que la pobre niña se nos puso sentimental. -Burlonamente, la señala con su dedo provocando de Caelum cargue otro ataque- Me hare de tus espíritus celestiales mientras me deshago de tu cuerpo, tómalo como un castigo por lo que hizo tu monstruoso amigo.

 **Lucy** : Nosotros los derrotaremos con o sin Xeno, y lo hare yo contigo por como tratas a tus espíritus celestiales. -Tratando de lamentarse, se incorpora débilmente-

 **Ángel** : Que chica más ilusa, yo cumpliré mi oración aun cuando tenga que mancharme con la sangre de todo tu gremio. -Mira a su espíritu- Cubelius, acabala. -El espíritu da una serie de pitidos- ¿Qué? Pues claro que te ordene matarla. -Otra serie de pitidos suenan- Ordene, patético espíritu celestial. -Apretando su llave, Caelum gira bruscamente mientras carga su ataque- Genial, lo patético se pega.

-Apretando sus llaves contra sí, el disparo del espíritu mecanizado es disparado, pero su sorpresa para horror fue ver que Hibiki se interpuso frente a ella recibiendo el disparo y cayendo en el agua con un ruido sordo-

 **Ángel** : Bueno, me acaba de facilitar el castigo que estaba pensando para él, sigues otra vez tú… -Su mirada arrogante se borra al ver a Lucy tomando al mago de _Archive_ entre sus brazos mientras la sangre por el impacto corría por la corriente, pero eso no era lo que le cambio la actitud, sino que fue ver a la maga celestial empezar a ser envuelta en un aura dorada que provoco que el agua del rio se separara de ella en un círculo- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Lucy** : Tú… tú… -Apretando sus puños con fuerza, ella se levanta- ¿Cómo pudiste? -El tono de su voz fue leve, pero ahora el aura dorada empezaba a propagarse en forma de rayos sorprendió aún más a la miembro femenino de Oración 6- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! -Soltando un grito y cerrando sus puños con furia, su cuerpo fue envuelto por completo de un aura blanca y dorada estremeciendo la tierra-

 **Ángel** : ¡¿Qué es esto?! -Retrocediendo, apunta otra vez con el cañón a Lucy, cuando este disparo, la misma barrera de energía que tenía Lucy la protegía- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Lucy** : Has pasado una línea que desearas nunca haberla cruzado. -Cada paso que daba Lucy, la tierra se agrietaba mientras pedazos de piedras levitaban un poco- Asesinaste personas, dañas a tus espíritus celestiales y mataste a un amigo mío… -Apretando su puño con fuerza, este fue envuelto en Ki dorado- ¡Lo pagaras caro!

-Dando el primer golpe en el suelo, este se parte mandándola a volar. Cayendo en el suelo, se reincorpora lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue tomada del brazo por Lucy quien la empieza a estamparla en el suelo con fuerza-

-A unos pasos de ellas, estaba Hibiki quien se recostó en una roca mirando la pelea de las magas celestiales-

 **Hibiki** : *¿Qué es esa descomunal fuerza, Lucy?* -Ahora, Cubelios se abalanzó contra Lucy no sin antes ella lo tomara con las dos manos y lo aplastara como una lata enviándolo al mundo de los espíritus celestiales- *Ella la asesino* -Aun con el recuerdo de que Ángel asesino a su amiga, utiliza la poca magia que le queda para enviarle un archivo a Lucy- *Espero y puedas con ella… Lucy* -Cayendo nuevamente, es detenido por una figura negra- Xeno-sama.

 **Xeno** : … -Xeno estaba mirando lo que hacía Lucy, pero decidió no interferir y darle algo a Hibiki- Comete esto, te recuperara físicamente. -Hibiki mira que tenía un frijol en su mano, pero viendo todas las cosas que había hecho, asintió comiéndoselo-

-Lucy lanza a ángel a unos árboles cuando algo le llego a su cabeza-

 **Lucy** : Esto… -Mirando para atrás, mira a Xeno y a un recuperado Hibiki quienes asienten- Lo hare. -Arrodillándose, su cuerpo empieza a liberar su magia celestial creando un entorno parecido al firmamento- _Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos... Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos. Hazte conocer a mí… Oh, Tetrabiblos... Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas... Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola. Oh ochenta y ocho signos... ¡Brillen!_ -Una serie de planetas y constelaciones empiezan a rodearla con velocidad, siendo que todo el ataque iría a un objetivo-

 _¡URANO METRIA!_ -Un inmenso haz de luz galáctico golpea a ángel mientras su cuerpo inconsciente cae al agua y es arrastrada-

-El momento de felicidad de Lucy se vio opacado por un inmenso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de caer, es atrapada con lo que ella mira que estaba siendo sostenida por su amigo blindado-

 **Xeno** : Tenía mis sospechas… pero parece ser que tú asimilaste el Ki que tenías atrapado en tu cuerpo y el que estabas creando termino por consumir el mío. Felicidades, Lucy. Ahora eres la humana con el dominio de Ki más poderosa de este planeta. -Cayendo inconsciente, vuelve a mirar al mago- Tenla y cuídala, es momento de que entre en acción.

-Mientras avanzaba, coloco 2 dedos en su frente y en un borrón repentino de su cuerpo, desapareció para sorpresa de Hibiki-

 **...**

-Frente a frente, estaba Erza al lado de Jellal quien había sido capturado aun cuando se había ido por Brain donde tenía un ceño mágico morado en su pecho con la intención de destruirlo, pero Brain destruye el ceño que estaba en Nirvana liberando su poder-

 **Brain** : Nirvana, ¡es mía ahora! -Extendiendo sus manos, el inmenso poder mágico sale disparado al cielo con mayor intensidad- ¡Despierta! -Cuando Erza iba a contraatacar, el cielo empieza a destruirse mientras se alzaba una inmensa figura- ¡Revélate!

 **Cobra** : ¡Puedo oírlo, el sonido del futuro! ¡El sonido de la luz desapareciendo! -El inmenso poder desbordar mientras una figura miraba desde las alturas. Moviendo su cola con su rastreador colocado, Xeno mira y graba todo lo que pasa-

 **Xeno** : Bitácora de Xeno. El tal cual preciado y anhelado poder de «Nirvana» a atraído la atención de un grupo de magos oscuros denominándose a ellos mismos como «Oración 6» con el fin de poseer su funcionamiento de convertir la energía de luz en energía oscura. Tal amenaza sigue siendo inferior a una destrucción planetaria o satelital, así que no es latente a herirme, pero eso es diferente para los habitantes del lugar. -Un poco más debajo de ellos, estaba cobra y Natsu teniendo su pelea siendo Natsu el ganador por un poderoso rugido- El mago de fuego, Natsu, sigue causándome intriga junto a aquellos llamados « _Dragons slayers_ »… Ocultan algo dentro de ellos, algo que sobrepasa a las personas de este mundo. Xeno fuera.

-Guardando el rastreador, el inmenso pulpo mecánico con una ciudad que caminaba a un rumbo en específico, estaba teniendo una o sino varias peleas donde Jura demostraba su poder y título como mago santo siendo que derroto a Brain-

-La mirada de Xeno se pose en una maga escarlata que estaba siendo atacada por Midnight mientras ella trataba de defender a Jellal de todos sus ataques-

-En ello, un recuerdo fugaz le llega donde estaba el tirado en el suelo herido y sin fuerzas mientras una figura estaba enfrente de él protegiéndolo de lo que parecía ser un gran sujeto rodeado de basto Ki maligno. El recuerdo se corta dándole un dolor en la cabeza aún más aguda mientras la sacude intentando disipar el dolor-

-Vuelve a mirar a Erza quien estaba tirada en el suelo mientras su adversario parecía saborear el momento, Xeno aprieta los puños y desciende en caída libre hasta ellos-

…

 **Midnight** : Es una lástima que no pudiste defender a Jellal, y es aún peor que lo defiendes con su pasado. -Levantando una espada del suelo, esta empieza a afilarse y volverse aún más delgada-

 **Erza** : Callate, yo te detendré. Y si no soy yo, alguien más lo hara. -Sus esfuerzos en levantarse parecían en vano-

 **Midnight** : Si que son unas sabandijas bastantes molestas, pero tú no eres el plato principal. -Observa a Jellal- ¿No crees que tanto poder mágico encerrado sin ningún uso es un desperdicio?

 **Jella** : No sé de qué hablas…

 **Midnight** : El etherion si afecto tus recuerdos… Bueno, cualquiera que tenga el pasado que tuviste desearía olvidarlo. Considéralo como tu oración, Jellal. -Blandiendo la espada, la apunta a Jellal- Ahora, es decidir si te asesino a ti, o a la maga de Fairy Tail. -Cuando iba a alzar la espada, un fuerte ruido sordo caes en medio de ellos enviándolos para atrás- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

 **Xeno** : No un qué, sino un quién. -Alzándose, era la primera vez que Midnight miraba a Xeno levantarse desde el pequeño cráter sin verse afectado. La nube de polvo de disipo mientras sus gemas brillaban por la luz de la luna y sus ojos rojos contrastaban con su armadura negra-

 **Midnight** : Tú, tú eres aquel monstruo que trajeron los de Fairy Tail… Tú casi matas a varios de nuestros miembros. -Sin dejar de mirarlo, intentaba ocultar el instinto que le decía que se alejara- Tendré que acabar contigo prime… -Una serie de ráfagas de aire comprimidas le pasan aún lado destruyendo las rocas y edificios a su paso-

 **Xeno** : Te enseñare lo que tuvieron que pasar tus colegas cuando se enfrentaron a algo más grande que ustedes. -Su primer paso basto para que el mago cayera al suelo retrocediendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que ibas a derrotarme?

 **Midnight** : Grrrr… Tienes una armadura muy peculiar. -Una sonrisa de confianza se dibuja en su rostro-

 **Xeno** : Tienes un buen gusto, tengo otras bio-armaduras que cambian de color, pero suelo usar más el negro. -La expresión de Midnigth parecía de esfuerzo mientras alzaba su brazo- ¿Qué haces?

 **Midnight** : ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona? Deberías estar agonizando mientras su armadura empieza a lastimarte… _¡Espiral de dolor!_ -Aun confuso por lo que hacía el mago, este incrementaba la magia- ¿Acaso usas algún tipo de magia que no pueda controlar? Debería de poder manipular la ropa y las armaduras…

 **Xeno** : Niño emo, es una bio-armadura. Es como si intentaras que mis cuernos atravesaran mi cabeza… En serio, ustedes no son muy listos cuando se enfrentan a alguien. -Dándole un golpe con la punta de los dedos lo manda a volar a la lejanía- Sentía más poder en él que en el estado actual de su padre.

 **Erza** : Gracias por venir, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : No es nada, es mi trabajo. Dice mientras voltea su mirada a Jellal- Pensé que te encontrarías lejos, a menos que me engañaras o te trajeran de vuelta. -Este asiente en lo último- Lo supuse. Bueno, si no quieres ser parte de todo esto, puedes retirarte sin ningún problema.

-Cuando iban a emprender camino, a la distancia se divisó una enorme cantidad de magia verde siendo expulsada del mismo punto donde estaban Natsu, Gray, y Happy-

 **Erza** : Que increíble cantidad de poder mágico es ese. -Estupefacta, la energía se concentró en un punto- Esto no es nada bueno.

 **Jellal** : Lo siento tanto si fui quien liberó el sello de Nirvana. Tenemos que detenerlo. -Sosteniéndose aun con el daño mira sus manos- Hare lo necesario para destruirlo.

 **Erza** : Sabes, a veces me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir encadenada a este mundo llamado combate? -Su mirada se alza al cielo-

 **Xeno** : Esa misma pregunta me la he estado haciendo desde hace décadas… -Mirando al cielo, baja la vista hasta ellos- He luchado batallas gran parte de mi vida, y parece ser que seguirá siendo así.

 **Jella** : ¿Y no te gustaría dejar de pelear?

 **Xeno** : ¿A quién no? Bueno, a unos les gusta pelear por entretenimiento, pero no cuando hay algo en juego. -Mira a Erza- Lamentablemente, Erza y yo compartimos algo que muchos no saben, y es que nosotros peleamos para que ustedes no lo hagan. -Esta sonríe un poco- Me asegurare de que las peleas que estén por venir, ella pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse a ella sola y a todos quienes ama… Serás una gran guerrera, Erza Scarlet.

 **Erza** : Espero aprender bien de quien será mi maestro. -El momento emotivo fue callado cuando Nirvana empieza a acumular energía en un cañón apuntando a un lugar en específico- Esperen, no me digan que ese poder mágico es de… ¡Nirvana va a disparar!

 **Jella** : ¡Hay que detenerlo! -Siendo tarde, el cañón depara siendo escuchado un grito de una niña- ¡Xeno! -Buscándolo con la mirada, se da la sorpresa de que no está- ¡¿A dónde fue?!

 **Erza** : ¡¿Acaso él?! -Vocifera alterada-

…

-En Cait Shelter, los magos y el maestro estaban todos reunidos en el interior del gremio abrazándose unos con los otros por la aparente destrucción y muerte presente. El destello del disparo mágico se divisaba más cercas, pero una sombra a la distancia se interpone entre ellos-

 **Xeno** : Tú te miras con mucho potencial, esperemos y no me decepciones. -Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, el disparo impacta y es detenido causando una mayor sorpresa a todos quienes lo miraban incrédulos-

…

 **Jellal** : ¡Imposible! ¡Lo está deteniendo con una mano! -Estupefacto, mira a Erza quien aún estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto- Erza.

 **Erza** : Ese es el sujeto que será mi maestro… Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, Xeno. -Una sonrisa se emboza en su rostro aun viendo que Nirvana intentaba atravesarlo en vano-

…

 **Natsu** : ¡Increíble, en verdad es increíble! -Sosteniéndose con esfuerzo, ellos acababan de salir del cuarto con ayuda de Lucy que los encontró- ¡Me muero de ganas de poder pelear otra vez contra él!

 **Gray** : ¡Acaso no vez la diferencia, cabeza de cerilla! ¡Intenta detener un disparo mágico de gran poder y tal vez tengas chance!

 **Natsu** : Lo dices porque no has tenido el placer de pelear contra Xeno, es ser un ladrillo contra un inmenso muro. -Sus puños se prenden en fuego- Ya me estoy emocionando.

 **Lucy** : Detener ese ataque con sus manos, aun pienso que pudo ser mucho. -Un poco nerviosa por su amigo, muestra su preocupación- Aun así, Xeno es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder con más.

 **Happy** : Aye sir. -Levantando su patita, todos salen del lugar-

…

 **Zero** : ¡¿Qué?! -Su preciada arma no parecía estar haciendo efecto en aquel individuo- *Brain subestimo más a este monstruo* -Apretando sus puños con fuerzo por ver que poco a poco su cañón perdía poder. Todo ese odio se trasformó en una risa maniaca- ¡Será un inmenso placer destruirte, monstruo Xeno!

…

-Perdiendo poder, el disparo cesa mientras Xeno desciende al suelo retirando su brazo. Las personas del gremio salen de este en busca de su salvador, pero se detienen al ver lo que tenían adelante-

 **Roubaul** : Muchas gracias por habernos salvado… ¿señor? -Aun confundido, es el primero en hablar, pero no dura por el dato faltante-

 **Xeno** : Llámenme Xeno… -Mira su mano la cual estaba al rojo vivo, su armadura se encontraba rota y algo herida- Jejeje…. Duele bastante. -Quitándose el guante, este lo guarda- Hay varias preguntas, como el hecho de qué son ustedes.

 **Roubaul** : Soy Roubaul, maestro de este gremio. Y, ¿a qué se refiere con lo que somos nosotros? -Un poco dudoso por ello pregunta-

 **Xeno** : Eres bueno ocultando tu naturaleza, nadie sospecha tu defunción. -Eso lo sorprende- Pero las preguntas son para aquellos que quieren las respuestas. -Moviendo su pie, el suelo truena en un círculo mientras las rocas empiezan a levitar y los rayos se hacen presentes- Les recomiendo retirarse, ahora.

-Dicho y hecho, vuelven a adentrarse al gremio. Con su mano buena, Xeno toma postura mientras carga su brazo derecho a su espalda. A lo lejos, Zero volvía a cargar el cañón-

 **Zero** : Pudiste con uno, veamos si pueden con la máxima potencia… ¡Nirvana, dispara todo tu poder! -Dos de los 6 tentáculos se posicionan en la boca del disparo empezando a acumular más luz. Tal acción consumiría todo el poder de había almacenado, pero podría abastecerse después- ¡Fuego! -El ahora rayo morado, negro y blanco sale disparado con mayor poder, tanto que empuja a la gigante construcción-

-Con Xeno no era diferente, él estaba concentrándose para ver cuánto necesitaba para detener, destruir y no acabar con el planeta con el siguiente ataque-

 **Xeno** : Lo tengo… -Dando 3 volteretas para atrás, Xeno empieza a acumular una gran cantidad de Ki azul y blanco mientras recita las palabras- _Kame_ … -La distancia entre ellos se acortaba- Hame… -El eco de su voz más la cantidad de Ki que se acumuló en una de sus manos, creo un momento de silencio mientras cuando tenía prácticamente el disparo de frente- ¡Ha…!

-Aquella poderosa técnica predilecta de uno de los guerreros más fuertes de su universo resonó el nombre de ella con el grito de Xeno. El inmenso poder que desprendía de su mano creo tal onda expansiva que consumió parte del suelo en el que se encontraba, destruyendo los alrededores y ganando distancia entre Nirvana y esta-

-Los ojos de todos se agrandaron al ver como el Kamehameha de Xeno consumía al disparo de Nirvana y se aproximaba velozmente a esta. Todos instintivamente saltan de aquella ciudad andante alejándose lo más que podían mientras el ataque llegaba-

 **Zero** : Yo… ¿perdí? -Siendo consumido por el ataque, se lleva a Nirvana levantándola y arrastrándola a lo lejos para espectáculo de todos y terminar con una inmensa explosión que dejo un inmenso cráter con una larga y ancha trinchera-

-Suspirando, baja su mano que emanaba humo blanco mientras se reincorporaba. Aun con su mano lastimada, toma una venda apretándola intentando cubrir el daño-

 **Xeno** : Creo que me pase un poco… -Viendo que nuevamente se descontrolo un poco, mueve su cola nervioso- Genial, ahora tendré problemas. -Alejándose de los asustados miembros de Cait Shelter, llega con los demás magos-

 **Natsu** : ¡Hombre, eso fue increíble! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! -Emocionado, le da un golpe en la espalda-

 **Gray** : Siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente, Natsu. -Mira a Xeno- Cada vez haces que dude los límites del poder, amigo.

 **Lucy** : Espera, Xeno, tu mano. -Era evidente, esta se encontraba vendada- ¿Fue por recibir el ataque de Nirvana?

 **Xeno** : Mi bio-armadura fue la que absorbió la mayoría del impacto, aunque si me duele por el daño que esta me hizo más que el del ataque.

 **Erza** : Pero lograste destruir a Nirvana y contrarrestar 2 veces tanta magia, me pregunto si poder hacer eso luego de que me entrenes. -Eso toma desprevenidos a todos-

 **Xeno** : Primero tengo que analizar de lo que eres capaz, pero podríamos decir que sí, muy posiblemente.

 **Lucy** : Espera, ¿dijiste que entrenarías a Erza? -Este asiente-

 **Xeno** : De hecho, pensaba también entrenarte para que no mueras por sobre esfuerzo de manipular el Ki. -Esta se congela- Y de una vez te aviso que será un arduo entrenamiento donde no aceptare la debilidad.

 **Happy** : Lucy, ¿me puedo quedar con tus espíritus celestiales? -La jala de su pierna-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Qué quieres decir gato?! -Intentando tomarlo, este se oculta detrás de Natsu-

 **Xeno** : Bueno, terminaron su trabajo con mi ayuda, pero aún hay unas cosas que tienen que hacer ustedes por dar por concluido esto. -Mira a Wendy- Y espero puedas soportar lo que estas por descubrir, Wendy.

 **Wendy** : ¿De qué trata?

 **Xeno** : Niña, trata d ser fuerte. -Dando unos pasos, se dirige con sus amigos- Estoy un poco cansado, ustedes deberían de arreglar las cosas para luego descansar, les esperara un entrenamiento muy arduo temprano.

 **Lucy** : No sé por qué siento que me lamentare por ir… -Dice sin ocultar su miedo- ¿No habrá excepciones por mí, verdad?

 **Xeno** : A menos que quieras estar nuevamente cercas de la muerte, será quien no le despegare un ojo de encima. -Mira a Natsu y a Gray- Ustedes también pueden ir, si les interesa ser más fuertes.

 **Natsu** : ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Genial, ahora nadie podrá contra mí cuando sea más fuerte! -Su entusiasmo se manifiesta en fuego-

 **Gray** : Odio admitirlo, pero estoy igual de emocionado que el traga fuego. -Ambos chocan sus puños-

 **Xeno** : Todos son aceptados para entrar, pero tienen que demostrar su determinación. -Mira a Wendy- Wendy, has demostrado ser fuerte, espero y sigas haciéndolo.

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Siendo sinceros, pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, pero decidí darle más énfasis a hacerlo así para que el próximo pueda recompensar lo corto de este. Será entretenido ver o escribir el entrenamiento que tengan ellos, ya que no tengo pensado hacer que todos disparen técnicas o algo así, es más un potenciador de lo que ya son ellos.

►Respondiendo a **«Dark-Dukemon-14** » Siendo sincero, lo hubiera hecho más sanguinario por el hecho de la raza de Xeno, y aunque no lo pudo ver directamente cara a cara, tal vez cambie la temática de este en un futuro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues… sí, Xeno sí ira a Edolas donde te daré un pequeño epolier: Él estará enojado… y mucho.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 de FT y DBS. En Busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Saga de Daphne.**

 **Título:**

 **«Se los dije, esto no fue fácil»**

* * *

 **¡Ahhhhhhh! No me llega la inspiración para escribir DBS, tengo la idea pero no las ganas ... Hasta entonces tendré que actualizar esta historia y las otras.**

 **Por cierto, hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Dejare mi rabieta a un lado y espero disfruten el capítulo, comencemos.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **/: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena alcalde.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación y venta en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentran.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Xeno** : Bueno, termine su trabajo con mi ayuda, pero aún hay cosas que tienen que hacer por favor por concluido esto. -Mira a Wendy. Espero poder soportar lo que estas por descubrir, Wendy.

 **Wendy** : ¿De qué trata?

 **Xeno** : Niña, trata de ser fuerte. -Dando unos pasos, se dirige con sus amigos- Estoy un poco cansado, tienes que arreglar las cosas para luego descansar, las esperazas son muy rápidas.

 **Lucy** : No sé por qué siento que me lamentare por ir ... -Dice sin ocultar su miedo- ¿No hay excepciones para mí, verdad?

 **Xeno** : A menos que estés cerca de la muerte, ¿quién es el que más se acerca? -Mira a Natsu ya Gray- Ustedes también pueden ir, si les interesa ser más fuertes.

 **Natsu** : ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Genial, ahora nadie podrá contra mí cuando sea más fuerte! -Su entusiasmo se manifiesta en fuego-

 **Gray** : Odio admitirlo, pero estoy igual de emocionado que el traga fuego. -Ambos chocan sus puños-

 **Xeno** : Todos son aceptados para entrar, pero tienen que demostrar su determinación. -Mira a Wendy- Wendy, tiene el caballo fuerte, espero y sigas haciéndolo.

 **Continuamos** ...

-Habiendo derrotado a Oración 6 y Wendy descubriera que en Caith Shelter, el maestro revela el pasado de la tribu Nirvit, y además que todo el gremio Cait Shelter, estaba formado por espíritus. Wendy entristece al quedar sola, por lo que Erza, la invita a Fairy Tail con la esperanza de que ella tenga una familia-

-En una de las mesas exteriores del gremio, estaban sentadas las personas hablando mientras se hacía una actividad de esparcimiento cuando ella tenía una bolsa con varias cosas adentro y estaba arreglando un dispositivo-

 **Juvia** : Juvia te trajo todas las cosas que pediste, Xeno-san. -Entregregó una bolsa donde tenía varias cosas como lacrimas, libros y varios objetos de tamaño pequeño. También tenía instrucciones para recibir las demás cosas de mayor tamaño.

 **Xeno** : Muchas gracias, Juvia-san. -Tomando las cosas, saca una cápsula con la que guarda las cosas y la vida en la cuenta en tu bolsillo, en la cuenta de tu dinero. Pensaba darte oro o piedras preciosas, pero es más práctico si te doy moneda nacional.

 **Juvia** : Descuida, Juvia puede esperar. -Abriendo el libro, empieza a ojearlo- Por cierto, ¿por qué pediste todas esas cosas? Juvia piensa que Xeno-san es más tecnológico que lo que hay aquí.

 **Xeno** : Tienes razón, pero tengo que estudiar el ambiente en donde me encuentro varado. -Recargándose en su silla, moviendo su cola levantando algo del suelo- Aquí tengo algo que tal vez te sirva. -Le entrega una diadema que tenía una planta verde en la frente- Creo que puedes impresionarlo con esto.

 **Juvia** : Juvia también piensa eso. -Tomándola, la guarda en su bolso- Gracias, Xeno-san. Además, Juvia tiene curiosidad por lo que estas construyendo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Esto? Bueno, es una pequeña ayuda que tendré para cuando entrene cuando vuelvan de su misión ... De hecho, creo que tengo una idea que pueda ayudarte.

 **Juvia** : Juvia quisiera escucharla.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, ¿qué tal si eres mi ayudante cuando los entrene? -Eso la sorprende- Si acepta, se acerca más de Grey. -Los ojos de la mañana de agua se agrandan cuando se levanta de golpe aceptando-

 **Juvia** : ¡Cuenta con la ayuda de Juvia, Xeno-san! * ¡Ahhh, Gray-sama! Podré estar a tu lado cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles * -Fantaseando en su mundo, Xeno se queda mirando con duda-

 **Xeno** : Okey ... Por cierto, quisiera pedirte una cosa más. -Ya sale de su muy alegre y algo retorcido mundo de la imaginación, asiente al demonio del frio- Ocupare que hagas algo que estará en privado ... eso lo incluye, maestro Makarov. -Saliendo de las sombras, este les saludo mientras que inocentemente-

 **Juvia** : Maestro.

 **Makarov** : No era mentéra que si puedes sentir a cualquiera, deberías saberme también a mí sobre cómo identifica las personas, podría servirnos bastante. -Tomando asiente, mira un Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Ustedes pueden sentir el poder mágico, no es muy diferente a lo que yo hago. La única diferencia es que el mío es más preciso. Pero eso es tema para otra ocasión, necesito de su ayuda para algo que hare. -Su mirada se volvió eres demostrando que el tema lo era-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué clase de tarea?

 **Xeno:** Como lo veo, puedo llamar a la atención de todos en el país, cosa que no tengo ganas de ser perseguido o tener una autorización para pisar los talones. -Saca un reloj de pulsera color gris (como el gran saiyaman) para ponérselo después en su muñeca-

 **Makarov** : Pero sigo sin entender para qué nos ocupas. -Acomodándose el reloj, Xeno le aplasta uno de los botones laterales del dispositivo cambiando su apariencia a la de un humano con la misma complexión muscular, su tono de piel era bronceado y su cabello era el mismo color de sus gemas peinado para tras con unos cuantos mechones salientes. Vistiendo ahora su bio-traje de armadura galáctica con las mismas escalas de color, un conjunto de pantalones negros y unas botas con pinchos metálicos

 **Xeno** : Es un disfraz con el que está trabajando últimamente, pero más que nada se usa para despistarlos. -Apretando nuevamente, vuelve a mostrar su forma original- Pero para que no levantemos sospechas, necesito su sello de gremio.

 **Makarov** : Ya veo que lo quieres llegar ... Pero creo que sabes que no puedes llevar el símbolo de Fairy Tail como un disfraz.

 **Xeno** : Tienes razón en ello, por eso es una tarea / favor. Pide algo a cambio de que tenga la marca de su gremio.

 **Juvia** : ¿Y por qué no mejor te da un Fairy Tail, Xeno-san? -Una buena propuesta aunque algo simple-

 **Xeno** : El hecho es que no está para siempre aquí, en cuanto consiga el mandado que me otorgará, tendré que regresar para poder seguir con las cosas que dejaré. Además, los gremios son para magos y yo no soy poseedor de magia o algo así, mi fuerza viene del manejo del Ki. -Responde a la maga de agua con lo que Makarov suelta un suspiro-

 **Makarov** : Hay mucho más para un mago que simplemente manejar la magia ... la fuerza de uno puede provenir de múltiples fuentes tanto opuestas o similares, inclusive de aquellas que otras desconocen. Todo lo puede ser útil e irrelevante hasta el momento en que el poseedor lo tiene con ella, lo que cada uno elige hacer con nosotros es lo que nosotros definimos.

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que Xeno-san usa su fuerza para ayudar al resto de las personas y mantenerlo para que todos puedan vivir felices, así que Juvia sabe que Xeno-san puede ser un mago a su estilo. -Apoyando a su maestro, el arcosiano

 **Makarov** : Nosotros, los magos de Fairy Tail aprovechamos todo lo que somos, y con ellos formamos un lazo familiar donde apreciamos el tiempo que pasamos todos juntos viviendo experiencias y la misma vida al máximo ... eso es ser un mago para nosotros, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : Sabes, eso es parecido al lema y el juramento que tenemos como patrullero del tiempo ... Caray, me han puesto nostálgico. -Se levanta mirando a los alrededores- Me disculpo por la petición que les pedí, eran una muy buena charla, pero creo que no puedo ser parte de su gremio.

 **Juvia** : ¿Por qué?

 **Xeno** : Porque ustedes son realmente una loca y agradable familia. -Su comentario le causo un aleve risa a ellos- Tanto que no merecen tener alguien que les cause problemas cuando yo vaya.

 **Makarov** : Si en verdad crees eso, no te diré nada más. Pero si quieres la maraca del gremio para tu disfraz, debes ayudarme al gremio ya mis muchachos. ¿Tenemos un trato? -Extiende su mano a Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Trato aceptado. -Estrechando sus manos, este se desprecia y ya habiendo colocado el patrón del gremio en la fuente de datos del reloj, se disparó a probar su invento- Juvia, ¿ahora sigue mi favor?

 **...**

-Caminando por los pasillos de Mangolia, estaba el equipo de Natsu y después de haber tenido una Wendy a su primera y no tan exitosa misión-

 **Lucy** : Y pensar que tuve que volver corriendo por las cosas que destruyeron. -Triste, busca con la esperanza de que en su bolsillo haya algo de dinero-

 **Erza** : Tienes que ser tan imprudente, Natsu. -Con la mirada cerrada, Natsu ya tenía previamente varios moretones en la cabeza-

 **Natsu** : ¡Oh vamos! ¡No fue mi culpa, ese sujeto no quiso me escuchó y me provocó! -Se excusa con los brazos bruzados-

 **Gris** : Siempre tienes que estropear todo, cabello de chicle.

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso quieres que te deje como a un sujeto, paleta helada? -Chocando cabezas, hijo golpeado en la nuca por la maga de armadura-

 **Erza** : Siempre son igual de ruidosos. -Acomodándose su guantelete, estaban por llegar al gremio hasta que se toparon con una de sus amigas caminando por varias tiendas- ¿Esa es Juvia? -Cuando estaba saliendo del lugar, la estaba acompañando un joven moreno de cabello morado para impresión de todos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Quién es él? No lo había visto por aquí antes. -Algo en ella le daba un aire de familiaridad- Pero siento que lo conozco por algún motivo.

 **Feliz** : Tal vez Juvia está en una cita. -Por extraño que parezca, una ligera mueca de sorpresa surgió en la cara del mago de hielo. Aunque se ve un poco mayor. ( **/ Aclarare ese punto al final de este capítulo /)**

 **Wendy** : Podría ser cierto.

 **Erza** : No tenemos nada que ver con la vida privada de Juvia, ahora tenemos que darnos la contraseña para encontrarnos con Xeno para poder ver sobre nuestro entrenamiento. -Siguiendo su paso al gremio, aún no pudo despegar su vista de ese sujeto, algo en ella le dijo que era alguien más-

 **...**

 **Juvia** : Parece ser que nos vieron, Xeno-san. -Ya no está a la vista de ellos, Xeno asiente- Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

 **Xeno** : Esplendido, fue una gran idea usar esa barrera de agua en mi, así Natsu no pudo asimilar mi olor. -Extendiendo su mano, aparece un rastreador de color azul- Tómalo, es para lo que viene.

 **Juvia** : Juvia espera seguir siendo de ayuda para Xeno-san. -Tomando el dispositivo, lo guarda en su bolso- Y Juve podrá aprender en un Xeno más sobre la magia de Juvia.

 **Xeno** : Espero tus clases, Juvia-san.

 **...**

En el gremio, el equipo está en una de las mesas esperando a alguien en particular, ese alguien entro al menos cuando el resto lo miraba aún con ojos de asombro por lo que les dijo cuando se detuvo y destruyó un Nirvana de un movimiento-

 **Xeno** : Parece ser que están presentes Todos los que aceptaron mi invitación. -Tomando asiento, extiende varias píldoras con el color respectivo de cada uno, es el uniforme de entrenamiento que tiene que usar.

 **Natsu** : Pero si solo son unas pastillas, ¿cómo se supone que usamos esto?

 **Erza** : ¿Acaso nunca ha prestado atención cuando él las usa? -Presionando el botón de la parte superior, se abre en una pequeña explosión de humo donde aparece un perro de entrenamiento donde la camisa, el cinturón, las botas y los guantes son de un color negro y el color del traje es la misma que representaba la magia de cada uno, en el caso de Erza era rojo y tenía el estampado de la patrulla del tiempo-

 **Xeno** : Voy a querer que lo tengan cuando empiece mañana. -Levantándose de su asiento, se dirige nuevamente a la salida- El entrenamiento inicia mañana temprano, si no se presenta cuando yo este, quiere decir que no tengo la iniciativa y si está listo

 **Lucy** : ¿Dónde va a ser el lugar? -Abriendo su capsula donde el color era un amarillo pegándole al dorado- Xeno.

 **Xeno** : En donde está escondida mi nave, ya sabes dónde está, así que depende de ti guiarlos. Los veo mañana, se abre todo lo que puede y se vuelve pesado. -Poniendo 2 de sus dedos en su frente, este desaparece en un borrón-

 **Gray** : Bueno, al menos estos trajes se ven que son resistentes. -Destello de luz lo cegó momentáneamente para mostrar a Erza ya vistiéndolo- Nada mal, de hecho, también yo lo pondré.

 **Lucy** : Pues te servirá para estar vestido. -Un poco desconcertado, Lucy señala su cuerpo para darse cuenta la sorpresa de que estaba en boxeadores-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Qué ?! ¿Otra vez no! -Se puso las cosas rápidas mientras buscaba las otras-

 **Natsu** : Pues yo estoy emocionado, ya tengo ganas de volverme más fuerte. -Ya sacando su perro de color anaranjado- ¿Me pregunto si podría hacer las mismas cosas que él? -Pone sus 2 dedos en la delantera intentado desaparecer-

 **Feliz** : ¡Tú puedes Natsu!

 **Lucy** : Creo que no es así de fácil. -Con una gota de sudor, voltea para verso con Erza-

 **Erza** : Pues ya lo oyeron, tenemos que descansar y encontrarnos aquí lo más temprano posible para el entrenamiento. Lucy, es tu obligación guiarnos a todos hasta la nave de Xeno para poder empezar, así que debes ser la primera en llegar.

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Qué ?! Pero eso quiere decir que debo llegar una hora antes que todos ... ¿a qué hora tienes planeado que llegarmos aquí? -Ella responde que a las 5 de la mañana ya deben estar en la casa de Xeno, así que a las 4 deben de estar todos- ¡¿Propones que los esté esperando a las 3 de la mañana ?!

 **Erza** : Es para demostrar que estamos más decididos a ser más fuertes, es un sacrificio que vale la pena. -Un poco dudosa y por el hecho de que fue una orden de Erza, no tuve más que desistir- Así me gusta, ahora todos vayan a sus casas a descansar.

-Cada quien se fue a su casa con la hora de la reunión a quién alguien los observaba desde lejos

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que es muy temprano, Gray-sama estará muy cansado para poder entrenar, Xeno-san.

 **Xeno** : 5 de la mañana ... generalmente puedo durar días sin dormir, pero ustedes no. -Se rasca su barbilla pensado en qué hacer- De hecho, no estaría mal.

 **Juvia** : Pero Gray-sama no está bien si está tan cansado. -Su voz resuena la preocupación por su anhelado- Pobre de mí Gray-sama.

 **Xeno** : creo que puede servirte a ti, Juvia-san. -Con duda, mueve la cabeza sin comprender- Si Gray está cansado, necesita recostarse para conseguir energías. Puede hacer que él se acueste en su regazo, así que esté con él y Gris recuperara energías. -Analizándolo un poco mejor, los ojos de Juvia se abrieron mientras un brillo los iluminaba-

 **Juvia** : ¡¿Qué estamos esperando ?! ¡Empieza ya tu entrenamiento, Xeno-san! -Tomándolo de su brazo, lo arrastrara hasta su nave donde ella ya sabía la dirección-

-Cuando la noche reinaba el cielo, un pequeño grupo de magos caminaba lentamente por el bosque, donde estaban abiertos y otros dormían placenteramente en la cabeza de Natsu.

 **Natsu** : ¡Démonos prisa, ayer no pude dormir por la emoción! -Chocando sus puños- ¿Seguro que es por aquí, Lucy?

 **Lucy** : Sí ... -Somnolienta, se mantiene apenas de pie mientras guiaba a todos- Intente dormir temprano, pero aun así tengo sueño.

 **Erza** : No puedo perder ningún minuto. Además, yo también estoy tan emocionado que Natsu, tanto así que no puedo dormir tampoco ayer. -Apretando su cinturón y acomodando su uniforme, el resto ya tenía la misma manera que los suyos-

 **Lucy** : Claro, es muy emocionante ... -Moviéndose entre los árboles, llegaron a un claro donde estaba una gran nave de unos 50 metros de diámetro con forma de la postura de Freezer, con el detalle de que esta estaba recubierta de un metal negro con varios circuitos externos- Llevaba rato sin verla.

 **Natsu** : ¿Tienes que subir a eso? -Su rostro se tornó ligeramente verde por el hecho de pensar que tendía que subirse al medio de transporte- Prefieren arraigar en el aire libre.

 **Erza** : De ninguna manera, Natsu. -Colocándose en firme, este asiente asustado- Lucy, ¿sabes o puedes ver si Xeno está?

 **Lucy** : Déjame ver. -Acércándose a la compuerta principal, un panel se ilumina al igual que una lente roja- Reconocimiento de voz, Lucy Heartfilia. -Emitiendo un pitido, se extiende a un lector que empieza a escanearla. Acto seguido, se ilumina de verde mientras que una voz femenina responde: Individuo reconocido, puedes proseguir a la nave de Xeno-kun y mía-

-La puerta empieza a deslizarse en 4 partes mientras que una barrera de energía se quitaba. Las luces de la nave se iluminan mientras se expanden una cúpula por la parte superior de esta-

 **Lucy** : Podemos entrar chicos. -Todos se adentran lentamente por unos pasillos de color gris donde se han encontrado varias entradas que se encontraban cerradas. Lucy se acerca a una en particular y colocando su mano en otra pantalla, esta es leída y luego se abre la puerta- Por aquí, podemos esperarlo en el cuarto donde me hospedo cuando me secuestro.

 **Gray** : Así que aquí estuviste cuando no te encuentras ... Es agradable en lo que cabe la palabra. -Sentándose en una de las tantas sillas, que en cierto modo era muy moderno-

 **Lucy** : Ahora, si no les molesta, tú dormiré un poco. -Acostándose en su cama, una pequeña figura y se encuentra ahí- ¡Quítate de aquí gato! -Moviéndolo, Happy seguido dormido- te dejare esta vez, al menos puedo volver a dormir.

 **Erza** : Bueno, ya estamos aquí. -Tomando asiento, mira a la pared un reloj que mostraba la hora que estaba mostrando las 5: 14- ¿Dónde estará?

 **...**

-Varias horas había pasado, ya las 9 de la mañana, el equipo estaba empezando a molestarse un poco. Parecía que era una broma hasta que las compuertas se abrieron mientras los pasos resonaban por la nave. Todos salen del cuarto de Lucy y se dirigen al origen del ruido-

-Todos llegan a una compuerta donde estaba abierta, moviéndolo un poco, se toparon con la sorpresa de que adentro era mucho más grande que la nave. Dudosos, escucharon la voz de su amigo desde el interior del lugar, se adentraron mucho más claro que la nave, pareciendo que estaban en un gran cuarto blanco donde habían 2 grandes relojes de arena y unas pequeñas cabañas-

-En el centro, estaba meditando Xeno rodeado de una violeta-

 **Xeno** : El lugar no hace ningún hecho si la puerta sigue abierta, ¿puede cerrarla? -Descendiendo, Lucy es quien la cierra- Bienvenidos a su entrenamiento.

 **Natsu** : ¡Oye Xeno! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que estamos esperándote desde hace 4 horas ?! -Molesto, el changlong empieza a negar-

 **Xeno** : Parece que aún no estás listo. ¿Quién está molesto porque no llegue a su hora? -Un poco dudoso, todos la levantaron- Sí, aun les falta mucho.

 **Lucy** : ¿Mucho para qué?

 **Xeno** : Mi entrenamiento no implica que usted haga los fuertes, implica que usted haga guerreros y protectores, valores y actitudes. Esto fue una prueba de tolerancia cuando primeramente sucedió en el compromiso, pero están fallando la paciencia.

 **Gray** : Entonces, ¿el que llegaras tarde fue una prueba?

 **Xeno** : ¿Cómo llegare tarde a mi casa? -Este asiente por ello- La paciencia es una gran herramienta para usar, y su herramienta principal en su búsqueda de poder, no puedo asegurar que lo consigan rápido, pero lo conseguirán.

 **Erza** : Ya veo, lo siento si me dejas llevar a cabo por eso, prometo que no volveré a pasar.

 **Xeno** : Descuida, ahora, empezaremos con lo que buscaban. Síganme, les mostrare el lugar. -Todos lo siguen hasta estar en el centro de un gran plano que mostraba signos como si las ondas de agua se tratara-

 **Lucy** : Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

 **Xeno** : En una cámara hiperbólica personalizada para mi entrenamiento. Aún con las dudas en sus caras, Xeno sospechó que no había tenido antes el mismo tiempo. Es mi cámara del tiempo donde entreno.

 **Erza** : ¿Cámara del tiempo? ¿Acaso aquí el tiempo corre distinto al resto? -Recibe un aplauso de Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Brillante como siempre, Erza. Mientras que en el mundo pasara un día (suponiendo que es de 24 horas), aquí habrá de pasar un año. Tiene otras funciones que luego les diré cuando avancen en su entrenamiento.

 **Gray** : ¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos entrenando todo un año? -Sonaba algo descabellado, pero no contabas el hecho de que fuera un día normal. Eso es un poco intenso.

 **Xeno** : Descuiden, si les preocupa avanzar de esas cosas, puede poner el tiempo no les afecte, solo afecta al crecimiento de la queratina o al desgaste de su ropa.

 **Lucy** : Bueno, creo que no me tengo que preocupar por frutocer. -Aliviada, da un suspiro- Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora?

 **Xeno** : Sigue con el entrenamiento y para eso busca en que son buenos, sus puntos fuertes y débiles para una serie de entrenamientos para cada uno.

 **Natsu** : ¿Por qué no todos juntos?

 **Xeno** : No todos aprenden de la misma manera, Natsu. Y sin más, muéstrenme de qué están hechos. -Sacando un panel, presiona varios botones donde un destello blanquecino rodea a todos- Ahora soy su maestro y como mi primera orden es que me digan su magia, una demostración y sus cualidades.

 **Natsu** : ¡Yo primero! -Apretando sus puños, estos empiezan a avivar el calor en el lugar- Mi magia es de _Dragon slayer_ de fuego. -Apareciendo un simbolo mágico donde aparecía un signo del rostro de un dragón, coloca sus puños cerrados como si fuera a tocar una trompeta- _¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!_ -Tal cual lanzallamas, el potente torrente de fuego se desplaza por la lejanía mientras disminuye-

 **Gray** : Mi turno. -El ambiente caliente se cambia a una frió de repente- Mi magia es de _Ice make_ . -Colocar sus manos es una extensión y la otra en el puño, un círculo celeste que rodea provocando que cambie su postura a una como si tuviera un inmenso arco mientras carga la flecha con poder helado- _¡FABRICANTE DE HIELO: SÚPER FLECHA CONGELADA!_ -Soltando su mano, la inmensa flecha sale disparando con felicidad explotando en un humo blanco-

 **Erza** : Apártense, es mi turno. -Rodeada de un círculo magenta metálico- Mi magia es de _Re-equipar: El caballero_. -La coraza de esta armadura es pequeña y se compone de placas que apuntan hacia arriba, que solo cubren los senos, que revelan una gran cantidad de su escote, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también llevan grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes. Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda. Erza lleva grandes botas plateadas que se llevan poco ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. La armadura también dispone de pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, hay marcas de metal que se hacen más largas y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes- Armadura de la rueda del cielo. -Múltiples destellos de magia amarillentos se forman a su alrededor transformándose en espadas- _¡DILUVIO DE ESPADAS!_ -Todas las espadas se giran a una gran velocidad mientras se dirigen al vacío emitiendo el ruido del metal chocan con ferocidad. Dando por terminado que volviera a su Dogi rojo-

 **Lucy** : Creo que sigo yo. -Sacando una de sus llaves, la extensión mientras que un círculo mágico dorado la rodea- Mi magia es de Espíritus celestiales. -La llave tenía varios patrones filosos que asimilaban una melena donde el mango era la cabeza de un león con el símbolo del 8 _mes- ¡ÁBRETE, PUERTA DEL LEÓN, LOKE!_ \- A quien invoco tiene el pelo largo en puntas de color anaranjado, su vestimenta es un traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Además su calzado consiste en unos zapatos de vestir de color negro-

 **Loke** : Un gusto en verte, querida Lucy. -Viendo el lugar en el que puede encontrar más verla en ese traje el genero muchas dudas- ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? -Su mirada se dirige a los demás magos- Hola chicos.

 **Natsu** : Hola Loke, te sigues viendo mejor que antes.

 **Loke** : No es para tanto, pero todo es gracias a la ayuda que me dio Lucy. -Su mirada se cruza con un sujeto que no había visto en ningún momento, pero si escuchado por los demás espíritus por lo peligroso que era, en especial Géminis- ¡Atrás de mi Lucy! -Interponiéndose entre la maga y aquel sujeto, sus puños en peso de luz dorada-

 **Lucy** : ¡Espera Loke, no es lo que crees! -Intentando calmar a su espíritu, Xeno levanta la mano decidiendo que prosiga-

 **Loke** : Ningún espíritu celestial merece lo que les hiciste. -Abalanzándose un Xeno, su puño chocó con el pecho del arcosiano provocando un ruido sordo- * Eso dolió * -Saltando a un lado, girando una patada en la cabeza dando el mismo resultado que la otra- * No lo he movido *

 **Xeno** : Disculpe, ¿me estabas atacando? -Con una voz llena de arrogancia, Loke aparece un círculo mágico amarillo con el dorado mientras que la forma de un león se formaba a su alrededor- Esto será interesante.

 **Loke** : _¡IMPACTO REGULUS!_ -El león formado rugió mientras impactaba quemarcopa en Xeno provocando una explosión con lo que todos se cubrieron. Bajando sus brazos, la luz se disipó mostrando una sombra que se mantenía estática- Imposible ... Lucy, al menos lo más rápido mientras tu me cargo.

 **Xeno** : Nada mal, espíritu del león. -Cada paso que daba, Loke lo retrocedía- Lucy luego te dirá los demás detalles, hasta entonces. -Acercando en un momento a otro, colocando su mano extendida a una pulgada del pecho de Loke. Y en un movimiento rápido, este atraviesa al espíritu celestial provocando una gran cantidad de aire comprimido, disparando su espalda mientras desaparece de un golpe, todos ustedes me han hecho pasar por sus magias y viendo que el estilo les favorece más, diré que pueden pelear tanto de cercas y lejos.

 **Gray** : ¿ahora qué prosigue? -Se cruza de brazos-

 **Xeno** : Tomaremos uno por uno para tres meses sin parar, el resto entrenaremos por sus medios o se podrán comprar sus reservas mágicas.

 **Natsu** : ¿Cómo que no hay magia? ¿Entonces no podremos entrenar bien?

 **Xeno** : Su motor funciona con magia, tú también puedes hacerlo con Ki. Así que están en una zona amplia de entrenamiento donde pueden y pueden estar cansados, tienen necesidades o hambre, pueden ir a la cabaña donde pueden descansar. -Al decir comida, Natsu se retiró a saquear la comida-

 **Gray** : Oye, Xeno, ¿no moriremos de hambre o algo así? Tengo el presentimiento de que la cabeza de la estufa nos deja en inanición.

 **Xeno** : Descuida, hay bastante comida para alimentar a 2 personas que comen tanto que dejarían un Natsu como un novato. -Mira a Erza- Me gustaría empezar con Erza, puedes practicar y tienes las mismas o quieres probar un medio que tu uso, avísame.

 **Gray** : Tú mandas. -Retirándose, ahora Xeno mira a Lucy-

 **Xeno** : Puedes ir a hablar con tus espíritus celestiales para que las digas quién soy, así no intentará atacarme cuando los invoques. -Ella asiente retirándose- Hay libros y un estante si planeas escribir o algo así. -Ella retira y se dirige a su cuarto destinado- Entonces, séremos tú y tú, Erza. -Ella se arrodilla con la cabeza agachada- ¿Erza?

 **Erza** : Espero las ordenes de mi maestro. -Aunque fuera exagerado la actitud, esa era la actitud que buscaba Xeno cuando entrenaba a nuevos reclutas- Xeno-sensei.

 **Xeno** : Entonces empecemos con la meditación para que puedas acumular Ki. -Ella asiente mientras ambos se sientan cerca de la posición india- Tienes que liberar tu mente de cualquier cosa que no sea mi voz. -Cierra sus ojos respirando en pausas- Debes encontrar el enfoque de tu magia.

 **Erza** : Ya siento el núcleo de mi magia. -Ella fue rodeada por una aura mágica rojiza-

 **Xeno** : Ahora, tienes que vaciar todas tus reservas mágicas o suprimirlas. -Un poco dudosa, sus respiración la delataba- Tienes que hacerlo para poder sentir el Ki, esa fuerza ya se encuentra dentro de ti y es la que te da más de la fuerza cuando más lo necesitas, Tienes que enfocar en que energía en envuelve a tu cuerpo ahora mismo.

-Unos minutos pasaban por ella mientras que la magia presente de Erza se disolvía poco a poco provocando que ella mostrara signos de debilidad por ello-

 **Erza** : * Sentir que energía * -Su mente se encontró en negro donde había un fuego rojizo apagándose lentamente provocando que la oscuridad dominara su interior- * Es más difícil de lo que pensé *

 **Xeno** : Veras la diferencia cuando lo encuentre, y cuando sea así, acéptalo abiertamente. Deja que el Ki forme parte compleja de lo que ya eres, solo así, siempre verás un mundo nuevo. -Su voz sonaba desde el exterior de Erza-

 **Erza** : * Yo puedo hacerlo * -Cada vez sintiéndose más débil, su magia está por agotarse hasta casi ser envuelto en esa oscuridad. Cuando ella iba a abrir sus ojos, un destello amarillento y leve se veía a la lejanía. Acercándose a ella, esta era como un pequeño foco led parpadeaba levemente- La encontré.

 **Xeno** : Ábrele las puertas, deja que el Ki mar parte completa de ti y fluya con naturalidad por tu cuerpo. -Concentrándose nuevamente, toma un buen rato entre sus manos y lo acerca poco a poco a su pecho. Este comienza a distorsionarse cuando más se acerca a la entrada dentro de ella

-Calor, ella era lo que sentia en ese momento, no era el calor por la temperatura, solo por lo que podía hacer que se expandiera por su cuerpo cubriéndolo en su mente.

-Erza comenzó con un pequeño vistazo a varias firmas de Ki que se encontraban a su alrededor y una descomunalmente baja enfrente de ella. Tanto la magia como el Ki eran visibles para ella, el acto que hizo que abriera sus ojos-

 **Erza** : Lo ... Logre. -Entre jadeos, se limpia el sudor de su frente- Pude ver el Ki, Xeno-sensei.

 **Xeno** : Sabía que lo harías, ahora ya es el primer paso para poder más tu fuerza. -Ambos se levantan y extrañamente, Erza se sentía bacía en una manera, pero llena en otra- Se notan los cambios en tu persona, ¿no es así?

 **Erza** : Es asombroso, siento que puedo luchar por más tiempo ... -Apretando sus puños, el aire a su alrededor empieza a girar levemente- Increíble.

 **Xeno** : Puedes usar la magia y el Ki, es momento de que te enseñe a mezclarlos. Pero, primero tienes que aprender lo que sigue.

 **Erza** : ¡Por supuesto!

 **Xeno** : Ahora puedes sentir el Ki que te rodea y las otras personas, es momento de lo materialices. -Juntando sus manos, un pequeño orbe estable de Ki aparece- Quiero que hagas lo mismo y no sigas hasta que logres crear una sola, sino varias veces. -Asintiendo, vuelve a sentarse en posición india-

-Retirándose al cuarto, Natsu se encontró dormido después de haber comido bastante. Pero fue el mayor la sorpresa de Xeno al ver un gris ya Lucy meditando en otra parte-

 **Lucy** : ¿Lo sientes Gray? -Con los ojos cerrados, instruye a Gray quien estaba sudando- No lo dejes ir, deja que se una a ti.

 **Gray** : * No permitiré que avancen más que yo * -El mismo proceso que Erza, el destello se adentró a él y cambiando el blanco, este se tornó azul rey- Lo hice. -Abre sus ojos mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo- Me siento diferente.

 **Lucy** : Eso mismo me envió cuando Xeno me enseñó un no desprenderlo a lo loco. -Mira atrás para ver su amigo- Hola Xeno, decidimos entrenar con lo mismo que las decisiones en Erza. Ahora intentaremos hacer esa esfera de Ki.

 **Xeno** : Aprenden rápido. -Caminando a la puerta, mira un Natsu- Despiértenlo y qué haga lo mismo que tú, al embrollo, háblenme. -Alejándose, se acerca a Erza quien estaba haciendo múltiples flores de Ki amarillas- Oye, aprende más lento, si sigues aprendiendo tan rápido no estáremos tanto tiempo aquí.

 **Erza** : Lo siento, pero esto es tan sorprendente. -Desvaneciéndola, se levanta- Quiero seguir aprendiendo.

 **Xeno** : aprende a ver las cosas y materializar, crees que puedes seguir con tu ki, liberarlo y controlarlo. Si logras eso, podremos proseguir con la compatibilidad.

 **Erza** : Espera las lecciones. -Cuando iban a seguir, un estruendo se escucha y las llamas aparecieron en el lugar- Ese es Natsu. -A lo lejos se escucha un: ¡Ahora siento el poder, puedo vencer a todos! De un mago de fuego- Ese idiota.

 **Xeno** : Deja que se emocione y agote su Ki, pronto verás que pasará cuando este se acaba. Ponte a unos 3 metros de mí. -A su distancia, prestaba atención a todo. El hecho de que aparezca más rápido y más susceptible a ser reconocido. -Moviendo un pastel, su aura violeta se ha hecho presente empujando un poco con la fuerza- Debes saber cuando usarla.

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo hago eso?

 **Xeno** : Siente el Ki que te rodea, deja que fluya por tu cuerpo y cuando este cercas, lo atrapas. -El aura de Ki de Xeno comenzó a aumentar de tamaño cuando las teclas se terminaron, simplemente las vuelves a relajar. Inténtalo nuevamente, ibas bien cuando apretaste tus puños.

-Asintiendo, cierra sus ojos sintiendo una corriente de Ki rodearla, apretando sus puños, y esta última ráfaga de aire se ha hecho presente mientras que Ki se materializa tomando su color escarlata. Habiendo alcanzado su límite, ella desiste y desaparece el aura poco a poco-

 **Xeno** : Felicidades, eres muy hábil. -Elogiándola, ella sonríe un poco apenada- Pero tienes que tener cuidado con tu nivel de Ki, mucho logro que explotes y poco que mueras. -Ella asiente- Es hora de que te muestres cómo usarlo en tu estilo de pelea y magia, aparece una espada.

 **Erza** : Bien. -Un pequeño círculo mágico aparece y una espada venta medieval- ¿Ahora?

 **Xeno** : Recuerdas cuando chocaste tu espada con mi dedo y este lo detuvo. Bueno, mi piel no es tan fuerte, así que use un truco.

 **Erza** : ¿Usaste Ki? -Un poco astuta, Xeno asiente-

 **Xeno** : Exacto, tengo una barrera de Ki en mi cuerpo que funciona como mi primera defensa y por ello no sufro daño. -Extiende su dedo y este estaba rodeado de Ki normal. Puede usar este método para darle más protección a sus armas y al poder mayor de sus espadas. Ahora toma la espada con ambas manos y concéntrate en que tu energía se cataliza en tu espada, lo mismo que haces con tu magia.

-Ella mira la espada y con algo de esfuerzo, esta empieza a aparecer destellos amarillentos por hoy antes de ser envuelto por completo y ser visto por un tono amarillento y pálido-

 **Xeno** : Ahora tienes la base de ello, el Ki de tu espada es ajeno a tu cuerpo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por seguirlo alimentando. Sólo que es como una criatura, mientras se usa, se desgastará y perderá esa barrera.

 **Erza** : Entiendo, no confiarme y prestar atención a todo. -Moviendo su espada, esta era extrañamiento más ligera y se levantó el poder- Ya sé que practicar este año.

 **Xeno** : tu yo igual. -Levantando un caparazón de tortuga morado de gran tamaño con una correas y sus pies estaba en una caja con frascos de leche- Es momento de volverte fuerte.

 **Erza** : ¿Para qué es esto? -Xeno le entrega el caparazón que al tenerlo en sus manos, está casi tocando el suelo mientras que con esfuerzo mantiene el caparazón en sus manos- ¡Por qué es tan pesado!

 **Xeno** : Te lo vas a poner y empezaras a dar trotar mientras llevas esta caja de leche y vueltas por el lugar hasta que tu sabes que es suficiente ... Vamos, hazlo mientras tu vas con el resto. -Un poco dudosa, se coloca la increíblemente pesada coraza y toma la caja de leche mientras da saltos cortos- Si se te ocurre, volverás a empezar otra vez.

...

 **Gray** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, cerebro derretido ?! -Choca cabeza con el asesino de dragones-

 **Natsu** : ¡Lo que oíste, máquina de helado! -Sus nuevas auras de Ki empieza a emanar mientras la tensión sube-

 **Lucy** : Chicos, creo que no debemos hacer eso. -Siendo la voz de la razón que no apareció hasta que apareció Xeno-Xeno.

 **Xeno** : Veo que no puedo dejarlos juntos ... Parece que tendrá que ser después de su adiestramiento, es el momento de volver a ponerlos fuertes hasta que me canse. -Lanzando 2 corazas de tortuga a ellos, no la próxima venir y fueron aplastados por estas con un ruido seco-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Qué son estas ?! -Quitándoselas con esfuerzo, pregunta-

 **Natsu** : ¡Son engañosamente pesadas! -Poniéndola a un lado, lo mira enojado- ¡¿Qué se hace con esto ?!

 **Xeno** : Me alegro que preguntasras. -Señala a su espalda donde se mira a una Erza un poco cansada cargando el caparazón de tortuga con una caja de leche dando saltos con cuidado por todo el lugar- Eso que están ustedes 3.

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Yo también ?! -Asustada por que ellos aún les costaba cargar eso- ¿No es un poco difícil?

 **Xeno** : ¿Difícil? Lucy, ni siquiera e encendido la gravedad o gran parte del aire. -Arrepintiéndose por haber accedido a un arraigo, se resigna. Haber tenido una falta de amistad que no sea tan fuerte como ellos. Ahora, ustedes 2 bajan con Erza y síganle el paso. -Ambos se retiró con mucho esfuerzo- Sígueme Lucy.

-Ambos se sientan en medio de ellos, Xeno le pide que se pare a unos 3 metros de ella-

 **Xeno** : Viendo que eres una maga celestial, tu estilo es atacar a distancia y que tu cuerpo es débil. -Su cara se muestra ofendida- Por eso, te enseñare unas técnicas de Ki para que puedas trabajar con ellas. También puedo hacerte fuerte, pero ya sabes qué te espera. -Los señala para que viera como se veían todos los agotados, pero sin detenerse- Sip, eso les espera por los últimos meses.

 **Lucy** : Entonces, ¿qué vas a elaborarme?

 **Xeno** : Te enseñare 3 técnicas, siendo las 2 primeras la barrera de la energía y la otra el _Bukūjutsu_ , o técnica de vuelo.

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Voy a poder volar ?! -Sus ojos se levantaron por la sorpresa y la imaginación que la invadió- ¡Muéstrame!

 **Xeno** : Primero la barrera. -Xeno se aleja un poco mientras levanta su mano a Lucy- Consiste en manipular tu Ki para crear un muro de defensa que te proteja a ti, alguien o algo. Dependiendo de la fuerza del guerrero es la fuerza de la barrera. -El brillo del Ki de la Xeno se incrementó- Ya has visto la última vez, así que tienes que hacerla si no quieres salir la última.

 **Lucy** : ¡Pero, pero ...! -Ella logró esquivar el primer impacto agachándose- ¡Espera! -Sale corriendo mientras la persigue la lluvia de ráfagas de Ki-

 **Xeno** : ¡Piensa en crear la barrera y mantenla, estas ráfagas son tan débiles que no te matarían!

 **Lucy** : ¡Pero si quieresme! -Esquivar una por suerte, Xeno asiente por ese punto- * Concéntrate Lucy, tienes que pensar en algo * -Por un descuido, es impactada por una mandándola a volar un poco- * Okey, si hijo dolorosas *

 **Xeno** : Y lo seguirán siendo. -Juntando sus 2 manos, la cadencia aumenta- ¡No me detendré hasta que los bloquees! -Por instinto, ella se cubre con sus brazos recibiendo varias de ellas causando dolor- ¡Tú puedes!

 **Lucy** : * Tengo que ser más fuerte * -Saltando a un lado, saca una de sus llaves celestiales y cuándo iba a ser golpeada nuevamente, el impacto chocó con una barrera dorada con vestigios rosados que formaban el símbolo del zodíaco del cordero- Lo hice .

 **Xeno** : Nada mal, utilizando tu magia para ser un conductor. Pero no siempre tú contar con ellas. -Extiende su mano- Entrégamelas, ocupas entrenar sin ellas.

 **Lucy** : Pero, ¿qué tal si me familiarizo con el Ki con ellas para luego hacerlo con ellas? Por favor.

 **Xeno** : Si crees que te funcionara, entonces será de esa manera. Lograste la barrera, es momento de volar. -Ella sonríe- Ahora es el momento de que puedes volar. -Sacando la pantalla táctil, presiona un botón y el lugar cambia a una pradera con árboles a la lejanía y un enorme lago- Es preferible si entrenan en un lugar tranquilo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Todo es real? -Corta un poco de césped-

 **Xeno** : Son dimensiones guardadas, la complejidad es tan grande como yo, esto fue un regalo de Zerlik. -Guardando el dispositivo en su mano, vuelve a mirar a Lucy- Ahora, párate derecha y tranquiliza tu cuerpo. -Haciendo lo que dice se coloca firme frente a él- Ahora, acumula energía en tu cuerpo para que puedas expulsarla y seas capaz de volar. -Cierra los ojos y la espalda, esa ráfaga de aire leve mueve el pasto. Tienes que despejar tu mente, Lucy. No tener nada que comer al suelo cuando sea el primer vuelo.

-Unos minutos pasaron, la maga celestial se mantiene quieta mientras poco a poco sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Abriendo sus ojos, divisa que realmente se encuentra en 2 pies de altura-

 **Lucy** : Lo logre ... -Moviéndose un poco, pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con fuerza- Fue hermoso mientras duro. -Se limpia la suciedad y se soba el dolor del rostro- puede volar.

 **Xeno** : Bien hecho Lucy, han avanzado en su primera semana.

 **Lucy** : ¡Espera, ¿ya paso una semana ?! -Pregunta sorprendida-

 **Xeno** : Sólo estoy jugando, pero es una habitación del tiempo, pasara rápido aunque no lo creas. -Saca un caparazón de su espalda ensombreciendo la mirada de Lucy- Es momento de que vayas con ellos.

 **Gray** : ¡Natsu, idiota! ¡Te tomaste toda la leche y tiraste la mía! -Viste un gris peleando contra Natsu-

 **Natus** : ¡Fue un accidente y tenía hambre! ¡Además podemos ir por más! -Empiezan a empujarse hasta que un fuerte golpe les llego a la cabeza dejándolo más adoloridos de lo normal- Eso ... duele ...

 **Erza** : Ustedes me sacan de mis casillas, ahora tendremos que comenzar desde cero. -Quitando el blindaje de sus puños, los obligados a patadas a levantarse-

 **Lucy** : Creo que me siento cansada ... -Fingiendo cansancio, el sarcosiano arquea su / ¿ceja? (Digo, él no tiene nada de pelo, pero sí entiende) / -

 **Xeno** : Descansaras cuando termine de entrenar, un menos que quiera poner un Erza como tu contrincante. -Rápidamente, Lucy casi arrastra los pies con la coraza puesta provocando una sonrisa bajo su máscara- Fairy Tail ... que gran hogar tiene ellos.

 **Aleta**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que las cosas emocionen al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Pocas veces me emociono escribiendo un capítulo para hacerlo un poco más largo, pero esperaba sacar inspiración para DBS, aunque el calor limita el tiempo en la computadora.

►Para que me parezca mejor que nadie, estoy ayudando a cambiar el peso, la cosa que más atrás se puede volver a la universidad después de mis vacaciones.

►Aclarare unas things of Xeno: Xeno en su máximo poder es igual de poderoso que un Goku SSB kaiō-ken x20, aunque no es tan estable usándola.

Ya dije que Estela y Mikoto tienen una apariencia de mujeres de 25 y 30 años, así que Xeno está con esa apariencia en ese disfraz que puse.

Si, la gente sabe DBXV2, que puede entrenar con muchos maestros y aprender sus técnicas, por eso es que sabe tanto, pero lo puede hacer como si fuera una historia.

►Respondiendo a **«Dark-Dukemon-14** »: Es muy reconfortante leer que alguien le gusta lo que escribo, muchas gracias.

Y respondiendo al resto, decidí que Lucy tenía más poder que esta historia es en parte un "Esto pasaba" en una historia que estaba escribiendo, pero la pausa que la hizo varias veces. Y era lógico o un indicio que tenía Ki por tener retenido el de Xeno (Tampoco los ha tenido tan poderosos en el año, que quepa más que eso para el futuro).

Pues leíste que les fomentara principios sobre el nuevo mundo que se les abrió, pero no tanto que perderían la gracia. Y otro spoiler, pasa una sesión antes de que el consejo haga su primer contacto con una forma de vida alienígena ... espero y sepas de qué hablo.

Y con lo de Gildarts, bueno, tienes que esperar y que meteré mi saga en esa parte para hacer tiempo para DBS y créanme, podrás ser entretenida, triste y reveladora.

►Esta historia debe terminar en una parte cuando llegue al torneo del poder en DBS, y creo que si la voy a seguir.

►Si quieren cosas que se pueden leer aquí, "leer la historia de" DBS, El camino de Dios y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a otras cosas tanto en esta plataforma como en Wattpad (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comentar qué les afecte y qué más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

 **Hasta pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Daphne.**

 **Título:**

 **«Demostremos nuestro entrenamiento»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Ese momento donde querías escribir tus otras historias, pero por algún motivo o circunstancia no lo haces y decides seguir con la más nueva... es un poco molesto ya que tengo varios borradores que aun no convierto en capítulos por seguir esta.**

 **Así que no la actualizare hasta que suba las otras y la nueva de HdA que tal vez no tenga las misma vistas que esta, pero es mi historia que más tengo ganas de subirla.**

 **Dejare mi rabieta confusión a un lado y espero disfruten el capítulo, comencemos.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **« »: Resaltar algo.**

► **( ): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación mía y sale en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Xeno** : Bien hecho Lucy, han avanzado en su primera semana.

 **Lucy** : ¡Espera, ¿ya paso una semana?! -Pregunta sorprendida-

 **Xeno** : Sólo estoy jugando, pero es una habitación del tiempo, pasara rápido aunque no lo creas. -Saca un caparazón de su espalda ensombreciendo la mirada de Lucy- Es momento de que vayas con ellos.

 **Gray** : ¡Natsu, idiota! ¡Te tomaste toda la leche y tiraste la mía! -Se veía a un Gray peleando contra Natsu-

 **Natus** : ¡Fue un accidente y tenía hambre! ¡Además podemos ir por más! -Empiezan a empujarse hasta que un fuerte golpe les llego en la cabeza dejándolo más adoloridos de lo normal- Eso… duele…

 **Erza** : Ustedes me sacan de mis casillas, ahora tendremos que empezar desde cero. -Quitando el blindaje de sus puños, los obliga a patadas a levantarse-

 **Lucy** : Creo que me siento cansada… -Fingiendo cansancio, el sarcosiano arquea su / **¿ceja? (Digo, él no tiene nada de pelo, pero se entiende** )/-

 **Xeno** : Descansaras cuando termines de entrenar, a menos que quieras que ponga a Erza como tu contrincante. -Rápidamente, Lucy casi arrastraba los pies con la coraza puesta provocándole una sonrisa bajo su máscara- Fairy Tail… que gran hogar tienen ellos.

 **Continuamos** …

-Ya habiendo pasado varios meses en la cámara del tiempo, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban corriendo con mayor facilidad con los caparazones de tortuga. Todo este tiempo aprendieron a dominar las habilidades básicas del Ki, y aprender como combinarlo con la magia para aprender cada uno técnicas especializadas en sus dominios-

 **Xeno** : Creo que ha sido todo por el momento, es hora de que tomen un descanso mientras les enseño otras técnicas. -Asintiendo, deja cada uno su caparazón en su sitio- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en recibir nuestra última lección?

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Ya tan pronto?! ¡Hombre, apenas estaba entrando en calor! -Flexiona sus brazos-

 **Gray** : No puede ser que ya haya pasado todo un año… fue muy corto para mi gusto. -Quitándose la camisa sin darse cuenta se queda con sólo el pantalón del Dogi-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo lo vi eterno! Aunque fue entretenido y muy completo, pero tenemos que volver a la realidad. -Tomando una toalla se limpia el sudor- Y si que nos volvimos fuertes.

 **Erza** : Era de esperarse de nuestro maestro. -Afirma quitándose otras polainas de sus piernas y brazos-

 **Xeno** : Vamos, harán que me sonroje. -Bromeando, empieza a levantarse del suelo- Pero no me han respondido, ¿quién quiere ser el o la primera? Les daré un regalo por haber durado todo este año.

 **Erza** : Yo seré la primera. -Adelantándose, el resto no pudo evitar reprochar-

 **Natsu** : No es justo, Erza es quien recibe casi todos los entrenamientos personales.

 **Gray** : Tiene razón Erza, deja que uno de nosotros vaya. -Acercándose a Natsu con los brazos cruzados se le quedan bien, pero no duro al ver que un aura asesina empezó a rodearla-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué dijeron? -Su fría mirada los estremeció de tal manera que toda la emoción que tenían la perdieron-

 **Natsu** **y Gray** : ¡Nada señora! -Alejándose de un momento a otro, sólo quedaban ambas magas-

 **Lucy** : Creo que iré a tomar una ducha, no importa si soy la última. -Retirándose, Erza voltea a ver a Xeno el cual saca una caja con varias capsulas en ella-

 **Erza** : Pienso que tal vez los regalos estén dentro de las capsulas ¿Verdad?

 **Xeno** : En efecto, son regalos que como dije, son de acuerdo a su estilo de lucha que les servirán para varias cosas. -Apretando el botón de una, **(/Se las pondré fácil en el diseño para no molestarme en describirla. Sólo vayan a su navegador y escriban «android 18 armadura» y debe de salir ella con una entre azul oscuro, blanco y negro. Esa misma armadura, pero cambiando el azul por rojo y el blanco por amarillo dorado/** )- Esta armadura está inspirada en un nuevo prototipo que estaba trabajando junto a otros colegas, podrás soportar presiones, impactos de energía y es elástica. -Se la entrega- Espero te sirva.

 **Erza** : La usare con mucho orgullo, Xeno-sensei. -Agradeciendo, la guarda en su dimensión de bolsillo con su magia- Un gran regalo, es una lástima que no pueda darle algo a usted.

 **Xeno** : Descuida, pero aun no terminamos. -Un poco sorprendida, Xeno toma otra capsula y al presionarla en una espada con una empuñadura afilada con color violeta y crema, la hoja de la espada tiende a ser cristalina y es rojo sangre similar a un jian chino-

 **Erza** : Una espada. -Al tomarla, desiste un poco por lo engañosamente pesada- Es algo pesada, pero se siente que tiene algo especial. -Mira a su maestro blindado- ¿No es así, maestro?

 **Xeno** : Exacto, esta no es una simple espada. Es la Garra de Ráksasa, una espada formada por un demonio creado por todo el mal almacenado que tenía el infierno en su momento. Tiene la capacidad de cortar a la distancia a través de dimensiones y crear portales de igual manera, puedes expulsar energía en forma de hojas que pueden causar in inmenso daño con un rose de esta. Es una de las armas más poderosas de mi universo y quiero que la tenga la espadachína más poderosa de este mundo.

 **Erza** : ¡Tanto poder en una espada! -Mirando la espada del demonio Janemba, lo movía lentamente sintiendo el poder y el peso de esta- No sé si merezca todos estos regalos.

 **Xeno** : Los meres Erza, de ustedes 4, tú fuiste la que progreso en mayor medida que el resto, inclusive que Lucy, siendo ella que domino más las técnicas de Ki que otras. -Le entrega por ultimo una bolsa pequeña y marrón- Esto es lo último que tengo que darte.

 **Erza** : Son unas semillas… Espera, ¿son estas semillas que nos daban cuando estábamos por caer inconscientes? -Este asiente- Ya veo. -Arrodillándose, guarda todas las cosas- Aunque usted no lo quiera, prometo que le daré un regalo que tenga el mismo valor que el que me dio.

 **Xeno** : Entonces lo esperare con ansias, Erza. -Levantándose, se inclina y se retira para que Natsu y Gray fueran corriendo a él no sin antes que Natsu empujara a Gray y este cayera-

 **Natsu** : ¡Es mi turno! -Frente al Changlong, es empujado a un lado por el mago de hielo- ¡¿Qué te pasa, cabeza helada?!

 **Gray** : ¡Lo mismo diría yo, traga fuego! ¡Yo iba a llegar primero hasta que me tacleaste! -Empujándose con la cabeza, la presión del lugar se incrementaba hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo al sentir la presión-

 **Xeno** : Ustedes nunca aprenden, ¿verdad chicos? -Retirándoles unas polainas, estos se soban la cabeza- Estas son pesas de entrenamiento, pueden incrementar el peso para entrenar y no abarcan mucho, de hecho, yo estoy usando unas personalizadas. -Muestra sus muñequeras- Tenía otro regalo, pero creo que tendrán que esperar un poco.

 **Gray** : No te preocupes, si puedo ser más fuerte me basta. -Colocándoselas, estas eran aun pesadas- Y… ¿cómo cambio el peso?

 **Xeno** : Con la mente, el límite es de 10 toneladas cada parte, así que ten en cuenta lo que puedes cargar. -Este asiente acomodando el peso, pero otro ruido seco les llamo la atención y miraron a Natsu con los brazos y piernas pegados al suelo-

 **Natsu** : ¡Son exageradamente pesadas! -Con mucho esfuerza, las pudo mover un poco- ¡Pero me estoy encendiendo! -Moviéndose de lado a lado, pareciera que podría con el peso-

 **Xeno** : Creo que nunca cambiara… -Mira al Gray- Recuerda las clases que les di, ahora podrán incrementar sus ataques de tal manera que podrían salírseles de control si no controlan la carga.

 **Gray** : Descuida, tantas semanas practicando dieron sus frutos. Además, no quiere decir que no volveremos a entrenar. -Con una sonrisa de confianza, se retira para entrenar un poco antes de volver al gremio-

-Siendo la última, Lucy venía corriendo mientras se acomodaba el Dogi-

 **Lucy** : Ahora sí, ¿qué regalo me toca a mí?

 **Xeno** : Tú regalo es algo tan especial que sólo tú puedes tenerlo. -Abriendo una capsula, de esta sale un aro angelical amarillo- Este es tu regalo. -Tomándolo, era realmente impresionante sentir aquella calidez-

 **Lucy** : Es realmente hermoso, prometo cuidarlo con todo mi ser. -Colocándolo en su cabeza, este empieza a levitar-

 **Xeno** : Esta aureola no sólo es un adorno, es un símbolo que representa la pureza de tu mente y cuerpo. Esta se hará presente cuando tu poder sea puro y no cuando estés corrompida o la energía negativa de invada. Sólo así podrás hacer mi segundo regalo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Otro regalo? Claro que lo aceptare… Y, ¿qué clase de regalo es lo que sigue? -Un poco dudosa, Xeno coloca su mano en la frente de ella mientras un Ki amarillo y blanco se traspasa de la mente de Xeno a la de Lucy- Wow, ¿qué fue eso?

 **Xeno** : Eso Lucy, eso fue lo mismo que la magia de _Archive_ de aquel mago de Blue Pegasus, acabo de pasarte mi conocimiento de varias técnicas de ayuda. *Gracias Son Gokū por aquel comentario cuando fue el torneo* -Teniendo el recuerdo cuando Mikoto quería librarse del castigo de Beerus con la idea del saiyajin con pasar la información de manera fácil- Tengo muchas expectativas contigo, Lucy.

 **Lucy** : No sé qué decir… aun cuando fui la que menos aprendió físicamente, me enseñaste y entrenaste para poder apoyar a mi gremio y amigos, estaré eternamente agradecida. -Ella le da un abraza para luego separarse- ¿Ahora qué prosigue?

 **Xeno** : Prosigue que es momento de que salgan de la habitación, deben volver a su gremio. -Presionando un botón en la pantalla retráctil, las luces del lugar empiezan a atenuarse- Recojan sus cosas, es momento de irnos.

-Unos 10 minutos les tomo a todos estar en las puertas de la habitación del tiempo, los magos de Fairy Tail dan un vistazo al lugar donde pasaron un año conociéndose más, entrenando y compartiendo un sentimiento común… ser más fuertes para salvar a su gremio. Las puertas se abren y un leve destello se muestra, todos cruzan no sin antes una figura pequeña cayera al suelo-

 **Natsu** : ¿Uh… Happy? -Mirando a su mejor amigo y familia, el pequeño gato se levanta del suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Happy** : ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡Me dejaron dormir y llevo todo el día intentando abrir las puertas para entrar, pero no pude! -Elevándose con sus alas, todos se olvidaron del otro miembro-

 **Lucy** : Creo que nos olvidamos de ti, lo siento. -Una risa de incomodidad por lo obvio-

 **Erza** : Creo que no nos acordamos de ti después de los primeros meses, que insensatos al olvidar a un compañero. Merecemos un castigo.

 **Happy** : ¿Cómo que un año? Sólo ha pasado un día. -Ante la pregunta, ellos se muestran un poco incomodos siendo Xeno quien se pone frente a todos-

 **Xeno** : Si quieres saber qué paso, puedes ser el siguiente en entrar. Hasta entonces, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes revele este cuarto. Tal tecnología no debe de ser descubierta por ustedes, aun son una raza joven. -Todos asienten- Perfecto, creo que pueden iniciar una misión para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

-El equipo más poderoso sonrió con suficiencia ante la propuesta, pero no duro cuando Xeno dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes-

 **…**

-Unos 3 días habían pasado desde entonces, por alguna razón, Natsu había ido junto con Wendy a una misión donde supuestamente había un dragón que fue visto cercas del lugar. Erza se había ido a entrenar discretamente al bosque y Xeno seguía con su rutina de impresionar aún más a las personas-

 **Xeno** : Sólo tienes que presionar este botón y se abrirá una interfaz que se adaptara a ti, así que no es tan complicado una vez que le hayas sentido. -Colocándole un rastreador a Levy, esta se maravilla al ver que este empieza a recopilar información drásticamente- ¿Sorprendida?

 **Levy** : ¡Wow, esto es tan increíble! -Tomando un libro, lo hojea rápidamente para su sorpresa, ya estaba escaneado y recopilado en el dispositivo- ¡Grabo todo el libro!

 **Xeno** : Tiene más almacenamiento que una de sus bibliotecas, entonces… ¿tenemos un trato? -Extiende su mano a lo que ella la acepta sin rodeos- Perfecto.

 **Levy** : Muchas gracias, ahora sólo dime dónde encontrarnos para trabajar en ello. -Picando un botón, el rastreador se contrae formando una diadema en su cabeza color blanco-

 **Xeno** : Será pronto, aún tengo unas cosas que hacer. -Estirando sus brazos, algo llama su atención dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta donde estaba Erza cargando algo en sus espalda- Y trajo un regalo peculiar…

 **…**

-A lo lejos, una descomunal figura se abalanzaba por el aire creando tal potencia en sus alas que fuertes ráfagas de aire disipaban todo a su alrededor. Los gruñidos y el calor emanante de tal bestia se sentían-

-Siendo que un gato volaba velozmente al lado de una gata albina que cargaba a una maga de pelo azul mientras intentaban rebasar al dragón que les pisaba los talones-

 **…**

 **Erza** : Maestro, esto no es humano… -El ya caído reptil humanoide estaba sobre una mesa-

 **Makarov** : Ya veo, no pensé que alguien o algo fuera capaz de hacer cosas de esta naturaleza. -Cruzado de piernas, medita un poco la situación- Podríamos decir que es un problema, pero no ninguno que podamos resolver. -Unos cuantos magos comentan sobre lo que pasa, hasta que la mirada de Lucy y Erza se divisan al exterior en una dirección-

 **Xeno** : Creo que su problema está por incrementarse, maestro Makarov. -Un fuerte estruendo de algo grande cayendo provocó un leve temblor- Lucy, Erza… -Ambas voltean- Muéstrenme qué pueden hacer. -Erza cambia a su Dogi al igual que Lucy con una llave blanca que le dieron sus espíritus celestiales por el apoyo de Xeno a su maestra-

 **Lucy y Erza** : ¡Sí! -Ambas salen corriendo a las puertas tomando por sorpresa a todos-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué fue eso? -Dudoso, Xeno empieza a levitar un poco-

 **Xeno** : Verán el fruto de su entrenamiento que les di, espero y no repercute la ciudad. -Ese comentario asusto a Makarov, pensar que ellos ya de por si eran peligrosos para las instalaciones, ahora con el entrenamiento del ser más poderoso que ha conocido-

 **Mirajane** : Pero si fue por sólo un día. -Xeno voltea a verla- ¿Qué tanto aprendieron en un día?

 **Xeno** : Lo suficiente para ser considerados una amenaza en el reino. -Eso desplomo al maestro al ver que sus muchachos consiguieron más poder, y con más poder conllevar a más horas firmando documentos de disculpas, pagos y juntas con el consejo de magia-

 **Makarov** : Por favor Xeno, dime que pueden controlarlo. -Pensando un poco esa idea, la cola de Xeno deja de moverse por ese detalle-

 **Xeno** : Creo que no pensé eso… Bueno, al menos que no utilicen Ki, todo estará bien… Creo. -Palideciendo, un gran rugido tomo la atención de todos tras unas explosiones por el lugar- Espero y tengan un buen seguro.

-Un estruendo cercano llama la atención de todos y divisaron a cientos de hombres lagarto acercándose rápido a ellos provocando que se prepararan para la pelea-

 **Mirajane** : Se están acercando maestro. -Unos saltaron a la lucha mientras otros eran los refuerzos y protegían al gremio- No permitamos que vengan.

-Un grito de guerra y todos en Fairy Tail salieron a atacar a sus contrincantes con la sorpresa de que ellos asimilaban la magia de su enemigo dificultando el combate-

…

-El inmenso dragón mecánico exaltado por el poder y por la fuerza abrumadora que había conseguido empezaba a inundar la ciudad en fuego. Su mirada apagaba se postraba en 2 figuras corriendo a sus pies mientras la conductora de tal poder apretaba y acomodaba sistemas en su interfaz-

 **Erza** : Muy Bien Lucy, es momento de mostrar el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento a todo el gremio y detener a quien está controlando a Natsu. -Esquivando las llamaradas, Lucy asiente mientras ambas de un brinco estaban en las azoteas de las casas- Yo distraeré a Daphne mientras tú la atacas.

 **Lucy** : Perfecto. -Separándose, Lucy se para en un departamento lo bastante alto como para estar casi a la altura del pecho del dragón, apretando sus puños con fuerza, un aura empezó a envolverla iluminando un poco el lugar en la basta noche- *Alguna técnica que pueda usar…*

-Corriendo por los lados con una espada en cada mano y con su armadura de alas negras, ella cortaba con una gran facilidad a todos los hombres lagartos-

 **Erza** : ¡Oye, Natsu! -Cortando a uno por la mitad en forma sagital, el imponente dragón voltea a verla- ¡No puedo creer que después de todo el entrenamiento hayas caído tan fácil, Xeno-sensei estará decepcionado contigo! ¡Pensé que serías más fuerte, pero sigues siendo el mismo tipo débil de siempre!

 **Natsu** dragón: ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Por qué dices que soy débil y que perdí?! ¡¿Acaso quieres cabrearme, Erza?! -Pisoteando con fuerza el suelo, este provocaba temblores- ¡Te mostrare que no soy débil! -Agitándose, se abalanza a ella mientras Erza emprende vuelo y se aleja del área afectada- ¡Deja de moverte!

 **Erza** : ¡Y es por eso que no pudiste ganarme una vez en todo ese año! -En el interior del cristal donde estaba Natsu, el infierno se estaba desatando por tales palabras- ¡Pero si quieres que te destruyamos, seré yo quien lo haga!

 **Natsu** : ¡Vamos a ver si puedes! -Inflando sus magillas, levanta la cabeza exhalando una gran cantidad de fuego que se expande por el cielo calentando el lugar- ¡Atácame de frente si puedes!

 **Erza** : Con gusto. -Levantando ambas espadas, estas desaparecen para mostrar una con un filo carmesí y empuñadura violeta con crema- Y es momento de probar esta espada, y lo hare con orgullo. -Un destello de magia la envuelve y sale vestida con la armadura que le obsequio. Moviendo un pie, el suelo se rompe un poco por la liberación de Ki de ella- ¡Atácame con lo que tengas, Natsu!

 **Natsu** : ¿Eso quieres? ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Pues te lo daré! -Para la sorpresa de ella, el mecanismo empezó a emitir un humo anaranjado mientras resonaba la voz de Natsu desde el interior-

 **Erza** : ¿Acaso él esta…? -Retrocediendo un poco, el enorme dragón fue envuelto en un aura de Ki mientras la energía desbordaba por todas partes-

 **…**

-En el panel de control, el sistema dejo de funcionar mientras lo que quedaban marcaban cifras descomunales nunca antes vistas-

 **Daphne** : ¡¿Qué es todo este poder mágico?! -Tratando de mover unos cuantos botones, estos tenían estática- Esto no es normal.

-Su mirada se postra al frente para ver varios sellos mágicos formarse en la boca del dragón para terminan con un poderoso rugido empujándolo un poco mientras la onda expansiva empujaba a todos-

 **Daphne** : ¡Este chico no es uno normal!

 **…**

 **Natsu** : Eso… eso… ¡Eso fue asombroso! -Levantando ambos brazos en señal de emoción- ¡¿Aun crees poder contra mí?! -Observando un brillo a la lejanía, el humo se disipo para mostrar que ella estaba intacta- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Erza** : Sí que es una gran espada… -Para probar la espada y lo que le había dicho Xeno sobre sus usos, Erza rasgo el espacio creando un portal enfrente de ella que absorbió el ataque- Es mi turno. -Cargando la espada con una mano y colocándola detrás de su cuerpo mientras apuntaba el ataque, desplazo con fuerza hacia adelante creando tal ataque que por poco Natsu pudo esquivar mientras veía como el filo destrozaba todo lo que tocaba con un detalle excepcional- Sí que fue intenso.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Acaso intentas matarme! -Asustado, múltiples filos se abalanzaban a él, cosa que pudo esquivar emprendiendo vuelo- ¡Si así son las cosas, es mi turno! -Levantando la cabeza, Natsu expulsa múltiples proyectiles que terminan cayendo como lluvia con el fin de destrozar lo que tocaran-

 **Erza** : ¡¿Estás loco?, destruirás la ciudad! -Intentando destruir la mayoría de proyectiles, no pudo con la mayoría. Pero otros múltiples impactos azules dio por anularse entre si- ¿Gray?

 **Gray** : Sé que hay mucho que decir, pero por el momento tenemos que detener al tonto de Natsu. -Quitándose su camisa, esta cae con un ruido fuerte al suelo- En mi defensa, Natsu es el culpable.

 **Erza** : Hablaremos de eso después, por ahora, debemos detenerlo mientras Lucy intenta pensar en un ataque que pueda detenerlo. -Ambos toman postura mientras varios hombres lagartos se acercan- Necesitare que te encargues de ellos, será una tarea sencilla.

 **Gray** : No digas más. -Dando un salto que lo hacía caer al suelo, este carga en sus manos- _¡ICE MAKE: GÉISER!_ -Congelando el suelo frente a él, una serie de pilares gigantes de hielo con pinchos se levantan atravesando a su enemigos y congelando a quienes estaban a su alrededor-

-Saltando de todas partes, las creaciones de Daphne se acercaban incrementaban su número, pero estos se detuvieron cuando un destello empezó a iluminar el lugar-

 **Gray** : Al fin se decidió escoger ese. -Sonriendo, su mirada se divisaba en Natsu que seguía peleando contra Erza mientras seguía en el aire- Es momento de encadenar a la bestia. -Un gran círculo mágico lo rodeo empezando a enfriar el lugar, levantando su mano se concentra en el momento oportuno de atacar- _¡ICE MAKER: CADENAS DE 3 ESTRELLAS!_ -Del suelo, múltiples cadenas salen disparadas al dragón mecánico tomándolo del pie y arrastrándolo al suelo mientras más cadenas empiezan a envolverlo-

 **Natsu** (dragón): ¡Gray, idiota! ¡Esto está demasiado frío! -Tratando de usar la fuerza bruta, esta sede bruscamente cuando Erza aterriza en su espalda con una gran fuerza mientras 2 de sus espadas le cortan las alas- ¡Eso duele!

 **Erza** : Y te dolerá todavía más lo que viene. -Un poco sorprendido por ese comentario, su virada se dirige a una concentración de energía y luz a unas cuantas casas enfrente de él- Ya está lista.

-Colocando sus manos cargadas de Ki amarillo, como si fuera a pelear, empieza a moverlas poco a poco detrás de su cuerpo y como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de beisbol, un círculo mágico con la forma de un león recubre su ataque-

 **Lucy** : ¡REGULUS DEL LEÓN: KIENZAN CELESTIAL! -El disco de Ki sale disparado con el rugido de un león mientras el aire se rompía por la velocidad que alcanzaba y atravesaba el pecho del dragón-

 **Natsu** : ¡Eso no funcionara! -Tratando de moverse, varios crujidos se escucharon en su cuerpo al ver que el disco había impactado múltiples veces en su cuerpo- ¿Qué? -Separándose por partes, una explosión de energía cubrió el lugar siendo que ellos intentaron encubrir el daño con barreras aunque no resulto tan efectivo como pensaban-

 **…**

-Desde el gremio, todos estaban tanto impactados como aterrados por ver lo que pudieron hacer aquellos magos que eran sus amigos-

 **Xeno** : Eso hice en un día. -Mirando a Makarov, este estaba pálido y arrodillado en el suelo mientras temblaba- ¿Estas bien, Makarov-san?

 **Makarov** : Acabas de volver a mis muchachos que causan más desastres en una fuerza que empeorara la reputación del gremio… tantas horas de papeleo y el consejo pisándome los talones…

 **Xeno** : Miralo de esta forma, al menos no hubo tantos daños. -Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de una explosión anaranjada y cian a la distancia donde el hielo y el fuego- Tal vez hable muy pronto…

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si conocen un poco de dragón ball (Z, GT y Super), les pondré a cada uno técnicas relacionadas a personajes que puedo decir que podrían ir con ellos, así que pueden hacerse la idea de cuales ataques usaran o podrán usar.

►Estaba hablando conmigo mismo y me dije: «Pues para hacerla más poderosa, ¿por qué no darle las armas más fuertes de su universo?». Así que le di la espada de Janemba que investigue y sí, sí es una de las armas más poderosas vistas en el universo de DBZ.

►Lo admito, lo hice corto porque este era un episodio relleno y falta uno más donde será la carrera y poder cumplir esa duda a **«Dark-Dukemon-14** » sobre el encuentro entre ambos y poder empezar la saga de Edolas, la cual si tendrá como unos 6 capítulos de duración. (viendo que casi cada saga dura 3 o 2).

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 de FT y DBS. En Busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Daphne.**

 **Título:**

 **«¿Qué sabes de destrucción?»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y son bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Creo que no tengo comentario que decir por ahora, pero sigo intentando actualizar el resto ... tengo la idea, pero por X motivo sigo esta.**

 **Empecemos ...**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena alcalde.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (El personaje es creación y venta en mi otra serie «DBS, El camino de un Dios»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentran.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

-Desde el gremio, todos estaban tan impactados como aterrados por lo que quisieron

 **Xeno** : Eso hice en un día. -Mirando a Makarov, este estaba pálido y arrodillado en el suelo mientras temblaba- ¿Estas bien, Makarov-san?

 **Makarov** : Acabas de volver a mis chicos que causan más desastres en una fuerza que empeorara la reputación del gremio ... tantas horas de papeleo y el consejo de pisándome los talones ...

 **Xeno** : Miralo de esta forma, al menos no hubo tantos daños. -Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de una explosión anaranjada y cian a la distancia donde el hielo y el fuego- Tal vez hable muy pronto ...

 **Continuamos** ...

-En un cuarto amplio, decorado con un toque asiático y futurístico donde el gris oscuro y claro, el verde jade y el blanco pintaba el lugar; Xeno se encontraba acostado y dormido mientras se movía de lado a lado con incomodidad. Sudando y algo agitado, abre poco a poco sus ojos frustrado y cansado-

 **Xeno** : Otro día sin poder dormir bien… -Sentándose, pone su mano en su cabeza frotando levemente su gema- Y las jaquecas siguen… necesito encontrar a Fu.

-Levantándose, se coloca su armadura la cual aún podía cargar siendo el cansancio notable en su cuerpo. Acomodando las cosas, su mirada se cambió a un calendario electrónico que marcaba un día en específico-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué será ese día? -Viéndolo un poco más de cerca, el dolor de cabeza se volvió presente provocando que agitara nuevamente su cabeza- No otra vez… creo que enviare unas naves para buscarlo. -Acercándose a un panel, este presiono varios botones que dispararon desde la nave unos pequeños robots los cuales llegaron al espacio y emprendieron caminos distintos- Es momento de que regrese con ellos.

-Dejando el cuarto voltea para ver unos pilares que tenían unas estatuas de jade las cuales le daban un recuerdo nítido. Apagando las luces, la única luz que estaba era la del calendario que marcaba una fecha en específico-

-Caminando por los alrededores, ya las personas estaban acostumbradas en cierta manera a verlo rondar por el lugar como si uno viera un venado o un pájaro exótico (llamando tu atención un momento, pero luego lo descartas). Llegando al gremio, su sorpresa fue ver que una gran multitud de magos que estaban en una explanada donde el maestro estaba hablando por un micrófono volador-

-Tomando camino, Xeno empieza a adentrarse intentando buscar a sus alumnos. Todo bien hasta toparse con alguien-

 **Mirajane** : Hola Xeno-san, buenos días. -Saludando con su cálida sonrisa- ¿Acaso viniste para ver la carrera de resistencia de 24 horas de Fairy Tail? -Señala a todos sus compañeros que estaban flexionando sus músculos-

 **Xeno** : ¿Carrera de resistencia? -Moviendo su cola con duda, logra captar mejor la idea- Es un maratón… bueno, será interesante ver cuánto duraran, aunque esto me trae unos recuerdos.

 **Mirajane** : ¿Acaso has participado en carreras de resistencia?

 **Xeno** : Sí, sólo que las diferencias es que era de vuelo y era de llegar de una estrella a su planeta más lejano… eran velocidades realmente rápidas por largos periodos de tiempo. -Sorprendida, una tercera persona se acerca acosando la distancia de privacidad-

 **Jason** : ¡No puedo creer que pueda tenerlo nuevamente de frente! ¡Hola nuevamente, señor Xeno! -Moviéndose de lado a lado, con su cámara empieza a tomarle fotografías- ¡Por favor ignore que estoy aquí mientras saco espectaculares fotografías suyas!

 **Xeno** : Okey… *No pensé verlo otra vez* Por cierto, Mirajane-san, ¿qué tanto tiene de especial esta carrera?

 **Mirajane** : La carrera representa una prueba de resistencia para todos los magos, tanto física como mágica. Una serie de desafíos y la pelea de todos los del gremio se efectuaran para ganar el primer lugar y así no ser quienes cumplan el castigo. -Señala a los competidores-

 **Xeno** : Los veo nerviosos, y eso se debe a que el premio es muy bueno o el castigo es muy malo. -Ella asiente- Lo supuse, bueno, creo que tendrán una ventaja a quienes entrene.

 **Mirajane** : Ara, ara. Parece que Xeno-san confía mucho en ellos, ¿no te gustaría competir también? -Ante tal pregunta, Jason deja de tomarle fotografías para sacar su cámara-

 **Xeno** : Temo decir que no, no tengo ganas de humillar a todos, me siento un poco cansado. -Estirando sus brazos, un micrófono se le acerca a su cara- Oye, no acerques tanto eso.

 **Jason** : Me gustaría hacerle varias unas preguntas para la revista a la que trabajo. -La emoción iluminaba sus ojos con determinación. Al ver que no lo dejaría hasta que le sacara información, este accede- ¡Genial! Estas son las preguntas: ¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad de Fairy Tail?, ¿Cuál es tu sueño de futuro?, ¿Con quién tienes la mejor relación? Y ¿Cuál fue el trabajo más difícil que has tenido?

 **Xeno** : Técnicamente no soy parte del gremio, pero puedo responderlas. -Aclarando un poco su garganta, mueve su cola de lado a lado- Creo que la mejor calidad del gremio de Fairy Tail es que todos se apoyan, ya sea una misión peligrosa o un momento donde necesites estar con alguien, pocos gremios o asociaciones se comportan así. Mi sueño en el futuro… creo que tengo muchas cosas por hace y por el hecho de que soy muy longevo, bueno, diré que aún no se presenta. ¿Con quién me llevo bien…? No llevo mucho tiempo por este lugar, pero la primera persona a la que pude conocer fue a Lucy, luego sigue Natsu, Gray, Erza, el maestro Makarov, Juvia-san, Levi-san y Mirajane-san… aún me falta ver si tengo algo que compartir con el resto. Y mi trabajo más difícil… Trabajo como tal, creo que encontrar la cosa que estoy buscando actualmente, pero si hablamos de una misión… -Involuntariamente, toca la gema de su pecho y como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, su cola se deja de mover mientras el dolor de cabeza se vuelve presente- Creo que eso es suficiente.

-Un poco sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud, fueron llamado por el maestro quien ya estaba por empezar la carrera y Jason decidió ir tras agradecerle a Xeno el cual solo asintiendo levemente-

-Sentándose en una roca, se agacha mientras recarga sus manos en su cabeza, la carrera ya había empezado y todos los magos salen corriendo del lugar siendo unos quienes tenían una ventaja del resto-

-Jason estaba emocionado mientras narraba las hazañas y todo lo que hacían los magos que lo volvían loco, desde trampas, congelar el suelo, luchar entre ellos hasta incrementar su velocidad de golpe-

-Las horas pasaban y Xeno seguía afuera recargado en aquella roca, su cuerpo se mantenía inerte, pero su mente estaba siendo un caos-

 **Xeno** : La misión más difícil que he tenido… -Como si fuera un reflejo, tocaba la gema de su pecho que provocaba el dolor de su cabeza, pero una calidez en su cuerpo, como un recuerdo nítido que es bloqueado como el sol en un día nublado- ¿Qué es…?

-La paciencia se agotaba y el dolor incrementaba, estando en potencia de colapsar, un sonido llego desde el cielo siendo aquellos robots que había enviado en la mañana-

 **Xeno** : Espero y hayan podido encontrar algo. -Tocando una pantalla en el dron, este proyecto una secuencia codificada de información en forma de símbolos. Duro unos 10 segundos hasta que un holograma se proyecta-

 **Fu** : Hola, Xeno-san. -Saludando con su mano y entusiasmo, era un pequeño suspiro para él- Puedo ver que enviaste a tus máquinas para buscarme, disculpa si no me comunique contigo, pero había tantas cosas que me entretuve realizando experimentos. -Ese comentario fue el encendedor que se acercaba a la mecha- Y si te preguntas, creo que no he tenido suerte para encontrar la Súper Esfera del Dragón que falta, pero estoy recuperando energía para poder comunicarnos con Estela-san y tener más ayuda. -Y la mecha se encendió, apretando levemente los puños, el ambiente empezó a temblar un poco sorprendiendo un poco a quienes estaban cercas- Sin más, seguiré buscando mientras hago experimentos, nos vemos cuando la haya encontrado, adiosito. -Colgando, el dron se dirige a la nave junto con el resto-

-Dando unos pocos pasos, el humor del dominio del frío estaba muy por debajo de ser amigable o tranquilo. Estando a punto de ir y destruir algo realmente grande, camina hasta la línea de salida de la carrera donde estaba Jason, Makarov y Mirajane esperando que llegara los magos, pero se sorprendieron al sentir y ver como el aire alrededor del arcosiano se distorsionaba-

 **Mirajane** : Xeno-san, ¿estás bien? -Preocupada, Xeno se pone en posición para correr- ¿Xeno-san?

 **Xeno** : Preguntaste si iba a correr… lo voy a hacer. -Su voz sonaba más imponente, cosas que impacto a uno y emociono a otro- ¿Puedo?

 **Makarov** : Claro, sólo que si llegas al último tendrás que hacer el castigo. -Su silencio se interpretó como un sí- Bueno, empieza cuando quieras. -El tiempo es relativo, y eso fue lo que pensaron ellos. Como una eternidad pasada en un lapso demasiado corto de tiempo-

-Incrustando sus pies en el suelo, la fuerza con la que sale corriendo desprende una gran parte del terreno creando una aparente cordillera por el desplazamiento de las masas de tierra. El viento rugía y la onda expansiva de su carrera empujo a todos aquellos que no pudieron sostenerse-

 **Makarov** : ¡Que rápido! -Sin poder verlo, lo único que dejaba era el camino destruido que siguió- No logro verlo…

 **Mirajane** : Maestro, ¿acaso Xeno-san se veía un poco molesto o frustrado? -Reincorporándose junto con el resto de personas, las cámaras grababan un borrón morado que empujaba a todos los magos que se acercaban a ello-

 **Jason** : ¡Yo creo que es absolutamente genial! ¡Esta noticia será un pez tan grande que no bastara una edición para describirlo! -Celebrando, Xeno se detiene bruscamente en silencio frente a ellos-

 **Mirajane** : Maestro, ¿qué paso? -Algo dudosa por el repentino silencio, el suelo empieza a temblar bruscamente para luego ser llenado el lugar por la onda expansiva y sonora que lo seguía por detrás-

 **Makarov** : ¡Fue más rápido que el sonido que dejaba! -Asustado por la hazaña, Xeno estaba hundiéndose en el suelo- ¿Xeno, te encuentras bien?

 **Xeno** : Lo siento, ocupaba desahogarme y decidí hacer esta carrera. Además, incremente el peso de mi armadura para que fuera un reto. -Limpiándose el sudor, su armadura se cubre por un leve brillo- Listo, creo que podre descansar esta vez. No vemos mañana. -Retirándose, ello se quedan algo desconcertados-

 **Mirajane** : Maestro, ¿no ha sentido que Xeno-san se ha vuelto un poco peculiar?

 **Makarov** : Cada uno de nosotros tenemos motivos los cuales actuamos de acuerdo a lo que nos pasa, pero concuerdo que si lo he notado muy distante últimamente. Voy a ver si puedo hablar nuevamente con él, no es sano estar solo.

 **Mirajane** : ¿Por qué piensa que esta solo maestro?

 **Makarov** : Por el hecho de que Natsu y los demás dicen que actualmente los deja entrenando solos mientras él está encerrado, muy distinto a su actitud que tenía antes… La cuestión es, ¿por qué?

 **Mirajane** : ¿Cree que sea algo grave? -Su voz expresa preocupación-

 **Makarov** : No sabría decirte, pero puedo suponer que debido a la larga vida que ha vivido, pueda haber experimentado varias cosas. Bueno, es una suposición. -Salta de su lugar hasta las puertas del gremio- Pero será cuestión para otro día.

 **Mirajane** : Buenas noches maestro. -Despidiéndose, ambos toman caminos distintos-

 **…**

 **Lucy** : No puedo creer que acabara dormida en el suelo. -Adolorida, se truena la espalda- ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa en primer lugar? -Pregunta mientras entran en el gremio-

 **Natsu** : Pues quería dormir tranquilamente, tu cama es un edén para mi cuerpo. -Con los brazos por detrás de su espalda, camina a su lado- Además quería saber si hablaste con Xen.

 **Lucy** : Es Xeno, pero no, no lo he visto en una semana. Intente ir a su nave, pero esta ya no estaba. -Llegando al gremio, son saludados por 2 chicas- Hola Wendy.

 **Wendy** : Hola chicos, espero estén teniendo un buen día.

 **Natsu** : Así que ya empezaste con tus misiones, ¿cómo te has sentido?

 **Wendy** : Un poco asustada, pero los tengo a ustedes quienes me apoyan, muchas gracias.

 **Charle** : No seas tan modesta Wendy.

 **Lucy** : Por cierto, ¿dónde están viviendo ustedes 2?

 **Wendy** : Estamos en Fairy Hills y nos han gustado mucho los dormitorios. Oye Lucy, ¿por qué no vives ahí también?

 **Lucy** : Me acababa de enterar sobre los dormitorios, y aunque es una opción muy buena para evitar a los «intrusos» (-Mira a Happy y Natsu-), es muy caro para mí. -Decepcionada por su falta monetaria, en el lugar empiezan a sonar unas campanas- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Wendy** : Son campanadas. -Ambas se levantan y observan que el lugar empieza a llenarse por murmullos hasta empezar con la emoción- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso será? -Asomándose por la puerta, la alarma suena- Sí, es él.

 **Mirajane** : Vaya, por fin ha vuelto. -Acercándose con las manos juntas, el lugar empieza a temblar junto a ruidos mecánicos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Quién es? -Un poco asustada, lo edificios empiezan a elevarse- ¡¿Por qué se mueven los edificios?!

 **Erza** : Es Gildarts, el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail. -La sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que fue Erza quien dijo eso- Ni aun con mi fuerza actual puedo hacerle frente.

 **Mirajane** : Gildarts utiliza magia de destrucción (Crash), la cual le permite destruir cualquier cosa que toca. Si se descuida un poco, podría destruir toda la ciudad. Ese es el motivo por el cual esta se separa. -A la distancia, se veía a una persona caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a las puertas del gremio-

 **Gildarts** : Hum… Estoy buscando el gremio de Fairy Tail, ¿saben dónde está? -La joven de pelo albino se acerca a él-

 **Mirajane** : Por supuesto que es aquí, de hecho, yo soy Mirajane. -Señalándose, el mago clase S la mira detenidamente hasta tener un recuerdo de ella toda joven y rebelde-

 **Gildarts** : ¡Wow! ¡Sí que eres Mira! -Empieza a mirar al gremio- ¡Y todo aquí sí que han cambiado! -Emocionado, el resto del gremio empieza a reírse por la actitud de su carta maestra-

 **Natsu** : ¡Oye Gildarts, pelea conmigo! -Lanzándose contra él, es detenido por una de las manos del mago con lo que empieza a darle vueltas y estrellarlo en el techo del gremio-

 **Gildarts** : Será después Natsu, pero antes de nada ocupo que vayas a mi casa después, tengo un regalo que darte. -Cuando iba por chocar contra una pared, este empieza a brillar para dividirse en facciones más pequeños con una explosión impactando a los nuevos-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Eso fue necesario?! -La celebración e impresión de todos fue silenciada cuando un ruido de gran magnitud empezó a propagarse por el cielo seguido de una gran sombra- ¿Acaso será?

-Unos cuantos salen del gremio para divisar un inmenso objeto volador descendiendo en el gran patio trasero del gremio. La nave desplego de su parte inferior varios trenes de aterrizaje asimilándose a patas de insecto mientras el propulsor disminuía su potencia-

-Una compuerta es desplegada liberando una pequeña nube de vapor, una figura empezó a salir mientras una cola despejaba el residuo del humo mostrando a un individuo de un tamaño algo alto, piel oscura grisácea, y cuernos-

 **Xeno** : Tantos sistemas solares y ninguno da indicios de la Súper Esfera del Dragón… -Picando un botón en su muñeca, la nave retira la puerta y despega perdiéndose en el cielo- Hola a todos.

 **Lucy** : ¡Xeno! ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! -Colocándose a su lado, este le revuelve el cabello-

 **Xeno** : Tenía que ir a seguir buscando por lo que vine, además, me sirvió para entrenar. -Estirando sus brazos, da unos pequeños saltos- Me siento mejor.

 **Lucy** : De hecho, te veo diferente… Casi como cuando nos conocimos.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué te puedo decir? Suelo causar esa impresión. -Todos los magos aún seguían con la sorpresa de ver la nave, pero otros se acercan a él-

 **Erza** : ¡Xeno-sensei! -Corriendo hasta estar cercas de él, da una reverencia que Xeno la corresponde- Ha regresado.

 **Xeno** : Así es Erza, espero que no hayan holgazaneado mientras no estaba, porque les ira mal cuando vuelvan a entrenar. -Como un objeto moviéndose entre las masas, el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail estaba parado frente al demonio del frío- Hola… ¿Y tú eres?

 **Gildarts** : Mi nombre es Gildarts y creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo yo a ti.

 **Xeno** : Xeno, un gusto. -Extendiendo su mano, Gildarts le mira un poco antes de soltar una leve sonrisa y aceptarla- Puedo decirte que eres alguien muy peculiar, Gildarts. -Este arquea la ceja siendo ahora Xeno quien empieza a reír- Y creo que yo también.

 **Gildarts** : Así que tú eres aquel sujeto, monstruo o demonio que llego a Fairy Tail, escuche muy poco de rumores sobre ti cuando regresaba.

 **Xeno** : ¿Tanta fama alcance?

 **Gildarts** : Tengo que agradecerte por las cosas que has hecho por el gremio, como dije, fueron rumores los que escuche, pero como te trata Erza debo de decir que eres alguien bueno.

 **Xeno** : Basta, harás que me sonroje. -Dice jugando- Por cierto, siento una gran presión proveniente de ti, tanta que ni siquiera ellos se comparan contigo… Bueno, tal vez alguien.

 **Gildarts** : Creo que también eres una caja de sorpresas. -Entre halagos, una figura de cabello rosa los separa-

 **Nastu** : ¡Vamos! ¡¿Vas a seguir parloteando o van a pelear?! -Prendiendo sus puños en fuego, es golpeado por la cola de Xeno derribándolo junto con los árboles que detuvieron su caída-

 **Gildarts** : Este Natsu, sigue siendo el mismo joven peleador. -Mirando al mago que fue acudido por su gato, dirige su mirada a Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Me sorprende que digas eso, parece ser que siempre ha sido así… Alentar que unos peleen entre sí. -Cruzándose de brazos, Xeno mira a Gildarts que se rascaba la barbilla en duda- ¿Acaso lo estás pensando?

 **Gildarts** : Seré sincero, me entro ahora la curiosidad por ver al individuo que realizo todas esas hazañas. -Aunque extraño o no, el ambiente se calló- ¿Qué me dices Xeno, quieres tener una pelea?

 **Xeno** : Ustedes con la manía de tener peleas con alguien que encuentran… pero viendo que estoy de un buen humor, aceptare la pelea. -Estrechando su mano, el gremio da un grito de emoción y pánico al ver que aquellos 2 titanes pelearan entre sí-

 **Makarov** : ¡Esperen, no pueden pelear! -Saltando entre la multitud se pone en medio de ellos- ¡La ciudad no podría soportarlo!

 **Gildarts** : Descuide maestro, no seré demasiado rudo.

 **Xeno** : Preferiría que lo fueras, creo que puedes ser un buen calentamiento.

 **Gildarts** : Oh, noto mucha confianza en tu voz. Entonces, ¿apostamos algo?

 **Xeno** : No lo sé, ¿Qué tienes que me pueda gustar? -Acercándose a su oído, empieza a susurrarle cosas, tales cosas detuvieron la cola del arcosiano- …

 **Gildarts** : ¿Qué me dices? -Sonriendo con confianza, Xeno niega con frenetismo-

 **Xeno** : Mejor empecemos… *Pero que tipo, ¿cómo puede ofrecerme eso como si fuera agua?* -Un leve recuerdo del mago ofreciéndole una revistas… especiales-

-Ambos contrincantes llegan a una planicie tras la repentina discusión del maestro por evitar que destruyeran el lugar. Todo Fairy Tail estaba presente junto a una gran multitud de personas de la ciudad que habían escuchado el rumor muy rápido y no iban a perderse la oportunidad de ver al mago más poderoso del gremio contra alguien el demonio oscuro-

-El día contaba con unas cuantas nubes, pero pudiera decirse que era claro. Las personas estaban en 3 bandos: quienes apostaron por Gildarts, por Xeno y quienes fueron a ver la pelea. Siendo que la mayoría estaba del lado de Gildarts y unos cuantos del lado de Xeno-

 **Natsu** : ¡Que emocionante! Ojala pudiera unírmeles también. -Entusiasmado, su equipo lo miraba con duda-

 **Lucy** : Dudo que puedas contra ellos Natsu, están a un nivel totalmente diferentes. -Acomodándose en las gradas, el evento estaba por comenzar- Aunque no sé si le afecte a Gildarts.

 **Happy** : Él es el mago más fuerte, podría incluso hacerle pelea. -Sacando un pescado empieza a morderlo- Inclusive para alguien como Xeno, Gildarts es un gran pez.

 **Lucy** : Estamos hablando de alguien que dice poder destruir galaxias… creo que los niveles son muy abismales.

 **Natsu** : Pero nunca lo hemos visto sacar tal poder.

 **Erza** : Natsu tiene un buen punto, pero podría respaldarlo el hecho de que es tanto poder destructivo que es mejor no sacarlo. -Aun con el dominio de poder ver el Ki de los demás, todos podían sentir que su maestro era muy bueno ocultando su poder-

-Tomando distancias ya estipulando las reglas de no matar, uso de armas y quien saliera de la pista perdería la batalla-

 **Xeno** : Entonces empieza cuando quieras, Gildarts. -Con las manos en la espalda y ojos cerrados, Xeno se mantuvo quieto-

 **Gildarts** : Eres muy confiado, y eso será tu derrota. -El piso empieza a levitar rocas-

 **Xeno** : He escuchado eso muchas veces… en la larga carrera de luchador que he tenido, eres unos de los pocos humanos que ha peleado conmigo sin conocerme. Has de ser muy fuerte o impulsivo.

-Lanzándose contra Xeno, Gildarts da un salto mientras su puño fue envuelto en una capa de magia con la intención de impactar en él, pero este fue detenido por la mano de Xeno disipando el ataque-

-Saltando nuevamente, intenta darle una serie de golpes de boxeo los cuales Xeno esquiva con facilidad sin bloquearlos. La serie de golpes fue repelida cuando fue tomado por la cola de Xeno y dando un giro fue lanzado a la tierra-

-Todos se mantuvieron en silencio al ver que el mago más poderoso se levantó limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su boca, se mira la mano y apretando su puño su mirada se enseria-

-No despega su mirada hasta que su contrincante levanta su mano en señal de que venga a atacarlo. Cabreado, su mano se ilumina en una luz blanca y plateada extendiendo una red blanca delgada que se acercaba a él-

-Xeno extiende su mano y crea una onda de Ki comprimido el cual destruye el ataque mágico de Gildarts , pero el mago había desaparecido hasta estar a un costado cargando nuevamente su puño e impactando en la cara de Xeno creando tal estruendo que destruye la tierra-

 **Gildarts** : Creo que el duelo ya está decidido. -Disipándose el humo, su sorpresa fue mayor a la de los espectadores cuando vieron que el changlong seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar- no, no puede ser. -Retrocede, su pie es agarrado por su cola-

 **Xeno** : Nunca recibí un golpe de alguien de aquí, tengo que darte créditos por ellos. -Envolviéndolo con fuerza, lo levanta soltándolo un poco en el aire para terminar con una leve movida de dedos que lo estrella nuevamente con la tierra, árboles y rocas del lugar-

-Ahora quienes apoyaban a Gildarts , se veían dudosos a gran escala intentando pasarse al lado del demonio. Sus estudiantes estaban algo impresionados por la destreza de su instructor, pero aun fue mayor cuando el gremio estaba en shock por ver que pudo humillar a Gildarts con facilidad-

 **Xeno** : No sirves ni como calentamiento Gildarts, creo que te tenía muchas expectativas. -El sueño se estremece cuando una gran presión mágica se hizo presente, blanco y dorado, esos eran los colores que rodeaban al mago el cual destrozaba el lugar a sus pasos dando lugar a explosiones- Ahora ira en serio…

 **Gildarts** : Eres el segundo que me hace llegar a estos extremos tan rápido… espero estés listo. -Su mano creo un orbe blanco el cual lo lanza destruyendo gran cantidad de cosas a su paso- Mi magia es de destrucción, es momento de que veas de que soy capaz.

-Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Xeno extiende su mano conteniendo el ataque de Gildarts, si mirada afilada se estrechó aún más cuando apretó el puño destruyendo la magia con una gran explosión. El humo se disipa nuevamente mostrando otro orbe de magia destructora impactando en el abdomen de Xeno lanzándolo a él a la lejanía con un gran estruendo en el lugar-

-El público que dudaba se cambió a una de gratificación al ver que su campeón logro ganarle a Xeno, los gritos de alegría seguían hasta que el maestro ordeno silencio mientras señalaba a la pista y vieron que Xeno estaba aferrándose al suelo-

 **Gildarts** : Uno de mis ataques más poderosos y pudiste detenerlos sin muchos problemas, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera con la magia destructora. -Acomodándose para la pelea, un rayo rojo le atraviesa el hombro provocando un ruido sordo-

-Asustados, el dedo de Xeno emitía humo y caminando lentamente hasta el mago que se estaba aferrando el hombro con la intención de detenerlo, alza su mirada para ver al demonio oscuro-

 **Xeno** : ¿Magia destructora…? Niño, tú no conoces nada de destrucción. Lo que tú llamas destrucción no es más que dividir y generar pequeñas explosiones… -El ambiente se torna tensó y el cielo empezó a cubrirse por nubes negras cuando el viento empezó a cambiar abruptamente- He tenía la oportunidad de estar frente a potencias que pueden destruir todo un universo y más…

 **Gildarts** : Destruir… un universo… -Algo incrédulo, el cuerpo de Xeno empezó a emitir vapor ardiente- ¿Quién eres?

 **Xeno** : El demonio blindado… -El silencio se rompió cuando el estruendo y la explosión del poder de Xeno fue liberado empujando a todos en el lugar. El suelo empieza a levantarse un poco del suelo y las fisuras se propagaban cuando los arboles eran sacudidos con fuerza y los tornados se formaban. Un gran temblor impedía la estabilidad de todos-

-Su cuerpo rodeado de aquella aura morada de Ki, eso fue la vista que tenía Gildarts ya que estaba siendo agarrado por sus prendas. Aquellos ojos rojos se habían grabado en su memoria y seguirán como un recordatorio de como él estuvo jugando a golpear el cañón de un arma que le apuntaba-

-Deteniendo la liberación de Ki de golpe, el mago es soltado mientras retrocede y Xeno suspira-

 **Xeno** : Lo siento, creo que se me salió un dialogo que usaba para interrogar a otras personas… -Rascándose el cuello le extiende la mano a Gildarts- El suelo no es tu lugar, tú debes de seguir alcanzado un nuevo poder ya que este mundo está repleto de varias potencias que pueden rivalizar y superarte.

-Aun en shock, ver el cambio de actitud de su rival fue una sorpresa por el hecho de estar frente algo que su capacidad no puede procesar-

 **Gildarts** : *Él en verdad no está en comparación con nosotros… no es un simple guerrero… él es un Dios* -Saliendo de sus pensamientos, acepta la ayuda-

-Cuando se levanta, Xeno sonríe con suficiente desconcertándolo un poco, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma o lo que quedo de ella-

 **Xeno** : Y acabo de ganar el duelo, así que debes de hacer lo que diga ya que no aceptare esas revistas. -Estupefacto, la pelea pareciera haberse dejado de lado, pero viendo que perdió por un descuido sólo pudo sonreír con unas carcajadas por ello-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Pues este es el último capítulo antes de empezar Edolas que será el antepenúltimo arco que usare en esta serie antes de pausarla y seguir con DBS.

►Cuando salga esto ya habrá salido una parte del maga Spin-off de la misión de los 100 años de Fairy Tail, así que intentare decir que Xeno ya pudo sentir a todos aquellos individuos de gran poder.

►Por que los cambios de actitud… lo explicare después.

►En verdad quiero actualizar el resto de historia, ya dije que tengo acumulados unos, pero como ya tengo el borrador de los capítulos de DBS y HdA (que ya esta por llegar a su fin), creo poder seguir escribiendo. Además de que el calor se ha bajado un poco, estoy en época de exámenes y luego pasare a prácticas… que mala pata, pero bueno.

►Estoy intentando mejorar mi dibujo, así que también es uno de los motivos por el cual me tardo (la universidad y jugar PS4 son otros, en especial cuando saldrá un nuevo DLC de DBX2)

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comentar qué les afecte y qué más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

 **Hasta pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Edolas.**

 **Título:**

 **«Genial, ahora estoy en otro universo»**

* * *

 **Hola todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Regresar al inicio de la página, volver a leer, leer y leer. Sin embargo, en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que les guste como a mi gusto de escribirlo.**

 **Empecemos ...**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor**

► **[]: Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (DBS, El camino de un Dios »).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Xeno** : ¿Magia destructora…? Niño, tú no conoces nada de destrucción. Lo que tú llamas destrucción no es más que dividir y generar pequeñas explosiones… -El ambiente se torna tensó y el cielo comienza a cubrirse por las nubes negras cuando el viento se cambia abruptamente- Él tiene la oportunidad de estar frente a una potencia que puede destruir todo un universo y más…

 **Gildarts** : Destruir… un universo… -Algo incrédulo, el cuerpo de Xeno comienza a emitir un vapor ardiente- ¿Quién eres?

 **Xeno** : El demonio blindado ... El silencio se rompió cuando estalló y la explosión del poder de Xeno fue liberado empujando a todos en el lugar. El suelo empieza a levantarse un poco El suelo y las ondas se propagan cuando los árboles se sacuden con fuerza y los tornados se forman. Un gran temblor impedía la estabilidad de todos-

-Su cuerpo rodeado de aquella aura morada de Ki, eso fue la vista que tenía Gildarts y que ya estaba siendo agarrado por sus prendas. Aquellos ojos rojos se grabaron en su memoria y siguieron como un recordatorio de como él estuvo jugando a golpear el cañón de un arma que le apuntaba-

-Deteniendo la liberación de Ki de golpe, el mago es soltado mientras retrocede y Xeno suspira-

 **Xeno** : Lo siento, creo que se me salió un dialogo que usaba para interrogar a otras personas… -Rascándose el cuello le extiende la mano a Gildarts- El suelo no es tu lugar, tú debes de seguir alcanzado un nuevo poder ya que este mundo está repleto de varias potencias que pueden rivalizar y superarte.

-Aun en shock, ver el cambio de actitud de su rival fue una sorpresa por el hecho de estar frente algo que su capacidad no puede procesar-

 **Gildarts** : *Él en verdad no está en comparación con nosotros… no es un simple guerrero… él es un Dios* -Saliendo de sus pensamientos, acepta la ayuda-

-Cuando se levanta, Xeno sonríe con suficiente desconcertándolo un poco, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma o lo que quedo de ella-

 **Xeno** : Y acabo de ganar el duelo, así que debes de hacer lo que diga ya que no aceptare esas revistas. -Estupefacto, la pelea pareciera haberse dejado de lado, pero viendo que perdió por un descuido sólo pudo sonreír con unas carcajadas por ello-

 **Continuamos** …

-Caminando por las calles de Fiore, estaba un joven de cabello largo erizado negro con adornos metálicos en el rostro mientras buscaba y veía varios gatos callejeros -

 **Gajeel** : No, no… ¡No! -Deambulando con debilidad, cae al suelo- Salamander y la niñita tienen uno… ¿por qué soy el único _dragon slayer_ sin un gato? -Con pesar, unas cuantas lágrimas se retenían en sus ojos-

 **Xeno** : Diría que sólo debes de buscar un poco más, digo, un mundo mágico con gatos parlantes será algo fácil de encontrar. -Levanta la cabeza para ver que el arcosiano desciende desde el cielo-

 **Gajeel** : Nadie pidió tu ayuda demonio. -Levantándose, seguía con su búsqueda mientras Xeno lo seguía- ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?

 **Xeno** : Sí, tu compañero gatuno… Espera, es cierto, no tienes uno. -Recayendo nuevamente con el tema, este murmuraba cosas- Vamos, intento hacer una conversación contigo.

 **Gajeel** : Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que hablar contigo. -Siguiendo su paso, un gato salta sobre su cabeza- Este no me sirve.

 **Xeno** : Si buscas uno como ellos, déjame decirte que sólo he encontrado a otros 2 más de ellos en este mundo. -Ahora el mago de hierro se le acerca y lo toma con fuerza-

 **Gajeel** : ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Dime dónde están! -Lo sacude hasta que Xeno lo detiene-

 **Xeno** : Oye, creo que si te dijera dónde están y fueras por ellos, eso se llamaría robo. -Se sacude la limadura de hierro de su traje-

 **Gajeel** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Xeno** : Bueno, lo que sucede es que ya tienen a un compañero con ellos, y viendo que Natsu y Wendy poseen uno y hay un factor común, diría que también ellos son la misma clase de magos que tú. -Parece no entender a lo que Xeno suspira- Son _dragons layers_ al igual que tú, aunque tienen algo de diferente…

 **Gajeel** : Entonces seguiré siendo el único sin un gato… -Vuelve la tristeza hasta que una mano blindada se postra en su hombro- No quiero tus condolencias.

 **Xeno** : Para nada, simplemente que si quieres puedo ayudarte en la búsqueda de tu amigo gatuno. -Mirándolo fijamente, mueve su mano de su hombro- Tendrás más oportunidades si alguien con mis cualidades te ayuda.

 **Gajeel** : Las personas no hacen cosas gratis por nada a cambio… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 **Xeno** : Bueno punto… -Meditando un poco, su mente se ilumina- Quiero que hagas lo que yo diga una sola vez, tendrás que hacerlo sin dudar. -Un silencio se formó hasta que decidió complementarlo- Y para asegurarme que saldrás beneficiado, te enseñare unas cuantas cosas para que puedas ganarle a Natsu y al resto de su equipo.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Pondrás en riesgo mi vida o la de alguien?

 **Xeno** : No lo sé, tendrá que presentarse lo que suceda y con ello decidiré si es lo más razonable. -Un poco inseguro acepta- Perfecto, pero creo que es mejor volver a tu gremio. -Ambos miran al cielo el cual empezó a nublarse con rapidez- *Algo va a pasar*

-Ambos caminan un rato hasta toparse con 2 personas que estaban en medio de la lluvia-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Acaso no es aquella mocosa? Pero… ¿quién es el otro sujeto? -Extrañado, Xeno comprendió que aquel sujeto tenía un gran parecido con la firma de Ki que poseía un mago que conoció no hace mucho-

 **Xeno** : Creo conocerlo a quien se parece, pero no a él precisamente… -Justo cuando iban a ver qué pasaba, un estruendo ilumina el cielo y este empezaba a absorber la magia del lugar- Esto no se ve bueno.

-Ambos salen corriendo hasta que un gran rayo cae en el gremio envolviendo el lugar, cosa que Xeno reacciono rápido y envolvió a Gajeel en una barrera de Ki empujándolo de la zona-

-Una serie de luces, sonidos y rayos termina por dejar un plano blanco de polvo donde estaba el gremio número uno de Magnolia. Reincorporándose de haber sido empujado, la barrera desaparece liberando a Gajeel-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Qué paso con el lugar? -A la distancia, 2 personas salen volando adentrándose al agujero en el cielo el cual se cierra con unas cuantas ondas- Tú, será mejor que expliques qué pasa.

 **Mystogan** : Lo siento mucho, creo que debí haber llegado antes para advertir a todos… -Quitándose su máscara, uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail se presenta- Mi nombre es Mystogan.

 **Gajeel** : Eso no me sirve para nada, quiero explicaciones. -Apretando sus puños, Mystogan asiente-

 **Mystogan** : Veras, lo que sucede es que el mundo de Edolas tomo la magia de este mundo para que esta pueda mantenerse… -Interrumpido por un estruendo, el polvo blanco que estaba por gremio se disipo con fuerza mientras Xeno se levanta del centro con su armadura rota en varias partes-

 **Xeno** : Eso dolió… Bueno, aunque sea un poco. -Moviéndose del lugar con un brinco, aterriza a un lado de ellos mientras se sacudía el residuo del polvo-

 **Mystogan** : ¿Cómo es que estas todavía aquí? -Dice muy incrédulo aun después de verlo siendo engullido por la absorción de magia-

 **Xeno** : Lo gritare a todo el universo si es necesario, soy más poderoso de lo que imaginas. -Todos miran al cielo y la fisura se cerró por completo- Y nuestro boleto de ida se nos acaba de ir.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Acaso pensabas en ir? -Este asiente- Es una locura… aunque es una locura que podría ser divertida. -Truena sus nudillos para mirar a Mystogan- Di como ir a esa tal Edolas.

 **Mystogn** : Lo siento, pero esa fisura era la única manera hasta que vuelva a abrirse otra en un tiempo indeterminado. -Pensando mejor la situación, una idea recorre la mente de Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Dijiste tiempo, ¿verdad? -Vuelve a asentir- Me parece razonable, en seguida iremos a ese mundo.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso fenómeno? -Aplaudiendo, en las manos de Xeno empieza a crearse un orbe color bronce y gris metálico con unos engranes rodeándolo. Apuntando a donde estaba la fisura, este dispara el orbe el cual detona creando un campo de gran tamaño que empieza a expandirse y con ello retroceder el tiempo al momento donde la fisura seguía presente- ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

 **Mystogan** : ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede controlar así la magia de tiempo! -Sorprendido, suelta su bastón-

 **Xeno** : Es más que magia, esto es el fruto de haber sido criado en cierta manera por mi mentora, Chronoa-okaasama, la kaio-shin del tiempo. -Bajando las manos, extiende una a Gajeel mientras pone sus dos de sus dedos en su frente- ¿Qué esperas? Hay que ir por ellos.

 **Gajeel** : Ni creas que te tomare de la mano. -Tomándolo del antebrazo, su mirada se divisa en Xeno quien tenía una mirada divertida y malvada- Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer? -Tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, da un giro para levantarlo y lanzarlo con velocidad al portal mientras da un grito y le maldice hasta haber pasado el portal-

 **Xeno** : ¿También quieres venir?

 **Mystogan** : ¿Qué? Oh, no. Yo tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero creo que necesitara esto. -Le entrega un frasco con píldoras redondas rojas- Les permitirá usar magia cuando lleguen.

 **Xeno** : Si ya no hay nada más que hacer, iré con él. -Elevándose por el aire, el mago con la marca roja llama otra vez su atención- ¿Qué sucede, Mystogan?

 **Mystogan** : ¿Es acaso usted de este mundo? Digo, usted es tan diferente a quienes viven en este mundo.

 **Xeno** : Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano, pero tienes un buen ojo, yo soy de otra realidad a ésta. -Se cruza de brazos-

 **Mystogan** : ¿Acaso es un Dios?

 **Xeno** : Puedo tener ese título por poseer un poder de dioses, pero sólo aquellos que ejerzan ese trabajo pueden ser llamados dioses… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Mikoto será considerada un Dios si Estela es la única que en verdad es un Dios? ¿O será porque ellas son candidatas a ese puesto? Digo, incluso si fueron criadas por un Dios yo también llevaría ese título… -Murmurando un poco lo último, sale dispara a la fisura dejando al mago el cual ve que una figura extra se eleva por el polvo-

* * *

-Caminando por un nuevo mundo, Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charles estaban buscando a sus amigos del gremio ya después de haber escapado de aquel pescado/anfibio monstruo gigante luego de percatarse que no poseían magia-

 **Natsu** : Nada, hay tantos olores nuevos que no puedo concentrarme en algo específico.

 **Wendy** : El aire también sabe diferente. -Como si embarrara su dedo en mermelada, prueba el aire- Aunque no me siento diferente en otros aspectos.

 **Happy** : Oye Natsu, ¿crees que el pescado también sepa distinto aquí?

 **Natsu** : Ya lo creo Happy, aunque el fuego también debe de serlo. -Aun caminando por un rato siguen sin encontrar nada- Sí que es un gran bosque.

 **Charles** : ¿Pues qué esperaban? No debemos de llamar la atención. -Ella no sabía que tales palabras desearía nuca haberlas dicho ya que Natsu tuvo la idea de disfrazarlos con plantas y hongos que encontraron- Me retracto.

 **Happy** : Este traje me da comezón por todas partes…

 **Wendy** : Yo creo que es muy vergonzoso. -Apenada, enfrente de ellos estaba una persona con equipo de pesca- Miren, tal vez podamos pedirles indicaciones.

 **Charles** : No contaría con eso, no debemos llamar la atención. -Sin poder seguir, el mago de fuego se adelanta- ¡¿Acaso no sabe qué es mantener un perfil bajo?!

 **Happy** : Me pica el cuerpo. -Se quita su disfraz- Mucho mejor.

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¡Oye! Necesitamos que nos digas dónde estamos. -El señor voltea al ver donde lo llamaban y se topa la sorpresa al ver que un hombre planta se le hacer- Vamos viejo, di dónde estamos. -Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el hombre sale corriendo con sus cosas dejando confundido a Natsu hasta que llegan sus amigos- ¿Por qué habrá corrido?

 **Charles** : Tal vez sea porque un extraño envuelto en plantas se le acerco sin pensar antes. -De igual manera ya se quitaron su camuflaje cada uno- Pero podemos seguir a dónde fueron ellos.

-Caminando por un rato, se toparon con un camino de raíces que tenía un río corriendo por debajo de este, y a la distancia se veía la cabeza diminuta de un pez-

 **Happy** : ¡Mira Natsu, un pescado! -Señala al pescado que también los observaba- Tengo tanta hambre.

 **Natsu** : Y que lo digas, me muero por comer ese pescado. -Pareciera que les entendía, el pesado se elevó en gran medida para muestras que era un enorme monstruo acuático-

 **Wendy** : ¡Es gigante! -Retrocede al igual que los 2 gatos- Será mejor irnos.

 **Natsu** : Para nada, sólo dame 10 segundos y estaremos comiendo pescado asado. -Dando un gran salto, carga su puño contra el pescado gigante- _¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!_ -Golpeando la frente del pez, esta se hunde un poco por la leve presión que hizo el puño de Natsu- ¿Qué?

-Recibiendo un coletazo de fastidio, es golpeado y cae al agua para surgir con un enorme chichón en la cabeza-

 **Charles** : ¡Te lo dije, aquí en Edolas es más difícil utilizar magia! -Enojada, se le pasa al ver que el pescado les miraba ahora a ellos-

 **Wendy** : ¿Ahora qué hacemos? -Dando unos pasos atrás, es jalada por alguien-

 **Natsu** : ¡Corre! -Ahora estaban corriendo por el basto bosque mientras los perseguía un gigantesco pescado rojo-

-Volando a gran altura, estaba Xeno el cual buscaba a su extraviado colega-

 **Xeno** : *Nota mental, medir la fuerza con la que actuó* -Descendiendo en un terreno algo plano, su mirada se postra en una ciudad- Una ciudad… genial, ahora ya no estoy en Magnolia.

-Vigilando, no notaba mucha diferencia entre las personas de este mundo que las otras, pero sentía un nivel de poder inferior-

 **Xeno** : Es momento de hacer una exploración al lugar. -Sacando una capsula, la aplasta con lo que sale un dispositivo parecido a un satélite de menor tamaño que tenía varias lacrimas incrustadas y sellos decorándola- Probemos a este bebé, pero antes…

-Acomodando el dispositivo, levanta su mano con lo que crea una ráfaga de Ki que dispara a una de las lejanas rocas flotantes destruyéndola y tomando la atención de todos para encubrir el lanzamiento del dispositivo que termina perdiéndose en el cielo-

 **Xeno** : Ahora, activemos el mecanismo. -Presionando su rastreador, el satélite se separa un poco exponiendo más las lacrimas mágicas con lo que empiezan a girar rápidamente provocando un brillo arcoíris que activaba las runas escritas. Estas runas eran el interruptor con el que el dispositivo crea una onda expansiva continua y envuelve gran parte del continente en una cúpula que va perdiendo color- Perfecto, sólo es acomodar unos ajustes.

-Moviendo unos patrones desde su rastreador, el satélite recibe el cambio y produce una onda de un color amarillento-

 **Xeno** : La fachada esta lista, pero tengo curiosidad por lo que están haciendo. -Sacando otra capsula, sale un gran pilar metálico gris oscuro- Enviare a unos drones de información. -Del pilar creció un cubo el cual se trasformó en una gran cantidad de cámaras con aspecto de insectos- Y pensar que las ideas del Dr. Gero servirían aquí.

-Recargándose en un árbol, los robots salen volando en varias direcciones hasta que algo llamo la atención del Changlong-

 **Xeno** : Parece ser que también está aquí… -Nuevamente su mirada cambia a una gran silueta volando por encima de él- Eso no me lo esperaba, pero creo que esto pueda ser interesante. -Sacando otro dron del cubo, le entrega una píldora- Busca a Gajeel y se lo das explicándole lo que hará si la come.

-A lo lejos, los drones regresaban ampliando aun la emoción del arcosiano-

 **Charles** : Aquí es otra dimensión, por ende, tiene su propia historia. Pero no es tan diferente ya que es son paralelos con algunos cambios. -Termina de explicarle a la maga de viento-

 **Natsu** : Entonces, ¿dónde están nuestros amigos? -En shock por la información, la gata blanca se cruza de brazos-

 **Charles** : Yo qué voy a saber, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y averiguarlo. Ahora tenemos que irnos a la ciudad real, ahí tal vez podamos encontrar la primera pista. -Cuando iban a salir del lugar, son detenidos por alguien-

 **Edo-Nab** : ¡Ya está por llegar! ¡La cazadora de hadas está por llegar! -Su grito resonó por el gremio provocando un silencio de suspenso hasta que todos mostraron su preocupación-

 **Wendy** : ¿Quién? -Siendo empujada, todos buscaban de dónde agarrarse-

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¡Date prisa enana, se nos acaba el tiempo! -Apresura a una joven de pelo azul- ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

 **Edo-Levy** : ¡Espero que te calles, vaca lechera! -Chocan cabeza con lo que desiste para seguir moviendo palancas en un panel de control- Aun falta que se cargue el dispositivo de teletransporte. -El lugar empieza a temblar y la gravedad se pierde cuando todos empezaron a levitar-

 **Natsu** : ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste «trasporte»? -Tonándose azul, sus mejillas se hincharon cuando su mareo se apodero de él-

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¡Ya hazlo! -Jalando una palanca de gran tamaño, el lugar desaparece en un destello dejando un enorme hueco en el lugar-

-Ya habiendo desaparecido, una figura con una armadura rosada caminaba mientras su capa ondeaba por el aire-

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : Magia de transmisión… Y pensar que desperdician magia en algo como eso, pobre gremio idiota. -Mira la pequeña fosa que tenía unos fragmentos residuales de magia- Estas hadas corren mucho.

 **Edo-Erza** : Vuelan de un lugar a otro como moscas... Que patético. -Comenta desde el cuello del monstruo alado que montaba-

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : Se te han ido otra vez, cazadora de hadas. Sin embargo, no podrán hacerlo para siempre… Por cierto, el plan «Amina» ha sido un total éxito… -Cuando iba a seguir explicando, es interrumpido por la llegada de alguien más-

 **¿?** : Por ello, ustedes deben de volver a su Ciudad real… -La bestia retrocede un poco cuando se acercaba la figura para empezar a gruñir- Controla a tu mascota, de lo contario, tendrás que buscarte otra.

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : Oh, ¿pero quién eres tú? Tienes mucho valor como para hablarle a ella sin saber quién es. -Apunto de sacar su espada/rosa, desiste al sentir que no era conveniente-

 **¿?** : Eres astuto guardián, de haberme atacado ya tendría una nueva arma… Pero no me interesa algo tan débil como eso.

 **Edo-Erza** : Deja de divagar en temas, ¿quién eres tú? -Apunta con su lanza al individuo- ¿O sólo eres un inútil que habla de más?

 **¿?** : ¿Inútil? Deberías de planteártelo mejor, ya que tú eres una inútil que no puede encontrar a unas cuantas personas sin la ayuda de aquella cosa que llamas compañero y tu monstruo. -Su paciencia se agotaba- En fin, me aburrí de hablar con perdedores, iré por ellos por el decreto de su rey, así que pueden seguir jugando con su cristal mágico gigante.

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : Ese cristal mágico es la concentración del gremio de Fairy Tail del otro mundo. -Se detiene el encapuchado-

 **¿?** : Felicidades, ahora son más patéticos al necesitar robar magia. -Escupe al suelo- Y pensar que termine trabajando por un reino como este... bueno, una experiencia necesaria para no volverla a hacer. -Cuando iba a seguir, da un salto esquivando la lanza de la cazadora- Parece que hice enojar a su monstruo.

 **Edo-Erza** : Cuida tus palabras, ya estas agotando mi paciencia. -Se baja para tomar su lanza y apuntarle al cuello- O te matare aquí mismo.

 **¿?** : ¿Agotar tu paciencia? Creí que tenías mucha ya que ese gremio se te ha escapado tantas veces de tus manos… Y te haces llamar cazadora de hadas. -Culminando su paciencia, iba cortar su cuello con un giro rápido, pero este se dobla para golpearla en el abdomen y empujarla unos metros- Nada mal cazadora, nada mal.

 **Edo-Erza** : No eres un mercenario común y corriente… ¿quién eres? -Ella se agarra el abdomen ya que si fue fuerte el golpe-

 **¿?** : Te lo diré porque tengo que hacer tu trabajo. -Se quita su máscara para mostrar a un joven de piel morena, cabello morado peinado para atrás y ojos rojos- Mi nombre es Morfo, soy la oscuridad aberrante, un genocida profesional no mágico.

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : ¿Cómo que no mágico?

 **Morfo** : Hasta que hablas, capitán rosado. -Eleva su mano y levanta un dedo en señal de explicación- El mundo ya está perdido, así que en vez de aferrarme en consumir unas sobras como lo hacen todos en su ciudad, yo decidí avanzar más allá de la magia.

 **Edo-Erza** : Explícate.

 **Morfo** : Parece un interrogatorio. -Sonríe con malicia para volver a su rostro confiado- Ciencia, decidí avanzar a gran escala con la ciencia siendo la magia una rama aparte para hacer alquimia, pero la ciencia superara pronto a la magia.

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : ¿Por qué la ciencia superara a la magia? Suena como un sueño de un pobre iluso que no conoce el potencial de la magia.

 **Morfo** : Puede que tengas razón, pero cuando la magia falte, tendremos que avanzar en otros aspectos y yo estaré preparándome para ello. -Mira su reloj de bolsillo- Creo que 10 minutos de ventaja fueron más que suficientes, es momento de irme.

-Antes de seguir, nuevamente la lanza de la cazadora lo detiene-

 **Edo-Erza** : Aun tenemos cuentas pendientes, tu rostro y personalidad quedara grabado en mi mente como alguien a quien matare.

 **Morfo** : Que divertida eres, cazadora… Me caen bien, nada más por eso les daré un día para que puedan hacerlo lo que quieran cuando vaya por ustedes si es que me pagan lo suficiente. -Retirándose, se pierde entre la vista-

 **Edo-Erza** : Es un desgraciado…

 **Edo-Sugarboy** : Comparto tu hostilidad por él, pero tenemos órdenes de regresar a la capital. -Ambos se suben al monstruo alado y emprenden camino sin darse cuenta que fueron observado por un insecto mecánico-

 **...**

 **Natsu** : Nunca pensé que sería realmente duro no poder usar magia. -Ya se encontraba recostado en una cama de un departamento rentado- Extraño utilizarla.

 **Edo-Lucy** : Deja de lloriquear Natsu, por ahora debemos de mantener el margen. -Habiendo llegado antes tras salvarlos de una rana rosada gigante, los guio a un pueblo cercano-

 **Happy** : Es lo que hemos intentado decirle todo el tiempo.

 **Charles** : Guarden silencio, tenemos que pensar en un plan. -Malhumorada, se alleja a una cama-

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¿Y qué le pasa a esa gata? -Se cruza de brazos por su actitud-

 **Wendy** : Lo siento tanto, Charles suele ser así en ocasiones, pero no es su culpa. -No tan convencida, decide ignorar a la gata blanca-

 **Edo-Lucy** : Dejando de lado todo lo anterior, tengo curiosidad sobre su mundo. -Toma una silla para sentarse y recargarse en la espalda de ésta- ¿Empecemos con su Erza?

 **Happy** : ¿Qué quieres que te contemos sobre nuestra Erza? -Se sube a la cama para sentarse de igual manera-

 **Edo-Lucy** : No lo sé, tal vez su actitud. -Se encoje de hombros-

 **Wendy** : Nuestra Erza es alguien realmente amable y fuerte, ella es la maga más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail. -Aunque sea en parte cierto, había alguien que no creía del todo lo que la maga de viento decía- Es un ejemplo a seguir, ya que ella nunca abandonaría a sus amigos y familia en los peores escenarios vistos.

 **Edo-Lucy** : Wow, se ve como alguien realmente distinto a la que está aquí… Ella a diferencia es sádica, cruel, y mataría sólo para provocarle una sonrisa. No muestran simpatía hacia sus enemigos y mata sin piedad, además a estado involucrada en el asesinato de más de la mitad de los miembros de nuestro Fairy Tail, lo que le valió el título de «Erza, la cazadora de hadas». -Sorprendidos por lo dicho, era más que evidente que era realmente opuesta a su querida compañera-

 **Natsu** : Asesino a tanto miembros de Fairy Tail… -Sus puños se cierran con fuerza- Cuando la vea, la hare pagar por todo eso.

 **Happy** : Pero Natsu, ¿cómo harás eso sin magia? -Recalcando ese punto, parte de la ira de Natsu se desvaneció- Se te volvió a olvidar, ¿no es así?

 **Natsu** : No importa, encontrare una manera para patearle el trasero. -Truena sus nudillos- Tal vez si comienzo un incendio y me lo como todo pueda recuperar mi magia.

 **Happy** : No creo que eso funcione Natsu. -Aparece una gota de sudor por la idea descabellada de su amigo-

 **Edo-Lucy** : Por cierto, ¿qué magia usan?

 **Happy** : Natsu es un _Dragon slayer_ de fuego, Wendy es también una _Dragon slayer_ , pero de viento. Y Charles y yo usamos Aerea para poder volar.

 **Edo-Lucy** : Pues si algún día logran recuperarla, ojala puedan derrotar a nuestra Erza. -Se levanta de su silla- Una vez intentamos hacerle frente, pero hubo muchas pérdidas…

 **Natsu** : Una vez intentamos atacarla entre varios del gremio, pero terminamos destruyendo gran parte del gremio y la ciudad. -Recordando aquel evento de su juventud se estremece- Nadie ha podido derrotarla.

 **Wendy** : Pero si tenemos a alguien que pueda ganarle a ella sin mucho esfuerzo. -Toma la atención de todos-

 **Happy** : Pero el maestro o Gildarts no están aquí.

 **Wendy** : Yo no hablo del maestro o Gildarts-san, hablo de alguien aún más poderoso. -Un poco confundido, captan la idea el resto, pero un grito de una multitud tomo aún más la atención de todos con lo que se fueron a ver por la ventana-

 **Edo-Lucy** : Y… ¿Quién es ese que es más poderoso que ella o tu maestro, pequeña Wendy?

 **Wendy** : Hablo de su maestro personal y de Natsu-san, hablo de Xeno-san.

 **…**

-Ellos salen con cuidado a la calle para ver a varios guardias reales rodeando a un individuo-

 **Natsu** : ¿Vez algo Happy? -Levanta al gato azul-

 **Happy** : Espera Natsu, creo que puedo ver algo. -Estrechando la vista, se da la sorpresa de verla- Natsu, creo que ya sé quién es.

 **Natsu** : Dilo, no me dejes con la duda. -Antes de hablar, es interrumpido por un guardia-

 **Guardia** (/ **A todos les pondré así para ahorrar nombres** /): Levanta las manos y ríndete, estas bajo arresto por quebrantar la ley. -Apuntan con sus lanzas a una chica de cabello rubio-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso es sólo porque me llamo Lucy? -La sujetan de su brazo con fuerza-

 **Wendy** : ¡Es lucy!

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¡¿Esa soy yo?! -Se sorprende al verse o mejor dicho, al ver a su otro yo-

 **Charles** : ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

 **Natsu** : A quién le importa eso, ella está en peligro y debo de ayudarla. -Sale corriendo- Debo salvarla.

 **Lucy** : Oigan, ya están siendo demasiado rudo. -Pisando con fuerza el suelo, este se agrieta sorprendiendo a los guardias y cruzando sus brazos los separa con fuerza creando una onda de energía azulada que repele a una gran cantidad de guardianes- Tendré que ponerme violenta también.

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡Digo, ella! -No sólo ella era la única impactada, todos quienes vieron aquel movimiento lo estaban- *¡Eso fue genial!*

 **Guardia** : ¡Ataquen! -Abalanzándose a ella con sus armas, ella empieza a atacarlos con movimientos de arte marciales- ¡Atraviésenla con sus lanzas!

 **Lucy** : Se los advertí. -Dando un gran salto, aterriza en uno de los techos de las casas- Pongámonos intensos. -Tomando una pose de carga, cierra brevemente sus ojos para abrirlos de golpe y un aura amarillenta saliera disparada de su cuerpo con tal fuerza que detiene las lanzas y destruye parte del techo- ¡Aquí vamos!

-Desapareciendo, los guardias miran a todos lados hasta que miran como ella aparecía y los golpeaba en su pechera abollando sin dificultad el metal y lazándolos a una gran distancia-

-La maga celestial reduce con facilidad el número de guardianes sin mucho esfuerzo, hasta que se topó con el que la había tomado. Por instinto, el guardián da un puñetazo el cual impacta en el rostro de la maga, pero su sorpresa fue el que no se inmutara-

 **Guardián** : ¡¿Quién eres?! -Retrocede para seguir dando golpes que fueron bloqueados por un dedo envuelto de Ki de la maga- ¡No eres una maga, eres un monstruo! -Su último golpe fue detenido- ¡Suéltame, desgraciada maga!

 **Lucy** : Oye, yo sólo buscaba a mis amigos cuando ustedes me atacaron… Pero como dice Xeno, no es malo enseñar la diferencia de poder que tiene uno a otros. -Extiende su brazo con lo que se quita una muñequera- Hazme un favor y sostén esto. -Sonriendo, lo suelto y le avienta la muñequera que al tenerlo cae con fuerza al suelo con sus manos abajo para seguir con el otro brazalete-

 **Guardia** : ¡Esto es demasiado pesado! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! -Sus intentos fueron en vano y termina desmayándose por el dolor-

 **Lucy** : Para ser un guardia sí que dejaste mucho que desear. -Toma las muñequeras y se los pone nuevamente- Sólo pesan 500 kilos, es un peso razonable. -Poniendo una mano en su cadera, voltea a ver a sus amigos que estaba buscando- ¡Chicos, me alegra encontrarlos!

 **Happy** : ¡Lucy, me alegro de encontrar a nuestra Lucy! -Salta a sus brazos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Cómo que su Lucy? -Happy señala a su contraparte de Edolas la cual se acerca- ¡Se parece mucho a mí!

 **Natsu** : Oye Lucy, ¿cómo fue que hiciste todo eso sin magia? Nosotros no podemos usar magia. -Extiende su mano intentando canalizar magia sin esfuerzo-

 **Lucy** : Eso me dijo cuándo me envió aquí, pero a mí me dio una medicina especial para poder usar magia. -Saca una de sus llaves la cual brilla- Ven.

 **Wendy** : ¿Tienes más de esa medicina, Lucy-san?

 **Lucy** : Me temo que no, pero me dijo que Xeno tenía el frasco con varias. Sólo es cuestión de encontrarlo, pero no tuve suerte rastreando su Ki. -Con pesar, guarda sus llaves-

 **Edo-Lucy** : Entonces tu eres mi yo del otro mundo, debo admitir que te sabes mover. -Se cruza de brazos sonriendo en forma de aprobación- Deberías de enseñarme eso movimientos.

 **Wendy** : Es cierto, Lucy-san. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer todo eso? Nos hubiera venido de mucha ayuda en todos los problemas que pasamos. -Dice sin querer recordar las escapadas de animales gigantes que pasaron-

 **Lucy** : Fácil, estoy entrenando con Xeno casi todos los días al igual que Natsu. -Ahora mira al mago de cabello rosado- Por cierto Natsu, aun cuando no tienes magia también puedes manejar Ki, ¿por qué no la usaste? -Natsu abre sus ojos en señal de acordarse de ese detalle con lo que la maga celestial lo dedujo- Natsu.

 **Natsu** : Bueno… yo… -Sin saber qué decir, sentía como se lo comían con los ojos-

 **Happy** : Se te olvido, ¿verdad Natsu? -Mira a su amigo el cual asiente-

-Ya habiendo resuelto ese pequeño asunto, se dispusieron a entrar al departamento, pero un destello se divisó en el aire y Lucy atrapa varios proyectiles que parecían una especie de dardo tranquilizante-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, usted puede leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y Si tiene un gran corazón, Usted puede pasar a mis demás historias, tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo (Cosa que también ya está en esta plataforma por si les interesa).

►Quiero retomar esa idea que tuvo en los comentarios sobre cómo reaccionaria Edo-Lucy ante su contraparte y aquí está, espero lo hayas disfrutado ya que habrá más momento de gloría.

►Apenas comenzamos la saga y ya abarque como 3 capítulos, creo que sabremos la continuidad y que no elegiremos porque no hay algo tan relevante para escribir, pero creo que esta saga tendrá varias peleas que espero no hacerlas tan largas (es más que obvio ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

►Daría un spoiler, pero es una decisión que aún estoy pensando y yo estoy yendo al lado más destructivo ...

►Comentar qué les afecte y qué más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Edolas.**

 **Título:**

 **«No permitiré que tengan mi gremio y amigos»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Es agradable actualizar después de dejarlos en suspenso como por un mes, pero tengo otras prioridades antes de escribir, y ya que estoy aquí quisiera decirles que estoy actualizando o rediseñando los capítulos de HdA por si se los preguntan (aunque tal vez no lo sea, pero es del capítulo 10 en adelante).**

 **Pero como yo sé que vinieron a leer dejare de escribir para que puedan seguir.**

 **Disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor**

► **[]: Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super (DBS, El camino de un Dios »).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Edo-Lucy** : Entonces, tú eres mi yo, yo, otro mundo, debo admitir que te sabes mover. -Se cruza de brazos sonriendo en forma de aprobación- Deberías de enseñarme eso movimientos.

 **Wendy** : Es cierto, Lucy-san. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer todo eso? Nos hubiéramos venido con mucha ayuda en todos los problemas que pasamos. -Dice sin querer recordar las escapadas de animales gigantes que pasaron-

 **Lucy** : Fácil, estoy entrenando con Xeno casi todos los días al igual que Natsu. -Ahora mira al mago de cabello rosado- Por cierto Natsu, aun cuando no tienes magia también puedes manejar Ki, ¿Por qué no la usaste? -Natsu abre sus ojos en señal de acuerdo con ese detalle con la maga celestial lo dedujo- Natsu.

 **Natsu** : Bueno… yo… -Sin saber qué decir, sentir como se comía con los ojos-

 **Feliz** : Se te olvido, ¿verdad Natsu? -Mira a su amigo el cual asiente-

-Ya habiendo resuelto ese pequeño asunto, se dispusieron a entrar en el departamento, pero a un lado se divisó en el aire y Lucy atrapa varios proyectiles que parecían una especie de dardo tranquilizante-

 **Continuamos** ...

 **Lucy** : Chicos, parece que esto aún no ha terminado todavía. -Tira los dardos mientras su mirada se dirige en una figura que camina entre los guardias derrotados-

 **Morfo** : Vaya, sí que eres más hábil de lo que aparentaba. -Saca un dardo de su manga- Esto tiene una neurotóxica, hubieras caído al instante mi presa si no lo hubieses detenido.

 **Lucy** : ¿Quién eres? -Pregunta sin bajar la guardia-

 **Morfo** : Soy un genocida profesional, me contrataron para cazar y exterminar a todos los magos de Fairy tail. -Mira a Edo-Lucy- Aunque no sea la maestra, su actitud parece controlar a los demás… Pero parece que su contraparte del otro mundo está aquí.

 **Lucy** : ¿Un genocida? Entonces haces sufrir a las personas por un trabajo, eso me enferma.

 **Morfo** : No es el mejor trabajo, pero me da el dinero para poder seguir con mis investigaciones. -Avanza hasta estar a unos metros de la maga celestial- Yo soy bueno, en lo que cabe la palabra.

 **Lucy** : Explícate, o tendré que maltratarte como lo hice con aquellos guardias. -Truena sus nudillos-

 **Morfo** : No lo dudo, creo que si peleáramos podría hacerte una peligrosa pelea, pero no ganarte. -Guarda sus cosas- Yo ataco a las personas rápido y trato de mancharme de sangre, esa es una de las diferencias entre yo y la cazadora de hadas.

 **Lucy** : ¿Cazadora de hadas?

 **Morfo** : Sí, una chica pelirroja con un gran monstruo como transporte. Pero ella no importa, ella es sádica, cruel y no le molesta admitir que le gusta su título como la asesina de los amigos de ella. -Señala a Edo-Lucy con lo que ella se enoja- Cuando los case, seré lo más sutil y rápido posible.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué te hace creer que les pondrás una mano encima? -Dice con un tono amenazador-

 **Morfo** : Porque yo sé que ustedes estarán de paso, por eso esperare un poco hasta que se vayan. -Se cruza de brazos- Además, con ver todas las cosas que has hecho hiciste que despertara mi curiosidad por ti, así que me gustaría hacer un trato.

 **Lucy** : Habla.

 **Morfo** : Si me enseñas todo lo que sabes de aquella técnica que usaste contra los guardia, yo olvidare cazar a los magos de Fairy tail. -Extiende- Claro es que si lo niegas, tendré que asecharlos poco a poco.

 **Lucy** : Ni creas que haré trato con alguien que ha matado personas, nunca me juntaría con alguien así. -Toma postura de pelea- Tendré que detenerte ahora mismo.

 **Morfo** : Supuse que sería así. -Desiste con la mano- Pero como asesino, déjame decirte que esa forma de pelear fue dicha por uno… creo que fue tu maestro o maestra quien es un monstruo más grande que yo. -Desenvaina 2 cuchillas de sus muñecas- ¿Me equivoco, Lucy?

 **Lucy** : *Xeno nunca nos mentiría en ese aspecto, él es un patrullero quien protege la línea del tiempo de su realidad* -Bajando un poco la guardia, Morfo vio la oportunidad de atacar y se lanza contra ella- *¡Es rápido!*

-Evadiendo el ataque, Lucy da un giro con su pie para darle una patada que logro ser bloqueada por el antebrazo del asesino quien es arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe hasta detenerse-

 **Morfo** : Si que eres fuerte, mis estimaciones siempre son correctas. -Sacando una esfera plateada con un líquido morado la lanza contra el suelo- Probemos sin vernos. -Al chocar contra el suelo, se desprende una nube morada oscureciendo el lugar. Colocándose unas gafas, estas emitían un leve pulso que mostraba a Lucy de espaldas, sacando nuevamente las cuchillas, se acerca en silencio y dando un salto para golpearla en la espalda es detenido por la mano de la maga quien lo toma en el aire- ¡¿Cómo?!

 **Lucy** : Admito que fue una buena idea, pero tengo una carta para esas situaciones. -Lanzándolo al cielo, ella saca su látigo el cual lo amarra de un pie con un extremo y empieza a girar con fuerza-

 **Edo-Lucy** : Wow, sí que es genial. -Era lo único que podía decir- Soy, digo, ¡ella es realmente genial!

 **Wendy** : Nunca pensé que Lucy-san fuera tan hábil. -Dice con emoción por su amiga-

 **Happy** : Esa es nuestra Lucy. -Salta de la emoción- Ahora ella es la más fuerte de todos nosotros.

 **Happy** : Oye, puedo demostrar que sigo siendo el más fuerte. -Enojado, su puño fue envuelto en un Ki anaranjado- Me estoy encendiendo. -Acelerando, se diría al pequeño tornado que estaba haciendo Lucy- ¡Vamos Lucy, es mi turno de desestresarme!

 **Lucy** : ¡Bien, Natsu! -Liberándolo, sale disparado Morfo en dirección del mago de fuego-

 **Nastu** : *Ahora sí que estoy en llamas* -El puño de Natsu da en el abdomen del asesino- _¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE 4 ESTRELLAS!_ -El impacto del puño no fue tan grande como él se lo esperaba, pero si lo suficiente como para lanzarlo a una gran distancia- ¿Qué paso? -Mira su puño envuelto en Ki- Pensé que sería más grande.

 **Lucy** : ¿Acaso se te olvida que un no puedes usar magia? Xeno nos enseñó a potenciar nuestra magia con Ki, pero sólo atacaste con Ki. -Guarda su látigo-

 **Natsu** : Es cierto… lo volví a olvidar. -Cayendo todos por lo dicho, siguen gritándole hasta que una mayor multitud de personas se acercaban- Parce que vienen más, ahora ya podré contra todos ellos, ¿quién está conmigo?

 **Happy** : Pero tus ataques son débiles todavía.

 **Edo-Lucy** : ¿Te pareció eso débil? -Mira el desastre que acabaron de hacer- *Me da un poco de miedo preguntar sobre su máximo nivel*

 **Wendy** : ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lucy-san? -Ignorando a Natsu, este sintió un bloque de piedra caer encima suyo. Pensándolo un poco, la idea llega-

 **Lucy** : Lo tengo, pero primero debemos de encontrar un lugar para poder hablar sin distracciones o que alguien nos ataque. -Asintiendo, van en busca de otro lugar donde puedan organizar la información obtenida-

 **…**

-Mientras todos se iban, aquel asesino profesional se levantaba de la zanja dejada en el suelo por el golpe de aquellos 2 magos. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de dolor y estrés por aquella muy corta pelea-

 **Morfo** : Esplendido… -Abre su túnica rasgada mostrando un prototipo de chaleco metálico rocoso con una gran abolladura que desprendía pedazos de esta- Ni siquiera el kevlar con aleaciones pudieron con el impacto.

-Sacando un cuaderno, empieza a anotar todo lo ocurrido. Desde la apariencia de sus contrincantes, sus movimientos y lo que decían. Cada cosa que estuviera en su campo de percepción no sería dejada de lado-

 **Morfo** : Ki… Una poderosa fuente de energía que desconozco. -Mira el desastre que causaron- La magia es absurdamente inferior a este poder que aún no tengo. -Aprieta su puño mientras da una leve risa y se dirige en busca de los magos- Tengo que saber sus secretos aunque tenga que rebajarme, es claro que son más que aptos de lo que yo soy.

* * *

-En alguna parte alejada de la Ciudad real, una figura se ocultaba entre las rocas observando mientras su cola se mecía de lado en lado-

 **Xeno** : Creo que con toda la información que he recaudado será más que suficiente. -Apretando el pilar metálico, este vuelve a encapsularse para ser guardado- Me pregunto si Lucy o los demás están bien.

-Caminando un poco, presiona su reloj cambiando su apariencia a una humana para mezclarse entre las personas. Siguió por un rato hasta que se topó con alguien-

 **Xeno** : Parece que tenemos la misma habilidad para ocultarnos, ¿no lo crees? -Aquel joven de cabellera larga y negra en puntas, con adornos metálicos en su rostro voltea a verlo-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Acaso se te perdió algo? -Con un tono algo amenazador, mira al joven de piel morena con cabello morado oscuro-

 **Xeno** : Así es, se me perdió tu gato. -Un leve tic en la cara del mago de hierro le hizo reaccionar por ese comentario-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Acaso eres? -Este asiente mientras brillan un poco sus ojos rojos- Desgraciado, no sabes cuánto tuve que caminar cuando me lanzaste a este mundo.

 **Xeno** : Oye, ocupabas velocidad para entrar a este mundo. -Mira a las demás personas que parecían mirarlos por el leve alboroto que hizo Gajeel- No es momento de pedir disculpas, tenemos que encontrar a todos los que están en este extraño y muy parecido mundo gemelo.

 **Gajeel** : No será necesario, ya encontré a alguien. -Señala a una cantina donde entraban y salían personas- Puedo escuchar que están hablando sobre un plan que tiene la ciudad y todo esos locos.

 **Xeno** : Pues esperemos que no termine con golpes, sería una muy mala primera imagen que daría. -Adentrándose al bar, claramente se escuchaba que hablaban de algo de la ciudad- Ve a escuchar y preguntar por ahí mientras yo voy a escuchar por acá.

 **Gajeel** : Lo que tú digas. -Alejándose, Xeno se acerca a la barra donde estaba el cantinero- Disculpe señor, soy nuevo en el lugar y necesito preguntar unas cuantas cosas. -El cantinero voltea y se queda quieto al verlo- ¿Hola?

 **Cantinero** : Acaso… ¿acaso es usted aquella persona? -Retrocede mientras su cuerpo tiembla un poco-

 **Xeno** : Pues no sabría responderte si soy aquella persona si no sé quién es. -Aún estaba nervioso- Mi nombre es Xeno, soy sólo alguien que está de paso y quisiera saber un poco de esta ciudad, eso es todo.

 **Cantinero** : Disculpe mis palabras, pero usted tiene mucho parecido con aquella personas. -Deja de limpiar el tarro de cristal- ¿Un trago?

 **Xeno** : No gracias, el alcohol no se me da muy bien. -Asintiendo, acomoda unas botellas- Dejando de lado todo lo anterior, quisiera saber qué pasa con toda la ciudad. Apenas llegue y parece que están por realizar una gran fiesta.

 **Cantinero** : Ah, sobre todo el alboroto. Bueno, lo que pasa es que la ciudad hará una celebración porque tendremos magia ya que el rey pudo crear una enorme lacrima de magia la cual nos ayudara a todos.

 **Xeno** : Una enorme lacrima hecha por su rey… suena que es una gran persona que se esfuerza por su reino. -Aunque sabía que era mentira, decidió cambiar la jugada-

 **Cantinero** : Y que lo digas, él se preocupa demasiado por nosotros que nos ha mantenido a salvo de todos aquellos gatos voladores. -Eso lo confunde- Los exceeds son unos gatos alados que viven en las piedras que levitan sobre nuestro reino, siempre viéndonos como seres inferiores.

 **Xeno** : *A estos tipos no les agradaría Happy o Charles* Escuche sobre ellos, pero creo que tengo más curiosidad sobre ese evento que sucederá. Creo que me gustaría asistir y tener el recuerdo.

 **Cantinero** : Pues será en la plaza central de la ciudad donde se fragmentara la lacrima y así podamos abastecernos de magia nuevamente. -Le entrega un volante- Puedes tenerlo, te guiara directamente.

 **Xeno** : Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y explicarme, que tenga un buen día. -Levantándose, se dirige con Gajeel- Oye, Gajeel, ¿conseguiste algo?

 **Gajeel** : Suenas como si no hubieras encontrado nada. -Se cruza de brazos-

 **Xeno** : No lo diría de esa manera, pero al menos tenemos una hora fija para actuar. -Le entrega el volante- Sólo tenemos que planear las cosas.

 **Gajeel** : Y yo encontré a alguien que nos pueda ayudar. -Otra persona se acerca a ellos- Te presento a mi muy apuesto colega.

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Eso debería de decir yo de ti. -Dejando de lado su gran parecido, las diferencias estaban es sus ropas, cabello y forma de hablar en público- Así que tú eres quien acompaña a mi amigo.

 **Xeno** : En efecto, bueno, él me acompaña a mí. Pero no es momento de decir quién acompaña a quien. -Lo mira un poco- Tienes finta de ser alguien quien recauda información, ¿no es así?

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Tienes toda la razón, yo me dedico a escribir críticas sobre la ciudad, toda mi información es verídica. -Ahora él lo mira a él- Y tú te pareces mucho a alguien realmente peligroso.

 **Xeno** : Eres la segunda persona quien me dice eso, tal vez alguien se parece a mí. -Salen del bar mientras se alejan de la multitud- ¿Tienes algo que nos sea util?

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Eso depende de ti, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

 **Xeno** : Saber todo lo que sepas de la lacrima, quiero ver si la información que yo tengo me sirve de algo. -Alejándose un poco, sin que ya hubiera personas, extiende su mano- Pero busquemos un buen lugar.

 **Edo-Gajeel** : ¿Quieres que tome tu mano? -Se queda extrañado- Podemos caminar.

 **Xeno** : Si quieres puedo mandarte a volar como lo hice con él. -Señala a Gajeel-

 **Gajeel** : Vuelve a hacer eso bastardo y te hare tragar un tubo de hierro. -Aprieta su puño, pero Xeno sigue levantando su mano- Tocare tu espalda. -Bajando su mano, ambos lo tocan de la espalda y desaparecen de un borron para llegar a las rocas flotantes-

 **Edo-Gajeel** : ¿Eso fue magia? -Mira a su alrededor- Fue magia de teletrasnportación, ¿no? Esa demanda mucha energía mágica.

 **Xeno** : Es Ki. -Desactiva el reloj mostrando su verdadera apariencia sobresaltándolo un poco- Y es claro que ya no me parezco a ese tipo del que hablabas. -Mira su bio-armadura negra con pinchos-

 **Gajeel** : Te acostumbras a ver ese rostro en algún momento, pero debemos ver qué haremos.

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Entonces debo decirles que faltan como unas pocas horas para que exhiban la lacrima con su gente y empiecen a destruirla.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Aun sabiendo que hay personas adentro. -Su mirada era de desapruebo-

 **Edo-Gajeel** : No es la primera vez que hacen eso, si es que es cierta mi hipótesis, suelen traer cosas vivas para extraer su esencia y así convertirlas en magia. -Mientras contaba, Xeno miraba la lacrima mientras una visión muy fugaz lo altera un poco-

 **Xeno** : Necesito que nos informes de todas las cosas. -Saca la misma capsula que uso hace rato con lo que la presiona nuevamente revelando el mismo objeto metálico- Esto es un dispositivo que puede crear muchas cosas robóticas, utilízala para obtener información.

 **Edo-Gajeel** : ¿Cómo puede crear algo, se ve que es sólo metal? -Tocándolo un poco, se crea una leve onda en la superficie del metal como si hubiera tocado la superficie del agua- Extraño. -Gajeel se acerca y le da una mordida recibiendo una descarga eléctrica-

 **Gajeel** : Esta estupidez sabe horrible. -Escupe lo que alcanzo a morder-

 **Xeno** : ¡Esto no se come! -Toma el pedazo de suelo y lo vuelve a unir con el resto- Funciona de esta manera. -Toca la superficie- Crea drones de búsqueda. -Creando varios cubos de menor tamaño, tomaron la apariencia de insectos metálicos- Escuchen las ordenes de aquel sujeto.

-Los drones lo analizan y uno le da un pinchazo en el cuello-

 **Edo-Gajeel** : ¡Oye! ¿Eso como por qué? -Se soba el cuello-

 **Xeno** : Necesitan crear un candado de seguridad para que sólo seas tú quien le mande. Pero como aun no conoces esta tecnología, necesitaras algo como un instructivo… Lo tengo. -Toca nuevamente el cubo- Crea una interfaz sencilla donde muestras sus capacidades y puedas darle respuestas y ayuda que ocupe. -Un panel se crea con varias luces que levantan un holograma-

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Creo que necesitare un rato para ver lo que puede hacer este juguete. -Empieza a mover el holograma- Cuando pueda dominarlo, empezare con la información.

 **Xeno** : Perfecto. -Mira a Gajeel- Ahora debemos de ir a la plaza.

 **Gajeel** : Si podremos tener algo de acción, cuanta conmigo. -Tronando sus nudillos no se da cuenta que la cola de Xeno se enrosca en su pierna y lo lanza al vacío- ¡Bastardo!

 **Edo-Gajeel** : ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Pregunta desde la interfaz-

 **Xeno** : Eso es por morder lo que no debe. -Lo mira a él ya habiendo apretando nuevamente su reloj- Cuídala, me ha ayudado de muchas formas. -Desaparece de un borrón dejándolo solo-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Este lugar en verdad es bastante complejo… -Ya habiendo pasando un rato, Xeno estaba divisando la ciudad desde las sombras- *Y el otro Gajeel aún no domina mi tecnología* -Resignado, sigue su camino donde puede ver a la lejanía a ciertas personas- *Es agradable verlos. Pero se ven algo… enojados y en shock*

-Dirigiendo su mirada al punto donde miraban ellos pudo darse la respuesta-

 **…**

 **Fausto** : Gracias a nuestro arduo trabajo y esfuerzo hemos podido juntar el suficiente poder mágico para formar está enorme lacrima que hace ver insignificantes los pedazos que tenemos. -Golpeando con su cetro, este la atraviesa y desprende pedazos de esta que caen al suelo mientras las personas gritan emocionadas- Todo por ustedes, mi amada ciudad.

-El pueblo gritaba y alababa en honor y regocijo a su gran rey quien mostraba que los amaba, pero la historia era muy diferente a todos quienes conocían la verdad-

 **Fausto** : Todo gracias a la habilidad del ánima, ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por un largo tiempo hasta que vuelva a tener la capacidad para volver a surtirnos de magia. -Unas personas oraban, otras lloraban y aun seguían gritando de emoción- Por ello, el pueblo de Edolas serán los bendecidos para prosperar el futuro, este poder mágico pertenece a cada uno de ustedes y a su preciosa ciudad.

 **Happy** : Es un mentiroso, él robo ese poder mágico. -Claramente molesto, trataba de calmarse con tristeza- Es un impostor.

 **Wendy** : ¿Por qué la gente le cree? -Claramente triste, la maga rubia se acerca a ella- ¿Por qué?

 **Charles** : Porque ellos seguirán a aquel que les dé una buena vida… y él supo dárselas como residuo de lo que es realmente… -Pasando entre ellas, Natsu caminaba en dirección al rey con malas intenciones que irradiaba su cuerpo-

-Antes de que pudiera seguir, es detenido por Lucy quien lo abraza por la espalda-

 **Lucy** : Contrólate, Natsu.

Natsu: ¡No puedo! Esa… esa lacrima es… -Claramente molesto, su cuerpo empezó a emitir cierta cantidad de Ki que sólo fue percibido por aquellos que la manejaban-

 **Lucy** : Por favor, todos sentimos lo mismo Natsu… Pero… cálmate, por favor. -Bajando su temperamento, ellos se retiran del lugar con sus emociones hechas un caos. Tanto Lucy como Natsu no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su maestro quien miro su escena ignorando lo que paso a su alrededor. Instintivamente toco la gema de su pecho mientras sacudió levemente la cabeza y con ellos se aleja del lugar-

 **…**

-Ya atardeciendo, todos estaban en un cuarto bastante desanimados por lo visto y por saber que no podían hacer nada que no perjudicara a muchos-

 **Natsu** : Ya no aguanto más, vamos de una vez al castillo y golpeamos a todos. -Levantándose de su lugar, se dirige a sus amigos-

 **Charles** : Si no hacemos un plan seguiremos iguales y nunca volveremos.

 **Wendy** : Nuestro amigos se han vuelto un cristal, ¿cómo se supone que los volveremos a la normalidad?

 **Charles** : Pues el único que puede responder eso es el mismo rey. -Dice mientras hace unos trazos en una hoja-

 **Wendy** : Pero él no nos va a decir nada…

 **Nastu** : ¡Entonces lo golpeamos hasta que escupa todo lo que sabe! -Aprieta su puño- ¡Sólo denme un minuto con él y listo!

 **Lucy** : ¡Lo tengo! ¿Es cierto que sólo el rey sabe cómo transformarlos a la normalidad, cierto? -Wendy afirma- Perfecto, sólo tenemos que acercarnos a él y podré usar a Gemini para convertirlo en el rey y listo. Sin embrago, la transformación sólo dura 5 minutos y sólo tiene la capacidad para transformarse en dos personas, la cuestión ahora es… ¿cómo nos acercamos a él?

 **Wendy** : Hay muchos guardias, no será nada fácil acercarnos a él.

Natsu: ¡Pues yo me hecho a todos los guardias mientras ustedes lo buscan! -Su puño se rodea de Ki anaranjado- Tengo mucho enojo reprimido que necesito sacar de alguna manera.

 **Happy** : Pero Natsu, tu escandalo pondría en riesgo la misión. -Apagando su puño, medita un poco lo dicho por el gato azul- Además, Lucy es la más fuerte y es ella quien sería la más apta para pelear contra los guardias, pero ella debe de estar cercas del rey para que pueda funcionar.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué quieres decir que Lucy es más fuerte que yo?! -Empieza a pisar con fuerza el suelo-

 **Wendy** : Tienes razón Happy, creo que de todas maneras difícil si Lucy termina haciendo todo y no la ayudamos. -Aún más indignado por lo que ella dijo, mira a Lucy quien tiene una cara de superioridad que le da al _Dragon slayer_ -

 **Charles** : Si ya terminaron de hablar, hay una manera de acercarse al rey. -Muestro unos planos rápidos de la ciudad que los sorprende- Hay una serié de túneles de salida que sirven como vía de evacuación para el rey. Será mejor que descansemos para ir esta noche…

 **…**

 **Happy** : Entonces es aquí. -Todos estaban parados en la entrada de una cueva ya vieja- Se ve que nadie ha entrado en mucho tiempo.

 **Natsu** : Pues qué estamos esperando, entremos de una buena vez. -Adentrándose, es detenido- ¡¿Ahora qué?!

 **Charles** : Entiendo tu inquietud, pero no podremos avanzar a menos que desarrolles visión nocturna al igual que todos nosotros.

 **Natsu** : Descuida, yo me encargo de eso. -Apretando su puño, lanza un golpe que libera una pequeña cantidad de humo que se disipo con rapidez- ¿Eh…?

Charles: Ves, aun sigues olvidando que no puedes utilizar magia. -Con un puchero, una luz amarilla tenue los ilumina-

 **Lucy** : Puedo encargarme de ello también. -El pequeño orbe de Ki empieza a levitar a su lado para crear otros 4- Todos tendrán uno para que no nos peleemos por la luz.

 **Wendy** : Impresionante Lucy-san, ahora estoy pensando en entrenar de igual manera con Xeno-san. -Mira el orbe con maravilla-

 **Happy** : Magnifico Lucy. -El pequeño gato mira a su amigo quien acepta de mala gana el orbe de Ki- Vamos Natsu, ahora es Lucy quien manda.

 **Natsu** : Las cosas serían muy diferentes si tuviera mi magia.

 **Lucy** : Tú también puedes crear Ki, aunque se te hará más difícil por la falta de magia… Bueno, es mejor seguir. -Adentrándose aún más, ellos caminan por un rato, llegan a una pared que marcaba el final del trayecto o un obstáculo bastante-

 **Happy** : Hay una pared de por medio…

 **Lucy** : Se ve que es bastante gruesa y aparte está protegido con magia. -Pasando su mano por la pared, el puño de Natsu la asusta mientras este choca con las rocas- ¡¿Qué te pasa Natsu?!

 **Natsu** : Pensé que tenía aun la fuerza suficiente para poder derribarla por mi entrenamiento. -Retira su puño y efectivamente estaba la marca de su puño incrustada- Pero necesitare más de un simple golpe.

 **Lucy** : Entonces déjame a mí. -Sacando una de sus llaves doradas que tenía un parecido a un hacha, recita su invocación- ¡ _ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL TORO DORADO, TAUROS!_ -Un destello amarillo envolvió a una figura corpulenta con parecido a un toro-

 **Tauro** : ¡Muuuuuuuuu! -Desprendiendo pedazos de roca mientras, el bovino espíritu celestial hizo presencia- Un gusto verla otra vez, Lucy.

 **Happy** : Es cierto, Tauro podrá con el muro.

 **Lucy** : Tauro es mi espíritu celestial más fuerte, pero lo llame por otro propósito. -Todos se le quedan viendo con duda- Tauro, necesito que me ayudes a derribar este muro de roca. -Envolviendo sus puños Ki, toma pose para lanzar un golpe-

 **Tauro** : Te estás volviendo más confiada y con más fortaleza, Lucy. -Truena sus nudillos mientras se coloca al lado de ella- Temo que ya no nos ocupes uno de estos días. -Ambos dan el primer golpe- Sería muuuuuuy triste.

 **Lucy** : Eso nunca pasara, todos ustedes son personas muy especiales para mí. -Dan otro golpe que desestabiliza aún más la pared- Y me estoy volviendo más fuerte para ser una mejor maga celestial.

 **Tauro** : Pues le deseo muuuuuuucho éxito. -Ambos dan el último golpe que termina por colapsar la pared-

 **Wendy** : ¡Hurra! Lo hicieron y miren, si hay otro camino. -Señala lo que sería el resto del túnel- Charles, tenías razón con tu mapa.

 **Lucy** : Pues sería todo, gracias. -El espíritu celestial reacciona un poco mal al ver que sólo fue llamado por muy poco tiempo- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Tauro** : Muuuuuuu. No creí que fuera tan rápido… Pero si estas tan agradecida podrías enseñarme tus pe… -Sin poder continuar, fue devuelto al reino de los espíritus-

 **Lucy** : Ni lo creas, tienes que cambiar esa actitud tuya. -Guardando su llave, desase el Ki de sus manos- Es momento de seguir.

 **Natsu** : Si hubiera tenido mi magia, podría haberla destruido de un simple golpe. -Molesto, se cruza de brazos con un puchero- Tal vez pueda incendiar un bosque e intentar comérmelo para rellenar mi magia.

 **Lucy** : Eso no es una buena idea, Natsu. -Dice algo preocupada por la actitud de Natsu al ver que no asimila del todo bien su ausencia de magia- Todo saldrá bien. -Intenta calmarlo mientras siguen caminando-

 **Charles** : Síganme, el camino tornara por varias bifurcaciones. -Siguiendo con su mapa, el resto la sigue. Pero cierto gato azul estaba algo decaído siendo que la vio la maga del cielo-

 **Wendy** : ¿Qué sucede Happy? -Se acerca al gato-

 **Happy** : Bueno… es que estaba pensando que como yo también soy un gato de Edolas enviado a Earthland para cumplir algún tipo de misión, pero no recuerdo nada.

 **Charles** : Prometiste que no hablaríamos de eso hasta que cumpliéramos con la misión. -Regañando a Happy, este guarda silencia-

 **Wendy** : No seas tan duro con él, sólo tiene curiosidad. -Viendo a su joven amiga, dirige su mirada al mapa- Lo siento mucho Happy, pero Charles no suele ser seria de esa manera.

 **Happy** : Creo que me estoy saturando la cabeza de ideas. -Ya sin tocar el tema, llegan a una cueva más amplia con varias luces-

 **Lucy** : Este lugar es lindo. -Múltiples cristales iluminaban el lugar de un color verde espuma de mar-

 **Natsu** : Ahora debemos de ir por el rey. -Ya con indiferencia por lo antes mencionado se adelanta-

 **Lucy** : ¡Oye!, se supone que el plan es que Gemini se convierta en el rey para poder liberar a nuestros amigos, ¿recuerdas?

 **Natsu** : Ay, ay. -Avanzando con la antorcha en mano, Lucy se detiene- No fui tan grosero como para que ya no quieras avanzar. -Viendo que volteaba a los lados, todos se detuvieron- ¿Lucy? -De la nada, una especie de moco blanquinoso se pega a ella envolviéndola- ¡Lucy!

 **Wendy** : ¡Lucy-san! -Yendo a ayudarla, ella también es envuelta al igual que Natsu- ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!

 **Natsu** : No puedo moverme. -Con mucho esfuerzo, intenta liberarse, pero es tirado al suelo cuando jalaron del otro extremo de aquella sustancia-

-Varios guardias empezaron a llenar al lugar mientras apuntaban con sus lanzas a los magos ignorando a los excedes. Siendo ahora que las cosas empeoraron cuando una mujer de cabello escarlata ondulase hizo presencia-

 **Edo-Erza** : Los tenemos… arréstenlos. -Ordenando a los guardias, estos tiran a los magos-

 **Lucy** : ¡Ella es su Erza! -Viéndola, ella seguía ignorándolos- *¿Debería hacer algo?* -Aquella duda cruzo su mente si desatar todo su poder para escapar, pero eso empeoraría las cosas siendo que no quieren llamar tanto la atención-

 **Edo-Erza** : Sean bienvenidos de vuelta a su casa, Exceeds. -Todos se arrodillan ante ellos-

 **Happy** : ¿Qué sucede? -Sin saber qué hacer, se llevan a sus amigos mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa y de shock de Charles al ver lo que paso- Charles…

-La pequeña gata sin saber lo que hizo, fueron llevados con delicadeza mientras todo fue observado y grabado por un pequeño insecto metálico que salió volando del lugar-

* * *

 **Natsu** : ¡Iré por ustedes! ¡Y los destruiré a todos! -Apretando las barras de metal que conformaban su celda, un joven de cabello morado con una línea blanca que estaba vestido con un abrigo blanco-

 **Hughes** : Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo de aquí nunca saldrás. -Con arrogancia, el enojo de Natsu aumentaba-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Dónde está Lucy, Happy y Charles?!

 **Hughes** : Los excedes han de estar teniendo su recompensa por haber cumplido con su trabajo y la chica…. Bueno, ella está en una celda especial donde no podrá usar magia. -Se aleja dejando a unos guardias- Pronto será ejecutada por desobedecer las leyes del reino.

 **Natsu** : ¡Ni creas que te dejare hacer eso! -Una parte de él quería romper aquella barrera para golpearlo, pero una tenue voz le decía que se controlara-

 **…**

 **Gajeel** : Lo tengo. -Desde la altura, veía a su otro yo haciendo una señal después de haber investigado los puntos no protegidos del evento- Es momento de hacer algo de escándalo, ¿qué me dices demonio?

 **Xeno** : Preferiría que te acercaras con cautela, es mejor que saltara desde aquí y atacar. -Flotando a un lado movía una pantalla en su antebrazo-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Qué tanto haces con esa cosa?

 **Xeno** : Estoy haciendo una salida, es bueno siempre estar preparados. -Guarda sus cosas- ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve y ataca esa lacrima. -Asintiendo, se acerca entre la multitud dejándolo solo- Si no me equivoco, esas firmas son las de ellos. -Saca dos píldoras rojas de su bolsillo- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora…? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hacia estrategias.

-Sentándose por un momento, saca un zenin-

 **Xeno** : ¿Cómo actuarían Mikoto o Estela? -Hundiéndose un poco en su imaginación, aparece una báscula con ambas de cada lado-

 **Mikoto** : A quién le importa lo que pase, tenemos el poder para hacer lo que queramos en este mundo. -Vestida con una tiara de cuernos de demonio, parecía ser el lado malvado de Xeno-

 **Xeno** :*No creo que sea lo más recomendable, no quiero llamar tanto la atención*

 **Estela** : Si no quieres llamar tanto la atención puedes simplemente destruirlos a todos, así ya no habrá nadie para que llames su atención. -Con su aureola coronándola, ambos se le quedaba viendo- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Mikoto** : Y yo soy a quien tomaste como tu consiente malvado… Te dije que tienes el poder para hacer lo que quieras, utiliza ese poder para ayudarte.

 **Estela** : Destruirlos también es un opción.

 **Mikoto** : Cállate, bola de pelos. Ocupamos ayudar, no deshacernos del problema. -Choca cabeza con ella-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué dijiste, larguirucha? -La tensión se incrementaba-

 **Xeno** : *Aun cuando son producto de mi mente siguen siendo igual que siempre… Creo que mejor seguiré con el lado de Mikoto.* -Con una sonrisa de superioridad, ambas desaparecen con lo que abre sus ojos- Creo que me demore un poco. -Un destello de arcoíris ilumina el lugar- Tanto como para que lo lograra. -Pero una cúpula verdosa aparece en el cielo- Eso es nuevo.

 **…**

 **Gray** : ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta tras aparecer cuando un pedazo de la lacrima fue destruida por Gajeel- ¿Dónde estamos?

 **Erza** : Gajeel, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

 **Gajeel** : No tengo nada que ver con toda esta tontería, sólo sigo los pasos del plan. -Mastica un pedazo poste que había encontrado- Él vendrá pronto.

 **Gray** : Parece que tenemos compañía. -Varios guardias se hacían presentes aumentando su número y acorralándolos- Terminemos esto rápido. -Al hacer su pose de magia, se dio la misma sorpresa que los otros magos tenía- Mi magia, no sale.

 **Erza** : Yo tampoco. -Extendiendo su mano para aparecer una espada, esta estaba sin mostrar resultados- Estamos en problemas.

 **Gajeel** : No si estoy yo aquí. -Terminando con el pedazo de hierro, voltea a ver a los guardias mientras infla su pecho y un sello verde grisáceo aparece- _¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO!_ -El poderoso ataque barre con gran parte de los guardias- Salgamos de aquí.

-Al ver que no tenían opción, salen corriendo despistando a los pocos guardias que lograron salir ilesos. Ya llegando a un callejo a la lejanía pudieron darse un respiro para poder ya seguir con las respuestas-

 **Erza** : Ahora, ¿ya nos dirás que es todo lo que pasa? -Cruzándose de brazos mira al _dragon slayer_ -

 **Gray** : ¿Y por qué eres el único que puede usar magia?

 **Gajeel** : Pues estamos es un mundo espejo al nuestro, fuimos traídos aquí cuando su estúpido rey utilizo un arma para robarse la magia de nuestro mundo. -Sacando un envase de su bolsillo saca 2 píldoras- Y por qué yo puedo usar magia, bueno, es gracias a esto.

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo que fuimos convertidos en lacrimas?

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Creo yo poder responder eso. -Saliendo de las sombras aparece con un panel en mano-

 **Erza y Gray** : ¡Hay 2 Gajeels!

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Yo soy el Gajeel de este mundo.

 **Gajeel** : Apoco no es alguien que con tan sólo verlo te dice: Todo lo que hago es perfecto. -Alagándose entre sí, la paciencia de la pelirroja se agotaba-

 **Erza** : No me interesa, necesito que me cuenten todo. -Desconcertándolos por la actitud de ella decidieron seguir con la explicación-

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Lo entiendo. -Se aclara la garganta mientras saca el panel que se convierte en un holograma- Todo los magos de su gremio fue convertido en una enorme lacrima que fue traída a este mundo. -Mostrando en el holograma la lacrima antes de que fuera destruida-

 **Gajeel** : Y pensar que ustedes estaban en una tan grande, me pregunto qué tan grande ha de ser la buena.

 **Gray** : Sigo sin entender bien lo que pasa, pero aún tengo duda con esa medicina. -Señala el frasco que aún tenía en mano-

 **Gajeel** : Olvidemos los detalles, sólo les diré que les permitirá utilizar magia en este mundo. -Algo incrédulos toman una cada uno-

 **Erza** : Siguiente pregunta. -Se toma la píldora- Esa es tecnología parecida a la que tiene Xeno, ¿acaso hurtaste las cosas de mi maestro? -Con frialdad en lo último aparece una espada que apunta a la garganta de ambos-

 **Xeno** : No deberías de ser tan agresiva Erza, fui yo quien se la obsequio. -Todos voltean al cielo y lo ven descender en su verdadera forma- Al fin y al cabo me ayudó mucho en recaudar información.

 **Gray** : Xeno, es un alivio ver que estas bien.

 **Xeno** : ¿Tengo que decirlo siempre? -Gray sonríe levemente- No hay nadie en este universo que pueda hacerme daño, así que no se preocupen por mí.

 **Gajeel** : Este tipo es alguien realmente duro, soporto la trasformación del gremio en lacrima y pudo atrasar el tiempo para abrir nuevamente un portal.

 **Xeno** : Vamos, si siguen harán que me sonroje. -Caminando un poco sirige su mirada al resto- Tienen muchas cosas que hacer, en especial a ustedes 2. -Apunta a Erza y Gray- Natsu y Wendy están siendo drenados, puedo sentir como desciende su Ki.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

 **Gray** : Guarda silencio Gajeel. -Eso lo sorprende- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

 **Xeno** : La misión es rescatar a sus compañeros ya que son una parte fundamental del plan del Rey Fausto, rescátenlo sin utilizar el Ki, necesitaran esa ayuda para después… Esa es la misión que les encargo. -Ambos asienten- Gajeel de Edolas, tú debes de seguir informándome de lo que pasa en todo el lugar.

 **Edo-Gajeel** : Tómalo por hecho. -Toma la tableta y la guarda en su saco-

 **Xeno** : Y tú Gajeel, tú debes de ir por aquel enorme cristal que está en una gran isla por debajo del reino de los excedes. Ve y destruye ciertos puntos que tu contraparte de aquí te mandara.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Y cómo piensas que podré llegar hasta ahí?

 **Xeno** : Llamando la atención de uno de ellos, están cercas así que date prisa y empieza a destruir cosas. -Con lo último, sonríe y se aparta para destruir cosas-

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei, tengo una pregunta para usted.

 **Xeno** : Pregunta. -Justo cuando iba a seguir, no sabía si era correcto decirle que algo en él estaba desestabilizándose, aun no aprendía del todo a reconocer cosas especificas al leer el Ki de los demás-

 **Erza** : Nada, sólo quería rectificar lo de no usar Ki y que uno de ellos lo utilice. -Ambos salen corriendo en busca de sus amigos dejando a Xeno otra vez sólo-

 **Xeno** : *Me pregunto qué tan grave será todo esto por lo que harán…* -Activando su camuflaje se adentra en la multitud perdiéndose a la vista-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Pues ya ven, ya tengo un poco más de tiempo que se traduce con más actualizaciones ya que saldré de vacaciones, aunque no sé si es que buscare trabajo... Pero lo que si pasara es que habrá más actualizaciones.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Edolas.**

 **Título:**

 **«El quiebre, contemplen el poder de un dios»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Lo que está por leer es la conclusión de Edolas ... Creo que si queremos entender exactamente lo que pasa, tenemos que seguir la historia de DBS que también escribo.**

 **No tengo el pensamiento de que soy alguien que es bueno escribir cierto tipo de escenas, pero también es recomendable buscar los enlaces que se usan para darle más emoción a leer.**

 **Pienso tiene una pequeña pausa en la historia hasta que se llega a la final de la saga de Zamasu y Black, y es por eso que hice este capitulo largo.**

 **Sin más, disfruté el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[]: Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super / Z (DBS, El camino de un Dios »).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Gajeel** : ¿Y cómo piensas que podré llegar hasta ahí?

 **Xeno** : Llamando la atención de uno de ellos, están cercas así que date prisa y empieza a destruir cosas. -Con lo último, sonríe y se aparta para destruir cosas-

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei, tengo una pregunta para usted.

 **Xeno** : Pregunta. -Justo cuando iba a seguir, no sabía si era correcto decirle que algo en él estaba desestabilizándose, aun no aprendía del todo a reconocer cosas especificas al leer el Ki de los demás-

 **Erza** : Nada, sólo quería rectificar lo de no usar Ki y que uno de ellos lo utilice. -Ambos salen corriendo en busca de sus amigos dejando a Xeno otra vez sólo-

 **Xeno** : *Me pregunto qué tan grave será todo esto por lo que harán…* -Activando su camuflaje se adentra en la multitud perdiéndose a la vista-

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Unos minutos antes **]**

-Por los oscuros pasillos del calabozo, la cazadora escarlata caminaba en una dirección mientras portaba su lanza sujeta a su espalda. Deteniéndose en una de las celdas algo apartadas, un grupo de guardias se acercan a ella-

 **Guardián** : Ordene mi capitana. -Todos se ponen en firmes-

 **Edo-Erza** : Llévense a los dos magos con magia de dragón, yo me encargare de la rubia. -Asintiendo, ella abre la puerta para adentrarse a la celda- Estas despierta, una molestia menos.

 **Lucy** : Al fin decidiste venir… Erza, tú no eres así. -Expresa aun con los grilletes puestos-

 **Edo-Erza** : Lo siento, no soy tú Erza. -Acercándose a la maga, su mente se inundó de pensamientos sobre lo que haría-

 **Lucy** : *Piensa Lucy, no debes de utilizar aun tu poder* -Mira como saca una daga- *Pero no puedo darle el lujo de llevarme tan fácilmente* -Antes de que ella pudiera tomarla, Lucy contrae sus piernas para deslizarse un poco más en el suelo y darle una patada con ambas piernas a Edo-Erza quien no reacciono rápido- No me dejare vencer tan rápido.

-Levantándose de un salto, infla sus mejillas mientras hacía fuerza en sus brazos para liberarlos-

 **Edo-Erza** : Fue un buen golpe. -Se levanta del suelo tras haber sido golpeada- Pero esas son esposas que inhiben la magia, magos como ustedes se debilitan cuando no pueden usar magia.

 **Lucy** : Puede que tengas razón. -Con esfuerzo, aumentando la fuerza, los grilletes empezaron a desgarrarse con un ruido metálico- Pero soy más que una maga. -De un golpe las esposas cedieron rompiéndose en pedazos para sorpresa de la cazadora- Soy una guerrera marcial.

 **Edo-Erza** : Veamos si aún te queda esa valentía después de lo que te haré. -Sacando su lanza, da un giro tan rápido que Lucy apenas pudo seguir agachándose para esquivarlo-

 **Lucy** : *Sí que es rápida*-Viendo que aún estaba amarrada de las piernas, esquivaba a penas los cortes de la lanza de la capitana a su vez que giraban en la celda- *No creo poder contra ella así… Debo de pensar en un brillante plan. Brillante… ¡Brillante, eso es!* -Recubriendo su mano con Ki, sostiene la lanza-

 **Edo-Erza** : Quita tus sucias manos de mi lanza, maga. -Lucy aprieta la hoja abollándola- Lo pagaras con tu vida.

 **Lucy** : Y tú con tu vista. -Logrando zafar la lanza de sus manos, con lo que da un giro para estar frente a Erza K.- _¡TAIYOKEN x 3!_ -El puño solar es lanzado directamente en la vista de la cazadora quien lanza a Lucy mientras grita de dolor mientras se cubre sus ojos- Es momento de irme.

 **Edo-Erza** : ¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver! -Perdiendo temporalmente la vista, el escandalo llamo la atención de varios guardias-

 **Guardia** : ¡Capitana Knightwalker! -Auxiliando a su capitana, ella abre un poco sus ojos para demostrar que estaban blanquecinas las pupilas- ¡Sus ojos!

 **Edo-Erza** : Esa maga me ha dejado ciega. -Llena de ira es llevada junto su arma para ser atendidos-

 **…**

-Descansando por los pasillos, Lucy había logrado zafarse los grilletes de sus piernas-

 **Lucy** : Vaya, esto dejara una marca. -Sobándose el rozamiento del metal con su piel suspira cansada- Ahora tengo que recuperar mi magia. -Cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos para descansar, escucha unos pasos por el mismo pasillo que tenía un balcón que daba a la ciudad- ¿Ahora quien será? -Ocultándose con la sombra y otras cosas mira a un hombre anciano con un traje café costoso y un sombrero peculiar-

 **Coco** : La guardia real de Extalia ha venido en busca de los dos caídos. -Una joven con apariencia de un cachorro con algún tipo de prenda que asemejaba orejas de chorro corría de un lado a otro de aquel anciano-

 **Fausto** : ¡Activen el código ETD! -Casi como si hubiera sido al mismo tiempo, las trompetas sonaron en todo el palacio-

 **Lucy** : Esto no es nada bueno. -En su mente paso que tenía la oportunidad para acercarse al rey y cumplir con el plan, pero viendo todas las cosas que ha hecho una idea fugaz recorrió su mente mientras un pequeño disco de energía se formaba en su mano- Podría detenerte ahora mismo. -Mirando al rey, logra divisar a lo lejos a dos excedes volando- Son Happy y Charles… -Ella deshace el ataque- Iré con ellos en busca de Natsu y Wendy, luego iremos por ti. -Retrocede sin ser vista para seguir a sus compañeros alados-

* * *

-Mirando desde la lejanía, Xeno veía como toda la caballería de excedes era convertida en lacrimas y caían al suelo tras haber sido encerrados en aquel campo-

 **Xeno** : Parece ser que mi hipótesis era correcta, piensan usarlos como baterías. -Sentándose en el tejado se rasca un poco la nuca- No importa en cualquier mundo/realidad a la que vaya, siempre habrá alguien que anhela poder encubriéndolo como una buena acción.

-El viento soplaba sutilmente el páramo donde estaba dándole un toque de tranquilidad en la rebelión que estaba sucediendo-

 **Xeno** : Ya llevo unos cuantos meses aquí y mírenme, ahora estoy ayudando a unos humanos para salvar a sus amigos… Ojala las cosas siempre fueran así. -Mirando al cielo, algo que estaba volando a una isla por encima del palacio llama su atención- Gajeel ya comenzó con su parte, es momento de que por fin haga presencia en esta batalla.

-Descendiendo a las calles, algo nuevamente llama su atención-

 **Xeno** : Ese es el Ki de ellos. -Por debajo de su armadora forma una leve sonrisa- Muestren que todo el agobiante entrenamiento que pasaron no fue en vano. -Sigue su camino mientras era consciente de que alguien lo seguía con la mirada-

* * *

 **[** Hora actual **]**

 **Happy** : No creo seguir. -Tirado en el suelo y cansado, Happy se había ofrecido como la distracción para que Charles pudiera ir a rescatar a los 2 _dragons slayers_ -

 **Charles** : ¡Resiste Happy! -Cargándolo, lo llevaba en dirección a una puerta- Ya casi llegamos, por favor resiste.

 **Happy** : Me duele el cuerpo, pero tengo que encontrar a Natsu. -Con su poca fuerza ayudaba a la pequeña gata a no cargar tanto su peso-

 **Charles** : Ya falta poco. -A unos pocos metros de la puerta, una lanza cae en entre ellos lanzándolos un poco lejos mientras esta creaba un pequeño cráter- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

 **Guardias** : Los tenemos capitana. -varios guardias empezaron a encerrar a los exceeds mientras Edo-Erza caminaba hacia ellos con una especia de lentes que emitían una luz tenue-

 **Edo-Erza** : Si que han causado muchos problemas desde que llegaron. -Recogiendo su lanza la apunta a los gatos- Ustedes me han hecho pasar el ridículo a mi reputación.

 **Happy** : ¡No, ya casi te salvaba! ¡Natsu! -Corriendo con sus pequeños pies es pateado con lo que choca contra una pared- Lo siento mucho Natsu… casi lograba salvarte yo a ti.

 **Charles** : ¡Happy! -Va a auxiliar a su amigo, pero es tomada de la cola con fuerza- ¡Oye!

 **Edo-Erza** : El rey estará más que complacido que hacer sufrir a estos exceeds. -Lanzándola junto a Happy, esta lo cubre con poca fuerza- Ahora formaran parte de su especie. -Antes de dar un paso, una figura sale entre las sombras. Una mujer con su cabellera rubia amarrada y vistiendo un Gi amarillo- Tú. -Dice con veneno en su voz-

 **Lucy** : Parece ser que puedes volver a ver. -Con seriedad, mira a sus amigos gatunos- Happy y Charles, pónganse detrás de mí y vayan con Natsu y Wendy… Yo me encargo del resto.

 **Happy** : Lucy. -Dice mientras es llevado atrás de la maga celestial-

 **Charles** : Son muchos, ¿crees poder contra ellos? -Pregunta preocupada por su amiga-

 **Lucy** : He visto como los trataron… Ahora si estoy molesta. -Cerrando sus puños toma una leve pose de pelea que sólo consistió en mover un poco sus pies mientras su brazo izquierdo quedo enfrente y el derecho atrás-

 **Edo-Erza** : Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. -Toma su lanza y la apunta a ella- Ustedes vayan por los exceeds.

 **Guardia** : Como usted ordene. -Pasando a un lado de ella, Lucy entrecierra su mirada y desapareciendo de la vista de todos para luego hacerse presente cargando su puño envuelto en una gran cantidad de Ki impactando en el peto del primer guardia. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzarlo junto al resto de guardias al final de pasillo dejándolos sin oportunidad de pelear-

 **Edo-Erza** : *Eso fue rápido* -Mirando a los guardias, cambia rápido su mirada cuando sus instintos le avisaron del peligro. 2 discos de tamaño mediano pasan por un lado de su cabeza cortando unos mechones de su escarlata cabello-

-Preguntándose qué fue eso, observa como ese ataque atraviesa las paredes cortándolas tal cual tijeras al papel-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? ¡Vayan por ellos! -Ahora eran más los guardias quienes llegaban al lugar mientras unos se llevaban a los heridos, otros se adentraban a pelear contra ella-

 **Charles** : No podemos, Happy está muy herido para seguir peleando. -Sostiene a su amigo que apenas puede mantenerse consiente- Necesita descansar y ser curado-

 **Lucy** : Entonces ve tú con ellos, yo cuidare de Happy. -Ella desvía las flechas que les dispararon con una mano-

 **Charles** : Pero…

 **Lucy** : No tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrarlos antes de que todo empeore, el tiempo ya es algo que estamos perdiendo… ¡Ahora! -Cargando una esfera de Ki, la lanza a los guardias despejando por un momento el camino con lo que ella sale volando- *Ya no tendré que preocuparme de ella*

-Esa pequeña fisura en su concentración fue más que suficiente para recibir una patada de Erza K. Ella logra incorporarse, pero ahora eran más ataques los que venían y como debía proteger a Happy se le dificultaba aún más la concentración-

 **Edo-Erza** : Eres una maga realmente fuerte, pero eso no te bastara para ganarme.

 **Lucy** : *Este lugar no soportaría la explosión de poder o de técnicas de mayor calibre, sin contar que tengo que proteger a Happy* -Con su mirada busca a su azul amigo, pero no lo encuentra- ¡Happy!

 **Morfo** : Al fin te diste cuenta de tu amigo. -Todos miran a aquel sujeto vistiendo un traje aún más extraño de lo normal (/Piensen en una armadura de cuero y metal unidas entre sí/) quien cargaba al pequeño gato- Hola por cierto.

 **Lucy y Edo-Erza** : Tú.

 **Morfo** : Creo que la batalla ya término para ti. -Cuando Lucy iba a acercarse, este niega- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. -Muestra una jeringa casi vacía con un líquido verdoso amarillento-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo?

 **Morfo** : Lo suficiente para que me escuches y no me ataques. -Da pequeñas vueltas alrededor de ella- Me sorprende que no hayas acabado con ella, ¿o es qué en verdad no es rival para ello?

 **Edo-Erza** : No tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate antes de que te toque el mismo destino que a ella.

 **Morfo** : Pero si estoy para ayudarte… Bueno, como residuo de mi plan.

 **Edo-Erza** : ¿Explícate?

 **Morfo** : Simple. -Señala a Lucy- Ella se rendirá, de lo contrario su pequeño amigo morirá por lo que acabo de inocularle. -Pone a Happy en su antebrazo- Y para darte la cura tendrás que enseñarme el secreto de tu poder.

 **Lucy** : Puedo detenerme por mi amigo, pero nunca te daría lo que me enseño mi amigo.

 **Morfo** : ¿Estas segura? Tu amigo Happy no parece estarla pasando muy bien que digamos. -El pequeño suelta unos quejidos- El tiempo corre, Lucy. -Sin nada que hacer, ella baja sus brazos en señal de aceptar la derrota- Perfecto, ahora dime tu secreto.

 **Lucy** : Mi secreto… -Sin intenciones de decir algo, sintió una presión acercarse a ellos con lo que sonríe- Mi secreto es el deseo de ayudar a mis compañeros el que me impulso a superar mis límites. -Su mirada muestra firmeza- Ayudar, convivir y formar recuerdos con quienes son mi familia ahora.

 **Morfo** : Son palabras alentadoras, pero no es lo que busco.

 **Lucy** : Aun no termino. -Eso lo sorprende un poco- En busca de superar mis limites encontré a alguien con quien tuve un encuentro fuera de lo común o imaginable. Ese alguien resulto ser un increíble y poderoso sujeto quien tras disculparse me ofreció su amistad. -Da un respiro hondo para seguir hablando- Aquel sujeto vio la determinación que teníamos mis compañeros de equipo y yo, y él nos ofreció su ayuda para alcanzar nuestras metas.

 **Edo-Erza** : Ve al punto, tantas palabras empalagosas me dan nauseas.

 **Lucy** : Nos mostró un mundo que superaba en ciertas medidas en poder a la magia. -Ella crea un orbe de Ki alertando a todos, pero maravillando al asesino y provocando una vaga curiosidad en la cazadora- También conocida como «energía latente» o «Ki» es la energía interior de un ser vivo.

 **Morfo** : Es maravilloso. -Sus ojos se maravillan por aquella fuerza que tanto anhela desde que perdió contra ella- ¿Qué puedes hacer con ella?

 **Lucy** : Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué no podemos hacer con ella? -El orbe empieza a girar tomando la forma de un disco- Puede ser usada para incrementar la fuerza de alguien crear ataques. -Mira a Erza.K- Si no hubiera tenido mi entrenamiento y no manejara el Ki, hubiera perdido contra ti desde hace mucho.

 **Morfo** : Enséñame a utilizar ese poder. -Cuando iba a tomar el _Kienzan_ , este desaparece de la mano de Lucy-

 **Lucy** : No puedo, sólo quien fue mi maestro puede inculcar el dominio del Ki en el cuerpo de nosotros ya que manejamos la magia en nuestro interior.

 **Morfo** : ¿Si sabes que no estás en condiciones de decir eso, verdad? -Frustrado, empieza a apretar sus puños- Trae a tu maestro aquí, o tu amigo muere. -Cuando iba a señalar a Happy, este ya no estaba en sus brazos- ¿Qué?

 **Lucy** : Mi maestro y mis amigos están aquí. -La cazadora y el asesino voltean donde ella estaba señalando para ver que todos los guardias habían desaparecido del lugar sin que se dieran cuentan. Pero fue aún mayor al ver que había 3 individuos parados detrás de ellos siendo el de hasta atrás con el pequeño gato en sus manos-

 **Xeno** : Con todo lo que dices de mí me harás sonrojar. -Su mano estaba envolviendo en un Ki blanco al pequeño gato quien ya no se veía en mal estado- Así que querías conocerme, deja me presento adecuadamente. -Entrega al gato a la pelirroja con armadura quien no despegaba su vista de su contraparte- Hola, mi nombre es Xeno.

-En lo más interno de sus instintos, estos les gritaban al ver a aquel sujeto parado frente ellos mientras sus ojos rojos les miraban-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué sucede Morfo? ¿Acaso no querías conocer a mi maestro y amigo? -Caminando junto a ellos, las 2 personas de Edolas no dejaban de ver a aquel individuo- Llegaron justo a tiempo, fue buena idea entretenerlos.

 **Xeno** : Debo darte felicitaciones por darte cuenta cuando sentiste mi Ki acercándose. -Voltea a ver a Gray- Ve con Lucy y Happy para que los rescaten.

 **Gray y Lucy** : Bien. -Ella toma a Happy, pero antes de que siguieran su camino, Xeno llama la atención de ambos-

 **Xeno** : Por cierto, ya no es necesario contenerse. -Asintiendo, se retiran dejándolo junto a Erza- Erza, me gustaría que te encargaras de ambos, yo iré directo con su rey. -Ella asiente-

 **Edo-Erza** : Ni creas que te permitiré atacar a mi rey. -Abalanzándose con su arma en manos, es detenida por una espada que Erza apareció con su magia-

 **Erza** : Atacar a mi maestro es un gran error que se pagaría con tu vida, suerte para ti que te bloquee yo. -Empujándola, ambas siguen chocando metal dejando a Xeno y Morfo-

 **Morfo** : Creo que no me enseñaras a usar el Ki, ¿verdad? -Desenvaina 2 navajas de gran tamaño de su cinturón- Es una gran pena que tenga que acabar con alguien como tú.

 **Xeno** : Creo que no comparto el mismo sentimiento que tú, aunque el parecido es notable… En especial con tú nombre. -Los ruidos de las batallas se hacían presentes-

 **Morfo** : ¿Qué tiene de especial mi nombre?

 **Xeno** : Es muy parecido a una parte de mi nombre, pero esa es una historia la cual nunca escucharas. Ahora si me permites, sería reconfortante que te apartaras de mi camino.

 **Morfo** : Eso no se podrá, ahora eres mi objetivo, y como tal no descansare hasta que yo tenga tu vida en mis ma…. ¡Ahhhhh! -Soltando sus 2 armas al suelo, coloca sus manos en su pecho donde había ahora un agujero humeando que lo traspasaba de lado a lado-

 **Xeno** : Te di la oportunidad de irte y la rechazaste. -Bajando su dedo el cual estaba echando humo se acerca a Morfo quien ya se había arrodillado-

 **Morfo** : Qui… ¿quién eres en realidad? -La sangre empezaba a brotar de su cuerpo, cosa que Xeno evito pisar para no mancharse-

 **Xeno** : Soy alguien con una fuerza que su mundo no comprende. -Presionando el reloj, este muestra levemente la verdadera forma de Xeno para la sorpresa del genocida- Soy un demonio del frío, un ser de otra realidad. -Volviendo a su disfraz, deja al humano sucumbir a su herida perdiendo la vida, pero llevándose la idea que en realidad aún quedaban cosas fuera de su comprensión-

 **…**

-Atravesando una puerta, Gray y Lucy llegaron donde estaban los 2 raptados-

 **Charles** : ¡Wendy! -Corre junto a su debilitada amiga- Lo siento tanto Wendy, debí pensar mejor las cosas y cuidarte. -Le pequeña solloza mientras abrazaba a su amiga-

 **Wendy** : Descuida Charles… me alegro que este bien. -La joven maga logra sentarse a su vez que le dan la pastilla que le recobraría su poder mágico-

 **Gray** : Oye Natsu, levántate de una buena vez. -Aun tirado en el suelo, Lucy le da la medicina- Deja de hacerte el dramático.

 **Lucy** : Vamos Natsu, tómala. -Esperando que reaccionara, Natsu golpea con fuerza el suelo con su brazo mientras el calor en el lugar aumentaba-

 **Natsu** : Tengo que detenerlos… -El fuego se manifestó en su puño con viveza y poder- ¡Ahhhhhhh…! -Rugiendo una torrente de fuego, él se va corriendo deja sorprendido y confundidos a sus amigos de gremio-

 **Lucy** : ¡Espera, Natsu!

 **Gray** : ¡Oye idiota! -Siendo inútil ya que se había ido- Este tipo. -Escuchando unos quejidos, Wendy logra pararse- Oye, no te esfuerces demasiado.

 **Lucy** : ¿Estas bien? -La maga del cielo se veía triste- ¿Wendy?

 **Wendy** : Tenemos serios problemas…Todos en el gremio serán convertidos en una bomba que destruirá Extalia. -El silencio se hizo presente-

 **Charles** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Wendy** : Ellos utilizaran la lacrima más grande para chocarla contra Extalia, por eso, la armada real extrajo nuestra magia para sobrecargarla y darle aún más poder… ellos sabían que había magia _dragon slayer_ en el gremio, así que usaron como carnada la extracción del gremio para que viniera y fuera capturado…

 **Lucy** : Tiene que ser una broma.

 **Wendy** : Pero eso no será todo… Cuando el poder mágico de Fairy Tail y Extalia choque, estos se fusionaran y provocaran una lluvia de poder mágico caería en todo el mundo dándoles magia para siempre. -Terminando, los magos estaban impactados-

 **Lucy** : Si eso sucede, todos en el gremio…

 **Gray** : Desaparecerán. -La preocupación invadió sus cuerpos, pero no duro cuando escucharon pasos acercarse a ellos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Más enemigos? -Ambos toman postura de pelea, pero fue aún mayor al ver que era Natsu quien estaba azul y gritando de terror-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?!

 **Natsu** : ¡He visto a 2 Erzas! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! ¡Están peleando 2 titanes! ¡¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?! -Asustado, empieza a girar mientras seguía gritando hasta que se percata de- Oh, eres tú, Gray.

 **…**

-Cayendo al suelo uno más de los tantos guardias que estaban vigilando la sala del rey, Xeno avanzaba en silencio dejando atrás a los inconscientes/muertos cuerpos de seguridad del reino-

-Del otro lado de la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar una conversación-

 **Coco** : Pero… él es nuestro amigo.

 **Byro** : ¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a un Exceed? -Protestando, le quitan lo que tenía en manos- ¿Qué?

 **Coco** : No permitiré que le pase nada a Panther Lily. -Corriendo con la llave, deja sorprendido al consejero-

 **Fausto** : Déjate de tonterías y entréganos la llave, ¡ahora! -Apunta con su bastón a la mensajera-

 **Coco** : No podemos sacrificar a uno de los nuestro… -Casi a punto de llorar, esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Xeno como un golpe más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando tenía esos momentos-

 **Fausto** : ¡Regrésala ahora! -Un rayo sale disparado del báculo del rey dando en los pies de la joven causándole un grito de dolor- Me gustaría ver otra vez tu incompetencia, Coco… -Nuevamente otro rayo la seguía lastimando- ¡Entrégame la llave!

 **Coco** : ¡No, no quiero que Lily muera! -Arrastrándose, el enojo de Fausto aumentaba- Entonces ya no me sirves. -Ahora, el rayo en vez de salir amarillo, cambio a uno morado el cual envolvió el cuerpo de Coco quien empezó a sufrir al sentir como la magia que le habrán otorgado era arrebatada-

-Su grito fue el primero escalón de 4 para su quiebre. Las puertas se abren con tal fuerza que los escombros llegaron al rey y su ayudante los cuales observaron como un individuo se acercaba a ellos-

 **Xeno** : 7, 8, 9… 10. -Suspirando para calmar su ya creciente enojo, mira a la joven tirada en el suelo- Haz lo que tengas que hacer niña.

 **Fausto** : ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a tu re… -No pudo al ver que Xeno había tomado un pedazo del suelo y lo había lanzado al rey con tal fuerza que primero rompió el aire tras chocar con fuerza atrás de él-

 **Xeno** : Dame la llave niña. -Extiende su mano abierta a Coco- Hazlo, y te sanare. -Dudosa, algo en ella le gritaba que hiciera lo que aquel sujeto le pedía. Tras entregarle la lleva, un aura blanco cubrió los pies lastimados de ella sanándolos- Ahora vete.

-Ella sale corriendo del lugar dejándolos atrás-

 **Byro** : ¿Quién eres? -Acercándose a ellos, ambos tratan de mantener la postura aún- ¡Responde!

 **Xeno** : Mi nombre es Xeno. -Con una voz tranquila, pero que reflejaba sus intenciones, ambos retrocedieron- Oí escucharte que no te importa sacrificar a quienes trabajan contigo, ¿verdad?

 **Fausto** : Así es, pero lo más importante, ¿qué te importa lo que les pase?

 **Xeno** : Tienes razón, no me importa lo que les pase. -Moviendo la llave le da un golpe en el rostro al rey el cual cae adolorido- Tampoco me importa quién eres o lo que te pase.

 **Byro** : ¡Mi rey! -Antes de que sacara aquellos frascos mágicos, fue pateado sin esfuerzo a una de las paredes del lugar atravesándolo-

 **Fausto** : Desgraciado. -Levantándose, fue nuevamente golpeado por la llave en su rostro sacando hilos de sangre de su boca- ¡Basta! -Retrocede sobándose su ya lastimado rostro-

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no me importa lo que te pase. -Alzando nuevamente la llave para seguir golpeándolo, Fausto cierra sus ojos mientras se cubre, pero el ataque nunca llego- Pensándolo mejor… -Le arroja la llave al suelo- Largo.

 **Fausto** : ¿Por qué te detuviste? -Levanta la vista-

 **Xeno** : Eso se escuchó tan sumiso de tu parte. -Se retira por la puerta destruida, pero se voltea ante de irse- Darte fin no será nada divertido si lo hago ahora, preferiría hacerlo cuando todos tus esfuerzos se pierdan delante de ti… date prisa, o cambiare de opinión. -Deja la sala-

-Tomando la llave, las venas de su rostro empezaron a hincharse de frustración y odio-

 **Fausto** : Nunca debiste darme la oportunidad de completar mi plan. -Sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo por aquel individuo- ¡Lo pagaras con tu vida! -Sale él también del lugar-

 **…**

-El ruido del metal chocando resonaba en un cuarto del palacio bastante amplio. Viéndose de frente, cazadora y maga de pelo escarlata suspiraban mientras cargaban en manos su lanza y espada respectivamente-

 **Edo-Erza** : Eres buena, es lo que esperaría de mi versión de Earthland.

 **Erza** : Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. -Ambas presentan cortes sutiles en su cuerpo y el cansancio ya se hacía presente en ambas- Tu lanza es impresionante.

 **Edo-Erza** : Tu magia tampoco es mala, pero basta de halagos, es momento de que te muestre el poder de la cazadora de hadas. -Cuando iban a seguir peleando, el lugar se sacude con fuerza-

 **Erza** : ¡¿Qué sucede?! -Logra estabilizarse-

 **Edo-Erza** : ¡¿Acaso será?! -Nuevamente el lugar empieza a temblar, pero con mayor fuerza- Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer eso… Ya empezó, por fin tendremos poder mágico. -Eso no le pareció para nada bien a Erza- Sólo tengo que encargarme de tu molesta presencia.

-Al voltear, el puño blindado de Erza choca con el rostro de su otra yo con tal fuerza que un crujido se escuchó. Knightwalker es lanzada a las paredes del cuarto incrustándose en estas-

 **Erza** : Ya me canse de lo que está haciendo tu reino a mi gremio. -Toma la lanza de ella y la incrusta con fuerza en el suelo- Mi maestro me dijo que si un oponte quiere seguir luchando aun cuando la diferencia sea masiva, dependerá de nuestro carácter si seguir o acabar con su esfuerzo. -Mira a su oponente que estaba semiconsciente- Como eres en parte yo, sé que no te darás por vencido, por eso te dejare tu arma aquí.

-Se retira del lugar dejándola sola y adolorida. Al llegar afuera, sus ojos captaron algo que la hizo reaccionar con pavor. Siendo ya muy tarde, la isla donde estaba la lacrima gigante que contenía a Fairy Tail estaba siendo arrastrada para colisionar contra Extalia-

 **Lucy** : ¡Erza! -Voltea al escuchar el llamado de su amiga quien corría a ella-

 **Erza** : Lucy, ¿qué paso con el plan?

 **Lucy** : Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, tuvimos unos problemas con aquellos capitanes que nos atacaron, pero ahora fueron vencidos.

 **Erza** : ¿Y el resto?

 **Lucy** : Están volando directamente a la lacrima en un intento de detenerla. -Señala a 2 individuos volando en dirección al inminente desastre-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -Ambas se encorvan y tras dar un salto emprenden vuelo mientras una estela leve de Ki las rodea-

-En la isla, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban deteniendo con mucho esfuerzo el paso de la isla. Varios sentimientos estaban presentes en todos quienes ayudaban-

 **Gray** : ¡Es demasiada presión! -Daca mientras cada vez se acercaba más a la ciudad flotante-

 **Wendy** : ¡Creo que no lo lograremos!

 **Natsu** : ¡No hay que darnos por vencidos, estamos casi cercas, sólo necesitamos seguir! -El fuego en sus manos aumentaba- ¡No hay que rendirnos!

 **Happy** : ¡No quiero rendirme! -Con sus pequeñas patas y alas en espalda empujaba la isla-

 **Gray** : ¡Maldición, ahora ya no tengo motivo para rendirme! Aún tengo que patearte el trasero. -Un aura helada recorre sus brazos-

 **Natsu** : Ni en tus sueños, princesa de hielo. -La distancia se acortaba y con ello el tiempo de igual forma-

 **Lucy** : No se den por vencido tan rápido chicos. -Ambas llegan al lugar- Primero tenemos una isla que regresar. -Se une junto a todos para empujar-

 **Erza** : Si esta isla choca, les esperara un castigo por demostrar debilidad. -Ese comentario aterro al mago de hielo y al de fuego- Demostremos que los magos de Fairy Tail podremos contra todo.

 **Happy** : ¡Ay sir! -Pareciera que entraron en un punto muerto, pero la verdad era que iban perdiendo la pelea- ¡No nos rendiremos! -Aun con su vivo sentimiento, la fuerza en todos seguía sin ser suficiente, hasta que la isla dejo de moverse y ser pesada- La isla…

 **Xeno** : ¿Me extrañaron? -Flotando sin moverse de su lugar, con una mano bastaba para detener la isla-

 **Todos** : ¡Xeno! -Gritan de felicidad y sorpresa-

 **Xeno** : Me disculpo por mi retraso, pero estaba haciendo otras cosas. -Saca de su bolsillo un aparato parecido a un cristal con circuitos incrustados y lo pega a la base de la isla- Apártense, de no ser así se irán a su mundo sin haber terminado todo esto.

-Todos asienten y empujando con algo de fuerza la isla, este retrocede y presionando un botón en su reloj, la isla fue envuelta en un campo morado para ser jalada al espacio por aquel satélite que había mandado antes-

 **Xeno** : Es tu turno, Mystogan. -Cruzándose de brazos, el mago nombrado aparece montado en un Legión blanco-

 **Mystogan** : Yo me encargo del resto, gracias por hacerlo más fácil. -Asintiendo, Mystogan prosigue en crear varios círculos mágicos, una fisura empezó a jalar la lacrima a su interior-

 **Lucy** : Llegaste en el momento adecuado, Xeno. -Sonríe mientras todos se paran en Extalia- Por poco y no la contamos.

 **Gray** : ¿Qué fue todo esto? -Todos miran como la lacrima desaparece-

 **Xeno** : Eso, mi estimado Gray, fue un plan que idee cuando llegue a este mundo tras haberme contactado con Mystogan.

 **Erza** : Creo que no entiendo muy bien, ¿cómo puedes contactare con alguien que está en otra mundo/dimensión?

 **Xeno** : Simple, utilice la misma tecnología que utilizo para cuando voy a hacer correcciones en las líneas del tiempo. De ahí contacte con mi nave para que mandara un dron de búsqueda y lo encontrara, luego le explique mi idea de traerlos de vuelta a lo cual él me explico lo que quería hacer y ambos ideamos todo lo que están viendo. Ingenioso, ¿no? -Todos se quedaron en silencio por todo lo que desconocían- Claro que tuve ayuda de Gajeel y su yo de aquí.

 **Lucy** : ¿De veras pensaste en todo eso? -El asiente- Wow…

 **Natsu** : Yo sigo sin entender. -Rascándose la cabeza, se gana la mirada de duda de Xeno- Oye, todo eso fue confuso. -Xeno se acerca a un más al mago de fuego- ¿Ahora qué dije?

 **Xeno** : Natsu, te noto diferente… un poco más débil. -Entrecierra los ojos analizándolo- *Me lo temía*

 **Gray** : ¿En serio? Yo siempre lo he visto así. -Burlándose de él, Natsu choca su cabeza con la suya- ¿Acaso quieres ver tu debilidad, cabeza de chicle?

 **Natsu** : ¡Me gustaría verlo, striper de hielo! -Antes de que empezaran, son golpeados por el puño de Erza-

 **Erza** : Si serán… -Dice molesta por sus peleas- Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que si lo noto más débil.

 **Wendy** : ¿De qué manera? Yo veo a Natsu-san igual. -Ella empieza a curarlos con su magia-

 **Xeno** : Ese es el problema, Natsu debería de ser más fuerte, pero noto un vacío en él… -Llevando su puño a su barbilla, intenta pensar en cómo solucionar su problema de una forma donde no le diera su Ki-

 **Lucy** : ¿No será porque estaban extrayendo su magia? -Eso detuvo a Xeno-

 **Wendy** : Es cierto, nos tenían amarrados mientras un sujeto algo anciano utilizo una máquina para extraer nuestra magia y utilizarla para destruir ambas islas.

 **Natsu** : ¡Cuando vea a ese tipo la pagara por robarse la magia que Igneel me dio! -Dando patadas al suelo, Xeno voltea a ver a la ciudad-

 **Xeno** : Eso fue malo, no sólo extrajeron tu magia, Natsu, también extrajeron el Ki que estaba uniéndose con ella… No sólo se hicieron una rara magia, sino que también con una energía poderosa. -Suspirando, el resto estaba sorprendido por ello- Por eso estás vacío, tu cuerpo está tratando de rellenar aquel vacío. Pero ese es algo que luego veremos.

 **Happy** : ¿Por qué? -Xeno señala al vacío-

 **Mystogan** : Por qué ahora viene la armada por todos nosotros. -Se para al lado de Xeno- Nuestros planes concluyeron, Xeno, ahora es momento de que empecemos los de cada uno.

 **Xeno** : Lo entiendo. -Mira a sus discípulos- Su trabajo ahora será luchar por el reino que le fue arrebatado a Mystogan y por lo han hecho a su gremio, la derrota y los errores no serán aceptados, espero haya quedado claro todo lo que dije.

 **Todos** : ¡Sí!

 **Xeno** : Entonces vayan y luchen por su gremio. -Mira a Happy, Wendy y Charles- Ustedes 3 esperen, tengo algo que quiero que hagan.

 **Charles** : ¿Ahora qué pasa?

 **Xeno** : Necesito que se mantengan cercas de él. -Señala a Mystogan- Es por su bien, son los más débiles del equipo, pero tal vez seas una excepción, Wendy.

 **Charles** : ¿Pero por qué dices algo así?, nosotros debemos ayudar. -Refuta algo molesta-

 **Wendy** : No sabría si acceder a ello, yo quiero ayudar a mis amigos quienes me han ayudado incontables veces.

 **Happy** : ¡Ay sir! -Levanta su pequeña pata-

 **Xeno** : Entonces vayan con cuidado. -Todos asienten y salen del lugar- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Mystogan** : ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Xeno** : Presiento que nada va a terminar bien… aunque la victoria para ustedes será evidente, no será lo que ustedes hubieran querido. -Suspira para sentarse en el borde de la isla flotante-

 **Mystogan** : Si es que lo que sientes se hace real, ¿qué te hace creer que no nos gustara?

 **Xeno** : Porque ustedes son buenas personas… sólo por eso.

 **…**

-Las tropas del imperio se acercaban a Extalia montados en Legiones armados con una especie de cañón de mano-

 **Edo-Erza** : No dejen a ningún exceed libre. -Montando ahora una armadura a su estilo ( **/** ósea, muy revelador **/** ), su corto cabello se mecía por la velocidad de su bestia alada mientras su lanza mostraba signos de uso constante-

-Ya tomando altura, varios destellos se veían en la cercanía hasta que uno descendió impactando en el Legión de la cazadora sacudiéndolo-

 **Erza** : Sabía que no te rendirías tan fácil. -Levanta su espada para apuntarle- ¿Aun quieres pelear?

 **Edo-Erza** : Me has hecho quedar como una débil frente a mis hombres. -Ella mismo levanta su arma- Mi 10 mandamientos ahora está en mal estado, pero puede seguir hasta que tu sangre corra en su filo.

 **Erza** : Entonces qué estas esperando, comienza. -Brillando con un destello rojo, su cuerpo se re-equipa con su armadura de la Rueda del cielo. A lo que Erza de Edolas cambia su lanza a la de cañón-

 **Edo-Erza y Erza** : La pelea se decidirá cuando una muera… -Portando sus respectivas armas, esperan hasta que el rugido de un Legión suena tras haber sido golpeado por algo-

-Ambas guerreras se lanzan una a la otra chocando y blandiendo sus respectivas armas-

-Estando frente a frente, las hojas filosas de cada arma chocaban creando chispas por la fuerza aplicada, ambas escarlatas mantenían su mirada sería en su oponente-

-Erza (K) al sólo tener una arma en sus manos tenía menor posibilidad de hacer daño, pero contaba con más firmeza, cosa que le sirvió al voltearse y girar su lanza mientras un rayo magenta sale disparado impactando en su contrincante quien pudo absorber la energía en ambas espadas destruyéndolas al instante-

-Sacando otra espada de su almacén mágico, era turno de Erza (E) de atacar y lo hizo dando varios cortes que se trasformaron en ataques mágicos que logró esquivar, pero quienes estaban detrás de ella no-

-Escarlet sonríe al ver que su ataque no fallo del todo, pero Knightwalker ahora enfurecida, dispara nuevamente su arma la cual no da en ella tras salir volando, pero le dio tiempo suficiente a la cazadora para salir disparada y cortarle sus alas metálicos con su lanza para transformarla en núcleo gravitatorio y expulsar una esfera negra con pequeños rayos lilas claros dando en la espalda de Titania-

-Por lógica, Erza (E) cae al suelo con fuerza mientras Erza (K) desciende disparando su rayo para disminuir la rapidez con la que bajaba y caer sin complicaciones en el campo de batalla-

 **Erza** : Eso si dolió. -Levantándose, su armadura estaba ahora si en mal estado- Que mal, me gustaba esta armadura. -Iluminándose a su armadura de cruz, Knightwalker caminaba hacia ella-

 **Edo-Erza** : ¿Qué sucede, ya decidiste rendirte?

 **Erza** : Para nada, sólo que has logrado ser más hábil que yo… por ahora. -Iluminándose ahora en un destello rojizo algo rosado cambio para ahora vestir una armadura de color rosa con una coraza simple unida al cuello, el cual luce como un corazón entre dos alas en forma de adornos, las hombreras poseen una estructura similar, con las dos placas que constituyen cada una de ellas coronada por pequeñas alas. Los guantes cubren sus brazos por completo, con prominentes en forma de plumas decoraciones que apunta hacia atrás en correspondencia con sus muñecas. El guardarrenes se compone de placas fijadas a la coraza, con un cinturón alrededor de la cintura, y una falda corta, color blanco rosado que cubre la parte superior del muslo. Sus rodilleras llegan hasta la parte media de los muslos desnudos, poseen como ornamentos de plumas en los bordes superior e inferior guardias de la rodilla, que tienen motivos similares tallados en ellos, y cada uno de los deportes un par de alas pequeñas, que está conectada a la rodilla guardia y una en correspondencia con los tobillos. La armadura se completa con una gran diadema que adorna la cabeza, con forma de plumas que sobresalen de ella, y por una gran capa de color blanco rosado- Esta es mi armadura mágica más fuerte, mi armadura Fairy.

 **Edo-Erza** : Si con esas estamos. -Su lanza ahora toma la apariencia de una cruz plateada donde la punta de arriba es más gran y ancha que el resto, en su parte media se extiende un manto de oro cubriendo su parte basal y en las puntas de los extremos se bifurcan en lados opuestos y una gema roja estaba incrustada en el centro del cuerpo dorado- Es mi lanza sagrada más fuerte poderosa, fue forjada por los mejores herreros y del material más resistente de todo Edolas. Su poder es tal que basta con un movimiento para sacudir toda la ciudad.

 **Erza** : Todo se decidirá con un golpe. -La carga mágica en las armas de ambas llego al 100 % de su poder de carga, lanzándose entre sí, el filo de la espada y la lanza chocan causando una fisura en parte del terreno donde ahora peleaban con un destello blanquecino. Ambas Erzas son disparadas siendo una quien había perdido su lanza y la otra tenía su armadura rota-

* * *

 **/Parecerá extraño, pero luego se verá esta pelea en un futuro/**

-Siendo derrotados aun con su esfuerzo, Fausto lanza pequeñas garras con cadenas que se abalanzaban a los gatos convertidos en cristales-

Fausto: Para mi buena suerte hay muchas baterías mágicas, ¡qué gran festín! -Abriendo una compuerta en su pecho empezó a meter a los exceeds donde estos fueron triturados y posteriormente absorbidos- Sí… ¡Sí! ¡La magia aumenta! -Siguiendo triturando a los pobres gatos, algo sale disparado e impacta en el dragón mecánico deteniendo su ingesta de comida- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Mirando desde la pantalla, el dragón logro estabilizarse y enfocar su vista al individuo quien aterrizaba en el suelo-

 **Xeno** : Has vuelto a hacer algo realmente desagradable. -Fausto mira con ira al sujeto quien tenía ahora enfrente- Pero es también culpa mía, era claro que debía eliminarte yo mismo.

 **Fausto** : Tú… -Su mirada penetrante cambio a una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Acaso crees poder contra mi poder actual? -El dragón alza sus brazos en señal de superioridad- No hay magia que se equipare a mí.

 **Xeno** : Veamos tú idea. -Dando un salto con fuerza dejando su marca en el suelo, empieza a girar mientras sus piernas se iluminan de un amarillo. Al no cubrirse pues aun tenía su confianza, el ataque de Xeno logra dañar con facilidad la coraza metálica del meka-

 **Fausto** : ¡¿Cómo es posible?! -Decidido, ahora empieza a atacar, pero con cada golpe que daba, estos eran esquivados para recibir aún más daño- ¡Quédate quieto!

 **Xeno** : Si lo hiciera me darías con tus ataques, es tentador, pero no gracias. -Deteniendo con una mano el puño metálico de Dorma, con su otra mano carga unos rayos rojos y rosados para lanzar una gran onda de choque que golpea al dragón de lleno tirándolo al suelo- Realmente me molesto lo que hiciste. -Empieza a acumular Ki azul claro con forma de esfera-

 **Fausto** : ¿Te molesto lo que hice?... ¡¿Te molesto lo que hice?! ¡Yo soy el rey de Edolas y puedo hacer lo que quiera! -El dragón vuelve a levantarse- ¡Nadie ni nada me dirá qué hacer!

 **Xeno** : Así que al final de cuentas eres de esos tipos… -Afila su mirada concentrando aún más el _Big Bang Attack_ \- No dejare nada de ti.

 **Fausto** : ¿Cómo yo lo hice con los exceeds? -El segundo escalón había sido cruzado, la calma de Xeno se reducía cada vez más- Una muerte inútil que no me afecta para nada. -Aclarando sus ojos, Xeno deshace el ataque y baja su guarda, cosa que Fausto aprovecho-

-El dragón mecanizado abre sus fauces creando un vacío que empieza a succionar el ambiente, pero algo empezó a ser visible para posteriormente entrar en el dragón mecánico. Amoreciendo ahora más magia a su alrededor, Xeno estaba parado aun con su postura quieta-

-Sin embargo, algo en el empezó a salir, una aura rosada claro salió en dirección al dragón procedente de la cabeza de Xeno. Confundido por ello, un sentimiento extraño empezó a llegarle a su cuerpo hasta lograr sentir la diferencia de aquella esencia-

 **Xeno** : Eso es… magia majin... -Ahora el dolor que sentía se intensifico, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su concentración disminuyo, ese fue el tercer escalón- ¿Qué me está pasando? -Del otro lado, algo bueno le paso a su contrincante-

 **Fausto** : ¿Qué es esto? -Al haber llegado la magia majin al núcleo de Dorma Anim, la presión mágica y las reservas estaban completamente llenas con desbordes de energía mágica- Edolas tenía más magia de la que creía… Perfecto. -Embozando una sonrisa de arrogancia. Moviendo uno de sus brazos, crea varias rayos de luz violeta brillante en el suelo que termino como una gran explosión llevándose consigo a Xeno quien no se cubrió al aun estar pensando en ello-

-Aterrizando con fuerza, un gran número de explosiones llevaban al guerrero a seguir cubriéndose sutilmente-

 **Fausto** : Patético, ¿acaso ya no piensas pelear? -Sin recibir respuesta prosigue con su burla- Si así lo quieres, déjame ser quien te lo de. -Ahora abriendo sus fauces, un rayo de gran tamaño con colores cristalinos sale disparada al demonio del frío-

-Reaccionando por la fuerza, alza sus manos deteniendo aquel ataque para mal gusto del rey quien seguía incrementando la fuerza-

 **Xeno** : Podré no estar bien, pero aun puedo pelear. -Empujando el ataque, el rey siguió aumentando la fuerza, cosa que termino en convertirse en una enorme esfera de energía que iba en creciente aumentando su tamaño- Esto es malo.

-Deteniendo la imponente esfera masiva de magia potenciada con el Ki robado de los magos entrenados y combinada con la magia majin que funcionaba como un bloqueo para Xeno el cual estaba con ambas manos deteniendo el ataque que iba tomando cada vez más poder-

 **Fausto** : ¡Muere de una maldita vez! -El dragón mecánico incrementa el alimento mágico del ataque con las reservas del reino-

 **Xeno** : Si yo fallo, mis estudiantes perderán todo… -Empuja nuevamente la esfera causando aun mayor estruendo- No puedo darme el lujo de perder.

 **Fausto** : Si así lo quieres poner, ¡entonces morirán todos! -Varias extensiones en forma de serpientes se dispersan y se incrustan en la ciudad y varias islas- ¡Usare todo a mi disposición para lograr mi objetivo, poder!

 **Xeno** : ¿Aniquílalas a tus ciudadanos por poder? -Ya bastante molesto y aun con la dificultad para concentrarse, no lo ayudaba para derrotarlo de una buena vez- *¿Por qué tenía magia majin en mí?*

-Hundiéndose en sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta siendo el origen, las cadenas salientes de la espalda del dragón empezaron a jalar la magia a mayor velocidad ganando nuevamente terreno-

 **Fausto** : ¡Tomare la energía de todo el mundo si es necesaria para derrotarte! -En su cabina, una placa se despliega con lo que el rey pone su mano sin pensarlo 2 veces con lo que la estructura mecánica con forma de dragón empieza a brillar de un tono azulado- Sí… ¡Sí…! ¡Nunca había sentido tanto poder mágico corriendo por mi cuerpo! -Sus ojos ya habían perdido toda humanidad que se había remplazado por una ambición egoísta sin importarle llevarse vidas en el proceso-

-Sintiendo ahora más presión de la que estaba reteniendo, el ataque aumento de tamaño y densidad, Xeno consciente de ello observa a los magos de Fairy Tail recostados sin poder levantarse por el tremendo cansancio y el constante drenaje de magia de sus cuerpos-

 **Xeno** : Chicos… -Sin cesar en la lucha para protegerlos, poco a poco sus manos empezar a ser consumidas por el ataque- *Ojala pudiera usar mi Ki, pero ¿por qué no puedo?* -Estresándose por aquella falta, su cuerpo empezó a ser empujado para atrás- *Maldición*

-Despertándose de aquel desmayo por el cansancio, la maga celestial intenta ponerse de pie poco a poco. Su cuerpo estaba cobrándose por todo aquel exceso de poder tomado con anterioridad, pero su espíritu se imponía ante el daño con lágrimas y determinación en sus ojos-

 **Lucy** : Tengo… que… ayudarlo… -Entre jadeos, una mano la detiene con lo que voltea- Natsu…

 **Natsu** : No vas a ser la única que le ayude, Lucy. -Con su sonrisa cansada rebozando en su rostro, ella contesto con la misma- Vamos…

 **Gray** : Al fin despertaste, ya pensaba levantarte esta vez a golpes. -Apretándose su brazo, también se uniría con ellos-

 **Erza** : Es momento de devolver la ayuda que nos ha dado Xeno, además, ningún mago de Fairy Tail deja a un amigo solo. -Clavando su espada escarlata como apoyo, se acercan con dificultad a la presión mágica que estaba deteniendo su amigo-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que me encargaría de esto. -Ya aplicando fuerza en contrarrestar el ataque, seguía perdiendo terreno- Manténganse alejados.

 **Lucy** : Nunca dejaríamos a un amigo atrás…

 **Natsu** : Me estaba cansando de estar sin hacer nada…

 **Gray** : Esto no es nada, hemos tenido peores palizas…

 **Erza** : Es momento de que te devolvamos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…

-Aquellas frases en aquel orden congelo a Xeno mientras los magos usaban su poca fuerza para ayudarlo vanamente. En la mente del arcosiano todo aquel sentimiento caótico se agobio a uno estático, el ruido se mutuo y todo se volvió en cámara lenta. -

 **Fasto** : ¡Mueran, magos de earthland! -Destruyendo parte de su máquina destructora, un resplandor verde jade ilumina la explosión lanzando aquel poderoso ataque contra quienes lo detenían-

-El momento, lo que dijeron y aquel ataque eran el principio de cruzar aquel cuarto escalón, pero lo que fue realmente aquel pequeño empuje de su colapso fue aquel destello jade que sus ojos contemplaron con lo que llego a su mente aquel dolor que le punzaba desde que llego a este mundo, aquel dolor resulto ser un recuerdo que estaba muy protegido y suprimido dentro de su mente-

-Involuntariamente golpea a sus discípulos mientras una barrera los cubría del daño latente. La energía llego al límite de su expansión con lo que el núcleo del ataque se colapsa estallando en cualquier dirección provocando una enorme explosión que consume a Xeno borrándolo del lugar dejando como residuo un enorme cráter con residuos de magia verdosos y grandes pedazos de escombros de islas-

-Edolas se llenó de un silenció, un silencio iluminado por destello diminutos parecidos a copos de nieve que llovían en toda la ciudad. Pues en cierto sentido, la ciudad había logrado su cometido, que lloviera magia eterna para todos-

-Las personas de la ciudad que lograron resguardarse gritaban de alegría mientras otras lloraban al ver que sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas. Todos se regocijaban menos 4 individuos que miraban con una señal de shock por lo que veían y sentían-

 **Lucy** : No… no puede ser posible… -Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos- Xeno…, no siento su Ki. -Se tapa la boca intentando reprimir su tristeza que resulto ser en vano-

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso él está…? -Unos pequeños tics en su ojos se trasformaron en enojo- Voy a acabar con ese tipo. -Sus ojos se postraron en el rey que estaba siendo aplaudido por su gente-

 **Gray** : ¿Por qué no nos dejó ayudarle? -Al igual que el mago de fuego, los mismos sentimientos llenaron su mente- Congelare a este farsante hasta que se destruya de un golpe.

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei… -En su cabeza pasaron aquellos momentos donde Xeno mostro ser un poco más atento con Erza viendo en ella un potencial aun mayor que el resto, ese era el motivo por el cual le dio más regalos a ella. Xeno se volvió alguien importante en su vida aun con el poco tiempo que habían convivido, él vio en ella su reflejo como guerrero. Y pensar que tuvieron un muy mal comienzo se volvió una figura a seguir al igual que su maestro de gremio se volvió una figura paterna-

 **Fausto** : ¡Se los prometí y se los cumplí! ¡Toda nuestra gloriosa ciudad por fin gozara de toda la magia por el resto de nuestras vidas y las siguientes generaciones! -Todos vociferaban y aplaudían alabando a su gobernante- ¡He podido derrotar a todas las amenazas que invadieron a nuestra bella nación!

-Aquella mentira fue muy bien recibida por todos, las personas le deseaban vida eterna a su preciado rey, pero los magos estaba perdiéndose en su enojo y tristeza al ver que no sólo perdieron la batalla, perdieron a su amigo… o eso creían-

-Todo se volvió una calma aun con la celebración, pero la reacción de todos fue la misma cuando voltearon a ver al cráter donde no se veía una señal de vida a simple vista, pero cuando de repente empezó a vibrar y así los magos pudieron sentir nuevamente su energía emanar-

 **/Dragon Ball Super - Frieza's Theme / A Tyrant Revived! | Epic Rock Cover .Es preferible que escuchen la canción después de haber leído la parte y que se imaginen cómo sería la escena con la canción de fondo/**

-levantándose tal cual fénix de sus cenizas, el ceño del rey se frunció con enojo y los magos de felicidad al ver que su amigo no había sido asesinado por aquel ataque-

 **Fausto** : Tú… ¡Gente de toda Edolas, él es el sujeto que quiere arrebatarnos nuestra felicidad, nuestros esfuerzos por construir un mundo mejor para nosotros! -La gente empezó a abuchear y tirar de piedras y demás cosas al cuerpo quieto de Xeno-

-Sus amigos iban a ayudarles, pero de la misma manera que sintieron aquella presión de poder, sintieron que sus vidas estarían mejor si se mantenían lo más lejos de él-

 **Xeno** : … -Su mirada estaba nublada ya que al fin aquel recuerdo lo domino completamente, como si su mente abandonara aquella coraza blindada-

 **Fausto** : *Parece que no hará nada… perfecto* ¡Mi querido pueblo, ¿acaso no lo escucharon?! -Las personas se preguntan entre ellas que es lo que dijo su rey- Piensa atacar a las personas porque no logro su objetivo.

-Ahora la multitud empezó a utilizar palabras junto a cosas para atacarlo, los magos estuvieron en silenció por lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero tenían una pelea interna si hacer algo o no-

 **Fausto** : ¡Lo vez, eres patético al hacer algo así! -Chasqueando uno de sus dedos, un guardia apunta al pecho de Xeno con una ballesta el cual dispara dando en aquella gema que tenía oculta en las ropas rasgadas-

-Tambaleándose un poco, Xeno reacciona y baja su mirada para ver a aquella gema emitiendo un resplandor con un sello de una estrella color verde esmeralda brillante. Aquel brillo le dio una calidez a su mirada que se borró tras desaparecer aquel destello y a su gema le saliera una fisura… fue en ese momento donde dijo algo, algo que nunca había dicho desde hace años-

 **/Dragon Ball Super - Golden Frieza Theme | Epic Remix .Espero y la escuchen de la misma manera que lo antes dicho, es claro que es una gran referencia/**

 **Xeno** : Fi... -Su corazón se agito, su mente fue inyectada de aquel recuerdo atormentador y su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su reloj dejo de funcionar mostrando su verdadera forma a todos que se sorprendieron al verlo-

 **Fausto** : ¡Es un demonio! ¡Es un demonio quien nos atormento! -Antes de seguir con la burla a Xeno, se quedó quieto al igual que todos tras sentirlo-

-La temperatura se elevó dónde estaba parado Xeno, unas brasas ígneas anaranjadas con dorado empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo hasta convertirse en una llama de gran tamaño y explotar en una aura inmensa de Ki que empujo a todos los espectadores por la presión, el viento empezó a rugir y girar en torno al demonio de frío, la tierra temblaba con ímpetu impidiendo que se pudiera estar erguido sin sostenerse con algo-

-Pero no sólo fue eso, un brillo color oro ilumino su cuerpo y el cielo oscuro se tornó amarillo cercas del foco donde brotaba todo el poder. Aquella fuerza expedida por el Ki de Xeno torno aún más oscuro su cuerpo. Las personas aún podían ver a aquel ser irradiando aquella fuerza de su cuerpo-

-Encorvando su cuerpo un poco para atrás, una serie de ráfagas sale disparada al igual que Xeno libera todo su poder, su aura explota enormemente al igual que el brillo tomaba más intensidad provocando que los que no pudieron cerrar los ojos quedaron cegados-

-Tal liberación de poder empezó a cambiar el cuerpo del changlong, su cuerpo empezó a tomar tamaño en masa muscular al igual que su nivel subía a niveles incalculables para aquellos que lo veían-

-Parecía que no iba a detenerse, los océanos huían en forma de tsunamis de aquel ser, la tierra empezó a abrirse en enormes y profundas fisuras que emanaron magma con lo que los ríos de lavas se expandían por todas partes. El cielo se oscureció a excepción de aquel poderoso brillo amarillento que provoco que todo el planeta se sacudiera-

-Los vientos se convirtieron en poderosos tornados mientras que un huracán coronaba el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los eventos. Las bestias ya enloquecidas por lo que su instinto le gritaba corrían lo más rápido que sus cuerpos podían darles-

-Pero como todo comienza, el brillo se atenuaba lentamente cambiándose a uno rojizo oscuro, los relámpagos eran ahora quienes iluminaban a este ser que ahora lucía distinto en ciertas formas-

-Su cuerpo era ahora más musculoso, aquellas gemas que adornaban su cuerpo se tornaron un morado brillante y su cuerpo emitía aquella aura, pero ese no era el mayor cambio. Su cuerpo ahora estaba revestido por una capa dorada, tal dorado que ninguna joyería podía parecerse a aquel oro que irradiaba su ser, al igual que un negro profundo combinaba algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras su pupila roja brillaba ferozmente-

-Toda Edolas estaba congelada, pareciera que aquel demonio ocultaba algo nunca antes visto, era como si un dios hubiera tocado su mundo y ellos lo maltrataron-

 **Happy** : ¿Acaso ese es el poder de Xeno? -Tras despertarse por el caos previo, era atendido por Wendy quien pudo recuperarse-

 **Wendy** : Ahora es dorado. -Dice tras haber aplicado un poco de su magia sanadora-

 **Charles** : No sólo cambio su aspecto, también todo el lugar. -Sin despegar su mirada de aquel ser con blindaje de oro, dio un reojo a Gajeel quien estaba bastante serio-

 **Gajeel** : No sólo eso, miren. -Apunta a los magos quienes estaban quietos sin despegar su mirada de su amigo- De seguro ellos sintieron un mayor cambio. -Puesto que ellos eran los únicos que podían percibir el Ki, estaban pasmados al sentir el descomunal poder emanante de él-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Tu gente… -Con una voz imponente y gruesa hizo reaccionar al rey y a todos-

 **Fausto** : ¿Qué… qué quieres con mi gente? -Dice nervioso por la tremenda presión-

 **Xeno** : Tu gente anhela una lluvia de poder. -Levanta su brazo al cielo mientras una esfera de Ki rosado se formaba aumentando la presión y unas pequeñas piedras levitaran- Yo se las daré. -De su cuerpo salió disparado aquel ataque como una torrente de agua al cielo hasta perderse a la vista, pero no fue todo-

-El cambiante color del cielo se ilumino por pequeñas luces rosadas que aumentaban su tamaño para mostrar ráfagas de Ki largas que se precipitaban a la tierra-

-La gente empezó a correr por el próximo ataque, pero no fue algo que afectara lo que estaba por suceder. Las ráfagas de Ki impactaban en las personas de Edolas atravesándolas en el pecho dejando un enorme hueco donde estaba su corazón, la continua masacre de los ciudadanos en todo la ciudad se extendió hasta recorrer todo el planeta llevando a todo ser vivo consigo-

-Cediendo poco a poco la fuerza del ataque, El rey y todos aquellos que no sean personas comunes se encontraban ahora muertos y postrados en el suelo, los magos de Fairy Tail y todos aquellos que no fueron asesinados estaban con ojos de horror al ser que volvía a su postura quieta-

 **Fausto** : Qué… ¿Qué has hecho? -Mira los cuerpos inertes-

 **Xeno** : Les di lo que querían. -Da un paso a lo que Fausto retrocede varios- ¿Acaso no querían poder en forma de lluvia? -Caminando en dirección suya, varios trozos de metal se enrollan en el deteniendo momentáneamente su paso-

 **Hughes** : Lo qué has hecho no tiene perdón. -Con las prendas aun quemadas por la pelea que tuvo contra Natsu, se veía cansado y molesto- Ahora serás testigo de… -No termino al ver que Xeno seguía con su paso rompiendo el metal sin mostrar nada de esfuerzo- ¿Qué? -Aumentando la fuerza de su varita, varios objetos empezaron a aglomerarse en un intento inútil de frenarlo- ¡¿Qué es este sujeto?! -Lanzando aún más cosas, un rayo rojo atraviesa el brazo del mago llevándoselo consigo su barita- ¡Ahhhhhh!

-Aferrándose su extremidad recortada, una serie de ataques empieza a ametrallar su cuerpo en varios puntos causando una gran pérdida de tejido sanguíneo y cutáneo. Arrodillándose sin nada de fuerza y pendiendo su vida de un hilo, su vista sólo pudo captar como otro rayo de mayor tamaño atraviesa ahora gran parte de su torso y tórax cayendo al suelo inerte-

-Habiendo acabado con alguien más, el cuerpo de Xeno empezó a hundirse en el suelo-

 **Sugarboy** : ¡Conmigo no tendrás chance de ganar! -Realizando varios cortes con su Rosa espada, estos no dañaban en ningún sentido la armadura reluciente del demonio del frío- *¿De qué está hecho este tipo?* -Antes de dar otro golpe, su brazo es detenido por nada- ¿Qué?

 **Xeno** : Pude ver en mis investigaciones que tu arma tiene una cualidad contra las cosas al tocarlas… No eres el primero que me enfrento con una habilidad parecida. -Haciendo referencia cuando peleo contra Oración 6- Apártate de mí vista. -Colocando un dedo suyo en la frente del caballero rosado, se retira en busca del rey-

 **Sugarboy** : ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -Mirandoce, un dolor punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo con lo que empezó a gritar con dolor cuando un destello morado claro ilumino su cabezo y termino por explotar al igual que todo su cuerpo en una nube roja-

 **Xeno** : Se te acaban los juguetes, ¿piensas seguir retrasando lo inevitable? -Estando en lo correcto, ya no tenía soldados que pudieran dar su vida por él, pero un golpe metálico contra el suelo llamo su atención mostrando a una pelirroja con cabello recortado-

 **Edo-Erza** : Aléjese mi rey, yo lo distraeré con todas mis fuerzas. -Apuntando con una espada cualquiera, los ojos de Xeno brillaron sutilmente antes de apagarse. Sin saber qué paso, un estruendo sacudió el planeta al igual que una luz intensa empezó a llegar al planeta del exterior- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Los sobrevivientes observaron cómo los planetas cercanos a este mundo empezaron a partirse a la mitad liberando material y energía al exterior con violencia-

 **Xeno** : ¿Sigues pensando que eres algo que pueda contra mí? -Soltando su espada, algo llego en ella que nunca pensó que tendría… miedo. Un miedo tan puro que se convirtió en pavor, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo reaccionaba acelerándose-

 **Edo-Erza** : *Ella no mentía… es un monstruo con un poder abismal* -Tratando de huir siendo la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida, un rayo rojo impacta en sus tobillos rasgándoles los tendones impidiéndole el caminar. Con dolor voltea para ver que él ya estaba cercas-

 **Xeno** : He visto que tú asesinabas sin piedad y disfrutabas de ello… Es turno de que sea mi turno, voy a gozar arrebatándote la vida. -Tomándola de la cabeza, empieza a estamparla con fuerza contra el suelo hasta que ella cae desmayada, pero al ver eso crea una corriente eléctrica que la despierta por el dolor- ¿Qué pasa, acaso te estabas aburriendo? Déjame cambiar el juego entonces. -Levantando un gran pedazo de roca con su telequinesis, coloca a Erza. K en la parte más filosa-

 **Edo-Erza** : De…detente… por favor… -Sin casi nada de fuerzas, Xeno acerca su rostro al de ella-

 **Xeno** : Dime algo, ¿cuántas personas te pidieron lo mismo? -Levanta su vista para quedar igual- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? -Sus ojos rojos llenos de ira azotaban como una tormenta la estabilidad mental de Erza. K-

-Levantando su mano crea unas estacas de Ki amarillo con lo que las incrusta en las extremidades de ella dejándolas fija en la roca. Su mente y cuerpo estaban por sucumbir si no fuera por el constante estimulo doloroso que recorría su cuerpo-

 **Xeno** : No quiero que mueras aun, me falta él. -Dejándola a ella sin poder hacer nada, una parte de ella colapso en llanto y desesperación- ¿Acaso tienes más? -Están frente a frente-

 **Fausto** : Estas enfermo… asesinaste a todos… -Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellos ojos inyectados con un sentimiento asesino representados en un rojo intenso- ¡Aléjate de mí!

 **Xeno** : ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho me estás diciendo eso? -Su mirada se afila y nuevamente el planeta empieza a temblar con fuerza provocando los mismos cambios climáticos extremos vistos con anterioridad- Acepta tu destino.

 **Fausto** : Yo sólo quería gobernar a todos en un mundo perfecto… ¡Un mundo perfecto! -Perdiendo la compostura, empieza a reír con locura- ¡Perfecto! -Ya molestándose con esa actitud, la cola blindada de Xeno se abalanza al humano atravesando su pierna derecha con lo que cae-

 **Xeno** : Dudo que veas tu mundo perfecto. -Incrustando repetitivas veces su cola en el cuerpo del rey con lo que él seguía gritando por su mundo perfecto mientras su vida se iba alejando- Sabes, tú mereces una celebración por casi conseguir tu mundo perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

 **Fausto** : Sí… -La sangre brotaba de su boca- Mi mundo perfecto…

 **Xeno** : Entonces déjame mostrar unos lindos fuegos artificiales. -Desaparece de la vista para estar a varios metros de altura. Levantando poco a poco su dedo índice, una pequeña esfera roja empezó a ganar tamaño hasta tener un tamaño descomunal- Larga vida a tu mundo… -Lanzando aquella técnica, los ojos de los presentes vieron como impactaba aquella _Supernova_ con fuerza en el planeta creando tal onda que empezó a adentrarse al núcleo y explotarlo junto al planeta-

-El mundo de Edolas pereció al nunca haber estado preparado para la llegado de este ser y aún más al sentir su ira, una ira que quedo en las mentes de todos y mostrar lo insignificantes que son ante este individuo que parecía un dios-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►Es más que obvio que tuvo muchas referencias el capítulo, y aunque me quede con algo inconcluso, luego se resolverá.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, usted puede leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y Si tiene un gran corazón, Usted puede pasar a mis demás historias, tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre y preguntan) donde publique una fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Los pergaminos del tiempo.**

 **Título:**

 **«Adentrándonos a un pasado oculto»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Sin embargo, tengo que darte un respiro, decidir si deberías seguir porque la inspiración era y no es muy difícil buscarla, no tengo mucho que decir más que felices fiestas y sin más, comencemos y que disfrutemos el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Empecemos.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[]: Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy tail o Dragón Ball Super / Z (DBS, El camino de un Dios »).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Fausto** : Yo sólo quería gobernar a todos en un mundo perfecto ... ¡Un mundo perfecto! -Perdiendo la composición, empieza con la locura- ¡Perfecto! -Ya molestándose con esa actitud, la cola cegada de Xeno se abalanza al ser humano atravesando su pierna derecha con lo que cae-

 **Xeno** : Dudo que veas tu mundo perfecto. -Incrustando repetitivas veces su cola en el cuerpo del rey con el que él se mantiene gritando por el mundo perfecto mientras que su vida se iba alejando, una idea cruza la cabeza de Xeno con lo que se detiene e incrustando su cola nuevamente lo levanta del suelo Sabes ... mereces una celebración por casi conseguir tu mundo perfecto ... ¿No lo crees?

 **Fausto** : Sí… -La sangre brotaba de su boca al igual que sus heridas abiertas- Mi mundo perfecto…

 **Xeno** : Entonces déjame mostrar unos fuegos artificiales de mi parte. -Desaparece de la vista para estar a varios metros de altura. Levantando poco a poco su dedo índice, una pequeña esfera roja empezó a ganar tamaño hasta tener un tamaño descomunal- Larga vida a tu mundo… -Lanzando aquella técnica, los ojos de los presentes vieron como impactaba aquella _Supernova_ con fuerza en el planeta creando tal onda que empezó a adentrarse al núcleo y explotarlo junto al planeta-

-El mundo de Edolas pereció al nunca haber estado preparado para la llegado de este ser y aún más al sentir su ira, una ira que quedo en las mentes de todos y mostrar lo insignificantes que son ante este individuo que parecía un dios-

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Magnolia, gremio de Fairy Tail **]**

-En la oficina del maestro, sentados en varias sillas estaban Natsu y su equipo mientras Makarov se veía pensativo-

 **Makarov** : Entonces déjenme volver a aclarar las cosas… Fuimos llevados a otro mundo donde nos convirtieron en una lacrima gigante con lo que alimentarían a todo ese lugar, pero ustedes fueron ayudados por Mystogan quien es el príncipe de Edolas. Después de varias cosas, Xeno empezó a actuar raro, se trasformó y asesino a todos dejando al último la destrucción del planeta… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

 **Erza:** A si fue maestro, nunca habíamos pensado que todo fuera a terminar de esa manera. Xeno se volvió tan… diferente a como lo veíamos. -Mira sus manos las cuales aún temblaban por el recuerdo-

 **Lucy** : No sólo cambio su forma de ser, el poder que tenía era tal que… era como mirar un abismo. -Diciendo lo último, enfatizo bastante al pronunciarlo-

 **Makarov** : Creo que lo era, digo, destruir un planeta se requeriría una gran cantidad de poder. -Pensando en la cantidad necesario mientras se rascaba su barba vuelve a mirar a sus hijos- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Gray** : Maestro, cuando vimos como destruía el planeta, él lo hizo con tal facilidad que no parecía cansarle en lo absoluto. Además, había partido otros planetas con tan sólo su mirada.

 **Makarov** : ¡Con sólo mirarlos…! -Aun con lo que había visto y con lo que estaba escuchando, era clara la preocupación y miedo que sentía- ¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora?

 **Natsu** : En su nave, intentamos varias veces entrar, pero ese sistema de seguridad suyo nos evitaba entrar. -Aun con la cara humeante por los rayos que disparaba la nave en defensa suya-

 **Makarov** : Si ocurre algo más, me avisan. -Dando la señal para que se fueran, pregunta por última vez- Por cierto, ¿hubo algún sobreviviente que viniera con ustedes?

 **Lucy** : Los excedes, Lissana y ya, el resto no quedo vivo. -Un leve recuerdo de la escena donde el planeta estaba por explotar, todos fueron envueltos y jalados por una luz blanca que los llevo a su mundo justo antes de que el planeta explotara-

 **Makarov** : Sé que no sea el momento ahora, pero intente hablar con él. -Concluyendo ese pequeño reporte/interrogatorio, el equipo más fuerte sale de la oficina del maestro dejándolo sólo- Un poder para destruir planetas sin esfuerzo… no sé si sentirme aliviado por conocerlo…

* * *

 **[** Era/Consejo de magia **]**

-Un enorme edificio que funciona como organismo rector principal del mundo, el consejo se encarga del gobierno del mundo mágico, gobernando todas las acciones de los gremios de Earth Land, la supervisión de ellos y mantenerlos bajo control, y son responsables de los acontecimientos provocados por los Magos-

-Un grupo selecto de magos encargados de darle riendas al complejo control de todos los gremios estaban debatiendo e investigando minuciosamente a ciertos individuos en particular-

 **Org** : Fairy Tail lo ha vuelto a hacer, no importa los logros que hayan hecho, siguen causando desastre por donde quiera que vayan. En especial con un grupo en especial de magos. -Siendo un hombre alto y viejo con una barba gris y grandes bigotes, tiene orejas puntiagudas y la costumbre de abrir uno de sus ojos. Parado junto el resto de miembros del consejo, un círculo mágico azul celeste los rodeaba a todos- Tan sólo vean los daños.

-Moviendo su mano, aparecen cifras en barras mostrando el gasto de todos los lugares de han destruido por accidente-

 **Belno** : No importa las advertencias que les demos, siguen ocasionando problemas, pero debemos admitir que son eficientes en los trabajos. -Dice una mujer mayor de cabello verde oliva tenue con cierto parecido a una bruja por su larga nariz-

 **Michello** : Debemos de dejar de darles créditos por vencer a Oración 6, se les llenara la cabeza de ego y los hará más propensos a desarrollar aún más su idiotez. -Con molestia en su voz, era un hombre bajo de cabello castaño y la aparente apariencia de un gato-

 **Org** : Pero no estamos reunidos para hablar de las fechorías de suelen hacer ello, lo que procede está por encima de mucho más. -Moviendo con su mano la proyección, muestra una imagen algo indecisa de alguien- Eso es el tema principal.

 **Beino** : Nunca habíamos visto algo como ello. -Agrandando la imagen, su oscura piel con armadura y pinchos resaltaban al igual que su blindada cola y sus gemas en cabeza y pecho- Se ve hostil.

 **Michello** : ¿Qué tiene que ver ese fenómeno con Fairy Tail? ¿Acaso fueron ellos quienes lo crearon?

 **Org** : Para nada, no tenemos ningún registro de ese monstruo de antemano, sólo lo poco que pudimos sacarle al gremio de Blue Pegasus. -Moviendo nuevamente su mano, aparecen varios escritos- El nombre que se proclamó como suyo es el de Xeno.

 **Beino** : Xeno... Un nombre algo peculiar para ese individuo. -Moviendo la imagen se proyectan otras- Pero aun así, ¿qué tiene de especial ese tal Xeno?

 **Org** : Eso es lo que quería decirles. -Nuevamente mueve su mano y sale la foto de Ichiya- Según los testigos, todos estaban diciendo lo mismo que el individuo Xeno tiene un poder sin igual, un poder que sobrepasa todo lo pensado. Inclusive, unos empezaron a verlo como un auténtico dios.

 **Michello** : Que ridiculeces dices, todo debe de ser una broma o información errónea, ¿cómo puede ser que sea un dios? Estos jóvenes siempre exagerando todo. -Molesto por lo que decían sus compañeros, se cruzó de brazos-

 **Org** : Si aún tienes dudas, los reportes informan que él fue el responsable de asesinar a Brain al igual que detuvo con una mano el cañón de Nirvana. -Esa información no se la esperaban- Eh informes dicen que fue contratado por Makarov al ser tan fuerte que pudo contra todo su gremio y resistió una de sus magias más poderosa sin salir dañado.

 **Beino** : Si todo eso es cierto, entonces podría ser él quien destruyo aquellas grandes extensiones de hectáreas. -La imagen cambio a unas cordilleras no tan grandes atravesadas con un gran agujero que las traspasaba por kilómetros y una planicie desgarrada por lo que parecía que fue un corte- Si en verdad es él, nos enfrentamos a un enemigo o aliado formidable.

 **Michello** : No necesitamos otro problema, si es tan peligroso lo mejor sería acercarnos poco a poco.

 **Org** : Ese es otro detalle. -Ambos lo miran- Según los gremios aliados contra Oración 6, él se hospeda con Fairy Tail y parece tener una relación amistosa con ellos. -Todos se quedaron en blanco al escuchar que ahora el problema que tenían con Fairy Tail se empeorado al ahora saber que tenían a un individuo brutalmente poderoso y sin información de él-

 **Michello** : ¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando?! ¡Traigamos a ese tal Xeno y lo interrogaremos de inmediato!

* * *

 **[** Ciudad de Magnolia/Bosque del este **]**

-Caminando por un gran bosque, 3 chicas iban en dirección al gremio tras haber ido a la nave de Xeno en un intento de ir ver si su amigo ya había bajado sus defensas para que los dejara entrar-

 **Lucy** : Nuevamente no podemos entrar a su nave, y ya llevamos 4 días desde que no hablamos con él. -Usando una blusa café oscuro con un pantalón ajustado color azul oscuro, su cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo- Esto empieza a preocuparme todavía más.

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que lo que paso en Edolas fue algo realmente malo, digo, Juvia crees que no es bueno que haga eso. -Vistiendo con su típico abrigo azul marino, tenía ahora una especia de boina del mismo color-

 **Erza** : Eso es más que obvio Juvia, es sólo que es extraño que Xeno se comporte de esa manera. Él se veía como alguien muy seguro cuando hacia un plan. -Con su armadura de cruz, su preocupación era evidente- Es posible que ellos pudieran encontrar algo.

 **Lucy** : Si es así, deberían de haber enviado a alguien a decirnos. -Suspirando, logran llegar a la ciudad ya con la dirección ala gremio- Debemos de descansar antes de volver a buscarlo.

 **Juvia** : Juvia cree que Xeno-san tal vez necesite estar sólo, digo, no creo que sea lo mejor, pero es algo necesario, lo sé porque Juvia ha pasado por las mismas cosas cuando era una pequeña niña.

-Pasando por una calle, la atención de ella fue llamada al ver que cierto grupo de personas estaba observando cierta cosa, pero el número de ellos era un obstáculo para la vista de quienes no estaban cercas-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué podrá ser eso? -Caminando todas en dirección hacía ahí, las personas empezaron a perder el interés y se retiraron hasta mostrar a que o quien veían-

 **Juvia** : Es Xeno-san. -Visto y dicho, el demonio del frío estaba en cuclillas observando un aparador de una flore, su mirada estaba fija en un flor en particular- ¿Xeno-san?

 **Lucy** : Oye Xeno, te hemos estado buscado como locos por mucho tiempo. -Siendo ignorada, ella se acerca aún más- Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei. -Tocando el hombro de su maestro, aún seguía sin mirarla siendo que su vista seguía en aquellas orquídeas verde esmeralda con toques morados brillantes- ¿Qué le sucede? -Mira a sus amigas-

 **Juvia** : Tal vez está pensando en esas flores. Lo tengo, Juvia ira a comprar las flores que mira Xeno-san, tal vez pueda llamar su atención. -Se aleja para entrar a la florería-

 **Lucy** : Aunque lo encontramos, Xeno se ve muy… descuidado.

 **Erza** : ¿Qué quieres decir? -La maga celestial señala la armadura del arcosiano que seguía aun en malas condiciones- No ha reparado su armadura.

 **Lucy** : Ni siquiera mueve su cola. -Dice para ver que esta estaba inmóvil con señales de que estaba siendo arrastrada- Esto no es nada bueno. -A lo lejos, cierta persona se acercaba- ¿Acaso ese es…?

 **Natsu** : ¡Lo encontré, yo gane la apuesta! -Aclamándose, el mago de hielo y un gato alado llegan detrás de él- ¡Ahora páguenme!

 **Gray** : No seas ruidoso Natsu, además, fueron ellas quienes lo encontraron antes. -Cruzado de brazos, aún tenía puesta su camisa- Así que no ganaste.

 **Happy** : Es un alivio, así no tendré que pagar por perder. -Se limpia una gota de sudor hasta que alguien se para detrás de él- Hola Lucy.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? -Pone sus brazos en su cintura-

 **Natsu** : Simple, apostamos quien sería el primero en encontrarlo, yo lo hice, así que yo gane. -Con su sonrisa en cara, voltea a ver al demonio del frío- Oye Xeno, espero que nos des una buena explicación. -Lo ignora- ¡Oye!

 **Erza** : ¡Natsu! -Este se queda congelado y se para firme al igual que involuntariamente lo hizo Gray y Happy- No molestes a Xeno.

 **Natsu** : Pero no lo estaba molestando, sólo quería saber qué le pasa. -Con la mirada seria de ella, mejor guardo silencio-

 **Gray** : Eso te pasa porque nunca piensas antes de actuar, pero tu cerebro fundido nuca comprendería algo como eso. -Natsu sale de su susto para chocar cabeza con su rival-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, paleta helada?! -Ambos hacen presión uno contra el otro-

 **Gray** : ¡Lo que oíste, encendedor con patas! -Antes de que hicieran algo más, fueron golpeados en la nuca por Erza con lo que caen al suelo-

 **Erza** : No puedo creer que actúen aun así, nuestro amigo puede estar pasando por algo y aun piensan que es un juego. -Truena sus nidillos con lo que ambos se asustan aún más- Acaban de colmar mi paciencia.

 **Lucy** : Ejem… Erza. -La pelirroja que estaba golpeando a ambos magos voltea a verla-

 **Happy** : Xeno se está yendo. -Soltando a los 2 magos, se dirigen a su amigo quien seguía con la mirada pérdida- ¡Espera, Xeno!

-Cuando iba a seguir, se detuvo al ver un gran número de soldados del consejo de magia se acercaban a la lejanía y de otras partes rodeando al changlong. Rodeándolo por completo, apuntaron con varias lanzas al demonio del frío quien por extraño que parezca se detuvo. Un hombre barbudo con orejas puntiagudas se acercó hasta el frente-

 **Org** : Individuo de nombre Xeno, usted se encuentra bajo arresto por invadir nuestros dominios sin haber presentado algún papel de registro de antemano. Entréguese voluntariamente o usaremos la fuerza. -sacando unas esposas, también fue ignorado por Xeno- ¿Piensas resistirse?

 **Lucy** : ¡No es su culpa, ha estado así últimamente! -Algunos guardias bloquean su paso- ¡Es nuestro amigo!

 **Org** : Entonces siempre fue cierto lo que sabíamos, Fairy Tail tenía a un indocumentado en sus dominios. Eso los pone a ustedes como cómplices de un crimen.

 **Erza** : Se equivoca, aunque Xeno en cierta forma no tiene papeles, él es alguien realmente bueno.

 **Org** : Erza Escarlet, no deberías de jugar la libertad que te dimos. Además, se le acusa por el posible daño masivo a varias propiedades y el uso ilegal de habilidades que pueden poner en riesgo el reino y a la población.

 **Lucy** : ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

 **Org** : No nos vemos obligados por decirle información a los gremios, en especial al suyo. -Voltea su mirada a Xeno- Entréguese o usaremos la fuerza para someterlo.

 **Happy** : Creo que eso no funcionara con él.

 **Org** : ¿Qué quieres decir? -Justo cuando un guardia le iba a poner las manos, la pupila ensanchada de Xeno se contra y afila con lo que una leve onda se expande dejando inconsciente al guardia y al resto que estaba cercas- ¡¿Qué paso? -Mira a Xeno- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 **Lucy** : Eso queremos saber nosotros también. -Dice mientras carga a un inconsciente Happy que no pudo contra el impacto de Ki de Xeno- Pero sabemos que no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

 **Org** : ¿Qué no lo hizo con malas intenciones? Eso lo vuelve aún más peligroso. -Un círculo de magia envuelve a Xeno- Tendré que someterte yo mismo para llevarte con nosotros. -Cruzando sus dedos, el circulo apareció varias cadenas que atraparon los brazos, piernas y cuello de Xeno- No ofrezcas ninguna resistencia, nadie puede contra mis _Cadenas del purgatorio_.

-Poco a poco los guardias despertaban con lo que volvían a tomar sus armas, pero con miedo. Aun con su sonrisa en rostro por creer que lo había sometido, una chica va corriendo por la lejanía-

 **Juvia** : ¡Xeno-san! -Casi al acercarse, es detenida por varios guardias- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Erza** : Están arrestando a Xeno por ser un indocumentado y ahora lo están sometiendo.

 **Juvia** : ¿Qué? Pero se supone que nadie puede contra él. -Lo señala a lo que Org da una leve risa-

 **Org** : Eso es cierto, y ya con mi magia no habrá nada que pueda hacer él para liberarse. -Seguro de sí mismo, ella saca algo de su bolsa siendo un perfume el cual lo rocía en el lugar- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Juvia** : Un perfume con olor a orquídea y unas orquídeas. -Sacando aquellas flores que Xeno veía, el olor llego hasta traspasar su mascarilla con lo que voltea a verla- Ten Xeno-san, es un regalo que todos y Juvia queremos darte. -Viéndolas, gira su cuerpo y avanza rompiendo unas cadenas sin esfuerzo para sorpresa del consejo-

 **Org** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, nadie ha podido romper mi sello mágico! -Pasando el sello y terminando por romper la última cadena, los guardias se alejan de su camino hasta que Xeno llego junto a ella-

 **Juvia** : Ten, es para ti, Xeno-san. -Sonriendo, Xeno mira las flores con lo que extiende sus manos y las toma con un gran cuidad para luego sentarse en el suelo y empezar a flotar- También ten esto. -Le entrega el perfume el cual lo toma-

 **Happy** : ¿Cómo fue qué hiciste eso? -Dice aun en los brazos de Lucy-

 **Juvia** : Juvia sabía que a Xeno-san le gustaba ese olor al igual que ese tipo de flor y color. Así que Juvia fue a comprarlo para él.

 **Org** : No sé qué clase de monstruo tengan, pero él está ahora bajo arresto por ser una amenaza para la nación. Pero viendo que no tenemos otra alternativa más que usar magia de teletrasnportación.-Saca una lacrima la cual aplasta un poco y la tira al suelo por lo cual empieza a brillar- Si interfieren, todo el gremio de Fairy Tail será juzgado y ya no hay nadie que alague por ustedes. -Él junto con Xeno y los guardias desaparecen en un brillo azul celeste-

 **Lucy** : Se fueron así nada más, creo que es realmente malo.

 **Happy** : Lo es, se llevaron a Xeno.

 **Erza** : No sólo es eso. -El pequeño exceed voltea a verla- Se llevaron a alguien que no está en condiciones para hablar, ya vieron lo que hizo con tan sólo acercarse a él.

 **Juvia** : De hecho, Juvia tenía duda por ello, me sentí algo débil cuando estaba por salir de la tienda.

 **Lucy** : Xeno ataco involuntariamente con una onda de Ki que deja inconsciente a personas con un nivel de Ki bajo, pero eso no es el principal problema. Debemos de ir por él. -Antes de que siguieran, alguien hizo un ruido de golpe tomando la atención de ellos-

 **Natsu** : Yo iré al consejo de magia por Xeno, ustedes encárguense de ver qué le pasa.

 **Erza** : Natsu, piensa bien lo que dices. Recuerda lo que paso cuando intentaste salvarme e interrumpiste en el juzgado.

 **Gray** : Por eso no ira sólo, yo lo acompañare para que su pequeño cerebro no se sobrecaliente. -Recargándose en su hombro, ambos chocan puños- Dejanos esto en nuestras manos.

 **Juvia** : ¡Ahhh! ¡Gray-sama siempre tan preocupado y dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos! -Con corazones en sus ojos, Gray retrocede un paso algo asustado-

 **Lucy** : Creo que primero deberíamos de informarle al maestro sobre esto, debemos de ser precavidos por la advertencia que nos acaban de decir. -Las chicas asienten, pero ellos 2 ya estaban en dirección al consejo- ¡Oigan!

 **…**

-Varias horas después de haberle informado al maestro, un grupo fue en busca de Xeno con la intención de «hablar» con el consejo de magia siendo la verdadera el sacarlo de ahí, otro grupo se encontraba dentro de la nave de Xeno la cual ya estaba abierta sin su sistema de seguridad-

 **Levy** : ¡Wow…! Nunca había entrado antes a la nave de Xeno, es tan… impresionante. -Viendo los grandes paneles que había en ciertos cuartos, no podía detenerse a turistear por el hecho de que buscaban algo-

 **Lucy** : Yo también me sorprendí cuando estuve la primera vez aquí, pero esa vez tenía una gran vista. -Observando por una escotilla y un leve recuerdo en ella le llego sobre la vista que tuvo desde el espacio al ver el planeta inmerso en el basto universo-

 **Erza** : Debemos de encontrar el cuarto donde duerme Xeno. -Dando vuelta por un pasillo, había una puerta muy diferente al resto, parecía ser una combinación de un shōji con algo futurístico- Tal vez haya algo dentro de esa habitación.

-Colocando una mano en la puerta, ésta se desliza a un costado mostrando una habitación con una temática oriental. Los colores jade con lila pintaban gran parte de la habitación siendo el blanco y la madera otro detalle-

 **Levy** : ¿Está es la habitación de Xeno? Debo decir que tiene un buen gusto. -Aun con los toques antiguos, las cosas futurísticas seguían presentes-

 **Erza** : Es lindo. -Instintivamente, entra a lo que parecería un closet que demostró ser aún más amplio con varias armaduras de un lado y un estante con ropas envueltas en plásticos y una extraña máquina que parecía una ducha- Que extraño…

 **Lucy** : Erza, no deberías de esculcar en las cosas de Xeno así nada más. -Al lado de ella, una diadema con un colgante estaba en un cubo de cristal con una tenue luz que la iluminaba- Que bella joya.

 **Levy** : Oigan chicas, tienen que ver esto. -Ambas escuchan y cierran la puerta con lo que van junto a ella- Miren. -Señala un gabinete negro con morado y otro verde esmeralda con blanco el cual tienen una insignia TP con una esfera cristalina anaranjada con estrellas en su interior-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué será esa esfera de cristal? -Extrañada por la esfera del dragón, era lo que tomaba más su atención que la insignia el cual ya sabía su significado-

 **Erza** : Puede que encontremos algo si los abrimos y vemos lo que tienen adentro. -Todas asienten y al poner su mano cercas, la puerta se abre automáticamente mostrando varios pergaminos en pequeños cilindros ordenados- ¿Qué es esto?

 **Levy** : Parecen ser algún tipo de carta o rollo de algún tipo. -Tomando varios, una idea cruza su mente- ¿Qué tal si en uno hay algo escrito que pueda ayudarnos?

 **Lucy** : Es una estupenda idea, yo suelo escribir muchas cosas en varias cartas con lo que cuento lo que me pasa. -Ella saca una bolsa con lo que empiezan a guardarlo- Es momento de regresar al gremio.

 **Erza** : El maestro debe de estar esperándonos. -Lucy y Levy se adelantan, pero ella se queda viendo la habitación de su maestro y amigo- Realmente es una habitación que no creo que la hallas pensado por ti sólo, Xeno. -Cuando iba a salir, un pergamino verde y morado estaba tirado frente a ella- Se le habrá caído a ellas cuando se fueron. -Antes de leer lo que tenía escrito, fue ella llamada con lo que salió del cuarto con el pergamino que guardo en su armadura-

 **…**

-En el gremio, Mirajane estaba pasándole los mensajes que habían llegado al gremio desde el conejo de magia sobre Xeno, pensado en lo que estaba por pasar, Erza, Juvia, Lucy y Levy habían llegado trayendo consigo los pergaminos los cuales habían dejado en una mesa de madera-

 **Mirajane** : Hola chicas, parece que quieren hablar con el maestro. -Saluda con una cálida sonrisa- Bueno, los dejare para que hablen.

 **Erza** : De hecho, nos gustaría que nos ayudaras. -Sorprendida, todos asienten- Con mucho gusto les ayudare en lo que pueda.

 **Lucy** : Sigo sin creer que los tomáramos sin el permiso de Xeno, parecían estar muy bien guardados, más no resguardados. -Tomando un pergamino, este tenía un sello en particular, un sello que tenía «PT» escrito mientras 2 flechas lo rodeaban-

 **Erza** : Aunque el pensamiento es mutuo, necesitamos tomarlos porque pensamos que tal vez contengan información para saber qué cosa le pasa a Xeno. -Toma un pergamino que estaba revestido de un morado con blindaje y tenía el nombre de Xeno escrito, pero algo más- Este dice… ¿X-12?

 **Mirajane** : X-12… -Todos estaban confusos por esa particular palabra- Tal vez sea algo encriptado, aunque es bastante curioso, me pregunto qué significara.

 **Juvia** : Tal vez lo sepamos cuando veamos lo que hay dentro de los pergaminos de Xeno-san.

 **Makarov** : Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y veamos cómo ayudarlo. -Todos asienten y Erza entrega el pergamino que tenía en manos a Levy- Levy, ¿podrías?

 **Levy** : Con mucho gusto. -Colocándose su rastreador, presiona un botón con lo que empieza a escanear el pergamino con lo que tarda un poco hasta encontrar lo que buscaba- Listo. -Moviendo los seguros de los costados del pergamino en cierto orden, se abre extendiéndose-

 **Makarov** : Antes de empezar, todo estamos aquí para ayudar a Xeno en su problema. Eso implica adentrarnos en la vida privada de alguien y ver sus más grandes secretos, tal vez nuestra perspectiva de Xeno cambia al terminar de ver lo que lleva su vida, deben de estar preparadas.

-Un poco de silencio se convirtió en una aceptación por parte de todas con lo que asintiendo, extienden el rollo por la mesa con lo que un pequeño destello blanco envolvió el lugar-

 **/** Piensen que es como un capítulo aparte para no poner cosas refiriéndose a que ellos están viendo lo que sucede **/**

* * *

-Pergamino del tiempo-

 **[** Universo 7, año y lugar desconocido **]**

-En una nave espacial parecida a la de Frieza la cual se encontraba volando por el basto universo, una cámara de cristal cilíndrica contenía un cuerpo conectado a múltiples cables los cuales nutrían al ser dentro y monitoreaban sus signos vitales-

-Acercándose un demonio del frío de color morado con su gema de color amarilla, vestía con una armadura parecida a la de los saiyajins de color blanca con toques marrones mostraba una apariencia no guerrera, sino a un pensador o científico-

 **Kryo** (Frío en griego /según google traductor/): Eso es, sigue desarrollándote, mi preciada creación. -Colocando su mano en el cristal, una alarma en forma de un leve pitido sonó en el panel de control- El momento a llegado.

-Presionando una serie de botones y colocando un comando en la computadora, el líquido del interior del frasco empezó a ser drenado a su vez que el organismo dentro de este caía al suelo y se movía de un lado a otro-

 **Kryo** : Eso es. -Abriéndose la compuerta, los cables que mantenían al individuo amarrado se desprenden de él con lo que cae de cara al suelo- Levántate, escucha la voz de quien te creo.

-Sin tener una reacción al principio, aquel cuerpo empezó a usar sus brazos para levantar su rostro del suelo mientras aun escurría líquido verdoso por su rostro. Encendiendo una luz más grande que ilumino gran parte del lugar, el individuo era de un color negro con gris oscuro, su cola se movía lentamente al igual que daba sus primeras bocanadas de aire-

 **Kryo** : No es momento de que holgazanees. Ponte de pie, ¡ahora! -Elevando su voz, aquel individuo utiliza su cola para pararse en sus 2 piernas pequeñas, su cuerpo aunque cubierto aun de aquella sustancia mostraba indicios de tener masa muscular- Mírate, eres lo que tu creador siempre quiso ser.

-Jadeando un poco, abre sus 2 parpados para mostrar 2 pupilar rasgadas verticalmente con un intenso y brillante color rojo pintándolas. Viéndolo a los ojos, aparta su mirada para seguir observando la habitación-

 **Kryo** : Ya es suficiente, es momento de asearte para que pueda presentarte al emperador Chilled… pero antes. -Saca un collar que se lo pone en el cuello con lo que este se encoge hasta estar a la par con el diámetro de éste- Tu nombre es X-12, debo darte la bienvenida al universo.

-Caminando, X-12 siguió a su creador por unos pasillos ya mejores iluminados donde lo metieron nuevamente a una capsula con lo que empezaron a limpiarlo. No duro ni 1 minuto, ya limpio, X-12 sale ahora siendo más reconocido-

-La gemas que estaban en su cabeza, pecho y hombros era de un morado oscuro, partes de su cuerpo eran más negras que otras resaltando unos patrones en línea, en su cabeza lo coronaba 2 pequeños cuernos sobresalientes-

 **Mirajane** : Ahora sabemos qué significa X-12. -Es la primera en hablar-

 **Lucy** : No puedo creer ese sea Xeno, se ve tan… pequeño. -Observando la joven forma de su amigo, el pergamino se detiene- No parece inofensivo.

 **Erza** : Es porque estamos viendo cuando nació… o cuando salió de aquella cosa.

 **Levy** : Es una sorpresa que Xeno haya sido creado, digo, eso podría explicar varias cosas como su exceso de poder o durabilidad. Aunque algo me deja intrigada. -Vinedo la imagen, su apariencia era algo que tomo su atención-

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que ese pequeño Xeno-san es muy diferente al Xeno-san que conocemos, y Juvia no se refiere por el hecho de que sea pequeño. -Observando los apagados ojos rojos de su amigo arcosiano, la proyección sigue-

 **Kryo** : Ahora debes de jurarle lealtad a tu emperador y a mí. -Mirándolo con sus ojos vacíos, baja la mirada al suelo mientras seguían hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había varios demonios del frío de menor tamaño en fila frente a alguien-

 **Chilled** : Llegas tarde, pero por lo menos no traes las manos vacías. -Sentado en su silla esférica, X-12 es colocado junto al resto- Ahora, arrodíllense ante mí. -Todos los changlongs que estaban frente al conquistador de mundo no se inmutaron ante la orden- Parece que no son obedientes.

 **Kryo** : Mi señor, si me permite darle una opinión que pueda servirle de respuesta. -Con la cabeza agachada, Chilled asiente- Eso se debe a que fueron creados recientemente, son sólo cascarones vacíos que necesitan ser inculcados para servirle como armas.

 **Chilled** : Ya veo… -Alzando su dedo, un rayo atraviesa el pecho de uno de las jóvenes creaciones dejando un gran agujero con lo que cae muerto al suelo- Es su turno.

 **Kryo** : ¿A qué se refiere mi señor? -Pregunta sorprendido por lo que le hizo a uno de sus experimentos-

 **Chilled** : Simple, el que quede como ganador será merecedor de estar vivo en mi nave y servirme como mi perro guardián. -Su asiento se voltea con lo que se aleja- Quiero el cuerpo de todos los que perdieron, así podrás usar sus restos para hacer mejores experimentos que pueda usar como juguetes. Date prisa y has que se maten entre ellos. -Deja la habitación-

 **Kryo** : *Mi arduo trabajo desperdiciado por el capricho de ese tipo…* -Su enojo era evidente- No permitiré que mis creaciones se maten entre si… -Alejándose, los jóvenes demonios del frío se acercaron al cuerpo muerto de uno de sus hermanos-

-Uno changlong que era de un color arena con patrones más oscuros, su gema era de un color verde oscuro y no poseía alguna cresta. Él es el primero en acercarse al caído y empezar a moverlo con su pie dejando que la sangre magenta se expandiera más en forma de charco-

 **X-3** : Maten entre ellos… matarnos entre nosotros. -Sus ojos rojos se iluminan como si fuera una máquina que recibe sus primeras instrucciones- ¡Entre nosotros! -Tras su grito, empieza a disparar múltiples rayos que atraviesan en varias partes a sus hermanos(as) cayendo al suelo de igual manera que el primero-

-Instintivamente unos fueron en contra de quien empezó la matanza, aunque inexpertos, contaban con alguna habilidad de lucha, pero aun así decidieron pelear como un par de seres salvajes donde atacaban casi a mordidas y rasguños X-3. Este sigue disparando, con lo que tenía una ventaja con el resto-

-Al estar distraído, X-12 salta a la espalda de X-3 enrollando su cola en el cuello de su aparente hermano terminando el ataque de éste y recargando todo su cuerpo en su espalda para tumbarlo. Ya en el suelo, aprieta sus piernas en la cabeza de X-3 infringiendo presión de tal manera que el demonio del frío empezó a romper parte del casco óseo culminando con una fisura de su gema y el movimiento de su cuerpo-

-Liberando su agarre, se levanta con lo que mira al resto de sus iguales observándolo sin algún sentido, en ello, la puerta se abre mostrando a Kryo quien se da la sorpresa de ver a más de la mitad de sus creaciones muertos en el frío suelo de la nave-

 **Kryo** : No… mis creaciones. Se supones que ustedes matarían a otros, no entre ustedes. -Las puertas nuevamente se abren mostrando a Chilled con una sonrisa en su rostro- Emperador Chilled.

 **Chilled** : Fantástico, es más que fantástico ver al grupo de individuos que sobrevivieron. Pero sinceramente pensé que todos iban a morir por manos de él. -Señala a X-3 a lo que alguien llega y se lleva el cuerpo- Pero pude ver que fue él en particular quien acabo con él. -Mira al pequeño Xeno-

 **Kryo** : ¿Qué planea hacer ahora con ellos, emperador Chilled?

 **Chilled** : Mándalos a los planetas que más resistencia opongan, veremos si siempre son útiles para conquistar mundos. -Uno de los soldados que estaba presente saca 4 prototipos muy básicos que asimilaban a un rastreador-

 **Kryo** : Será después de entrenarlos, ¿no?

 **Chilled** : Son guerreros que contienen sangre de mi raza, deben de haber nacido con ese don de saber lo que hacen. Pero si fracasan, que no se molesten en volver o sufrirán las consecuencias de haberse atrevido a venir después de manchar el poder de mi dominio.

-El emperador se aleja al mismo modo que el pergamino llega a su fin-

* * *

 **[** Gremio de Fairy Tail **]**

-En la oficina de Makarov, los presentes quienes estaban sorprendidos o impactados junto con otras emociones por lo visto-

 **Lucy** : Xeno tenía hermanos… y uno de ellos hizo... hizo. -Un pequeño nudo en su garganta por lo que acabo de ver, es decir, ella nunca estuvo preparada para ello aun después de haber visto como Xeno destruía toda Edolas-

 **Erza** : Mato a sus hermanos y Xeno lo mato a él. -Su ceño fruncido por esa sorpresa, nunca pensó que aun llevando minutos de haber nacido ya podía matar con facilidad-

 **Juvia** : Y Juvia pensaba que la infancia de Juvia era cruel o la de alguien más, pero la infancia de Xeno-san es por mucho peor. -Ella enrolla el pergamino- Juvia ya no quiere seguir viendo este pergamino.

 **Mirajane** : Concuerdo contigo Juvia, pero no creo que eso pueda resolver aun el problema de Xeno. -Todos se le quedan viendo a la peli blanca- Con lo que contaron sobre lo que hizo en Edolas, no parecía haberle afectado al… acabar con ellos. -Cambia la palabra por no querer decirla-

 **Lucy** : Es cierto, creo que después de todo, asesinar es algo natural para la raza de Xeno. -Cruel, pero cierto por la verdad de su amigo- Creo que tenemos que seguir viendo que más sucedió.

 **Makarov** : Es mejor pensar un poco sobre lo que vimos antes de seguir viendo, no debemos de seguir acumulando información sin antes hacer nuestras teorías para luego responderlas. -Dice ya abriendo sus ojos después de sumergirse en su mente- Debemos de ver cada detalle.

 **Levy** : Una idea sería ver que tanto afectaron las personas quienes estuvieron con Xeno, y creo que ese tal Chilled fue alguien realmente desagradable. -Su disgusto era igual que el de todos-

 **Erza** : Hacer pelear a unos pequeños… ¿infantes? Bueno, a hacer pelear a muerte a ellos para luego usarlos como si fueran simples armas… Me enferman ese tipo de personas.

 **Juvia** : Juvia espera que le hayan dado su lección.

 **Lucy** : Podemos decir que a nadie le agrada ese Chilled, así que dejando eso de lado podemos dar nuestras teorías sobre qué pudo ser lo que traumo a Xeno… ¿alguna idea?

 **Mirajane** : No podría ser lo que le hizo a su hermano, nunca ha mencionado que tenga una familia. -Al decir lo último, eso le dio la idea a alguien más-

 **Levy** : ¡Lo tengo! -Se gana la atención de todos- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a alguien que conozca a Xeno?

 **Makarov** : Eso… no suena tan mal. -Se rasca su barbilla-

 **Juvia** : Juvia apoya esa idea, pero… ¿Quién conoce a Xeno?

 **Erza** : Una mejor pregunta sería cómo hablaríamos con esa persona, recordemos que él viene de otro universo. -Y los ánimos se bajaron-

 **Levy** : Es cierto. -Se mantienen en silencio hasta que- Pero, ¿qué tal su usamos esto? -Señala su rastreador- Aunque Xeno me lo dio, él dijo que una vez lo uso. Tal vez pueda tener una forma de contactarnos con alguien si logramos ampliar la gama de poder.

 **Makarov** : ¿Crees poder alcanzarlo? -Ella asiente- Lo dejamos en tus manos. -Mira a sus hijas- Entonces, ¿cuál sigue? -Todas buscan un pergamino cualquiera hasta que una de ella abre uno…-

-Continuara-

* * *

 **Fin**

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Dejare esté mensaje que estaré actualizando muy pronto en amino con el mismo nombre que tengo, por si les interesa ahí subiré las historias actualizadas y con un poco más de contenido.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, usted puede leer la historia de «DBS, El camino de un dios» y Si tiene un gran corazón, Usted puede pasar a mis demás historias, tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre y preguntan) donde publique una fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco: Los pergaminos del tiempo.**

 **Título:**

 **«Los primeros lazos de afecto a una vida dura»**

* * *

 **Hola todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Creo que tengo que decir que el capítulo que tengas que en su mayoría, pero que también tengas una computadora para actualizar tu propia versión y mis exámenes universitarios, el tiempo para actualizar y para dejar de lado. DBS.**

 **Ahí explique el motivo de su nuevo origen, pero esto no afectará en gran medida la continuidad de este cruce. Y por el nuevo cambio, los capítulos serán más largos y mejores detalles de cómo escribir el suelo.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo el disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► *** *: Pensamiento.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnicas.**_

► **...** **: Salto** **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[]: Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy Tail o Dragón Ball Super / Z («Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Levy** : ¡Lo tengo! -Se gana la atención de todos- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a alguien que conozca a Xeno?

 **Makarov** : Eso ... no suena tan mal. -Se rasca su barbilla-

 **Juvia** : Juvia apoya esa idea, pero… ¿Quién conoce a Xeno-san?

 **Erza** : Una mejor pregunta sería cómo hablaríamos con esa persona, recordemos que él viene de otro universo. -Y los ánimos se bajaron-

 **Levy** : Es cierto. -Se mantienen en silencio hasta que- Pero, ¿qué tal si usamos esto? -Señala su rastreador- Aunque Xeno me lo dio, él me dijo que una vez lo uso. Tal vez pueda tener una forma de contactarnos con alguien si logramos ampliar la gama de poder.

 **Makarov** : ¿Crees poder alcanzarlo? -Ella asiente- Lo dejamos en tus manos. -Mira a sus demás hijas- Entonces, ¿cuál es el que sigue? -Todas buscan un pergamino cualquiera hasta que una de ellas toma uno…-

 **Continuamos** …

 **Mirajane** : ¿Qué tal este? -Levanta un pergamino que tenía un revestimiento color bronce con plateado- Aquí dice… ¿Chronoa? ¿Creen que significara algo de tiempo? -Coloca el pergamino en la mesa-

 **Lucy** : Xeno dice que es un patrullero del tiempo, tal vez sea eso. -Por extraño, el pergamino no se encontraba bloqueado- Genial, así no te quitamos tiempo, Levi-chan. -Dice a lo que ella estaba centrada con su rastreador-

-El pergamino se abre envolviendo el lugar en una leve luz blanca-

* * *

-Pergamino del tiempo-

 **[** Universo 7, lugar y fecha desconocido **]**

-En el basto espacio, una capsula espacial de color blanco con un cristal rojo vino se aceleraba a un planeta en específico, ese planeta tenía algo de especial que el ahora emperador Rey Cold anhelaba-

 **Transmisor** : La misión es simple, roba los planos de aquella máquina y sustancia. Completa el trabajo como los otros, X-12. -Despertando de su letargo por su viaje en la galaxia, sus apagados ojos divisan desde la pantalla el planeta objetivo-

-Presionando un botón en la pantalla, la capsula se inflo en su interior mientras se adentraba a la atmosfera del planeta y se estrellaba en una ciudad provocando una leve sacudida del lugar-

-La especie habitante del lugar era una mezcla de hombres cefalópodo y crustáceos siendo su cabeza la forma de uno de ellos en miniatura. En medio de lo que parecería una calle, varios se acercan con cautela a la nave que entro a su planeta, aun con partes al rojo vivo, la capsula se abrió liberando un gas amarillento en el lugar. Los ciudadanos retrocedieron ante el gas que empezó a disiparse y mostrar a una versión aún más pequeña de lo que era X-12 en su juventud-

-Siendo que ahora su casco craneal era más grueso, los cuernos de su cabeza ahora estaban torcidos apuntando al cielo, su pequeño cuerpo ahora estaba un poco más descubierto sin tanta armadura, la punta de su cola estaba blindada y aún conservaba su mascarilla-

-Los ojos rojos de X-12 divisan el lugar al mismo tiempo que su rastreador emitía un leve pulso que se veía desde el lente con lo que termina en señalar un edificio amplio a lo lejos-

-Caminando a lo lejos, varias luces se acercaban al lugar seguido de varios vehículos que levitaban. Deteniéndose, un grupo de individuos con rostro de nautilo con una armadura cristalina apuntaron varias armas a X-12. Uno de ellos aprieta un collar en su cuello que funcionaba como un traductor-

 **Seguridad 1** : Levante sus extremidades al cielo, usted está bajo arresto por pertenecer al imperio del Rey Cold. Absténgase de hacer algo, de lo contrario, abriremos fuego. -Todos quitan sus seguros a su vez que las personas se mantenían ahora lejos-

-La oscuridad de la noche más la aparente tormenta que se avecinaba tornaron el lugar aún más tenso, la fuerza policial seguía apuntando al extraño individuo hasta que uno hablo-

 **Seguridad 2** : Has hecho bien en cooperar. -Acercándose a X-12, saca unas esposas blancas con un seguro magnético- Dese la vuelta y ponga las manos detrás de su cuerpo, está arrestado.

-Al acercarse, un ruido como el de una cuerda rompiendo el aire se escuchó y las esposas cayeron al suelo. La cola en punta blindada de X-12 había cortado a la mitad a aquel oficial manchando su cola de un color azul espeso-

-Todos empezaron a disparar una gran cantidad de tiros de plasma contra el arcosiano el cual los esquivaba y reducía el número de policías en el proceso. El suelo empezó a llenarse de sangre y cuerpo mutilados por el corte de la cola de X-12. Ya en ese entonces las personas empezaron a huir del lugar mientras los aparentes gritos sonaban-

 **Oficial 3** : ¡Refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Ahhhhhh! -Soltando su comunicador, X-12 había arrancado el brazo del policía con todo y aparato. Tirándose al suelo, se arrastraba a su vez que tiraba una cierta cantidad de tinta de alguna parte de su rostro- ¡No me lastimes!

-Aun con su pequeño tamaño, X-12 lo tomo con su cola apretando su cuello, el pobre individuo se sacudía e intentaba liberar mientras sus ojos lloraban por lo que le pasaría-

-Alzando su brazo y concentrando Ki, una ráfaga impacta en él, provocando que libere al oficial y se estrelle contra un edificio de no tan grande tamaño. Caminando hacía el herido hombre pulpo, un sujeto de apariencia a la de un crustáceo (camarón mantis) color marrón claro con algunos patrones multicolor, vestía una armadura blanca con un logo de un pequeño rayo negro con un circulo relleno encima de este-

 **¿?** : Tus fechorías han llegado a tu fin, vil monstruo. -Apuntando con su tenaza curveada, X-12 se levanta de los escombros- ¡La patrulla galáctica está aquí para detenerte! -Haciendo una pose rara difícil de describir, el demonio del frío ladea la cabeza-

-Teniendo un objetivo en mente, el instinto programado de X-12 era eliminar cualquier obstáculo en la función de su misión, apretando sus puños, se lanza a tal velocidad que deja su marca en el suelo. Sin inmutarse, el patrullero galáctico guarda su pistola en su estuche y toma una pose parecida a la del boxeo-

 **Gonos** : Si tú lo deseas. -Aumentando más la velocidad, X-12 estaba a unos centímetros de dar su patada, pero no pudo al recibir de lleno en un costado la tenaza de aquel crustáceo que lo volvió a lanzar- ¡Yo soy Gonos, el impacto de martillo! -Chocando sus 2 puños, estos truenan con fuerza-

-Levantándose nuevamente, se veía claramente el daño por aquel golpe, su mirada se inyectaba ahora con un brillo dando indicios de enojo mientras Gonos sonreía en lo que cabe la palabra-

-Cerrando sus puños con fuerza, vuelve a abalanzarse a Gonos el cual logra esquivarlo dejando que volviera a golpear la espalda de X-12 con tal fuerza que lo entierra en el suelo. La respiración de X-12 empezaba a acelerarse con lo que intenta nuevamente golpearlo con su puño, pero el patrullero acepta el golpe con uno suyo-

-La fuerza de ambos no era igual, ganando por velocidad, Gonos lanza otra vez a X-12 el cual logra mantenerse en pie, pero al mirar su mano observa que esta estaba muy dañada-

 **Gonos** : Eres muy fuerte, hasta mí me dolió, pero creo que a ti lo fue más. -Acomodándose su muñequera, observa cómo su contrincante se apretaba la mano con fuerza en un intento de acomodar sus huesos. Ahora sí que estaba enfurecido con aquel crustáceo de golpes veloces-

* * *

 **Mirajane** : No puede ser, ¿en verdad hubo alguien que pudo lastimar a Xeno-san?

 **Lucy** : No sólo eso es impactante, sino el hecho de que también viéramos todo lo que hizo él… todas esas vidas que tomo. -Triste por lo que veía, parecía que era cierto lo que le había dicho aquel asesino de Edolas sobre su amigo-

 **Erza** : Puede que sea cierto, pero él no es el Xeno que conocemos. -Intentando no culpas a su amigo y maestro por lo que hizo, era un hecho de que es difícil decir algo- ¿Verdad, maestro?

 **Makarov** : Puede que Xeno sea alguien muy diferente a lo que estamos viendo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no lo sea. Ustedes mismos lo vieron cuando se enfrentó a Oración 6 y con lo que reportaron, decían que lo disfrutaba.

 **Juvia** : Aunque Juvia cree que es triste, Xeno-san le dijo a Juvia que así era la especie de Xeno-san. A Juvia no le agrada estar cercas de alguien así, pero Juvia cree que algo cambio a ese pequeño Xeno-san a el que conocemos. Y Juvia se esforzara por ver qué es o lo fue.

 **Erza** : Concuerdo con Juvia… Pero, aun así, es sorprendente que pudiera golpear ese tal Gonos a Xeno, creí que lo derrotaría fácilmente. -Cruza de brazos pensativa-

 **Mirajane** : Dijo que era algo de una patrulla galáctica, tal vez sean como el consejo de nuestro mundo y por ello tengan guerreros que puedan tratar con alguien como lo fue Xeno-san.

 **Makarov** : Pues descubramos que paso después. -El pergamino sigue su proyección-

* * *

-Pergamino del tiempo-

 **[** Universo 7, lugar y fecha desconocido **]**

-Unos minutos de pelea donde X-12 recibía la mayor parte del daño mostraban indicios de cansancio y heridas ya visibles en su pequeño cuerpo. En cambio, Gonos, aunque estaba cansado, no lo estaba tanto como su contrincante-

 **Gonos** : Eres realmente formidable, no esperaba menos de un arcosiano. Pero no permitiré que logres tu vil cometido. -Abriendo una de sus tenazas, un pequeño agujero se muestra y empieza a absorber aire que se concentraba en su interior- Observa mi haz bajo mi manga, _¡MARTILLO JUSTICIERO!_ -Dando una pose, carga su puño con lo que dispara una poderosa ráfaga de aire comprimido que atraviesa con facilidad la cola de X-12 destruyendo gran parte en el proceso-

-Siendo la primera vez que lo lastimaban de tal grado, alza su brazo y empieza a acumular Ki morado en una gran esfera con lo que la lanza, la fuerza de aquella técnica se sentía, pero nuevamente cargo su puño y lanzando su ataque que destruye su técnica y ahora impacta en su abdomen con lo que se tira al suelo por el dolor-

 **Gonos** : Un monstruo no puede con la fuerza y grandeza de un patrullero galáctico, ahora sucumbirás como el resto de aquellos que se parecían a ti. -Se acerca y toma el cuerpo de X-12 con lo que empieza a golpear su cabeza repentina veces causándole fisuras en el proceso-

-Aquellos que miraban la proyección en cierta manera se sentían mal por X-12 al ser golpeado, digo, era su amigo y estaba siendo en lo que parecía ser torturado por aquel sujeto. Pero las cosas eran así, X-12 era el malo y Gonos el bueno-

-Ya parte de su gema rota, lo tira nuevamente al suelo con lo que se limpia la sangre de su uniforme blanco-

 **Gonos** : Has dejado familias sin familiares, pagaras con el juicio de la gran patrulla galáctica… Pero entre nos, fuiste mucho más duradero que el resto de individuos como tú. -Cargando nuevamente su puño con su técnica, antes de que impactara, la mano desnuda de X-12 lo detiene para su sorpresa- ¿Qué?

-Lanzado, el cuerpo de X-12 empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de vapor, aquella aura de Ki morada suya lo rodeo y su cuerpo empezó a tener leves convulsiones-

-Su pecho empezó a agrandarse y formar patrones blindados de costillas, como si sus huesos fueran tan voluminosos que se salían de su cuerpo, su cola cortada empezó a crecer de tal magnitud que ahora empezaba a dividirse en placas óseas con crestas de mayor a menor tamaño hasta terminar en una punta en forma de un enorme aguijón. Sus brazos y piernas perdieron un poco de tonalidad muscular dejando aún más gruesos y huecos visibles, garras y pinchos salían de los codos y rodillas-

-Su cabeza se alargó en la parte occipital y parietal de tal tamaño que ahora su gema recubría gran parte siendo que unos pequeños bultos y pinchos reforzaban su ya largo cráneo. Sus ojos se tornaron negros dejando sus pupilas rojas y de su espalda crecieron varias crestas de gran tamaño-

-Aquella criatura era por mucho más gran de lo que era antes, superando al patrullero, pero este estaba quieto al sentir un gran instinto asesino y salvaje provenir de aquel ser. Pero lo fue aún más cuando su mascarilla se contrae dejando en visto su mandíbulas repletas de colmillos que estaban empapados de una saliva viscosa-

-Exhalando una gran cantidad de vapor por su boca y otros orificios, emitía un ruido parecido a un siseo de cocodrilo y gruñido estruendo que sacudió la tierra. Ahora, el patrullero estaba entre asustado y sorprendido por el repentino cambio-

 **Gonos** : Se… ¡Se supone que los demonios del frió no alcanzan esas formas! ¡¿Dónde está tu forma cornuda o la de lagarto?! -Dando un salto atrás esquiva las enormes fauces de su rival- ¡¿Acaso perdió la compostura?!

-El enorme monstruo que era ahora X-12 da vuelta con lo que ahora su descomunal cola se abalanza al crustáceo quien la esquiva con dificultad al ver que era más veloz sin contar el enorme peligro que tenía al final con aquel arpón-

 **Gonos** : Si tú lo pediste. -Cargando nuevamente su ataque, X-12 reconoció el movimiento y con gran salto, esquiva la onda del ataque aterrizando a un costado del patrullero que no pudo reaccionar el coletazo que apostillo su caparazón y armadura- Desgraciado, cómo se te ocurre dañar el glorioso sello de la patrulla galáctica.

-Juntando sus manos, empieza a girar en su propio eje formando un tornado que iba poco a poco tomando fuerza, siendo tal que empezó a atraer al monstruoso X-12 a su interior. Él se aferraba al suelo incrustando sus enormes garras dándose un anclaje, viendo que sus manos eran su mayor arma, una idea recorrió su mente-

-Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que perdería algo de su armadura, él también empezó a girar con lo que dio un fuerte coletazo que Gonos alcanzo a sostener con sus pinzas-

 **Gonos** : Ese truco ya no funcionara conmigo. -Intentándolo jalar, por alguna razón no pesaba tanto. Pero sus sorpresa fue ver que sólo lanzo la cola de X-12 quien ya no estaba atrás de él- ¿Qué?

-Girando su cabeza, pudo observar las garras de su rival cortando sus manos provocando que un gran charco de sangre azul saliera salpicando el lugar. Gonos reacciona tarde y observa sus pinzas cercenadas con sangre, dando un grito de agonía nuevamente alza su vista para observar por última vez los afilados dientes de su contrincante acercarse a su cabeza-

-Acertando la mordida, X-12 empieza a sacudirlo por todas partes mientras Gonos intentaba librarse, pero no duro hasta que se escuchó un crujido en la pelea. El cuerpo del patrullero dejo de moverse al mismo tiempo que un gran charco de sangre se escurría por las fauces del demonio del frió-

-Sólo el cuerpo cayó al suelo, y era porque la cabeza estaba siendo masticada por el changlong quien al ver que ya no había nadie contra quien peleara, decidió seguir su camino a su misión después de deglutir lo que estaba comiendo-

* * *

 **Lucy** : ¡Ahhhhhhh! –Da un grito para luego taparse los ojos con sus manos- ¡¿Qué es lo que acabo de pasar?! ¡¿Qué hizo Xeno?!

 **Erza** : ¡Esto debe de ser una mala broma! ¡No puede ser Xeno! -Incrédula por ver la forma verdadera de Xeno, ella misma no negaba varias veces que lo visto no era verdad. Pero, aun así, ¿cómo se puede rechazar o tachar de falso algo grabado por el mismo tiempo?- sensei…

 **Juvia** : Juvia no puede creer lo que hizo Xeno-san, Xeno-san acaba de comerse la cabeza de aquel hombre cangrejo.

 **Mirajane** : Pero… ¿cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño puede ser un monstruo de esas magnitudes? –El pergamino se había detenido mostrando la forma berserker del arcosiano-

 **Makarov** : No es de sorprenderse Mira. –Todas miran a su maestro- Aunque es impactante, no deben de olvidar que tanto nosotros ocultamos un potencial mayor, ellos lo tienen de igual manera. No me sorprendería que luego aparecería alguien con una forma aún más intimidante o poderosa.

 **Levy** : De hecho, según mi escáner y lo que pude aprender, el transformarse, involucionar y entrar en un estado es algo común en el universo de Xeno. Y creo que ustedes lo vieron con su forma dorada. -Lucy y Erza se miran al recordar el poder que desataba aquella forma de oro- Y como dice el maestro, también creo que esa transformación no sea el límite de Xeno.

 **Lucy** : De ser así, no creo que el planeta pueda resistir tal concentración de poder… O nosotros.

 **Erza** : Creo que nos estamos alejando de lo principal, necesitamos seguir viendo para descubrir que fue lo que lo cambio. -Todos asienten con lo que la proyección sigue-

* * *

-Pergamino del tiempo-

 **[** Universo 7, lugar y fecha desconocido **]**

-Los habitantes de la ciudad corrían lo más lejos de aquel monstruo de blindaje ónix, la lluvia ya era torrencial al mismo tiempo que el viento rugía y los rayos empezaban a acumularse para hacerse una tormenta eléctrica-

-Llegando al edificio, este ya contaba con un gran número de oficiales y armamento esperando a su llegada. Deteniéndose y encajando sus afiladas garras en el pavimento, sus fosas exhalaban una nube de vapor caliente que se veía muy notorio por la baja de temperatura-

-Emitiendo una serie de gruñidos, toda la fuerza militar alista sus armas y con un movimiento de tenazas (manos) da inicio al fuego de proyectiles y disparos tanto metálicos y de rayos-

-Quieto, la armadura que lo recubría parecía estar absorbiendo y soportando el continuo daño de fuego. Avanzando, alza su cola y dando un giro se crea un tajo de Ki morado que termina por cortar varios vehículos en la zona provocando una explosión-

-Cubriéndose por el fuego, los soldados hacen varias llamadas a su vez que otro estaban por continuar el uso de armas de fuego, pero al intentar apuntarle, el blanco ya no estaba a la vista-

-Cosa que caen escombros de sedimentos y cristal a sus espaldas con lo que alzan la mirada para darse la sorpresa de que ahora X-12 estaba escalando el edificio clavando sus garras con lo que se aferraba a la superficie-

 **…**

-En un laboratorio ubicado en la punta del edificio, se encontraban varios hombres pulpos con trajes especiales que estaban con varios dispositivos mecánicos y fuentes eléctricas despidiendo chispas con leves rayos conectados a lo que sería un engrane con una esfera en su centro-

-Conectando aún más tomas de corriente al dispositivo, el artefacto empezó a desprender aún más chispas e iluminarse. Unos aumentaban la potencia mientras otro pasaba la información a una computadora madre quien era la que controlaba todo-

-Los generadores se calentaban y emitían aún más poder para satisfacer la demanda de energía que les pedían, las luces que no tenía una propia fuente empezaron a atenuarse a su vez que el engrane empezó a girar con velocidad en la base-

-En el centro de la nave, se encontraba un fruto con apariencia de coral el cual había sido cortado momentos antes estando la planta ahí. Ahora con más poder, el dispositivo gano su propio campo y con un destello color cobre que ilumino el lugar dio por desaparecido al sujeto de prueba-

-Todos los científicos lo buscaban hasta que uno señalo que ahora se encontraba el sujeto de pruebas marcado al lado de el mismo sujeto de pruebas. Lo habían logrado, el viaje del tiempo de un objeto ocupando el mismo lugar en la línea temporal donde algo ya existente-

-Una breve celebración por el oportuno descubrimiento que les brindaría un lugar entro los seres más poderosos en cuanto a tecnología en el universo. Pero no duro mucho la celebración cuando una sirena de alarma empezó a sonar a su vez que las compuertas y las luces fueron apagadas-

-Los científicos estaban entre asustados y preocupados por su hazaña, así que uno empezó a guardar los datos en un dispositivo parecido a un chip desde la computadora madre. Cosa que no le hizo ver que detrás de ellos se veía muy vagamente por los pequeños destellos de luz una criatura de gran tamaño viéndolos desde las sombras siendo que era visibles sus punzantes colmillos-

-Con su peculiar ruido, X-12 avanzaba a paso lento hasta llegar al científico que estaba pasando los datos, cosa que este pudo ver su reflejo por la pantalla del monitor y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la descomunal cola del demonio del frío atraviesa al cefalópodo y de ahí al resto-

-Terminando la extracción de datos, aun con sus largas garras pudo terminar el proceso y extraer el dispositivo el cual guardo en su pecho blindado. Dando vuelta, da un fuerte salto por la ventana y abriendo sus fauces dispara un rayo el cual explota la parte alta del dispositivo-

-Cayendo desde lo alto del edifico aterriza son algún daño aparente, pero las cosas estaban por tornar un giro repentino. Ahora, toda la fuerza militar del planeta estaba apuntando a su dirección-

-Enormes maquinarias que seguían al mismo tiempo que unos cañones con tubos llenos de plasma y energía se combinaban y cargaban las múltiples torretas. Siseando, da un fuerte grito con lo que empieza a agitar su cola con fuerza y toma una postura para darle un mayor tamaño-

-Un militar parecido a un cangrejo da una señal empezando con el ataque. Pequeñas bocinas se desplegaban de los tanques que emiten una onda sónica el cual da en su objetivo provocando que empezara a rugir por el aturdimiento y la desorientación. Ahora, lo que parecería un tipo diferente de soldados extienden sus manos creando cuerdas de Ki que empezaron a sostener e inmovilizar a X-12 quien aún seguía desorientado-

-Lo que parecería un golpe de gracia, todos los cañones empezaron a cargar energía en sus puntas con lo que el metal empezó a calentarse al rojo vivo emitiendo un amarillo anaranjado brillante. Viendo lo que pasaría, se dispararon-

-Impactando en su objetivo, el cielo se ilumina con una luz y el torrente de lluvia seso por un momento, la tierra tembló dejando un cráter donde estaba aquel monstruo tirado en el suelo. Gran parte de su armadura ahora estaba rota, la sangre que circulaba por sus venas ahora corría fuera de su cuerpo y el cansancio lo golpeaba como el aturdimiento-

-Antes de que los militares pudieran hacer algo, logra incorporase dejando caer pedazos de su armadura. Jadeando, esto se había vuelto personal-

-Los militares estaban cargando nuevamente los cañones, pero no dio tiempo suficiente ya que su enemigo había dado un poderoso salto que lo impulso al cielo. Ya ahí, mientras caía, mantenía su mano abierta creando una esfera de Ki morado con negro en la punta de su garra-

-Todos vieron con horror como la soltaba con fuerza y esta impactaba en el planeta, incrustándose en la corteza, la enorme explosión cubrió la ciudad llevándose todo a unos kilómetros de distancia. La enorme explosión concluyo y con ello X-12 descendió al suelo viendo que ya no había nadie pudo dejarse caer por el dolor en su cuerpo-

-La cúpula de su cráneo se rompió dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos cansados, sin mucha fuerza para pelear, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que nadie viniera o que lo rescataran. Solo en el suelo carbonizado, varios montículos empezaron a emerger y con ellos unas personas tipo moluscos salían de sus caparazones-

-Todo visto por X-12, se limitó a observar como el número aumentaba hasta ser como 2 docenas de personas que incluían tanto a adultos y niños quienes veían el páramo devastado, su ciudad hecha ruinas rompieron en llanto a su vez que los adultos cayeron de rodillas creyendo que no era verdad lo que veían-

-Toda esa pena era vista y escuchada por el arcosiano herido, nunca se había dado el tiempo de ver lo que sucedía después de que él realizara un ataque, siempre se iba del lugar sin dar vuelta atrás, pero ahora sabía qué sucedía-

-Muchos de su raza tenían una cualidad, y era gozar del sufrimiento de los demás, y él no era la excepción a esa regla biológica. Pero, no parecía un sufrimiento el cual gozar, parecía dar… pena. Una pena que no es burla, sino una que no había sentido-

-En ello, el cielo se despeja mostrando una gran nave esférica aplastada que descendía al lugar donde estaba X-12. Las personas se escondieron mientras otras volvían a resguardarse en sus caparazones con lo que la nave se queda estática en el aire un abriendo una escotilla sale un gran número de soldados que se dispersaban cercas de la nave madre-

-En ello, un robot esférico sale y se acerca al changlong quien alza la vista con lo que se proyecta un holograma del Rey Cold-

 **R. Cold** : Parece que no saliste ileso esta vez, pero eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa es que hayas logrado tu objetivo consiguiendo por lo que te mandamos aquí en primer lugar… ¿lo tienes?

-Sin algo de fuerza, trata de buscar el chip en su armadura rota, pero este no estaba. Buscando un poco más, la paciencia del emperador del universo se agotaba-

 **R. Cold** : No me digas que no lo conseguiste, porque sabes que te pasara por haber fallado. –Sigue sin encontrarla- Algo tan simple y mira como quedaste… tenía más expectativas de tu parte, siempre sobresaliste del resto siendo el único. –Eso no esperaba escuchar, cosa que Cold lo noto- ¿Acaso no lo supiste? Fueron asesinados al fallar con sus misiones como lo acabas de hacer tú.

-Fue ahí cuando recibió el baldazo de agua fría, todos sus hermanos habían sido asesinados por fallar una misión, en cierta manera no lo creía. ¿Cómo iban a acabar con sus vidas por una cosa tan ridícula? Pero algo real-

 **R. Cold** : En fin, no gastare más mis palabras. Ya no eres necesario, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. -Aquellos soldados que estaban fuera de la nave empiezan a atacar a los civiles y estructuras, con ello, Cold saca un dispositivo el cual presiona y el rastreador que tenía X-12 incorporado explota-

 **…**

-Apagándose la proyección, un soldado entra corriendo al cuarto de navegación donde estaba él-

 **R. Cold** : ¿Ahora qué sucede?

 **Soldado** : ¡Mis más grandes disculpas, Rey Cold-sama! ¡Pero acaban de llegarnos un mensaje muy importante! –Entrega una tableta que él toma- Fue no hace unos minutos en nuestros relojes.

 **R. Cold** : No puede ser… -Presionando el dispositivo hasta aplastarlo, su ira se elevaba- ¡Que todos los cocineros preparen los mejores platillos, tendremos una desagradable visita! –Varios corren con lo que empiezan a preparar las cosas- *¿Por qué el Dios de la destrucción viene aquí?* Desgraciado…

 **…**

-X-12 veía como explotaban todo el lugar, pero aun con la noticia en su mente y su cuerpo herido, pudo conseguir fuerzas para alzar su mirada y con ello el resto de su cuerpo que empezó a involucionar a su forma compacta-

-Saliendo del agujero, las explosiones y el grito de las personas se mezclaban con la risa de los soldados que disparaban sus armas láseres y otros extendían sus manos con lo que salían ráfagas de Ki. Colocándose su mascarilla, un pequeño objeto cae al suelo tomando su atención, agachándose, era un pequeño chip-

-En primera estancia, lo toma pensando que tal vez pudiera remedir las cosas, pero lo detuvo la verdad que le habían dicho. Aun para ser joven, supo que nunca fue alguien en verdad, solo una máquina-

-Aun en sus pensamientos, un pequeño grupo de crustáceos va corriendo en su dirección huyendo de los soldados que les seguían. Guardando ahora en un mejor lugar el chip, uno de ellos se cae con lo que los soldados apuntaban sus armas-

-Un infante empieza a gritar con lo que otro lo tomaba para evitar que fuera con quien se cayó, ese grito le trajo el mimo instinto que había sentido cuando uno de sus hermanos estaba matando a otro. Justo antes de que le hicieran algo, un rayo magenta atraviesa a los soldados dejando a los civiles intactos-

-Ellos volteando tomándose la sorpresa de que no sólo fueron salvados, sino que la nave madre se aleja y con ello llegan la patrulla galáctica. Acercándose a los soldados caídos, los crustáceos se reincorporan y se alejan-

-X-12 nunca se había imaginado matar a un soldado del ejército de Cold que no fuera por el pedido de él, el demonio del frío había salvado la vida de alguien a quien no le importaba que les pasara, pero instintivamente fue lo que su cuerpo hizo-

-Su atención fue tomada nuevamente cuando varios disparos iban en dirección de aquellos que había salvado anteriormente, ellos crearon un ataque con mayor alcance y poder, puede que él lo pudiera desviar o destruir, pero con su estado su nivel de pelea ya era muy bajo-

-Sin controlar sus acciones, da un salto con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y con ello uso la poca armadura que tenía para desviar el ataque, teniendo éxito de la una forma no esperada, fue arrastrado a la lejanía donde termino explotando la técnica-

 **…**

-X-12 llego a la costa del continente por la explosión donde se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio que ahora lo dominaba y las heridas empeoraban las cosas-

-Su mente estaba ahora en un caos siendo la confusión la que dominaba, el hecho de que sólo seguía ordenes de quienes lo crearon le dejo como un cascaron vacío que simplemente servía como un simple juguete para sus mandatarios-

-Ahora, ellos quienes lo crearon intentaban darle muerte por no haber logrado su objetivo, cientos de misiones las cuales las lograba sin ningún inconveniente hasta esta. Pero junto a todo ese remolino de ideas que cruzaron su mente, la principal era cuando él recibió el ataque de los soldados de Cold cuando intentaron atacar a unos inocentes-

-Cuántas vidas no había arrebata en sus manos, tanta sangre de inocentes manchaban su ser, todas esas voces de gritos resonaban en su duro casco con fisuras. Pero qué podía hacer él para evitarlo, pues nada-

-Sus afilados ojos rojos llenos de duda observaron el basto cuerpo de agua frente a él, un océano que aunque se mantenía en movimiento, una parte cercas a él estaba tranquila. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar y el reflejo de esta se veía como un espejo-

-Acercándose, vio en el océano su reflejo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se vio a sí mismo para reconocerse, aunque estaba lleno de heridas y la sangre se disolvía con el agua salada, esta se mantenía clara. Con una de sus manos, la acerco al océano hasta sumergirla en el agua difuminar su imagen-

-Retirando su mano, varias gotas seguían cayendo con lo que creaban pequeñas ondas que aclaraban poco a poco su imagen. Con ello, ahora acerca un dedo y toca levemente la superficie con lo que logra volver a ver su imagen-

-Ahora, miraba lo basto que era aquella sustancia, el sonido que hacia al chocar contra la costa y el contacto con ella, lo calmaron e hicieron olvidarle todo lo que estaba pasando-

-A su costado, una especie de tortuga con babosa se acercaba con lentitud al océano tomando la atención del demonio del frió, el pequeño animal se veía cansado ya están cercas de su recta final. Ahora, era turno de la pequeña tortuga/babosa mirar con sus largos ojos perlas a X-12 quien extendió su mano hacia ella levantándola provocando que se ocultara en su caparazón-

-Poniéndola frente a su rostro, un instinto dentro de X-12 le gritaba aplastarla, pero otro le decía que la dejara en su lugar. Eso lo confundió aún más, y ya estando cercas de aplastarla, alejo su mano y la coloco en el océano liberando al pequeño animal quien lo observo antes de adentrarse a su hogar-

-Solo nuevamente, X-12 seguía contemplando la vista, por primera vez se sentía un sentimiento de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que nunca pudo tener que se manifestó con un pequeño líquido que broto de su ojo-

-Confundido, coloco su dedo en aquella gota, en primera estancia pensaría que sería sangre o algún u otro líquido vital, pero era de un color trasparente. Viéndola más de cercas, sintió como otras gotas se deslizaban por su herido rostro hasta caer en la arena húmeda y perderse en ella-

-Su respiración se agito un poco, ahora sentándose, sus manos temblaron un poco al mismo tiempo que un peso extraño lo invadía. Culpa, ese era el sentimiento que ahora lo invadía-

-Sin saber qué hacer, opto juntar sus piernas y abrazarlas con lo que cubrió su cabeza con ellas, lo que le quedaba de cola se enrollo en su cuerpo. El frió golpeaba su pequeño cuerpo mientras el agua seguía mojándolo. Duro unos minutos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro con lo que alzo la vista-

 **¿?** : ¿Puedo acompañarte? - Una mujer que posee una tez color malva y de orejas puntiagudas que utilizaba unos pendientes. Su cabello era largo llegándole casi a la cintura siendo de un color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje extraño de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto-

-Viéndola sin saber qué decir, ella se sienta a su lado. Por extraño que parezca, un aura tranquila le irradiaba junto con un gran poder. Ya sin prestarle mucha atención a ella, volvió a mirar el océano al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía-

 **¿?** : Este océano sí que es realmente hermoso, ¿no lo crees? -Sin recibir respuesta, ella intenta con otra- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Viendo que aquella mujer sería insistente y que ya no tenía nada más por qué perder, le da la espalda mostrando una marca donde estaba escrito «X-12» para luego señalarse-

 **Chronoa** : X-12… es un nombre algo, peculiar. Bueno, mi nombre es Chronoa. -Le extiende la mano con lo que él se aleja con unos pasos- Disculpa si te asuste, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte. -Viendo que aún mantenía su mano extendida, X-12 miro su mano lastimada con lo que no parecía convencido de estrecharla- Veo que estas lastimado.

-Viendo su cuerpo, eran clara las heridas, pero su sorpresa fue ver que un aura verde claro lo empezó a envolver y a curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo que su fuerza volvía a su cuerpo-

 **Chronoa** : Ya curé tus heridas, nadie merece sufrir dolor sin ningún motivo. -Ella da unas leves palmadas en la arena- Ven, es agradable mirar el océano, pero lo es más cuando estás con alguien.

-Desconfiado, pero algo convencido de que lo haya curado decide sentarse a su lado para mirar nuevamente el océano que lo tranquilizaba-

 **Chornoa** : Entonces… X-12, ¿qué fue lo qué te paso para que terminaras en esta playa? -El changlong esculca en su armadura para sacar un pequeño chip con lo que se lo muestra- ¿Un chip? ¿Por eso estabas aquí? -Asiente- Debe de ser muy importante como para que terminaras así. Debieron intentar quitártelo o tú se lo quitaste a alguien.

-Por eso último, nuevamente la culpa invadía el cuerpo del demonio del frió provocando que soltara el artefacto y volviera a temblar tomando la atención de la kaio-shin y se preocupara por él-

 **Chronoa** : No fue mi intención hacerte recordar algo. -Intentando calmarlo, una idea llega a su mente- Ya sé cómo calmarte. -Alzando su mano, una pequeña esfera de color cobre empezó a formarse tomando un tamaño un poco más grande las dispara al océano provocando que se alzara una gran cantidad de agua. Aunque parecería que terminaría, un halo de luz empezó a formarse en su espalda tomando una forma de un engrane con manecillas delgadas de reloj-

-Detrás de ella, un pulso se disparó en el lugar deteniéndolo el agua que seguía cayendo dejándola estática en el aire, ahora moviendo sus manos manipula el agua con lo que la hace girar formando figuras que aumentaban el brillo de la luna-

-Volteando su vista a X-12, este estaba maravillado al ver el espectáculo que le habían dedicado siendo el primer regalo que recibía de una buena forma siendo la marca de su gusto por el agua-

-El arcosiano toca las gotas de agua que se mantenían quietas, dirigiendo su vista a ella, asiente con lo que da unos pasos para adentrarse al espectáculo que seguía repitiéndose sin mostrar intenciones de parar-

 **Chornoa** : ¿Qué te parece, ya no estás triste? -Volviendo a ella, un entusiasmo lleno al joven quien dio un leve brinco en señal de más causándole una risa a ella- *Sigue siendo un niño* Oye, X-12, ¿te gustaría ver más espectáculos como este?

-X-12 se quedó pensando un poco, pero viendo que no tenía a donde ir asiente-

 **Chronoa** : Ya veo. -Pone sus manos en su cintura- Por cierto, ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Tengo un lugar que necesita a tipos fuertes y grandiosos como tú.

-Deteniéndose, mueve su cola de lado a lado no tan seguro, puede que no tenga la culpa atormentándolo, pero esta seguía ahí en su conciencia, cosa que pudo ser vista por ella-

 **Chronoa** : Oye. -Se arrodilla hasta estar a su altura- Todos cometemos errores, pero no somos culpables de los errores de los demás que nos marcaron. -Ahora pone su mano en el hombro de X-12 quien estaba quieto- Puede que tu pasado no haya sido el mejor para ti, pero siento que eres realmente diferente, y yo me dedicare a sacar esa diferencia para mostrar al verdadero tú.

-Las lágrimas recorrieron nuevamente su rostro con lo que sin pensarlo se abalanza a ella con un abrazo para terminar con sollozos de su parte, cose que ella los acepto y correspondió el afecto-

 **Chronoa** : Ya, ya… Saca lo que tenga que salir. -Calmándose un poco, logra contener sus lágrimas- ¿Entonces, te gustaría empezar una nueva vida conmigo? -Asintiendo, X-12 aprieta el chip destruyéndolo sin esfuerzo- Entonces, te mostrare mi verdadero yo. -Una leve luz la ilumino con lo que su cuerpo se redujo en tamaño, su cabello se acorto y su halo desapareció- Está soy yo, la kaio-shin del tiempo.

-Viendo que eran del mismo tamaño, la miraba con cierto asombro al ver que aquella mujer cambio de esa manera. Ahora viendo que ella le mostró quien era, era turno suyo-

-Encorvando su cuerpo, empezó a ganar nuevamente tamaño al mismo tiempo que tomaba rasgos más bestiales hasta volver a su forma original. Ella en cierta forma se asusta, pero logro contenerse para no hacerlo sentir mal. X-12 la miraba con su cúpula ósea sin intimidación-

 **Chronoa** : SI que eres alguien grandioso, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer eso, pero... -Colocando su mano en su barbilla, se adentra en sus recuerdos- Te me haces familiar… ¡Lo tengo! Pareces una especie que tuvimos que extinguir hace mucho tiempo por su extrema agresividad y ser una amenaza a nivel universal. -Sigue sin entender- Creo que puedo ponerte un nuevo nombre, si no te molesta. –Asiente con lo que piensa un poco hasta llegar a la respuesta- ¡Xenomorfo!

-Si X-12 era un nombre al raro para él, el de Xenomorfo que le puso ella lo era igual. Pero queriendo dejar atrás su pasado, acepto ese nombre que ahora cuidaría con lo que vuelve a involucionar volviendo a su forma compacta-

 **Chronoa** : Ven Xenomorfo, vamos al nido del tiempo para darte un mejor futuro. -Un portal que parecían cuadrados azules con dorado empezó a envolverlos con lo que desaparecieron del lugar-

* * *

-El pergamino llegaba a su fin dejando a los espectadores callados hasta que una hablo-

 **Mirajane** : Y pensar que Xeno-san se llama Xenomorfo.

 **Juvia** : Juvia entiende ahora el por qué a Xeno-san le llama tanto la atención la magia de Juvia, es realmente increíble lo que paso… Bueno, sin contar todo eso que lo provoco.

 **Levy** : Por lo menos no se hicieron con ese aparato, imagínense si hubieran dominado el poder del tiempo si Xeno no se hubiera revelado.

 **Erza** : Sigue siendo increíble el poder que tenía al ser tan joven, si hubiera estado en nuestro mundo cuando era joven, no hubiera duda que no hubiéramos podido contra él sin alguna señal.

 **Lucy** : Yo por fin entiendo el afecto que le tenía a esa chica que se hizo pequeña, después de todo la ve como su madre. –Enfatiza en Chronoa-

 **Makarov** : Pues ya tenemos su origen y su familia, pero no debemos de olvidar el por qué estamos viendo su pasado, debemos encontrar lo que le causo su trauma.

 **Erza** : Disculpe mi entusiasmo maestro. -Mira a sus compañera- Es momento de ver otro pergamino. -Todos buscan un pergamino hasta que una de ellas se encontró con un que tenía escrito PT (Time Patrol en inglés, pero Patrullero del tiempo en español)-

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que este pueda contener algo, creo que era las iniciales del trabajo de Xeno-san. -Nuevamente sin seguro, ella lo abre y lo deja en la mesa- Juvia está lista para lo que sigue.

 **Levy** : Yo seguiré intentando comunicarme con alguien, así que no estaré prestando mucha atención. -Ya con su scouter en su oreja, seguía presionando los botones moviendo la interfaz que ella sólo veía-

-Asintiendo, la maga de agua extiende el pergamino con lo que el cuarto se ilumina nuevamente con un brillo blanco significativo significando que nuevamente seguiría la historia-

* * *

 **Aleta**

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►El nombre de Gonos era por el camarón mantis y su nombre científico ... creo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**FT y DBS. –En Busca de Las Súper Esferas del Dragón-**

 **Capítulo 15 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**  
 **Arco:** Los Pergaminos del Fin y del Inicio.  
 **Título:** **«** La dama de esmeralda **»**

* * *

 **Hola todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero** **decidí** **hacerlo ya que la idea estaba y para no olvidarla pues aquí está. Por cierto, puede que haya dicho que 5K palabras era un buen número, pero vi que no debería de darme un limite.**

 **Escribiré** **lo que se deba escribir en un capítulo, ya sea corto o largo, para no atascarme con pensar si es mucho o poco.**

 **Antes de terminar,** **responderé** **un comentario sobre si** **meteré** **a un saiyajin en la historia y** **déjame** **decirte que no... bueno, no del todo. La idea es que Xeno sea el personaje principal por ser un demonio del frío, y como en casi todos es un saiyajin (las que conozco), pues** **decidí** **hacerlo de esta** **manera.**

 **Tampoco le daré la idea de un harem o meter a un enemigo sumamente poderoso que no sea de la saga. Mi idea es que él forme parte de la historia de FT, no que la historia forme parte de él. Y con lo de sí y no, pues, sí habrá uno que meteré, pero es más que claro a quien voy a meter.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo el disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentariomío **.**

► **« »:** Resaltaralgo **.**

► **( ):** Aclaraciónosignificado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy Tail o Dragón Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creación mía y sale en mi otra serie «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Mirajane** : Y pensar que Xeno-san se llama Xenomorfo.

 **Juvia** : Juvia entiende ahora el por qué a Xeno-san le llama tanto la atención la magia de Juvia, es realmente increíble lo que paso… Bueno, sin contar todo eso que lo provoco.

 **Levy** : Por lo menos no se hicieron con ese aparato, imagínense si hubieran dominado el poder del tiempo si Xeno no se hubiera revelado.

 **Erza** : Sigue siendo increíble el poder que tenía al ser tan joven, si hubiera estado en nuestro mundo cuando era joven, no hubiera duda que no hubiéramos podido contra él sin alguna señal.

 **Lucy** : Yo por fin entiendo el afecto que le tenía a esa chica que se hizo pequeña, después de todo la ve como su madre. –Enfatiza en Chronoa-

 **Makarov** : Pues ya tenemos su origen y su familia, pero no debemos de olvidar el por qué estamos viendo su pasado, debemos encontrar lo que le causo su trauma.

 **Erza** : Disculpe mi entusiasmo maestro. -Mira a sus compañera- Es momento de ver otro pergamino. -Todos buscan un pergamino hasta que una de ellas se encontró con un que tenía escrito PT (Time Patrol en inglés, pero Patrullero del tiempo en español)-

 **Juvia** : Juvia piensa que este pueda contener algo, creo que era las iniciales del trabajo de Xeno-san. -Nuevamente sin seguro, ella lo abre y lo deja en la mesa- Juvia está lista para lo que sigue.

 **Levy** : Yo seguiré intentando comunicarme con alguien, así que no estaré prestando mucha atención. -Ya con su scouter en su oreja, seguía presionando los botones moviendo la interfaz que ella sólo veía-

-Asintiendo, la maga de agua extiende el pergamino con lo que el cuarto se ilumina nuevamente con un leve brillo blanco significando que nuevamente seguiría la historia-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

-Pergamino del fin y del inicio-

 **[** Año y lugar desconocido, 20 años después **]**

-La escena muestra un planeta verdoso con un cuerpo de agua expandiéndose por gran parte de su superficie, algunas extrañas especie estáticas que formarían la flora se mecían de un lado a otro por el sutil viento golpeándolas-

-En ello, múltiples explosiones de no gran tamaño golpean el suelo sacudiéndolo con el coro de los gritos de los habitantes del lugar, con la obvia razón de escapar de aquellos que atacaban su hogar-

-Los habitantes tenían una apariencia antropomórfica de un color amarillo pálido con parecido a anfibios, vistiendo prendes similares a togas blancas-

-Todos corrían de lo que parecía un humanoide alto, de complexión musculosa siendo su color de un verde azulado oscuro con su cabello en puntas largas anaranjado. Sus ropas de un negro en la parte superior, en la inferior de un color crema opaco, botas amarillas y una venda en la cabeza de color morado-

-Con su espada que tenía tres puntas en el gavilán de color amarillo y la hoja cromada cortaba en pedazos a su vez que lanzaba ondas de Ki con su otra mano-

-Su arrogante sonrisa se llenaba con más ego al ver el caos que estaba haciendo. Los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas personas que perecieron a su filo dejaron su sangre verdosa en la hoja para el deleite del villano-

 **Gokua** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es toda la diversión que pueden darme? –Expresa el compañero del pirata espacial Bojack, quien había ido a destruir ese planeta por diversión-

* * *

 **[** Fairy Tail **]**

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué todos tienen que empezar con la muerte de muchas personas… o lo que sean ellos? –Con disgusto, no le era agradable ver la sangre derramarse por el suelo-

 **Juvia** : Juvia ve que el universo de Xeno-san está lleno de personas malvadas que atacan a las personas inocentes.

 **Mirajane** : Si es así, en verdad tienes que volverte alguien muy fuerte para no ser parte de quienes sufren.

 **Lucy** : Pero, aun así, ¿por qué nos muestra esto?

* * *

-Pergamino del fin y del inicio-

 **[** Año y lugar desconocido, 20 años después **]**

-En ello, justo antes de que tomara la vida de alguien más con su espada, justo en ese momento, algo lo detuvo. La hoja de su espada choco contra la hoja de otra espada negra tal obsidiana-

-La vista de Gokua se centra en el portador de aquella arma. Un humanoide de color gris oscuro con negro, cuatro pares de cuernos en su casco biológico siendo los traseros más grandes, una cola negra que se movía con calma. Pero eso no era todo-

-Vistiendo una armadura dividida en varios fragmentos parecidas a los samuráis de color negro con partes del mismo color de sus gemas, empujo la espada de Gokua a lo que él retrocede por toparse con su rostro. Su boca estaba protegida por una mascarilla con unas leves rendijas, aunque lo que más detallaba eran aquellos ojos con pupilas rojas afiladas observándolo-

 **Gokua** : ¿Quién eres? –Blande su espada en señal de estar preparado para atacar-

 **Xenomorfo** : El decirte quien soy no afectara el resultado de lo que pasara. –Guarda su espada en su funda con lo que coloca una mano en ella y la otra la deja caer- Ríndete por los actos que has cometido, de ser así, tu condena no será juzgada con dureza.

 **Gokua** : ¿En serio? ¡Veamos que dirás cuando no tengas cabeza! –Abalanzándose con espada en mano, el filo rebota contra la armadura blindada del demonio del frío- ¿Qué?

 **Xenomorfo** : La armadura es un regalo, te pediré que no la rayes. –Molesto, repite una danza incesante de cortes los cuales son repetidos con los brazaletes largos de su traje provocando un ruido metálico con salida de chispas- Me estoy tomando la molestia de bloquear tus ataques, ¿ya terminaste?

 **Gokua** : No, no, no… ¡No…! –Aumentando su masa muscular, su piel verdosa cambio a un amarillo al igual que su cabello se tornó de un anaranjado rojizo-

¡Veamos si puedes contra mi ahora!

-Apretando el suelo, se lanza nuevamente con lo que Xeno desaparece al igual que él y aparecen múltiples veces donde uno se protegía y el otro atacaba. El changlong al ver que aún había civiles cercas, esquiva el filo agachándose con lo que pone una mano en el abdomen de Gokua cargando una onda de Ki y lanzarlo a la lejanía-

-Lanzado, Xeno se detiene con lo que voltea a ver a las personas que se acercaban a él, con lo que extiende una capsula y la lanza al suelo creándose un dispositivo que creaba un campo de Ki de color blanco-

 **Xenomorfo** : Manténganse dentro, yo me encargare de él. –Dando unos pasos, desparece de un borrón dejando a los habitantes con lo que aparece a la lejanía varias naves pertenecientes a la patrulla galáctica-

 **…**

-En un extremo de una gran trinchera provocada por su caída, Gokua se encontraba claramente herido, su espada estaba encajada a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Con el dolor en su cuerpo, levanto la vista para observar a Xeno quien estaba parado enfrente de él-

 **Gokua** : ¿Cómo… cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –Viéndolo mejor, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza- Tú… eres de la misma raza que ese tal Frieza.

 **Xenomorfo** : Casi, pero no. –Dándole la espalda, se retira no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras- Ya no eres una amenaza para el lugar, esto acabado.

-La sangre del Hera hervía por 2 motivos, el primero es que fue humillado en su terreno y el segundo que le dieran en su ego. Con rabia, toma su espada y se lanza sin pensar en lo que pueda pasar-

-Veloz, ese fue el movimiento que Xeno hizo al colocar el filo de su espada ónix en la garganta de Gokua, la espada de él ahora estaba rota y podía ver de cercas aquellos ojos salvajes. Perdiendo fuerzas, se arrodilla con su respiración agitada-

-Las fuerzas galácticas se acercaban al lugar del hecho con lo que, arcaba la retirada del changlong no sin darle su respuesta-

 **Xenomorfo** : Eres un espadachín, ¿no es verdad? –Asiente débilmente- Eres bueno con la espada, pero eso no te convierte en uno. Para ser un auténtico espadachín debes de tener sabiduría, sinceridad, humanidad, coraje y pasión por lo que haces… No contabas con ninguna de ellas. –Toma lo que quedaba de la espada del Hege y la rompe en pedazos-

 **Gokua** : Pero…

 **Xenomorfo** : El arte de la espada no merece ser manchada con tu persona, sólo son pocas las personas a quienes en realidad merecen portar una espada. –Un portal empieza a formar por su cabeza- Ni siquiera yo soy digno aún.

 **Gokua** : Pe… pero, ¿cómo te volviste tan fuerte? –Se arrastra en el suelo- ¡Dime cómo ser más fuerte que los demás! –La mirada de Xeno se afila a lo que él se aleja-

 **Xenomorfo** : No sé cómo superar los límites de los demás, pero sí sé superar los míos… -Guardando su espada, empieza a flotar al portal- Pero si logro descubrirlo, mi sucesor será mejor que yo.

* * *

 **[** Fairy Tail **]**

-Un grito de emoción sorprende a los espectadores, ese grito vino de la maga de cabello escarlata quien se veía más que maravillada por lo que vio-

 **Erza** : ¡Eso fue genial! No podía esperar más de Xeno-sensei. –Con un gran brillo de emoción en sus ojos, ya se imaginaba alcanzando tales niveles- Ya deseo volverme tan buena como él.

 **Makarov** : ¿Erza? –Algo descolocado, la maga clase S reacciona al ver que sus demás compañeras la veían de la misma forma que el maestro mientras otras con una expresión divertida al verla actuar así-

 **Erza** : Disculpe maestro, me deje llevar. –Recuperando su compostura, vuelve a su asiento- Por favor, continuemos viendo qué más pasa.

-Creo que ni las mujeres sabrían decir qué pasa ahora en su cabeza, pero mejor decidieron seguir con el pergamino-

* * *

-Pergamino del fin y del inicio-

 **[** Reino celestial, Ciudad Toki-Toki, 20 años después **]**

-La escena muestra una descomunal construcción flotante en un espacio de colores vivos. Pero eso no era lo importante, se debía a que eran 3 plataformas de gran tamaño orbitando un descomunal reloj de arena que estaba coronándose con una gran luz esférica asimilando un sol-

-Habiendo 4 secciones, estas se dividían en una parte industrial donde las tiendas y edificios siendo altos departamentos, el segundo era parecido a un parque donde había una estatua dorada junto a un pedestal al mismo tiempo que un rio artificial y 2 grandes templos estaban ahí, por último, una enorme plaza con recepciones donde las había un gran número de individuos caminando y desapareciendo en portales-

-Apareciendo en el parque, el demonio del frío se adentró a un enorme marco que tenía una puerta de luz con lo que la atraviesa mostrando el interior. Como en un invernadero, un descomunal árbol que había servido como base para una construcción parecida a un almacén, el lago presente estaba tranquilo y todo parecía verde-

 **Chronoa** : Hola Xen, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? -Sentada en una banca, un ave amarillenta con partes color crema con largas plumas que le daban edad aterriza a un lado suyo-

 **Xenomorfo** : Completada con éxito, eso añade una más a mi lista. –Quitándose las partes de su armadura que estaban raspadas por los bloqueos a una espada, empieza a pulirla- En cuanto termine, iré a realizar otra misión.

 **Chronoa** : Oye, recuerda que hay otros patrulleros que también hacen trabajo. No debes de cargar todas las misiones. -El ave da un salto para emprender un vuelo por todo el lugar-

 **Xenomorfo** : Tengo que saldar mi cuenta.

 **Chronoa** : Y aquí vamos otra vez. –Se acerca a su hijo adoptivo quien seguía puliendo su armadura- Ya han pasado varios años los cuales has ayudado a cientos de miles de personas.

 **Xenomorfo** : No es suficiente. –Mira su mano la cual aprieta- Nunca será suficiente.

 **Chronoa** : Sabes, todavía puedes… -Es interrumpida-

 **Xenomorfo** : Agradezco tu preocupación, Chronoa-okasama. –Terminando, se levanta para colocarse nuevamente su armadura- Pero no necesito a un compañero, estoy bien solo.

 **Chronoa** : Al menos podrías verlos, muchos son los nuevos reclutas que quieren tener una misión contigo. –Tomándolo del brazo, Xenomorfo la mira a lo que da un leve suspiro con lo que asiente- Muchas gracias.

 **Xenomorfo** : Lo hago nada más por ti, de no encontrar algo, espero que me dejes seguir con mi trabajo en solitario. –Ella asiente a lo que se aleja cruzando el portal-

 **/** Esta parte no la ven, pero aun así decidí ponerlo **/**

 **Chronoa** : Pobre Xen, en verdad necesita a un compañero. –Amurada por su hijo, una figura sale de las sombras- Aunque creo que tu hermana no vendrá por ahora, ¿verdad, Mikoto-san?

 **Mikoto** : Piensas correctamente, Chronoa-san. –La saiyajin de cabello azul se recarga en un pedazo de máquina del tiempo mientras su cola se mueve con tranquilidad- Ella está todavía en no sé qué lugar con no sé quién.

 **Chronoa** : Pareces muy preocupada por ella. –Con sarcasmo, ella asiente- Deberías de estar a su lado.

 **Mikoto** : Aunque es tentador, fue su elección. –TokiToki vuela hasta aterrizar en su cabeza- Aunque a mí ya se me paso el golpe, ella sigue con el trauma.

 **Chronoa** : Viendo como es su relación, no me sorprende que Beerus-sama haya decidido dormir por varios años…

* * *

 **[** Era/Consejo de magia **]**

-Dentro del basto edificio, luego de haber llegado con su prisionero con la magia de teletrasnportación, había múltiples secciones las cuales de soldados realizando tareas diferentes. Unos atendían a los heridos en el primer encuentro con la criatura, otros escoltaban a quienes realizarían el interrogatorio, otros preparaban el lugar y por ultimo un vasto número estaba preparando hechizos los cuales se tenían pensado para retenerlo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal-

-Caminando por los pisos enlozados de colores opacos, 3 individuos del consejo eran escoltados a una puerta reforzada donde estaban otras 2 personas que realizaron un circulo de magia en ellos y en la puerta para que pudieran pasar-

-Ese sello contaba con 3 funciones, la primera: evitaba que cualquier cosa saliera, ya sea sonido, un elemento, energía e incluso cierto grado de magia de transporte. La segunda: era un seguro de vida equipado con inmunidad a elementos, capacidad de múltiples visiones, un escudo que los protegería ante explosiones y un traductor universal si fuera la necesidad. Y el tercero: un encriptado mágico con múltiples niveles para reforzar el interior y el exterior-

-Desde unas butacas, ellos toman asiento a su vez que los guardias se colocan al lado y detrás de ellos. Aunque el resto de sus colegas estaban tranquilos, Org se veía bastante nervioso, aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo-

-En su mente, la idea de que alguien que no fueran los dioses de Ishgart o los 2 magos santos más fuertes le atormentaba, ¿cómo pudo romper su mejor as bajo la manga?-

-Tal vez él estaba volviéndose muy viejo, o puede que nunca se había dado el tiempo de perfeccionar su magia por el hecho de estar por encima de todos creyendo que nadie pasaría de su lugar como creador de barreras-

-Sacado de sus pensamientos, tirado de una plancha de madera con ruedas, estaba aquel sujeto. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus latidos, el sudor empezó a recorrer su frente junto a pequeños temblores-

-Aunque el espécimen se veía tranquilo con aquellas cosas que una joven le había dado, no podía ocultar el miedo que florecía como una plaga que nada más se podía quitar con alejarse del foco de inicio-

 **Belno** : Estamos por iniciar el juzgado del individuo denominado Xeno, todo esto será grabado y almacenado. –Con una voz calmada, una cámara flotante empezó a grabar desde ahí- Te realizaremos una serie de preguntas y dependiendo de lo que respondas, será el juicio que te pondremos.

-Sus apagados ojos rojos seguían viendo la flor con un cierto sentimiento, pero aun con el recuerdo invadiéndolo, las lecciones de cortesía que había recibido de su madre lo hicieron voltear a verla-

-Ella esperaba la mirada de alguien confianza y poder, pero lo único que veía era dolor. Un dolor que desconocía en qué iba a explotar-

 **Belno** : Empecemos con tu nombre, ¿es verdad que te llamas Xeno? –Sin responder, su cola estaba moviéndose levemente siendo la primera señal de alerta-

 **Michello** : Parece que no escuchaste la pregunta, ¡¿te llamas Xeno, sí o no?! –Sin responder a su pregunta, estaba por decir algo, pero fue detenido por Org- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

 **Org** : ¡Contrólate Michello, no es momento para tus arranques de ira! –Sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero él y Belno veían que estaba muy alterado y la duda era el por qué- Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que dijo mi compañero Michello, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

 **Belno** : ¿Qué te sucede Org? –Preguntando en voz baja a su colega- Aunque sea claro el problema de Michello, no debiste decírselo en su cara.

 **Michello**. Exacto… ¡Oye!

 **Org** : Mejor no hay que ser irrespetuosos con él… -Con un nudo en la garganta, da un ligero trago de una copa que tenía a un lado con el afán de que se fuera- Siento que será más con lo que podemos.

 **Michello** : Pero que ridiculeces dices, somos el consejo de magia, la máxima autoridad junto a los reinos. Ningún extranjero nos doblegara. –Viendo que ahora **Xeno** estaba con aquella planta, la movía con cuidad sus hojas color esmeralda y morado intenso-

 **Belno** : ¿Quién le dio esa planta?

 **Org** : Fue una chica del gremio de Fairy Tail, logro en cierta forma controlarlo. –Aun con el perfume, aprieta el disparador del perfume en la planta con lo que da un gran suspiro de aquella fragancia-

 **Michello** : Que ridículo, controlarlo con una planta. –Cruzándose de brazos, refunfuña-

 **Belno** : Se ve tan lastimado…

 **Org** : ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Los guardias ni siquiera fueron ramas en su camino.

 **Belno** : No hablo de eso, hablo de que he visto ese rostro antes. Pero este es muy profundo, como si estuviera incompleto. –Aquella mirada que tenía él, era esa mirada que tenía ella cuando perdió a su hijo-

 **Org** : Si ese es lo que pasa, Fairy Tal deberían saber qué paso con él. –Meditando, recuerda las palabras de aquellos magos que decían que no lo hacía por su propia voluntad- Recuerdo que ellos me intentaron decir algo sobre él.

 **Belno** : Tal vez si traemos a uno de ellos podemos saber más de él sin recurrir a otros medios. –Asintiendo, el gruñir de alguien toma su atención-

 **Michello** : ¡No puedo creer que se encariñaran con él! –Apuntándole, se levanta de su asiento- ¡Ustedes se han vuelto demasiado blando, ya por eso el mundo no nos toma en serio! –Mira a un guardia que estaba a su costado- ¡Tú!

 **Guardia** : ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

 **Michello** : ¡No, ¿quién más?! –Señala a Xeno- ¡Ve y quítale esas cosas! No sabemos si son algún tipo de artefacto localizador o inhibidor de magia de nuestras barreras.

-Asintiendo, entra al cuarto donde él estaba y tomando la planta y perfume en mano, la mirada apagada de Xeno le seguía hasta donde el guardia llego y se la entregó al hombre con apariencia de gato-

 **Guardia** : Aquí está señor. –Tomando las cosas, empieza a moverlas y ver si es que tenían algún tipo de trampa o truco-

 **Belno** : ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

 **Michello** : ¡Cállate! ¡Por lo menos yo hice algo más que lamentar a ese monstruo!

 **Org** : Ahora devuélveselas Michello.

 **Michello** : ¡¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?! ¡Yo les dije quiénes somos, ¿no es así?! –Tirando con fuerza la planta y perfume al suelo, la maceta en la que se encontraba se rompió en pedazos y el perfume se derramo mezclándose con la tierra de la planta perdiendo su aroma-

 **Belno** : No era necesario eso.

 **Org** : ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

 **Michello** : ¡Lo que se supone que debíamos de hacer! ¡Ahora nos dirás tu nombre…! -Sin terminar de vociferar, todos en el cuarto observaron algo que nunca pensaron ver, la verdadera mirada de un monstruo-

-Parado frente al cristal, los ojos que estuvieron apagados ahora brillaban con un poder que se desbordaba de su comprensión. De estar dilatados, ahora estaban tan afilados que parecía corta con sólo ver el lugar-

-Colocando una mano en el cristal mágico que de por si era grueso, este empezó a quebrajarse por el simple hecho de tocarlo-

-Unos guardias empezaron a retroceder, las alarmas sonaron y con ello, múltiples conjuros se activaron con lo que fue atacado Xeno de varios partes. Duro aproximadamente 10 segundo el ataque sin que se mostrara señal de él-

-Antes de que pudiera decir algo, de la nube de residuo mágico, aquel brillo rojo no parecía opacarse por ninguna cosa. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver que estaba intacto-

-El cristal cedió y con ello, una poderosa onda empujo a los guardias estrellándolo e incrustándolos en la pared dejándolos sin la posibilidad de luchar… o poder salir de ahí sin ayuda-

-Un aura empezó a brotar del cuerpo del demonio del frío con lo que el lugar empezó a temblar con tal fuerza que parecía un terremoto-

-Michello, quien estaba mudo y congelado por la mirada penetrante de aquel individuo, fue levantado del cuello por la cola de Xeno la cual lo acerca a su rostro-

-Él pensaba que era alguien a que no le temía a algo ridículo, confiando en su puesto, pero esto era diferente. El miedo se volvió pánico, aquel rojo intenso se incrusto en lo más interno de su mente con lo que lo atormentaría por lo que le quedaba a su vieja vida. Pero lo más impactante fue oír su voz-

 **Xeno** : Mi nombre… -Aumentando el Ki a su alrededor, los miembros del consejo nunca olvidarían sus palabras pensando que tal vez serían las ultimas que escucharían- Es X-12...

* * *

[Camino al consejo de magia, minutos antes]

-Llevando ya varias horas en dirección al consejo de magia, eran 4 magos quienes caminaban junto a 3 pequeños gatos de color azul, negro y blanco-

 **Wendy** : ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos con Xeno-san? –Con calma al igual que el resto, era la primera vez que ella iba a ese lugar-

 **Gray** : No mucho, creo que una hora y media más y llegaremos. Pero podríamos haber llegado antes si un idiota no le temiera al tren. –Mirando a su compañero de fuego, este capto la indirecta-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, dispensador de hielo?! ¡¿acaso quieres que te de una paliza?! –Su puño se prende en fuego-

 **Gray** : ¡Quisiera verlo, cabeza de cerillo! –Chocando cabezas, fueron ignorados poco a poco-

 **Gajeel** : No necesitamos de un tren para llegar, de ser así, descubrirían que llegaríamos. –Con algo de razón, también estaba aliviado que no se subieran a un vehículo-

 **Happy** : Por cierto, ¿por qué decidiste venir con nosotros? Pensé que no te caía bien Xeno.

 **Gajeel** : Bromeas, aunque es raro, me dio su ayuda y pienso pagársela. Aunque eso implique sacarlo de ese lugar. –Con su sonrisa de confianza, sus colmillos se mostraban sin intenciones de ocultarlos-

 **Lily** : Yo no lo conozco del todo bien, pero viendo lo que hizo en Edolas junto con todo el planeta, no pienso dejarlo hacer eso mismo aquí.

 **Charles** : Creo que no viste las dimensiones de diferencia, somos nada comparado a él… con tan sólo pensar que hay posibilidad de que tendríamos que pelear contra él ya es aterrador.

 **Wendy** : ¿Crees que debamos pelear contra Xeno-san? –Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco. Puede que sean amigos, pero el poder y la apariencia de Xeno no eran las mejores para empezar una amistad-

 **Natsu** : Si es así, yo mismo lo derrotare. –Dejando su pelea contra Gray, se coloca al frente del grupo- Me estoy encendiendo con tan sólo pensar en que peleare contra él.

 **Gray** : Parece que tu cerebro nunca entenderá nada Natsu.

 **Nastu** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Happy** : ¿Qué tal si usa esa forma dorada contra nosotros? –Un punto que nunca tomaron en cuenta- Aunque y no pueda sentir el Ki como ustedes, la presión era abrumadora.

 **Natsu** : Puede que sea correcto. –Lo miran sin concordar con él- ¡Está bien! Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no podamos contra él todos juntos.

 **Gajeel** : Su equipo es el más fuerte del gremio, y se quedaron congelados al ver sacar su potencial. – Se detiene un momento- Y no intentes ocultarlo, Salamander.

 **Lily** : Entonces no hay un plan que podamos hacer por si las cosas salen mal. –Un nudo se formó en su pequeño estomago- Estamos yendo a nuestro propio funeral en el peor y más posible de los casos.

 **Charles** : Debimos de pensar en ello antes de partir del gremio, o haber traído a Erza y al maestro.

 **Gray** : Esto fue nuestra elección, nosotros iríamos a calmarlo mientras ellos piensan en como volverlo a la normalidad. –Siguiendo caminando, la ciudad estaba más cerca de lo previsto- Llegamos.

 **Happy** : ¡Qué bien! –Elevándose con alas en su espalda, miraba desde la distancia el edificio-

 **Gajeel** : Ahora hay que pensar en cómo entrar. –Viendo al grupo, una idea surgió- Haremos una distracción.

 **Charles** : ¿Y quién será el cebo? –La señala e ella y a Wendy- ¡¿Nosotras?!

 **Gajeel** : Admítanlo, son las únicas que tienen más posibilidad de que no les haga nada si no nos escuchara. –Algo fuerte, pero con cierto punto de realidad-

-Antes de que siguieran hablando, un estruendo se escuchó en el consejo de magia seguido de una explosión y una onda traslucida se extendió por todo el lugar. Las nubes se tornaron de un color oscuro y la presión en el aire aumento-

 **Lily** : ¿Qué fue eso? –El viento se tornó algo fuerte y el lugar empezó a tener un terremoto provocando que cayeran al suelo- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Mira a los 2 magos de fuego y hielo observar a un punto en específico-

 **Gajeel** : ¡¿Qué sucede Salamander?!

 **Natsu** : Ese poder… Es claro de quien es.

Gray: Alguien hizo molestar a Xeno, su Ki se siente diferente. –Mira a sus amigos- Cambio de planes, ahora debemos de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles del poder de Xeno.

-Asintiendo, uno de ellos sale disparado por los cielos dejando un rastro de humo y fuego-

 **Lily** : ¿No creerán que ellos 2…?

 **Wendy** : ¿Acaso pelearan contra Xeno-san?

 **Gajeel** : No lo creo. –Todos lo miran- Nos están dando tiempo para salvar a las personas, no hay que desperdiciarlo. –Corriendo, todos lo siguen-

* * *

[Fairy Tail, varios minutos antes]

-En la oficina del maestro, ellos habían observado como Xeno había llegado a una plaza con temática china, donde había frotes altos de bambú, lagos con pequeña fauna y flora, un pedestal de un dragón asiático revestido de dorado-

-A su vez, como 5 personas de 6 habían llegado habiendo faltado una. Para ellas, fue la primera vez que vieron la raza majin, namekiana siendo que también aparecieron humanos-

-Todos fueron puestos a una prueba arduamente tediosa donde ninguno pudo contra Xenomorfo, pero lograron tener el potencial para seguir como luchadores-

 **Makarov** : 6 individuos contra Xeno de su mismo universo, y ni así pudieron contra él.

 **Mirajane** : Eso es cierto maestro, pero recuerdo que son aprendices. –Habiendo traído bebidas, pareciera que la búsqueda de información se volvió algo entretenido como si de una obra de teatro se tratara-

 **Juvia** : Juvia está sorprendida por la variedad de seres que coexisten entre sí.

 **Erza** : Y pensar que el más débil de ellos podría rivalizar con el más fuerte de nosotros si hablamos de fuerza física. –Ocultando lo maravilloso que sería estar en ese lugar, su mente pensaba en los cambios que ocasionarían en su vida- *Si logramos salir de esta, tal vez pueda…*

 **Lucy** : Pero aun viendo todo esto, no hemos encontrado nada. –Algo decepcionada por no encontrar nada, el pergamino se había quedado en una misión donde se encontraba peleando contra alguien parecido a Xeno, pero de color metálico verdoso (Cooler)-

 **Mirajane** : Bueno, creo que hemos visto que Xeno-san no confiaba mucho en los demás por la idea de que quiere ser él quien cargue con sus pecados.

 **Makarov** : Tienes razón Mirajena, pero, aun así, siento que nos falta algo más… Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con ello Levy? –Mira a la maga que aún seguía con su dispositivo-

 **Levy** : Nada aun, pero he logrado encontrar las bitácoras de Xeno, así que es un avance. -Dando un leve pitido, el dispositivo avisa que la batería se estaba agotando- Parece que tendré que apresurarme, pronto me quedare sin energía.

 **Erza** : ¿No puede cargarla de alguna manera?

 **Levy** : Xeno era quien lo cargaba por mí en su nave, pero viendo la situación actual. Pues no lo creo posible. –Con el ánimo abajo, una idea surge- Aunque, ¿qué tal si…? –Sacando un cuaderno, empieza a crear varias letras en forma de runas en el rastreador y el libro en blanco-

-Todas vieron lo que hacía hasta que un leve brillo en las letras empezó a mover la información del dispositivo al libro donde las letras brillaban tenuemente con lo que dio un leve grito de victoria-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué sucede, Levy-chan?

 **Levy** : Tenía mis dudas si podría pasar la información de un dispositivo altamente tecnológico a un libro, pero estaba en lo correcto. Así podré seguir trabajando más cómoda.

 **Makarov** : Bueno, pues ya resolvimos un problema, ahora sigue el principal. –Todas asiente, pero algo llamo la atención de todos- ¿Alguna de ustedes activo el pergamino? –Dicho y hecho, estaba reproduciéndose la pelea-

 **Erza** : Ninguna de nosotras fue maestro, aunque… ¿qué tal si el mismo pergamino nos está pidiendo que veamos?

 **Mirajane** : ¿Estás segura?

 **Lucy** : A estas alturas, nada parece imposible. –Todas prosiguen a mirar la escena-

* * *

-Pergamino del fin y del inicio-

 **[** Año y lugar desconocido, 20 años después **]**

-Desolador y desalentador, esa era la descripción de lo que se estaba viviendo. Todos los nuevos patrulleros se encontraban tirados en el suelo, todos estaban llenos de heridas y sus prendas se encontraban desgarradas-

-Aquel enemigo supero por mucho el poder y la experiencia de combate de todos ellos. Con su sonrisa arrogante, una figura con la poca fuerza que le acompañaba logro incorporarse y ponerse enfrente de todos ellos-

-Quitandoce su casco, resulto ser una mujer humana. Su largo y lizo cabello era de un color esmeralda brillante con jade, su blanca piel que, aunque estaba con raspones, hacía resaltar sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo-

-Su vestimenta, aunque desecha en varias partes, era un Gi de color plateado con un listón blanco- al igual que sus muñequeras y botas de pelea-

-Aquel villano, aunque molesto porque aún quedaban en pie, cambio su expresión a una sádica al ver que podría jugar con alguien más. Descendiendo, la respiración de ella ogro estabilizarse, aun cuando su corazón estaba acelerado-

 **Cooler** : Pensé que había acabado con todos ustedes, pero estaba equivocado. –Su ceño se frunce- Y yo nunca me equivoco.

 **¿?** : Lo siento si no fui parte de tus expectativas, pero no puedo quedarme tirada en el suelo y perder.

 **Cooler** : Tienes agallas, es una lástima que tendré que arrancártelas. –Extendiendo su dedo, un rayo morado sale disparado, pero para sorpresa del arcosiano, este fue bloqueado por los brazos de ella- ¿Qué?

-Disparando nuevamente, estos fueron bloqueados, pero la movían un poco para atrás-

 **Coolor** : ¿Cómo es que haces eso? –Acercándose, ella voltea a ver a sus compañeros con los que los coloca atrás de ella y extendiendo sus manos, una barrera de color verde oscuro los recubre- ¿Planeas detenerme con eso?

 **¿?** : Esa es la idea. –Como si fuera una burla o una broma, Cooler desaparece y reaparece en el cielo-

 **Coolor** : Veamos si puedes contra mi _Supernova_ del poderoso Cooler. –Una masiva esfera parecida a un sol rojo se crea provocando que el lugar se estremeciera y el clima empezara a alocarse por el poder latente-

-Con uno de sus mejores movimientos, esperaba algún tipo de súplica o sumisión, pero sólo veía la determinación de ella en aquellos ojos. Con desprecio, tira su técnica a la humana quien veía acercarse el ataque de poder planetario-

-Cooler, por su parte, estaba tranquilo al ver que su técnica chocaba contra la barrera de la humana, pero no se esperaba que la soportara. Incrédulo, la humana se veía que estaba aplicando esfuerzo para evitar que su técnica fuera destruida y con ella se llevara a sus compañeros y el resto del planeta-

-Aun con la debilidad en su cuerpo, logro su cometido y con ello, el ataque fue disipado por la barrera-

-Un insulto, fue para el supuesto ser perfecto del universo que su preciado ataque fuera retenido por una simple humana. Antes de que hiciera otro, ella deshizo su barrera y cayo de rodillas al suelo jadeando por el cansancio, cosa que fue perfecta para él-

 **Cooler** : Así que pudiste contra ella… No sabes cuan repúgnante y despreciable te has vuelto para mí. –Apuntando su dedo a ella, un brillo empezó a formarse en la punta- Muere.

-Antes, justo antes de que le diera, la mano de Cooler fue apretada con lo que la técnica fue encarcelada y daño al mismo portador con lo que retrocede y mira su mano destruida. Con ira, mira al culpable, un ser parecido a él, pero de negro-

 **Xenomorfo** : La lección termino. –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, desenvaino su espada con lo que partió a la mitad de un corte al arcosiano y su cuerpo cayó al suelo mostrando ser mecánico-

-Terminando con el enemigo, sus ojos se postraron en ella. La mirada de ambos se cruzó, ella observaba aquellos salvajes ojos rojos y él aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Aunque fue corto el tiempo, no parecieran dejar de mirarse, la humana, avergonzada, aparta la vista-

 **¿?** : Lo, lo siento mucho. –Agacha la cabeza- Fui descortés al mirarte a la cara sin haberme presentado. –Instintivamente, algo en ella le decía que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que él seguía mirándola-

-Ella pudo ver algo en aquellos ojos fugaces y feroces que irradiaban poder, pudo ver como un dolor que opaca su brillo se disipaba mostrado lo deslumbrante que eran-

-Extendiendo su mano, Xenomorfo se queda a medio camino-

 **Xeno** : No te había visto antes cuando inicio el combate.

 **¿?** : En verdad lo siento, pero se me hizo un poco tarde y no pude llegar a tiempo, en verdad lo siento. –Cerrando los ojos apenada, su mano sintió una superficie sólida y fría que incomodaría a cualquiera, pero ella sintió lo mas cálido y suave en su nueva vida-

 **Xenomorfo** : No me he presentado apropiadamente, mi nombre es Xenomorfo. –Levantándola, era claro la diferencia de altura entre la humana y el demonio del frío- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre?

 **Fi** : ¿Mi nombre…? –Aun hipnotizada por el tacto y sus ojos, ella reacciona- ¡Lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Fi Kibohana.

 **Xenomorfo** : Fi Kibohana… Gracias por responder, ahora puedes ir con tus compañeros para regresar. –Soltando su mano, una leve sensación fría recorrió a ambos, pero lograron no aparentar nadas-

 **…**

-Regresando al nido del tiempo, Chronoa se encontraba con un mandil blanco realizando una de sus actividades favoritas, cocinar. Ella estaba orgullosa de su «exquisita» comida, cada vez que todos probaban lo que ella hacía, se llenaban y decían que no podían comer más por lo increíblemente «buena» que estaba-

-Moviendo un sartén que estaba encima de una gran flama, el contenido que estaba en este se retorcía por el calor. Metida en lo que estaba realizando, alguien entra por la puerta con lo que se quita sus botas dejando al visto sus pies con 3 gran des dedos con garras-

 **Xenomorfo** : He regresado, Chronoa-okasama. –Quitándose su bio-armadura, la colgó en un estante cercano-

 **Chronoa** : Bienvenido. –Apagando el fuego, coloca lo que fuera que estaba cociendo en un plato junto a otras cosas de colores diferentes que emitían cierto aura- Te prepare de comer. –Con sonrisa en rostro, deja su mandil en un perchero-

 **Xenomorfo** : Gracias por la comida. –Sentándose en una silla que podía permitir sentarse aun con su gruesa cola, su mascarilla se contrajo no sin antes juntar las manos en una reverencia-

-Si de por si la escena era extraña, lo era aún más al haber alguien que le gustaba la comida de la kaio-shin, bueno, más que gustar no había probado otra que no fuera la de ella, así que sus niveles no eran muy altos-

-Aun con sus gruesos colmillos y molares, la comida crujía mostrando lo duro que se había vuelto por el intervalo largo de cocción que paso-

 **Chronoa** : Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tú día? –Tomando una taza, cruza las piernas en su silla con lo que se recarga- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

 **Xenomorfo** : Casi todos no valían la pena el entrenarlos o que fueran mis compañeros.

 **Chronoa** : Pensé que esta vez pudiera haber sido diferente, digo, han sido pocos los patrulleros que aceptaste entrenar… -Decepcionada por lo que escucho, analizo un poco mejor lo que dijo- Espera, ¿cómo que casi todos?

 **Xenomorfo** : Hubo un individuo que pudo soportar un ataque a nivel planetario aun con su cuerpo herido. Sólo he visto a un individuo realizar tal hazaña. –Enfatiza con la saiyajin de pelo azul- No había visto tanta determinación…

 **Chronoa** : ¿En serio? –Con curiosidad, se acerca más a su hijo adoptivo- ¿Cómo era? –Habiendo terminado su comida, se inclina ante ella y tras dejar su plato va en busca de colores y hojas de papel-

-En su comienzo, esos colores le habían servido para expresarse aun cuando el hablar no le era muy fluido, además el retratar las cosas lo mantenía calmado-

 **Xenomorfo** : Es una humana. –Empieza con un boceto bastante fluido- Su cabello era largo y lizo con varios mechones de un color esmeralda brillante. –Tomando los colores, empieza a darle color a la imagen sin dejar espacios en blanco o mal pintados- Su piel era clara, además… -Detiene el lápiz tras algo llegar a su mente- Sus ojos eran de un color jade intenso.

–Terminando con el dibujo, se detuvo a observar que era un muy preciso cuando lo retrato. Cada parte, aunque fuera rápido, fue detallada con sentimiento-

 **Chronoa** : Es realmente linda. –Viendo el dibujo, vuelve su vista a Xenomorfo, quien estaba viendo los ojos del retrato, cosa que se le ocurrió algo a ella- ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Xenomorfo** : Fi Kibohana. –Escribiendo ese nombre en la parte baja de la hoja, su caligrafía era excepcional por las múltiples lecciones que recibió de su mentora-

 **Chronoa** : *¿Qué tal sí…?* ¿Cómo era ella? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué viste en ella? –Pensándolo, aquella sensación recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo-

 **Xenomorfo** : Cálido. –Mira sus manos endurecidas por el arduo entrenamiento y enfrentamiento que ha pasado por lo que lleva de vida- Cuando la toque, deje de sentir el frío y la dureza por una calidez. –Viendo a su mentora, ella mostraba una sonrisa de ver que su pequeño logro algo- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Chronoa** : Para nada. –Aun con su sonrisa en mano, se acerca a la puerta- Saldré a realizar ciertos pedidos, no tardare. –Poniéndose sus pequeñas botas, el changlong tomo el retrato y se retiró a su cuarto- Con que Fi, eh… -Con pequeña sonrisa de malicia cruzo su rostro- Perfecto.

 **…**

-Pasando un día en el nido del tiempo, en una instalación que asemejaba un salón, los mismos luchadores que habían luchado con anterioridad estaban sentado en silla con pupitres mientras llegaba como su nuevo instructor de entrenamiento un adulto humano de cabello color rojo intenso en puntas, vistiendo un traje de pelea azul y negro con una capa blanca, un rastreador verde y un cinturón con varias cosas dentro-

 **Instructor** : Muy bien, es un nuevo día para que puedan empezar nuevamente con su enfrentamiento. –Con un dispositivo parecido a una tableta, miraba a los reclutas- Espero y hayan aprendido la lección de la diferencia de poder.

-Asintiendo, cuenta a los peleadores hasta que en el dispositivo estaba una nota que brillaba tenuemente. Presionando, una barra marcaba a uno de ellos en específico con un pequeño texto-

 **Instructor** : Parece que hubo un cambio de planes. –Todos voltean a verlo- Actualmente no tenemos a un peleador de rango 4 en adelante que los supervisen, así que tendremos como hoy el aprender técnicas.

-Las quejas no se quedaron atrás, unos hablaban o preguntaban si el antiguo patrullero no podía supervisarlos, pero él respondió que actualmente estaba ocupado con un pedido especial, por lo que no estaría disponible-

 **Instructor** : Por cierto, aún hay otra cosa más. –Moviendo la pantalla, sale un nombre- Fi Kibohana, de un paso adelante. –Extrañada de que dijeran su nombre, su mente le llovieron ideas de cosas malas-

 **Fi** : ¿Hice algo malo? De ser así, hare lo posible para remedir mi error. –Agacha la cabeza esperando su castigo, pero sólo recibió una leve risa- ¿Qué?

 **Instructor** : Para nada, lo único es que ya no estarás en esta clase con nosotros. –Sus ojos se ensanchan por esa respuesta- Espérate, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no te estamos expulsando.

 **Fi** : Entonces, ¿por qué no podré estar con ustedes? –Casi sonaban como suplica-

 **Instructor** : Eso se debe a que sobresaliste en la prueba pasada, y por ello has ascendido de ser un patrullero de estrella 1 a estrella 2. Felicidades, ya puedes hacer misiones temporales con ayuda de una persona que estará esperándote. –Sin saber qué decir, sus excompañeros le aplauden- Puedes salir de esta aula, patrullera Fi Kibohana y defender la historia. –Le entrega un rastreador color morado-

-Sus ojos jade soltaron una leves lagrimas con lo que se agacho dando las gracias a él y a sus compañeros por estás con ella, aun cuando el tiempo fue corto. Tomando sus cosas, sale del aula al exterior donde se topó con alguien-

 **Fi** : Xenomorfo-sama. –Caminando al arcosiano azabache quien estaba sentado en una banca cercas de un árbol, voltea a verla-

 **Xenomorfo** : Aprendiz Fi Kibohana, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Debería de estar junto al resto de aprendices. ¿O estará saltándose sus clases? –Con una voz algo amenazadora, ella niega rápidamente-

 **Fi** : ¡No, no es eso! –Ella saca su rastreador- Creo que la suerte me sonrió y pude pasar de rango, pero ahora estaba por buscar a mi compañero.

 **Xenomorfo** : Un momento. –Saca un rastreador de color verde y tras colocárselo, presiona un botón el cual servía para vincular la dirección de otro rastreador. Tras presionarlo, un pitido sonó en el de la joven humana- Entonces eres tú.

 **Fi** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Presionando el mismo botón, en el rastreador se veía un código en números con lo que el de Xenomorfo también sonó- ¿Acaso quiere decir…?

 **Xenomorfo** : Tú eres el patrullero dotado que fue puesto conmigo por órdenes de la kaio-shin del tiempo. Presionando para ver si no había un error, no fue ese el caso- Pensé que sería aquella saiyajin albina, pero resulto que eres tú.

 **Fi** : Lo siento si no cumplí tus expectativas. –Con una reverencia, escucha un suspiro con lo que levanta la vista y ve que él estaba de espaldas con su mano en el cuello-

 **Xenomorfo** : Es momento de que te enseño cómo hacer una misión, compañera. –Con una voz calmada, un brillo recorrió los ojos de Fi con lo que asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado-

 **Fi** : Espero poder ser de utilidad, Xenomorfo-sempai. –Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el demonio del frío empezaba a sentir aquel sentimiento-

 **Xenomorfo** : No tienes por qué llamarme por un título tan agobiante, puedes llamarme de otra forma.

 **Fi** : Pero sería una falta de respeto el no hacerlo. –Recibiendo un: «No importa», ella lo medito un poco hasta que una idea llego a su mente con lo que dio en leve brillo y se puso frente al arcosiano el cual se detuvo- ¿Qué tal Xeno?

-Por extraño que parezca, dentro de la mente de Xenomorofo, la forma en la que ella lo decía y el ver su sonrisa, calentaron su frío corazón cubierto de aquella coraza. A su vez, aquellos ojos salvajes se llenaron de un pequeño brillo y dejaron de estar tan tensos-

 **Xeno** : Sólo si puedo llamarte Fi-san. –Asintiendo, era el comienzo de su historia juntos-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►La razón por la que escribi X-12, Xenomorfo y Xeno aun hablando de la misma persona, es para distinguir las diferentes etapas que él ha pasado.

►Cosas bonitas vienen y con ello la verdad, pero puede que sepan que paso con las cosas... por cierto, ¿acaso creen que **Earth Land** tenga más fuerza que **Edolas...?**

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Los Pergaminos del Fin y del Inicio.  
 **Título:** **«** El ultimo rayo de luz de una era **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **En verdad estoy actualizando está muy rápido, pero todo se debe a una inspiración que me ha llegado y no al resto de la historia. Creo que esta vez el próximo capítulo se estrenará pronto, pero ese será el tiempo y las peleas. Dije que este sería sentimental y lo intente hacer así, pero yo mar así.**

 **Por cierto, aun cuando son muy poco quienes comentaron, gracias por los ánimos y espero seguir con mi loca mente escritora.**

 **Por cierto, para tener en cuenta los puntos de la historia de la historia, no, la antigua que está terminada / cancelada y los puntos se tomaron de ahí.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo el disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentario mío **.**

► **«»:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **():** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[]:** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Fairy Tail o Dragón Ball Super / Z («Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-»).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

 **Xenomorfo** : Tú eres el patrullero que fue puesto en mis manos. -Presionando para ver si no había tenido un error, no fue así como el caso-

 **Fi** : Lo siento y no cumpliste tus expectativas. –Con una reverencia, escucha un suspiro con lo que levanta la vista y ve que él estaba de espaldas con su mano en el cuello-

 **Xenomorfo** : Vamos, compañera. –Con una voz calmada, un brillo recorrió los ojos de Fi con lo que asintió y empezó a caminar por su lado-

 **Fi** : Espero poder ser de utilidad, Xenomorfo-sempai. –Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el demonio del frío comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento-

 **Xenomorfo** : No tienes por qué llamarme por un título tan agobiante, puedes llamarme de otra forma.

 **Fi** : Pero no sería una falta de respeto el no hacerlo. –Recibiendo un: «No importa», ella lo medito un poco hasta que una idea llego a su mente con lo que dio en el brillo y se puso frente al arcosiano en el cual se detuvo- ¿Qué tal Xeno?

-Por extraño que parezca, dentro de la mente de Xenomorofo, la forma en la que se dice y la sonrisa, se calentó su corazón. A su vez, aquellos ojos salvajes se llenaron de un pequeño brillo y se dejaron de estar tan tensos-

 **Xeno** : Sólo si puedo llamarte Fi-san. –Asintiendo, era el comienzo de su historia juntos-

 **Continuamos** ...

* * *

 **[** Cola de hadas **]**

-En el cuarto, el pergamino dejo de mostrar su contenido para apagar poco a poco. Aquellas personas que han visto la historia de Xeno estaban en cierto modo… -

 **Mirajane** : Ella es… realmente linda. –A todos los archivos en su mente, la imagen y la actitud de aquella humana-

 **Juvia** : No solo es linda, Juvia ve que ella en realidad es alguien muy educada.

 **Lucy** : Pero lo más importante. –Todas le prestan atención a la maga celestial- Pensaba que su madre le había puesto el apodo de Xeno, pero fue ella.

 **Erza** : Eso quiere decir que Fi es alguien muy importante como kaio-shin del tiempo. –Aprendiéndose de los nombres y las razas, ya era un paso adelante- Ya tenemos a 2 personas que nos pueden preguntar lo que traumas a Xeno.

 **Levy** : Descuentos, creo que ya estoy cada vez más cercas de lograrlo. –Moviendo lo que parece una interfaz mágica con muchos símbolos y letras, se ve el esfuerzo que ella hace solo un poco más de tiempo.

 **Makarov** : No te estamos apresurando, pero intenta ser lo más rápido posible. –Asintiendo, toman otro pergamino- Este momento tiene más peso y más pesado que el resto, tal vez contenga más información.

 **Juvia** : Juvia está lista para saber más. –Todos los asienten y nuevamente abren el rollo mostrando su contenido-

* * *

-Pergamino del fin y del inicio-

 **[** Universo 7 (realidad alterna), Planeta tierra, fecha desconocida **]**

-Múltiples cadenas de montañas se dispersan en el lugar siendo cubiertas de una frondosa vegetación oriental, la humedad del lugar se manifiesta en forma de neblina mientras que las aves sonaban como un eco

-Por un costado de una montaña, en un sendero de roca bastante reducido, se encontró a una joven humana de cabellera verde y una larga cola de caballo, vistiendo un traje de shaolin amarillo con rojo. En el cambio, quien la acompañó traía una armadura con pinchos que recuerdan su cuerpo dándole un toque salvaje a su persona-

 **Xeno:** En verdad sí que son rigurosos con no aprender a volar, digo, no es una molestia caminar y traer todas estas cosas. –Cargando un gran saco con una variable dispensa en su espalda, la joven enfrente de él dio una leve risa-

 **Fi** : En verdad estoy agradecida de que vinieras conmigo a mi pueblo natal, ha pasado algunos años desde que vine a ver a mis padres. –Con una kasa en su cabeza, ella dio un fuerte respiro al aire del lugar-

 **Xeno** : Te trae muchos recuerdos el estar aquí, ¿no es verdad?

 **Fi** : Sí, y te pido disculpas por si me distraigo y te ignore por ello. –Dando la vuelta para hacer una reverencia, Xeno pone una mano en el hombro de ella-

 **Xeno** : Es normal perderse en los recuerdos donde uno creció, no te interrumpiré o diré algo si decides separarte de mí.

 **Fi** : Eres muy amable, Xeno-san, en verdad me alegro de haberte traído.

 **Xeno** : Vasta, harás que me sonroje. –Ella da una leve pero tierna risa- Por cierto, ¿tú tienes un lugar donde te sumerjas en tus recuerdos? –Deteniéndose, Xeno empieza a meditar un poco esa pregunta desviando la mirada, cosa que ella capto- No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, no me fije si podías hablar de ello aún. –Agacha la cabeza- Lo siento por mi pregunta, ya no la volveré a hacer

 **Xeno** : En verdad eres alguien quien se disculpa mucho. –Aun con su mascarilla, da un leve sonrisa- Es una playa de un planeta de otra realidad, en ese lugar fue cuando conocí a la Suprema kaio-shin del tiempo.

 **Fi** : Recordare lo que me dijiste, gracias por compartir algo así conmigo. –Ambos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la cima donde había un gran muro donde se veía varios templos esparcidos por el lugar- Hemos llegado.

 **Xeno** : Para estar en la cima de una montaña, sí que se mantienen. –Llegando a la puerta, había 2 monjes que tenían una guan dao en una mano, vestían el mismo tipo de ropa que ella, pero de colores marrones-

 **Guardia** : Preséntense, de no ser así, tendrán que retirarse por su bien. –Con una voz firme, la joven humana se adelanta y dando una reverencia, saca de su túnica una piedra ámbar que tenía un escrito en ella. El guardia la toma y tras darle una leída a lo que estaba escrito, se la devuelve- Bienvenida a casa, joven Fi Kibohana.

-Asintiendo, ellas la dejan pasar, pero cuando Xeno estaba por pasar al lado de ella, el filo de ambas armas lo detiene. Aun cuando ese metal no dañaría su armadura, aun así, se detuvo-

 **Guardia** 2: Preséntese.

 **Xeno** : Mi nombre es Xenomorfo. –Extendiendo su mano, ellos seguían quietos- Querían que me presentara, ¿no? –Aun callados, mueve el saco a adelante- Les traje víveres.

 **Guardia** : Un demonio no debe de entrar a un lugar sagrado como este, además, sus tentaciones pueden que nos alejen del camino del bien.

 **Xeno** : Y aquí vamos con el racismo. –Dejando la bolsa en el suelo, los monjes apuntaron sus armas al arcociano- ¿Quieren que sea así? Intente ser educado, pero unos entienden mejor con acciones.

-La diferencia de poder era notoria, ellos no estaban a la altura de poder dañar a Xeno. Aun viéndolos con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, ellos demostraron su entrenamiento, y antes de que pasara algo más, ella se interpuso entre ellos-

 **Fi** : ¡Por favor esperen! –Se puso delante de Xeno- Él es un invitado de mi parte, además de ser individuo estrella 5 de los patrulleros del tiempo. –No tan convencidos, una presión se ejerció en el lugar-

-Los ojos de ellos voltearon a ver que aquel foco de poder provenía de aquel sujeto oscuro, aunque podían dominar la detección de Ki, no pudieron analizar mejor su nivel por estar encima de sus parámetros. Bajando sus lanzas, asintieron y se retiraron a sus puestos hasta que la puerta se abrió-

-Pasando, la puerta se cerró lentamente dejando un panorama donde había múltiples guerreros entrenando de luchas maneras diferentes, otros estaban realizando tareas domésticas y unos más hacían actividades lucrativas-

-Caminando, era inevitable que voltearan a ver a Xeno por ser el único individuo peculiar en todo el lugar. Algo incómodo por ser el centro de atención, 2 personas adultas se acercaron a ellos siendo la alegría de uno-

-Un hombre adulto de cabellera recortada de un color verde oscuro con signos de claros de canas a los costados, su rostro firme con algunas arrugas por el tiempo le daban u aire de haber sido (o ser aún) un poderoso guerrero. Y la mujer con su pelo de un color rubio brillante con partes blancas por la vejez, estaba atado en varias partes dejando una gran parte colgando libremente, su rostro aun conservaba vestigios de su joven belleza-

-Ambos con el mismo color de ojos que ella, le sonrieron fraternalmente con lo que deja a Xeno sólo a disposición de los habitantes del lugar siendo los más jóvenes quienes se acercaron primero-

 **Fi** : He vuelto a mi hogar, Oto-sama y okasama. –Inclinando nuevamente su cabeza, sus padres le devolvieron el saludo antes de que ella se levantara y los saludara con un abrazo-

 **Zhanshi** : Es reconfortante volver a verte, mi querida hija. –Tomando el sombrero de ella, le revuelve un poco su cabellera- Aunque fue como 2 años que te fuiste, te veo muy diferente.

 **Hua** : Ya basta Zhanshi-kun. –Golpeando levemente a su esposo en el abdomen, el da un aleve risa- La desarreglaras.

 **Fi** : Me alegro yo igual el verlos, tengo muchas cosas de que hablarles. –Con emoción en su voz, los gritos de emoción de varios niños tomaron la atención de ellos- ¡Lo olvide!

-Volteando, varios infantes estaban intentando atrapar la cola blindada de Xeno como si fuera un juguete, cosa que otros veían su armadura, siendo que unos se aventuraron a treparse a él como un árbol-

-La preocupación de los padres más la reacción de los guardias no parecían que terminaría bien. Con ello, Xeno levanta al niño que estaba en su cabeza y lo deja en el suelo con cuidado al igual que el resto-

-Sacando una capsula de menor tamaño, la plasta y con una pequeña bola de humo apareció una pelota con lo que la dejo a los niños que no la pensaron y se fueron a jugar con ella-

 **Zhanshi** : ¿Qué hace un demonio aquí? –Colocando a su esposa e hija detrás suyo, iba en su dirección al igual que el resto de padres, pero Zhanshi se detuvo cuando vio a su hija correr al demonio y tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo con ellos-

 **Hua** : Hija, ¿quién es él?

 **Fi** : Lo siento si no los presente adecuadamente. Él es Xenomorfo-sempai y es mi compañero y maestro en la patrulla del tiempo. –Eso no lo esperaban- Xeno-san, ellos son mis queridos padres, Zhanshi-sama y Hua-sama.

 **Xeno** : Es un placer el conocerlos. –Con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su espalda, da una leve reverencia- Espero que nos llevemos bien en el tiempo que estemos juntos. –Aun callados, el ambiente se puso algo tenso- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Zhanshi** : Disculpe, señ... jov…

 **Xeno** : Con decirme Xenomorfo me basta.

 **Zhanshi** : Si es así, me disculpo ante usted, Xenomorfo-san. Pero tengo algo que hablar con mi familia, ¿espero que no le moleste que lo haga esperar?

 **Xeno** : El que debería de pedir disculpas soy yo, siento que interrumpí un encuentro familiar. Si me permiten, los estaré esperando pacientemente aquí. –Colocándose en posición india, empezó a flotar-

-Retirándose un poco lejos, por decir que estaban detrás de una casa, miran ambos padres a su hija-

 **Zhanshi** : Hija, ¿por qué trajiste a alguien aquí? –Su voz se notaba seria y ligeramente molesta-

 **Hua** : Además, ¿por qué lo llamaste Xeno-san?

 **Fi** : Por favor escuchen, Xeno-san no es un demonio como los que hemos peleado y perdido muchas vidas. Él es uno de los patrulleros más fuerte y me salvo la vida cuando estuve en una misión tediosa. Además, Xeno-san es una que es realmente atenta y se preocupa por los demás. –No tan convencidos, abos tuvieron la confianza en las palabras de ella-

 **Zhanshi** : Sí es así, necesitare hablar con él. Espero y no le importe. –Ella niega y se retira para traerlo- Ojalá no sea un truco lo que esté pasando… sabía que no era buena idea mandarla con esos patrulleros.

 **Hua** : Entiendo tu pesar, después de todo, ella es una de las mejores de su generación. –Mira como su hija le da una diculpa que estaba por darla como arrodillarse, pero vio como Xeno la detuvo y tras unas palabras, ambos rieron-

-No era una risa actuada o forzada de su parte, se veía profunda, como si ambos ya se conocieran. Pero esa vista se detuvo cuando se acercó a ellos-

 **Xeno** : Así que Zhanshi-dono quiere hablar conmigo, ¿dónde desea que sea el lugar? –Moviendo levemente su cola, le hizo una señal para que entrara a una casa con él- Entonces, ¿de qué desea hablar?

 **Zhanshi** : Seré directo, ¿qué haces con mi hija?

 **Xeno** : Acompañarla en su viaje para verlos a ustedes, además de supervisarla como su maestro y compañero. Creo que ella ya había hablado de eso antes.

 **Zhanshi** : Debe de haber otra cosa, todos los demonios siempre guardan algo de fondo.

 **Xeno** : Ya comprendo, así que usted también piensa eso de mí, sólo por lo que soy. –Colocando ambas manos en su espalda, empieza a caminar levemente- Disculpe por no cumplir sus expectativas, pero no puedo darme el lujo de cambiar quien soy.

 **Zhanshi** : Te prohibido el acercarte a mi hija, ¿entendiste?

 **Xeno** : Creo que eso no será posible, Zhanshi-dono.

 **Zhanshi** : Con que quieres llegar a eso. –Toma una postura de pelea- Da tu mejor golpe, haré lo imposible por el bien de Fi.

 **Xeno** : ¿Mi mejor golpe? –Sus rasgadas pupilas dieron un leve brillo con lo que el monje no pudo evitar ver ese cambio- Pensé que una persona como usted que ha pasado por un duro entrenamiento, ha entrado en un nivel de iluminación sería más racional… y aun lo sigo creyendo eso.

 **Zhanshi** : Pensé que ibas a atacar. –Baja su postura de pelea-

 **Xeno** : En un pasado lo hubiera hecho… es más, este planeta hubiera sido destruido. –Mira el interior de la casa- Pero fui educado para dejar esos pensamientos atrás.

 **Zhanshi** : Así que siempre eres uno de ellos.

 **Xeno** : No lo negare, eso sería rechazar lo que soy. –Aprieta su puño recortando aquella sensación en la arena de hace años- Pero eso no definirá en quien puedo ser.

 **Zhanshi** : Explícate.

 **Xeno** : Por años, estuve cargando en mi espalda el peso de todos mis errores que hice. Todas aquellas vidas y planetas que culmine ahora las intento pagar con proteger otras. –Sacando el rastreador peculiar, oprime una serie de comandos con lo que se muestra un holograma de la ciudad-

 **Zhanshi** : ¿Qué intentas hacer ahora?

 **Xeno** : Mostrarle a ella. –Sale la imagen de la jefa del lugar- Gracias a ella, pude cambiar en una parte. Le debo tanto, que nunca podré pagar mi deuda. –El monje se queda en silencio- Tal vez piense que puedo estarlo engañando porque según eso hacen todos los demonios.

 **Zhanshi** : …

 **Xeno** : No lo culpo, antes pensaba muchas veces que nunca podría cambiar… pero ella fue un motivo. –Eso le llamo la atención- Por mi apariencia y mi forma de expresar no pude hacer lazos de amistan con casi nadie, pero a ella no le importo. –Guardando su rastreador, lo mira a los ojos- Su hija es la primera persona que conozco a excepción de la Suprema kaio-shin del tiempo que no me teme.

 **Zhanshi** : …

 **Xeno** : Permítame decirle algo, Zhanshi-dono. Su hija es la persona más amable, atenta, comprensiva, educada y bella que he conocido. Aunque su defecto es que es humana, yo mismo protegeré a Fi siendo su armadura contra este universo hostil.

 **Zhanshi** : Tus palabras resultan confusas, pero veo profundidad en ellas. –Caminando a un cuarto, regresa con una caja en manos- Dime, Xenomorfo-san, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer por ella?

 **Xeno** : Acompañarla y ser su armadura. –La mirada de ambos se cruza con lo que le entrega una piedra a él- ¿Y esto?

 **Zhanshi** : Prométeme que cuidaras de mi preciosa y dulce Fi, ¡promete que la cuidaras con tu propia vida! –La piedra esférica resulto ser una esmeralda opaca-

-Xeno al ver la mirada firme en el rostro del padre de ella, cerró los ojos y arrodillándose, levanta ambas manos-

 **Xeno** : Incluso en otra vida, seguiré cuidando de ella. –La piedra empezó a dar un leve brillo con lo que un anillo morado se trazó en su meridiano con lo que el humano asintió y le entrego la gema-

 **Zhanshi** : Gracias por la plática, Xenomorfo-san. –Con una reverencia, Xeno se retira al exterior siendo que la noche ya había caído en el pueblo- Ya puedes salir.

 **Hua** : Entonces, ¿qué piensas de sus palabras? A mi parecer, lo decía en serio. –Saliendo de un cuarto, cruza una barrera que la tenía alejada de su percepción de Ki-

 **Zhanshi** : La gema se ilumino y se marcó con su esencia, no se necesita nada más para que yo lo acepte. –Ambos caminan a la puerta de su casa- Aunque estoy sorprendido de que fuera un arcosiano quien se enlazara con ella.

 **Hua** : Ella siempre ha sido especial, siempre nos ha dado y nos dará sorpresas. Después de todo, Xeno-san es un demonio y ella nuestro ángel. –Da una leve risa- Eso me trae recuerdos.

 **Zhanshi** : Y pensar que tenías cierto aire de él cuando te conocí. –Muestra la misma gema, pero esta era de un jade y esmeralda combinados-

 **Hua** : Qué te puedo decir, a veces el demonio más poderoso y cruel resulto ser el ángel más bondadoso y fuerte de todos.

 **…**

-El frío de la noche cubría el exterior, aunque na neblina le daba un aspecto algo apagado, una parte de la vegetación estaba iluminada por el brillo de la luna y las estrellas pintaban el firmamento oscuro-

-Sentado en el gélido suelo, Xeno miraba aquella gema con los mismos ojos de cuando miraba el océano. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella apareció-

 **Fi** : Hola, Xeno-san. –Se acerca un poco- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo. –Negando, se sienta a un lado de él con lo que permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que…- Xeno-san… en verdad lo siento si oto-sama te hizo pasar un momento incomodo, mañana partiremos de regreso para regresar a nuestro trabajo.

 **Xeno** : Fi-san, tengo una pregunta para ti. –Le muestra la gema a lo que ella la toma con cuidado- ¿Qué significa esta joya?

 **Fi** : Esta es la gema que mi gente a utilizado por generaciones para demostrar el lazo que hay entre 2 personas. Una vez la gema comparte el color representante de 2 individuos, es un hecho de lo que sienten ambos. –El color esmeralda se movía a su vez que el morado rotaba- ¿Dónde encontraste esta?

 **Xeno** : Tú padre me la dio cuando… -Volteando para otro lado, parecía no poder decir esas palabras-

 **Fi** : No tienes que decir nada que no quieras decir, pero tenemos que devolverla a quienes le pertenecen. –Cuando se iba a levantar, la cola de Xeno se enrolla en la cintura de ella con delicadeza- Xeno-san.

 **Xeno** : Tú padre me la dio cuando me pregunto si yo cuidaría por ti… -Las mejillas de ella empezaron a colorarse de un rojo, pero fue aún mayor al ver que el demonio del frío también estaba ruborizado- Por eso pregunte su significado…

 **Fi** : Eso quiere decir que está es mi gema y el color es de… -Señalándose lentamente, el corazón de ambos empezó a acelerarse por lo que estaba pasando- Xeno-san…

 **Xeno** : Creo que lo mejor sería que yo hablara primero. –Volteándose, sus orificios auriculares empezaron a echar humo tal cual tetera- Tú me has cambiado en muchos aspectos, tanto que estas a la par que mi querida madre.

 **Fi** : …

 **Xeno** : Si es posible revertir esto, no te detendré… ¿quién quisiera estar con un demonio que arrebato incontables vidas con sus propias manos? –Soltando su agarre para levantarse, ella lo tumba quedando encima de el-

 **Fi** : Xeno-san… Xeno-san… ¡Xeno-san! –Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, estas no eran de tristeza- Yo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué?

 **Fi** : Yo soy quien quiere estar con un demonio. –Sus brillantes ojos jade estaba húmedos por las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, un pequeño hipo le dio dándole una apariencia más adorable- ¡Yo quiero formar parte de la vida de Xeno-san!

-Levantándose del cuerpo de Xeno, él envuelve sus blindados brazos alrededor de ella donde aquella calidez logro ser una mostrando los sentimientos de ambos. Durando un rato el abrazo, ambos se separan viéndose a los ojos-

 **Xeno** : Gracias por aceptarme, Fi-san. –Con su mascarilla retraída, da una sonrisa alegre-

 **Fi** : Yo también, gracias por estar conmigo, Xeno-kun.

* * *

 **[** Reino Celestial, Nido del tiempo, fecha desconocida (+3 años) **]**

-Sentados en el basto prado de la cámara principal de la ciudad toki-toki, 2 individuos mantenían una conversación alegre, él movía su cola lentamente de un lado y ella sostenía en su regazo un pájaro de poder temporal-

 **Xeno** : Entonces, te toca.

 **Fi** : Bien. –Meditando un poco sobre la pregunta que podría hacerle, la idea llega- Lo tengo, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

 **Xeno** : Mmmh… Es una pregunta interesante, pero creo que no tendría uno en específico. –Hundiéndose en sus recuerdos, una escena se ve donde él tenía sus hojas y colores en un planeta verdoso donde Chronoa le había pedido que dibujara lo que le llamara la atención- Creo que un tipo de conejo.

 **Fi** : Son realmente lindos, bueno, es tu turno, Xeno-kun. –Antes de que hiciera una pregunta, alguien se le adelanto-

 **Chronoa** : ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –El rostro de ambos se sonrojo levemente con lo que voltearon a ver que ella se acercaba- Vamos, tengo curiosidad.

 **Fi** : ¡Chronoa-sama…! -Inclinando su cabeza, se levanta nuevamente- Por favor, no haga ese tipo de preguntas.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Por qué no? Tengo curiosidad por los detalles que los unieron. –Recargándose en Xeno, este ya se le había baja el sonrojo- ¿O me vas a decir tú?

 **Xeno** : Es malo meterse en las conversaciones de los demás, Chronoa-okasama.

 **Chronoa** : No seas malo, sólo era pura curiosidad. –Al ver que ambos no iban a decir nada, ella da un suspiro de derrota- Bueno, los dejare para que sigan en su cita. Tengo otro asunto que debo de atender. –Retirándose, ambos se miran-

 **Xeno** : Lo siento, a veces se comporta de esa manera.

 **Fi** : De te preocupes… por cierto, Xeno-kun. –La mira a sus ojos jade- ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí? –Su cola dejo de moverse a lo que ella mueve los hombros apenada por hacer esa pregunta-

 **Xeno** : Bueno… creo que es tu personalidad. –El color de su negra armadura empezó a cambiar a un rojo- Eres realmente única, y amable… eso me llamo la atención de ti.

 **Fi** : Xeno-kun…

 **Xeno** : Ahora, ¿tú que viste en mí? Aunque sé que tengo muchas buenas cualidades, ¿cuál fue la que más te atrajo? –Ambos dan una leve risa por ello hasta que se dispuso a hablar-

 **Fi** : Tus ojos.

 **Xeno** : ¿Mis ojos?

 **Fi** : Sí… Son salvajes, irradiantes de poder y seguridad, pero también muestran el largo y doloroso camino que has vivido hasta ahora. –Tomando su mano, parecía no terminar- Y contrastan con tu piel, una armadura que se hizo para poder soportar el tormento con la intención de cubrir tu corazón.

-Ahora pone su mano en la gema central de Xeno mientras él estaba expulsando bastante vapor. Habiendo perdiendo el miedo, se acercaba ella cada vez más al demonio del frío el cual aumentaba el calor irradiado-

 **Chronoa** : Fufufu, ¿así que ya tendré nietos? –Y el momento termino cuando ambos se asustaron y nuevamente se sonrojaron aún más por la escena en la que estaban- Vamos, sólo estaba jugando.

 **Xeno** : ¡No juegue de esa manera! –Agitado, Fi se daba aire con su mano por el exceso de calor- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Chronoa** : Siento interrumpirlos, pero es momento de que tengas que ir por un pedido, ya que ningún patrullero la ha podido realizarla. –Le entrega un pergamino- Te recomiendo que vayas de inmediato. –Se aleja dejándolos solos-

 **Xeno** : Pues, tengo que ir. –Viendo, la estrella era del mismo nivel que él- Y creo que no podré llevarte, ¿podrías esperar aquí?

 **Fi** : Sí, no te preocupes. –Ya más calmada, asiente con lo que se levanta no sin antes ser detenido por ella-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué sucede?

 **Fi** : ¡Clin, clin! Ahora tienes mi súper armadura, no quiero que te pase nada malo. –Tocando la gema morada del pecho de Xeno, él sonríe dentro de su mascarilla con lo que le da un abrazo que ella corresponde- Gracias. –Poco a poco empieza a ser transportado por un portal-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7(realidad alterna), Planeta tierra, fecha desconocida (+2 años) **]**

-En una casa algo separada del resto, se encontraba dando vueltas un demonio del frío color azabache. Su mirada y postura se veían nerviosa al mismo tiempo que el sudor recorría su frente-

 **Daiki** : Tienes que tranquilizarte, Xeno-san. –Un joven de test musculosa (ni tanto), de cabellera alborotada en puntas de un color negro que vestía un traje de color azul marino con líneas blancas muy delgadas estaba intentando controlar a su amigo-

 **Xeno** : ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡¿Crees que puedo tranquilizarme?! –Gritándole en su cara, unos brazos verdes se estiran hasta sentarlo en una silla-

 **Zerlik** : No es momento para estar gritando. –Un namekusei de color verde brillante con almohadillas amarillas/anaranjadas que estaba vistiendo el mismo traje que el saiyajin pone sus manos en sus cintura- Sólo relájate.

 **Xeno** : Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. –Un poco más tranquilo, se mira en un espejo que estaba delante de todos- Sólo que aún no lo puedo creer.

 **Daiki** : Nadie está preparado para lo que está por pasar, sólo se le puede hacer frente.

 **Xeno** : ¿De veras? –Entrecierra su mirada al saiyajin- ¿Y si fuera Estela? –Volteando su cabeza sin querer contestar, él da un largo suspiro- Lo siento.

 **Daiki** : Descuida, es entendible que estés nervioso.

 **Zerlik** : Chicos, creo que nos tardamos mucho discutiendo sobre esto, el tiempo se nos acaba y aun no te pones el traje. –Viendo el reloj, era claro que faltaban 10 minutos-

 **Xeno** : Entonces, terminemos con esto.

 **…**

-En otro cuarto que daba a la plaza central, estaba parados 3 personas siendo una que llevaba un largo vestido nupcial de color plateado con blanco y morado profundo, unas mangas recortadas que cubrían sus manos y unos tacones blancos. Su cabello ahora estaba arreglado al mismo tiempo que un velo la cubría-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo de último momento? –Una bella joven de cabellera cian que vestía una camiseta de color azul claro con una falta de un color más oscuro-

 **Fi** : Por favor, Mikoto-sempai, nunca podría hacer eso. –Lo nervioso se veía en su rostro junto con el acaloramiento de sus mejillas- Es sólo que…

 **Estela** : No creías que este día llegara tan rápido, ¿verdad? –Una joven de color de ojos rosado intenso contrastaba con su cabellera larga en puntas de un color blanco puro. Ella tenía una blusa azul con mangas negras y un chaleco color arena, un pantalón delgado de color azul verdoso metálico y unos grilletes amarillos-

 **Fi** : Exacto, Estela-sama. –Sus suaves manos temblaban levemente- Estoy muy emocionada y asustada, no quisiera que nada malo pasara.

 **Mikoto** : Por favor, nos tienes a nosotros de tu lado como damas de honor y guardaespaldas, dudo que alguien quisiera hacer algo absurdo. –Pone su brazo alrededor de ella-

 **Estela** : Concuerdo con mi hermana, disfrute lo mejor que puedas. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es tu día, Fi-chan. –Con una sonrisa reconfortante, las puertas se abren iniciando la ceremonia-

-El clima era perfecto, las nubes combinadas con el soleado día y las aves cantando eran signos de buen presagio-

-En frente de una alfombra de color rojo, caminaban ellas hasta separarse y darle paso a sus padres quienes estaban lo mejor vestidos con sus túnicas. Los invitados miraban la belleza de mujer en la que se había convertido-

-En la base donde estaba esperándolos 2 personas, siendo una Chronoa en su forma definida y a quien correspondía su corazón. Xeno estaba hipnotizado al ver la gracia con la que caminaba al altar hasta estar frente a él-

-La mirada de ambos por fin se cruzaron y la vergüenza empezó a ganar terreno en sus rostro-

 **Xeno** : Te ves hermosa, Fi. –Sin su mascarilla, expreso su más grande sentimiento-

 **Fi** : Muchas gracias, y tú te ves muy apuesto, Xeno-kun.

 **Chronoa** : Querido invitados, estamos aquí presentes para unir a estas 2 personas especiales en un lazo eterno que perdurará no importe cualquier circunstancia. –Todos toman asiento- Fi Kibohana y Xenomorfo ahora compartirán sus vidas para volverla una, y esta gema es la prueba de ello. –La saiyajin albina camina a ellos dejando una caja y dando una leve reverencia va y vuelve a tomar su lugar-

- **Chronoa** al abrirla revela que era una diadema de cadena con aquella joya de alto significado colgando de un lado, está fue colocada lentamente en la cabeza de Fi mientras Xeno la descubría-

 **Chronoa** : Ahora, es momento de escuchar lo que dirán los novios.

 **Xeno** : No hay palabras o forma de expresar el sentimiento mío que te tengo… a pesar de ser visto como un monstruo y tener el pecado de mi pasado como mis cadenas, tú fuiste aquella luz que me hizo ver más. –Mira a Chronoa- Tú también lo fuiste. –Varios dan una leve risa al igual que ella- Tu calidez logro sacarme de mi fría coraza, tu compasión cambio a mi persona y tu amor elimino el monstruo que alguna vez fui… Por eso, yo, Xenomorfo, juro que te protegeré con mi vida y estaré contigo en está y en todas las demás vidas.

 **Fi** : Acepto tus sentimientos y espero que tu aceptes los míos. –Sus ojos estaban levemente mojados por las lágrimas de alegría- Cuando me adentre a un mundo fuera de esto muros, todos siempre me trataron con delicadeza y evitaban que me hiciera daño. Pero cuando no conocimos, tú me hiciste ver lo que era realmente tener una vida. Muchas veces me caí y cuando mucho me decían que no hiciera nada, tú me levantaste y me hiciste volver a pelear hasta que pudiera superar ese muro. –Un recuerdo de sus primeras misiones donde ella recibía gran parte de los golpes al estar en entrenamiento- Fue doloroso, pero estuviste ahí dándome ánimos de seguir adelante, siendo un muro, pero no interponiéndose en mi camino.

 **Mikoto** : Oh sí, muchas veces estaba a punto de llorar, si no fuera por el consuelo de Xeno. –Murmurando eso, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su hermana- Oye.

 **Fi** : Siempre estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome en todo. Tu mirada me encanto, tu fortaleza me alentó y tu persona me enamoro… yo quiero estar junto a ti y formar una vida a tu lado.

 **Chronoa** : Creo que no hay duda del lazo que ambos sienten, de ser así, por el poder de los dioses creadores y la bendición mía, yo uno a Fi Kibohana y Xenomorfo en un lazo que el tiempo perdurara por siempre. –Los invitados se levantaron al ver llegar el momento- Y como dirían, puedes besar a la novia.

-La alegría de ambos recorrió su cuerpo al compartir ese gesto de amor, las personas aplaudían y gritaban por el compromiso de aquella chica esmeralda que había hechizado a un demonio, o un demonio que pudo encontrar a alguien quien pudo ver tras esa pesada armadura-

-Aquella gema en la diadema de Fi, dio un brillo cerrando por completo el lazo de ambos dando inicio a su nueva vida juntos-

* * *

 **[** Fairy tail **]**

-El pergamino termino por reproducir la última imagen antes de apagarse y cerrarse. El cuarto estaba callado, los espectadores de aquellas escenas se mantenían en silencio hasta que una empezó a temblar y con ellos varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro-

 **Juvia** : ¡Wua…! ( **/** No sé la onomatopeya de los sollozos, así que será así **/** ) Es… es… ¡es tan hermoso! –Ahora su magia de agua no ayudaba, puesto que lloraba a cascadas con lo que el cuarto se empezó a inundar un poco-

 **Mirajane** : Que hermosa chica pudo conocer Xeno-san. –Se limpiaba las lágrimas pequeñas de sus ojos- No hay duda que fue muy feliz.

 **Lucy** : Eso explica esa temática de su nave y aquella voz en la entrada… me siento realmente feliz de que, aun teniendo una vida trágica, pudo encontrar a alguien quien lo ama. –Sonríe al ver que su querido amigo blindado resulto ser cariñoso al final-

 **Erza** : Aun cuando todos lo miraron como un monstruo, demostró tener más sentimientos que varias personas. No cabe duda que es alguien a quien admirar. –Dice con mucho respeto en su voz- Y Fi-san se ve que es alguien realmente agradable.

 **Makarov** : Nunca pensé que tendría esa clase de sentimiento o una esposa, pero estaba equivocado y creo que merece mis más sinceras disculpas. –Ahora, miro que ya no había más rollos- Pero aun cuando vimos todo esto, no encontramos nada que lo logro calmar.

 **Lucy** : Tienes razón, maestro, pero la única opción que tenemos es esperar a que Levy-chan logre contactarse con un amigo de Xeno.

 **Makarov** : Parece ser que así será. –Se levanta para dar un leve salto a su escritorio, puesto que este estaba aún seco por las constantes lágrimas de Juvia- Natsu y los demás no parecen haber llegado, creo que es momento de ir con ellos e intentar razonar con el consejo sobre Xeno.

 **Levy** : Sólo debemos de pensar en algo que le podamos decir al consejo, algo que los convenza. –Meditando un poco, se veía a Mirajane consolar a Juvia quien había detenido su llanto- ¿Alguna idea?

 **Juvia** : ¿Qué tal si les mostramos la vida de Xeno-san?

 **Mirajane** : Creo que eso es muy riesgoso, juvia-san.

 **Juvia** : ¿Por qué? A cualquiera le daría en el corazón el ver la historia de Xeno-san.

 **Erza** : Pero también mirarían los actos que ha hecho, el poder que posee y la idea de que su universo es superior al nuestro.

 **Lucy** : Entonces tenemos que esperar a que ellos hayan hecho un avance o algo por el estilo. –Vuelve a tomar asiento al igual que todos- Ahora debemos de plantear las cosas que vimos.

 **Mirajane** : Vimos su nacimiento, su exilio que lo condujo a su madre adoptiva, su pesar por arreglar sus pecados, cuando la conoció y su boda… ¿creo que ninguna cosa puede ser el resultante de su estado actual?

 **Makarov** : Podemos hacer teorías, pero eso no nos ayudara sin algún respaldo o afirmación. –Acariciando su barba, una idea surgió- Podría ser que es un arranque de locura que pueda tener su especie, si mal no recuerdo habían dicho que su él podía tener momentos donde perdiera la compostura.

 **Levy** : De hecho, eso no suena tan mal… -Meditando un poco, ahora ella era la de la idea- ¿Qué tal si le traemos algún recuerdo que le haga recordarnos o calmarlo?

 **Lucy** : Tal vez pueda funcionar. –Con ánimos, toma un pergamino- Iré a la nave de Xeno y traeré una cosa que vimos para ver si reacciona.

 **Mirajane** : Yo te ayudo, Lucy-san.

 **Makarov** : Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a ayudar a un amigo. –Todas asienten con alegría, pero 2 de ellas se quedaron quietas y congeladas- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Erza** y Lucy: …

 **Mirajane** : ¿Lucy-san? ¿Erza? –Ambas voltearon en una dirección en específico antes de que un temblor sacudiera levemente el gremio- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Erza** : No puede ser… no otra vez. –Su voz parecía seria y preocupante-

 **Lucy** : Pero… ¿Qué hicieron? –Nuevamente, un temblor sacudió el gremio, pero este era más fuerte-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué sucede?

 **Juvia** : No me digan que fue… -Se tapa su boca antes de terminar la frase-

 **Levy** : Imposible, el consejo de magia está muy lejos, ningún mago puede desprender tal poder.

 **Lucy** : Él no es un mago.

 **Erza** : Es la misma presión que emanaba Xeno antes de que él… de que él se volviera de oro con su trasformación. –El cuerpo de ambas empezó a temblar un poco- Pero su Ki es diferente…

 **Lucy** : Se siente… malvado.

 **Juvia** : El consejo tuvo que hacerle algo a Xeno-san antes de que pudieran llegar a él.

 **Makarov** : ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato! Ellos no saben el nivel de destrucción que puede ocasionar. –Todos salen del al exterior siendo visto por algunos miembros del gremio que no sabían que estaba pasando- ¡No hay tiempo para probar teorías, tenemos que ir por esas cosas!

 **Mirajane** : Levy-san y yo iremos a su nave. –Mira al resto- Xeno-san puede convertirse en una amenaza para el reino, y ustedes 2 son las más capacitadas para poder retenerlo. –Mira a Lucy y Erza quienes asienten-

 **Levy** : Concuerdo con Mira, así podré investigar directamente en las computadoras de su nave y poder contactarnos con alguien.

 **Erza** : Entonces ten esto. –Le entrega un pergamino- No pude abrirlo de ninguna forma, tal vez puedas hallar una forma en su nave.

 **Makarov** : No pienso sacrificar a mis hijos, pero… ¿pueden hacer tiempo? –La maga celestial y de re-equipamiento asienten- Yo preparare algunas cosas si esto se sale de control.

 **Juvia** : Juvia quiere ayudar. –Antes de salir corriendo, es detenida por el maestro Makarov- Maestro.

 **Makarov** : Lo siento Juvia, pero te necesito. –Con su mirada serie, ella asiente- Vayan con cuidado. –Todas asienten y se retiran- *Por los dioses, que nada malo pase*

* * *

-Corriendo por el bosque, la maga albina y la maga de escritura llegan a la nave que donde escribieron el código y pudieron entrar nuevamente-

 **Levy** : No tenemos mucho tiempo, busca en su cuarto las cosas mientras yo intento contactarme con alguien.

 **Mirajane** : Entendido. –Corriendo por los pasillos, se pierde el ruido de sus zapatillas resonando por el piso-

 **Levy** : Okey, tranquilízate Levy, estás frente a una posible extinción planetaria, ¿qué es lo peor que pasar para llegar a eso? –Sudando frío, toma asiento en una silla esférica donde empezó a presionar botones en un teclado orográfico en la computadora central-

-Aunque pareciera absurdo, una señal apareció en la computadora central siendo un mensaje comunicador. La suerte le sonrió y con ello acepto la llamada-

 **Zerlik** : Hola, Xeno-san, me estaba preguntando si… -El namek mira a la joven humana quien lo reconoció- ¿Qué haces en la nave de Xeno-san?

 **Levy** : ¡Lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo estamos en problemas! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

 **Zerlik** : Oye, tranquilízate. –Junta sus grandes manos con lo que da un suspiro- Primero responde a mi pregunta y luego a está, ¿quién eres?

 **Levy** : Lo siento, somos amigos de Xeno-san y él está en problemas, por eso entre a su nave e intente contactarme con alguien que lo conozca. Y mi nombre es Levy McGarden.

 **Zerlik** : Entonces, Levy McGarden-san, mi nombre es… -Es interrumpido-

 **Levy** : Zerlik, lo sé, los vimos en los pergaminos de Xeno.

 **Zerlik** : Parece que te estas poniendo a estudiar, eres muy inteligente para usar la tecnología de Xeno-san. –Limpia sus lentes un poco con un pañuelo- Por cierto, ¿dijiste que viste unos pergaminos? ¿acaso son estos? –Muestra un pergamino igual-

 **Levy** : Sí, así son. –Saca el pergamino que Erza le dio- Los abrirnos para ver cómo ayudarlo, pero no encontramos nada… pero no pudimos abrir este. –Mirando el pergamino, observa que el namek estaba quieto- ¿Hola?

 **Zerlik** : ¿De dónde sacaste ese pergamino? ¿Acaso pudieron quitarle la magia que tenía?

 **Levy** : Me lo dio una amiga cuando lo encontró en el cuarto de Xeno… y ¿qué es eso de que tenía magia?

 **Zerlik** : Ya veo el problema… y es uno grave. –Se rasca la nuca preocupado, cosa que inquieta más a la maga- Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, pero hagas lo que hagas tú o tus amigos, no le hagan recordar cosas de su pasado.

 **Levy** : ¿Qué cosas? Y ¿por qué no?

 **Zerlik** : Como veo que viste su historia, es más que obvio que miras a Fi-san. –Ella asiente- Por eso, no le traigas nada que le haga recordarla…

 **Levy** : Un momento. –Viendo esa indicación, sale corriendo al cuarto de Xeno donde debería de estar Mirajane, pero ya no estaba al igual que unas cosas. Corriendo nuevamente al comunicador, su rostro reflejaba preocupación- ¿Qué pasa si mira algo que le recuerde el pasado?

 **Zerlik** : Si miraste cuando era joven, ¿verdad? –Ella vuelve a asentir- Pues volverá a su estado más primitivo… una maquina destructiva. –Eso le heló la sangre-

 **Levy** : Pero… la vida de Xeno es tan alegre, ¿por qué actuaría así? –Una mueca triste cubre la cara de Zerlik-

 **Zerlik** : El pergamino se abre con un comando de voz, y ese es «Evento». –El pergamino desprende su tapadera dando paso a que se abra- Si quieres saber qué paso, mira por ti misma.

 **Levy** : ¿Qué paso?

 **Zerlik** : Algo que cambio a todos ... no por nada es «El evento» ...

 **Aleta**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►Diría que los retoques con sus ideas sobre lo que pasará o el motivo de su estado actual, pero son pocos quienes comentaron.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haberlo leído y hemos visto en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Los Pergaminos del Fin y del Inicio.  
 **Título:** **«** La pelea final, Fairy Tail vs Xeno (parte 1) **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **No diré mucho en esta parte, sólo que he actualizado mucho está historia... y, aunque me gustaría dejarla un poco para darle paso a las que faltan, muy posiblemente saque otro capítulo. Pero bueno, qué se va a hacer.**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo el disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ):** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande es un salto de escena mayor o separar formatos

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Zerlik** : ¿De dónde sacaste ese pergamino? ¿Acaso pudieron quitarle la magia que tenía?

 **Levy** : Me lo dio una amiga cuando lo encontró en el cuarto de Xeno… Un momento, ¿qué es eso de que tenía magia?

 **Zerlik** : Ya veo el problema… y es uno muy grave. –Se rasca la nuca preocupado, cosa que inquieta aún más a la maga- Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, pero hagas lo que hagas, tú o tus amigos, no le hagan recordar cosas de su pasado.

 **Levy** : ¿Qué cosas? Y ¿por qué no?

 **Zerlik** : Como veo que viste su historia, es más que obvio que miras a Fi-san. –Ella asiente- Por eso, no le traigas nada que le haga recordarla…

 **Levy** : Un momento. –Viendo esa indicación, sale corriendo al cuarto de Xeno donde debería de estar Mirajane, pero ya no estaba al igual que unas cosas. Corriendo nuevamente al comunicador, su rostro reflejaba preocupación- ¿Qué pasa si mira algo que le recuerde el pasado?

 **Zerlik** : Si miraste cuando era joven, ¿verdad? –Ella vuelve a asentir- Pues volverá a su estado más primitivo… una maquina destructiva. –Eso le helo la sangre-

 **Levy** : Pero… la vida de Xeno es tan alegre, ¿por qué actuaría así? –Una mueca triste cubre la cara de Zerlik-

 **Zerlik** : El pergamino se abre con un comando de voz, y ese es «Evento». –El pergamino desprende su tapadera dando paso a que se abra- Si quieres saber qué paso, mira por ti misma.

 **Levy** : ¿Qué paso?

 **Zerlik** : Algo que cambio a todos… no por nada es «El evento».

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Era/Concejo de magia **]**

-El estruendo proveniente de la parte baja del consejo dio paso a que sonara una sirena de alarma en señal de estar bajo ataque. La ciudad escucho el ruido a su vez que el rugir de la tierra, las personas salían de sus viviendas y locales para ver una nube de humo negro elevándose al mismo tiempo que pedazos de escombros llovían por la cercanía del edificio del foco-

-Atravesando una de las paredes, una figura emergió tomando la atención de las personas. Su figura con blindaje de pinchos, su piel oscura y aquel aire amenazante puso inquieto a las personas-

-Xeno observa que no había nadie, con lo que se aleja a paso lento a la parte baja de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos al ver que se acercaba aquel individuo que parecía un demonio hizo que se encerraran en cualquier lugar disponible-

-Las calles que una vez estuvieron llenas de ruido, se encontraban calladas. El sonido parecido a metal chocando con la roca del suelo era lo único audible, tanto que los mismos animales se alejaron-

-Observando el cielo de medio día, su respiración se calmó al mismo tiempo que dejo de apretar sus puños, su cola se movía con más libertad y sus pupilas se dilataban un poco. Mirando un árbol de gran tamaño, se acercó hasta estar frente a este-

-Lentamente coloco una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol sintiendo lo fresco que era, el viento soplaba levemente en su rostro con lo que cerro sus ojos y nuevamente se hundió en sus recuerdos-

-Ahí estaba él, parado en un plano parecido al actual, sólo que era más verde y con mucha vegetación, la luz del día iluminaba el lugar con un brillo único, las especies animales cantaban sutilmente. Pero lo más importante, en un gran árbol estaba ella acostada en una manta blanca mientras sonreía con alegría y le llamaba para que fuera con ella-

-Su corazón sintió una calidez naciendo de su interior, acercándose poco a poco a ella, la bella imagen del lugar empezó a esfumarse. Con temor, se acercó lo más rápido que podía, pero sólo se alejaba. El pánico lo dominaba cada vez más con lo que abrió los ojos y de un movimiento de su mano, destruyo el grueso tronco del árbol que cayo con un ruido sordo-

-Aun parado en su lugar, el ruido de muchas pisadas tomó su atención para ver que ahora eran docenas de caballeros de las runas los cuales tenían sus lanzas y bastones apuntándole. Caminando al frente, era un hombre delgado de estatura media, con pelo negro y largo, recogido en un moño grande en la parte posterior de la cabeza, con dos golpes enmarcan su rostro y un mechón rebelde que cubre la frente y los ojos de color similar-

 **Lahar** : Usted se ha vuelto un criminal por atacar la cede del concejo de magia y a sus mandatarios, ríndanse ahora y sufra las consecuencias de sus actos. –Varios guardias empezaron a rodearlo-

-Inmutándose, siguió su camino ignorando a sus captores, cosa que no les pareció para nada bien-

 **Lahar** : Si así lo quieres, les doy permiso de que utilicen la fuerza bruta. –Varios asintieron y se abalanzaron al arcosiano el cual seguía caminando. Cuando las puntas metálicas de sus lanzas chocaron con la armadura de Xeno, estas se rompieron de tal forma como si las hubieran chocado contra un muro de acero-

-Viendo que las lanzas no funcionaron, decidieron usar el palo de su arma como arma contundente, pero estas se partían cuando chocaban con su cuerpo. Ellos no estaban sorprendidos de que sus armas no funcionaran, lo estaban porque no le habían hecho nada de daño, ni siquiera lo tambalearon un poco-

 **Lahar** : *Ni un rasguño* Lanzadores, inmovilícenlo. –Asintiendo, varios círculos mágicos de diferentes colores, tamaños y escritos los cubrieron con lo que lanzaron múltiples ataques mágicos -

-Acuosos, somníferos, debilitadores, de drenaje, ígneos, aéreos, punzantes, cortantes, venenosos, eléctricos, explosivos y rocosos chocaban en su cuerpo tal cual ola en una inmensa roca de la costa-

 **Caballero** : ¡Señor, ninguno de nuestros ataques parece afectarle! –La múltiple lluvia de ataques físicos y mágicos resonaba en el lugar desgastando el terreno- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

 **Lahar** : Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a alguien así, pero lo más probable es que tenga una barrera mágica de algún tipo protegiéndolo ante nuestros ataques. Sólo debemos de seguir atacando.

 **Caballero** : Pero señor, ya hemos usado magia de drenaje para acabar con sus reservas mágicas. –Eso no se lo esperaba- Y lo más impactantes es que si está haciendo efecto la magia, pero no parece afectarle a su estado.

 **Lahar** : Imposible… ¿cómo puede seguir de pie si ya no tiene magia?

 **Caballero** : ¿Será un demonio de Tártaros?

 **Lahar** : De ser así, estamos frente a un enemigo excepcional. –Su mirada de disgusto se fijó en aquello ojos rojos apagados, cosa que le intrigo- ¡Alto al fuego!

 **Caballero** : Pero señor…

 **Lahar** : No vamos a atacarlo, ya vimos que nuestra fuerza no es suficiente para dañarlo… Así que tal vez quiera hablar viendo que no nos ha atacado él a nosotros.

 **Caballero** : ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?

 **Lahar** : Es lo que voy a averiguar. –Los caballeros se alejan dándole el paso a su capitán- ¿Cómo te llamas? –No recibió respuesta- Veo que no hablaras con nosotros, pero sé que si lo haces con el gremio de Fairy Tail. –Eso tomo levemente su atención- *Ya veo, así que si es amigo de ellos*

 **Caballero** : Capitán Lahar, nos acaban de informar que los miembros del consejo están sanos, pero mandaron la orden de ejecutar al individuo denominado como Xeno o X-12.

 **Lahar** : Entonces ya no hay necesidad de hablar con él. –Levantando su mano, Xeno nuevamente fue envuelto en múltiples sellos en forma de runas-Tu ejecución será realizada cuando descubramos una forma de dañarte o matarte.

 **Cabalero** : Capitán, también parecía susceptible a esto. –Levanta unos pedazos de la planta que habían tirado al suelo. Ahora se encontraba dañada, llena de polvo y con varias de sus hojas perforadas o arrancadas- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

 **Lahar** : Tírala a la basura, ya no nos sirve. –Tomando lo que quedaba de la planta, la bota al suelo- Ahora debemos de llevarlo a… -Todas las partes de armadura de los caballeros estaban tintineando por el miedo que empezó a tomar sus cuerpos-

-Aquellos ojos rojos observaron la planta en el suelo para dirigirse su mirada a Lahar que sentía como sus instintos le gritaban alejarse lo más rápido de él. Cosa que involuntariamente dio un paso atrás-

-Moviéndose sin mucho esfuerzo, las runas empezaron a brillar de tal manera que desaparecieron el cuerpo de Xeno. Ahora, tomando toda su atención, un paso fue suficiente para crear una onda de Ki que golpeo a los caballeros y a él lanzándolos varios metros atrás donde unos quedaron inconscientes y otros debilitados-

-Los caballeros de la runa se dividieron en 2 partes, unos corrían lejos de él mientras otros se llenaron de valor para pelear-

-Levantando su brazo a un costado con la mano extendida, la deslizo al otro costado creando un corte de Ki verde que además de golpear a los caballeros rebano un gran pedazo de tierra llevándose consigo varias casas dejando el terreno perfectamente plano (Todo despejado: Cell)-

-El resto corrían o intentaban esconderse en las casas fueron alcanzados por múltiples ráfagas de Ki explosivas que no sólo destruían parte de las viviendas, sino que también la armadura de ellos con lo que sus cuerpos muy mal heridos chocaban sin delicada con lo que fuera su primer obstáculo-

-Levantándose con mucho esfuerzo del suelo, vio como el número de su escuadrón se había reducido a 0. Buscando con su mirada al causante, la respiración empezó a faltarle al sentir algo apretando su cuello para levantarlo en el aire-

 **Lahar** : Tú… -Con el poco oxigeno que podía llegar a sus pulmones y cabeza, empezó a perder la conciencia poco a poco. Pero antes de sucumbir, de la mano de Xeno se creó una esfera de Ki que la acercaba al abdomen del mago-

-Iba a morir, esa era la idea que cruzo su mente. Nunca pensó que moriría de esta manera, está claro que amaba con pasión su trabajo como miembro del consejo y no le importaría perecer haciendo lo que le gusta. Pero el hecho de que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles contra un nuevo adversario le hizo dudar sobre su lugar-

-El consejo, el lugar donde estaba registrados y apoyaban los 4 magos más poderoso de todo el continente, un lugar donde ellos tenían todo el poder que quisieran. Todo eso se fue abajo con la llegada de este sujeto-

 **Lahar** : *Que gran honor, que sea quien me mate un ser de gran poder…* -Cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el calor en su estómago, el agarre del cuello se suavizo permitiéndole respirar un poco mejor- ¿Qué…?

-Parecía que ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente-

 **Natsu** : ¡Detente, Xeno! –El mago _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego había hecho escena-

 **Lahar** : *Fairy Tail…* -Cayendo al suelo, sostuvo su cuello al ver que estaban las marcas de aquel agarre- *¿Qué sucederá ahora? ...* *No, no es momento de pensar en lo que le pase a un mago, debo ir por refuerzos* -Arrastrándose, dejo atrás al monstruo y el mago que causaba más problemas al consejo-

 **…**

 **Natsu** : Dentente ahora Xeno. –Con su cara sería, le resultaba algo intimidador la mirada fría que recibía de su amigo/maestro- Sólo cálmate, venimos por ti.

-Sin recibir una respuesta verbal, sólo recibió aquella ráfaga de Ki que aún tenía en sus manos. Cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de X, logro absorber el ataque-

 **Natsu** : Si lo que quieres es pelear, que aquí no sea. –A lo lejos, las personas estaban entre cerca y alejándose por el peligro inminente- Saldrán lastimada muchas personas inocentes…

-Golpeando su cola contra él suelo, no parecía tener intenciones de escucharlo-

 **Natsu** : Supuse que terminarían, así las cosas. –Tirando sus pesas al suelo, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro mostrando sus colmillos de dragón, a su vez que sus puños se llenaron de fuego- Estoy encendido.

-Lanzándose con su puño en llamas, fue bloqueado por la mano abierta de Xeno el cual lo aprieta y lo lanza contra una casa destruyéndola en el proceso-

-Del edificio exploto en forma de múltiples torrentes de fuego por varias partes, de ella, salió disparado Natsu con su puño envuelto nuevamente en fuego, pero más este estaba más compacto-

-Desapareciendo de su alcance, el mago de fuego observa a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta muy tarde que algo duro choco contra su rostro lanzándolo contra otros edificios. Moviendo su cola, caminaba en busca de su adversario, pero no lo encontró cuando llego-

 **Natsu** : _¡Tajada Carmesí del dragón de 4 estrellas!_ –Xeno fue golpeado por un fuego en forma de filo en su espalda lanzándolo a unos pocos metros de distancia- Así que los ataques de Ki son más efectivos. –Para su mala suerte, el golpe apenas mancho su armadura-

-Extendiendo su mano, múltiples ráfagas de Ki salen disparadas a Natsu quien se cubrió con la intención de anular el mayor daño posible-

 **Natsu** : *No está pelean en serio… aunque es bueno, debo sacarlo de aquí* -Dando un gran salto, era su turno de disparar ráfagas de Ki anaranjadas las cuales impactaron en el arcosiano- Veamos si puedo hacer que me sigas. –Su ataque concluyo con el cuerpo de Xeno aun ileso, pero con marcas de los ataques ígneos- _¡Garra del dragón de fuego!_ –Su magia _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego fue disipada por el brazo extendido de Xeno- Sólo quería confirmar que la magia no sirve.

-En su mente, su instinto le hizo agacharse para esquivar un rayo rojo que le paso por encima que atravesando todo a su paso. Viendo atrás, una explosión dio por terminado el ataque-

Natsu: ¿¡Qué te pasa Xeno!? Pudiste haberme dado. –Alterado, no esperaba encontrarlo más cerca de lo que estaba, y aún más el que él tenía su mano extendida en su abdomen donde cargaba una ráfaga de Ki más compacta-

-Explotando, ahora fue lanzado más lejos donde no pudo protegerse de ninguna manera recibiendo el daño de lleno. Adolorido y con un ardor en su cuerpo, intento levantarse, pero un peso creció en la reciente herida, mirando, el pie blindado del demonio del frío lo detenía-

-Algo malo iba a pasar, e iba a ser muy doloroso. Levantando su pie, empezó a pisarlo con fuerza incrustándolo en el suelo rocoso. Dando gritos por el dolor, intento contenerse para no darle el lujo de que lo escuchara agonizar, pero el daño y la fuerza empezaron a incrementar-

-Agachándose, lo levanta de su bufanda con lo que lo vuelve a lanzar contra el suelo dejándolo semiconsciente. Extendiendo su dedo, el Ki empezó a acumularse en forma de un resplandor rojo que iba directo a la cabeza del mago de fuego-

-Pero, antes de que pudiera dispararlo, no reacciono cuando un cumulo de Ki gélido le golpeo de lado derribándolo y congelándolo en el proceso-

-Los pasos de alguien llegaron al lugar donde Natsu estaba en el suelo-

 **Gray** : Siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo, Natsu. –Levantando a su amigo, miro lo herido que estaba- Parece ser que no estaba conteniéndose.

 **Natsu** : Al contrario, ni siquiera estaba jugando conmigo. –Con dolor en cada palabra, lo recostó en una pared derrumbada- Me tomo por sorpresa, pero luego iré por la revancha.

 **Gray** : Esto ya no es un juego, Natsu. –Un crujido provino del bloque de hielo que estaba atrapado Xeno para romperse posteriormente- Tendré que resolver tus problemas como siempre.

 **Natsu** : ¡Cállate! … Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?

 **Gray** : Están alejando al mayor número de personas posibles de aquí. –Ya saliendo de la trampa de hielo, la mirada afilada de Xeno se centra en el mago de hielo- Dime todo lo que hiciste, pero rápido.

 **Natsu** : ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que me dio una paliza?

 **Gray** : No idiota, cualquier táctica que usaste, para ver si puedo aprovechar algo.

 **Natsu** : La magia es muy débil, pero el Ki si le afecta. Además, lo ataque con movimientos débiles y no me concentre tanto en sus movimientos.

 **Gray** : Entonces me cubriré y lo atacare con toda mi artillería. –Lanzando su playera al suelo, está era tan pesada que cae con un ruido duro- Si puedes, recupérate rápido. De no ser así, te daré tiempo para que lo hagas. –Una niebla de hielo empezó a cubrirlo para convertirse en un aura de Ki mezclada con su magia-

-Acelerando el paso tras dejar su marca en el suelo, Gray corre en dirección a Xeno quien también empezó a correr. Levantando su puño para golpear al mago, este se deslizo en último momento a un costado dando una ligera vuelta donde un círculo mágico se creó para compactarse-

 **Gray** : _¡Ice Maker, Corte álgido!_ –Un tajo en forma de media luna golpea a Xeno quien no pudo cubrirse del ataque que pudo rayar su dura armadura-

-Moviendo su blindada cola, el mago creador de hielo esquivo con varias volteretas para atrás. Cruzando sus brazos, una capa de hielo muy fino que desprendía un brillo tenue empezó a cubrirlo a su vez que su aura desapareció-

-En múltiples borrones, Gray esquivaba los golpes de Xeno el cual los resistía por la barrera que absorbía y reducía el impacto. El lugar empezó a bajar su temperatura a su vez que la tensión crecía en el lugar mientras formaban un diseño en el suelo que era cubierto de hielo-

 **Gray** : _¡Ice Maker, Resplandor glaciar de 3 estrellas!_ –Extendiendo su mano, una esfera de Ki azul cielo empezó a formarse mientras era cubierta por un anillo de hielo. Viendo eso, Xeno golpeo el suelo con fuerza provocando que múltiples pedazos de tierra se elevaran junto al mago-

-Aun cargando el ataque, Xeno apunta su mano con lo que dispara una ráfaga de Ki aún más concentrada que disparo a Gray quien no se inmuto al ataque recibiéndolo de lleno y destruyéndose en pedazos como un copo de nieve-

-Sorprendido, la temperatura descendió aún más en su costado para ver que aquel Gray que le había dado era un señuelo siendo el verdadero quien estaba detrás de él con aquel ataque mágico/Ki completamente cargado-

 **Gray** : ¡Ahhhh! –Golpeándolo en el rostro, una explosión gélida lo incrusta en el suelo mientras el hielo inmovilizaba su cuerpo. Elevando su vista, pudo observar al mago quien ahora estaba en el aire cayendo en su dirección- _¡Ice maker, Cordillera helada de 4 estrellas!_ –Una descomunal formación en forma de peonza (o trompo) de hielo y nieve se formó en sus pies, la punta fue la primera en golpear el cuerpo de Xeno incrustándolo aún más profundo en la tierra-

-Cuando gran parte del cuerpo de hielo entro en la tierra, la pisada de Gray hizo varias fisuras que provoco que brillara y detonara en una gran explosión que dejo como resultado un gran piso de hielo grueso donde no se veía al arcosiano enterrado-

-Algo cansado por haber usado una de sus mejores técnicas inventadas, requería una gran cantidad de Ki y magia para realizarse. Su respiración exhalaba algo de vapor por el calor irradiante de su cuerpo puesto que no debería al ser un mago de hielo-

-A lo lejos, el resto de sus amigos llegaron a donde él estaba-

 **Happy** : ¡Eso es Gray! –Volando, empezó a temblar cuando su pequeña pata toco el hielo- ¡Que frío!

 **Wendy** : Gray-san, ¿no crees que fuiste algo rudo con él? –Temblando un poco por obvios motivos, mostro su preocupación por Xeno-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Eso crees? –Con sus brazos cruzados, miraba el montículo mayor de hielo- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguirá ahí?

 **Gray** : No lo sé, no estaba peleando en serio.

 **Charles** : ¿Cómo que no estabas peleando en serio? ¡Casi dejas a la ciudad enterrada en hielo!

 **Lily** : Creo que se refería a Xeno. –Gray asiente- Dices que no está peleando en serio, eso quiere decir que está distraído y sólo intenta alejarte de su camino.

 **Happy** : Pero con Natsu si fue diferente, a él si le toco recibir más daño.

 **Gajeel** : Salamander se recuperará de esas heridas… Pero no sé si puedas seguir reteniéndolo con esos ataques tuyos.

 **Gray** : Bueno fuera. –Se rasca su nuca- Si pudiera recuperar mi Ki o tener mayores reservas, podría retenerlo por más tiempo... Hablando de él, ¿dónde está Natsu?

 **Wendy** : Atendí sus heridas, pero aún está lastimado. Así que está bastante lejos para recuperarse.

 **Happy** : Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando salga Xeno de ahí?

 **Gajeel** : Esperar que no nos asesine. –Dicho y hecho, el hielo en el cual estaba enterrado Xeno se rompió en múltiples pedazos liberando un pilar pequeño de Ki y aire comprimido- Se nos acabó el tiempo.

-Levantándose, su armadura mostraba leves hundimientos por aquel ataque. Ahora lo habían logrado, tomaron la completa atención de Xeno quien afilo su mirada en el mago de hielo-

-Tomando una postura de combate, extendió su mano creando múltiples ráfagas de Ki en dirección al grupo, pero estas chocaron cuando Gray uso su magia de hielo para crear un grueso muro de hielo y Ki-

 **Gray** : Aléjense lo más que puedan, yo les daré tiempo. –Viendo que sus ráfagas no gastaban la barrera, Xeno bajo su mano. Moviendo su pierna un paso atrás, su brazo derecho (y cuerpo) se posiciono como si fuera a dar un gancho y de un momento a otro, golpea en el aire causando un estruendo-

-Una rafa morada traslucida (casi trasparente) de Ki comprimido sale disparada con tal fuerza y precisión que atraviesa la barrera de hielo sin romperla para golpear en un costado del mago de hielo provocando un crujido y la formación de un hundimiento en la piel (Puño instantáneo de presión asesina: Hit)-

-La muralla de hielo colapsa al no haber una fuente que la mantenga. El cuerpo de Gray se encorva y cae de rodillas al suelo, un inmenso dolor naciente de la región superior izquierda de su abdomen estaba seriamente dañada (sin comprometer órganos vitales)-

-Jadeando por el continuo dolor que iba subiendo, con su mano temblorosa pone fuerza y aplica una capa de hielo que cierra o contiene el dolor. Sin poner levantarse, no se percató que ahora Xeno estaba frente de él-

 **Gray** : ¿Qué fue eso? -Con un movimiento de cola, golpea sus piernas en cuclillas tirándolo al suelo- No puedo moverme bien. –Aun con el dolor, su pecho fue aplastado por el pie de Xeno quien hacia crujir su caja torácica-

-Pisoteándolo varias veces, su pierna fue agarrada por la cola de Xeno quien lo levanta. El cuerpo de Gray ya mostraba signos de un gran daño, tanto interno como externo (unos leves cortes, moretones, y el hundimiento en un costado). Viendo que ya no Podía hacer nada más, lo lanza con algo de fuerza a una pendiente donde empezó a rodar y perderse de la vista-

-El viento poco a poco se volvió un poco más cálido, dejando de apretar sus puños, siguió su camino sin un rumbo en particular. Pero, alguien se puso en su camino-

 **Gajeel** : Oye, fenómeno, será mejor que te alejes de esta dirección. –Ambos ojos rojos de cada uno se vieron. Para Gajeel, quien era catalogado como alguien salvaje y fuerte, se sentía por primera vez intimidado por el rojo de las pupilas de Xeno-

-Ignorándolo, da pasos en su dirección-

 **Gajeel** : Tendrá que ser de esa manera. –Sus brazos fueron cubierto de escabas metálicas dándole un blindaje- Aunque derrotaste a Salamander y al mago de hielo, yo no seré un oponente fácil. –Da una sonrisa de confianza-

-Desde el rabillo de su vista, un corte que daba un ligero resplandor se abalanzo a él. Siendo Lily (transformado) el responsable del ataque, la espada golpeo contra el cráneo blindado de Xeno con lo que esta se rompió en pedazos-

-Sosteniendo solo el puñal de lo que fue un arma, Lily iba a usar sus puños para pelear contra él, pero fue golpeado por la cola del arcosiano con tal fuerza que termino por derribar múltiples casas en su camino-

-Una risa tomo su atención con lo que voltea y un pilar de hierro golpea su rostro empujándolo un poco para atrás-

 **Gajeel** : ¡No lastimes a mi gato! –Dando un salto, golpea el suelo creando un círculo mágico color verde esmeralda, el brillo tomo la atención de Xeno el cual bajo los brazos dejando una abertura- _¡Estalagmitas del dragón de hierro!_ –Múltiples pinchos metálicos salen del suelo atrapando a Xeno. Ahora, saltando hasta estar casi de frente, Gajeel tenía su pecho y mejillas hinchadas con lo que otro círculo mágico toma lugar- _¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!_

-Un tornado férreo de gran potencia es dispara de su boca del _Dragon Slayer_ , aparte de la cercanía del ataque, unos pedazos de hierro lo acompañaban funcionando como metralla-

-Terminando su ataque, su confianza se vio confundida al ver que ya no estaba su objetivo en su prisión de hierro-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Qué demonios…? –Tarde, sus instintos no lograron avisarle del peligro. Una mano toma su hombro con lo que aplicando algo de fuerza, arrugo el metal como si fuera el pétalo de una flor-

-Aun con su coraza, el dolor se sentía. Cuando iba a hacer algo, fue levantado del cuello quitándole en parte el aire. Pero eso no fue lo peor, los dedos del demonio del frío se incrustaban en su piel metálica sin esfuerzo y empezaban a arrancársela como si estuviera pelando un pescado-

-Los trozos de hierro caían hasta dejar una gran parte expuesta. Dejando de sentir aquel dolor que parecía que lo estaban despellejando, una mano se puso en la parte baja de su espalda-

-Sin saber qué sucedería después, una ráfaga de Ki es disparada destruir el cuerpo del _Dragon Slayer_ , pero dejando un inmenso dolor que termino por noquearlo-

-Tirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Gajeel, empezó a buscar con su mirada si no había nadie más, pero resulto que si había alguien más. Una muy joven chica de cabello azul temblaba por el miedo de que le hiciera algo, pero en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una planta en una maceta improvisada-

-Aun con el daño, aquella planta fue tratada mostrando sus colores jade y morado-

 **Wendy** : Por favor… Xeno-san… tenla. –Con la cabeza agachada, el arcociano se acerca a ella dejando cualquier intención de dañarla. Sus pupilas se relajaron y con cuidado toma la planta para sentarse en posición india en el suelo- Intente curarla, disculpa si no fue suficiente.

-Viendo su actitud de arrepentimiento y su forma infantil, un flashback toma la forma de ella. Una majin de piel rosada muy claro tenía también una planta en sus manos, y aun cuando había usado su magia para repararla, el hecho de que ella le había causado problemas la torturaba-

 **Xeno** : Bizil… -Sutilmente, casi un susurro, menciona a una de sus amigas y compañeras de equipo. Calmándose, el aura que emitía era un poco más amigable- Gracias…

 **Wendy** : Para nada, Xeno-san, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. –En posición bajrasama, ella miraba la flor- Xeno-san, ¿te encuentras bien? –Después de su pregunta, paso un tiempo en silencio hasta que recibiera una respuesta-

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué la pregunta?...

 **Wendy** : Has actuado extraño y distante, y has lastimado a nuestros amigos. –Señala sutilmente a destrucción causada-

 **Xeno** : ¿Lo hice?...

 **Wendy** : Sí, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte. Pero ocupamos que nos ayudes primero, Xeno-san. –Como si estuviera leyendo un guion, esas mismas palabras las había escuchado antes- Por favor…

 **Xeno** : ¿Cómo los ayudo?... –La alegría inundo el corazón de ella al ver que funcionaba su apoyo-

 **Wendy** : Viniendo con nosotros, te protegeremos y veremos cómo salir adelante. –Levantándose, extiende su mano a Xeno quien la mira sin ocultar el parecido que tenía su con amiga rosada-

-Aceptando la ayuda, se levanta con lo que ambos empiezan a caminar de vuelta al gremio-

 **Wendy** : Es una planta muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?

 **Xeno** : Lo es… -Aun con sus comentarios cortos, era un gran avance el hacer que le siguiera-

 **Wendy** : Lo siento si nosotros la arruinamos, en verdad lo siento.

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué? Tú no la dañaste…

 **Wendy** : Pero fueron magos quienes la dañaron y tal vez te dañaron a ti, por eso me disculpo.

 **Xeno** : No tienes que hacerlo, no es tu culpa… -Aquel calor empezó a emanar, y se quedó estático sin la necesidad de que saliera más, es como si ella misma fuera un aislante que lo mantenía-

-Pero la calma se detuvo al haber un gran número de caballeros a unos 100 metros de distancia. Múltiples armas de artillería pesada, lanzadores mágicos, murallas y soldados hacían un muro gigantesco-

 **Wendy** : Oh no… -Viendo su avance, Xeno veía a los numerosos miembros del consejo- ¡Por favor, no le hagan nada malo!

 **Lahar** : Lo siento jovencita, pero él se ha vuelto una amenaza que puede dañar a todo el reino. –Con nuevas prendas que tenían más armaduras con runas doradas, los demás caballeros no eran la excepción- Aléjate de él, de no ser así, se te considerara una aliada de él.

 **Wendy** : ¡Pero Xeno-san no es culpable, sólo está confundido! –Se interpone entre ambos- Por favor, escuchen.

 **Lahar** : Esa marca… ¡Eres de Fairy Tail! Siempre supe que era un gremio que merecía un castigo por todo lo que habían hecho, pero esto está más allá de lo pensable.

 **Wendy** : Por favor…

 **Lahar** : ¡Basta! –Golpea con un cetro el suelo- Atáquenlo con todo lo que tenemos. –Múltiples ataques mágicos provenientes de círculos con runas dispararon una lluvia de técnicas-

-Pareciera que el tiempo era cada vez más lento para Wendy, y eso se debía a que miro a Xeno y se puso delante de él con los brazos extendidos. Utilizando _Re-Raise_ (hechizo de Wendy que cancela cualquier estado alterado en ella misma) en ella misma y _Raise_ (lo mismo que _Re-Raise_ , pero en alguien más) en Xeno-

-Su pequeño cuerpo fue el escudo de los múltiples impactos, siendo unos más dolorosos que otros, no parecía durar mucho. Pero, aun así, era turno de ella ser el muro que protegería a su amigo cuando él lo fue en el encuentro contra Oración 6-

-Sintiéndose cada vez más débil, empezó a ceder al daño, pero era un tema completamente diferente a quien la miraba-

-En silencio, Xeno miraba aquello que llegando a lo más profundo de su ser. Punzando en el punto de aquella armadura hasta que los ataques terminaron y ella cayó al suelo. Nunca pensó que volvería a estar en esa situación-

-Wendy con su cuerpo lastimado, es detenida antes de que caía y es recostada en los brazos de Xeno. Viéndola, la mirada inexpresiva de Xeno cambio a una de preocupación-

 **Xeno** : Wendy-san… ¡Wendy-san! –Moviéndola un poco, ella abre lentamente sus ojos llorosos para darle una ligera sonrisa-

 **Wendy** : Xeno-san… me duele mucho. –Sin poder moverse, Xeno creo un orbe de Ki que lo adentro al cuerpo de ella (Ki sanador)- Por favor, no estés triste… –Cae inconsciente-

-Nuevamente, los ataques mágicos siguieron, todos esos fueron bloqueados por la espalda de Xeno quien protegía a Wendy, pero en su mente pasaba algo. Su respiración se aceleró, sus manos temblaron y la gota que culmino con su actitud pasiva (sin mostrar una reacción a las cosas) fue que volviera a ver esa escena con alguien amable-

-Aun con la lluvia de ataques, se voltea lentamente dejando una barrera de Ki que protegía a la joven maga. Con la cabeza agachada, la levanta mostrando sus pupilas completamente afiladas-

-Un destello salió de estos y se creó una onda que empujo a los caballeros junto a todo lo que traían y por ende deteniendo los ataques mágicos. Levantándose, se acercó a ellos con lo que extendió su mano-

 **Xeno** : Ya no estaré triste… -Con frialdad en su voz, los guardias del consejo sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda al igual que Lahar- Ahora estoy furioso. –En la palma de su mano extendida, una asombrosa cantidad de Ki azul celeste/cielo empezó a acumularse en forma de una esfera que iba atrapando cada vez más energía-

 **Caballero** : ¡¿Qué hacemos capitán?! –Asustado, el miedo se apoderaba de ellos por sentir el inmenso poder de ese ataque- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

 **Lahar** : ¡Protéjanse! –Cubriéndose con varias barreras hechas con runas, el ataque de Xeno se estabilizo-

 **Xeno** : Mueran… -Disparando su _Big Bang Attack_ , el poderoso ataque choca contra la barrera destruyéndola al instante. Lahar pudo ver en un destello de luz su vida recorrer su mente, siendo lo último que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos aceptando su final-

-Detonando en una gran explosión, la onda expansiva destruyo aún más las casas y edificios, despejo el cielo de todas las nubes cercanas y dejo un enorme cráter donde estaba el supuesto cuerpo militar que lo iba a detener-

-Todas aquellas personas habían desaparecido al ataque, ni siquiera los cuerpos quedaron para ser enterrados o recordados-

-A lo lejos, descendió una figura que previamente estaba volando. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo y ahora vestía un Gi amarillo con dorado, un llavero estaba amarrado a su cintura y una cinta estaba amarrada en su frente-

 **Lucy** : ¡Xeno! –Acercándose a él, ella mantenía la guardia en alto- No debe de terminar esto así, déjanos ayudarte… -Caminando hacia ella, decide decir otra cosa- Conocimos tu pasado… -Eso lo apaciguo un poco, pero volvió a caminar-

-Viendo a su alrededor y el enorme caos del lugar como resultado de la batalla que ocurrió, sabía en su corazón que las cosas se iban a poner de mal en peor. Dando unos leves suspiros, entrecerró sus ojos para adentrarse en un recuerdo profundo, pero rápido-

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 **[** Cuarto del tiempo (Primera vez) **]**

-Con la ayuda de la interfaz que cambiaba el ambiente, era una noche oscura y fría, el ambiente parecía ser de alta montaña con altos bosques estando Xeno sentado contemplando en silencio la vista, aun siendo falsa-

-En sus manos, tenía una aurora de ángel dorada con blanco que la movía lentamente en sus manos, pero su soledad se acabó cuando escucho los pasos de alguien-

 **Xeno** : Deberías de estar dormida, mañana el entrenamiento será igual de pesado. –Moviendo sutilmente su cola, con su pijama con los mismos patrones que su Gi, la maga celestial se sienta a un lado de él-

 **Lucy** : Lo siento, pero no pude concebir el sueño, aun me duele el cuerpo. –Mueve sus manos con lo que da un leve puchero por el dolor- Pero no me detendré.

 **Xeno** : Esa es la actitud Lucy, aunque te lo he dicho muchas veces, tienes un potencial especial.

 **Lucy** : Gracias. –Mira el objeto que tiene un leve brillo- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Xeno** : ¿Esto? –Señala la corona de luz- Es un objeto que demuestra la unión que teníamos mi equipo. –Lo levanta un poco- Aunque no lo creas, nos lo fue dado cuando fuimos a hacer una misión en el otro mundo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Otro mundo?

 **Xeno** : El infierno y el cielo, era una misión donde era una prueba para unos y al lograrlo, nos las fueron obsequiadas. –Dando una leve sonrisa detrás de su mascarilla, se la coloca a Lucy coronándola- Te queda mejor que a mí, te la doy.

 **Lucy** : No podría aceptar algo con tanto peso en memorias, es parte de tu equipo después de todo.

 **Xeno** : Por eso, mi equipo de disolvió y tomamos caminos diferentes, sería una pena que se quedara guardada. –Se recarga para luego acostarse en el césped-Además, aún seguimos comunicándonos y siendo amigos. Y ustedes apenas van comenzando como un equipo.

 **Lucy** : Gracias Xeno… Por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu que conociste a tu equipo, Xeno? –Meditando un poco, ahora pones sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

 **Xeno** : Cómo fue… En sus principios, yo era distante y solitario, evitando las cosas que pudieran detenerme. Pero, una vez alguien con un corazón noble me hizo conocer más de lo que yo podía ver. –El ambiente se volvió cálido- Me guio a un grupo de individuos particulares que tenían una meta en particular, ayudar por el daño que habíamos hecho.

 **Lucy** : Wow…

 **Xeno** : Sí… Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí y yo para ellos, aun cuando discutíamos, peleábamos e incluso nos dejábamos de hablar, siempre eran los primeros en llegar cuando había un problema. –Extiende su mano al cielo- Mi equipo celestial… nunca olvidare los grandiosos recuerdos que pase con ellos.

 **Lucy** : Eso es realmente lindo, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : ¿Tú lo crees? –Ella da una leve risa- Éramos un cerebrito, 2 potencias, una curandera, un escudo, un distractor y yo. Nos complementábamos de la misma manera que su equipo lo hace.

 **Lucy** : Sabes Xeno, me gustaría verte nuevamente con tu equipo, siento que ellos también han de extrañar estar juntos.

 **Xeno** : Ojalá fuera así… pero hasta que ese día llegue, haré de su equipo tan fuerte como lo fue el mío. –Ella asiente- Ahora, ve a dormir, mañana empezaremos con repeticiones. –Despidiéndose, va devuelta a su cuarto dejándolo sólo- Mi equipo… tal vez no sea mala idea.

-Fin del flashback-

* * *

-Regresando a la realidad, su amigo/maestro irradiaba un aura asesina, pero eso no la detuvo-

 **Lucy** : *Xeno, aunque no sé qué te paso, no permitiré que te dejes llevar por eso* -Moviendo su pie, su magia empezó a brotar de su cuerpo a su vez que su aura de Ki salió disparada-

-Controlando su respiración, aquella fuente de Ki se compacto hasta cubrir su cuerpo en señal de formarse una armadura y con ello, la pelea-

-Desapareciendo, ella ataco con un golpe envuelto en su propio Ki el cual fue bloqueado por la mano del changlong, cuando estaba por contraatacar, ella entierra su pie un poco y lo levanta para lanzarlo-

-Tomando el equilibrio, empieza a correr dejando un haz de luz amarillo, la velocidad que alcanzaba iba tomando mayores unidades. Empezando a rodear a Xeno en una espira, él empieza a disparar múltiples ráfagas de Ki los cuales seguían a la maga-

 **Lucy** : *Necesito un distractor* -Aun corriendo, saca una de sus llaves que tenía forma de borrego- _¡Ábrete, puerta del cordero blanco: Aries!_ –De aquel círculo mágico, salió una mujer joven de estatura mediana con un traje blanco con lana, cabello rosado y unos cuernos en su cabeza-

 **Aries** : ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lucy-sama? –Saludando, es puesta detrás de su invocadora que había creado un escudo de Ki cubriéndolas de los múltiples disparos- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿acaso viene en un mal momento?! ¡Me disculpo mucho! –Inclina su cabeza-

 **Lucy** : No Aries, necesito tu ayuda más que nada ahora mismo. –Mantiene sus brazos levantados para mantener la barrera-

 **Aries** : En lo que sea, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

 **Lucy** : Recuerdas a Xeno. –Ella voltea para ver aquellos ojos asesinos, como si un depredador mirara a su potencial presa, eso la asusto mucho- Necesito que lo mantengas distraído.

 **Aries** : ¡Pero…! ¡¿Cómo?! –No dejaba de temblar-

 **Lucy** : Ocupo que lo mantengas inmóvil con tu magia de lana. –Cada vez la distancia y la barrera se reducían- ¡Por favor!

 **Aries** : Lo… lo intentare. –Saltando fuera de la barrera, de sus manos salieron disparadas a Xeno una gran cantidad de lana rosada que se pegó al cuerpo del demonio del frío- ¡¿Con eso?!

 **Lucy** : No, debes de seguir inmovilizándolo. –Asintiendo, el cuerpo de Xeno fue cubierto por más y más lana hasta sepultarlo en ella- ¡Es hora! –Deteniéndose, ella toma el haz de luz que dejo para formar un enorme látigo amarillo-

-Tomándolo con fuerza, empieza a girarlo con fuerza hasta formar un enorme disco de Ki amarillo. Mientras Aries seguía cubriéndolo, la lana empezó a quemarse con rapidez preocupando al espíritu celestial-

 **Aries** : Lucy-sama, no creo que alcance a cubrirlo por más tiempo. –Concentrando más magia, ella da un salto esquivando una ráfaga de Ki que salió disparada a ella- Por poco.

-Aun con pedazos de lana en su cuerpo, Xeno tenía la mirada en la joven espíritu celestial. Un error de su parte al dejar de lado al oponente más fuerte-

 **Lucy** : _¡Kienzan celestial, explosión de luz!_ –Desapareciendo el enorme látigo, un disco de Ki de metro y medio sale disparado dejando un brillo tenue en su recorrido-

-Aun con sus reflejos, sabía que una técnica así podía dañarle. Cubriéndose con sus brazos, el disco choco en su fuerte armadura empezando a cortarla, sacando chispas y pedazos de esta hasta que la técnica perdió potencia y desapareció-

-Xeno, al ver sus brazos, miro que estos estaban dañados en una gran parte. Siendo ella la primera en dañarlo de esta manera su armadura, fue cuando decidió subir el nivel-

 **Lucy** : ¡Prepárate Aries, no sabremos qué hará después! –En pose de pelea, Xeno se transportó al frente de ella con su puño cargado. Al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con sus brazos absorbiendo la mayor cantidad del golpe que la enterró y alejo considerablemente-

-Adolorida, nuevamente paso lo mismo y volvió a cubrirse-

 **Lucy** : Eso duele. –Sus brazos temblaban un poco, pero el verlos la distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que la cola de Xeno la tomara de su pierna y la lanzara al espíritu que las seguía con lo que ambas chocaron, pero Aries logro sacar una bola de lana que anulo el daño de caída-

 **Aries** : ¿Se encuentra bien, Lucy-sama?

 **Lucy** : No, esos golpes si fueron fuertes. –Al ver a su amigo, vio que múltiples pedazos de rocas se levantaban a su alrededor- Pero… ¿qué? –Sin saber qué cosa veía, se respondió cuando aquellas rocas salieron disparadas a ellas- ¡Cúbrete!

-Saltando, usaba sus puños y disparos de energía para destruir los proyectiles dejando una nube de polvo en su camino. Al terminar la lluvia rocosa, su percepción del Ki la alerto al sentirlo muy cercas, pero ya era tarde-

-Una mano fría y dura la tomo del rostro y la levanto con lo que ella intento soltarse-

 **Aries** : ¡Lucy-sama! –Cuando iba a ayudar a su ama, el ruido de algo atravesando un objeto hizo que se detuviera. Su mirada se dirigió a su pecho que acababa de ser perforado por la cola punzante de Xeno- Lo… lo siento mucho. –Desapareciendo del mundo de los humanos en un destello blanco, ella tardaría en recuperarse-

 **Lucy** : ¡A… Aries!... –Sin poder aun zafarse, es levantada un poco más para ser arrojada contra el suelo con fuerza dejando un pequeño cráter- Du… duele… -Alzándola nuevamente, empieza a girarla para lanzarla al suelo-

-Su barrera termina por ceder y recibe el golpe cayendo al perder la fuerza para levantarse nuevamente-

-Ahora, extendiendo su mano, múltiples rayos de sus dedos se sub-dividían impactando en los edificios cercanos derrumbándolo y explotando, el estruendo seguía con ráfagas de Ki que llovían por doquier-

-Deslizando su brazo de un costado a otro en forma horizontal, múltiples cortes destrozaban las calles elevando pedazos enormes de rocas y creando fisuras. Alzándose en vuelo, el área del daño empezó a aumentar, el cielo se cubrió de una nube oscura como si estuviera dándole una ambientación al presente villano-

-Alzando su mano, Ki azul empezó a acumularse de tal forma que una esfera e irradiar un gran brillo lumínico. Su mirada no mostraba compasión y sin pensar en las consecuencias, su ataque salió disparado-

-Si es que hubiera estado unas personas en el actual campo de guerra, estaría congelado al ver como su posible final se acercaba. Pero, el ataque fue dividido en 2 de una forma perfecta para detonar en el aire y tomar la atención del demonio del frío-

-Cayendo al suelo de rodilla, el peso y la fuerza dejo incrustado el sitio de aterrizaje. Blandiendo una espada platina, su Gi carmesí con partes de armadura combinaba con su cabello ondeando por el viento-

-Parándose, bajo su espada afilada y brillante para dirigir su mirada al arcosiano el cual desciende-

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei… -Le dolía, le dolía ver a quien admiraba en ese estado. Con todas las dificultades que había pasado, ver que fue feliz, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido- Juro por mi honor como maga de Fairy Tail que encontrare la forma de ayudarte. –Apunta su espada a él- Pero no puedo permitir que sigas destruyendo y asesines personas.

-Sus latidos se aceleraban, pero su entrenamiento dio sus frutos en relajarlo y aprovechar los momentos donde necesitaba sacar más energía y aporte de oxigeno-

-Y comenzó, acelerando la hoja de su espada al costado de Xeno, esta fue detenida por un dedo. Viendo, siguió dando múltiples cortes los cuales fueron bloqueados sin esfuerzo alguno, menguando los bordes de la hoja-

-En un destello de luz, uso su magia de re-equipar cambio a su armadura del purgatorio otorgándole mayor ataque. El choque del mazo del purgatorio aún seguía chocando contra el dedo de Xeno, viendo eso, paso su mano por el filo de la hoja dejando un brillo rojizo que fue absorbido y provocó que ahora su arma brillara tenuemente-

-Nuevamente atacando, ahora Xeno esquivaba el mazo con pinchos al ver que podía cortarlo. Girando, su cola golpea en un costado de Erza, pero esta reboto para su sorpresa-

-El objeto con el que choco era un enorme escudo (armadura de adamantino) que estaba cubierta por el mismo brillo. Entrecerrando los ojos un poco, toma algo de distancia-

 **Erza** : Eh estado preparándome para poder tener una pelea contra ti. –Aprieta su puño y la empuñadura el arma- Ya no será un entrenamiento o calentamiento, será un combate real. –Deslizando la hoja, varios cortes en forma de media luna salen en dirección a Xeno quien los bloquea con disparos de Ki-

-Dando un gran salto a su dirección, empieza a girar con su mazo golpeando a Xeno el cual se cubrió con sus brazos, pero no se acordó que su precia oponente le daño sus antebrazos-

-Terminado por romperse, es arrastrado por la onda del golpe-

-Estabilizándose, Erza estaba enfrente de él con su mazo, pero este es detenido por la mano de Xeno destruyendo su arma con su fuerza. Sonriendo, Erza vuelve a iluminar el lugar cegándolo un poco para sacar un par de espadas gemelas que tenían en la guarda la forma de alas de un hada-

-Aun con el mazo en manos, Erza hace un corte en forma de X en el abdomen de Xeno cargado de energía verde y Ki que rasga su armadura. Viendo eso, da una patada a ella para que se alejara, pero su velocidad había aumentado-

-Con la tiara y espadas de su armadura _Fairy_ , los brazos de Adamantino, peto del Purgatorio, piernas de Velocidad dio por resultado una mezcla de varias armaduras que, aunque no daban el 100% de lo que deberían de dar, aumentaban su potencia-

 **Erza** : Aunque no es estético, sigo trabajando en una armadura con mejores cualidades, pero el prototipo podrá funcionar por ahora. –De frente, extiende sus manos cerca de su rostro con lo que cerró los ojos y grito: ¡ _Taiyoken!_ Un fuerte brillo de luz cegó a Xeno quien se tapó los ojos por el repentino cambio lumínico-

-Aprovechando, Erza clava la punta de ambas espadas en la espalda de Xeno-

 **Erza** : _¡Punzada lumínica!_ –Del otro lado del cuerpo de Xeno, múltiples cortes diminutos salen disparadas provocándole el primer daño a su cuerpo con lo que se aparta sosteniéndose el abdomen- ¡Aun no termino! –Juntando sus espadas y su escudo en la punta, una enorme hacha de guerra se formó con lo que da un golpe en la cabeza para girar en su propio eje y seguir con el daño- _¡Corte Bélico Escarlata!_

-Girando la punta de la hoja que fue un escudo, golpea el brazo de Xeno el cual recibe el impacto creándose un resplandor rojizo que empujó a ambos en direcciones opuestas-

-Aferrándose con su arma en el suelo, su rostro mostraba estar cansado-

 **Erza** : Sigue igual de cansado… utilizar varias armaduras al mismo tiempo… y luego el uso de Ki. –Jadeando, se limpia el sudor de su frente- Pero aún tengo que seguir. –Aun con su arma en manos, vio a lo lejos a alguien levantándose- Supuse que esto no sería nada para él. –Emboza una sonrisa de determinación-

-Con parte de su armadura dañada, el demonio del frío estaba aún en mejores condiciones que ella. Viendo que ahora tenía a alguien que sería una amenaza aun mayor que Lucy, se puso serio-

-Juntando sus brazos, empezó a acumular Ki de una forma bestial, la fuerza hizo temblar la tierra y la expresión de la maga cambio a una de pánico y preocupación-

 **Erza** : ¡¿No será acaso?! –Creyendo que no fuera, no cambiaría la verdad. Era la misma técnica que vio cuando lucho contra Laxus- Si la realiza, no habrá ciudad o país que proteger. –Deshaciendo su armadura para que fuera completamente de adamantino, junta los escudos creando un gran círculo mágico que fue potenciado por su Ki- Debo de dar todo para detenerlo.

-Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el frente, necesitaba toda su energía para proteger a todos. Recordando lo mismo que paso cuando detuvo el cañón júpiter, este ataque sería cientos (miles) de veces más poderoso -

-Ya preparada, el _Destello Final_ fue disparado. Preparándose para el choque, lo único que llego fue el puro brillo la golpeo sin causarle algún daño-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué?... –Sin saber qué paso, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Girando su cabeza, ahí se encontraba su maestro apuntándole con su dedo envuelto de Ki-

-Y fue ahí cuando ato los cabos-

-Todo fue una trampa, la hizo preparar toda su defensa en un punto con un ataque poderoso, dejando expuesto todos sus lados para blindar uno-

-Mirándolo a sus ojos, aquellos salvajes ojos, no pudo evitar sentir el miedo, pero otra cosa cruzo su mente-

-Lo veía a él antes de todo esto, en un entrenamiento para su gusto. Ella sentía que él le decía algo como: Nunca bajes la guardia. Aumentando el brillo, ella dio una leve sonrisa viendo su error y que aún le faltaba mucho para poder rivalizar en un combate con su maestro-

-Atravesándola en varias partes (sin matarla), el cuerpo con armadura de Titania cayó al suelo, con el recordatorio de que, si maestro y amigo seguía y serpa siempre superior a ella, por eso le admiraba-

-El equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail estaba ahora herido y sin la posibilidad de pelear. Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza fracasaron, si Xeno estuviera en sus 3 esferas, diría que han avanzado mucho como sus discípulos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos-

-Ahora, sin un rival que domine el Ki, las posibilidades de que le ganaran se volvieron casi nulas. Sin más, emprendió vuelo hasta llegar a una altura considerable-

-Reuniendo el Ki necesario, un orbe de Ki empezó a acumularse en la palma de su mano-

-Antes de lanzar su _Bláster de la muerte_ , detectó múltiples firmas de Ki acercándose a su dirección. Varios magos a la lejanía corrían en su dirección, siendo unas señales de Ki que reconoció, eran varios gremios los cuales habían decidido ayudar en detener a Xeno-

-Aun con el temor en sus cuerpos, era evidente una amenaza de este calibre ser detenida, y aun cuando el reino no había sido notificado, el mensaje estaba siendo enviado con la mayor prioridad posible-

-Aburrido o, mejor dicho, casado de tener que pelear contra oponente débiles, no divago y lanzo su ataque. La esfera aumento de tal forma que, al chocar contra el suelo, un ruido ensordecer y un destello lleno el lugar, casi como si hubiera caído un meteorito-

-Empujados por la enorme onda expansiva, la ciudad fue consumida en una enorme explosión destruyéndola por completo. Con kilómetros de distancia y metros de profundidad, lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad ahora era un colosal hueco en el continente-

* * *

 **Fin**

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, y se puede a que es mucho para revisar, cuando se sube, si tienen activado la traducción o fue cosa mía.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**  
 **Arco:** Los Pergaminos del Fin y del Inicio.  
 **Título:** **«** La pelea final, Fairy Tail vs Xeno (parte 2) **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Concluimos con lo que sería el enfrentamiento de la historia, siendo el siguiente capítulo el cierre del arco para poder empezar por fin el arco de la Isla Tenrou. Muchas cosas pasaran las cuales no explicare a fondo aquí, ya que serán explicadas en mi otra historia.**

 **Así es, si es que les intereso saber qué paso, deberán leer el capítulo de DBS (risa malvada), buen pues.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ):** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

-El equipo más poderoso de _Fairy Tail_ estaba ahora herido y sin la posibilidad de pelear. Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza fracasaron, si Xeno estuviera en sus 3 esferas, diría que han avanzado mucho como sus discípulos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos-

-Ahora, sin un rival que domine el Ki, las posibilidades de que le ganaran se volvieron casi nulas. Sin más, emprendió vuelo hasta llegar a una altura considerable-

-Reuniendo el Ki necesario, un orbe de Ki empezó a acumularse en la palma de su mano-

-Antes de lanzar su _Bláster de la muerte_ , detectó múltiples firmas de Ki acercándose a su dirección. Varios magos a la lejanía corrían en su dirección, siendo unas señales de Ki que reconoció, eran varios gremios los cuales habían decidido ayudar en detener a Xeno-

-Aun con el temor en sus cuerpos, era evidente una amenaza de este calibre ser detenida, y aun cuando el reino no había sido notificado, el mensaje estaba siendo enviado con la mayor prioridad posible-

-Aburrido o, mejor dicho, casado de tener que pelear contra oponente débiles, no divago y lanzo su ataque. La esfera aumento de tal forma que, al chocar contra el suelo, un ruido ensordecer y un destello lleno el lugar, casi como si hubiera caído un meteorito-

-Empujados por la enorme onda expansiva, la ciudad fue consumida en una enorme explosión destruyéndola por completo. Con kilómetros de distancia y metros de profundidad, lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad ahora era un colosal hueco en el continente-

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Reino de Fiore (Horas después del primer combate) **]**

-Flashback/sueño: Erza-

-En la cámara hiperbólica del tiempo personalizada de Xeno, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzaron nuevamente un nuevo entrenamiento, ahora, estaban descansando en el simulador siendo un día a la semana donde se divertirían de las formas que quisieran-

-Natsu se encontraba comiendo cantidades descomunales de comida (no tan grandes para sorprender a Xeno), Lucy estaba recostada en una silla de playa tomando (aparentemente) el sol (se sentía el calor, pero no había efectos por rayos ultravioleta), Gray estaba acostado en el césped con un pedazo de trigo en su boca y, por último, Erza. Ella estaba puliendo sus espadas y armaduras a la orilla del lago-

-Todos disfrutaban la melodía calmante del lugar junto el ruido de los animales ( **/** No recuerdo si dije algo como que el lugar cambia como un simulador, pero prefiero mejor la idea de que sea algo como un mundo guardado **/** )-

-Un pájaro de colores zafiros descendió a la cabeza de la maga de reequipamiento con lo que se detuvo y extendió su mano para que el ave se parara ahí. Sus largas plumas en alas y esponjosas en el pecho, le dieron una textura suave para el tacto-

 **Erza** : *Lindo* -Acariciando la cresta del pájaro, este cerro los ojos para acomodarse en el hueco de la mano de Erza y disponerse a dormir-

 **Xeno** : Veo que le agradas. –Sorprendiéndose por su voz, el ave se inmuto al repentino movimiento- Tranquila, sólo soy yo.

 **Erza** : ¡Xe, Xeno-sensei!, ¡puedo explicarle, no es lo que parece!

 **Xeno** : No tienes que explicar nada. –Toma asiento a un lado de ella- El ave Kirit zafiro decide dormir en lugares tranquilos, es reconfortante ver tu tranquilidad. Por cierto, ¿por qué afilas tus armas? Tengo un equipo que lo hace más fácil.

 **Erza** : Gracias por su ayuda, pero me tranquiliza hacerlo yo misma. –Dejando la piedra de afilar, ladeo la hoja de la espada mostrando su brillante y filosa hoja- Así puedo estar segura de que fui yo quien las pulió.

 **Xeno** : Comprendo tu punto de vista. –Mira el resto de armas envueltas en una cubierta, menos una- ¿Por qué dejaste esta como ultima? –Toma una espada carmesí cristalina-

 **Erza** : Intente afilarla, pero no logro hacerle ningún rasguño. Además, es la espada más importante y poderosa que tengo. –Con una sonrisa, la guarda en una funda improvisada- Aun tengo pensada con cuál armadura la usare.

 **Xeno** : Sabes, no importa la armadura que uses con la espada. –Ella se queda extrañada- Sólo importa la razón por la que la usas. –Da un leve toque en el pecho de ella sin invadir su privacidad- Si eres tú, cualquier armadura serviría.

 **Erza** : Muchas gracias, Xeno-sensei. En verdad estoy agradecida por tener un maestro como usted.

 **Xeno** : Basta, harás que me sonroje. –Dando una leve risa, la cola de Xeno se acerca con una caja sostenida con cuidado tomando su atención-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué es eso?

 **Xeno** : Bueno, no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero es lo que debo de hacer. –Entregándosela, ella la toma y al colocarla en el suelo la abre revelando su contenido-

 **Erza** : No puede ser… -Un brillo ilumina sus ojos-

 **Xeno** : Sí lo es. –Saca un cono de múltiples colores con una cuerda, otros 2 siendo sombreros y colocando una vela en el pastel- Feliz cumpleaños, Erza Scarlet. –Tirando del cordón, una leve explosión de confeti se escuchó con lo que se acercaban el resto de compañeros-

 **Lucy** : Feliz cumpleaños, Erza. –Sosteniendo unos platos y cubiertos, toma asiento junto con ellos-

 **Gray** : Ya era hora del pastel. –Con bebidas, coloca una sombrilla en el suelo-

 **Natsu** : ¡Genial! Me muero de hambre. –Frota sus manos con lo que toma asiento-

 **Lucy** : ¡Pero te acabaste 10 platos de comida!

 **Natsu** : Eso fue un buen aperitivo, pero aun puedo con más.

 **Gray** : Natsu, deja de ser tan tú. –Mira a su amigo extraterrestre- Xeno, creo que es momento.

 **Xeno** : Cierto. –Sacando otra caja, ella se la entrega- Adentro están los obsequios de todos.

 **Erza** : …

 **Xeno** : Me explicaron que no sabías con certeza tu fecha de nacimiento, así que después de pensarlo mucho y ver los datos que tenía, decidí que fuera el mismo día donde te uniste a Fairy Tail. –Aun callada, ella abre el regalo mostrando un collar de platino con dorado (Lucy), una piedra de cristal azul impregnada de hielo (Gray), un boleto que decía: No destruiré ninguna cosa, X5 usos (Natsu) y el ultimo, una aureola de ángel-

-Tomando lo objetos, ella los acerca a su pecho cubriéndolos con sus brazos. Una boca se convirtió en una sonrisa y una lagrima recorrió su ojo. Al ver su expresión, empezaron a reír con alegría y a felicitarla-

 **…**

-La noche llego y todos se fueron a recostar, menos Xeno que miraba la gran luna sentido el frío recorrer su cuerpo. El lago con sus tenues movimientos lo calmaba a su vez que sostenía una roca-

-Sin mirar para atrás, sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, pero no decidió ver quién era ya que no sentía ninguna hostilidad-

 **Erza** : Xeno-sensei…

 **Xeno** : Ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta, deberías descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana. –Deja la piedra a un costado soltándola-

 **Erza** : Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo.

 **Xeno** : ¿No me digas que quieres que te cuente una historia? –Con gracia, ambos ríen-

 **Erza** : De hecho, no me molestaría. –Sin dejar de sonreír, accede con lo que ambos se sientan-

 **Xeno** : Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría escuchar? –Voltea a verla-

 **Erza** : Son muchas cosas sobre qué preguntarte… creo que quisiera saber qué opinas de nosotros. –Eso le sorprende, con lo que lo piensa un poco-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué opino de ustedes…? –Levanta un dedo- Natsu es alguien terco, obstinado, necio y que piensa con los puños antes que la cabeza. –Segundo dedo- Gray con su nudomanía involuntaria deja mucho que pensar, a veces piensa mucho las cosas cuando debería de hacer algo y es despistado. –Tercer dedo- Lucy es una chica que se da lujos de rico cuando gana como pobre, es muy emocional, cree que su físico es una gran arma y prefiere no pelear. –Cuarto dedo- Y tú, Erza… Eres violenta cuando te lo propones, tienes un extraño y perturbador gusto por las ciertas cosas (historias eróticas), muy estricta y piensas que las cosas que haces son buenas siendo que no es así porque nadie tiene el valor de decírtelo por el miedo de que los ataques.

 **Erza** : Oh… -Pensaba protestar, pero estaba en lo cierto-

 **Xeno** : Pero… Natsu es alguien que luchara por los demás, protegiendo a todos sus camaradas y su familia. Gray comparte la actitud de Natsu, pero él buscara siempre corregir sus errores y ayudar a que los demás lo hagan. Lucy es carismática, siendo ella un lazo para unir a las personas, es amable y comprensible con quienes tiene lazos. –Observa la luna quedándose un momento en silencio- Y tú, Erza… Bueno, creo que una vez lo dije cuando vimos a Jellal en el enfrentamiento contra Oración 6.

 **Erza** : No es necesario decir más, en verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotros. –Con una gran reverencia (desde el suelo), le daba todo su respeto a su maestro/amigo-

 **Xeno** : Pero aún no termino, Erza. Así que puedes levantar la cabeza.

 **Erza** : ¿Hay más?

 **Xeno** : Sí lo hay… verás, también hay otras cuantas cosas que puedo decir sobre ti… pero puede que sea algo vergonzoso. –Se rasca un poco su mejilla-

 **Erza** : Por favor dime, nunca me burlaría de lo que digas.

 **Xeno** : Si es así, bueno. –Se aclara un momento- Más que verte como un estudiante o como una amiga, te veo más como una…

-Fin del Flashback/sueño-

* * *

-Sus parpados se abrían con mucho pesar, pareciendo que tenía unas pesas pegadas. Su respirar le lastimaba el tórax, sintiendo que tal vez no debería de hacerlo-

-Pero aun así con su cuerpo adolorido, abrió sus parpados con lo que su único ojo pudo recibir la luz del atardecer. Ella estaba en un cuarto sencillo donde había muchas camas de hospital -

-Sin saber la razón por la que estaba ahí, ella vio que una persona estaba sentada a su lado viéndola con preocupación en su arrugado rostro, pero también veía a una mujer de edad adulta y cabello rosado-

 **Erza** : Maestro… -Intentando sentarse, es detenida por Makarov-

 **Makarov** : No te esfuerces Erza.

 **Porlyusica** : No seas terca, tu cuerpo tardará en recuperarse por los múltiples daños. –Cruzada de brazos, regaña a Erza-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Makarov** : Tuvimos suerte de que no fueron engullidos por la explosión. –Confundida, su expresión fue entendida por su maestro- Creemos que fuiste la última en pelear contra Xeno, así que una vez que él te derroto, destruyo toda la ciudad cuando estábamos por llegar.

 **Porlyusica** : Para suerte de ustedes, estaban protegidos por lo que sería un tipo de barrera de… creo que lo llamaron Ki, bueno, eso les sirvió para que murieran. –Era cierto, el ultimo recuerdo de Erza fue ver a su maestro a un lado de ella cuando cayó en su trampa-

 **Erza** : ¿Dónde están los demás? –Abriendo una cortina, estaban todos quienes «intentaron» pelear contra él. Estaban llenos de vendas, moretones y marcas que señalaban donde pasaron los rayos de Xeno-

 **Porlyusica** : Viendo sus estados actuales, pienso que le dieron problemas a él como los que les causo a ustedes. –Negando, Erza da un suspiro-

 **Erza** : Si pudiera decir en porcentaje el poder que utilizo Xeno contra nosotros, diré que fue un 2% de su fuerza base. –Aprieta su puño con fuerza, pero no tanto por su debilidad- Y pensar que se estaba conteniendo aun cuando estaba en ese estado…

 **Makarov** : Si dices que se estaba conteniendo, aún tenemos probabilidad de que lo hagamos razonar. –Con su mirada seria, parecía una mala broma a la maga sanadora-

 **Porlyusica** : ¿Tan poderoso es? –Pareciera que su pregunta fue lanzada para todos, cosa que muchas voces contestaron-

 **Gray** : Por sí mismo, derroto a toda Oración 6 y detuvo un disparo de Nirvana con una de sus manos…

 **Gajeel** : Su cuerpo por si solo es tan fuerte que ni los ataques a quemarropa lo dañan…

 **Natsu** : Aun cuando fuimos 5, no parecía darle importancia…

 **Erza** : Podrá sonar como juego, pero soporto nuestros ataques más fuertes y aun así estar como si nada, inclusive una de las magias más poderosas del gremio.

 **Makarov** : Porlyusica, Gildarts fue derrotado cuando Xeno destruyo su magia. –Eso si la sorprendió, con las anécdotas del mejor mago de Fairy Tail, ella lo tenía muy alto en escala de poder- Además, con lo que paso cuando fuimos absorbido por Edolas…

 **Porlyusica** : ¿Qué sucede con Edolas? –Aun cuando decidió quedarse en este mundo, su lugar natal le tenía importancia-

 **Makarov** : Fue destruido todo el mundo junto a los planetas cercanos cuando Xeno libero todo su poder, es más, con lo que me dijeron ellos, con mirar los demás planetas basto para que estos explotaran…

-Debían de estar bromeando, ese pensamiento recorría su mente en señal de justificar lo que decían. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser con semejante poder en su mundo? Y ahora se había vuelto hostil-

 **Erza** : Maestro, debemos de detenerlo.

 **Makarov** : Y lo haremos, pero es un trabajo que haremos los maestros de gremios. –Baja de su asiento- Intentaremos frenarle hasta que logremos darles tiempo a ustedes para que se recuperen. –Mira a sus hijos encamados- Puede que sea amigo nuestro, pero no perdonare el daño que les hizo.

 **Porlyusica** : ¡Un momento! ¡¿En verdad piensas pelear contra él?! Deberías de ser más listo, o el tiempo de ha hecho más estúpido.

 **Makarov** : Puede que tal vez no regrese vivo, pero debo de darle un camino algo despejado a la nueva generación. –Serio, se retira dejando el cuarto-

 **Porlyusica** : Idiota, siempre haces lo que se te plazca… -Su atención fue tomada cuando vio que Erza intentaba pararse- Y veo que también es contagioso.

 **Erza** : No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y esperar que arriesguen su vida.

 **Porlyusica** : La arriesgaras tú si te vas a pelear así, no hay manera de que cures tus heridas tan rápido. –Curar heridas y rápido, esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza hasta que llegaron al bombillo y lo encendiera-

 **Erza** : Sí hay forma. –Invocando un guantelete con su magia, lo voltea y de una pequeña hendidura saca una pequeña leguminosa verde. Sin basilar o pensarla, se la pone en la boca para masticarla-

-Desconcertada, Titania termino por tragarla. Sintiendo una punzada en su cuerpo, las heridas empezaron a desaparecer de su cuerpo y la energía volvía a su cuerpo con lo que se envolvió en un brillo a su armadura de cruz-

 **Porlyusica** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Erza** : Cuando Xeno nos entrenaba, nos dio un increíble regalo. –Saca de su dimensión de bolsillo una bolsa marrón con lo que se la entrega a ella- Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, curan toda dolencia y daño físico, restauran la energía a tope y te da alimento suficiente como para 10 días. Por favor, dale a cada uno de ellos una semilla, yo iré a ayudar a mi maestro.

-Corriendo por el pasillo del gremio, sale a las puertas donde el viento soplaba de una forma que se sentía el peligro inminente-

 **Erza** : *Si quiero pelear contra él, necesitare prepararme* -Elevándose, despego en dirección a su cuarto en busca del equipamiento adecuado para poder enfrentar a su amigo-

* * *

 **[** Zonas montañosa, noroeste de Magnolia **]**

-A una distancia considerable de donde fueron alguna vez la ciudad de Era, un solitario ser blindado color azabache miraba las enormes cadenas de montañas que se expandían por el horizonte-

-El viento soplaba un aire frío, pero no era algo que le incomodara. Su dañada armadura estaba reluciendo sin haber mostrado indicios de haber sido dañada, eso se debe a que formaba en cierta medida parte de su cuerpo y esta se podía regenerar-

-Cerrando sus parpados, parecía estar escuchando la música que el lugar le daba. El sol que estaba en su máximo resplandor ilumino su gema en la cabeza provocando que rayos de luz morados se reflejaran como si de un espejo se tratara-

-Terminando de disfrutar el ambiente, extendió su mano a las cordilleras con lo que múltiples esferas de Ki concentradas salen disparadas detonando en las puntas de las montañas provocando el derrumbe de estas-

-Podría destruir el planeta con una mano, pero al estar cercas de su antiguo yo, preferiría destruir por pedazos lo que adoraban las personas, empezando por su ambiente-

-Continuando con su destrucción, se detuvo al sentir varias firmas de Ki detrás suyo. Volteándose, observa que efectivamente estaban 2 personas de edad avanzada, 2 adultos y otro que era la mezcla de ambas-

-Makarov, Bob (maestro de Bule pegasus), Jura, Gildarts e Ichiya estaban observando a Xeno, intentando no doblegarse ante su mirada sombría-

 **Makarov** : Xeno… Detente y deja que te ayudemos. –Caminando un poco, se detiene al escuchar el golpe de la cola de Xeno contra el suelo- No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

 **Ichiya** : Xeno-sama, el perfume que tienes ahora es aterrador y triste men, permíteme ayudarte y devolverte el favor que hiciste por nosotros men.

 **Gildarts** : No nos obligues a hacerte algo. –Sonando como una amenaza, entrecierra sus ojos al mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail- *No debí decir eso de esa manera*

 **Jura** : Puede que seas poderoso, pero somos un gran poder mágico el que está delante de ti. –Dando un paso, la mirada paso ahora a él. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina deteniéndolo en el acto- *¿Acaso esto sintió Oración 6 cuando pelearon contra él?... me compadezco de ellos*

 **Bob** : No he tenido el placer de agradecerte por ayudar a mi gremio sin recibir alguna recompensa por nuestra parte, así que te pagare ayudándote a recobrar la compostura.

-Observándolos en silencio, Makarov se acerca aún más a Xeno, pese a la presión que ejercía-

 **Makarov** : Heriste a mis hijos y a tus amigos. –Con seriedad en su voz, parecía que estaba siendo escuchado- No sé lo que te hizo el consejo de magia, pero, ahora ya no existe porque lo destruiste.

 **Bob** : ¿En verdad hizo eso? Que mala suerte, creo que no tendrá salvación.

 **Ichiya** : Aunque apoye a Xeno-sama, atacar y destruir el consejo es un delito a nivel de reino.

 **Jura** : Por lo que me informaron, si Fairy Tail no hubiera llegado a tiempo, hubiera muchas más vidas perdidas.

 **Gildarts** : Ahora esas vidas perdieron su hogar por Xeno, pero por culpa del consejo.

 **Makarov** : Escucha Xeno, por favor, esto no debe de terminar así. –Muestra un cristal que proyecto la imagen de sus discípulos- Ellos están recuperándose, en especial Wendy quien te protegió.

-Con escuchar eso, sus puños se aflojaron y su movimiento de cola era más lento. Los demás que lo acompañaban vieron que con el simple hecho de decir el nombre de aquella joven maga resulto en calmarlo-

-En la mente de todos pasaban las siguientes preguntas como… ¿Acaso le hizo algo? ¿Tienen algún tipo de historia? ¿Será porque es alguien joven? Sin saber la respuesta, era algo que preguntarían si el primer plan salía bien-

 **Makarov** : Vamos a Fairy Tail Xeno. –Extiende su mano con lo que Xeno se le queda viendo un rato. Aun sin hacer algo, decidió dar con su aparente carta bajo la manga- Conocemos tu dolor, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : … -Ahora mostraba un leve signo de duda en su cara y en el de su equipo-

 **Makarov** : Para ayudarte, entramos a tu nave y tomamos unos pergaminos que tenían tu pasado.

 **Jura** : ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **Gildarts** : Deje de hacerme esa pregunta cuando el tema principal es algo relacionado con él. –Se cruza de brazos aun sorprendido por eso-

 **Ichiya** : Un pergamino que guarda la historia, de seguro ha de ser algo realmente importante men. -Lo es-

 **Makarov** : Vimos tu frío nacimiento en un laboratorio y tu pesar por ser utilizado sólo como un arma. –Su voz se escuchaba triste-

 **Bob** : Por dios, ¿eso es verdad? –Se tapa la boca por escuchar eso-

 **Ichiya** : Si en verdad Xeno-sama nació en un laboratorio y fue utilizado como un arma, explicaría su increíble poder men…

 **Makarov** : Mis más sinceros pesares, nadie merece vivir lo que viviste. –Da una pequeña reverencia- Pero también vimos a quien pudo ver detrás de aquel monstruo que todos decían ver y le dio la oportunidad de cambiar… La kaio-shin del tiempo, Chronoa-sama. –La afilada pupila de Xeno se dilata al oír el nombre de aquella mujer que lo acogió-

 **Gildarts** : Maestro, ¿de quién estamos hablando exactamente?

Bob: Juzgando por lo que dice Makarov, creo que sería alguien realmente importante… ¿tal vez su mentora? –Asiente, pero lo ayuda diciendo que fue su madre adoptiva- Ya veo.

 **Makarov** : Creo que a ella no le gustaría verte de esta forma, Xeno. –Ya había bajado su defensa- Pero a tu oscuro pasado, vimos que la luz no tarde en iluminar todo tu ser.

 **Jura** : Lo trataron como a uno, ¿verdad? -Asiente-

 **Makarov** : Aunque tu universo este plagado de individuos de tal poder, siempre luchaste contra ellos con la intención de corregir tus pecados. –Agacha su mirada y baja la mirada dando señal de que las palabras funcionaban- Y aún más cuando ella apareció.

-Su cuerpo dejo de moverse, aquella calidez que lo estaba invadiendo dio un gran golpe que lo hizo hundirse en sus recuerdos-

 **Ichiya** : ¿De quién se trata men?

 **Bob** : ¿Será alguien más que su madre?

 **Makarov** : Fue alguien quien pudimos sentir una enorme empatía con tan sola verla. –Voltea a verlos dando una leve sonrisa- En sus recuerdos, vimos como él había caído encantado por su belleza, sentimientos, persona y el profundo calor que le dio.

 **Jura** : Se escucha como una doncella de corazón puro… pero no estoy seguro si es una doncella como tengo en mente. –Tal vez esa chica era parecida a Xeno o no, eso pensaba-

 **Makarov** : Sí que lo es, creo que es igual de hermosa o inclusive más que las magas de mi gremio. Podríamos decir que ella calmo y cambio a Xenomorfo, dando paso a Xeno.

 **Ichiya** : ¿Xenomorfo? ¿Es su nombre completo?

 **Makarov** : Así es, ella no sólo lo cambio. –Aun sin mirarlo, no notaron que Xeno poco a poco cerraba sus puños- Se volvió una parte de su vida. Él lucho por ella aun cuando lo catalogaban como un monstruo o demonio, y esa determinación creo un lazo entre ellos que termino con el compromiso de ambos.

 **Bob** : Parece un cuento de hadas.

 **Gildarts** : Creo que nos ha dejado con la duda maestro, ¿cómo se llama esa chica?

 **Makarov** : El nombre de aquella chica es Fi… -Y la calma se acabó al decir ese nombre-

-El calor se cambió de una manera brusca por una daga helada que atravesó el corazón, el dolor profundo por escuchar el nombre de su amada le azotaba. Tomándolos por sorpresa, la pupila de Xeno volvía a contraerse y con ello el instinto destructor volvió a dominarlo-

-Creando tal onda con la simple vista, empujo a lo magos por la movida de tierra creada por el golpe de Ki. Logrando estabilizarse, era más que claro lo que estaba por pasar-

-Recobrando la compostura con una distancia considerable, los 5 magos observaron a quien sería su rival-

 **Gildarts** : ¿Qué hizo maestro?

 **Makarov** : No tengo idea, pero si las cosas terminaron así, será mejor empezar con el plan de contención. –Todos asintieron- No garantizo que volvamos con vida, pero sí que los jóvenes tengan otro día más.

 **Ichiya** : Entonces, comencemos men. –Sosteniendo en sus dedos varios frascos de esencias mágicas, vierte su contenido al suelo con lo que una nube de color rojiza, azul y amarilla invada el cuerpo de todos- ¡ _Perfume de Poder, de Resistencia y de Inhibición de Daño_ men!

-Con sus cuerpos potenciados por la magia de Ichiya, el maestro de _Blue Pegasus_ se adelanta-

 **Bob** : Supongo que sigo yo. –Envolviéndose en un leve destello que lo volvió un poco borroso para luego quitarse, uso sus pequeñas alas para salir del punto de soporte donde estaban para cumplir su parte del plan-

-Corriendo al frente, el maestro Bob se pone frente a Xeno por lo que lo toma como su objetivo. Tomando una posición de combate (Bob), Xeno carga su puño con fuerza golpeando el suelo con tal fuerza destruyéndolo en pedazos-

-Pero, aunque extraño, Bob había «esquivado» el ataque del demonio del frío sin recibir algún tipo de daño. Aun en su estado, eso era extraño para Xeno, quien opto por usar golpes más fuertes-

-«Esquivando» los ataques de Xeno con una cara seria, estada desesperándose un poco por no golpear a su objetivo. Y en su concentración, no presto atención na lo que pasaba detrás de él-

-En su propio círculo mágico, el mago más fuerte de _Lamia Scale_ golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que se creó una onda sísmica mágica. Terminando la onda, pero no la magia, múltiples pilares punzantes de roca salen en dirección al enfrentamiento de Bob contra Xeno-

-Saltando a un lado, los pinchos recubiertos de hierro ( _Pincho de roca de hierro_ ) golpean a Xeno y lo inmovilizan momentáneamente. Con moverse, bastaba para que las piedras se rompieran, pero una mayor cantidad estaba remplazando a la destruida-

 **Jura** : ¡Ahora! –Aplicando más fuerza en mantener su magia, ahora Xeno estaba usando fuerza para liberarse, cosas que complicó aún más el trabajo de Jura-

-Saltando por encima de él, Gildarts mantenía su puño cargado con un resplandor azul metálico que dejaba una centella en su camino. Dando un giro, golpea con su puño cargado de su magia demoledora impactando en el ahora enorme montículo de roca y metal que mantenía a Xeno encerrado-

-Como resultado, la energía mágica de su ataque termino por explotar envolviendo en un destello blanco para después seguirle una inmensa explosión que fue cubierta por una cúpula blanca con dorada concentrando todo el daño en su interior-

 **Jura** : Eso debería de bastar.

 **Makarov** : Yo no contaría con eso. –De lo que era un montículo compactado de roca, empezaron a salir destello morados de su interior a su vez que el suelo empezó a temblar- Nuestra ventaja es mantenerlos inmóvil, sigamos con eso. –Moviendo su mano, múltiples sellos empezaron a trazar a su alrededor-

 **Jura** : Veamos si puedes contra esto. –Chocando sus palmas, las vuelve a golpear contra el suelo con lo que su magia se materializo en 2 inmensas manos que estaban en cada costado del montículo donde estaba encerrado Xeno- _¡Aplastamiento de rocas del rey supremo!_ –Apretándose entre sí, aplastaron y compactaron todavía más el montón de roca-

-Sin sentir alguna lucha en el centro, su sonrisa mostraba satisfacción. Pero estaba se borraba lentamente de su rostro sentir nada-

 **Jura** : Que extraño. –Aun con su magia activa, toma la atención de sus colegas-

 **Gildarts** : ¿Qué sucede?

 **Jura** : No siento algo dentro de la roca. –Aun sin bajar la guardia, Bob se acerca y mete su cabeza la cual traspasa la roca gracias a su magia _Pashing_ (la cual le ayudo a supuestamente esquivar los golpes de Xeno), la cual lo saca y su mirada estaba preocupada-

 **Bob** : No está. –Al decirlo, deja de activar su magia de tierra y todos se acercan, menos Makarov que un seguía realizando su conjuro de sellos- ¿Acaso lo comprimiste tanto?

 **Ichiya** : Lo dudo, su fuerza y cuerpo son realmente formidables.

 **Gildarts** : Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? –Con la duda, el suelo empezó a temblar debajo de ellos con lo que se dieron cuenta muy tarde- ¡Es una trampa! –Saltando, sólo un mago fue atrapado-

 **Jura** : ¡¿Qué es esto?! –Su pierna estaba capturada por la tierra, y aun con su magia activa, esta se resistía- ¡No sirve mi magia!

-Alzándose por los aires, es jalado a una distancia considerable hasta llegar al causante de todo. Cubierto de suciedad y arañazos, aquellas pupilas rojas lo miraban con un odio al mago de tierra-

-Su mano estaba envuelta en una burbuja roja siendo signos de su telequinesis activada. Lanzándolo contra el suelo, empieza a arrástralo llevándose consigo material de este-

-Dejándolo tirado, estira su mano en una colina la cual ruge por ser arrancada del suelo para ser lanzada al mago. Pero, pese a que ahora tenía toneladas encima suyo, no termino ahí-

-Apretando su puño, esta empezó a compactarse con tal velocidad que su radio de 15 metros se volvió a uno de 4. La tierra se volvió más dura que el acero y cayo con un ruido sordo, fue él la primera baja-

-Siguiendo con los restantes, el suelo volvió a estremecerse al ver que nuevamente 2 entidades poderosas volvían a enfrentarse-

 **Gildarts** : Aun tengo el recuerdo de nuestro enfrentamiento, y esa mirada penetrante. –En su mente vino el recuerdo de su primera derrota instantánea en el gremio- Me he preparado para este momento, perfeccionando mi magia para darte por lo menos un golpe certero.

-Rodeándose de su magia demoledora, Xeno fue corriendo con lo que él respondió de la misma manera, pero con el plus de que estaba su puño cargado. Estando a casi nada de chocar, el puño de ambos chocó estando descubierto uno y el otro repleto de poder mágico-

-Concentrando fuerza y magia en su puño, Gildarts estaba metiendo demasiado esfuerzo en mantener su posición, pero su vista mostraba que su oponente estaba sin realizar mucho esfuerzo-

 **Gildarts** : ¡Ahora! –Una nube de color negro con destellos amarillentos de electricidad, nublo la vista de ambos. Aunque Xeno puede ver la firma de Ki de ello, el uso de la magia demoledora de Gildarts más la nube altamente cargada de energía le aturdieron la detección momentáneamente-

 **Ichiya** : ¡Lo hago por tu bien men! –Con su tónico de fortaleza, cruzo sus brazos en forma de X golpeando a Xeno desequilibrándolo para tropezar con algo y caer al suelo-

-Con la una onda de sus ojos, la nube se dispersó con fuerza para mostrar a 2 personas en el aire, siendo una que estaba cargando a alguien para dejarla caer con fuerza-

 **Gildarts** : _¡Aplastamiento del Mal, Difundiendo la Verdad: Impacto Demoledor_! –Al impactar el pecho de Xeno, aquella barrera cristalina que recubría al arcosiano se rompió en pedazos para su sorpresa-

-Habiendo destruido su defensa de Ki, la fuerza del golpe lo hundió aún más en el suelo con un fuerte estruendo. Saltando para no hundirse, Makarov había terminado su _Amaterasu_ que era el más grande y complejo que tenía en su almacén-

-Un poderoso pilar de luz se expande del interior del hoyo donde estaba Xeno, aumentando el radio del lugar con lo que todo el lugar se elimina para apagarse cuando la magia concluyo-

-Cansado, en sus corazones deseaban que eso fuera más que suficiente, pero eso sólo sería en un mundo ideal-

-Algo salto del agujero, humeando de su cuerpo que estaba ahora algo dañado, su cola se movía con rudeza y su vista ahora estaba llena de furia. Ahora, las cosas serían realmente diferentes para ello-

-Conocerían el terror de lo que era capaz-

-Con tal velocidad, estaba delate de ellos, desprotegidos e indefensos siendo vulnerables a lo que pudiera hacerles a ellos-

-Golpeando a Ichiya con su cola, este fue enterrado en el suelo dejándolo fuera del combate-

-Gildarts quien estaba por realizar algo, su puño metálico fue tomado por la mano de Xeno el cual da un tiro con fuerza que desprende su extremidad mecánica de su cuerpo. Viendo su miembro en manos del enemigo, no se percató de que ahora su mano extendida estaba delante de su rostro-

 **Gildarts** : * _Fairy Tail_ … fue un honor tenerlos como familia* -Cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro acepto su destino- *En verdad eres un ser excepcional… Xeno. Un dios de dioses* -Una poderosa ráfaga de Ki consume el cuerpo del mago más fuerte de _Fairy Tail_ borrándolo de este mundo dejando ese brazo metálico y los recuerdos que tenían de él-

-Intentando tomar a Bob, su mano lo atravesó. Un alivio recorrió hasta su alma al tener su magia un activa. Pero, la mano de Xeno empezó a vibrar con tal velocidad que nuevamente tomo a Bob y efectivamente, lo había agarrado-

-Sin creer lo que pasaba, fue golpeado contra el suelo dejándolo incrustado en este-

-Por último, una enorme sombra empezó a ganar terreno en el lugar, volteando para arriba, un gigante se hizo presente en el lugar-

 **Makarov** : Entiendo tu dolor, pero ahora entenderás el mío. –Lleno de irá tras perder a un miembro de su amado gremio, extendió su puño inmenso en el suelo destruyéndolo en el proceso, pero ahora estaba volando- Eres una amenaza no sólo para el gremio, sino, para el mismo mundo.

-Sus ojos se iluminaron de un blanco brillante, juntando sus manos estado separadas como si sostuviera una pelota, un orbe de energía de magia blanco ganaba cada vez más brillo. La fuerza era tal que las nubes se tornaron de un negro dejando un enorme hueco donde una gran luz iluminaba el lugar-

-Acumulándose cada vez más poder, estando a punto de lanzar su magia más poderosa, un destello deslumbro sus ojos cegándolo y provocando que se los cubriera. Deshaciendo su magia, un poderoso golpe fue dado en su pecho dejándolo sin aire y lanzándolo a la distancia-

-Mientras era lanzado, tras recuperar su vista pudo ver una monstruosa cantidad de energía/ki negro acumulándose en un punto. Como si fuera un enorme enjambre de hambrientos insectos que habían descubierto comida, el brillo y el poder se manifestaba en rayos del mismo color-

-La tierra crujía y se partía en pedazos cuando fue lanzado el ataque de su contrincante ( _Súper Kamehameha oscuro_ : Black Goku). Envolviendo su enorme cuerpo de Ki oscuro, el poder del ataque era tal que no sólo lo consumió, sino que destruyo una enrome extensión de cordilleras dejando un enorme cayo recto hasta donde siguió el ataque-

-El enorme gigante se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la fuerza lo había abandona y con ello regreso a su diminuto tamaño. Su cuerpo le dolía en más de un sentido, el daño parecía llegar hasta ser óseo-

-Escuchando unos pazos, logro con mucho esfuerzo levantar sus parpados para ver a aquel ser de inmenso poder. Tosiendo sangre, un pie fue puesto en su pequeño cuerpo para ser iluminado por una luz rojiza proveniente de su dedo-

 **Makarov** : Así que… este siempre fue este el resultado… del plan… -Con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba que siguiera el curso- No soy ningún rival para ti, ¿verdad, Xeno? –Aunque fuera extraño, este niega- Nadie lo es…

-Un breve silencio se hizo, hasta que volvió a tener fuerzas para hablar-

 **Makarov** : No sé lo que paso para que estuvieras así… pero viendo tu pasado y lo que sucedió, creo que es relacionado con Fi, ¿verdad? –Sus pupilas se abrieron y con ellos bajo su pie de su cuerpo y atenuó su ataque- Sé que ella es realmente importante para ti, y por ello, queremos ayudarte en lo que atormenta tu corazón…

-Agitando su cabeza, era una pelea entre mantener aquella calidez o dejarla salir, cosa que termino por golpear el suelo por la frustración. Pero el lado frío había tomado terreno y ya dispuesto a acabar con la vida del maestro Makarov, alguien llego a la distancia-

 **Mirajane** : Si… que estaban… lejos… -Entre jadeos, sus aladas demoniacas se contrajeron en su espalda para desaparecer. Ya recuperando el aliento, se percató de todo lo que paso con lo que estaba conmocionada y asustada- ¡Maestro! –Antes de que fuera corriendo a auxiliarlo, él la detuvo-

 **Makarov** : No vengas por mí, sigue el plan. –Aun con duda, no tuvo opción más que aceptar y con ello levantar el saco que tenía cargando-

 **Mirajane** : Xeno-san, soy yo, Mirajane. –Acercándose con cautela, no dejo de hacer contacto visual con aquello ojos salvajes que le clavaban el miedo en lo más profundo de su alma- Traje algunas cosas conmigo para que podamos ayudarte.

-Del saco, saca un Gi de color verde esmeralda perfeccionado para el cuerpo de una mujer. Poniéndolo en sus 2 manos, como si lo estuviera ofreciendo, todo instinto asesino que tenía Xeno en su mente se nublo cambiándose por aquella calidez-

-Extendiendo su mano, toma las prendas con lo que las acerca a su rostro sintiendo la suave y resistente tela de la que estaba hecho. El logo de patrullero del tiempo estaba marcado en un pequeño círculo en la parte de enfrente donde había otro que era una estrella de 7 estrellas, el símbolo de su equipo-

-Acariciando las prendas, las abrazo con fuerza, pareciendo un niño que no quería soltar su frazada con la que se sentía más seguro. Por su parte, Mirajane vio que estaba funcionando, así que decidió sacar más cosas-

-Una taza blanca con una flor dibujada, una pulsera de color negro y como último recurso, un marco con una fotografía en dentro-

 **Mirajane** : Xeno-san. –Al escuchar su nombre, gira lentamente su cabeza a la maga albina- Conocimos tu pasado, todas las cosas buenas y malas que tuviste que pasar para poder ser quien eres ahora. –Mira la imagen y se la muestra, cosa que hizo soltar lo que tenía en sus manos-Al ver, pudimos conocer a una espectacular chica llamada Fi Kibohana. –Le entrega el marco a Xeno quien lo toma-

-En la imagen estaba ambos recostados en una gran playa de un hermoso color azul zafiro que brillaba con la luz del día. Ellos estaban debajo de un árbol por encima de una sábana que colocaron. Ella vestida de un vestido de una sola pieza blanco para el verano estaba sentada y recargada enfrente de Xeno, quien estaba usando una bio-armadura más lisa sin ningún abultamiento/pincho, cosa que estaba usando unos pantalones de entrenamiento delgados-

-Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose en el fuerte pecho de su amado esposo, mientras él disfrutaba la calidez del cuerpo de su esposa mientras disfrutaban un descanso en un lugar que ambos apreciaban-

-Ese recuerdo se intensifico al ver el rostro apacible de ella, su delicadeza, fortaleza y la conformidad que ella mostraba, aun se irradiaba con tan sólo verla-

-Sus manos empezaron a temblar con lo que aferro la imagen a su pecho, protegiéndola de todo el mundo. Sólo ahí, una lagrima empezó a formarse en su ojo izquierdo. Ella y el maestro lo vieron-

-Puede que no hayan descubierto lo que le causo el mal, aunque tenían ideas bastantes obvias sobre lo que le pudo pasar a ese ser que parecía un ángel guardián. Sus rostros empezaron a volverse tristes por ver que aquel sujeto, que era una inmensa montaña de poder estaba desmoronándose poco a poco ante sus ojos-

-Pero, por una extraña razón, esa montaña empezó a romperse en la punta, crujiendo desde la base para romperse dejando un enorme hueco revelando la naturaleza oculta… un volcán activo-

-Una poderosa explosión de Ki golpea a ambos magos (ella estaba ayudando a Makarov a levantarse), siendo que ambos rodaron hasta dejar de hacerlo y observar el espectáculo de luces creciendo de un mismo foco de origen-

-Emitiendo una inmensa cantidad de calor, su armadura empezó a brillar de un color rojo vivo, pareciendo que estaba a punto de fundirse-

-Su plan había fallado, la idea de que se calmara con recuerdos del pasado resulto en cierta medida, pero fueron hechos pedazos al tomar ese curso. Parecía ser que todo había terminado, pero la vida decidió que no fue el fin ahora-

-Aterrizando con fuerza a un costado de Xeno, un cuerpo empezó a levantarse del cráter que se había dejado en el suelo-

-Su cabello rojo estaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por múltiples partes de diferentes armaduras y otros objetos. En su cintura tenía unas llaves colgando, cartas, algunas bolsas y estuches-

-En su espalda estaban rodeada de múltiples espadas y armas de diferentes tipos, en lo que se pudiera llamar una armadura, estaban incrustadas varias lacrimas de menor tamaño que emitían un enorme brillo-

-Observando a quien había llegado al lugar, era la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail y tal vez la más poderosa de la que se conocía. Titania había llegado al campo de batalla en busca de su segundo encuentro-

 **Erza** : Mira, maestro… déjenmelo a mí. –Dando un paso, se escuchaba lo pesado que era el traje que tenía, pero no parecía serlo para ella- Los preparativos tomaron tiempo, pero estoy preparada.

-Sacando de su dimensión de bolsillo, saco una enorme espada que era un juego de filos y partes de sus espadas y armas hechas una sola-

 **Mirajane** : Erza…

Erza: Aprovechen mientras se distrae atacándome. –Blandiendo la enorme espada, esta corta el aire con un movimiento para tomarla en posición de combate- Es momento de que pague todo lo que han hecho por mí.

 **Makarov** : Erza, el plan fracaso… Xeno… elimino a Jura y a Gildarts sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. –Aunque fuera doloroso, lo supo al no sentir la firma de Ki de ellos- No puedo permitir que pelees sola. –Intenta levantarse, pero ella se lo niega-

 **Erza** : ¿Quién dijo que estoy sola? –Eso los desconcertó-

 **Mirajane** : ¿Acaso trajiste refuerzos? –Ella niega- Entonces…

 **Erza** : Todos los miembros del gremio están aquí conmigo… oh, mejor dicho, su fuerza. –Prestando atención a todo lo que dijo, la idea llego a su mente- Estoy equipada con todo el equipo mágico del gremio, mezcle todo el poder de mis armaduras en una sola y el poder mágico de cada miembro del gremio recorre mi cuerpo. –Dando un paso, la poderosa emanación de magia de su cuerpo era tal, que incluso el maestro estaba atónito-

 **Makarov** : *¡No puede ser! Tiene más poder mágico que José y yo juntos* -Una inmensa cantidad de carga yacía en el cuerpo de una de sus magas estrellas, y el preocuparse porque ella pueda con eso, lo dejo de lado por el inmenso poder que aún tenía- Cuídate Erza.

 **Erza** : No lo decepcionare… no, no decepcionare a nadie quien puso su fuerza en mí. –Mira al arcosiano- Incluyéndote, Xeno.

-El calor radiante del cuerpo de Xeno estaño cuando se abalanzo destruyendo el suelo que tenía por detrás, al estar al frente de ella cargando su puño, su golpe dio en ella, pero la atravesó. La cuestión, su cuerpo ahora tenía una consistencia de un líquido con lo que volvió a su forma sólida-

 **Erza** : Me servirá para soportar tus golpes por un rato antes de que la magia de Juvia se consuma. –Un círculo mágico ilumino sus piernas con lo que desapareció en un borrón ( _High Speed_ : Yet)-

-Buscándola, sus sentidos le gritaron que debía cubrirse de la enorme hoja de un hacha con diseño de un toro (Hacha de Tauro). Desplazándose con ruido en el suelo, no perdía su equilibrio-

-Bajando sus brazos, fue golpeado incontables veces en gran parte de su cuerpo, pero estos no eran para nada fuerte, parecían nada más como si lo estuvieran tocando-

-Aun con su increíble velocidad, Xeno decidió que era hora que él también se acelerara. Ahora, superando la velocidad de ella, la tacleo con tal impacto que da varios giros antes de terminar de pie con una espada en mano-

-Ya estable, giro su espada con lo que termino clavándola en el suelo. Antes de que extendiera su mano, un enorme circulo de magia amarillo pálido se crea para luego desaparecer. El suelo empezó a estremecerse para darle paso a múltiples plantas con forma de serpiente enterrarse y levantarse de la tierra hasta llegar a su objetivo con lo empezaron a estrujarlo ( _Planta Cadena_ : Droy)-

-Inmovilizado, estaba por liberarse cuando las plantas temblaron para cambiar su estructura a una más monstruosa, parecida a huesos y escamas realmente gruesas. Ahora el agarre se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no imposible ( _Take Over: Brazo de armadillo acorazado_. Elfman)-

-Aumentando el calor y la energía saliente de su cuerpo, paso nuevamente algo, las enredaderas sufrieron otra metamorfosis. Como si estuvieran cayendo grandes pedazos de láminas, las escamas y huesos se revistieron de una gruesa coraza metálica eliminando el daño por calor ( _Coraza de hierro_ : Gajeel)-

Ahora si atrapado, volteo su cara a su rival la cual tenía varias de sus espadas flotando en círculo sobre su espalda, creando una corriente mágica en forma de electricidad en esta, cruzo sus brazos con lo que tenía 4 llaves doradas entre sus dedos. Lanzándolas, estas aparecen a 4 individuos (Magia Celestial: Lucy)-

 **Loke** : Parece que ya llego el momento. –Acomodándose sus botones de la manga, miro a su invocadora temporal- ¿Qué hay que hacer, Erza?

 **Virgo** : Deme mis órdenes. Si no logro su cometido, ¿podría castigarme? –Con su mano en pecho, se inclina un poco-

 **Aries** : Es realmente aterrador pelear contra él nuevamente, pero haré lo necesario para ayudar. –Aun asustada, su atención estaba en el constante intento de liberarse de Xeno y de las plantas mutadas por mantenerlo inmóvil-

 **Acuario** : No sé porque accedí a esto. –Con brazos cruzados, observa el escenario- Es claro que esto está fuera de nuestras manos… Pero si podría ser el final del mundo como lo conocemos, no perdemos nada por intentar algo.

 **Erza** : Necesito que usen el látigo de Lucy para amarrarlo y sostenerlo, cuando él se libere, necesitare toda la distracción necesaria. –Su mirada y todo se vuelven aún más serios- Es posible que sufran antes de volver a su reino. –Se estremecieron aquellos que ya conocían la fuerza del monstruo con el que se enfrentarían asintieron-

-Tomando su puesto, el círculo mágico de espadas ya se había completado. Disparando las espadas a múltiples puntos, estas se quedaron inertes en el aire rodeando al montículo de plantas-

 **Erza** : Sé que es realmente importante, pero tengo que deshacerme de tu armadura. –Su ojo se ilumino con un calendario dorado provocando la acción del hechizo. _Urano Metria_ golpeo con tal fuerza y poder a Xeno envolviéndolo en un haz de luz parecidos a galaxias, las espadas fueron el toque especial con el que empezaron a desgastar y romper en secciones la armadura biológica de Xeno- *Primera parte, lista*

-Cuando el brillo se atenuó, una poderosa esfera compactada de Ki impacta en ella en plena pechera con lo que intento bloquearla mientras era arrastrada por el ataque-

-Alzándose con su armadura cayendo en pedazos, su mirada se dirigió a los espíritus los cuales lo enlazaron con el látigo de Lucy. Viendo eso, estaba por romperlo cuando se dio cuenta que este era más resistente (Contaba con una barrera de Ki puesta)-

-Aunque el amarre no sedería tan rápido, quienes sostenían era otro asunto. El esfuerzo era masivo, sus músculos daban todo y su poder mágico se drenaban en señal de no desistir-

 **Loke** : ¡Es más fuerte de lo que pensé! –Sus manos están por ceder al agarre, pero una idea surgió- ¡Si vamos a darle tiempo a Erza, démosle algo que cazar! –La mera idea de sacrificarse era algo que debía de pensarse, pero era necesaria con lo que asintieron- Seré el primero.

-Soltando el agarre, emprendió marcha al demonio del frío quien ahora estaba suelto. Intentando ser lo más rápido posible, Xeno extendió su brazo creando un gran número de ráfagas de Ki las cuales apenas podía esquivar mientras seguía corriendo a él-

 **Loke** : *Sin su armadura, ahora es más vulnerable* Dando un gran salto, sin mucha fuerza por la falta de energía, estaba por ser tomado por Xeno cuando este se hundió en la tierra-

-2 manos lo habían tomado y arrastrado al subsuelo. Saliendo por un agujero, una sirviente de cabello rosa recortado se acerca al espíritu del león-

 **Loke** : Gracias, Virgo.

 **Virgo** : Eso no lo detendrá por mucho. –Dicho y hecho, el suelo está crujiendo y alzando en pedazos. El resto de espíritus se acercó a ellos-

 **Acuario** : ¿Alguna idea?

 **Aries** : Podemos reducir su movimiento con algo que no sea duro. –Sin comprender, ella se disculpa y aparece con su magia una bola de lana pegajosa-

 **Loke** : Entonces, que así se haga. –Disparándose al cielo saliendo del suelo, estaba cubierto por tierra y rasguños- ¡Hagámoslo! –Sus brazos se levantaron con un brillo rojizo y amarillo con forma de león- _¡Regulus, Brillo del León!_ –Iluminando inesperadamente el lugar, logro cegar a Xeno quien desciende al suelo-

-Aunque cayo con fuerza, su cuerpo fue amortiguado por una superficie acolchonada y pegajosa de color rosado. Luego, una gran cantidad de tierra suelta y agua empezó a envolverlo hasta que se volvió un barro muy espeso. La cantidad de elementos de tierra, lana y agua seguían acumulándose hasta que se formó una gran montaña amorfa-

-Aliviados, el barro que habían hecho empezó a endurecerse, la lana empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta que exploto-

-Los fragmentos de barro endurecido se dispersaron en todas las direcciones. La fuerza del lugar se manifestó en una fuerte presión proveniente de aquel sujeto ahora furioso-

-Si esto iba a doler, bueno… eso fuera bueno que pasará-

-Desapareciendo de su campo de vista, el grito de una de ellos los tomo por sorpresa al ver que ahora un brazo oscuro atravesaba el pecho de Aries la desapareció en un destello-

-Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ahora estaba frente a Virgo quien tenía los ojos muy abierto a aquellos feroces ojos rojos. Un brillo morado vino por parte de estos y un rayo sale disparados impactando en ella desapareciéndolo del lugar-

-Aterrorizados, la cola de Xeno impacto en Loke lanzándolo dejándolo sola a Acuario. Aunque su carácter era fuerte, por primera vez sentía un pánico a alguien. Buscando su vasija en afán de hacer algo, ahora estaba en manos de Xeno quien, con un movimiento, la destruye-

-Ahora sin una forma de manipular en cantidades masivas su elemento base, fue tomada por su cola golpeándola contra el suelo con fuerza. Adolorida, fue levantada mientras una mano ahora la tomaba del cuello-

-Loke se logró levantar aun con el inmenso daño de un simple coletazo. Viendo a su camarada espíritu gritar con fuerza antes de que viera como fue partida en 2 y disiparse en polvo de estrellas-

-Una irá lleno su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba sumergido en ese sentimiento, ahora miraba una mano cerca de su rostro. No era un puño, está estaba extendida y rodeada de un aura morado oscuro muy diluido-

-Viendo a Xeno, pudo escuchar un murmullo provenir de él. Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal antes de que viera que emitió una sacudida para luego bajar su mano y retirarse-

-Sin saber qué pasaba, iba a hacer algo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su mano empezó a desaparecer en un leve brillo morado. No dolía, pero algo le decía era mejor sentir algo-

-Intentando volver a su mundo, el acceso se le vio negado. Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió algo que le pudo haber pasado-

 **Loke** : Me destruyo… -Sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando, sintió también como su llave se destruía- Fue una buena vida, aunque me hubiera gustado cumplir mi promesa y enmendar mi error. –La mitad de su cuerpo estaba por desaparecer, con lo que miro la espalda de Xeno- En verdad eres alguien poderoso, Xeno… Si logran salir de esto, ojalá tu poder proteja a quien no pude proteger. –Sonriendo, desaparece de este y el otro reino-

-Llegando a cierto punto, Erza caminaba con dificultad tras haberse detenido y haber soportado la explosión que consumió gran parte de su armadura y habilidades mágicas. Al llegar, fue consiente que los espíritus celestiales de Lucy se habían ido-

 **Erza** : Aun con los planes para cierto poder que tengas, siempre logras sacar más de lo que calculamos. –Su cuerpo brillo en una luz azul cielo brillante con lo que sus heridas se recuperaban (Múltiples hechizos de apoyo de Wendy)- Eres realmente impresionante.

-Sacudiendo su cola con fuerza, golpea el suelo sacudiéndolo-

 **Erza** : Si lo que haré no puede dañarte, creo que ya no habrá necesidad de resistirme y aceptare mi destino. –Blandiendo una espada común, en su mente vino el recuerdo sobre cuando Xeno estaba realmente furioso y destruyo Edolas- *Si este fue el sentimiento que ellos tenían, en verdad los compadezco*

-Lanzando un tajo con su espada, múltiples cristales de hielo se formaron impactando en el cuerpo de Xeno el cual estaba desprotegido recibiendo el daño, pero aún era menor-

-Decidiendo acabar con todo, el aura de Ki de Xeno exploto creando un empuje de aire pro todo el lugar. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes y esa era la señal. Era momento de mostrar su determinación y el poder que ella tenía y su gremio-

-Despegando con fuerza, ambos estaban por chocar hasta que un brillo ilumino a el lugar. Un corte y algo cayo pesado y rígido cayó al suelo-

-La poderosa cola blindada de Xeno estaba tirada (una parte), un charco de sangre magenta oscuro corría por el suelo. Observando a su adversaría, se pudo llevar una primera sorpresa-

-Vestida con una armadura de batalla avanzada, el color negro y rojo así contraste con su cabellera roja recogida en una larga cola de caballo. Pero eso no era todo, el arma utilizada que hizo tal hazaña brillaba como un enorme diamante rojo. Su filo metálico cristalino hacia contraste con su empuñadora lila-

-Un arma hecha con el odio y almas oscuras de millones de años estaba presente en la batalla-

 **Erza** : En verdad lamento lo que hice, pero ya es momento de tomarnos serios. –Explotando su inmensa aura de Ki, esta brillaba de la misma forma que hacia la de su maestro/amigo- Es hora de decidir quién ganara…

-Acelerándose, Xeno esquivaba el corte de la espada de Erza. Sabiendo que podía ser dañado gravemente, aprovecho la diferencia de velocidad que tenía dándole un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago-

-El dolor era mucho mayor a los otros golpes, pero logro desistir y blandiendo su espada cercas de su objetivo, Xeno apenas logro agacharse, pero parte de sus cuernos fueron rebanados-

…

-Observando la pelea desde un lugar el cual no fue alcanzado por todo aquel daño, estaba Mirajane y Makarov en silencio-

 **Mirajane** : Wow… nunca creí ver un combate como este. En verdad Erza se ha esmerado con todo esto…

 **Makarov** : Tomo la fuerza de todos sus amigos para luchar contra Xeno, y aun así sólo puede dañarlo con lo que él mismo le dio a ella… En verdad es aterrador e impresionante la descomunal diferencia de poder.

 **Mirajane** : Aun así, ¿ella tiene posibilidad de ganar?

 **Makarov** : No lo sé, pero todo apunta que no si la pelea sigue este curso. –Ella se queda dudosa- Xeno tiene una increíble cantidad de Ki en su cuerpo y si hablamos de desgaste, ella perderá por cansancio.

 **Mirajane** : Pero…

 **Makarov** : Xeno perdió su armadura y barrera, Erza tiene un arma que lo puede dañar. Además, tengo otra cosa en mente, pero creo que es una suposición… -Ella se le queda viendo preocupada- Por cierto, Mirajane, ¿cómo ayudarías a Erza?

 **Mirajane** : Distrayéndolo.

 **Makarov** : Muchos intentaron eso y varios ya no están con nosotros. –Cruel, pero cierto-

 **Mirajane** : Pero, tal vez no fue distraído de la mejor manera.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cómo?

 **Mirajane** : No necesitamos una cuerda para amarrar a un lobo, sólo algo que lo tranquilice. –Alza las cosas que había traído- Podemos utilizar esto, funciono al principio.

 **Makarov** : Lo intente, pero empeoro las cosas por una extraña razón.

 **Mirajane** : Puede que vuelva a pasar, pero nos dará tiempo para que ella pueda atacar. –Tomando la fotografía, ella visualiza la imagen y con el recuerdo de lo que había visto, uso su magia para parecerse a Fi-

 **Makarov** : Se cuidadosa, si logra darse cuenta, te matara.

 **Mirajane** : Lo sé maestro, pero si mi vida sirve para detener la destrucción del mundo, puede tomarla tantas veces sea necesario.

 **…**

-El combate estaba reñido, una estaba repleta de moretones y heridas sangrante mientras el otro estaba con partes faltantes de cuernos y varios cortes en todo su oscuro cuerpo-

-Los jadeos de ambos se escuchaban, una sonrisa se postro en el rostro de Titania quien bajo un poco su espada-

 **Erza** : No creo poder seguir más tiempo. –Aunque sus reservas estaban casi por agotarse, su haz bajo la manga estaba intacto- *No debería de usarla aun, pero necesito seguir luchando* -Viendo al demonio del frío, vio que su mirada estaba en otro lugar-

-Aflojando su postura, pasa a un lado de ella desconcertándola. Dudosa, voltea para toparse con la misma sorpresa. Una joven estaba parada en el campo de batalla, su cabello esmeralda se movía sutilmente con el viento, su vestido blanco puro le daba la apariencia de un ángel y sus ojos jade calmaban la tensión del lugar-

-Xeno se acercó lentamente a ella, aunque el miedo recorría su ser, logro mantener su actitud calmada-

( **/Fairy Tail Mirajane no Theme, recomiendo que la escuchen con lo que intente que fuera triste/** )

 **Xeno** : ¿Fi…? –Rasposa, opaca y baja, logro decir el nombre de su amada esposa-

 **Mirajane** **(Fi)** : Sí, Xeno –kun. –Aun imitando su voz, trato lo mejor que pudo por imitar aquella aura tranquilizadora que irradiaba, y parecía que casi la lograba-

 **Xeno** : ¿En verdad eres tú? –Extiende su mano a ella, pero desistió- No…

 **Mirajane** **(Fi)** : Xeno-kun, ¿qué te sucede? –Erza veía la escena, aunque estaba desconcertada, miro a su maestro quien le hacia una señal que pudo entender- ¿Por qué estás triste?

 **Xeno** : Por ti… -Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y se veía más tranquilo- Por mi debilidad…

 **Mirajane** **(Fi)** : Tú no eres débil, Xeno-kun. Eres el sujeto más fuerte que conozco.

 **Xeno** : Lo soy… -Mira su mano la cual estaba temblando- No tuve la fuerza para pelear, ni siquiera ellas pudieron contra él… pero tú sí pudiste. –Los presentes escucharon un poco más lo que decía-

 **Mirajane (Fi)** : Xeno-kun…

 **Xeno** : No importa lo que hiciera, nunca pude reparar mi error. –Cierra su puño- Prometí protegerte, prometí ser fuerte para que nada malo sucediera… prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado… –Golpea el suelo sobresaltándola un poco- ¡Pero sólo mostré debilidad!

 **Mirajane (Fi)** : …

 **Xeno** : Lo diste todo por nosotros, pero, ¿a qué precio? –Arrodillándose, empezó a temblar y un líquido empezó a recorrer su mejilla-

-Puede que lo vean como el ser más poderoso en todo su universo, poseedor de un descomunal poder y habilidad. Pero, ahora estaba llorando como un simple sujeto que se lamentaba por su debilidad-

-Mirajane no pudo más y se arrodillo abrazando a Xeno el cual no respondió el abrazo porque estaba sumergido en su lastima. Mirado a Erza, ella asintió para que hiciera su ataque aun cuando ella estaba cercas-

-Asintiendo con lentitud, ella toma su espada la cual fue envuelta en una poderosa aura de Ki azul, rojo, anaranjado y amarillo. Su fuerzo se incrementó a tal nivel que las rocas levitaban a su alrededor-

-Tenía su objetivo que estaba quieto, si recibía aquel ataque con todo ese poder dentro, acabaría con la amenaza que podía destruir su mundo. Con su mirada puesta, avanzo con rapidez contra Xeno, blandiendo su espada-

-Pero, antes de que hicieron algo más, el mismo sueño se manifestó como recuerdo-

* * *

-Flashback de Erza-

 **Xeno** : Si es así, bueno. –Se aclara un momento- Más que verte como un estudiante o como una amiga, te veo más como una hija. –Eso la sorprendió y sonrojo un poco- Te lo dije, era difícil de decir.

 **Erza** : ¿Co.…cómo? –Tartamudeo su pregunta-

 **Xeno** : Una vez con mis amigos, nos hicimos una pregunta sobre cómo queríamos que fueran nuestros hijos. –Observa el cielo- Muchos variaron desde que fueran amigable, fuertes y que disfrutaran su vida sin que tuvieran que cargar con la nuestra.

 **Erza** : …

 **Xeno** : Yo no puedo tener hijos por ciertos motivos que me lo impiden ( **/no porque le falte eso, sino, porque es estéril al ser una creación/** ), pero creo que alguien más concordamos que queríamos a alguien que fuera determinada, hábil con la espada, duro como una roca y sensible como un pétalo. –Mira a Erza- Y esas cualidades las vi en ti.

 **Erza** : Po… por favor no siga. –Sonrojada a más no poder, Xeno dio una carcajada- Por eso te tengo más aprecio a ti que al resto. –Le sacude su cabello- Créeme, si hubiera estado aquí cuando eras pequeña, no hubiera dudado en tomarte bajo mi tutela.

-Fin del recuerdo-

* * *

-El filo estaba por llega al igual que ella. Las lágrimas recorrían su dañado rostro por aquellas palabras de alguien quien estaba ganándose un lugar en su corazón-

-Pero fue aún más cuando pudo hacerse una idea del dolor que sentía por aquella chica que lo cambio. ¿Lo dejo? ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Desapareció? Esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza-

-Alguien que tuvo un pasado como él no merecía ese sufrimiento, y ella no sería su verdugo. Así su ataque, fallo…-

-El tajo de energía siguió su rumbo sin intención de detenerse hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo sin energía, pero al igual que él, estaba llorando-

 **Erza** : No puedo hacerlo… no puedo matar a Xeno. –Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al igual que los presentes-

-Entonces, un rayo de esperanza llego. Una gigante sombra los cubrió a todos al igual que el ruido de un aparato mecánico descendía. La nave de Xeno llego a la escena y con ello, la compuerta se abrió con lo que bajo alguien-

-Levy tenía en sus manos aquella diadema y un anillo-

-Bajando con cuidado, ellos vieron su rostro y… estaba rojo. No por vergüenza o por el calor, sino, por ser una mezcla de tristeza, odio a alguien y pena-

 **Erza** : ¿Levy?...

 **Levy** : Tengo la solución. –Colocando la corona en la gema de Xeno, este se detuvo mientras una leve nube rosada cubría su cabeza. Colocando el anillo en su mano, la nube se adentró a su ser perdiéndose del exterior- Listo, con eso bastara.

 **Erza** : ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

 **Levy** : Lo necesario para ayudarlo. –Mira a Mirajane quien seguía trasformada- Por favor, desate de esa transformación. No debemos de usar su honorable ser. –Asintiendo con duda, vuelve a su aspecto normal- La explicación se las daré luego, ahora, necesito pensar y tomar fuerza para explicarles todo lo que vi.

-La nave saca varios drones que toman a Xeno y lo meten dentro de ella para luego despegar después de que Levy volviera a entrar-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, y se puede a que es mucho para revisar, cuando se sube, si tienen activado la traducción o fue cosa mía.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

32


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Los Pergaminos del Fin y del Inicio.  
 **Título:** **«** Despidiendo a los grandes **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Se que tal vez no ha pasado mucho desde que actualice, pero aquí está otro capítulo** **recién** **salido del horno. Con esto concluimos lo que es el arco relacionado con Xeno, pero no como tal el final de la saga. Habrá un capítulo extra que** **servirá** **como un espaciador para dar comienzo a la siguiente saga.**

 **Muchas cosas** **estarán** **por pasar, entrenamientos, momentos de** **reflexión** **de los personajes, peleas y ciertas situaciones. Todo a 2 capítulos de** **distancia** **.**

 **Mando un saludo a _«Strenx»_ por comentar y dar su opinión la cual atesoro, es un gusto que te ****entretenga** **con mis locas ideas.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentariomío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltaralgo **.**

► **( ):** Aclaraciónosignificado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

-El filo estaba por llega al igual que ella. Las lágrimas recorrían su dañado rostro por aquellas palabras de alguien quien estaba ganándose un lugar en su corazón-

-Pero fue aún más cuando pudo hacerse una idea del dolor que sentía por aquella chica que lo cambio. ¿Lo dejo? ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Desapareció? Esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza-

-Alguien que tuvo un pasado como él no merecía ese sufrimiento, y ella no sería su verdugo. Así su ataque, fallo…-

-El tajo de energía siguió su rumbo sin intención de detenerse hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo sin energía, pero al igual que él, estaba llorando-

 **Erza** : No puedo hacerlo… no puedo matar a Xeno. –Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al igual que los presentes-

-Entonces, un rayo de esperanza llego. Una gigante sombra los cubrió a todos al igual que el ruido de un aparato mecánico descendía. La nave de Xeno llego a la escena y con ello, la compuerta se abrió con lo que bajo alguien-

-Levy tenía en sus manos aquella diadema y un anillo-

-Bajando con cuidado, ellos vieron su rostro y… estaba rojo. No por vergüenza o por el calor, sino, por ser una mezcla de tristeza, odio a alguien y pena-

 **Erza** : ¿Levy?...

 **Levy** : Tengo la solución. –Colocando la corona en la gema de Xeno, este se detuvo mientras una leve nube rosada cubría su cabeza. Colocando el anillo en su mano, la nube se adentró a su ser perdiéndose del exterior- Listo, con eso bastara.

 **Erza** : ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

 **Levy** : Lo necesario para ayudarlo. –Mira a Mirajane quien seguía trasformada- Por favor, desate de esa transformación. No debemos de usar su honorable persona. –Asintiendo con duda, vuelve a su aspecto normal- La explicación se las daré luego, ahora, necesito pensar y tomar fuerza para explicarles todo lo que vi.

-La nave saca varios drones que toman a Xeno y lo meten dentro de ella para luego despegar después de que Levy volviera a entrar-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Cementerios de Fiore, Magnolia, comienzos de diciembre del año X784 **]**

-En luto, era el sentimiento que agobiaba a todos quienes perdieron la vida por manos de un ser de poder supremo. Era, la ciudad donde estaba la capital del concejo de magia ahora era un cráter desolado-

-Las secuelas de la destrucción seguían latentes. El terreno se desbordaba, el clima volvía a estabilizarse y el residuo de poder permitía que la magia volviera a ser accesible en el lugar-

-Aunque la cifra no había llegado a millones, si fueron cientos de personas las que perecieron por los efectos posteriores a la explosión y por las que fueron parte del ejército que trato de controlar a aquel demonio-

-El nombre de Xeno quedo grabado en la mente de todos aquellos afectados, llenándolos de miedo, temor, ira y asombro-

-Pero lo más importante, en Magnolia estaban reunidos los miembros del gremio vestidos de negro. Viendo una gran tumba de piedra blanca opaca, estaban escrito en ella el nombre del mago más fuerte de _Fairy Tail_ , Gildarts-

-Su brazo estaba dentro de una caja de cristal a un lado de la lápida, muchas flores adornaban el lugar y los llantos se escuchaban. Hombres y mujeres por igual lloraban, unos más que otro, pero el sentimiento era el mismo-

-Con la mirada agachada, la lluvia empezó a formarse en el lugar. Aunque fuera indicios por la tristeza de cierta maga de agua, el día se prestó a volverlo más gris y triste-

-Makarov, quien aún seguía vendado, camino hasta estar frente a todos y con una voz seria y triste, se dispuso a decir unas palabras-

 **Makarov** : Aunque hoy lloremos por la despedida de un miembro de nuestra familia, es nuestro deber sonreír por los recuerdos que tenemos de él. Gildarts Clive fue un pináculo en nuestro gremio, inspirando a muchos para alcanzarlo y aterrorizando a otros para protegernos. –Hizo una pausa para levantar la vista y sentir las gotas de lluvia que parecían inspirarlo- Dio su vida en un intento de frenar a Xeno, luchando en pro de protegerlos.

-Los murmullos se volvieron leves insultos al arcosiano, cosa que no le pareció bien a Makarov y quienes pelearon contra él-

 **Makarov** : No estamos aquí para inculpar a Xeno ni para defenderlo. –Da un suspiro- Las cosas suceden, pueden ser tanto buenas como malas. Pero lo importante es que ahora depende de nosotros seguir el legado que él nos dejó y seguir a un nuevo mañana.

-La felicidad era ahora la que se mostraba en los rostros de Fairy Tail, levantando cada uno sus brazos, despidieron a un miembro para retirarse a su gremio a paso lento-

-Dentro del gremio, todos estaban realizando sus actividades rutinarias, pero en silencio. El único ruido era la lluvia golpeando el techo del gremio y el suelo. Aun suspirando, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a 2 figuras que entraron-

-Con un impermeable amarillo, una joven maga de cabello azul claro camino a la barra donde estaba el maestro sentado en posición india. Con su mirada agachada, se llevó la sorpresa al igual que todos al ver que detrás de ella, caminaba Xeno quien en vez de su armadura berserker tenía un pantalón de entrenamiento, un a bio-armadura más lisa con toques cristalinos que le daban el aspecto que fuera una camisa, todo de un color oscuro-

-Unos miembros casi se levantaron en señal de decirle algo a Xeno, pero el simple hecho de que asesino a Gildarts les hizo sentarse al saber que no estarían ni a la suela de sus pies-

-En silencio, estaban parados frente al maestro Makarov quien seguía en silencio -

 **Levy** : Hemos vuelto, maestro. –Voltea a ver a Xeno quien tenía la mirada apagada y agachada- Xeno… -Aun tenía la cuestión o el miedo de que aun estuviera en ese estado donde podía atacar sin pensar, pero se vio borrado cuando…-

 **Xeno** : Si que hice muchas cosas, ¿no es así? –Su tono de voz era el mismo, pero lleno de pena-

 **Makarov** : Xeno… Ven, necesito que hablamos en mi oficina. –Caminando, Levy los seguía hasta que él la vio- Lo siento Levy, pero tiene que ser en privado.

 **Xeno** : Pediré que ella pueda estar con nosotros, Levy-san podría explicarle lo que yo no puedo. –Pensándolo un minuto, asiente- Gracias.

-Dirigiéndose a su oficia, la puerta se cierra y con ello toman asiento cada uno. Un breve silencio domino el lugar hasta que él hablo-

 **Makarov** : Empecemos con lo más importante, ¿estás bien?

 **Xeno** : Si se refiere a que, si ya no volveré a tener esos momentos, sí, estoy bien. –Da un suspiro de alivio-

 **Makarov** : Pues el primer problema está resuelto, ahora sigue el siguiente. –Saca de su escritorio un archivo el cual lo pone en la mesa- El rey ha decretado tu exterminación por ser una amenaza y por los múltiples crímenes que has hecho.

 **Levy** : Pero maestro… -Es interrumpida-

 **Makarov** : Si dejamos de lado esto, has inculcado un miedo extremo no sólo en quienes te conocemos, sino en todos los habitantes al saber que tienen a alguien que pudo sólo contra el consejo… Te has ganado enemigos por parte de miembros de otros gremios.

 **Xeno** : En verdad les cause un daño a todos.

 **Levy** : Pero maestro, Xeno no hizo eso con intenciones de lastimarnos, fue un mecanismo de defensa. –Eso lo extraño-

 **Makarov** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Levy** : Xeno, ¿puedo? –Asiente dándole permiso- La razón por la cual Xeno empezó a actuar de esa manera es que estábamos estimulando su bloqueo.

 **Makarov** : ¿Bloqueo? ¿Puedes ser más específica?

 **Levy** : Sí. Xeno contenía un tipo de magia de su universo en su mente con el fin de bloquear un recuerdo. Al estar aquí, esa magia iba perdiendo fuerza cada vez que algo le hacía recordar lo que vivió. Y todo se empeoro cuando fue a Edolas.

 **Makarov** : Pero, ¿cómo fue que empeoro todo cuando estaba en Edolas?

 **Levy** : El universo de Xeno tiene un magnifico y único sistema temporal que graba todo lo que hace. Cuando estaba en su nave pude revisar con la instrucción de un amigo suyo lo que ocasiono todo eso. –Saca su rastreador el cual proyecta una imagen donde estaba Xeno luchando contra Fausto y este empezó a absorber la magia del lugar y una salió de la cabeza de Xeno- Fausto tomo la débil magia que aún lo mantenía consciente.

-La grabación termina con lo que la proyección termina dejando al maestro viendo quien fue el culpable-

 **Makarov** : Así que fue ese tal Fauto… -Una pequeña ira crecía en su cuerpo al saber quién empezó todo este daño- Si logro verlo… -No termino su frase-

 **Xeno** : Recuerde que hice polvo estelar su mundo. –Cualquier instinto de venganza desapareció- Es cierto que él fue quien logro sacarme de mis casillas, pero los primeros fueron ustedes.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué? –Parecía una ofensa, pero decidió escuchar mejor-

 **Xeno** : Toda mi vida la he pasado en una pelea…creo que ya lo saben al ver mi pasado. Bueno, siempre me mantenía ocupado después de lo que paso con… -Sin poder decir su nombre, Levy pone su mano en su hombro- Gracias.

 **Levy** : Descuida, continua si aún quieres.

 **Makarov** : Mi vida siempre ha estado ocupada con entrenamiento, peleas y enseñanzas. Pero cuando llegue a este mundo, ustedes eran realmente diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Nunca había descansado tanto tiempo, jugado, reído, sintiendo la emoción de explorar y tener una pelea con algo que desconoces… Me hacía recordar la época cuando mi equipo seguía vivo y también… ella.

 **Makarov** : Nuestra familia te volvió a ablandar el corazón protegido que tenías, y por ello, empezamos a hacerte recordar lo que viviste con ella. –No eran culpable, no lo sabían y aunque lo supieran, ellos no podían negarle esa sensación a nadie- En verdad lo siento.

 **Xeno** : Ese debería de ser yo. –Mira sus manos- Sigo siendo el mismo pequeño experimento que busca mantener un poco de calor en su interior. –Cierra sutilmente su puño- Por esa razón, tengo 3 cosa que hacer.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cuáles?

 **Xeno** : En primera, dejarlos entrar. –Confundido, Xeno se levanta y abre la puerta con lo que caen 6 personas. Una rubia, un pelinegro, una blanca, una peli azul, peli rosa y pelirroja-

 **Erza** : Maestro, no era nuestra intención… -Silenciada, todos se levantan y toman lugar- Discúlpenos.

 **Xeno** : No tienes de que preocuparte. –Cerrando la puerta, crea un orbe de Ki el cual se expande a todo el cuarto formando una burbuja- Con esto no podrán escucharnos.

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué el silencio?

 **Xeno** : Porque les daré algunos trucos que pueden usar para matarme si vuelvo a salirme de control. –La mirada de todos se queda perpleja por lo que dijo- Es un regalo y una forma de disculpa por todo lo que hice.

 **Gray** : Pero… ¿por qué algo que podría matarte?

 **Xeno** : Vi lo que hice, aunque pelearon con gran valor y habilidad, era completamente inútil para acabar conmigo. –Mira a Titania- Menos tú, Erza. La idea de juntar todo el poder de todos fue impresionante. –Ella se sonroja un poco-

 **Juvia** : Juvia sigue insegura si es buena idea lo que dice Xeno-san, pero Juvia sabe que es necesario, aun cuando es horrible la forma en la que nos la dieron.

 **Xeno** : Tienes razón. –Se levanta del asiento- Empecemos… -Levanta un dedo- La primera, para que sus ataques sean realmente poderosos, necesitan saber acumularlos con energía y compactarlos lo mejor posible. Como el tajo que hizo Erza.

 **Natsu** : Cargar la energía, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿10 segundo?

 **Xeno** : Minutos, todo depende del daño y lo que puedas manejar antes de que se vuelva en tu contra. –Levanta el segundo dedo- Les enseñare técnicas definitivas.

 **Mirajane** : ¿Técnicas… definitivas? ¿Son las mismas técnicas de Ki que ellos tienen?

 **Xeno** : No, esas son habilidades muy básicas para un luchador de Ki. Las técnicas definitivas son evoluciones o creaciones extremadamente poderosas de alto calibre que utilizan grandes cantidades de Ki y esfuerzo, pero lo compensan con su poder. –Extiende 7 orbes de Ki altamente concentrados- Tomen uno cada uno.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué se supone que es?

 **Xeno** : Parte concentrada de mi Ki, les servirá para que cada uno pueda realizar el definitivo predestinado a darles a cada uno. –Eso no se la esperaban- Por lo tanto, les espera un entrenamiento básico para saber lanzarlo. –Aceptándolo, sintieron un enorme calor en sus cuerpos que poco a poco fue calmándose-Tercero y último. Ideas sobre cómo matarme. –Mira a Lucy- Pudiste haberme cegado con un _Taiyoken_ y luego lanzarme _Kienzans_ , partiéndome en pedazos. La idea es cegarme y atacarme con sus definitivos o técnicas poderosas.

 **Natsu** : Eso sería de cobardes.

 **Xeno** : Cobarde o no, importa ganar para que no mueran todos. –Da un suspiro- Viendo que ya no hay mucho por hacer, creo que Levy es la indicada de explicar lo siguiente, yo esperare afuera porque no podré con ello.

 **Levy** : Seré lo más rápida Xeno. –Asintiendo, sale del cuarto aun dejando aquella cúpula insonora- Presten mucha atención, por lo que estar a punto de ver. Si no creen poder con ello, pueden salir. –Todos aceptaron los términos-

* * *

 **[** Reino de Fiore, Costados de Era **]**

-En un campamento improvisado a los alrededores de lo que fue alguna vez una ciudad con basto poder, ahora era simplemente un extenso cráter con una amarga historia de su formación-

-Sentados y en proceso de curarse (cubiertos de vendas), 3 individuos de edad avanzada estaban con la cabeza agachada mientras estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos por las acciones que acabaron de hacer-

 **Michello** : ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡No podemos seguir callados! –harto por el silencio, se detuvo cuando su collarín se movió causándole dolor-

 **Org** : Mejor guardia silencio Michello, pues tu imprudencia fue la responsable de que toda la ciudad desapareciera y murieran muchas personas. –El enojo de su voz era notorio-

 **Michello** : ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si fue ese monstruo el responsable de todo!

 **Belno** : ¡Tú! Fuiste el responsable de que él hiciera todo esto. Estaba tranquilo y pudimos sacarle más información, pero tu problema de ira fue nuevamente un problema. –Sin poder creer lo que decían sus compañeros, se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba muchas cosas-

 **Org** : Entonces, Belno… ¿Qué haremos ahora al saber que Xeno está libre en todo _Fiore?_

 **Belno** : El rey ya mando una orden para acabar con él por ser un peligro, pero ninguna persona lo ha aceptado por el hecho de que o saben que es peligroso, o es una broma por lo que se dice.

 **Org** : Puede que sea cierto, pero, ¿a quién no le llama la atención una fuerte recompensa y un deseo accesible del mismo rey?

 **Belno** : Quizás podemos decirle a _Fairy Tail_ que se encarguen de él.

 **Org** : Ellos no pueden pelear contra él, es imposible que le logren ganar.

 **Belno** : Tal vez no deban ganarle, sólo mantenerlo a raya.

 **Michello** : ¿Propones dejarle en las manos a un ser capaz de destruir ciudades como si no fuera nada al gremio más destructivo de reino? ¡Genial! ¿En dónde firmo? –Con sarcasmo en su voz, la mirada fría de sus compañeros le hizo callar-

 **Org** : ¿Es la única opción que tenemos? –En su mente, deseaba desesperadamente que tuviera otra opción, cosa que no paso-

 **Belno** : A menos que encontremos a alguien igual de fuerte o los mismos dioses luchen a nuestro favor, sólo podremos evitar su enojo con sumisión.

 **Michello** : ¿Acaso piensas que me arrodillare ante ese monstruo? Primero tendrá que matarme para que yo haga eso.

 **Org** : Parece que tienes muchas agallas Michello, pero estabas horrorizado cuando lo viste a los ojos. –Su espalda se tensó por el recuerdo de aquel rojo afilado- No es que seamos sumisos y que lo adoremos, es que debemos de evitar cualquier cosa que le pueda causar algún problema. Si es una persona, lugar o un gremio, trataremos con ello.

 **Belno** : Apoyo eso, ahora, debemos de avisarle al rey lo que hemos decidido.

 **Org** : ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

 **Michello** : ¿Qué pensarías cuando cuerpo de personas más poderoso e influyente del reino decide sumirse ante un enemigo que él mismo decreto su exterminio?

 **Belno** : Esta vez concuerdo con Michello… Entonces, ¿cómo podemos resolver esto?

 **Org** : ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a otros reinos?

 **Michello** : ¿Acaso escuche bien?

 **Org** : Oye, la única idea disponible a realizar es cansarlo con los números y solo tal vez tengamos una oportunidad contra él.

 **Belno** : Aunque sea una buena idea, creo los demás reinos e imperios podrían sacarse provecho de nosotros si la situación empeora. –Recargándose en su silla, da un largo suspiro- Creo que aun con un individuo capaz de destruir todo el planeta no es suficiente para que nos ayudemos…

 **Org** : Parece ser que no somos tan diferentes a ese monstruo… necesitamos un milagro. –En ello, en la pared de su campamento, un vórtice de un color negro con rojo empezó a formarse liberando electricidad con lo que salió una persona de ahí- ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Fu** : Mi nombre es Fu, y los escuche pidiendo un milagro. –Acomodándose sus anteojos, los miembros del consejo lo analizaban- Parece que ahora yo soy el espécimen a estudiar, es un poco incómodo si no soy yo quien los investiga.

 **Belno** : ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

 **Fu** : Lo suficiente como para resolver su problema.

 **Michello** : ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo? ¿o si eres aliado de ese monstruo?

 **Fu** : Porque tengo influencias con seres divinos del mismo mundo de Xeno, sólo tengo que comentarles y vendrán.

 **Org** : ¿Y si resultan ser peores que él?

 **Fu** : SI lo fueran, ¿no crees que ellos hubieran venido en vez de él? -Eso los hizo reflexionar- Les pediré que tomen una decisión rápida, ya que él puede detectarme y se molestara por eso. –Eso los asusto-

 **Belno** : ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Al decir eso, una sonrisa de entusiasmo, como si hubiera esperado a que ella digiera eso, surgió en su rostro-

 **Fu** : Nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo tengo 2 peticiones. –Saca un contrato de su bolsillo el cual parecía estar hecho con el mismo material que los pergaminos del tiempo- Quiero un libro detallado sobre las magias de su mundo.

 **Org** : ¿Para qué quieres un libro? Te ves como un ser igual de fuerte que él.

 **Fu** : Cercas, puede que sea casi igual de fuerte que él, pero aun así me supera. Pero, quiero el libro porque así podré darle un conocimiento a mi superior sobre este mundo y la forma en la que podrá tratar a Xeno.

 **Michello** : ¿Y la segunda?

 **Fu** : Que me dejen impartir la grandeza de mi superior. –Sacando otro pedazo de papel, lo coloca en la mesa mostrando un símbolo de Zen'O-sama plateado- Sólo serán unas cuantas cosas, para que no se asusten cuando su grandeza aparezca en su mundo

-La oferta era brutalmente desproporcional-

-Si la palabra del sujeto llamado Fu es cierta, ellos podrías deshacerse del enorme peso que Xeno causaba en el reino, pero los dejaba algo dudosos las pocas cosas que pedía a cambio. Podrían pensar en que se volvieran esclavos de ellos o que trabajaran en su nombre, pero un libro y la impartición de pláticas no parecían muchas cosas-

 **Org** : Aceptamos tus términos, Fu-dono. –Firmando y estrechando su mano, el contrato desaparece-

 **Fu** : Perfecto. Ahora, debo regresar e informarle que el trato fue un éxito y con ello, ella podrá venir y encargarse de Xeno. –El portal nuevamente se abre- Me despido, fue un gusto negociar con ustedes. Oh, por cierto, cuando ella este por llegar, el símbolo empezara a brillar con unos días antes de que aparezca. –Desapareciendo del lugar y con ello dejándolos solos, el curto volvió a estar callado-

 **Belno** : Bueno, eso fue extraño. –Con el papel en manos, el símbolo se veía metalizado-

 **Michello** : Ya no importa lo que pase, si ese fenómeno cumple su promesa, nuestros problemas se solucionaran.

 **Org** : *O empeoraran…* -Con su mano en su barbilla, pensaba en esa posibilidad- Siento que estamos por pasar una etapa en la que ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **[** Fairy Tail **]**

-Fuera del gremio, Xeno estaba sentado en la punta del establecimiento sintiendo la lluvia caer en su cabeza. La frescura y el frío eran leves para él, pero aun así podía sentirlo-

-Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, veía a las pocas personas que corrían de un lado a otro con el intento de alejarse de la lluvia, mientras otros disfrutaban y jugaban debajo de este fenómeno meteorológico-

-Sacando algo de su bolsillo, resulto ser una imagen de Fi leyendo un libro recostada en el pecho de él que estaba sentado en una cama mientras se veía que él también estaba leyendo lo mismo que ella-

-Sonriendo con carillo debajo de su máscara, observa nuevamente el lugar-

 **Xeno** : Fi, este lugar es realmente increíble… Ojalá estuvieras aquí para poder verlo por ti misma. –Guardando la imagen dentro de su armadura, unas personas se quejaban de mojarse mientras otros se zambullen en los grandes charcos- ¿Juvia-san será responsable de la lluvia?

-Recordando lo que ella le dijo que involuntariamente creaba lluvia cuando ella estaba triste, gracias a su magia. Pensando un poco en el juego de palabras, su atención su tomada cuando una persona salió del gremio a su vez que la lluvia aumento en cadencia-

Xeno: ¿Habrán terminado de verlo tan rápido? –Descendiendo de un salto, apenas hizo ruido cuando callo, pero fue suficiente para tener su atención- ¿Me buscaban?

-Al verlo, se llevó una sorpresa de que aquella con la que había simpatizado tanto se abalanzo a él sin previo aviso. Aunque no podía moverlo, Xeno dio un paso atrás mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Erza, ¿qué sucede? –Sin recibir respuesta, un leve temblor lo movía sutilmente mientras ella hacía fuerza en el agarre- ¿Erza…?

 **Erza** : Y pensar que quería dañarte… -Su voz sonaba quebradiza, con lo que alzo la vista y pudo verla mejor. Sus ojos estaban rojos y empapados de lágrimas- Cuanto lo siento.

 **Xeno** : No, era lo mejor que podías hacer en ese momento. Si matarme era la única opción para que su mundo no corriera riesgo, no estaría más orgulloso de que mi vida fuera tomado por ustedes.

 **Erza** : Por favor, no digas eso… Después de lo que vi sobre ti, no mereces eso.

 **Xeno** : He hecho muchos errores en mi vida, he pasado por tanto que descansar se ha vuelto un deseo que me hace pensarlo todos los días.

 **Erza** : No pienses en eso… por favor. –Las lágrimas corrían con mayor fuerza en su rostro-

 **Xeno** : Es doloroso ver a alguien como tú llorar. –Una barrera de Ki los cubrió como un paraguas a su vez que empezó a secar sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia- Preferiría verte con tu cara de determinación.

 **Erza** : No podría, tanta culpa empieza a atormentarme… Te apunte con mi espada, te juzgue, dude de tu palabra y casi te asesino.

 **Xeno** : Del que no conocieras mi pasado no quiere decir que no puedas hacer esas cosas. –Secando sus lágrimas, ella se controla mejor- No tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien hizo todo.

 **Erza** : Pero fue por culpa de es doloroso recuerdo…

 **Xeno** : Lo sé, pero eso no limpia lo que hice. –Da un suspiro a lo que ella suelta el agarre- Es cierto que lo que le paso a Fi es realmente doloroso para mí, es una carga que yo debo de cargar, aunque sea tonto.

 **Erza** : ¡Para nada es tonto! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte a cargar con ese pesar!

 **Xeno** : Tú misma tienes tu propio pasado trágico, no quisiera hacer que cargaras con el mío.

 **Lucy** : Entonces, deja que te ayudemos todos. –Con sus ojos levemente rojos por haber estado llorando, la maga celestial se acerca- No permitiremos que vuelvas a pasar por algo así.

 **Gray** : Aunque no podamos estar a tu nivel o el nivel de los guerreros de tu universo, daremos lo mejor de nosotros. –Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Xeno, 2 personas más llegan-

 **Natsu** : Somos una familia, aunque no seas parte de Fairy Tail, siempre cuidaremos a uno de nosotros. –Extiende su puño a Xeno quien lo mira-

 **Makarov** : Y si el consejo decide volver, estaremos a tu lado. Aunque evitemos el hecho de hacer volar una ciudad. –Dandole una leve risa, asiente- Tienes mis respetos, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : Si siguen así me harán sonrojar. –Todos dan una leve sonrisa- En verdad son un grupo raro de personas. –Bajando su máscara, da una sonrisa de aceptación por el nuevo grupo de personas que ahora tenía de amigos-

* * *

[Oficina de Makarov, Fairy Tail, minutos antes]

 **/** No seré muy detallado, por el hecho de que la escena será puesta en la otra historia donde se verán mejores detalles, así que disculpen si se quedaron con las ganas **/**

-El sentimiento que ahora dominaba el cuarto era… errático y cambiante. Emoción, ira, tristeza, lastima y melancolía invadía a los espectadores-

-Unas tenían las manos tapando sus bocas en señal de no creer lo que miran, Natsu y Gray mantenían la mirada agachada con el intento de cubrir sus ojos de que nadie los viera. Makarov trataba lo más que podía de mantenerse serio, pero los temblores y las lágrimas tomaban terreno-

-Juvia lloraba con la intensidad de grandes cataratas, el calor y el frío chocaban, el cuarto se sacudió lentamente y con ello, el pergamino concluyo-

-Todos se quedaron en silencio (aunque los sollozos y el grito de tristeza de Juvia sonaban). Levantándose con dificultad, Erza fue la primera en salir del cuarto corriendo-

 **Levy** : Les dije que sería demasiado. –Aguantándose las lágrimas, su voz mostraba el pesar creciente-

 **Natsu** : Si... si… si encuentro a ese bastardo… no dejare ni sus cenizas… -Sus venas en cabeza estaban marcadas y el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo- Lo haré pagar por lo que hizo…

 **Gray** : No eres el único, Natsu. –El hielo debajo de él se expandía poco a poco por el suelo- Voy a arrastrar a ese tipo…

 **Makarov** : Entonces está decidido… Si tenemos la oportunidad de derrotarlo, vamos a acabar con él. –La presión mágica emanante de él se calmó, a su vez que su ira bajaba- Pero no debemos de pensar en eso.

 **Lucy** : Debemos de ir con Xeno. –Asintiendo, los que seguían llorando se quedaron mientras el resto salía del cuarto-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender ciertas cosas que salen aquí, puedes leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, y se puede a que es mucho para revisar, cuando se sube, si tienen activado la traducción o fue cosa mía.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

16


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.  
 **Título:** **«** Que comiencen los exámenes de clase S **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Por fin comenzamos con una de las sagas las cuales estaba deseando escribir (o llegar a esta parte de la historia). Ya que la inspiración no se acaba, los capítulos tenderán a ser algo largos y la trama no se acabara tan rápido. Quisiera tomar muchos puntos antes de que pueda concluir está primera parte de la historia**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drago** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **[** Oficina de Makarov, Fairy Tail, minutos antes **]**

 **/** No seré muy detallado, por el hecho de que la escena será puesta la otra historia donde se verán mejores detalles, así que disculpen si se quedaron con las ganas **/**

-El sentimiento que ahora dominaba el cuarto era… errático y cambiante. Emoción, ira, tristeza, lastima y melancolía invadía a los espectadores-

-Unas tenían las manos tapando sus bocas en señal de no creer lo que miran, Natsu y Gray mantenían la mirada agachada con el intento de cubrir sus ojos de que nadie los viera. Makarov trataba lo más que podía de mantenerse serio, pero los temblores y las lágrimas tomaban terreno-

-Juvia lloraba con la intensidad de grandes cataratas, el calor y el frío chocaban, el cuarto se sacudió lentamente y con ello, el pergamino concluyo-

-Todos se quedaron en silencio (aunque los sollozos y el grito de tristeza de Juvia sonaban). Levantándose con dificultad, Erza fue la primera en salir del cuarto corriendo-

 **Levy** : Les dije que sería demasiado. –Aguantándose las lágrimas, su voz mostraba el pesar creciente-

 **Natsu** : Si... si… si encuentro a ese bastardo… no dejare ni sus cenizas… -Sus venas en cabeza estaban marcadas y el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo- Lo haré pagar por lo que hizo…

 **Gray** : No eres el único, Natsu. –El hielo debajo de él se expandía poco a poco por el suelo- Voy a arrastrar a ese tipo…

 **Makarov** : Entonces está decidido… Si tenemos la oportunidad de derrotarlo, vamos a acabar con él. –La presión mágica emanante de él se calmó, a su vez que su ira bajaba- Pero no debemos de pensar en eso.

 **Lucy** : Debemos de ir con Xeno. –Asintiendo, los que seguían llorando se quedaron mientras el resto salía del cuarto-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Órbita del planeta tierra, X784 **]**

-(Escena previa a todo)-

-Sentado en su silla esférica, Xeno se encontraba frente a su gran pantalla realizando múltiples revisiones y checando las sondas espaciales que había enviado al espacio exterior con afán de encontrar rastros de poder de la súper esfera del dragón-

-Pero no estaba solo, ahora, una joven de cabello azul claro vestida con lo que parecería un traje espacial algo tosco y grueso de color gris pálido estaba frente a una computadora de menor tamaño, con múltiples signos y con una libreta en mano-

 **Xeno** : Espero que los idiomas de mi realidad te sean fáciles de aprender, Levy-san. –Estirándose, sus huesos truenan con lo que su silla desciende y él baja de ella- Cuando aprendas el lenguaje básico, podrás explorar más.

 **Levy** : No tengo palabras para lo que estoy aprendiendo… es realmente increíble. –Cerrando su cuaderno de apuntes (el cual estaba ya muy atiborrado de información), lo coloca lentamente en la mesa frente a ella- En verdad agradezco que me hayas dejado acompañarte.

 **Xeno** : Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Suspendiendo el sistema, ambos salen del cuarto en dirección a otro lugar- Me sorprende que haya cobertura y que hayas contactado con Zerlik.

 **Levy** : Así es, él fue muy amable y sabe enseñar bien. Aunque su aspecto se me hizo un poco extraño, puedo ver que es un buen nameke…namekru… ¿cómo era?

 **Xeno** : Namekiano. –Le ayuda con la corrección del nombre-Namekusei es el planeta original de su especie.

 **Levy** : Gracias. –Abriendo un cuaderno más pequeño, funcionaba como una guía sobre las especies del universo de Xeno donde estaba una imagen, nombre de la especia, planeta, idioma y algunas características que pudo recaudar con ayuda de su blindado amigo-

 **Xeno** : Todo aquel que no esté familiarizado con apariencias diferentes creería lo mismo, es decir, ustedes pensaron eso de mi la primera vez que nos vimos. –Apunta a su rostro provocando una leve risa-

 **Levy** : Y que lo digas. Por cierto, ¿por qué usas esa mascara? Si es para poder estar en diferentes ambientes, ¿no estarías cómodo en tu propia casa?

 **Xeno** : Es costumbre, sería el equivalente al estilo de peinado que tienen ustedes. –Llegando a un cuarto que tenía una amplia ventana que daba vista a una pequeña parte del firmamento, fue suficiente para maravillar a la maga de escritura-

 **Levy** : Es realmente hermoso. –Toca el cristal que la separaba de la seguridad de la nave y el vasto vacío del espacio- Nunca pensé tener la oportunidad de ver algo así.

 **Xeno** : Las oportunidades aparecen cuando menos lo esperas, y tu decidiste aferrarte a ella. –Moviendo su cola de un lado a otro- Puede preguntar lo que sea… bueno, lo que sea que puedo contestar.

 **Levy** : Bueno… es más sobre alguien en específico. –La cola de Xeno se detuvo poco a poco- ¡No es de Fi-san! Ya sé que no debo tocar ese tema. Bueno, cuando hablaba con Zerlik-san, cuando pudo observar aquella «batalla», pude captar que estaban 2 personas tiradas en el suelo. Puedo identificar al resto de tu equipo por lo que has dicho y lo que he observado, pero a esos 2 individuos no.

 **Xeno** : Ya sé a quién te refieres. –Da un suspiro, con lo que saca un plumón de un cajo- Sabes que en mi antiguo equipo éramos Zerlik, Bizil, Daiki, Fi y yo, ¿no? -Asiente- Las otras 2 personas eran… -Antes de que pudiera seguir explicando, una alarga sonó en toda la nave y con ello, observaron en la tierra como se disparaba un pulso color arcoíris blanquecino de menor tamaño-

* * *

 **[** Fairy Tail, patio externo del gremio, año X784 **]**

-Parado en medio de un largo patio, el viento soplaba atravez de su duro exoesqueleto. Habiéndose quitado su armadura con blindaje de espinas, la cambio por una más ligera y sin picos-

-Con los ojos cerrados, su cola se movía de lado a lado mientras el sonido de las hojas se apaciguaba poco a poco. Dando comienzo a la actividad-

-Saltando a un costado, un mago de cabellera rosada con bufanda salto en dirección al arcosiano el cual se quedó quieto aun con la mirada cerrada-

El puño en fuego de Natsu golpeo la palma extendida de Xeno el cual lo bloqueo sin dificultad alguna. Con ello, el mago de fuego se dispuso a seguir atacando con golpes y patadas a Xeno el cual bloqueaba todos los movimientos con su mano-

-El fuego crecía a su vez que la sensación térmica del frío se hizo presente con lo que, levantando su mano izquierda, bloqueo otro puño perteneciente de Gray-

-Ahora, eran 2 magos que atacaban en equipo (forzosamente) al demonio del frío el cual bloqueaba con sus brazos con tan facilidad a 2 de los mejores magos de Fairy Tail-

-El frío y el fuego se comportaron como daño pasivo, pero no era algo de lo que tuviera de que preocuparse, pues, su increíble resistencia a los elementos con y sin su armadura estaban fuera de su estimación-

-Siguiendo por un rato, los movimientos de ambos se volvieron algo lentos, con lo que haciendo un agarre en los puños de ambos magos fue más que suficiente para detener el movimiento de manos de ambos magos-

 **Xeno** : Nada mal, puedo que les sirvió entrenar por su cuenta. –Abriendo por fin los ojos, observo primero al mago de fuego- Eres muy ruidoso y el calor que emites es percibible a metros de distancia. –Alzando a Natsu, lo entierra en el suelo de un golpe, con lo que ahora mira a Gray- En cambio tú, crujes el suelo cuando creas escarcha y lo mismo con la sensación de frío. –Abriendo su mano, una ráfaga de Ki golpea al mago de hielo lanzando a los arboles presentes-

 **Natsu** : Hubiera ganado, si no me hubieras puesto a pelear junto al nudista. –Levantándose del suelo, se sacude la tierra de sus prendas-

 **Gray** : Iba a decir lo mismo que el cabeza de cerilla. –Con algunos rasguños, la nueva resistencia al dolor que estaba adquiriendo le hacía más inmune al dolor-

 **Xeno** : Son compañeros de gremio, por lo tanto, es normal que trabajen juntos para luchar contra una amenaza que ponga en juego sus vidas. Siempre alertas a cualquier peligro. –Con un movimiento de su cola, tiro de los pies a ambos magos- Como lo dije, cualquier cosa. –Se retira dejando a ambos-

 **Natsu** : Oye, ¿no crees que enfatiza mucho en estar atento a cualquier peligro?

 **Gray** : ¿Qué esperabas, Natsu? Quiere que peleemos para evitar fallas cuando nos enfrentamos a él. –El amargo recuerdo de ser brutalmente golpeados por su amigo azoto su mente-

 **Natsu** : Mmmm… tienes razón. Pero prefiero luchar solo. –Con su sonrisa con colmillos, da varios golpes en el aire- Así cuando lo venza, seré coronado como el más fuerte del mundo.

 **Gray** : Tendrás que derrotarme a mi después de que ¡yo! lo derrote. –Ambos chocan cabezas con lo que el hielo y el fuego chocaban-

 **Natsu** : ¿Qué te parece otro choque de definitivos? –Con una voz retadora, Gray es el que sonríe con determinación-

 **Gray** : Recuerda que te descontrolaste esa vez, sería una vergüenza para ti que perdieras 2 veces seguidas.

 **…**

-Entrando al gremio, el movimiento de todos los magos se encontraba alterado mientras iban y venían por pedidos de trabajo para retirarse y salir del gremio. Con calma, tomo asiento al lado de 2 magas que estaban teniendo un conversación casual-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué causa tanto alboroto?

 **Mirajane** : Oh, hola, Xeno-san. –Ambas voltean a verlo- Lo que pasa es que están haciendo la mayor cantidad de misiones posibles para prepararse.

 **Xeno** : ¿Se preparan para…?

 **Mirajane** : Los exámenes clase S. –Entrega un bolate que se pegó en un muro del gremio- Una prueba que determina si un mago pasa a un mayor rango.

 **Xeno** : Un examen para mejorar de puesto… -Leyendo el contenido, la maga celestial habla-

 **Lucy** : ¿Acaso en la patrulla del tiempo no tienen exámenes parecidos?

 **Xeno** : Bueno, uno sube de nivel por el poder, destreza y capacidad con el tiempo, cosa que abre puertas a nuevas misiones de más estrellas… Pero, creo que no un examen que determine si puedes hacerlo o no.

 **Mirajane** : ¿En serio? ¿cómo que cosas puedes hacer para tener u mejor puesto?

 **Xeno** : Pues, pensé que lo sabían al ver mi pasado. –Ambas niegan haber visto algo así- De ser así, un requisito para hacer misiones sin ayuda es tener más de 150000000 unidades de poder. –Lucy abre la boca por estupefacción- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Lucy** : ¡150000000! ¡Eso es un requisito minino!

 **Xeno** : Son las reglas, quien no las cumple, son reprendido y castigados. –Levemente tiene el recuerdo de aquellos principiantes que se metieron a una misión de 5 estrellas creyendo que podían, pero resultaron gravemente heridos, menos una- De hecho, si lo vieron, Fi fue una que participo. –La cara de ambas se tornó algo tristes-

 **Lucy** : Oye, no era nuestra intención hacerte recordarla.

 **Mirajane** : Lo sentimos mucho, Xeno-san.

 **Xeno** : Descuiden, he madurado desde que me ayudaron a recobrar la compostura. –Ambas sueltan un suspiro de alivio- Por cierto, ¿quiénes o cómo se hace un examen clase S?

 **Mirajane** : Ara, ara. ¿Acaso planeas hacer tú también un examen clase S? –Da una leve risa a lo que él también ríe-

 **Xeno** : No lo sé, ¿se puede? –Sintiendo una mano en su espalda, voltea para ver al maestro- Bueno días, Makarov-san.

 **Makarov** : Bueno días Xeno. Espero no estar interrumpiéndolos.

 **Lucy** : Para nada maestro, sólo era una plática casual sobre los exámenes. Aunque no conozco mucho yo también.

 **Makarov** : Ya veo, por cierto, no te importaría hablar conmigo en privado. Tengo algo que decirte. También contigo, Mirajane. –Asintiendo, ambos se despiden de Lucy y caminan en dirección a su oficina-

 **…**

-Dentro de su oficina, la única persona sentada en una silla que estaba dentro esperándolos era Erza-

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso hice más cosas de las que me dijeron? –Tomando asiento, el maestro niega- Entonces, ¿estoy aquí por qué…?

 **Makarov** : Esperemos que todo salga como lo planeamos, pero primero escúchanos.

…

-En el auditorio del gremio, la gran mayoría de miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos formándose un gran número de magos y amigos los cuales conversaban sobre lo que va a pasar-

-En seguida, el maestro Makarov se paró frente a todos en el auditorio junto a Erza y Mirajane. Varias personas alzaron la voz por ver que por fin su maestro llego-

 **Makarov** : ¡El día de hoy voy a mencionar a los magos seleccionados para el examen avanzado para mago clase S de este año! –La emoción se elevó, pero fueron callados por Erza- ¡El examen tendrá lugar en la Isla Tenroujima! Un lugar sagrado para nuestro gremio.

-Nuevamente las voces se elevaron-

 **Erza** : ¿Tengo que recalcar que el maestro sigue hablando? –El miedo los invadió y nuevamente guardaron silencio- Mejor. Maestro, por favor continúe. Asintiendo, siguió con lo planeado-

 **Makarov** : ¡Esta vez tendremos a 8 participantes! ¡Natsu Dragneel!, ¡Gray Fullbuster!, ¡Juvia Lockser!, ¡Elfman!, ¡Cana Alberona!, ¡Freed Justine!, ¡Levy Macgarden!, ¡Mest Gryder!

 **Lucy** : Wow, sí que serán muchos participantes.

 **Wendy** : ¡Todos den los mejor de ustedes!

 **Makarov** : El examen será dentro de 1 semana, ¡así que prepárense!

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué opinas Charles? Yo creo que será algo grandioso de ver. –Viendo a su amiga gatuna, esta asiente-

 **Charles:** Honestamente, siempre están causando pleitos, pero creo que esta ves… -En ello, la exceed blanca se quedó inmóvil en su sitio-

-Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentía como se le iba el aire de la boca. Una visión, eso era lo que había visto. Un lugar destruido, sus amigos tirados en el suelo donde la sangre salpicaba tierra y frente a ellos, estaba Xeno, al frente de todos con su cuerpo brillando tal oro, pero estaba gravemente herido-

-Tratando de ver qué cosas pasarían, estaba un intenso brillo amarillento y blanco iluminando el frente de Xeno, donde múltiples puntos rogos rodeaban un enorme anillo banco que tenía a una figura dentro de ella-

-Terminando la visión, ella cayó de espaldas preocupando a su amiga-

 **Wendy** : ¡Charles, ¿estás bien?! –Levantándola, la pequeña gata logro ponerse de pie-

 **Charles** : No… no sabría decirte si lo estoy. –Aunque fuera el equivalente a un recuerdo, aquella sensación de poder que oprimo el ambiente cuando Xeno estaba por destruir el planeta lo sintió, pero, esta vez era mayor- *Espero y sea erróneo*

 **Makarov** : Como es la primera vez para alguno, explicare las reglas.

 **Mirajane** : Cada uno de los 8 participantes, por favor escojan a un compañero para estás semana de preparación.

 **Erza** : Aunque hay reglas para ese compañero. La primera es que debe de ser miembro de Fairy Tail y la segunda es que no puede ser un mago clase S.

 **Makarov** : Todas las demás cosas serán explicadas cuando lleguemos a la Isla tenroujima. Además, todos los magos clase S serán sus contrincantes que evitarán su paso. –Y el grito de sorpresa llego-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Acaso no puedes convertirte en mago clase S sin haber derrotado a otro clase S?!

 **Elfman** : ¡Espera! Eso pone todo el asunto en otra categoría. –Sudando un poco, el hecho de pelear contra su hermana o Erza ya era algo inimaginable-

 **Makarov** : Aunque, por un motivo aparente, nuestro mejor mago clase S ya no está con nosotros. –Guardando algo de silencio, el gremio lo hizo de igual manera por los caídos- Por eso, he pedido que remplacen su lugar para esta prueba.

-El ruido metálico pesado, el ambiente del gremio se volvió denso. El aire parecía escaso hasta que apareció. Vistiendo un traje que combinaba su armadura de pinchos con el traje último modelo de las armaduras saiyajin, Xeno lucia más dominante al mismo tiempo que una mascarilla cubría sus ojos se contraía revelando sus pupilas rojas brillantes -

 **Xeno** : Tras hablarlo y ver que por mi culpa perdieron a queridos amigos, acepte sin dudar la ayuda que el maestro Makarov me pidió. –Golpeando el suelo con su blindada cola que terminaba en largo aguijón como si fuera una lanza, hizo aún más silencioso el gremio- Yo seré el obstáculo mayor a pasar, si logran encontrarme y pasar mi reto, su maestro me dio el permiso de apuntar sus nombres y convertirlos en magos clase S.

 **Natsu** : ¿Tendremos que ganarte para ser magos clase S?

 **Gray** : Ganarle a Xeno… sabes, pelear contra Erza ya no se ve tan mal… -Traga duro-

 **Juvia** : Juvia ya vio lo que les hizo a sus amigos. Juvia desea pelear mejor contra alguien que no sea Xeno-san.

 **Lucy** : Saben, en cierta forma me alegro de no haber sino nombrada. –Se limpia el presente sudor de su frente-

 **Xeno** : Sin embargo, si ninguno de ustedes va tras mí, tengo el permiso de ir a cazarlos uno por uno. –Mirando a los magos seleccionados, el miedo empezó a invadirlos-

 **Erza** : Me gustaría acompañarte si nadie logra pasarme. –Sonríe acercándose a Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Eres bienvenida. –Tomando una postura más amigable, siguió hablando- Pero como hay magos los cuales no he entrenado, tendré que nivelar mi poder al de ustedes… ¿les parece si soy 100 veces más fuertes que el mago seleccionado?

 **Todos** : ¡100 veces! –Gritaron por lo fácil que dijo eso-

 **Xeno** : Es fin, tendrán 3 ventajas. –Levanta un dedo- La primera, pueden pedirme que me quede quieto durante 10 segundos. –Segundo dedo- Segundo, tienen una oportunidad de encestarme un golpe. –Tercer dedo- Y, por último, solo puedo atacarlos con un ataque mío, pero puede su compañero recibir el ataque y lo calificare como si ustedes lo hubieran recibido.

 **Erza** : Xeno, ¿no les estará dando mucha ventaja para el examen?

 **Xeno** : Descuida, ellos ya saben de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy fuera de control. Así que… -El cuarto empezó a crujir y la presión se volvió tal que varios se encorvaron por la fuerza- ¿Qué esperanzas tienen cuando estoy consiente? –Sus ojos rojos brillaron, calaron el alma de aquellos que lo vieron- Suerte y espero que sobrevivan. –Terminada la reunión, todos se fueron a seguir con sus actividades-

 **Lucy** : Oye Xeno, ¿no crees que los asustaste demasiado?

 **Xeno** : Para nada, voy a dedicar mucho en esto como si fueran mis estudiantes a punto de pasar de rango de estrella.

 **Lucy** : Por eso la armadura, por cierto, te ves más imponente.

 **Xeno** : Gracias, es el equivalente a un uniforme de general. –Sin comprender bien, recordó el orden militar de aquí- Bueno, podríamos decir algo como el rango que tenía la otra Erza, pero con más poder. –Dejando de lado su armadura, una duda lo invadió- Por cierto, ¿quiénes serán las personas que harán equipo con ellos?

 **Lucy** : Sé que Loke hará equipo con Gray.

 **Xeno** : Loke… ¿no era ese tipo espíritu celestial del león?

 **Lucy** : Exacto. –En la mente de Xeno llego un recuerdo cuando tuvo su pelea contra los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, el cual termino con 3, pero destruyo a uno-

 **Xeno** : ¿Sigue vivo?

 **Lucy** : Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que Loke volviera, si mal no recuerdo, me dijeron que tuvieron que dar todos parte de su energía y esperar que el tiempo se acelerara para que él volviera a formarse.

 **Xeno** : ¿Eso es posible? Digo, utilice algo fuerte contra él.

 **Lucy** : Es cierto que su llave dejo de funcionar, pero luego de trabajo en equipo volvió a estar disponible. –Enseña la llave al demonio del frío-

 **Xeno** : Creo que debería disculparme con él, a su vez que elogiarlo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Por qué?

 **Xeno** : No cualquiera es afectado por uno de esos y luego sobrevivirlo. –Las personas se acercaban a ellos- Pero será luego. –Todos van tomando asiento- ¿Qué tal su día?

 **Gray** : ¿En verdad tenemos que decirlo? –Con sonrisa en rostro, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla-

 **Xeno** : Pensé que sería un buen tema para iniciar una conversación. –Envolviéndose en un destello, cambio su armadura a una más ligera- Entonces, ¿listos para pasar a ser clase S?

 **Natsu** : Contigo o sin ti como oponente, es claro que yo seré quien me convierta en mago clase S. –Golpea con emoción la mesa sin romperla, pero si levanta los platos-

 **Lucy** : Me sorprende la confianza que tienes, Natsu.

 **Elfman** : Debes de estar bromeando Natsu, cada vez que miro lo que estará por venir para ser magos clase S, pienso que se aleja cada vez más de mí. –Aprieta su puño con fuerza- Eso no es de hombres.

 **Lisanna** : Tranquilo, Elfman-nichan, estoy seguro que darás todo de ti.

 **Elfman** : ¿En verdad lo crees? –Apunta a Natsu, Gray y Lucy- Ellos se han vuelto ridículamente fuertes con ayuda de Xeno. –Ahora apunta al changlong- Y él es la representación de la fuerza.

 **Xeno** : Vamos, harás que me sonroje.

 **Lisanna** : Bueno, nunca pude ver bien la fuerza que tienen ahora Natsu, Gray o Lucy. –Se quedó un poco callado tras ver a Xeno- Pero si pude ver el potencial de Xeno. –Su mano empezó a temblar- Espero que no lo consideres un insulto, es sólo que la pura idea de recordarte en esa forma dorada es aterradora… sin contar lo que le hiciste a Edolas.

 **Xeno** : En mi defensa, eso ni siquiera es la mitad de mi fuerza completa. –Todos en el gremio escucharon eso- Diablos…

 **Lucy** : Espera, ¿acaso tienes más poder que el que mostraste?

 **Xeno** : Pues… -Observa a los presentes que observaban en silencio su respuesta- Les daré un aproximado, ya que ni yo podría poner en números mi poder real. –Meditando un poco, la idea llega a su mente- Podría destruir este sistema solar con una simple técnica si estuviera con todo mi poder completo.

 **Gray** : Quieres decir que no bromeabas cuando dijiste eso, ¿verdad?

 **Xeno** : Exacto, no bromee cuando dije que era lo más poderoso que haya llegado a su universo y al mundo de Edolas. Fácilmente podría destruir este mundo sin la necesidad de estar trasformado, es más, podría destruirlo ahora mismo. –Y el sudor del pánico empezó a correr en la frente de todos- ¿Desean verlo? –Sus rojas pupilas se estrecharon al terminar la pregunta-

 **Juvia** : Juvia no desea terminar como termino Edolas…

 **Xeno** : Tranquilos, yo no soy el tipo de sujeto que destruye planetas por diversión.

 **Wendy** : Por favor, Xeno-san, no haga bromas de ese tipo.

 **Xeno** : A veces es divertido ver la expresión de aquellos que se consideraban fuertes al ver a alguien más fuerte que ellos. –Moviendo su cola, levanta una bolsa- Por cierto, les tengo un trato.

 **Happy** : ¿Un trato?

 **Xeno** : Exacto. –Saca varias cajas que tenían 3 capsulas dentro- Si es que desean participar, estaré calificando sus movimientos y su progreso en la prueba, de esa manera, recibirán una gratificante recompensa.

 **Charles** : ¿Qué clase de recompensa?

 **Xeno** : Dinero, entrenamiento, un guardaespaldas por día, conocimiento, poder y demás. Sólo tienen que aceptar tomando una capsula que funciona como un interruptor que iniciara la prueba que les hare, pero si no creen con ella, pueden desertar sin ninguna queja de mi parte. –La oferta de su parte es algo que no se puede dejar de lado, pero el misterio sobre qué tipo de pruebas les tocaría los asustaba- Por favor, es una buena oferta. Incluso Erza ya estará participando.

 **Gray** : ¡Pero si ella será nuestra oponente!

 **Xeno** : Nunca dije quiñes podían participar y quienes no podían participar. –Uno toma una capsula-

 **Elfman** : Si apruebo, quiero que me hagas el mismo entrenamiento que les has hecho a ellos. –Señala al trio de estudiantes- Un verdadero hombre busca ser más fuerte y pasar sus barreras.

 **Xeno** : Entonces te haré el hombre más fuerte del planeta, Elfman-san. –Otra mano tomo otra capsula-

 **Wendy** : No quiero quedarme atrás, quiero ser de utilidad para ayudar a mis amigos.

 **Xeno** : Siempre has ayudado, Wendy. Pero te cambiare para tener la fuerza de poder siempre ayudar a quien lo pida. –Sus tres estudiantes tomaron uno- Esperaba que fueran los primeros

 **Natsu** : No pensaba quedarme atrás de Erza. –Guarda la capsula- Yo voy a querer un entrenamiento especial para superar a Erza y a todos. –Su puño se prende en fuego-

 **Gray** : Ni creas que me superaras, Natsu. –Mira a Xeno- Quiero lo mismo que él.

 **Lucy** : Pediría dinero, ya que me hace falta… pero tampoco quiero quedarme atrás. –Una mano toma una capsula-

 **Juvia** : Juvia quisiera ser fuerte para estar luchando a la par con Gray-sama. *Aunque a Juvia le gustaría pedir que Gray pase todo un día con ella* -Un leve sonrojo cruzo su rostro. En ello, una última mano tomo una capsula-

 **Lisanna** : Quiero que seamos un gremio unido, donde nadie tema y todos puedan vivir felices.

 **Xeno** : Un pedido único… Bueno, se hará si pasas la prueba, por cierto. –Extiende su mano hacia ella- Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos adecuadamente, mi nombre es Xeno, un gusto conocerte.

 **Lissana** : El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss. –Acepta el saludo-

* * *

 **[** Puerto de Hargeon, 1 semana después **]**

-El día estaba completamente despejado, por lo que el sol estaba en su máximo apogeo con un calor apropiado para estar en la playa. Pero no era este el caso, un enorme barco que contaba con el emblema de Fairy Tailen sus velas estaba encallada en el muelle de la ciudad-

-20 personas estaban en el muelle, donde 16 eran los participantes (siendo la mitad los elegidos para ser magos clase S) y los otros 4 eran el maestro, Erza, Mirajane y Xeno-

 **Makarov** : Entonces aquí es donde nos separaremos, ya deberán de estar listos todo cuando estemos por llegar. –Entregando un manual, Erza lo toma-

 **Erza** : Lo estarán, maestro.

 **Mirajane** : Mucha suerte a todos y que el mejor gane. –Sonriendo, se acerca al arcosiano-

 **Xeno** : Estas será una experiencia única para mí. –Observa a los magos- Espero que sean unas presas dignas de cazar. –Elevándose, su cola se acomoda como si fuera una silla para que Mira se pudiera sentar (Ella puede volar, pero no a altas velocidades sin utilizar una transformación poderosa) y así salir disparado al lado de Erza-

 **Makarov** : Como ellos ya están en camino, será turno de nosotros seguirlos. –Las puertas se abren con lo que los magos entran- Una vez arriba, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si no crees poder con el examen, puedes dar media vuelta y regresar. –Nadie desistió- Perfecto.

-Y con ello, el grupo más destacado de su momento de Fairy Tail zarpo. Adentrándose a una aventura la cual estará por cambiar la vida de uno de ellos-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Así que… ¿dónde tengo que ir exactamente? –Ya estando en pleno mar abierto, mantenía una velocidad rápida, pero considerable para Erza- Recuerda que soy aun turista en este mundo.

 **Erza** : Estaremos por llegar en poco tiempo con nuestra velocidad actual.

 **Mirajane** : Entonces, Xeno-san, ¿cómo serás con aquellos que encuentres?

 **Xeno** : Siendo sincero, pensaba asustarlos más que atacarlos. Es claro que ninguno de ellos podría contra mi aun cuando yo esté a su nivel.

 **Mirajane** : ¿Tan débiles los consideras?

 **Xeno** : No es eso. Me refiero a que yo cuento con una mejor experiencia en el campo de batalla de la que ustedes tienen. Si fueran mis exámenes para ascender a alguien, apenas Erza estaría calificada para pasar.

 **Erza** : Lo tomare como un alago. –No todas las veces un ser poderoso viniente de otro universo te reconoce por tu fuerza-

 **Mirajane** : ¡Miren! ¡Ya llegamos! –Una inmensa isla de base rocosa donde múltiples cuevas eran visibles, y por encima hay un gran bosque tropical rico en flora y fauna exótica. Pero lo más destacado era un gigante árbol plantado en el centro de la isla donde su copa asimilaba que era otra isla-

 **Erza** : Un año ha pasado desde que la vi. –Con sonrisa en rostro, era lógico la alegría por estar en el lugar sagrado de su gremio-

-Mientras ellas estaban contentas por la vista, Xeno mantenía una mirada fija en la isla-

 **Xeno** : *2 firmas de Ki muy particulares… y no sólo eso* -Ladeando un poco los ojos, varias firmas de Ki de diferentes magnitudes se acercaban a paso rápido al mismo destino al que iban ellos- *Es claro que ellos no son, la pregunta serían, ¿quién es entonces?*

-Aterrizando en la isla, nuevamente sus sentidos detectaban la fuerza mágica proveniente de toda la isla-

 **Erza** : Es momento de que tomemos nuestros lugares. –Le da un mapa a cada uno- Ahora, de nosotros depende forjar a los siguientes magos clase S, aunque sean nuestros amigos, esta es una prueba que los definirá.

 **Mirajane** : Entonces yo iré a tomar mi lugar. –Despidiéndose, va caminando con calma a su lugar indicado, dejando a la maga y el arcosiano el cual ella mira a su amigo-

 **Erza** : ¿Sentiste la magia del lugar?

 **Xeno** : Es un lugar muy particular, pero si siento la presión que ejerce el lugar. En especial ese árbol. –Coloca ambas manos en su cintura- Supongo que no debo de destruir esta isla, ¿verdad?

 **Erza** : Iba a pedirte eso. Intenta contenerte, esta isla es realmente importante para nosotros.

 **Xeno** : Suena que tiene una buena historia, sería entretenido escucharla después de todo esto.

 **Erza** : Lo es y se hará. –Caminando, ambos se adentran al camino rocoso- Por cierto, ¿planeas cazar a alguien en específico o será todo al azar?

 **Xeno** : Puede que sea un poco de ambos, pero, esconderse no es una buena opción para alguien que puede sentir la energía de una persona. –Voltea en dirección al océano- Ellos están por llegar, deberías tomar tu lugar rápido.

 **Erza** : Me gustaría tener ese alcance para detectar el Ki. Espero y puedas enseñármelo luego

 **Xeno** : Sería un desperdicio de mi parte si no lo hiciera. –Asintiendo, se retira dejando a Xeno solo. Dejando el lugar, desaparece en un borrón con su _Transmisión Instantánea_ para llegar a una parte de la isla donde el pasto y los arboles estaban muertos- Así que la firma de Ki extraña era tuya…

-Parado frente a un árbol muerto, un joven de cabellera negra que vestía una túnica del mismo color que su cabello, con toques blancos y dorados. Volteando lentamente, se llevó una leve sorpresa por ver a quien lo veía-

 **Zeref** : ¿Quién eres? –En su voz se sentía la oscuridad que emanaba involuntariamente- ¿Acaso eres un demonio?

 **Xeno** : Cercas, pero no. –Él era diferente, inclusive, más fuerte que sus alumnos aun con su entrenamiento- Mi nombre es Xeno.

 **Zeref** : Ya veo, mi nombre es Zeref… -Se mantuvieron callados un rato- ¿Te importaría dejarme solo?

 **Xeno** : Eso depende, ¿plateas algo contra Fairy Tail?

 **Zeref** : Nada que tenga que contarte, sólo quiero estar solo…

 **Xeno** : Esa no es una grata respuesta. –Levanta su mano con lo que apunta con su dedo al sujeto enfrente de él- Fairy Tail está bajo mi protección, si haces algo contra ellos, no pienses que nuestro nuevo encuentro sea tranquilo.

 **Zeref** : ¿No sabes quién soy?

 **Xeno** : Una mejor pregunta sería si tú me conoces. –Ambos guardan silencio nuevamente- Está bien, solo te diré que no soy de este mundo, así que no te conozco. Pero si puedo sentir el poder que llevas dentro.

 **Zeref** : Es curioso, yo siento una débil cantidad mágica desconocida dentro de ti. –Caminando lentamente, Xeno lo seguía aun con su brazo alzado- ¿Acaso tienes alguna clase de magia perdida?

 **Xeno** : Tendré que decirte que no, pero eso sería desviar el tema.

 **Zeref** : Si te acercas demasiado, te matare.

 **Xeno** : Que coincidencia, estaba por hacer exactamente eso. –La punta de su dedo empezó a brillar con tal potencia que apenas pudo esquivar un poderoso rayo rosado que atravesó todo el terreno con un poderoso ruido- Aléjate de ellos.

-Incorporándose, su mente desconocía aquel poder que había utilizado, aquel poder que tenía la potencia para poder acabar con su vida con una facilidad extrema-

 **Zeref** : ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dime qué fue eso?

 **Xeno** : Nada que tenga que contarte, sólo quiero que te alejes de los magos de FairyTail. –Bajando su brazo, se retira no sin antes volver a verlo- Si te preguntas por la potencia de ese ataque, bueno, eso no es nada que exprese mi verdadera fuerza. –Sus ojos rojos observaron los ojos negros del humano el cual sintió la intimidación de un ser con un poder que sobrepasaba su comprensión- Me despido, espero no vernos nuevamente, mago Zeref. –Desaparece en un borrón dejando al mago oscuro-

 **…**

-Volviendo a su puesto dentro de la cueva, se par enfrente de 2 personas los cuales se quedaron quietos al verlo-

 **Levy** : Oh no… -Traga duro- Es Xeno-san.

 **Gajeel** : ¡Oh sí! –Golpea sus puños con fuerza- Ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada.

 **Xeno** : Saben, la idea es que yo vaya a buscarlos, no ustedes a mí. –Dejando el encuentro con aquella persona de lado, decidió seguir con los exámenes- Pero ya que estamos aquí, no puedo dejarlos pasar así nada más.

 **Levy** : ¡Por favor, Xeno-san! ¿No podemos hablar de esto?

 **Gajeel** : Yo no necesito hablar, estoy listo para patear tu blindado trasero. –Observando al mago de hierro, la maga de escritura parecía implorar-

-Volteando a todos los lados, se acerca a ambos-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué les parece si mejor hago como que no los vi?

 **Gajeel** : ¡Ni creas que yo haré tal co…! ¿Espera? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

 **Xeno** : Considérenlo como mi forma de decirles gracias por lo que han hecho por mí. –Mirá a Levy- En especial a ti, Levy-san.

 **Levy** : Pero, ¿por qué?

 **Xeno** : Evitaste que destruyera todo su planeta cuando estaba fuera de control. –Mira a Gajeel- Y tú me ayudaste cuando estábamos en Edolas. Es mi forma de agradecerles por eso.

 **Levy** : Entonces, ¿no nos atacaras?

 **Xeno** : Mejor aún. –Extendiendo sus manos, 2 orbes de Ki se adentran a sus cuerpo- Un poco de ayuda no les hará daño. Puede ser utilizado como una barrera corporal poderosa, un plus de poder o un ataque potenciado. –Moviéndose, extiende su mano para que sigan su camino- Sigan su rumbo, jóvenes magos

 **Gajeel** : Pensé que serías un reto, pero veo que esto se está volviendo aburrido. –Cruzándose de brazos, se aleja caminando-

 **Levy** : Gracias por ello, Xeno-san. –Despidiéndose, es detenida por la cola de Xeno- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Xeno** : Ten mucho cuidado, no podré estar al lado de ustedes si las cosas empeoran.

 **Levy** : ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dice un poco nerviosa-

 **Xeno** : Sólo cuídense. –Alejándose, su compañero le grita para que siguiera caminando- ¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasará? –Suspirando, siguió su camino en dirección a su puesto-

-El camino fue lento, pero aun sentía aquella firma de Ki acercarse a la base donde ellos estarían alojándose, aunque la otra firma y las demás que se acercaban seguían presentes, el mago que se llama Zeref era la máxima amenaza latente en el lugar, claro, después de él mismo-

-Llegando a su puesto, 2 fuentes de Ki conocida se acercaban por el pasillo hasta que dieron con él, cosa que provoco una sonrisa por tener nuevamente la misma suerte-

 **Xeno** : Parece que no tendré que ir a buscarlos después de todo. –Natsu y Happy se detiene al ver a quien estaba delante de ellos-

 **Happy** : Es Xeno. –Dando unos pasos atrás, su amigo se le queda viendo-

 **Natsu** : ¿Qué estás haciendo Happy?

 **Happy** : Intento volver al gremio, nunca podremos contra él. –Arrastrando las maletas de ambos, apenas podía con el peso-

 **Natsu** : ¿Estás bromeando? Esto es mucho mejor que pelear contra Erza. –Tirando sus polainas, estas caen con un ruido fuerte- Me estoy encendiendo. –Golpeando sus puños, su magia ignifuga se hizo presente-

 **Xeno** : Tienes mucha confianza, Natsu. Espero que esa confianza tuya no sea la que termine con tus esfuerzos.

 **Natsu** : Me volveré un mago clase S y así podré demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto.

 **Xeno** : Si es así, dejemos de hablar y empieza a pelear.

-Incrustando su pie derecho en el suelo por la fuerza que utilizo para avanzar, Natsu cargo su puño envuelto en fuego a Xeno quien levanto su mano bloqueando el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno-

-Apretando el puño de Natsu, Xeno lo arroja a unas rocas rompiéndolas en el proceso-

-Alzándose de los escombros, se limpia un poco el mentón con lo que sonríe y nuevamente se arroja mientras su cuerpo se cubría de fuego. Repitiendo el mismo proceso varias veces, Natsu se veía claramente cansado-

 **Xeno** : Dime que esa no era tu estrategia.

 **Natsu** : Para nada. –Liberando su magia más su Ki, el calor aumento a tal punto que el pequeño gato azul empezó a sentir como si lo estuvieran ahumando- ¡Te derrotare!

-Explotando su poder, tanto su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron drásticamente, aunque seguía siendo inferior para Xeno quien sigue bloqueando los ataques de Natsu con la palma de su mano-

-En ello, dio un gran salto con lo que cargo 2 bolas de fuego en cada mano y las arrojo a Xeno-

 **Natsu** : _¡Explosión del Dragón de Fuego!_ –Uniéndose ambos ataques, envolvieron al arcosiano en una gran torrente de fuego cíclica que empezó a derretí la roca a su alrededor-

-Terminando el ataque, el suelo estaba pegajoso por la roca fundida la cual hizo el movimiento algo difícil-

Xeno: Derretir la roca en la que estaba parado, buena idea, pero no es suficiente. –Cuando Natsu estaba por atacar, fue golpeado en un costado por la cola de Xeno causándole un gran dolor y que re-direccionara su ruta a los muros de la cueva-

-Cayendo al suelo, se sostenía su abdomen con fuerza, pues, estaba una marca en forma de morete por el repentino golpe-

 **Happy** : ¡Natsu! –Corriendo tras su amigo, su cola es detenida por algo-

 **Xeno** : Como su compañero, también debes de pasar lo mismo que él. –Levantando una pequeña piedra, la lanza a la cabeza de Happy el cual cae al suelo mientras se soba y grita por el chichón que le acababa de salir-

 **Happy** : ¡Ayayayayay! ¡Eso dolió!

 **Xeno** : Fui misericordioso contigo, pero es momento de que terminé con los esfuerzos de Natsu. –Viendo al mago que seguía intentando ponerse de pie, aun se mantenía encorvado por el golpe- Pobre…

 **Happy** : Se ha esforzado.

 **Xeno** : ¿Quién?

 **Happy** : Nastu… Desde que entro al gremio, su segunda meta aparte de encontrar a Igneel, es volverse un mago clase S.

 **Xeno** : Siempre tuve dudas por lo que decían acerca de Igneel. Dejo a su hijo por una extraña razón.

 **Happy** : Así es, Natsu ha estado buscándolo al mismo tiempo que se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Piensa que, si se vuelve un mago clase S, tal vez pueda tener mejor acceso a lugares donde pudiera estar Igneel.

 **Xeno** : Un deseo peculiar, pero muy a su sentido. –Dejando a Happy en una roca- Sabes, pudo haberme pedido ayuda para buscar a su padre, digo, cuento con una nave espacial. –Caminando al mago, se pone de cuclillas- ¿Ya dejaste de jugar?

 **Natsu** : Fue… un golpe… muy fuerte… -Con una mueca de dolor, el aire apenas les llegaba a sus pulmones-

 **Xeno** : Te dije que la prueba no sería fácil. –Levantándose, toma a Natsu de su cabellera- Podrás tenerme rencor por cortarte las alas de que te vuelvas un mago de clase S, pero lo hago para que cuando sea el momento, seas realmente fuerte. –Antes de que hiciera algo, Natsu puso sus manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos-

 **Natsu** : _¡Taiyoken!_

 **Xeno** : ¡¿Qué?! –Envolviéndose con una gran luz, quedo algo segado por el repentino ataque de luz que tuvo, por lo que soltó a Natsu-

-Concentrado una gran cantidad de magia en su puño izquierdo, la fuerza mágica se manifestaba en grandes lenguas de fuego que azotaban el lugar. Recuperando la vista, puso su mano para bloquear el ataque de Natsu-

 **Natsu** : Que bien que lo hiciste. –Confundido, un crujido vino de la palma de su mano por lo que sintió que su armadura se rompía-

 **Xeno** : *Así que ataco el mismo punto varias veces fingiendo que atacaba por sólo atacar* -Sonriendo para sí mismo, su pirómano amigo había aprobado su examen-

 **Natsu** : ¡Perforador del Dragón de Fuego! –Como su fuera un alanza, el fuego mágico golpeo el brazo de Xeno por todas partes provocando una mueca de dolor- ¡Ahora usare las 2 reglas que nos diste! (Sin moverse por 10 segundos y recibir un ataque). –Cargando ahora con su puño derecho, toda su energía restante se acumuló en un solo punto- ¡Violencia del Dragón de Fuego y 4 estrellas!

-Golpeando el abdomen de Xeno con su puño parecido a un gancho, Xeno fue envuelto en Ki ígneo que si logro causarle daño en todo el cuerpo. Atravesando el techo, lo rompe atravesándolo y con ello, saliendo disparado al cielo-

-Cayendo al suelo, su cuerpo estaba cansado por el gasto energético que exigió ese nuevo movimiento. Happy corrió al lado de su amigo el cual seguía emitiendo calor, por lo que decidió tomar algo de distancia-

 **Happy** : ¡Natsu, lo hiciste!

 **Natsu** : ¿Lo crees? –Cansado, sonreía por el logro que había hecho- Aunque no tengo fueras, dame unos minutos y creo poder seguir.

 **Happy** : Puedo llevarte. –Sacando sus alas, toma del chaleco al _Dragon Slayer_ \- Aun tenemos que convertirte en mago clase… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, un cuerpo cayo con fuerza enfrente de ellos con lo que la onda los mando para atrás-

 **Xeno** : Eso si dolió… -Con su armadura de pincho llena de quemaduras menores, su brazo estaba repleto de heridas por el golpe- Tengo que darte méritos, Natsu.

 **Natsu** : Pero… ¿cómo es que?

 **Xeno** : He recibido peores ataques, Natsu Dragneel. –Tomando a ambos, desaparece en un borrón con lo que salen de la cueva para estar en una parte externa de la isla-

 **Happy** : ¿Qué va a pasar?

 **Xeno** : Lo que pasa es que los estoy llevando a la segunda parte. –En una primera meta, el resto de miembro del gremio estaban presentes-

 **Natsu** : Espera, ¿eso quiere decir qué…?

 **Xeno** : Estas cada vez más cercas de ser un mago clase S. Y, aprobaste mi prueba. –Con las manos en su cadera, ambos festejan por el presente logro- *Creo que aún no es el momento, pero tal vez no le haga daño que lo haga uno de ellos*

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

24


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.  
 **Título:** **«** Conocerás un mundo distinto **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Me gustaría empezar con que me había estancado en el formato para realizar este capítulo, pero tras obligarme a pensar y hacer otras cosas, se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera (pronto lo verán).**

 **Sin más, disfruté esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Happy** : ¡Natsu, lo hiciste!

 **Natsu** : ¿Lo crees? –Cansado, sonreía por el logro que había hecho- Aunque no tengo fueras, dame unos minutos y creo poder seguir.

 **Happy** : Puedo llevarte. –Sacando sus alas, toma del chaleco al _Dragon Slayer_ \- Aun tenemos que convertirte en mago clase… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, un cuerpo cayo con fuerza enfrente de ellos con lo que la onda los mando para atrás-

 **Xeno** : Eso si dolió… -Con su armadura de pincho llena de quemaduras menores, su brazo estaba repleto de heridas por el golpe- Tengo que darte méritos, Natsu.

 **Natsu** : Pero… ¿cómo es que?

 **Xeno** : He recibido peores ataques, Natsu Dragneel. –Tomando a ambos, desaparece en un borrón con lo que salen de la cueva para estar en una parte externa de la isla-

 **Happy** : ¿Qué va a pasar?

 **Xeno** : Lo que pasa es que los estoy llevando a la segunda parte. –En una primera meta, el resto de miembro del gremio estaban presentes-

 **Natsu** : Espera, ¿eso quiere decir qué…?

 **Xeno** : Estas cada vez más cercas de ser un mago clase S. Y, aprobaste mi prueba. –Con las manos en su cadera, ambos festejan por el presente logro- *Creo que aún no es el momento, pero tal vez no le haga daño que lo haga uno de ellos*

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Isla Tenrou **]**

-Sentado en una gran roca, estaba sentado Xeno apaciblemente quien observaba el océano en el tiempo de descanso que tenían los magos con respecto a sus exámenes-

-Los cuerpos de agua eran un gran tranquilizante que lograba calmar y relajar al demonio del frío de cualquier sutil o moderada cosa que lo estuviera estresando o alterando-

-Siendo ella la primera y más efectiva, pero recordarla ahora mismo sería también el más potente estresante-

-La brisa marina golpeaba su cuerpo, el ruido de las olas chocando en la costa, las aves costeras graznaban y el calor del sol daba de lleno en su cuerpo oscuro, aunque el calor no era algo que le molestara, disfrutaba de todo lo demás-

 **Xeno** : *Aquí es un mundo realmente tranquilo y hermoso… ojalá pudieras estar aquí para poder ver esto, FI* -En su mano, tenía un collar con una fotografía de ambos dentro de ella-

-Ese pequeño amuleto se lo habían hecho con el fin de poder recordarla y mantener a raya su lado asesino. Ahora, se había convertido en una de sus más grandes posesiones en la vida-

 **Xeno** : *No sabes cuánto te extraño* -Cerrando sus parpados, decido adentrarse en sus memorias-

* * *

 **[** Recuerdo de Xeno, universo 7 (alterno), Planeta tierra, Año desconocido **]**

-Caminando por una vasta senda, se encontraban 2 figuras caminando. Uno cargaba con una mochila en su hombro y el otro cargaba una bolsa más pequeña entre sus manos-

 **Fi** : Aunque disfrute realizar trabajo como patrullera, es realmente agradable tener un día libre con el que podamos relajarnos, ¿qué opinas, Xeno-kun? –Con su un vestido de verano suelto de un color blanco puro y su cabello siendo tapado por un sombrero de paja grande, da una cálida sonrisa a su pareja-

 **Xeno** : Es divertido realizar trabajos y acabar con los chicos malo, pero no diré que está mal tener un momento tranquilo… en especial si es contigo a mi lado. –Con una armadura más ligera de camisa y unos pantalones delgados que contrastaban con su color natural-

 **Fi** : Sabes, aun cuando viajemos a muchos planetas o veamos paraísos completamente hermosos, seguiré prefiriendo los de mi planeta natal. –Tocando sutilmente la corteza del tronco de un árbol, voltea a ver al arcosiano-

 **Xeno** : Diré que sería algo egoísta de tu parte. –Acercándose a ella, pone sus manos en los hombros de ella- Eso no es de ti. –Dice jugando-

 **Fi** : Por favor, me harás sentir mal si lo dices de esa manera. –Tomando las manos de Xeno, se recarga en él- Oye.

 **Xeno** : ¿Sí?

 **Fi** : ¿No has pensado alguna vez en relajarte y disfrutar la vida sin tener que pelear todo el tiempo?

 **Xeno** : Es por lo que lucho cada día. –Observa el basto cielo azul- Daría mucho por tener paz.

 **Fi** : Me gustaría ver que tengas esa paz, Xeno-kun. –Abrazándolo, el correspondió el gesto afectivo-

 **Xeno** : Me gustaría más si fueras parte de ella.

 **Fi** : Entonces, te propongo algo. –Soltando el abrazo, se aleja un poco para voltearse a verlo- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos una vida pacifica en el lugar más vello para ambos? –Con su tierna sonrisa dentuda y sus ojos cerrados, el viento soplo sutilmente su cabellera esmeralda-

 **Xeno** : Cualquier lugar es preciado para mí, en especial si tú te encuentras a mi lado. –Sonriendo sutilmente, ella se acerca para tomar su mano y seguir caminando- *Te prometo, que te daré el hogar más hermoso que puedas imaginar*

 **[** Fin del recuerdo **]**

* * *

-Abriendo lentamente sus parpados, una leve gota de agua corría por sus mejillas, siendo que salió de sus ojos-

 **Xeno** : En verdad Fi, si no hubiera tenido una mejor suerte de cuando vine aquí, este sería mi 4 lugar favorito. –Cerrando el medallón, lo guarda nuevamente en su armadura- Es momento de que sigamos con el trabajo. –Antes de que se fuera, su atención fue tomada en cierto punto-

-Observando en silencio, era claro que no podía verlo, pero sí sentirlo-

 **Xeno** : Podré no verte, pero si puedo sentirte. –Caminando en su dirección, aquella firma de un peculiar Ki estaba parado enfrente de él- No sé lo que seas, pero tu firma de Ki es muy particular y parecida a una que está oculta en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Sacando su rastreador, se lo coloca a un lado de su oído y tras presionar un botón, la firma se hizo visible en forma de una silueta-

-Era pequeña, con lo que parecería una prenda muy larga y de igual forma lo que sería su cabello y 2 formas en su cabeza que asimilaban a diminutas alas-

 **Xeno** : No puedo verte a simple vista, ni escucharte, pero si sentir tu firma de Ki… ¿acaso eres un fantasma, espíritu o proyección astral? –Moviendo su cola, la figura seguía parada- Puedo ver tu silueta, podrías moverte un paso a la derecha si es que me entiendes. –Dicho esto, la fuente de la energía se movió- Es un avance.

-Caminando un poco, empezó a rodearla a lo que este se mantenía quieto-

 **Xeno** : Tengo el presentimiento que no soy el único que está analizando. –Sin ideas sobre qué hacer para saber más, deseaba poder tener la habilidad creadora que tiene su madre o sus amigas saiyajins- Aunque tu energía no es maligna, puedo sentir que no vienen de un origen bondadoso… Bueno, no tengo el tiempo para poder investigarte, debo volver con ellos.

-Con sus dedos en su frente, desaparece en un borrón dejando aquella figura en la costa que aparte de observarlo a él, también veía aquella nave acercarse a la distancia-

 **…**

 **Makarov** : Entonces, lo único que tienen que hacer es ir y encontrar la tumba. –Habiendo señalado a los ganadores de la ronda pasada, nuevamente estaban por iniciar el siguiente paso de su examen-

-Asintiendo, cada dúo se en busca de la tumba con lo que el maestro se quedó solo, pero no duro mucho ya que una figura apareció a su lado-

 **Xeno** : Entonces, la búsqueda de aquel mausoleo comienza ya. –Cruzándose de brazos, se para a su lado-

 **Makarov** : Así es, Xeno. Están cada vez más cercas para que uno se vuelva un nuevo mago clase S.

 **Xeno** : Es cierto, eso me genero una duda y esperaba que me la respondiera.

 **Makarov** : Si está en mi poder, entonces hazla.

 **Xeno** : ¿Sólo puede haber un mago clase S por examen? Digo, muchos tienen el potencial para hacerlo. –Ante esa duda, da un leve suspiro-

 **Makarov** : Tiene razón en ello, pero es más que potencial el que se requiere. –Observa el paisaje- Parecido a lo que nos has dicho sobre el Ki, la magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión. Sólo el 10% de la población mundial es capaz de usar magia, que se caracteriza por mantener un equilibrio entre la gente común y los que tienen magia. Se necesita una enorme cantidad de concentración y habilidad mental para usar la magia.

 **Xeno** : Muy bien, comprendo eso.

 **Makarov** : Con eso, un mago se forma. Uno no puede tener simplemente magia dentro de su cuerpo y ya ser considerado uno. Debe de tener el espíritu y la fuerza para poder ser más de lo que es. –Observa a Xeno- Sin sonar como insulto u ofensa, sería como considerarte un mago en este mundo por el simple hecho de que tienes esa magia en tu cabeza si no tomamos en cuenta lo que dije.

 **Xeno** : Ya veo lo de ser un mago, pero, ¿por qué la demora de ser un clase S?

 **Makarov** : Un mago clase S es el pináculo de un miembro de un gremio sin contar al maestro. Siendo la élite, sólo los más fuertes pueden serlo. Pero sé que sabes que no sólo se ocupa la fuerza. –Él asiente- Aparte de un gran poder, se necesita un enorme y fuerte corazón con una entrenada mente. Las misiones pueden ser tan complicadas que, al más mínimo error, estás pueden cobrar la vida del mago.

 **Xeno** : Entonces no es muy diferente a los niveles de estrella que tenemos en mi mundo. –Con sus manos en cintura, mueve sutilmente su cola- Desde que uno comienza, hasta que llega el final, todos somos guerreros de 7 estrellas, el rango común más alto que hay.

 **Makarov** : ¿Todos puedes ser élites?

 **Xeno** : No lo malentiendas, del que sean estrella 7 se refiere a que han hecho o pueden hacer misiones de esa dificultad. –Presionado su rastreador, se proyecta una imagen- Somos como un millón. Y te puedo decir que casi el 70% de todos los patrulleros del tiempo se conformaron con el poder que tienen, el 20% se dedican a volverse más fuerte y sólo el 10% es la élite.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cómo el rango S?

 **Xeno** : Casi. –Mueve la proyección para mostrar una fisura dimensional esférica de un color morado/rosado- Está es una fisura temporal, siendo una alteración en la historia la cual son catalogadas como un rango 8. –Mira a Makarov- Son misiones que es requerido hacer equipos de 6 para poder hacerlas. Inclusive para mí, es realmente tedioso hacerla solo.

 **Makarov** : ¿Tanto es así?

 **Xeno** : Así, es. De hecho, conocí a Fi cuando su grupo la arrastro a hacer una misión de ese calibre cuando no estaban capacitados. Pero, no suelen ser tan complicadas como parecen. Con el equipo adecuado podrías hacerlas como si fuera una rutina.

 **Makarov** : Entonces, ¿esto sería todo o aún hay más?

 **Xeno** : El último escalón, la estrella 9. –Cambia la imagen a una fisura descomunal de un negro/azul intenso- Conocidas como «eventos», son misiones tan peligrosas y tediosas que sólo el 10% pueden hacer las misiones y tener una alta probabilidad de ganar. De hecho, un solo golpe del enemigo que sea, basta para derrotarme al instante.

 **Makarov** : ¡¿Tan fuerte son?! -Asiente- No puedo imaginarme esas escalas de poder.

 **Xeno** : Pero, ante tales situaciones donde el enemigo era fuerte, un grupo selecto de patrulleros se volvieron igual de fuerte. Sólo 100 patrulleros alcanzaron tal poder que pueden hacer la misión en grupos de 4, dúos e inclusive en solitario. –Vuelve su mirada al mago santo- Mi equipo fue parte de ese número de personas, pero sólo 2 personas del equipo eran conocidos como la cúspide del poder.

 **Makarov** : ¿Tus amigos pueden luchar contra tales enemigos?

 **Xeno** : No por nada ellas son la carta de triunfo del nido del tiempo. Si ellas no logran ganar… bueno, creo que ya viste lo que pasa. –Con pesar, el recuerdo que ambos tenían llega a sus mentes-

 **Makarov** : Es cierto, he tenido muchas dudas al igual que varios en el gremio. –Toma su atención a lo que guarda su rastreador- ¿Quiénes son esas compañeras de las que tanto hablas?

 **Xeno** : ¿Hablas de Mikoto y Estela? Bueno, no he hablado mucho de ellas por varios motivos, pero lo qué puedo decir es que… -En ello, una oleada oscura en una parte de la isla se hizo presente por lo que tomo su atención- ¿Sintió eso?

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Xeno** : Algo acaba de arrebatarle la vida a muchas cosas… -Nuevamente aquel individuo oscuro paso por su mente- Le advertí que no se metiera con ustedes, parecer ser que es lo bastante estúpido para no seguir una advertencia.

 **Makarov** : ¿De quién hablas exactamente?

 **Xeno** : Pensaba decírselo después, pero veo que ya no hay casi tiempo. Cuando estaba por ir a mi posición, sentí el Ki maligno de un individuo en específico, un aparente mago de nombre Zeref.

 **Makarov** : ¡Imposible!

 **Xeno** : No conozco lo que es o quien sea él, pero un aura de muerte y peligro lo rodeaba… inclusive para mí si no era cauteloso.

 **Makarov** : Pero… estamos en un lugar sagrado protegido con magia santa. No puede haber un enemigo aquí, en especial él.

 **Xeno** : Pero eso no es todo. –El aire se le escapa de sus pulmones porque las noticias seguían- Siento un grupo de personas acercándose a una velocidad moderada desde la distancia… y nuevamente siento un vasto Ki maligno.

-Tratando de analizar lo que decía, lo más lógico tomo posesión del momento-

 **Makarov** : Los exámenes se posponen, estamos actualmente bajo amenaza. –Antes de que siguiera caminando, lo toma de su hombro- ¿Qué sucede?

 **Xeno** : Me distraje con nuestra conversación… pero parte de ellos ya están en la isla. –Levitando, suelta al maestro- Cuídese y llame a todos sus hijos, yo me encargare de ello.

 **Makarov** : ¡Espera! –Deteniéndose antes de despegar, se quita su playera floreada- Este es un problema que como gremio debemos de resolver nosotros. Aunque estamos agradecidos con tu ayuda, es nuestra pelea.

 **Xeno** : Lo entiendo, pero tendré que rechazar la petición que me pide… les debo mucho a ellos y si les pasará algo, no creo que los resultados sean favorables incluso para ustedes. –Asintiendo, se alejan uno del otro-

 **…**

-En un acantilado cercano al bosque, se encontraba la escena donde fue un campo de batallo donde estaba parado un individuo en particular enfrente de otros que estaban tirados en el suelo-

 **Azuma** : ¿Acaso está es la fuera de Fairy Tail? Que patéticos, ni siquiera fueron un calentamiento. –Con arrogancia en su voz, se agacha hasta estar cercas de Mest- Y tú eras un candidato a clase S, si todos los magos que son llamados a este examen, quiere decir que son insignificantes.

-Pateándolo, se decide acercas a la joven maga que luchaba por ponerse de pie-

 **Azuma** : ¿Qué sucede niñita? ¿acaso quieres ir y esconderte como lo cobarde que eres?

 **Wendy** : No… yo voy a seguir luchando…

 **Azuma** : ¿Quieres seguir luchando? Por favor, mejor ve y sigue siendo una carga para tus compañeros. –Con su sonrisa arrogante, noto que ella misma estaba sonriendo- ¿Acaso te divierte perder?

 **Wendy** : Para nada, me siento feliz de que él está aquí. –Levantando su dedo, señala atrás de él a una figura detrás del mago malvado el cual nunca se percató de su presencia- Xeno-san.

 **Azuma** : Ummm… -Volteándose, era la primera vez que veía algo como él. Su negra armadura, cuernos y cola blindada hacían un contraste en aquellos ojos rojos- Así que tú eres esa criatura de la que tanto se hablaba.

 **Xeno** : Desconozco que sabes de mí, pero es una falta de respeto de mi parte no preguntar tu nombre.

 **Azuma** : Los tipos fuertes suelen hacer eso antes… Bueno, te daré el privilegio de saber mi nombre, y ese es Azuma. Soy un mago de Grimoire Heart, y un miembro de los 7 parientes del purgatorio.

 **Xeno** : *7 pecados capitales… ¿dónde he escuchado eso antes? * Bueno, Azuma, mi nombre como lo escuchaste, es Xeno. –Observa a los miembros de Fairy Tail en el suelo- Pero tendré que detener esta conversación por el simple hecho de que estoy al cuidado de Fairy Tail hasta que completen su examen clase S.

 **Azuma** : Oh, suenas como si aceptara lo que dices.

 **Xeno** : Más que aceptarlo, tómalo como una orden para que nada te pase. Quiero evitarme la molestia de ensuciar este lugar sagrado.

 **Azuma** : Los rumores dicen que eres realmente fuerte, espero que no sean sólo especulaciones. –Sonriendo, se pone en posición para atacar- Espero y me diviertas más de lo que hicieron estos inútiles que tienes como amigos.

 **Mest** : Xeno, él es demasiado poderoso… -Levantándose con ayuda de Wendy, empezaron a tomar distancia- Fairy Tail no es algo que pueda contra ellos…

 **Azuma** : Hasta que dices algo útil.

 **Xeno** : Por eso, yo seré su oponente. –Lanzándoles una capsula, Wendy la toma- Ya sabes cómo abrirlas, úsenlas para curarse. –Alejándose aún más ya con los Lily, dejan a ambos peleadores- Como ya no están en la pelea y espero que sea así, te daré una última oportunidad para que te alejes de esta isla.

 **Azuma** : Como si tomara en cuenta las palabras de un monstruo horrible. –Con su sonrisa arrogante en rostro, su primera táctica de pelea empezó- Mejor será que vuelvas al circo del que te sacaron.

 **Xeno** : Así que eres alguien de palabras… *¿por qué siempre me tocan estos tipos? * -Suspirando para su pesar, estaba considerando matarlo al instante- Mira, si vas a seguir con tu intento de provocarme, mejor ve directo al grano, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

 **Azuma** : No sabía que no podías con las palabras, parecer ser que eres un animal después de todo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Y el punto es? –Eso lo desconcertar- Sabes qué, no tengo tiempo. –Extendiendo su mano, Azuma pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una poderosa ráfaga de Ki salió de su mano y destruyo gran parte del acantilado- Mejor te elimino ahora mismo.

-Antes de dar un paso, varias lianas salientes del suelo toman las extremidades de Xeno con lo que aparentemente detuvieron su movimiento-

 **Azuma** : Así que también eres un lanzador mágico explosivo, eso explicaría lo que acabas de hacer. –Acercando mientras las plantas envolvían a Xeno hasta dejar sólo su cabeza, le dio una leve bofetada en su rostro en señal de burla- Y creer que eras alguien poderoso. –Alejándose un poco, se detiene- _Ráfaga de Explosiones_.

-Envolviéndose en grumos negros, el capullo donde estaba encerrado Xeno explota creando una fuerte onda. Con lo que parecería otra victoria, un suspiro detiene su paso-

 **Xeno** : Y acababa de limpiar mi armadura… -Confundido, su oponente que debería de estar fuera de combate, estaba parado con la única mala suerte de que varios pedazos de raíces carbonizadas estaban envolviéndolo- Ahora tendré que limpiarme para no oler a té.

 **Azuma** : Pero…. ¿cómo? –Ante su sorpresa, la duda cambio a una cara que no había tendido antes- Un verdadero reto.

 **Xeno** : Como yo ataque primero y luego atacaste tú, ¿te parece si yo sigo?

 **Azuma** : No me importa, eres el único reto que vale la pena en toda esta estúpida isla.

 **Xeno** : Yo que tú cuidaría mi lenguaje, niño árbol. –Desapareciendo en un borrón, Azuma no supo a dónde se había ido hasta que sintió una punzada dolorosa en un costado de su cuerpo- Es un sitio sagrado. –Como si lo estuviera empujando a un costado, todo su cuerpo salió disparado al suelo con lo que él mismo se enterró en el granito solido-

-Con el dolor en su cuerpo, la emoción crecía cada vez más en su cuerpo. Dicho, de su cuerpo salió su magia-

 **Azuma** : ¡Nadie antes me había golpeado de esa manera antes! ¡Es tan emocionante!

 **Xeno** : … -Dando un paso atrás, el rostro que tenía no ayudaba mucho- Fingiré que no dijiste ese comentario masoquista.

-Envolviendo su cuerpo en lo que sería fuego, un enorme y basto pilar ignífugo salió en dirección al cielo, envolviendo a Xeno en su proceso-

-Aquellos que habían salido del conflicto, observaron atónicos el enorme pilar de energía, sintiendo preocupación por su amigo, aunque sabían en el fondo que no era necesaria-

-Determinado el ataque, tenía sus brazos extendidos observando el enorme hueco en la tierra donde estaba su oponente. Sonriendo con suficiencia, se vio cortada cuando alguien más lo acompaño a ver-

 **Xeno** : ¿Piensas plantar algo ahí? –Antes de que hiciera algo, la cola de Xeno envuelve el cuello de Azuma con tal fuerza que de golpe cambio a estar morada por la presión y la falta de aire- Si terminaste con tus fuegos artificiales, tengo que ir a cazar al resto de payasos que tienes como compañeros.

-La ira y la emoción que sentía el mago de Grimoire Heart se desvaneció cuando su vida fue arrebatada por un crujido proveniente de su cuello. Su cuerpo dejo de hacer cualquier intento de pelea para caer como un muñeco el cual le habían cortado los hilos-

 **Xeno** : Por cierto, yo también soy arrogante. –Pateando el cuerpo inerte de aquel mago al risco, se perdió con las olas que chocaban en las rocas afiladas de la costa- Uno menos, faltan 6 y el premio mayor. –Caminando, una gran sombra tapo la luz para resultar ser un gigante- Algo me dice que no terminara para nada bien esto.

* * *

 **[** Nave de Grimoire Heart, una hora antes **]**

 **Ultear** : Lo hemos encontrado, aunque todavía se encuentre dormido, maestro Hades. –Viendo a aquel anciano de cabellera blanca y prominente barba blanca, se encontraba sentado en lo que sería un trono sencillo y el piloto de la nave-

 **Hades** : Después de tanto tiempo buscando, por fin hemos dado con el objetivo. El mago que desentraño hace cientos de año el origen de la magia, causando un cataclismo sin precedentes en el mundo el cual le dio su apodo como Zeref, el mago oscuro. Comencemos con lo planeado.

-Uniéndose en aquel cuarto, múltiples figuras distintivas al ejército que estaba abordo se pararon en posición donde pudieran verse unos a los otros y a su maestro quien estaba al frente de todos-

 **Hades** : Den rumbo a la isla Tenrou, hoy es el día en que Zeref resucite gracias a las llaves que hemos reunido, despertaremos algo dentro de su interior que ha estado ocultándose todo este tiempo.

 **Ultear** : Maestro, creo que tenemos un problema. Actualmente el gremio más poderoso de Fiore que toma el primer puesto, Fairy Tail, se encuentran ahora mismo en la isla. Varios de sus magos más fuertes se encuentran actualmente en la isla.

 **Zancrow** : ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Pero si ellos no son nada! ¡Los convertiré a todo en cenizas! –Envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas negras, estallo en una rara risa- ¡A todos ellos!

 **Ultear** : No es necesario tu espectáculo de fuego, Zancrow. –Moviendo el orbe de cristal que tenía en manos, sigue hablando- Pero eso no es todo.

 **Hades** : ¿Acaso hay más?

 **Ultear** : Sí. Los informes que hemos recopilado es que hay alguien más en sus filas. –Con una proyección, muestra múltiples panoramas destruidos siendo la forma de unos un enorme cráter, un gran y profundo cañón y lo que sería el corte de múltiples cadenas de montaña- Si lo que tenemos en cierto y lo que los rumores dicen, un poderoso ser con aspecto demoniaco está en sus filas.

 **Capricornio** : ¿Un demonio? –Lo que sería un ser heteromorfo con apariencia de cabra con traje de guardaespaldas y lentes coloco una mano en su barbilla- ¿No será acaso el demonio de nombre Mirajane?

 **Ultear** : No, de hecho, el consejo de magia lo considera una amenaza inclusive más grande que toda la alianza Baram, llegando a nivel mundial.

 **Hikaru** : Y… ¿qué sucedió para tener esa amenaza? –Un hombre bastante grande y gordo de un color blanco con cabellera negra-

 **Ultear** : El consejo fue destruido cuando ellos lo llevaron como preso, los panoramas antes vistos son suposiciones de ataques que realizo estando a kilómetros de distancia, acabo con toda la reserva del ejército del consejo junto con la ciudad Era, y fue el responsable de acabar con _Oración 6_ de un solo ataque después de detener a _Nirvana_ con una mano.

 **Rustyrose** : Debe de ser una broma todo lo que dices, nadie es tan poderoso como para realzar tales hazañas. Dime, Ultear, ¿qué tan cierta es la información de tus contactos?

 **Ultear** : Si no me crees, no es algo que me importe. Pero puedes ir al nuevo consejo de magia y pedir por ti mismo el testimonio que los mismos miembros del consejo dieron. –Saca unas hojas las cuales muestran volantes con la cara un poco diferente a la de Xeno, haciéndolo ver más como un monstruo-

 **Hades** : Así que su nombre es Xeno… -Leyendo con indiferencia, había un párrafo el cual explicaba y ordenaba que, si este monstruo era visto, lo que se debía de hacer era alejarse lo más posible que se pueda (a nivel ciudad), y si alguien lograba vencerlo o matarlo, la recompensa sería dada por el mismo rey- Interesante, ni siquiera nosotros tenemos tales indicaciones.

 **Ultear** : Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debemos de hacer, maestro?

 **Hades** : Suenas como si le tuvieras miedo, ¿acaso crees en todo esto? –Tira los papeles al suelo-

 **Ultear** : Creo en que son sobre exageraciones que tuvieron. Posiblemente el maneje una magia perdida nunca antes vista, y confió Grimoire Heart podrá contra él si se hace presente.

 **Hades** : Entonces no hace falta decir qué es lo que se va a hacer. –Levantándose de su trono, observa a su gremio oscuro- El momento en que la oscuridad tome posesión de la luz es ahora. Así que, es momento de que juguemos con aquellas hadas.

* * *

 **[** Isla Tenrou, actualidad (una hora adelantada) **]**

-En alguna parte de la isla, después de que lograron aterrizar en la isla, el maestro Hades y el maestro Makarv habían tenido un combate donde la oscuridad supero a la luz, siendo Hades el ganador del encuentro-

 **Makarov** : ¿Por… por qué? ¿por qué después de enseñarme cómo seguir el camino a la luz te encaminaste a la oscuridad? –Herido y en el suelo, miraba con firmeza a quien fue alguna vez su maestro-

 **Hades** : Simple. –Moviendo sutilmente su mano, Makarov fue enterrado en el suelo con fuerza- En el camino donde buscaba mis respuestas sobre el origen de la magia, descubrí que todo el poder mágico provino de la oscuridad. Antes era poderoso y temido, pero gracias a ello se a ramificado y volviéndose cada vez más débil hasta que se volvió algo cotidiano. –Le da la espalda para observar el cielo un momento- En mi meta de buscar las verdaderas raíces, encontré el poderío de Zeref y la verdad de la magia. –Alejándose, dejo atrás a un antiguo conocido perdonándole la vida por ahora- Duerme, es hora de que la oscuridad consuma la luz de Fairy Tail.

-Estando a una distancia algo considerada, escucho una risa. No como si fuera sobre un chiste o algo gracioso, sino, al hecho de que alguien aún no se lleva una sorpresa. Eso lo hizo detenerse y voltear-

 **Hades** : ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No recuerdo haber contado un chiste.

 **Makarov** : No es por eso, me rio por lo ciego que estas. –Levantándose con dificultad, jadeaba por el cansancio y el dolor- Por lo ingenuo que eres…

 **Hades** : Sí es como dices, ¿por qué? Tu respuesta será el destino que recibirá tu gremio.

 **Makarov** : Simple, he sido testigo del poder verdadero. Un poder que sobrepasa a niveles inimaginables el mismo concepto.

 **Hades** : Supongo que esto tiene que ver con aquel sujeto de nombre Xeno, ¿no es así?

 **Makarov** : Diría que estuviera sorprendido que supieras de él, pero, ¿quién no lo haría? Después de todas las cosas que ha hecho desde que apareció.

 **Hades** : Entonces los rumores y la información que teníamos sobre él son ciertas después de todo.

 **Makarov** : Lo que el consejo hablo sobre él es cierta, pero incompleta. –Una leve duda apareció en su rostro-

 **Hades** : Explícate, te concederé 5 minutos como máximo.

 **Makarov** : Primero ocupo saber lo que sabes de él.

 **Hades** : Lo de Oración 6, el consejo y la destrucción en varios terrenos del reino.

 **Makarov** : ¿Tan poco…? Bueno. –Alzando un dedo, parecería que era un ataque, pero sólo fue un gesto- Primero, ha luchado contra los miembros más poderosos del gremio y ganado con tan sólo un movimiento. -Eso no le interesó mucho, aún tenía en mente que todos eran débiles comparados con él- ¿Has escuchado de Edolas?

 **Hades** : El gemelo de este mundo, ¿qué tiene que ver?

 **Makarov** : Todo el gremio y parte de Magnolia fue convertido en una capsula cuando fue transportada ahí, pero él no se vio afectado cuando el ataque cayo. –Antes de que Hades opinara que eso sería irrelevante, no se le dio la oportunidad- Un vasto mundo que no pudo contra él.

 **Hades** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Makarov** : En un arranque de ira, Xeno destruyo no sólo Edolas, sino a todos los demás planetas y lunas cercanos con un único ataque.

 **Hades** : Mientes, nadie tiene tanto poder para realizar tal hazaña, ni siquiera Zeref tiene tanto poder. –Niega tal idea-

 **Makarov** : ¿Eso crees? No sólo ha hecho eso, él ha soportado 2 _Fairy Law_ a quemarropa. –Ese dato sí que los desconcertó- Y no es que no lo hayamos considerado un enemigo, él en su momento era nuestro enemigo y aun así sólo salió exudando vapor de su cuerpo.

 **Hades** : ¿Cómo? Una de las 3 magias de Fairy Tail no pudo hacerle nada. –Palideciendo un poco, ahora si era algo que no podían dejar de lado- Tuvo que estar muerto después o haber quedado muy herido…

 **Makarov** : Para nada, pero sí se ha llevado vidas en su progreso. Las personas del consejo, algunos ciudadanos, el siguiente maestro de Fairy Tail, y un posible mago santo.

 **Hades** : Todas son falsedades, no hay nada en este mundo que contenga tal poder.

 **Makarov** : Pero eso es lo interesante, él no es de este mundo. –Eso lo congelo- él viene de un mundo donde el más débil de sus guerreros sería uno de los más fuertes del nuestro.

 **Hades** : Nunca pensé que la magia tiene tales magnitudes… ¡¿cuál es su magia?! –Molesto, una runa empezó a envolver su dedo-

 **Makarov** : ¿Magia? ¿Cuándo mencione que él poseía magia? –Un poco mejor, extiende su mano donde creo una bola de luz amarillo algo uniforme- Como sabrás, creo que conoces mejor la magia que yo.

 **Hades** : Eso no lo negare.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué me dijeras si él vino a este mundo con un poder mucho mayor? –Extendiendo su mano contrario, un obre perfectamente esférico de una luz más fuerte y concentrada se hizo presente- Esto, maestro Precht, es Ki.

-La energía, la forma, la intensidad y la deferencia de poder que tenía cada una de esas esferas lo hizo olvidar en la situación en la que estaba mientras se acercaba poco a poco al nuevo poder que había conocido-

 **Hades** : imposible… Es la energía más pura que he visto.

 **Makarov** : Esto no es nada, sólo es lo mismo en términos relativos a lo que hice con magia. –Desaparece ambas esferas donde pudo ver ligeramente el disgusto de Hades- Así que, esto no es nada comparado con lo que él puede hacer.

 **Hades** : Muéstrame más.

 **Makarov** : Lo siento, pero él sólo me enseño lo básico, cosa que es nada comparado con lo que le ha enseñado a cierto grupo de magos que tomo como discípulos.

 **Hades** : Tal poder debe de pertenecerme… *¿Por qué nuca lo supe antes? * Chico, sino quieres que asesine a todos en Fairy Tail y destruya está isla, muéstrame los secretos de este poder llamado Ki. –Expulsando un aura oscura de su cuerpo, Makarov sólo sonrió con confianza- ¿Acaso quieres morir?

 **Xeno** : Eso tendría que decirte yo. –Un susto que pudo persuadir lo sacudió cuando escucho aquella voz con poder. Volteándose, estaba de frente a aquel sujeto del que estaban hablando, siendo completamente diferente a lo que había visto- Hola, Makarov-san. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer tiempo para que llegara a ustedes.

 **Makarov** : Utilice la misma técnica que Lucy utilizo en Edolas. –Alejándose, se coloca a un lado del arcosiano- Dejen los presento, maestro Precht, él es Xeno. Xeno, él es mi antiguo maestro Precht.

 **Xeno** : ¿Es actualmente un aliado? -Niega- Perfecto, no tendré que contenerme.

 **Hades** : Tú… no siento alguna magia oscura dentro de ti, no eres un demonio, sólo un monstruo.

 **Xeno** : Para nada, Hades, para nada soy un monstruo, soy un demonio. –Arrojando al suelo lo que serían unos pendientes con forma de media luna- Fue divertido jugar con aquel chico planta, pero ahora los números se te han reducido.

 **Hades** : ¿Acaso tú…?

 **Xeno** : Pero no he terminado. –Arroja una bola de cristal rota, un muñeco de trapo destruido con manchas de sangre, unas pequeñas alas rotas de un color amarillo, unas gafas negras y un abrigo negro- Si pensabas hacer algo con ellos, temo que fue demasiado tarde.

 **Hades** : Los… los mataste… -Retrocediendo, el rojo de los ojos de Xeno incremento-

 **Xeno** : No tuve el privilegio de acabar con ellos, pero si mis amigas quienes tienen un poder mayor del que esperabas. –Dando un paso, el suelo se destruía por la presión que azotaba el suelo- Aunque, puede divertirme con tus soldados y aquel sujeto de calentamiento.

 **Hades** : Eres un monstruo. –él era poderoso, auto-proclamándose como el mago oscuro humano más fuerte del mundo, pero ahora palideció sintiéndose como una pequeña planta que hará frente a la tormenta más poderosa que haya visto-

 **Xeno** : Te lo he dicho y lo diré otra vez. No, no soy un monstruo, soy un demonio.

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

13/05/19


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.  
 **Título:** **«** La última victoria **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **No tengo mucho qué decir, pero seguir actualizando aquí para poder concluir con la primera temporada, así que si esperan más, pronto lo tendrán.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Hades** : Tal poder debe de pertenecerme… *¿Por qué nuca lo supe antes? * Chico, sino quieres que asesine a todos en Fairy Tail y destruya está isla, muéstrame los secretos de este poder llamado Ki. –Expulsando un aura oscura de su cuerpo, Makarov sólo sonrió con confianza- ¿Acaso quieres morir?

 **Xeno** : Eso tendría que decirte yo. –Un susto que pudo persuadir lo sacudió cuando escucho aquella voz con poder. Volteándose, estaba de frente a aquel sujeto del que estaban hablando, siendo completamente diferente a lo que había visto- Hola, Makarov-san. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer tiempo para que llegara a ustedes.

 **Makarov** : Utilice la misma técnica que Lucy utilizo en Edolas. –Alejándose, se coloca a un lado del arcosiano- Dejen los presento, maestro Precht, él es Xeno. Xeno, él es mi antiguo maestro Precht.

 **Xeno** : ¿Es actualmente un aliado? -Niega- Perfecto, no tendré que contenerme.

 **Hades** : Tú… no siento alguna magia oscura dentro de ti, no eres un demonio, sólo un monstruo.

 **Xeno** : Para nada, Hades, para nada soy un monstruo, soy un demonio. –Arrojando al suelo lo que serían unos pendientes con forma de media luna- Fue divertido jugar con aquel chico planta, pero ahora los números se te han reducido.

 **Hades** : ¿Acaso tú…?

 **Xeno** : Pero no he terminado. –Arroja una bola de cristal rota, un muñeco de trapo destruido con manchas de sangre, unas pequeñas alas rotas de un color amarillo, unas gafas negras y un abrigo negro- Si pensabas hacer algo con ellos, temo que fue demasiado tarde.

 **Hades** : Los… los mataste… -Retrocediendo, el rojo de los ojos de Xeno incremento-

 **Xeno** : No tuve el privilegio de acabar con ellos, pero si mis amigas quienes tienen un poder mayor del que esperabas. –Dando un paso, el suelo se destruía por la presión que azotaba el suelo- Aunque, puede divertirme con tus soldados y aquel sujeto de calentamiento.

 **Hades** : Eres un monstruo. –Él era poderoso, auto-proclamándose como el mago oscuro humano más fuerte del mundo, pero ahora palideció sintiéndose como una pequeña planta que hará frente a la tormenta más poderosa que haya visto que rogaba por no ser visto o ser perdonado por su mera presencia-

 **Xeno** : Te lo he dicho y lo diré otra vez. No, no soy un monstruo, soy un demonio.

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Isla Tenrou, Minutos antes del encuentro de Xeno y Hades, bosque rocoso **]**

-Tras derrotar a todos los soldados que estaban en su camino, Natsu observa como un joven de cabellera alborotada y amarillenta camina hacia él con una expresión lunática, desafiante y de desprecie-

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso no te importan tus compañeros de gremio? –Molesto, Zancrow muestra su disgusto escupiendo a un lado-

 **Zancrow** : Grimoire Heart no es un gremio de débiles. No necesita de inútiles que manchen nuestro poderoso gremio. –Expandiendo sus llamas negras, envuelve el cuerpo de sus antiguos compañeros-

 **Natsu** : ¡Detente! –Antes de que fuera a auxiliar a los soldados, una bola de fuego negro exploto enfrente suyo-

 **Zancrow** : Los débiles deben de ser incinerados y olvidados. –Envolviendo sus puños en fuego, Natsu toma la misma acción que él- Te mostrare el poder de Grimoire Heart.

 **Natsu** : Ya lo veremos.

-Ambos corren con sus puños en alto con lo que, al chocarlo, el fuego anaranjado de Natsu se mezcla con el fuego negro de Zancrow-

-Pareciera que Natsu estaba confiado con su magia la cual lo hacía inmune al fuego o calor, pero su sorpresa fue que el fuego de su enemigo tomo terreno con el de Natsu y termino consumiéndolo con lo que el puño de Natsu fue quien cedió y recibió el daño-

 **Natsu** : ¿Cómo? Se supone que el fuego no me hace daño. –Recibiendo otro ataque de lleno en llamas oscuras, es lanzado al suelo-

-En el suelo, toma un poco del fuego restante que quedo y con la idea de comérselo, este termino con lastimarlo y sin la posibilidad de ingerirlo-

 **Zancrow** : Tu patético intento de comer el fuego de un dios es una blasfemia. Mi magia es por mucho superior a la tuya. –Extiende sus brazos con lo que el fuego negro lo envuelve- Este es el poder para matar dioses. Yo soy un _God Slayer_ de fuego.

-Saltando del suelo, arremete con múltiples golpes que fueron simplemente bloqueados con su brazo sin esfuerzo alguno-

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso un dios te enseño eso? –Pregunta tras ser lanzado-

 **Zancrow** : Si consideras a Hades un dios, entonces yo fui instruido por un dios.

 **Natsu** : Mi magia me la enseño un verdadero dragón. –Cargando su puño, Zancrow lo esquivo y le dio uno de lleno en el abdomen que lo lanzo aún más lejos- Los dragones no fueron quienes crearon el fuego, sino los dioses.

-Caminando con tranquilidad, Natsu había aterrizado en un terreno un poco más plano del que estaba. Levantándose con algo de dolor en su cuerpo, el mago oscuro de fuego sonríe con superioridad-

 **Zancrow** : ¿Acaso tengo que decirte siempre tu inferioridad ante los dioses? –Alzando su mano, un orbe ignifugo se formó con fuerza- _¡Llama Explosiva del Dios de Fuego!_

-Una devastadora explosión de fuego negro dio lugar donde estaba Natsu quien apenas logro cubrirse del daño-

 **Zancrow** : ¡Vamos! ¡Has más divertido tu sufrimiento en mis manos! –Con su extraña risa, empezó a lanzar múltiples ataques parecidos con lo que el terreno empezó a destruirse-

-Calmándose un poco, en medio de lo que era un gran cráter, estaba Natsu con sus brazos en cruz mientras lo rodeaba un aura anaranjada-

 **Natsu** : El fuego que me dio Igneel es superior a tu magia. –Baja sus brazos los cuales estaban algo raspados- Pero admitiré que la potencia que tienes es diferente a la mía.

-Tomándose sus muñequeras, se las quita y las arroja al suelo que, para sorpresa de Zancrow, estas se entierrar en la roca con un ruido fuerte. Acto seguido, coloca su bufanda negra en el suelo la cual hace un efecto superior a las muñequeras-

 **Zancrow** : Veo que te estabas conteniendo, ahora eres más divertido. –Sonríe con malicia la ver un posible reto-

 **Natsu** : Dices que fuiste enseñado por un dios, bueno, yo fue enseñado por un dragón y un poderoso amigo. –Choca sus puños los cuales se prenden en una poderosa llama brillante con chispas impactando al mago oscuro por la potencia-

 **Zancrow** : ¿Qué es ese fuego? –Estupefacto, da un paso atrás- ¡Contesta!

 **Natsu** : Esto, es el fuego de dragones antiguos que superan inclusive al dios tuyo. –Golpeando el suelo, una fisura se abre con lo que explota- _¡Fisura del dragón de 4 estrellas!_

-Esquivando los pilares explosivos de fuego, Zancrow sintió el calor irradiante de aquel fuego-

 **Zancrow** : ¡Imposible! ¡Nada supera el fuego de los dioses! –Envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego negro, carga su puño a Natsu quien se queda quieto- ¡No seas arrogante!

-Impactando, la fuerza del golpe enterró sutilmente a Natsu quien aún se quedó quieto no sin antes detener el golpe del _God Slayer_ con la palma de su mano-

 **Natsu** : ¿Dices qué eso es fuego? –Apretando el puño con fuerza, lo jala para golpearlo en el pecho en un movimiento rápido y seco, cosa que le saco el aire al mago de fuego oscuro- No eres nadie para decir eso.

 **Zancrow** : Esto no… puede estar pasando… -Escupiendo saliva y sangre de la boca, se tambalea para mirar a Natsu- Grimoire Heart es el gremio más fuerte, ¡nadie es más fuerte que nosotros!

 **Natsu** : La fuerza de un gremio no radica en el poder, sino, en los lazos que se forman con todos, eso es lo que vuelve fuerte a un gremio.

 **Zancrow** : ¡Esas son las palabras que dicen los débiles! –Echando la cabeza para atrás, el fuego empezó a entrar por su boca- _¡Bramido del Dios de Fuego!_

-Lo que parecía un Rugido del Dragón de Fue de Natsu, mostraba su poder al acercarse e incinerar lo que estaba en su camino-

 **Natsu** : _¡Rugido de Dragón de Fuego!_ –Exhalando un poderoso rugido, ambos ataques chocaron donde la potencia de ambos fue un punto muerto-

-Durando unos segundos con el choque, el ataque del mago de Grimoire Heart tomaba camino por la diferencia de magia. Siendo el caso, Natsu da un gran salto esquivando el ataque continuo de su adversario-

 **Zancrow** : ¡Lo ves, mi magia es superior a la tuya!

 **Natsu** : Tal vez tengas algo de razón. Eso quiere decir que me hace falta volverme más fuerte para que la magia que me enseño Igneel sea la más fuerte, y será sin su ayuda. –Apretando su puño, este fue envuelto en Ki y fuego mágico- Pero eso será cuando te derrote.

-Levitando sutilmente del suelo, varios cortes de fuego parecidos a media luna empezaron a envolverlo con tal potencia que empezó a brillar de un irradiante color ígneo. El suelo se rompía en pedazos y torres de fuego salían para unirse al mago de fuego-

 **Zancrow** : ¡¿Qué es esto?! –Sintiendo sofocación, intento usar su magia, pero esta se quemaba al hacer contacto con la parte más externa del ataque de Natsu- ¡Contesta!

 **Xeno** : Estaba reservando este ataque como prueba para mi amigo, pero veré si tiene la potencia para al menos derretir su armadura. –Concentrando aún más la esfera ígnea en su cuerpo, estira sus brazos atrás de su cuerpo como si tomara todo para luego lanzarlo con fuerza- _¡Tornado Ardiente de 4 estrellas del Dragón de Fuego!_

-Envolviendo al _God Slayer_ en un poderoso fuego el cual no pudo soportar, soltó un vasto grito de dolor antes de ser consumido por completo y terminara el ataque con una poderosa explosión la cual ilumino el cielo de toda la isla, aumentando levemente el calor que ya estaba presente-

-Suspirando algo cansado, ese ataque definitivo suyo consumió una cantidad considerable de su Ki y magia que tenía. Por su parte, Zancrow estaba tirado en el suelo con la boca abierta, quemado e inconsciente por la potencia del ataque-

-Antes de que pudiera seguir con su camino, observo un destello helado que choco con su magia-

 **Natsu** : ¿Gray…? –Observando un poco mejor, se escuchó el desquebrajar de un cristal ala distancia, cosa que provoco una sonrisa por parte de Natsu- Parece que al fin lo conseguiste.

* * *

 **[** Isla Tenrou, Minutos antes del encuentro de Xeno y Hades, bosque rocoso **]**

 **Gray** : Supuse que lo que me dijese antes era mentira, que bien que vine. –Con aquella maga especial de agua en sus brazos, la coloca cercas de un árbol donde podía recargarse-

-Mirando con enojo a Gray, su actitud presumida tomo control-

 **Ultear** : ¿Acaso crees poder contra mí?

 **Gray** : He luchado contra tipos más fuertes que tú. –Se coloca en posición de pelea-

 **Ultear** : Oh… De seguro estás hablando de ese demonio que tienen como amigo. Hemos investigado mucho sobre él, y, aunque lo que dicen que haya hecho es impresionante, no se compara a lo que nosotros podemos hacer. –Con su ego alzado, una risa vino de parte de Gray- ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

 **Gray** : Sí que lo dijiste. –Relaja un poco su pode- No tienes idea de lo que él es capaz de hacer. Nosotros somos insignificantes seres comparados al poder que Xeno posee.

 **Ultear** : Entonces cualquiera puede superar a Fairy Tail.

 **Gray** : No lo malinterpretes. Cuando digo que somos insignificantes, hablo de todos los magos del continente, inclusive me atrevo a decir del mundo.

 **Ultear** : Entonces, según tú, él es muy fuerte… ¿Qué le hizo tener ese título?

 **Gray** : Veamos. Su cuerpo es extremadamente duro que los metales más fuertes de nuestro mundo apenas rayan su armadura, su fuerza es tal que puede detener montañas con sus manos, su increíble capacidad para soportar ambientes extremos como si nosotros estuvieras en un día cálido y soleado, un abrumador poder que hace que la misma naturaleza se arrodille y escape de él, su capacidad para destruir planetas sin esfuerzo y, por último, su capacidad para manipular el tiempo.

 **Ultear** : ¡Imposible, no hay manera de que algo así exista en el mundo! –Retrocede por la mera idea del poder-

 **Gray** : Nosotros pensamos eso cuando peleamos contra él y dudamos lo que decía, pero tras conocerlo mejor, aceptamos que nos dijo que él no es de este mundo… Ni de este universo.

 **Ultear** : No es de este mundo…

 **Gray** : Exacto, él viene de un lugar donde luchan contra dioses, el manipular el tiempo es un oficio y los poderes abrumadores son una característica común en cierto grado. –Sacude sutilmente su cabeza por recordar la pelea y el recuerdo que tuvo de Xeno tras liberar una parte de su poder-

 **Ultear** : ¿Él… él puede manipular el tiempo?

 **Gray** : Su madre es la diosa que controla el tiempo en su universo, es claro que tuvo que enseñarle unos trucos. –Sonríe con confianza-

 **Ultear** : Debes de presentármelo, él debe de enseñarme ese poder sobre el tiempo. –Parecía que lo dijo como una orden y suplica-

 **Gray** : Lo siento, pero él está actualmente enfrentando a tu maestro.

 **Ultear** : Entonces él morirá en sus manos, no hay nadie que pueda contra el maestro Hades.

 **Gray** : Pensamos lo mismo cuando creímos verlo morir cuando se sacrificó cuando nos protegió de un poderoso ataque en Edolas. Pero nadie esperaba lo que sucedería después.

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Gray** : Destruyo todo el planeta cuando un gran sol salió de la punta de su dedo, no sin antes envolverse en oro. –En su espina, recorre un frio por recordar aquel evento- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Xeno, estamos aquí para que te derrote.

 **Ultear** : Nadie tiene la fuerza para destruir un planeta, ni siquiera Zeref puede hacer eso.

 **Gray** : Por eso, él es único. –Envolviendo sus manos en hielo, golpea el suelo- _¡Ice Maker-Lanzas!_

-Múltiples lanzas de hielo azul claro salieron disparadas a Ultear, pero esta extendió su mano con lo que se creó un círculo mágico de color gris el cual convierte en polvo el hielo-

 **Ultear** : Es inútil, tus esfuerzos no son nada para mí. –El orbe de cristal que tenía en manos sale disparando impactando en Gray quien se cubrió con sus brazos-

 **Gray** : Eso duele. –Esquivando los ataques de la esfera de cristal, golpea el suelo con lo que un resplandor azulado se dispara en forma de cristales- _¡Ice Maker-Estalagmitas!_ –Múltiples pinchos del suelo salen disparados por todo el suelo en dirección de la maga del tiempo quien nuevamente activo su magia- *Está empezando a ser molesto*

-Con la cortina de humo presente, Gray alcanzo a Ultear dándole un fuerte puñetazo el cual no supo cubrirse del todo bien, cosa que termino por lanzarla-

 **Ultear** : No pensé que fueras tan fuerte. –Sus adoloridos brazos se sacudieron con lo que el orbe sale disparado a Gray-

-Tirando su camisa al suelo, esta se escuchó como un costal de piedras que se incrusto en el suelo. Dando un suspiro, calmo su actitud-

-Cuando el cristal estaba por golpearlo, movió su cabeza a un lado evitando el golpe, luego usando sutilmente sus brazos movía el cristal a otro lado desviando su camino. Cosa que estuvo esquivando los ataques constantemente-

 **Ultear** : ¿Co… cómo puedes hacer eso? –Aumentando la velocidad, Gray parecía tranquilo esquivando los ataques, pero dentro se mantenía alerta y concentrado-

 **Gray** : Un duro entrenamiento con agua.

* * *

-Flasback-

–En la cámara del tiempo de Xeno donde estaban sus otros 3 amigos y su mentor frente a lo que sería 4 regaderas conectadas a un motor-

 **Lucy** : Em… Xeno. ¿qué hacemos frente a estas regaderas? –Con su Gi amarillo algo roto, el resto estaba un poco peor-

 **Gray** : Parece que vas a hacer que tomemos un baño.

 **Natsu** : Hombre, no es momento de un baño. Aun podemos seguir trabajando. –Sonando algo molesto, es callado cuando golpean su cabeza-

 **Erza** : No hagas un alboroto, Natsu. –Con su mirada dura como el acero, el _Dragon Slayer_ asiente sobándose el chichón de la cabeza- Si Xeno-sensei pide que tomemos un baño, me desvestiré ahora mismo.

Xeno: Ah… No era lo que iba a decir… -Algo confundido, dejo de lado su comentario- Estamos aquí para un entrenamiento de defensa.

 **Lucy** : ¿Con agua?

 **Xeno** : Créeme, es una manera muy sutil de enseñárselos. –Abriendo la regadera, unas cuantas gotas empiezan a salir- Ahora, pónganse esto para que puedan empezar. –Saca unos collares metálicos-

-Confundido, ponen los collares en sus cuellos con lo que estos se ajustan un poco y prende un color verde brillante-

 **Natsu** : ¿Y esto para qué es?

 **Xeno** : Oh, es parte del entrenamiento. –Señala sutilmente las regaderas- Ahora, quiero que esquiven las gotas de agua. No les recomendaría mojarse. –Sonando un poco malicioso, los 4 magos de Fairy Tail se ponen en las duchas- Empecemos.

-Comenzando algo fácil, esquivaban una única gota de agua moviéndose a un lado, cosa que resulto en cierta manera aburrido-

 **Erza** : Sensei. –Voltea a verla después de despegar la vista de un libro- ¿Esto es todo lo que haremos?

 **Gary** : Sí, pensé que sería algo más.

 **Xeno** : Oh, pero sólo estamos calentando. –Abriendo más la llave, una cantidad un poco más rápida de agua salió- Comenzamos con lo recluta.

-Siguiendo su lectura, los magos aún seguían esquivando con facilidad las pequeñas gotas, hasta que uno de ellos se harto-

 **Natsu** : ¡Esto es aburrido! –Grita mientras seguía esquivando las gotas de agua- ¡Seguiré con mi…! –Cuando se detuvo y una gota de agua cayo en su cabeza, un pitido de su collar sonó con lo que una poderosa descarga eléctrica envolvió su cuerpo y lo termino por lanzar a un lado-

-Viendo a su amigo, el resto paso por el mismo camino tras detenerse y sufrir las consecuencias de ello-

-Con el cuerpo un poco chamuscado y los pelos alborotados, Xeno voltea a verlos en el suelo con una mirada de arrogancia y gracia-

 **Xeno** : Mi culpa, se me olvido decirle que, si les caía agua, ustedes sufrirían una descarga. –Riendo sutilmente por lo vista, apaga las regaderas- Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente.

 **Lucy** : Gra... gracias. –Levantándose, se peina sutilmente sus cabellos sueltos-

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué?

 **Gray** : Porque termino esto. –Sufriendo unos leves espasmos, un miedo recorrió su espalda- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Xeno** : Oh, nada del otro mundo. Simplemente empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento. –Aplaudiendo, el lugar se torna a un terreno arenoso con tierra-

 **Erza** : ¿A qué se refiere?

 **Xeno** : Bueno, decidí pedirles disculpas a unos amigos por lo que hice, por ello, les invité a ayudarme con su entrenamiento. –Las puertas de la cámara se abren con lo que una figura entra-

-Una joven pálida de largo cabello azul que vestía un abrigo negro camino cargando varias cosas en una bolsa-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Juvia?!

 **Juvia** : Juvia está contenta de estar aquí con todos ustedes. –Su mirada observa a cierto mago, cosa que lo asusto un poco- Juvia está contenta de ver a Gray-sama por varios meses.

 **Gray** : Em… Xeno. ¿Qué hace Juvia aquí?

 **Xeno** : ¿No se los conté? Oh, que tonto de mi parte. –Fingiendo, un escalofrió aun mayor corrió por la espalda del mago de hielo- Juvia estará aquí para ayúdame con el entrenamiento que pasaran ustedes por una semana completa sin descanso.

 **Natsu** , Gray y Lucy: ¡¿Qué?!

 **Xeno** : Ahora, Juvia-san, ¿podrías hacer que llueva? –Cortésmente, ella asiente con lo que, al usar su magia, las nubes grises se formaron en todo el lugar- Mismo resultado que antes, pero ahora si es que comenten un error, sufrirán más que una descarga.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué clase de castigo se sumará? –Pregunta asustada- *¿Qué puede ser peor que una descarga eléctrica? *

 **Xeno** : Bueno. –Mira a Gray- Si fallas, tendrás las oportunidades de tener días al lado de Juvia-san. –La mandíbula de Gray se cayó, pero los corazones de Juvia salieron por sus ojos-

 **Juvia** : ¡Ahhhh! ¡Poder pasar días con Gray-sama! –Retorciéndose en alegría, Gray retrocedía asustado-

 **Natsu** : ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Eso te lo mereces, princesa de hielo! –Burlándose por la suerte de su amigo, era su turno de ser visto por Xeno-

 **Xeno** : En cambio, tú y Lucy por cada error pasaran un día al cuidado de Erza. –Señala a la maga escarlata la cual asiente en afirmación, pero ellos palidecieron-

-Xeno solía ser debes en cuando flexible, pero Erza no-

 **Erza** : Me asegurare de que repasemos todo lo que nos ha enseñado. –Con convicción, Natsu y Lucy cayeron por lo que podía esperarles-

 **Xeno** : Pero eso no es todo. –Ahora, era turno de Erza- Creo que es momento de que hable con alguien mientras ustedes practican. –Sacando una capsula de su bolsillo, un instinto de pánico golpeo a Erza en todo su ser-

-Presionando la capsula, se despide un humo rosado con brillo y de ello sale una figura pequeña-

 **Ichiya** : _¡Meeeeeennn…!_ –Con su seña en mano, el mago de _Blue Pegasus_ formo parte del grupo-

 **Xeno** : Si fracasan todos ellos, tú pasarás los días al lado de Ichiya-san. –Con su mirada depredadora, azoto el alma de Titania en todo su ser, a lo que esta empezó a temblar-

 **Ichiya** : Aunque sea grosero, anhelo su fracaso. –Con sus poses peculiares, la reina de las hadas observa con ojos fulminantes a sus amigos-

 **Erza** : ¡Más les vale no tener ningún error! De ser así… los matare. –Liberando su aura de Ki la cual era la más fuerte de sus discípulos- ¡Entendieron!

 **Natsu, Gray y Lucy** : ¡Aye!

 **Xeno** : Bueno. Juvia-san, puedes proseguir con la lluvia ligera, luego puedes subirle la fuerza. –Asintiendo, mira al pequeño mago- ¿Qué le parece si conversamos en un mejor lugar, Ichiya-san?

 **Ichiya** : Con gusto, _men._ –Ambos se retiran dejando a los magos aterrados, concentrados y decididos a no fallar, pero lamentablemente no cumplieron su cometido-

-Fin del flashback-

* * *

-Tomando el orbe con su mano, lo aplasto-

 **Ultear** : Imposible…

 **Gray** : Esa idea ya no es algo que me afecte. –Liberando su gélido poder de golpe, una ola de frío golpea el lugar- Es momento de que terminemos esto.

-Aumentando su velocidad física y viendo que su magia no serviría de mucho, lo único que pudo hacer por el momento era luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que Ultera era por mucho inferior a él-

-Golpeando, pateando y esquivando, fue una danza la cual ella no pudo esquivar, recibiendo todo el daño de golpe, cosa que termino por llevarlos a un acantilado-

 **Gray:** No quiero terminar contigo por ser la hija de Ur, pero no puedo perdonar a quienes sean enemigos de mi gremio. –Coloca sus manos para conjurar un hechizo-

 **Ultear** : ¡No hables de ella en mi presencia! –Coloca sus manos de la misma forma que Gray sorprendiéndolo, aunque una parte de él esperaba eso- ¡Nunca la menciones! _¡Ice Maker- Corona de Rosas!_

-Grandes ramificaciones de rosas con espinas de hielo morado es creada con fuerza que iban en dirección al mago creador-

 **Gray** : Entonces tendrá que ser así. –Envolviendo sus manos, el poder abrumador ilumino un poco el lugar- _¡Ice Maker- Rayo de Hielo de 3 Estrellas!_ –Un rayo azul verdoso atravesó las rosas de hielo sin esfuerzo golpeando en las piernas a Ultear la cual quedó inmóvil-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué? –Intentando usar su magia de hielo, este no cedía- ¿Qué clase de hielo es este?

 **Gray** : El hielo de un poderoso dragón maligno. Por cierto, todo eso lo aprendí de Xeno.

 **Ultear** : ¡Eso no me detendrá! –Usando su magia del tiempo, evaporo el hielo con lo que siguió atacando. Cargando su cuerpo con magia gélida, golpeo el suelo con fuerza, cosa que lo destrozo _\- ¡!Ice Maker- Florecer!_ –Múltiples capullo de flores de hielo se abrieron para expulsar múltiples espinas que terminarían dañando al mago de Fairy Tail-

 **Gray** : Con ese pode mágico, no es de esperarse que sacaste la habilidad de tu madre. –Saltando a un costado, se incorpora- No tienen que terminar las cosa así, Ur nunca hubiera querido esto.

 **Ultear** : ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que esa mujer me hizo!

 **Gray** : ¿De qué hablas? Ur pensó que habías muerto. –Eso la dejo callada- Cuando nos contó eso, vimos un terrible pesar y tristeza en su persona.

 **Ultear** : ¡Mentiras! ¡Ella nunca me amo, por eso me entrego! –Un vasto círculo mágico color gris empezó a destruir el lugar-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Trata de mantenerse en pie-

 **Ultear** : Destruiré toda la isla para que Fiary Tail padezca. –El sello mágico toma cada vez más terreno, resultado que el lugar empezó a deshacerse en pedazos-

 **Gray:** Si las cosas terminaran así, tendré que usarlo. –Moviendo su pie, libera toda su reserva de Ki de golpea, cosa que choca con el sello mágico de Ur deformándolo en el proceso-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué es ese poder?

 **Gray** : Esto, es mi haz bajo la manga para poder atacar a Xeno… _¡Ice maker-Criogenización Temporal!_ –Una cúpula de hielo explota en un poderoso brillo donde múltiples cristales de hielo envuelve el lugar contrastándolo en azules, verdes y morados claros-

-Todo en el interior de está cúpula, se detuvo-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

 **Gray** : Congele el tiempo… Bueno, sólo lo que este dentro de este domo de hielo. –Toma un pedazo de hielo y al lanzarlo, este quedo suspendido en el aire-

 **Ultear** : ¿Puedes detener el tiempo?

 **Gray** : No precisamente, esta fue una idea cuando pase por muchas cosas. Consume mucho Ki y requirió años de entrenamiento para poder realizarlo.

 **Ultear** : Pero… Ese monstruo no lleva aquí un año.

 **Gray** : Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero él cuenta con un cuarto donde un día es el equivalente a un año. Y he entrenado varias veces ahí junto a otros amigos. –Moviendo su mano, toca el cristal que los envolvía- _¡Ice Maker-Espejo Temporal!_

-Este hechizo era una variante del ice Maker-Criogenización Temporal, siendo este que reflejaba una época en la vida de cierto individuo si este estaba dentro del primer hechizo-

-Y ahí lo vio, ella pudo ver a su madre con una sonrisa única en su rostro mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebé en sus brazos, el corazón de Ultear se llenó de un sentimiento el cual nunca pensó que había tenido, el amor de su madre-

-Las imágenes pasaron, vio que su yo del pasado se enfermó, por lo que su madre la llevo al médico y pudo ver que aquellas personas resultaron ser estafadores que la querían por su amplio poder mágico, así que engañaron a su madre diciendo que ella murió y que su cuerpo se destruyó por su basto poder-

-Vio a su madre devastada, por fin Ultear pudo ver la verdad-

 **Gray** : Eso fue lo que paso. –Con tristeza, sintió una baja considerable en su Ki que termino por concluir el hechizo y, por ende, el suelo se destruyera con lo que caen al océano-

-No veía un motivo para seguir con vida, toda su vida fue engañada, todas esas cosas que había hecho con el afán de poder borrar su pasado triste. Su mente pensó que ella estaría mejor en el fondo del océano-

-Hundiéndose, su brazo es tomado por Gray quien la jala al exterior-

-Saliendo del agua, ambos magos de hielo se aferran en unas rocas donde el agua fría chocaba en sus cuerpos-

-Su mente era un caos, su cuerpo estaba dañado y su magia estaba casi drenada. Para ella, había perdido cuando se paró frente a Gray-

 **Gray** : Fue demasiado, pero tenías que saber la verdad. –Extiende su mano a la maga- Podemos ayudarte a redimir tu camino y seguir con el legado de tu madre.

 **Ultear** : No lo entiendes… no puedo redimir todo el mal que he hecho, ni siquiera con mi magia. –Volteándose, eleva su mirada al cielo- Fue agradable ver a mi madre.

 **Gray** : ¿A dónde iras?

 **Ultear** : No lo sé, ya no sé a dónde tengo que ir. –Voltea a ver al mago de hielo- Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar y con mejores termino, Gray. –Dando un salto atrás, se sumerge en el océano dónde se pierde su rastro-

 **Gray** : Nos vemos, Ultear. –Elevándose, vuela en dirección al risco-

* * *

 **[** Isla Tenrou, Minutos antes del encuentro de Xeno y Hades, cavernas externas **]**

-Un destello azul y otro rojo iluminaron previamente el cielo, era señal de que ciertos magos habían realizado ataques definitivos propios, cosa que provoco una sonrisa por parte de cierta maga escarlata-

 **Erza** : Parece ser que lo pudieron hacer. –Después de haber recibido la señal de que la isla estaba bajo ataque, salió en busca de los demás miembros de su gremio que no estaban en la base-

-Y en su intento de encontrarlos, se topó con el bando opuesto-

-Un hombre alto con una larga cabellera en forma de cola de caballo, vistiendo prendas moradas con negro y un grande abrigo color blanco-

 **Bluenote** : ¿Dónde está la tumba de Mavis? –Con una voz inexpresiva, pero llena de repugnancia hacia su enemigo-

 **Erza** : No tengo que revelar información confidencial a quien no sea del gremio.

 **Bluenote** : Eres Titania, ¿no es así?

 **Erza** : Decirte quien soy no cambiara el resultado de la batalla. –Ambos empiezan a dar vueltas lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del otro- Como acto de misericordia, les doy una oportunidad de rendirse y nunca volver a molestarnos.

 **Bluenote** : Una simple mosca de Fairy Tail no significa nada para nosotros, aun cuando seas su segundo mago más fuerte. –Levantando su brazo, un círculo mágico morado se formó- _Empuje de Gravedad…_

-Un rayo dorado impacta en ella, pero alcanzo a aparecer un escudo con el que este recibió el daño, pero aun así fue empujada dejando sus marcas en el suelo-

 **Erza** : Ya veo a qué tipo de enemigo me enfrento, uno de fuerzas. –Sacando una espada de su dimensión de bolsillo, sale corriendo al mago quien extiende su mano creando nuevamente un círculo mágico el cual la hace levitar-

 **Bluenote** : Que molesta eres. –Lanzándola contra el suelo, su cuerpo sintió la gravedad aplastándola- ¿Acaso todo en Fairy Tail son así?

 **Erza** : No, sólo quería saber tu fortaleza… Es momento de que la destruya. –Dando un giro con sus piernas, gira golpeándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo a la distancia con lo que ella logra levantarse- Tengo que ir con mis amigos, así que terminare rápido contigo.

-Extendiendo sus brazos, su peto y partes de armadura se desprenden de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, estos se incrustaron en el suelo antes de que desaparezcan en un destello de luz rojo-

 **Bluenote** : Un buen golpe, aunque eso no te servirá. –La lluvia que estaba en el lugar se detuvo de golpe, las gotas de agua quedaron suspendidas en el aire hasta que él dijo- _Cae_ …

-Con su magia, se envolvió en un destello blanco para acto seguido aplastar toda el área en una poderosa fuerza gravitatoria-

-Su cara de superioridad quedo de lado cuando vio a la poderosa Titania seguir de pie en el agujero que se estaba formando, su cuerpo estaba hundiéndose, pero no mostraba ninguna molestia-

 **Bluenote** : ¿Qué?

 **Erza** : Si eso es todo lo que tienes, he entrenado con una gravedad aumentada 30 veces con una armadura pesada. –Caminando con tranquilidad a su dirección, aumento cada vez más la presión hasta que unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cara-

 **Bluenote** : Imposible, nadie puede contra la gravedad. –Sacando una espada, da un corte en el aire que golpea al mago oscuro lanzándolo lejos-

 **Erza** : Lo imposible se vuelve posible con tiempo y dedicación, para mi suerte, conté con esos. –Frente a él, eleva su espada a su garganta- Ríndete.

 **Bluenote** : ¡Un simple mago de Fairy Tail no puede detenerme! –Extendiendo su mano, aprieta su puño que envuelve a Erza- _¡Gravedad Comprimida!_

-Apretando su agarre, el cuerpo de Erza empezó a ser aplastado, pero como fue cuando la gravedad la estaba aplastando, fue el mismo caso-

 **Erza** : Un poco molesto, pero nada que no pueda soportar. –Estupefacto, su espada cambia a un mazo el cual golpea en un costado al mago, liberándola del agarre- Ahora, terminare contigo. –Cambiando a una espada, esta se impregna de magia _\- ¡Corte de Luz!_

-Una tajada blanca sale disparada al mago el cual sonríe, cosa que altero a Erza aún más cuando su corte fue jalado a un lado-

 **Bluenote** : Ahora, sufrirás mi más poderoso ataque. -Cruzando sus brazos y uniendo sus manos con fuerza, enfrente de ellos un orbe oscuro con morado deforme se crea con fuerza revelando su naturaleza- _¡Agujero Negro!_

-Aquel fenómeno universal manifestado con magia empezó a arrastrar a Erza a su interior, siendo aun mayor el agarre que la jalaba que le que la aplastaba o la tiraba al suelo-

-Clavando sus espadas como estacas, lanzo varios cortes de luz los cuales fueron absorbidos aun cuando su potencia era mayor-

 **Bluenote** : Es inútil, ni siquiera la luz puede escapar de la fuerza de gravedad. –Agrandándose para comprimirse aún más, la fuerza que la jalaba era cada vez mayor-

 **Erza** : Si la luz no funciona, entonces probemos con algo superior. –Las espadas clavadas cedieron a lo que estaba por alcanzar aquel agüero negro, pero para sorpresa del mago de Griomiore Heart, su magia tenía un corte-

 **Bluenote** : ¿Qué? –incrédulo, el agujero negro se dividido a la mitad y la maga ya no estaba enfrente de él- Imposible… -Disipando, sus intentos lo hicieron voltear para ver una hoja escarlata cristalina apuntándolo-

 **Erza** : Corte dimensional… -Guardando su espada y con los ojos cerrados, se voltea hasta estar lejos del mago el cual seguía quieto. Terminando de guardarla con un clic y abriendo sus ojos, múltiples cortes en su cuerpo que seguían en el aire mismo lo azotaron con todo su poder-

-Con un ruido de agonía, cayó al suelo sin la posibilidad de ganar-

 **Erza:** Uno menos, espero que ya no falten muchos. –Guardando su arma y posesión más poderosa y favorita, sigue su camino tras equiparse nuevamente su armadura de entrenamiento-

* * *

 **[** Campamento de Fairy Tail, actualidad **]**

-Recostados en el campamento donde estaban recuperándose de sus heridas, Levy estaba atendiendo a Gajeel quien le estaba colocando nuevas vendas en su cuerpo-

 **Gajeel** : ¡Oye! Sé más cuidadosa en donde aprietas.

 **Levy** : Disculpa, pensé que no te iba a doler tanto.

 **Gajeel** : Intenta detener una espada con tu mano aun cuando esta te está atravesando. –Su brazo izquierdo era el que estaba mayormente vendado- Ese perro pulgoso.

 **Levy** : Sabes… nunca te di las gracias adecuadamente por salvarme. –Inclina un poco su cabeza-

 **Gajeel** : Que tonterías dices. –Pareciendo que no estaba aceptando su agradecimiento, parecía que lo menospreciaba, pero no pudo seguir ya que- Recuerda lo que te dije, quédate a mi lado y nada te pasara.

-Sonrojándose levemente, el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose tomo la atención de los magos presentes-

 **Lily** : ¿Acaso será un animal salvaje? –Aun herido, tomo una pequeña espada y se puso enfrente de su amigo-

 **Mirajane** : No lo creo, este lugar debería estar alejado de toda fauna que podría considerarse una amenaza. –Dejando atrás el botiquín, pone a su hermana detrás de ella-

-Todos se prepararon para el combate y aun cuando Fairy Tail salió victorioso en los primeros encuentros, resultaron ser oponentes formidables que pudieron dejarlos lastimados y heridos-

-Sin saber qué podía ser, una mano verde amarillenta mueve un árbol dejando leves crujidos en su movimiento-

-Todos los magos presentes del gremio pudieron ver a un ser de un poco más de 2 metros salir del arbusto. Sin contar con nada de pelo en su cuerpo verdoso, tenía un par de antenas cortas que estaban en los costados de su frente, unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, y vestía un traje que parecía un Gi personalizado con una parte de armadura y la otra de explorador siendo la mezcla prismática de marrón, anaranjado, blanco, negro y dorado oscuro-

-Ya afuera, se quedó quieto al ver que todas las miradas estaban centradas en él-

 **Elfman** : ¿Quién eres? –Intentando levantarse, es detenido por Evergreen quien lo apoya en su cuerpo para que no se caiga-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Acaso también eres de Grimoire Heart? –Sin despegar sus afilados ojos, aquel ser verde niega- Entonces, ¿quién eres?

 **Levy** : Espera… -Levanta doce, se acerca al individuo el cual se le quedo viendo a lo que él también lo hice- ¿Acaso eres Zerlik-san?

 **Zerlik** : Y tú eres Levy-san, ¿no? –Extendiendo su mano, ella acepta el gesto siendo su mano muy pequeña comparado a la del namekiano- Es un gusto poder conocernos en persona.

 **Mirajane** : Espera, yo también te reconozco. –Se acerca a ambos- Eres amigo de Xeno-san.

 **Zerlik** : Así es, ¿y tengo el gusto de conocer a…?

 **Mirajane** : Mirajane Strauss. –Nuevamente saluda con la mano- Eres muy diferente a lo que había visto.

 **Zerlik** : Sí, Levy-san fue quien me explico todo el asunto. –Observando a su alrededor, mira al resto de mago- Parecen heridos, ¿acaso tuvieron un problema con Xeno-san otra vez?

 **Levy** : Esto… No, no es nada. Es sólo que estamos en medio de una batalla.

 **Zerlik** : ¿En serio? ¿No han tenido alguna perdida? –Su voz refleja preocupación- Si quieren, puedo curarlos.

 **Mirajane** : Eso sería mucho pedir, pero gracias de todas formas.

 **Gajeel** : ¡Oigan! –Toma la atención de todos- ¿Quién es este tipo verde? –Lo señala descaradamente- ¿Y cómo es que lo conocen?

 **Levy** : Es cierto, se me olvido contárselos a ustedes. –Señala con la mano abierta a su conocido/amigo- Él es Zerlik, un namekiano perteneciente a la patrulla del tiempo. Es del mismo universo que Xeno y también es su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo.

 **Zerlik** : Levy-san me contó un poco sobre ustedes, así que formalmente les doy mi más grato saludo. –Da una leve reverencia-

 **Mirajane** : Además, él fue responsable de ayudar a Levy-san para poder descubrir cómo podíamos detener a Xeno cuando estaba fuera de control.

 **Lily** : Comprendo, creo que fue lógico preguntar la respuesta a alguien conocido. Por cierto, ¿eres igual de fuerte que Xeno?

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, la respuesta es que no. Xeno-san es tan poderoso que podría derrotarme en un instante. –Levanta una placa TP de bronce con sólo 3 estrellas- Sólo soy nivel 3, él es oro con 7 estrellas.

 **Lily** : ¿Qué?

 **Zerlik** : Creo que no están tan familiarizados con mi universo, lo siento. –Se aclara un poco la garganta-En pocas palabras, no, no soy para nada igual de fuerte que Xeno-san. Pero, si soy más fuerte que todos ustedes.

 **Lissana** : Entonces… ¿no eres un enemigo?

 **Zerlik** : Pues, yo no vine con intenciones hostiles. Pero si resultan que quieren atacarme, tendré que defenderme.

 **Levy** : Zerlik-san no es un enemigo, es un estudioso que dejo las peleas. –Mira a verlo- En verdad estoy agradecida por ayudarme aquella vez.

 **Zerlik** : El gusto es mío. Por cierto… -Observa a su alrededor- Puedo sentir la firma de Ki de Xeno y de muchas otras figuras como ustedes aquí.

 **Mirajane** : Se debe a que Xeno-san nos está protegiendo de aquellos que no podemos vencer.

 **Zerlik** : Pero, ciento muchas peculiaridades en estas firmas de Ki… La mayoría cuenta con una reserva de Ki muy baja, otros tienen un nivel considerado, otro es una energía muy oscura y lo que parece una mujer que tiene un fondo negro que se purifico. ¿Qué extraño?

 **Lily** : ¿Cómo?

 **Zerlik** : ¿Cómo qué?

 **Lily** : ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas si ni siquiera los has visto?

 **Zerlik** : Es simple, yo era el encargado de analizar al enemigo cuando nuestro equipo aún existía. He perfeccionado esa habilidad para saber qué tipo de individuo es, su estilo de pelea, su poder escondido y demás cosas.

 **Lissana** : Suena que te tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionarla.

 **Zerlik** : Después de 40 años seguidos con plazos temporales es posible.

 **Levy** : Ya veo… Oye, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta acá? Según Xeno-san ocupaba un portal que sólo sus dioses podían hacer.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Hablas del _Kai-kai_? –Ella asiente- Pues, en cierta manera en cierto. Pero no es la única manera la cual el conoce.

 **Gajeel** : Espera, ¿acaso pudo irse cuando quisiera?

 **Zerlik** : Tiene una nave último modelo que puede viajar en el tiempo, creo que viajar entre universos no es algo que este fuera de sus capacidades. –Da un suspiro- Espero que no se burle por ello, aunque tal vez lo haga en su cara.

 **Levy** : Un momento, ¿acaso no eres sólo tú?

 **Zerlik** : No, vine con alguien más que tenía que realizar algo más antes de que regrese. Por cierto, será mejor que se comporten.

 **Elfman** : ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es hostil? –El namek hace una ligera mueca de no saber qué contestar-

 **Zerlik** : Más que eso, debido a su sangre, tiende a alentar las peleas. –Observando al cielo, traga duro al ver a cierto punto- Ya termino, se está acercando con rapidez…

-En el vasto universo, una figura parecida a un cometa que dejaba una larga cola de luz se movía a tal velocidad en el espacio. Atravesando sistemas en poco tiempo terrestre, se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

19/05/19


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.  
 **Título:** **«** Una radiante luz blanca **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Siguiendo, este capítulo iba a ser parte del anterior, pero como es un pequeño lapsus, en realidad lo** **sentirán** **muy corto. Por ende, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo planeado para que sea más largo que varios capítulos extenso que he hecho. Y si se preguntan, estoy trabajando en los detalles ya que** **meteré** **por fin** **un antes y después que afectara a toda la** **historia. Y si es aceptado, grandes resultados e ideas mejores vendrán en un futuro.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Zerlik** : Es simple, yo era el encargado de analizar al enemigo cuando nuestro equipo aún existía. He perfeccionado esa habilidad para saber qué tipo de individuo es, su estilo de pelea, su poder escondido y demás cosas.

 **Lissana** : Suena que te tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionarla.

 **Zerlik** : Después de 40 años seguidos con plazos temporales es posible.

 **Levy** : Ya veo… Oye, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta acá? Según Xeno-san ocupaba un portal que sólo sus dioses podían hacer.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Hablas del _Kai-kai_? –Ella asiente- Pues, en cierta manera en cierto. Pero no es la única manera la cual el conoce.

 **Gajeel** : Espera, ¿acaso pudo irse cuando quisiera?

 **Zerlik** : Tiene una nave último modelo que puede viajar en el tiempo, creo que viajar entre universos no es algo que este fuera de sus capacidades. –Da un suspiro- Espero que no se burle por ello, aunque tal vez lo haga en su cara.

 **Levy** : Un momento, ¿acaso no eres sólo tú?

 **Zerlik** : No, vine con alguien más que tenía que realizar algo más antes de que regrese. Por cierto, será mejor que se comporten.

 **Elfman** : ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es hostil? –El namek hace una ligera mueca de no saber qué contestar-

 **Zerlik** : Más que eso, debido a su sangre, tiende a alentar las peleas. –Observando al cielo, traga duro al ver a cierto punto- Ya termino, se está acercando con rapidez…

-En el vasto universo, una figura parecida a un cometa que dejaba una larga cola de luz se movía a tal velocidad en el espacio. Atravesando sistemas en poco tiempo terrestre, se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo-

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Isla Tenrou, actualidad **]**

 **Xeno** : Entonces, ¿qué crees que te pase a ti? –Dando un paso, aplasta los recordatorios de sus discípulos- Buscas un poder absoluto, pues heme aquí.

 **Hades** : No puede ser posible… nosotros somos el gremio más poderoso. –Afirma neciamente-

 **Xeno** : Puede que tengan algo de razón, no todos cuentan con una nave. Pero, te corregiré diciendo que no eres el gremio que cuenta con los magos más fuertes. –Sacudiendo su cola, observa a un lado- De hecho, ese mago oscuro está cercas.

 **Makarov** : ¿Hablas de Zeref?

 **Xeno** : Así es, pude eliminarlo con suma facilidad, pero algo me dijo que debería dejarlo ir por el momento. –Lo señala con el dedo cuando empieza a cargarlo con energía- Qué me dices, maestro Hades, ¿quieres ver lo que le iba a esperar? -Aumentado el poder, los instintos de Hades lo hace esquivar los múltiples rayos de Ki, provocando una sutil sonrisa por parte del arcociano- ¡El dolor que sentirás será peor que estar en el infierno!

-Impactando en Hades, lo arremete en varios puntos evitando su movilidad y por ello siguiera recibiendo los ataques con una mueca de dolor-

-Por su parte, Makarov no parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos. Puede que ahora sea su enemigo, pero aún era su maestro que le enseño tantas cosas. No podía gozar del momento de la misma forma que Xeno lo hacía-

 **Makarov** : Em… Xeno.

 **Xeno** : ¿Sí? –Aun con la emoción del momento, mostró cortesía al hablar-

 **Makarov** : No creo que esta deba ser la forma en la que él deba de morir. –Adolorido, apenas podía estar en pie- ¿Podríamos ser nosotros quienes lo derrotemos?

 **Xeno** : ¿Hablas en serio? Digo, podría matarlo aquí mismo o en el cielo para no manchar este lugar sagrado con su sangre. –Apretando su mano, Hades sintió como sus huesos crujían- Sería como aplastar un insignificante insecto, creo que él comprenderá el sentimiento.

 **Makarov** : Por favor, deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de él. –Deteniendo el agarre, da un suspiro resignado con lo que lo levanta y lo lanza a su nave con fuerza-

 **Xeno** : Está bien, se hará como tú dices. -Agradeciendo, ambos caminan en dirección a la base- Espero y sepas lo que haces. –Con los brazos cruzados, su anciano amigo asiente- Bueno, creo que podré ir y curar a tus hijos.

 **Makarov** : Gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

 **Xeno** : Para nada, gracias a ustedes por aun tenerme confianza. Aun después de todo lo que les cause. –Siguiendo su camino, la base estaba cercas, a lo que el demonio del frío se quedó quieto-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué sucede Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Ese Ki… -Corriendo, deja al maestro preocupado por la repentina acción a lo que también corre detrás de él hasta que llegan al campamento y se lleva una sorpresa-

-Sus queridos magos estaban alrededor de una fogata que iluminaba la temprana noche que se acercaba en la isla, disfrutando de la plática, el centro de atención resulto ser un individuo de color verde muy alta-

-Viéndolo mejor, pudo ver que era muy parecido a una especie que había visto en los recuerdos de Xeno, un namekiano-

 **Xeno** : Así que eras tú, Zerlik. –Frente a todos, el namekusejin se levanta sacudiéndose las prendas hasta pararse al frente del changlong viendo la diferencia de altura-

 **Zerlik** : Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Xeno-san. –Estirando su mano, ambos la estrechan con lo que se dan un varonil abrazo mientras tuercen su brazo-

 **Xeno** : Nunca pensé verte aquí. –Lo contento de su voz fue más que obvio- Veo que ya conociste a mis amigos de Fairy Tail.

 **Zerlik** : Si que son un grupo entretenido de humanos, en especial tienes suerte de hacer amigos peculiares. –Acomodándose sus lentes, observa al pequeño hombre- Disculpe mi falta de cortesía. Hola, mi nombre es Zerlik, usted debe de ser el maestro Makarov

 **Makarov** : Para nada, el gusto es mío. Cualquier amigo de Xeno es nuestro amigo. –Viendo al resto de sus hijos, todos estaban presente, menos 5 personas- Por cierto, ¿dónde están el resto?

 **Mirajane** : Erza fue a buscar a Wendy, Charles, Happy y a Mest. –Viendo que uno de sus mejores magos estaba en busca de sus compañeros, se dio la oportunidad de dar un respiro- Es un alivio, aunque tendremos que prepararnos.

 **Xeno** : Puedes hablar con ellos mientras yo hablo con Zerlik, hay varias cosas que tenemos que decirnos. –Ambos despidiéndose, se alejan hasta perderse a la distancia-

 **Makarov** : Es muy diferente y parecido a lo que recuerdo haber visto. –Toma asiento en un barril- Entonces, ¿cómo lo califican?

 **…**

-Llegando a lo más alto de una colina, observaron parte de la isla. El namekiano y arcosiano contemplaron la noche que se sentaba en la isla-

 **Xeno** : Me habían dicho que Los ayudaste cuando yo estaba fuera de control.

 **Zerlik** : Pensaba hablar de lo mismo. –Toma asiento en una roca- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 **Xeno** : Siempre haciendo lo mismo, ¿no es así? –Sonriendo levemente, se recuesta a un lado observando el basto océano- Es realmente tranquilo aquí.

 **Zerlik** : Un nuevo mundo donde todo es diferente a lo que has vivido. Creo que puedo hacerme la idea de lo que fue el primer causante.

 **Xeno** : Hemos trabajado juntos, es evidente que es muy diferente la tranquilidad que hay aquí y la que hay en nuestro mundo.

 **Zerlik** : Entonces, ¿qué sucedió después?

 **Xeno** : Me hicieron recordar los mismos escalones. –Un poco decaído, el namekiano también se sintió así-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Puedo mencionarla?

 **Xeno** : Puedes, ahora me he vuelto un poco más fuerte. –Saca un collar con la fotografía de ambos-

 **Zerlik** : Fi-san, en verdad te hicieron recordarla aun cuando tenías ese bloqueo.

 **Xeno** : No sólo eso, hice muchas cosas terribles cuando estaba bajo mis antiguos pensamientos. –Aprieta su puño- Inclusive un mundo pereció.

 **Zerlik** : Espera, ¿destruiste un mundo? –Pregunta algo sorprendido, a lo que su blindado amigo asiente- Wow, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hiciste eso?

 **Xeno** : Antes de conocer a Chronoa-okasama.

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, tuviste que hacerlo de una manera muy fácil, no es así. –Xeno se queda callado- Xeno-san, ¿hay más?

 **Xeno** : Pues, vieron mi primera fase _Golden_. –Congelado un poco, sacude su cola lentamente-

 **Zerlik** : Te transformaste, aun sabiendo que este universo no está capacitado para soportar tales cantidades de poder. Eso pudo haber tenido un grave costo, recuerda lo que paso con ellas.

 **Xeno** : En mi defensa, el tipo que me hizo estallar fue quien me arrebate lo que quedaba del sello mágico.

 **Zerlik** : Pero, eso no corregirá tus errores… Ahora no contamos con las esferas del dragón para reparar los daños. –Como si lo estuviera reprendiendo, da un largo suspiro- Pero si él fue quien te hizo recordar lo que le paso Fi-san, yo mismo lo destruiría.

 **Xeno** : En verdad la extraño.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Quién no? Ella era realmente especial.

 **Xeno** : Recuerdo cuando ella me dijo que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde quería vivir pacíficamente. Creo que este lugar le hubiera gustado.

 **Zerlik** : Es realmente hermoso, eso no te lo negare. Pero, una duda. –Voltea a verlo- ¿Por qué no regresaste?

 **Xeno** : Por Fu. Ese desgraciado me dejo hace meses para que pudiera ver una forma de como regresar a nuestro universo mientras buscábamos la última súper esfera del dragón.

 **Zerlik** : Espera, ¿hay una súper esfera del dragón aquí? ¿en este universo? -Asiente- Esto es malo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué?

 **Zerlik** : Xeno, ¿acaso olvidas las fechas que vamos en el 7mo Universo? –Niega sin saber- Lo supuse, ya llevas aquí como 4 meses. ¿En serio no se te ocurrió volver y pedir ayuda con tu nave?

-El demonio oscuro se quedó quieto tras haber olvidado ese detalle. Poniéndose un poco incómodo, voltea la mirada a otro lado-

 **Zerlik** : Lo olvidaste, ¿vedad?

 **Xeno** : Si ya sabes pues no hay necesidad de responder, ¿verdad? –Juzgando al arcosiano, este se sentía tan estúpido por olvidar algo tan básico- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Ahora era turno del namekiano sentirse nervioso-

 **Zerlik** : Bueno… yo… yo tome un taxi. –Arqueando una ceja, ni él se creería eso- Esta bien, tu madre me envió aquí para que pudiera ver si estabas bien.

 **Xeno** : ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí? Si fue así, ¿por qué no interrumpió antes de que matara a sus amigos? –Y la segunda mentira no funciono- Zerlik, ¿cómo fue que llegaste?

 **Zerlik** : Este… -La mirada penetrante de su amigo sólo lo ponía aún más nervioso- Fue Fu, fue él quien me trajo cuando fue por algo al nido del tiempo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Me estás diciendo que Fu siempre pudo volver a casa? –Sonando molesto, era claro que tal vez no fue la mejor idea que tuvo al ponerle todo ese peso encima al demonio experimental-

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, apenas pudo volver después de recargar su energía. Cuando llego, nos informó de lo que estaba pasando y yo me ofrecí para venir. Además, tenía ganas de ver a ciertos amigos tuyos que conocí.

 **Xeno** : Creo que tienes razón, él dijo que tomaría tiempo recargarse.

 **Zerlik** : *¡Se la creyó! * -Algo aliviado, ambos ex-guerreros voltean a un punto en específico- Dime que también sentiste esa energía oscura.

 **Xeno** : No sólo eso, me lo encontré de frente. –Levantándose, van de regreso con el gremio- La muerte lo rodeaba.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Es una amenaza a qué nivel?

 **Xeno** : Planetario. Aunque no tenga la fuerza o el poder, siento que puede afectarlo de cierta manera. –Cruzándose de brazos, da un leve suspiro- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la patrulla?

Zerlik: Yo sigo en el área administrativa y Bizil-san está en el área de salud. Siempre fue su especialidad.

 **Xeno** : ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? –Su verde amigo lo observa- Poder tener un rencuentro con nuestro viejo equipo en este mundo, siento que sería divertido.

 **Zerlik** : Me sorprendes, aunque pienso que tal vez Fi-san hubiera pensado lo mismo.

 **Xeno** : Si ella lo hubiera dicho, todos hubiéramos aceptado. –Ambos dan una leve risa por lo fácil que aquella humana de pelo esmeralda podía influenciar en ellos-

 **Zerlik** : Si todo sale bien, podríamos intentarlo.

 **Xeno** : ¿En serio?

 **Zerlik** : Claro, últimamente he estado en tratamiento y volviéndome un poco más fuerte cada día. –Levanta los músculos de su brazo revelando tener más masa muscular- Aunque aún no soy igual de fuerte que hace años.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, eso lo veremos. –Volviendo al campamento, sólo había pocas personas que estaban sentadas ahí- ¿A dónde fue el resto? –De los 18 miembros de Fairy Tail, 4 aun no llegaban, 4 se fueron a la nave del maestro Hades y 6 habían sido puestos a dormir dejando sólo a 3 despiertos-

 **Juvia** : Fueron a hacerle frente al maestro Hades. El resto no somos capaces de pelear todavía. –Con su cuerpo vendado, el namekiano y arcosiano toman asiento-

 **Zerlik** : Tuviste que haber tenido una pelea difícil para terminar así.

 **Juvia** : Lo fue, pero Juvia esta alegre por haberla tenido. –Con su mano en pecho, da un ligero suspiro-

 **Xeno** : Parece que hiciste más que sólo golpear, ¿no es así, Juvia-san?

 **Juvia** : Juvia ayudo a alguien que estuvo casi en la misma situación que Juvia.

 **Xeno** : Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, pero veo que fue bueno dejarte pelear sola. –Mueve sutilmente su cola a lo que mira el estrellado cielo oscuro- Aunque les di una ventaja a ellos, creo que no fue suficiente.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Atacaste a alguien?

 **Xeno** : Digamos que sólo le di un poco de presión. –Juntando un poco sus dedos, su viejo amigo arquea su inexistente ceja- Bueno, tal vez me divertí un poco golpeándolo con rayos.

 **Zerlik** : Aunque digas que eres educado, sigues teniendo esos gustos raros. –Golpeando sutilmente la espalda de su amigo, este da una leve risa-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Eso viene en el paquete Xeno.

 **Zerlik** : Algunas cosas nunca cambian, como aquella vez que jugamos a _jankenpon_. Aun me duele recordar lo que paso. –Se soba la cabeza-

 **Xeno** : Oye, tuve que ser atendido cuando ella perdió y golpeo con tal fuerza mi cabeza que hizo una fisura en mi cráneo. –Golpea sutilmente su casco-

 **Zerlik** : Un precio razonable por haber ganado todas las veces.

 **Xeno** : Es habilidad. –Ambos da una carcajada por aquel recuerdo mutuo, mientras cierta maga de agua los miraba felizmente- Oh, disculpa si te ignoramos, Juvia-san.

 **Zerlik** : Disculpe nuestra descortesía.

 **Juvia** : Para nada, Juvia está feliz de ver que Xeno-san se divierta. Es raro verlo actuar de esa manera y con Zerlik-san parece que siempre se ha comportado así. –Ambos guerreros se miran a lo que asienten-

 **Xeno** : Tienes razón, Juvia-san. –Se recarga en su cola la cual se dobló como si fuera un tronco- Tal vez sea porque son mis mejores amigos y me han conocido a fondo.

 **Zerlik** : Oye, pero ellos también son tus amigos, no estaría mal si de soltaras un poco de esa actitud que sueles tener. –Mientras ellos platicaban, actualmente Fairy Tail se encontraba caminando en dirección a la nave de Griomire Heart donde los esperaría su ultimo enemigo, donde lidiarían la batalla final-

-Todo eso mientras una figura blanca los observaba con felicidad y alegría en sus ojos verdes y cabellera rubio pálido-

* * *

 **[** Isla Tenrou, selva húmeda **]**

-Habiendo caminado por un buen rato, la pequeña _Dragon Slayer_ de viento estaba perdida junto a su mejor amiga, Happy y Mest los cuales estaban algo lastimados por la antigua pelea-

 **Happy** : Llevamos horas sin saber a dónde ir. –Su pequeño estomago gruñe- Y tengo mucha hambre.

 **Charles** : ¿Podrías comportarte? No seas tan dramático. –Su pequeño estomago también gruñe- No se puede evitar…

 **Wendy** : Tranquilo chicos, todo saldrá bien.

 **Mest** : Es increíble que Xeno pudiera contra ellos. –Sus manos temblaron por la sensación del recuerdo- En verdad es reconfortante que sea amigo nuestro.

 **Wendy** : Es cierto, aunque no me gusta que Xeno-san sea quien ponga fin a las peleas, eso evita su deseo de descansar.

 **Happy** : Recuerdo que Xeno decía eso, aunque yo creo que se le da bien pelear.

 **Charles** : No digas eso, es claro que a nadie le gusta pelear para siempre. –Regañando a su amigo azul, todos se detienen al ver que alguien estaba enfrente de ellos observando un risco-

 **Mest** : ¿Una mujer? –Caminando lentamente, pudo observarla mejor, su cabellera larga en puntas de un genuino color blanco que parecía brillar con la poca luz presente- Parce un fantasma.

 **Happy** : ¡¿Un fantasma?! –Ocultándose detrás de la joven maga, se aferra a su pierna-

 **Wendy** : No creo que sea un fantasma, tal vez pueda ser un apersona extraviada. –Tratando de calmar al pequeño Exceed, su amiga corto las alas del intento-

 **Charles** : Estamos en una isla escondida que es sólo de Fairy Tail, tal vez sea un miembro de Griomire Heart. –La idea de un fantasma ya no sonaba nada mal-

 **Wendy** : No tendremos más opción que ver quién es. –Acercándose cada vez más, vio que la estatura de aquella mujer era ligeramente superior a la suya, como casi unos 10 centímetros de alto- Este… ¿Hola?

-Tomando su atención, aquella mujer de cabellera blanca en puntas gira lentamente. Revelando una piel pálida, un rostro cuidado que estaba cubierto por mechones en punta de su largo cabello dándole un peinado peculiar, unos ojos rosados intenso y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda siendo más visible que otras más pequeñas-

 **¿?** : Oh, hola. –Con una voz calmada, reflejaba un aura relajada- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 **Wendy** : Bueno, te vi observando a la lejanía y pensé que tal vez estabas perdida.

 **¿?** : Es muy considerado de tu parte, pero tendré que afirmar tu idea. He estado buscando a alguien, pero me perdí y pensé que tal vez podía hacerme la idea de su ubicación si veía en lo alto.

 **Wendy** : Nosotros podemos ayudarte, pero también estamos actualmente perdidos.

 **¿?** : Es una pena, bueno, espero que encuentren su camino a dónde quiera que vayan. –Antes de que siguiera su camino, voltea a verlos- Bueno, no pierdo nada con preguntarles si es que han visto a un tipo de apariencia aterradora, negro y con una cola.

 **Happy** : Suena como Xeno.

 **¿?** : Parece ser que, si lo conocen, es un alivio. –Observa a la pequeña gata que estaba quieta- ¿Te sucede algo, pequeña gata? –Con una ligera sonrisa, dentro de Charles sintió aquel escalofrió proveniente de sus visiones-

 **Wendy** : Lo siento, a veces Charles se comporta así. Pero no lo hace de mala gana.

 **¿?** : Descuida, lo entiendo. Pero, volviendo el tema principal, ¿ustedes de qué manera conocen a mi amigo Xeno?

 **Happy** : Es nuestro gran amigo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

 **¿?** : Ya veo.

 **Mest** : Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. –Ella asiente- ¿Eres un mago de Grimoire Heart?

 **¿?** : ¿Un mago de qué…? Suena como una especie de banda musical de algún tipo. Lo siento, pero no estoy familiarizada con cosas como los magos o esa cosa de Grimoire Heart.

 **Mest** : Ya veo, si me permite hacerle otra pregunta, lo agradecería.

 **¿?** : Adelante.

 **Mest** : ¿Eres de este mundo? –Al terminar, una leve sonrisa dentuda se formó en su cara-

 **Estela** : Sí que van al grano. –Da una leve risa- No, no soy de este mundo. Yo vengo del mismo mundo que Xeno. –Acomodándose lo que sería una especie de armadura blanca con rosado y negro, se sacude un pantalón deportivo color negro con blanco- MI nombre…, es Estela Tamashto.

* * *

 **Fin**

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

► A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

02/06/19


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.

 **Título:** **«** La batalla de los dioses **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Ya estamos en las ultimas de está gran historia y no estoy más que emocionado de poner el final que trazara un posible futuro de está saga. Por cierto, decidí dividirlo en 2 partes por el simple hecho de actualizar. No sé si es bien vista ese método, pero ni modo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Happy** : Suena como Xeno.

 **¿?** : Parece ser que, si lo conocen, es un alivio. –Observa a la pequeña gata que estaba quieta- ¿Te sucede algo, pequeña gata? –Con una ligera sonrisa, dentro de Charles sintió aquel escalofrió proveniente de sus visiones-

 **Wendy** : Lo siento, a veces Charles se comporta así. Pero no lo hace de mala gana.

 **¿?** : Descuida, lo entiendo. Pero, volviendo el tema principal, ¿ustedes de qué manera conocen a mi amigo Xeno?

 **Happy** : Es nuestro gran amigo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

 **¿?** : Ya veo.

 **Mest** : Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. –Ella asiente- ¿Eres un mago de Grimoire Heart?

 **¿?** : ¿Un mago de qué…? Suena como una especie de banda musical de algún tipo. Lo siento, pero no estoy familiarizada con cosas como los magos o esa cosa de Grimoire Heart.

 **Mest** : Ya veo, si me permite hacerle otra pregunta, lo agradecería.

 **¿?** : Adelante.

 **Mest** : ¿Eres de este mundo? –Al terminar, una leve sonrisa dentuda se formó en su cara-

 **Estela** : Sí que van al grano. –Da una leve risa- No, no soy de este mundo. Yo vengo del mismo mundo que Xeno. –Acomodándose lo que sería una especie de armadura blanca con rosado y negro, se sacude un pantalón deportivo color negro con blanco- MI nombre…, es Estela Tamashto.

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

-En su camino a la nave de Grimoire Heart, el actual equipo de combate estaba corriendo lo más rápido y estable posible para no gastar energía cuando fuera el encuentro-

-Un mago de fuego, hielo, celestial y un mago santo se detuvieron cuando vieron la costa y su objetivo con lo que buscaron un breve refugio en un grande árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia-

 **Natsu** : Ahí está maestro, estamos cada vez más cercas. –Su entusiasmo era notorio-

 **Lucy** : ¿Acaso creen que haya alguna trampa de algún tipo? Tal vez como otro mago de magia perdida.

 **Gray** : No lo creo, ya acabamos con todos. Sólo falta él.

 **Makarov** : No pongamos de lado la sugerencia de Lucy, tal vez ella tenga razón en eso. –Meditando un poco, múltiples ideas de las posibles trampas pasaron en su mente y la posible idea en que las pudiera resolver-

 **Natsu** : ¡Pero ya estamos aquí!, sólo tenemos que ir y hacerle frente a lo que sea. –Golpea sus puños con lo que iba a seguir corriendo, pero se detiene cuando lo jalan de su bufanda- ¡Oye!

 **Gray** : No esas tan imprudente Natsu. –Soltándolo, se cruza de brazos- Aunque sea usa tu pequeño cerebro, si es que no se calienta demás.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Al menos lleva algo puesto en la pelea. –Señalándolo, el mago de hielo baja su mirada para ver que evidentemente estaba en boxers-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Cómo paso?! –Buscando sus prendas, se aleja un poco del grupo-

 **Natsu** : Entonces, maestro, ¿nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada o iremos y le daremos una paliza a ese tal Hades?

 **Makarov** : Comparto tu odio, Natsu. Pero tenemos que pensar en una estrategia.

 **Natsu** : Atacar con todo lo que tenemos es una de esas.

 **Lucy** : No me sorprende que dijeras eso… -Viendo sus llaves, una alegría volvió a su rostro al ver una llave dorada extra- Pero creo que Natsu tal vez tenga razón.

 **Makarov** : ¿En serio? –Pregunta desconcertado-

 **Natsu** : ¿En verdad tengo razón? –Sacude su cabeza- Pues claro que tengo razón. –Toma una pose de superioridad-

 **Makarov** : ¿Podrías explicarte Lucy?

 **Lucy** : Podemos usar un ataque que nos dio Xeno contra Hades, Xeno nos dijo que podían dañarlo, que esperanza tendrá un humano.

 **Makarov** : Pero él es muy poderoso, más que cualquiera que nosotros. Inclusive que ustedes aun con su entrenamiento especial.

 **Gray** : Tal vez sea cierto, pero no es más poderoso que Xeno. –Vestido con las prendas que encontró, afirma lo obvio- Pero, ¿cuál usamos?

 **Lucy** : Uno que no tenga tanto daño colateral. –Recordando el breve entrenamiento y explicación de su entrenador, los ataques eran básicamente brutalmente devastadores. Inclusive, podían dañar el planeta si no eran atinados-

 **Makarov** : Usaremos un poder tan grande que tal vez no tengamos un buen tiro para darlo.

 **Natsu** : Entonces usémoslo como último recurso y luchemos con lo que tenemos.

 **Gray** : No suena tan mal, es bueno ver que al menos piensas en algo.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Acaso quieres que te patee el trasero?! –Ambos magos de elementos opuestos chocan cabeza-

 **Gray** : ¡Eso diría yo, Natsu! –Frío y calor chocaban en forma de auras, hasta que fueron golpeados por 2 brazos blindados-

 **Erza** : Idiotas, no pelean a menos que quieran que el enemigo los note. –Con su armadura de cruz mojada por la lluvia que acababa de empezar, fulminaba con la mirada a aquellos magos que estaban quejándose en el suelo-

 **Makarov** : Erza, ¿encontraste a Wendy y al resto?

 **Erza** : No maestro, intente buscarlos por sus firmas de Ki, pero pareciera que no están en la isla. –Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño-

 **Lucy** : Pero, ¿cómo…?

 **Makarov** : Eso es extraño, según Xeno, nada puede ocultar su firma de Ki de esa manera a menos que este muy entrenado.

 **Erza** : ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

 **Makarov** : Es claro que es inquietante, pero, aunque suene que nos aprovechemos, si no podemos pelear y resulta ser algo malo, Xeno podría encargarse de ello.

 **Lucy** : Eso tal vez no le guste a Xeno.

 **Makarov** : Lo sé, pero ahora nuestra principal meta es derrotar a Hades. Aunque si uno de ustedes logra sentir o tener alguna idea de donde puedan estar antes de que lleguemos con Hades, iremos por ellos. –Todos asienten-

-Antes de que siguieran su camino, un grupo de personas salieron de entre los árboles enfrente de ellos-

 **Happy** : ¡Natsu! –Corre con su mejor amigo quien lo toma en brazos- ¡Que alegría verte!

 **Natsu** : Lo mismo te digo, Happy.

 **Wendy** : ¡Chicos, es bueno ver que están bien! –Corre al grupo de magos- Lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo.

 **Lucy** : Wendy, es un alivio que este bien después de todo lo que paso.

 **Makarov** : Oye, Wendy, ¿dónde está Mest? –Observa por todos los lados- No lo veo.

 **Charles** : No sabemos, simplemente desapareció cuando estábamos buscándolos.

 **Erza** : Eso es raro, siento su firma de Ki muy lejos. –Observando a la distancia, también podía detectar otras firmas- Y parece no estar solo.

 **Gray** : Por cierto, ¿cómo dieron a dar con nosotros? Digo, no creo que con sólo el olfato sirva cuando hay lluvia de por medio.

 **Happy** : Es porque encontramos a una amiga de Xeno.

 **Lucy** : Una amiga de Xeno… -Observa a sus amigos- ¿Quién es?

 **Wendy** : Una joven chica, su nombre es Estela y dice que viene del mismo mundo que Xeno-san. –El nombre, ese nombre congelo a quienes lo conocían- ¿Hola?

 **Erza** : Estela…, ¿Estela dices?

 **Wendy** : Este… sí.

 **Makarov** : ¿Su cabello era de un color blanco que hasta parece que brillaba?

 **Wendy** : Sí…

 **Lucy** : ¿Tenía una larga cola blanca?

 **Wendy** : No la vi con ninguna cola, pero creo que tenía un cinturón blanco peludo. Creí que era algún tipo de accesorio, pero si es ella, tal vez sea su cola.

 **Erza** : Maestro, ¿deberíamos volver con Xeno? –Mira con algo de pánico a su maestro, cosa que sorprendió a la maga de viento-

 **Makarov** : Esto es más importante que enfrentar a Hades. –Se da la vuelta con lo que lanza una pregunta- ¿Quién de ustedes es el más rápido volando?

 **Natsu** : Esa sería Lucy. –Señala a la maga celestial- Pero Happy y Charles son los mejores volando también.

 **Makarov** : Entonces dependerá de ustedes, Lucy, infórmale de inmediato a Xeno sobre la situación. –Asintiendo, salen volando al campamento- Wendy, ¿sabes dónde está ella?

 **Wendy** : Dijo que sentía algo de oscuridad que le molestaba en la costa, ella además agrego que iría a acabar con ello. –Y la sangre de su rostro se fue- ¿Acaso iba a hacer algo malo?

 **Makarov** : Es claro que nunca hablamos de ella por decreto de Xeno, pero es momento de decirle lo que sabemos. –Aunque Natsu y Gray conocían el nombre por varias anécdotas por parte de Xeno cuando hablaba o por lo que vieron en el pergamino, lo impactante de lo que sucedía sólo lo conocían un puñado de magos, siendo uno de ellos Erza y él-

 **Erza** : Podremos hablarlo en el camino, tenemos que ir y salvar a Hades.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero se supone que íbamos a derrotarlo! –La mirada de preocupación de Erza lo hizo callar-

 **Erza** : Natsu, creo que tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos para que lo comprendas. –Todos salen corriendo a la nave en la orilla-

* * *

 **[** Nave de Griomire Heart, costa de la isla Tenrou **]**

-Patético, insignificante, débil, inútil… Esas serían las descripciones más adecuadas a lo que él pudo llamar un intento de poder hacer algo-

-Siendo su gremio derrotado por Fairy Tail y él por un extraño ser que dominaba un poder que sobrepasaba su magia la cual dominaba a la perfección, puso todo su plan de cabeza y lo hizo dudar sobre su búsqueda de un poder supremo-

-Todo eso lo azotaba, pero lo que fue lo que culmino toda esperanza fue encontrar a alguien sentado en su trono. Buscando a lo que quedaba de su gremio en la nave, sólo vio cuerpos en el suelo-

-Con sus piernas cruzadas, su cabello blanco que tenía un pasivo brillo que la coronaba como un ente poderoso, pero lo que lo hizo temblar fue su mirada. Un par de ojos rosados encarcelaban una desbordante cantidad de energía que lo azotaban-

 **Estela** : Así que esa fuente de oscuridad vino de este lugar. Es una pena que sólo el más fuerte de esa nave seas tú. –Ladeando la cabeza, su indiferencia y desprecio era evidentes- Escuche que eras algo como un mago malvado, que tal vez pertenezca a ese grupo musical llamado Grimoire Heart.

 **Hades** : Hablas de mi gremio. Sí, ese es mi gremio y ese es mi lugar.

 **Estela** : ¿De veras? Eso explicaría el mal gusto de trono, o el intento de serlo. –Mueve su mirada al resto de la nave- Y eres el único que hay aquí, deberías de conseguir mejores subordinados, o será que ser débil es un requisito para entrar.

 **Hades** : Cuida tu lengua, yo soy el maestro Hades, el mago humano más poderoso de magia oscura. –Liberando su magia oscura, gano una sutil arqueada de ceja por parte de la saiyan- Yo soy el más poderoso, así que largo de mi nave.

 **Estela** : Ay, pero que amargado. –Levantándose, empieza a caminar dándole círculos a Hades- Dices que eres un poderoso mago, dices que eres un pináculo en la humanidad de este mundo, dices que eres quien domina esa magia oscura. –Cada paso que daba, el aire de los pulmones de Hades se escapaba por su boca- Entonces, demuéstralo.

-Todo aquel peso de su cuerpo se desvaneció cuando sus instintos le hicieron apartarse lo más que podía de aquella chica-

 **Hades** : Yo… yo… ¡Yo te matare! –Extendiendo su mano, un círculo mágico de color morado se forma con lo que múltiples cadenas de luz con eslabones en forma de diamantes, esta sale dispara en dirección a la saiyan quien extiende su mano y toma la cadena- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Estela** : Aparte de mago, también eres un títere. –Con un jalón, lo tira con fuerzas contra los muros de la nave múltiples veces hasta que las cadenas cedieron y se liberó al agarre- ¿Ahora sacaras un conejo de un sombrero?

 **Hades** : ¡Cállate! –Moviendo sus manos en un patrón de triángulo y tres sellos mágicos Amaterasu aparecen alrededor de la albina. A continuación, Hades centra su palma de la mano- _¡Amaterasu, Formula Bomba!_

-Iluminándose los sellos, estos explotan envolviendo el cuerpo de la saiyajin en una esfera oscura con basto poder-

-Los residuos de la magia fueron desapareciendo para mostrar con horror como aquella mujer seguía parada sin mostrar algún rasguño. Pareciendo que fue movida antes del ataque y puesta nuevamente cuando este concluyo-

 **Estela** : Interesante, pero… ¿qué planeabas hacer con eso? –Estupefacto, da un paso atrás- Si no sigues «atacando», tendré que terminar esta demostración tuya.

 **Hades** : No me subestimes. –Dando una patada, un simple dedo basto para no solo detenerlo, sino para lanzarlo mientras daba vueltas y se estrellaba contra el suelo- Grrr… -Gruñendo con ira, una idea vino a su mente- _Katsu_ …

-Curiosa, el cuerpo de Estela empezó a ganar un brillo negro con morado antes de terminar en una explosión que la envolvió completamente. Pero como el resultado anterior, se encontraba ella parada sin verse comprometida-

 **Estela** : Te basas en explosiones y cadenas, ¿acaso eres capaz de algo más, o eso es todo lo que tienes? –Extendiendo su dedo, múltiples ráfagas invisibles salen disparadas al cuerpo del mago quien no pudo esquivarse- Tal vez ocupes una estimulación, espero que eso haya sido suficiente.

-Su cuerpo le dolía, pero el odio aumentaba exponencialmente. Viendo que este poderoso enemigo era por mucho superior, decidió sacar su carta maestra-

-Tirando de su parche, revelo un ojo completamente rojo. Aquel poderío oscuro estaño con fuerza mientras su magia se expresaba como cientos de almas oscuras expandiéndose por todas partes-

-Su apariencia cambio, su cabello se puso en puntas, sus orejas se alargaron y su poder mágico desbordaba contaminando todo el lugar-

 **Hades** : Tu ultima oportunidad para sobrevivir se acaba de desvanecer. –De las rocas alrededor empezaron a brotar figuras oscuras con aspecto demoníaco, soltando lamentos y risas insanas tornando aún más tétrico el lugar- Atrápenla, muéstrenle lo que es la perdición.

-Lo que fueron garras de gran tamaño y tentáculos, estos envolvieron a la guerrera sujetándola del torso y piernas dejando sus brazos y cabeza-

-Viendo lo que fue capaz de hacer, el número de demonio siguió aumentando hasta que Hades se paró enfrente de la chica y sonrió con superioridad-

 **Hades** : ¿Qué te parece esto? El infierno vino a la tierra por ti, deberías de sentirte honrada de morir por tal poder. –Todo su gozo, toda su superioridad desapareció con aquella sonrisa- ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso sabes en la situación en la que estás?!

 **Estela** : Claro que lo sé.

 **Hades** : Entonces, ¡¿por qué no sufres y pides piedad?!

 **Estela** : No veo necesario eso, he visto peores cosas. Aunque, deberéis de ser tu quien pida eso. –Extendiendo su mano, un poderoso brillo blanco empezó a alejar las sombras mientras estas gritaban de dolor, la fuerza de aquel poder empezó a deshacer sus ataduras y por fin liberarla- Eres una mancha que ocupa ser limpiada.

 **Hades** : ¡¿Qui… quién eres en realidad?! –Asustado, su preciosa y poderosa magia empezó a desaparecer del lugar-

 **Estela** : Un saiyajin, pero, un dios también. –Concentrándose el brillo, este estaba a punto de estallar- _Purificación_. –El destello exploto en todo el lugar envolviendo en un poderoso has circular de luz que se expandió por todo el lugar-

-Todo vestigio de oscuridad y mal fue erradicado en todo su alrededor. Los demonios se esfumaron, el ojo de Hades se volvió blanco y cayó al suelo tras haber perdido toda su energía mágica-

-Todos sus esfuerzos que llevaba estos años fue borrado en un instante cuando toco por primera vez esta isla y conoció a seres que superaban lo que podía imaginar-

-Despejándose la luz, un silbido lleno el lugar, siendo parte de la saiyajin-

 **Hades** : Todo mi trabajo… despareció… -De espaldas al suelo, observa con su único ojo a aquella mujer- ¿Qué fue eso…?

 **Estela** : Un purificador, usado para limpiar entidades con un mal de millones de años. –Con sus brazos atrás de su espalda, Hades con las ultimas fuerzas restantes se postra ante ella en sumisión-

 **Hades** : Un dios verdadero…

 **Estela** : Parce que al fin te das cuenta de lo que soy en realidad. –Aun con su cabeza agachada, el pie de la saiyan se coloca en su nuca y lo aplasta contra el suelo- Ahí es donde pertenecen aquellos que son tan estúpidos para hacerme frente.

 **Hades** : Lo lamento… -Incrustando su cara al suelo, no tenía la fuerza para intentar levantarse. Y si las tuviera, no podría con aquella fuerza-

 **Estela** : Tu perdón es insignificante. –Bajando su pie, lo toma de su cabello y lo levanta dejando caer pequeños pedazos de suelo de su rostro- ¿Acaso crees que tengas alguna oportunidad para hablar?

-Sin saber que decir, lo soltó dándole un suspiro de que tal vez viviría otro día-

 **Estela** : Iré a buscar algo de comer, espero y tengas algo bueno. De no ser así, te destruiré. –Alejándose, sus pasos se fueron haciendo insonoros hasta que se fue de la habitación y él cayó inconsciente- *Es momento de que él sepa de mí*

* * *

 **[** Campamento de Fairy Tail, Isla Tenrou, minutos antes **]**

-En lo que era una noche tranquila, varias risas sonaban alrededor de una fogata. Con una sonrisa detrás de su mascarilla, por otro lado, el namekusei y el resto de magos que habían despertado estaban con la cabeza echando humo y un gran chicón colorado por los repentinos golpes-

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso se rinden? –Con una malicia en su mirada, el resto de sus amigos se mira-

 **Zerlik** : Les dije, es bueno. –Se soba su cabeza dolida- Aun Sigues teniendo el toque.

 **Elfman** : ¡Un hombre no se rinde y menos en un juego! –Su blanca cabellera estaba aplastada, pero no parecía lo mismo con su orgullo-

 **Gajeel** : Sólo tienes mucha suerte, pero esta vez será diferente. –Siendo su turno y aun con su coraza de metal, su cabeza tenía varios chicones- Empecemos de una vez.

 **Xeno** : Como gustes, será tu funeral. –Moviendo su mano, iniciaron nuevamente el juego dando como resultado que Xeno pusiera piedra y Gajeel tijeras- He…

-Antes de que tomara el casco, fue golpeado por un martillo de juguete el cual enterró su cabeza en el suelo-

 **Juvia** : Xeno-san acaba de ganar por 25va vez. –Con una cobija envolviendo su cuerpo, una figura descendía desde el cielo- ¿Acaso es Lucy?

 **Elfman** : Sí es Lucy. –La maga celestial desciende con algo de prisa al suelo dejándose caer con un pequeño ruido que sacudió levemente la tierra- Pensé que iban a pelear contra el maestro Hades.

 **Lucy** : Esa era la idea, pero surgió algo. –Dice con preocupación en su voz-

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso resulto se un enemigo poderoso? Si quieren, puedo ir a derrotarlo. –Levantándose, ella niega- Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un destello ilumino parte del cielo tomando la atención de todos-

 **Gajeel** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Levantándose del suelo, se sacude la tierra-

 **Lucy** : Eso, Xeno, a eso venía a decirte.

 **Xeno** : Imposible… -Su cola dejo de moverse- Un _Purificar_ … Pero eso no es posible, sólo alguien puede realizar uno de esa escala. –Retrocediendo, Lucy, Zerlik y él sintieron una peculiar y poderosa firma de Ki proveniente de la isla- ¡No puede ser posible!

 **Juvia** : Xeno-san, ¿qué pasa? –Tocando a su amigo, este estaba temblando- Xeno-san.

 **Elfman** : Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? –No esperaba ver a su amigo temblar-

 **Zerlik** : Es ella… está por fin en el planeta.

 **Juvia** : ¿De quién hablamos exactamente?

 **Xeno** : Estela… -La maga de agua se quedó quieta en su lugar y quienes estaban dormidos despertaron al oír ese nombre y la noticia de que estaba en su isla- No sé quién fue tan estúpido para retarla... Tengo que ir de inmediato. –De un movimiento, despego al cielo dejando a sus amigos-

 **Zerlik** : Esperemos que este de buen humor.

 **Elfman** : ¿Quién es ella? Por sus expresiones puedo ver que tal vez sea alguien importante.

 **Zerlik** : Lo es, pero es mejor que todos ustedes lo vean con sus propios ojos. –Mira a la maga celestial- Ayúdame a curarlos, deben de estar todos presentes.

-Asintiendo, toman manos a la obra-

* * *

 **[** Nave de Griomire Heart, costa de la isla Tenrou **]**

 **Estela** : No hay nada que comer… -Algo decepcionada, da un largo suspiro- Suerte que traje capsulas con comida, pero tenía esperanza de encontrar algo delicioso y único. –Caminando por los pasillos, una figura oscura estaba parado en el otro extremo-

 **Zeref** : ¿Eres del mismo mundo de donde es Xeno? –Sin presentación, fue directo al grano-

 **Estela** : ¿Por qué la pregunta? Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. -Hace un leve gesto- Dime Estela, ¿quién eres tú?

 **Zeref** : Soy Zeref.

 **Estela** : Bueno, Zeref, es verdad que soy del mismo mundo que Xeno, ¿acaso hay un inconveniente con ello? –Da una leve sonrisa-

 **Zeref** : Ustedes están alterando la magia con su presencia, no deberían de estar aquí.

 **Estela** : Suena como si nos estuvieras corriendo de aquí. –Dando un paso, las paredes de la nave empezaron a crujir como si estuvieran siendo aplastadas- ¿Quién eres para darme ordenes?

 **Zeref** : Es para que el mundo vuelva a su equilibrio, este universo no soportara una fuerza que sólo provenga de un único punto.

 **Estela** : No me importa si se destruye este mundo o inclusive el universo. –Extendiendo su mano, un obre amarillento de gran poder empezó a formarse- Qué te parece si mejor empezamos contigo.

 **Zeref** : La destrucción que causaras no tendrá reparación.

 **Estela** : Niño, soy yo quien traerá la destrucción algún día. –Disparando, el mago desaparece del lugar con lo que la esfera atraviesa la nave y explota en un costado de la isla- Anuqué puedo ir por ti, el tiempo es algo que nos falta.

-Caminando por la nueva salida que había hecho, deja una pequeña luz roja en la pared. Siguiendo su camino, un grupo de personas se detiene tras observarla-

 **Estela** : Oh, hola de nuevo, joven Wendy. Es un alivio el que encontraras a tus amigos. –Saludando, observa al resto de magos- *Un grupo selecto y con un potencial mayor al que tenía ese tipo de antes*

 **Erza** : ¿Es usted Estela? –Siendo la primera en hablar, da un paso adelante- Mi nombre es Erza…

 **Estela** : Scarlet. Sí, tu amiga me contó sobre ustedes y sí, soy Estela. –Se acerca y aunque su diferencia de tamaño era notoria, Titania se sentía diminuta- Un gusto. –Extiende su mano-

 **Erza** : El gusto es mío. –Suprimiendo aquel sentimiento, logro mantener la compostura-

 **Estela** : Ustedes son Fairy Tail, vamos, anhelo saber el nombre de los buenos amigos de tan talentosa maga.

 **Makarov** : Yo soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail. Y en nombre de todos le damos la bienvenida. –Estrecha la mano con ella- Ellos son Natsu Drganeel y Gray Fullbuster.

 **Estela** : El gusto es mío. –Sonriendo, ambos magos la observan con duda- ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

 **Gray** : Disculpe, pero creo que estamos un poco sorprendidos.

 **Estela** : ¿Así? ¿Por qué están sorprendidos?

 **Natus** : Bueno, creo que esperábamos que fueras un poco más alta. –Un golpe en la cabeza lo tira al suelo- Eso dolió…

 **Erza** : ¡Natsu, idiota! No digas cosas como esas. –Tras golpearlo, mira a la joven albina- Lo siento mucho, yo me encargare de castigar a mi amigo.

 **Estela** : Las personas suelen decir eso, así que no estoy sorprendida. Pero, creo que las apariencias suelen engañar. –Una detonación tomo lugar en la isla, siendo la costa la que fue envuelta en una luz que se fue opacando dejando como vestigio un hueco en la tierra-

 **Wendy** : ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Asustada por el repetido ruido, observa la nube negra formarse-

 **Estela** : Eso, nada de qué preocuparse. Simplemente explote la nave de aquel sujeto que fue muy desconsiderado conmigo. –Levitando un poco, una figura llegaba a la escena- Oh, Xeno, justo a quien estaba buscando.

 **Xeno** : Estela… ¿qué haces aquí? –Camina hasta estar al frente de los magos de Fairy Tail-

 **Estela** : Lo mismo iba a decirte, creo haberte dado la tarea de buscar algo. Pero sólo estás jugando y malgastando el tiempo.

 **Xeno** : Estoy buscándola, sólo que no ha aparecido aún.

 **Estela** : ¿En serio? Si hubieras usado por completo tu nave, podrías haber resuelto este problema. Es realmente difícil no encontrarla.

 **Xeno** : Ya la había encontrado, pero Fu fue el responsable.

 **Estela** : Él ya fue sancionado, pero sigues tú. –Lo señala, cosa que lo asusto un poco- No sabes la carga que me han puesto los dioses por la falta de la última de ellas. Y sabes que no soy fanática de estresarme. –La punta de su dedo empieza a brillar-

 **Xeno** : ¡Espera! –Su cambio de actitud impacto a sus amigos, verlo algo asustado por esa pequeña mujer- No tenemos que llegar a eso.

 **Estela** : ¿En serio? No me molestaría hacer algo de ejercicio.

 **Xeno** : Ya la encontraste, es más que suficiente para que no dañes nada aquí. –Mirándolo, da una ligera carcajeada a lo que él pudo sentir el significado de ello- Espera…

 **Estela** : ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que este planeta es en realidad una de ellas?

 **Xeno** : Imposible… Pero no la he sentido para nada.

 **Estela** : Este mundo cuenta con su propia energía la cual oculta muy bien la propia naturaleza de la esfera. –Baja su mano la cual apunta al suelo- Un simple movimiento y estará liberada.

 **Xeno** : No te permitiré hacer eso. –Toma postura de pelea- Ellos son inocentes.

 **Estela** : Al igual que los universos participantes. ¿Salvaras un puñado de humanos a comparación que millones de especies? Déjame decirte algo, si decides ayudarlos a ellos, seguitas siendo igual de despiadado que antes.

 **Xeno** : Conseguiré la esfera de algún modo, sólo dame tiempo.

 **Estela** : Eso no lo prometo, todo empieza en 2 horas. –El golpe temporal llega a su mente- Tengo que llevarla en 1 hora, así que me apresurare con las cosas. –El brillo en su dedo altero a todos cuando este iba a disparar, pero la cola de Xeno levanto el brazo de la saiyajin quien apunto al cielo- Entonces será así…

 **Xeno** : Tendrás que derrotarme. –Alterado, ella sonríe salvajemente-

 **Estela** : Lo estaba esperando. –Antes de que alzara su mano, un puño envuelto en fuego golpea el rostro de la joven-

 **Natsu** : ¡No te permitiré destruir nuestro isla! –Envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego, el mago fue golpeado por una cola blindada con lo que fue lanzado a la distancia- ¡¿Qué te sucede Xeno?!

 **Xeno** : ¡Idiota! –Golpeando el suelo con fuerza, varias fisuras se abrieron con lo que el mago retrocede- No seas imprudente, esto es algo que ustedes no podrías superar.

 **Makarov** : Xeno… -Natsu se levanta a lo que su amigo temblaba un poco cuando el fuego fue consumido y ella ahora miraba con desprecio al mago cazador-

 **Estela** : Sentí una pequeña picazón… Y es realmente molesta. –Extendiendo su brazo, la energía empezó a acumularse en la palma de su mano- Es hora de que remodele este planeta.

 **Xeno** : ¡Espera! Él no sabía sobre ti. –Colocando a todos detrás de él, la albina va deshaciendo su ataque- Permite que le explique.

 **Estela** : Mejor deja que Zerlik lo haga, tu pagaras por su insolencia. –Con un golpe de la punta de sus manos, fue lanzado a la distancia mientras ella lo seguía-

-Caminando hacia ello, el namekusejin llego a la escena-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?

 **Erza** : No sabría decirlo. Ella era tan…

 **Makarov** : Sabíamos lo fuerte que era, pero no creíamos que lo fuera tanto. –Toma al namek del brazo- Necesito que nos expliques a que amenaza nos estamos enfrentando.

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, supuse que ya sabían sobre ello. Levy-san me dijo que una vez Xeno-san les estaba hablando sobre cómo funciona nuestro universo.

 **Gray** : Si estaba contando, pero alguien lo interrumpió. –Observa al mago quien aún seguía dolido por el golpe- Sólo nos contó hasta unos sujetos que cuidaban galaxias.

 **Zerlik** : Los kaios… Bueno, aun le faltaba. –Sacando un rastreador, se proyecta la misma imagen que estaba mostrando Xeno hace meses- Es cierto, ellos ayudan en la supervisión del universo, pero tienen un líder el cual es el gran Kaio. Él es quien mira y esta al cargo de ellos.

 **Erza** : Es entendible, pero, siento que aún hay más. ¿No es así?

 **Zerlik** : Exacto. –La imagen muestra un gran planeta verde rodeado de muchas lunas siendo una más grande que el resto- Aquí vive la máxima autoridad divina benévola en el universo, está al cargo de todo el universo que se le dio y es el responsable de moldear los planetas para que la vida exista. Es el planeta sagrado donde vive el supremo kaio-shin-sama.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué tan importante es?

 **Zerlik** : Demasiado, puede ver e ir a cualquier lugar de su universo otorgado. Su poder es tal que son nulas o escasas las formas de vida que logran sobrepasarlo. Además de contar con una longevidad única, sus capacidades especiales son excepcionales.

 **Wendy** : Es un planeta realmente hermoso.

 **Zerlik** : No por nada están separado del universo, actuando como una luna sobre todo el cosmos. Un lugar tan sagrado que con técnicas únicas y con su ayuda puedes pisarlo.

 **Makarov** : ¿Alguna vez has ido ahí?

 **Zerlik** : Ojalá, pero sólo personas realmente importantes o ciertos dioses pueden entrar ahí. –Señala detrás de ellos- Sólo ella y su hermana han podido ir.

 **Wendy** : ¿Ella es un dios? No se parece en nada a los que acabamos de ver.

 **Erza** : Además, dijiste que era la máxima autoridad benevolente y que le dieron su universo.

 **Zerlik** : Buen ojo. –Se aclara la garganta- A partir de aquí entraremos a un reino completamente distinto. –La proyección muestra un planeta el cual se estaba formando en una forma acelerada- Si los supremos Kaio-shin son los responsables de crear vida en el universo, debe de haber uno quien la quite. –El planeta empieza a desboronares hasta explotar en un espectáculo de luces-

 **Gray** : ¿Acaso es un dios de la muerte?

 **Zerlik** : Hay uno, pero él se encarga de juzgar las almas. –Del planeta destruido, una luz se dirige a otro siguiendo la misma secuencia- Cuando la vida desborde en el universo, y el desequilibrio afecte a todos, sólo una persona puede realizar tal tarea de acabar con la vida y traer el equilibrio nuevamente. Una entidad que todos los demás dioses en el universo temen y respetan por su poder.

 **Wendy** : Suena como una película de terror. –Un poco temerosa, la imagen cambia a una figura flotando en la órbita de un planeta antes de que lo destruyera con lo que sería una esfera morada-

 **Zerlik** : El Hakai-shin o dios de la destrucción.

 **Natsu** : ¿Dios de la destrucción? ¿Acaso es alguien malvado?

 **Zerlik** : No, se dedica a destruir las cosas en el universo cuando la creación supera la destrucción. Siendo el máximo representante en el universo, su poder es tal que sólo los dioses pueden sentir su abrumador poder.

 **Wendy** : ¿Alguna vez has visto a ese dios de la destrucción?

 **Zerlik** : En ciertas ocasiones. Pero no es todo, al dios de la destrucción lo resguarda un ángel el cual es su maestro y asistente, él se ocupa de que haga su trabajo correctamente.

 **Makarov** : Entonces es más poderoso que ese dios destructor.

 **Zerlik** : Poseen un poder que no se siente por ningún ser que no sean ellos mismos. –La imagen cambia a un logo- Los ángeles cuentan con un padre el cual es el supremo sacerdote y mano derecha del ultimo dios.

 **Erza** : Tal medida de poder ya es aterrador, pero necesitamos seguir viendo.

 **Zerlik** : Zen-Oh-sama. –Se muestra el templo supremo- La máxima deidad creadora y destructora, su poder es tal, que un universo podría desaparecer un tan solo un movimiento de sus dedos.

 **Gray** : Debes de estar bromeando.

 **Zerlik** : Nunca lo haría si se trata de Zen-Oh-sama.

 **Makarov** : Si lo que acabamos de ver es la jerarquía de tu mundo, ¿ella qué es?

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, debí decirle que los dioses de la destrucción son mortales de su universo, el cual adquieren ese cargo bajo ciertas circunstancias. Logrando cumplirlas, ese título se les otorga.

 **Natsu** : Estoy confundido. –Dando un suspiro, guarda su rastreador-

 **Zerlik** : Ella es candidata a convertiste en un dios de la destrucción. –La sangre se fue de sus caras por lo dicho-

 **Todos** : ¡¿Qué?! –Gritan en unisón-

 **Zerlik** : Y no sólo eso, su hermana también lo es. Además, su padre, es el actual dios de la destrucción del 7mo universo, y, el maestro que les enseño todo, es el mismo ángel que enseño a su padre. –Dejando caer el balde de agua fría, las cosas empeoraron con creces- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

 **Estela** : Dime, Xeno, ¿por qué prefieres ayudarles en vez de ayudar a tu universo? –Descendiendo, su blindado amigo se recupera del golpe-

 **Xeno** : Les he hecho mucho daño, debo de pagárselos.

 **Estela** : También has hecho mucho daño en nuestro universo, y aun no has pagado la deuda. Destruir este planeta será fácil, luego puedes revivirlos con las esferas comunes.

 **Xeno** : No tengo la misma facilidad de destruir que tú tienes.

 **Estela** : ¿De veras? Si mal no recuerdo, tú no eras muy diferente a mi yo actual cuando ibas por ahí destruyendo mundos. –Extendiendo su mano, un orbe de ki blanco se crea-

 **Xeno** : Además, han hecho mucho por mí, y tengo que pagárselos.

 **Estela** : Explícate.

 **Xeno** : Mate a varias personas mientras estaba aquí, incluyendo amigos suyos. Destruí una ciudad y también un mundo.

 **Estela** : Espera, ¿en verdad destruiste un mundo? Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche eso. Digo, de entre todos, tú eras el 3ro con más probabilidad de destruir uno.

 **Xeno** : Fue gracias a que me quitaron el candado. –Deteniéndose en su lugar, toma una postura más seria-

 **Estela** : ¿Quién pudo ser tan capaz para destruir magia majin?

 **Xeno** : Estamos en un mundo donde domina la magia y no el manejo del Ki. El hechizo fue debilitándose con el tiempo al ver que ellos me hacían recordarla… en cuando se rompió, destruí el mundo.

 **Estela** : Me parece la mejor acción que hubieras hecho. –Apretando su puño, el suelo tembló- Su recuerdo no debe de desmoronarse.

 **Xeno** : Ellos me ayudaron a retenerlo, inclusive hicieron su intento para detenerme. Y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, me perdonaron. Sólo un grupo peculiar de personas puede perdonar a un monstruo aun cuando pudieron acabar conmigo.

 **Estela** : Entiendo eso, pero es momento de que regreses con la esfera.

 **Xeno** : ¿Tiene que acabar de esta forma? No quiero destruir su mundo.

 **Estela** : Si no lo haces, seremos 8 universos eliminados. ¿Sé que eso será un peso mayor para tu conciencia?

 **Xeno** : Lo sé… pero no puedo permitir que sean destruidos.

 **Estela** : Si nos eliminan, tú no te salvaras. –Caminando, se acerca a su amigo- Y si Zen-Oh-sama elimina el nido del tiempo, el último vestigio de ella será borrado. –Eso detuvo al arcociano- No permitiré que ella sea destruida.

 **Xeno** : No es justo que la uses a ella.

 **Estela** : No me dejas opción, pero puedo decirte que Fi-chan aceptaría que salvaras este mundo. Pero yo no soy tan amable como ella lo fue. –Agrietando el suelo, la pelea era inevitable- Dime, Xeno… ¿cuánto tiempo crees poder aguantar contra mí?

 **Xeno** : Lo suficiente para que puedas cambiar de opinión.

 **Estela** : Es una pena, parece que el tiempo no te rendirá. –Levantando lentamente su brazo, desciende de golpe creando un resplandor en forma de hoja que Xeno logro esquivar -

-Siguiendo su camino, aquel leve brillo termina por explotar en forma de una tajada que destruye gran parte de la isla partiendo un gran pedazo de esta que se fue hundiendo poco a poco por la marea-

-Saltando al aire, múltiples ráfagas de Ki comprimidas salen disparadas en dirección de la saiyan quien con la mano las desviaba provocando que detonaran a un costado creando múltiples cráteres en el lugar-

-Siendo la última ráfaga, extiende su mano con lo que en la punta de sus dedos una esfera amarillenta con anaranjado se formó violentamente mientras órbitas se formaban ( _Ráfaga Atómica_ )-

-Soltando el disparo, una ráfaga seguida de poder sale disparada en dirección al arcociano quien desaparece del ataque-

-Apareciendo detrás de ella, su puño fue detenido por mano de ella quien aún estaba de espaldas. De su mano, se ilumino de un destello verdoso quien envolvió a Xeno lanzándolo al costado de la isla-

-Con su armadura humeando, sale dispara en dirección a ella con lo que ambos desaparecieron en dirección al cielo creando múltiples ondas de choque por los ataques que realizaban cada uno de ellos-

-Golpes, patadas, esquives y bloqueos alumbraron el cielo en pequeños destellos lumínicos con el brutal sonido proveniente. La potencia fue tal que las pocas nubes estaban dispersándose por la batalla-

-Los presentes no podían ver la pelea como tal, pero si podían ver y sentir la potencia que hacía temblar la tierra-

-Durando unos minutos, los choques se detuvieron al ser Xeno quien cargo un poderoso golpe el cual la saiyan había esquivado tras agacharse un poco-

-Viéndola, ella arremete con un gancho en la mandíbula de Xeno quien es lanzado, pero es detenido cuando tomo la cola del demonio del frío y lo lanza al suelo con fuerza creando fisuras en la tierra-

-Descendiendo con fuerza, cae encima de su amigo-

 **Estela** : Te has vuelto débil, Xeno. –Bajándose, le pisotea la cabeza múltiples veces- ¿Qué paso con el guerrero que buscaba fuerza para pagar su deuda?

 **Xeno** : Lo… lo estás viendo. –Deteniéndose, ella da un suspiro a lo que lo toma de uno de sus cuernos y coloca su mano en el pecho de él-

 **Estela** : Entonces tendré que acabar contigo. –Una onda de choque golpeo el cuerpo del arcociano rompiendo su armadura en la zona donde estaba la mano de ella. Reteniendo el grito de dolor, cae al suelo- Fuiste un gran amigo, pero mi universo es primero. –Dejándolo, se alza al cielo en busca del namekiano-

-Acudiendo a la escena, el grupo de magos corre a auxiliar al changlong herido-

 **Erza** : ¡Xeno! –Siendo la primera en llegar, lo levanta- Ya estamos aquí.

 **Gray** : Amigo, te vez terrible. –Con pesar, toma los pedazos de su armadura-

 **Wendy** : Xeno-san, deja que te ayude. –Usando su magia curativa, el cuerpo del demonio del frío fue envuelto-

 **Makarov** : Xeno, ¿qué paso?

 **Xeno** : Ella piensa destruir su mundo. –La noticia los tomo por sorpresa- Intente detenerla, pero es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo… -Un poco mejor, es levantado con ayuda- Gracias, Wendy-san.

 **Erza:** ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

 **Xeno:** No lo creo, pero puede que haya una posibilidad. –Deprendiéndose de su armadura superior, la deja caer al suelo- Si doy todo de mí, seré más fuerte que ella.

 **Natsu:** Hablas de…

 **Xeno:** No sé si su mundo podrá con ello, pero es la única manera que tengo para defenderlos.

 **Gray:** Viejo, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No podemos dejarte todo a ti.

 **Xeno:** Agradezco su determinación, pero esta pelea es mía. –Caminando, se detiene viendo a sus amigos- Si las cosas no terminan para bien, estoy agradecido por haber conocido a tipos tan extraños como ustedes. –Sonriendo, sale disparado del cielo-

 **Natsu:** ¡Maestro, no podemos dejarlo pelear solo!

 **Gray:** Concuerdo con Natsu, tenemos que hacer algo. De no ser así, lo matara.

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué podemos hacer contra alguien que aspira a dios de la destrucción? Zerlik nos dijo, un grado inmenso de poder se necesita para ser parte de ellos.

 **Wendy:** Pero… no es justo.

 **Makarov:** Quisiera hacer algo, pero… ¿qué?

 **Erza:** Lo mismo. –Todos la miran-

 **Makarok:** ¿Qué tienes en mente, Erza?

 **Erza:** Hacer lo mismo que hicimos cuando peleamos contra él. –Aparece su espada más poderosa- Xeno me dice que esta espada puede matar dioses, si le damos el poder suficiente tal vez pueda dañarla y darle una oportunidad a Xeno de derrotarla.

 **Gray:** Tuvimos mucha suerte de no perder esa vez, y aun así no pudimos ver si podía contra él.

 **Erza:** Lo sé, pero, ¿qué perdemos por intentarlo? De todas formas, nuestro mundo está en juego.

 **…**

-Observando el oscuro cielo, el frío viento y las estrellas tomaron la atención de la albina quien se quedó quieta-

 **Estela:** Un mundo tranquilo… -Antes de que se adentrara a sus recuerdos, una figura se acerca a ella- Te recuperaste más rápido de lo que esperaba.

 **Xeno:** Las cosas serán diferentes, Estela. –Liberando su poder, el cielo se tornó de un color morado oscuro cuando la presión de aquel Ki azotaba todo el lugar- Esta vez será diferente.

 **Estela:** ¿Acaso lo harás?

 **Xeno:** No me dejas otra opción.

Estela: Eres un prodigio, Xeno. Pero si decides que este será el camino que desatara todo esto, te espero. –Observando detrás de él, varios barcos estaban llegando a la isla- Es momento de que este mundo vea de lo que somos capaces.

-Iluminándose de un destello, el Ki morado de Xeno se transformó en brasas de fuego que explotaron en destellos potentes de energía que golpeo a la madre naturaleza-

-El cielo rugió con ímpetu al tener aquella fuerza comprimiéndolo, los mares a los cuales coronaba se sacudieron con fuerza como una bestia salvaje que luchaba por liberarse de las ataduras que lo retenían-

-El suelo empezó a crujir y las fisuras drenaron grandes partes de agua cambiándolas por geiseres, que al exhalar se convertían en tornados hirvientes. Los rayos se centraban en aquella figura que poco a poco irradio una poderosa luz áurea que cubrió gran parte del mundo-

-Todo aquel ser vivo sentía la presión que lo jalaba al suelo, una serie de emociones de pánico, fascinación e inquietud los azotaron. Cubriéndose los ojos por el resplandor, la tierra se sacudía tal cual terremoto, cosa que creo tsunamis y descargas de energía en el cielo-

-Atenuándose el brillo, lo que parecería un nuevo ser estaba flotando al lado de aquella chica de pelo blanco. Su cuerpo con partes de un negro profundo, cubrían un color dorado puro. Irradiando como una gema en bruto, el ambiente seguía igual de tenso-

-Todos los magos presentes se quedaron atónicas al ver por primera vez y segunda a aquel sujeto. Los cuerpos de todos les gritaban alejarse lo más que podían de aquel foco de poder, pero sus mentes se congelaron al contemplar tal poder-

-Caras de asombro y confianza se manifestaron en los magos, quienes supieron lo que pasaría al ver reaccionar el clima de esa manera-

 **Makarov** : ¡Esa es su verdadera forma! –Gritando, su impresión no era para nada extraña-

 **Erza** : No, esa es su forma _Golden_. –Sonriendo, aquella transformación demostró su poder, era otra vez que lo volviera a hacer- Es magnifica y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

 **…**

-El consejo de magia quien había logrado reponerse después de su primer encuentro, habían recibido informes de que el mago más buscado del mundo estaba en una isla. Se habían aventurado en un viaje para poder acabar con él-

-Un miembro del consejo el cual no había estado la vez anterior, se hizo presento y se ofreció en la realización de esta tarea. Yendo el en barco más gran dé y fuertemente armado que tenían en su disposición, se acercaron a su destino-

-Siendo un anciano alto, con el pelo largo canoso y con una barba larga. Está moderadamente cubierto con una armadura equipada, tiene una capa adornada sobre los hombros. También luce un sombrero de mago estereotipadas y un equipo con apariencia de serpiente-

-Gran Doma, el mismo presidente del consejo de magia estaba por llegar a su destino cuando un deslumbrante brillo cegó brevemente su visión. Recobrando la vista, el océano empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, como si no quisiera que aquel barco y el resto estuvieran encima de él-

-El cielo rugía como si estuviera por caerse a pedazos y la tierra debajo del basto océano se ilumino de un rojo cuando pilares de lava salían disparados formando remolinos-

-Aferrándose a lo que pudiera, un color dorado ilumino el lugar alterando y empeorando los desastres naturales que pasaban-

-Cuando la luz se detuvo, pudo observar un ente envuelto en oro, irradiando una poderosa aura de energía, su mera presencia marco en la mente de todos lo que parecería un verdadero ser divino -

-Los tripulantes se cuestionaban si en verdad era una idea buena o aunque sea lógica ir en aquella dirección. Los barcos dejaron de sacudirse cuando empezaron a ser jalados en la dirección contraria en la que iban-

-Observando el océano, toda su agua se alejaba y formas de vida se alejaban lo más que pudieran, mientras la oscuridad de la noche se iluminaba por los continuos rayos de tormenta que aparecieron-

 **…**

 **Estela** : Golden… Tiempo sin ver esa forma desde nuestro encuentro en la pelea de los universos 6 y 7. Y los colores te sientan como siempre. –Con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, el arcociano dorado la juzgaba con su mirada afilada-

 **Xeno** : Si tendré que pelear, aún falta por alcanzarte. –Ganándose una leve sorpresa, los músculos de Xeno se tensaron para liberar aún más poder en su Ki-

-El Ki con forma ígnea que lo cubría empezó a propagarse con mayor intensidad al exterior, volviéndose varios pilares de luz que iluminaban la oscura noche-

-Si el clima ya era algo único, ahora se volvió especial cuando la tonalidad del lugar cambio a un morado intenso. El negro profundo de la armadura de Xeno tomo otro tono para volverse del mismo color que el dorado dominante -

-Dando un grito, el aura de Ki estado cegando temporalmente a todos-

-Ahora, recuperando la vista vieron al demonio del frío envuelto completamente en dorado con un Ki morado envolviendo la capa interna de su Ki irradiante anaranjado como fuego-

 **Estela** : Modo Dios Dorado… -Cambiando su postura, era turno de ella tomar una de pelea- Veamos qué tanta diferencia hay ahora, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : La suficiente. –Explotando en un arranque, ambos combatientes chocan creando tal colisión que las nubes se separaron en una gran distancia, un destello lumínico alumbro el lugar y un ensordecedor ruido golpeo los tímpanos de todos-

-Uno de ellos sale disparados, siendo el arcociano evolucionado quien domino el primer golpe-

-Cayendo en la isla, la joven se levanta sacudiéndose la tierra en su armadura. Ocupándose un poco de ello, el suelo se ilumino de destellos rojos con lo que alzo la vista para ver que eran múltiples rayos acercándose a ella-

-Esquivándolos, los rayos de Ki la seguían en lo múltiples lugares donde ella aparecía-

-Siguiendo un rato así...-

 **Continuara**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

15/06/19


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.

 **Título:** **«** El surgir de un mundo **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Ha pasado más de un mes desde que actualice aquí, pero todo se debe a que la inspiración no aparecía y sin ella, no puedo escribir. Pese a que fue más corto que el capítulo anterior, este no será el final ya que quiero meter una escena que será vista en el siguiente capítulo el cual será el último.**

 **Una cosa es segura, se publicará un poco más rápido que este por varios motivos.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrute escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

Dando un grito, el aura de Ki estaba cegando temporalmente a todos-

-Ahora, recuperando la vista vieron al demonio del frío envuelto completamente en dorado con un Ki morado envolviendo la capa interna de su Ki irradiante anaranjado como fuego-

 **Estela** : Modo Dios Dorado… -Cambiando su postura, era turno de ella tomar una de pelea- Veamos qué tanta diferencia hay ahora, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : La suficiente. –Explotando en un arranque, ambos combatientes chocan creando tal colisión que las nubes se separaron en una gran distancia, un destello lumínico alumbro el lugar y un ensordecedor ruido golpeo los tímpanos de todos-

-Uno de ellos sale disparados, siendo el arcociano evolucionado quien domino el primer golpe-

-Cayendo en la isla, la joven se levanta sacudiéndose la tierra en su armadura. Ocupándose un poco de ello, el suelo se ilumino de destellos rojos con lo que alzo la vista para ver que eran múltiples rayos acercándose a ella-

-Esquivándolos, los rayos de Ki la seguían en los múltiples lugares donde ella aparecía-

-Siguiendo un rato así… -

* * *

 **Continuamos** …

-Los ataques de Xeno lograron impactar en ella lanzándola a un costado-

-Levantándose, el changlong dorado aparece a un costado de ella cargando una patada la cual ella bloqueo con su brazo, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar el golpe de su cola en un costad de ella-

-Impactando en el suelo, suelta un leve quejido cuando el arcosiano cae encima de ella con lo que su cola blindada la toma del cuello y empieza a estregarla con fuerza contra el suelo destruyéndolo en el proceso-

-Sin contenerse, el ambiente tronaba con cada golpe que aquel ser dorado le daba a aquella chica mientras los magos de Fairy Tail miraban-

 **Lucy** : Xeno está siendo más violento de lo que es normalmente. –Algo temerosa, le preocupaba la actitud de su amigo- Él ya no es así.

 **Gray** : ¿Qué esperabas? Necesitaba tomar tal nivel de poder para poder hacerle frente a ella. –Cruzado de brazos, la presión que ejercía su amigo le inquietaba-

 **Erza** : Pero volverse dorado, eso dice mucho sobre la situación. –Algo intranquila, se gana la mirada de duda de sus amigos-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Zerlik** : Erza-san tiene razón, y las cosas se pondrán realmente peor si ella pierde el interés. –Rascándose la nuca, las miradas se dirigieron al namekiano-

 **Makarov** : Zerlik, ¿sabes qué pasará?

 **Zerlik** : Sí y no… Miren, ustedes ya son conscientes del poder que ellos poseen, pero tienen que tener en cuenta varios factores. –Levanta un dedo- El más importante para ustedes es la estabilidad de su mundo.

 **Natsu** : ¿Será por qué ella puede destruirlo?

 **Zerlik** : No, es por la pelea. Su mundo funciona exclusivamente con magia, pero también cuenta con una reserva inmensa de Ki por el poco o casi nulo uso que le dan. –Viendo al cielo, una especie de aurora boreal se formaba- La magia está actuando por seguir dominando sobre el Ki, pero el poder de este está aumentando con cada segundo que la pelea sigue.

 **Lucy** : Entonces deben de acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible. –Asiente el namek- Si es así, ¿por qué no la ha derrotado?

 **Zerlik** : Xeno-san con todo su poder liberado sobrepasa actualmente el 100% de Estela-san.

 **Gray** : Eso es bueno, ¿no?

 **Makarov** : Algo me dice que hay más. –Un pequeño miedo recorrió el cuerpo de todos- ¿No es así, Zerlik?

 **Zerlik** : Lo es… Xeno-san es más poderoso que ella en su estado base. –Y el golpe vino- Ella puede transformarse de igual manera que Xeno-san, inclusive tiene más formas.

 **Natsu** : Imposible… ¿cómo es que ella tiene tanto poder?

 **Zerlik** : De la misma forma en la que ustedes tienen un poder oculto. –La pelea que estaba en el suelo se traslada nuevamente al cielo- Es aterrador ver tanto poder, pero lo es aún más cuando eres su objetivo.

 **Erza** : Zerlik, tengo una pregunta, espero y puedas responderla.

 **Zerlik** : Con mucho gusto.

 **Erza** : ¿Qué es lo que buscaba Xeno que tanto pedía ella?

 **Zerlik** : Una súper esfera del dragón… Son esferas más grandes que planetas que tiene la capacidad para invocar al más poderoso dragón de nuestra realidad. Puede cumplir cualquier deseo.

 **Gray** : ¿Cualquier deseo, como pedir que ella pierda?

 **Zerlik** : Sí. Las limitaciones son pocas.

 **Lucy** : Y una llego aquí. –Asiente nuevamente- Si es que son tan grandes, ¿cómo es que no la ha encontrado?

 **Zerlik** : ¿Encontrarías un grano de arena especifico en una gran playa? –Ella niega- Por eso, la esfera es grande, pero el universo lo es aún más.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué pasará si la tiene?

 **Zerlik** : Como ella dijo, no es para su uso. Fue un encargo Daishinkan-sama quien las ocupa para un torneo. –Varias dudas se formaron en sus caras- Un evento a nivel multiversal está por pasar y las esferas será un premio para los ganadores. Me gustaría decirles más, pero no tengo muchos datos. Además, es momento de que se preparen.

 **Natsu** : ¿Prepararnos para qué?

 **Zerlik** : Para la revelación…

 **…**

-Con su cuerpo sutilmente dañado, la basta diferencia de poder ya era notoria y estaba tomando cuentas en el cuerpo de la joven quien sólo jadeaba sutilmente-

 **Estela** : Sinceramente pensé que podía contra ti, pero estaba equivocada.

 **Xeno** : Las cosas no cambian tan rápido. –Con su mirada firme, mantuvo su postura fuerte- No eres tan poderosa.

 **Estela** : Eso si fue un comentario algo fuerte. –Da un ligero suspiro- El tiempo ya es poco, así que, ¿qué tal si terminamos con esto? –Cerrando sus ojos, los abre para mostrar que aquel rosado intenso fue cambiado por un azul verdoso intenso-

-Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del arcociano quien había olvidado aquel posible detalle en todo lo que fue el combate-

-Entonces, paso-

-Como una estrella muriendo, la explosión de energía estallo en todas partes. Dando un grito no tan fuerte, pero si largo, la acumulación de Ki de todo el mundo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo-

-Los espectadores vieron como su cuerpo fue envuelto en una ola de Ki amarillo que termino por explotar dejando levemente ciegos a los espectadores quienes observaron lo que acabo de pasar-

-Aquel cabello blanco fue cambiado a un amarillo intenso, un aura de Ki en forma de fuego amarillo la rodeaba mientras sus ojos azul verdosos estaban rebosantes de poder-

 **Estela** : Me confié ya que no pensé recurrir al Super saiyajin para luchar contigo pese a todo el entrenamiento que he tenido, pero acabo de aprender de mi error. –Sonriendo, la liberación de energía exploto aún más- Esta vez iré más arriba.

-Apretando sus puños, una vena en su cabeza se sobresaltó cuando un fuerte grito resonaba con un gran eco en todo el lugar-

-Como un espiral, la explosión de Ki empujo al changlong evolucionado quien se cubrió de brazos al estar tan cercas de la fuente de poder. La misma naturaleza que ya se había alocado con la evolución de Xeno estaba entrando a una nueva base donde la misma tierra empezó a desprenderse y recorre el cuerpo de la saiyajin formando un anillo-

-Todo el planeta estaba siendo arrastrada, las nubes que estaban en la otra parte del globo estaba siendo jaladas, el océano formaba tsunamis descomunales, la tierra paso por un terremoto sin precedentes que libero poderosas fisuras que sacudieron las placas del planeta-

-Todos los reinos del mundo y sus habitantes entraron en pánico cuando su misma nación amenazaba con colapsar, pero la presión era mayor para ellos. Como si de una descomunal montaña cayera en sus cuerpos, todos cayeron al suelo sin poderse mover-

-Los magos de la isla estaban siendo aplastados por la enorme presión, pero ya estaban en shock al sentir tan abismal cantidad de Ki acumulándose-

-La luz de las estrellas fue opacada cuando aquella chica siguió acumulando poder. Su cabello que de por si era largo, sigue creciendo aún más, volviéndose más largo y su tono muscular crecía-

-Y, para terminar, un rugido como eco aterrorizo al mundo, pareciendo que una bestia estaba siendo liberada en el planeta-

-Culminando con el cambio, la presión se apagó y el planeta se calmó-

-Ahora, parada frente a Xeno, estaba Estela quien contaba con una enorme cabellera amarillo metalizado pareciendo oro, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en leves rayos notables y su rostro cambio a uno más serio, donde su mirada se volvió ruda con unas sombras en sus ojos y sus cejas habían desaparecido-

 **Estela** : Disculpa la demora, pero sabes que me gusta causar una gran impresión. –Sonriendo con suficiencia, el demonio del frío estaba temblando levemente mientras no apartaba su vista de ella-

 **Xeno** : Súper saiyajin 3… -Escupiendo lo dicho, ella ladea la cabeza con arrogancia causando el disgusto de Xeno-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está toda esa confianza que tenías antes? –Concentrando toda aquella aura irradiante en su interior, el suelo se hundía por la acumulación de poder- Empecemos la ronda 2.

-Saltado en un arrebate de poder, el puño de ambos colisiono nuevamente provocando que el agua del océano fuera expulsada por la fuerza del impacto, el mismo aire retumbo como un metal siendo golpeando por un mazo y todo aquel ser sintió una desagradable sensación por estar cercas-

-El brazo blindado de Xeno fue completamente destruido con lo que una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro, pero no pudo seguir ya que Estela salió disparada para atrás mientras daba giros artísticos para terminar con una lluvia de ráfagas de Ki azul que impactaron el cuerpo del demonio del frío dorado-

-El destello de luces y explosiones termino con el cuerpo de Xeno muy lastimado, pero aun con la fuerza para luchar-

-Extendiendo ambos brazos, la acumulación de Ki se manifestó en 2 esferas de energía pura de color amarillenta las cuales junto en sus brazos con lo que se fusionaron y crearon una de mayor tamaño-

-El poderoso definitivo fue disparado tomando gran parte del camino en dirección a su objetivo quien se quedó estática en su lugar viendo lo que se aproximaba-

-Todos los magos estaban entre asustados y asombrados por ver nuevamente aquel ataque de su amigo quien lo había usado previamente contra Laxus cuando pelearon en la catedral, siendo Xeno el claro ganador por la diferencia de poder-

-Una ligera sensación de conformidad por tener en cuenta la capacidad del definitivo fue un suspiro por saber que nadie en este mundo podría contra eso, pero como tan rápido llego, también lo fue cuando se fue-

-Estirando un brazo, con el simple golpe de sus manos fue más que suficiente para re direccionar aquel poderoso _Destello Final_ al cielo mientras la onda expansiva que la acompañaba se bifurcaba en ángulos diferentes -

-Lo que sus ojos miraban era imposible, tanto poder concentrado en un solo ataque desviado con un movimiento parecida a si alguien espantara una simple mosca-

-Con las reservas de su Ki casi consumidas por la poca capacidad que tenía para retener su estado divino, Xeno pensaba en múltiples ideas que pudieran resultar para darles algo de tiempo, pero a él mismo le faltó tiempo cuando aquella figura amarilla desapareció de su vista para sentir una gran presión detrás de él-

-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una punzada de dolor atravesó su abdomen y lo hizo detener cualquier movimiento que estaba por hacer. Sintiendo un sabor metálico y amargo que llegaba a su boca-

-Bajando la mirada, una alargada y deslumbrante estocada de Ki azul estaba apuñalándolo y atravesándolo en un movimiento limpio-

-Girando la cabeza, mira a la saiyan quien había mantenido una expresión seria y apática que se había cambiado a una sonrisa arrogante-

 **Estela** : Un error como este te costaría tu puesto en el torneo, no permitiré que un simple descuido sea tu descalificación. –Enterrando más la _Espada de Energía_ en el cuerpo del arcociano, el dolor se intensificaba al igual que la herida ya que era más angosta la hoja de Ki cuando más cercas estaba de la mano de ella-

-Aunque estaba siendo atacado, su atención estaba a un costado de quien podría ser su verdugo-

-Volteando ligeramente su cabeza, observa que aquel grupo de magos estaba deteniendo a una chica pelirroja quien tenía una espada la cual reconoció por su peculiar firma y diseño-

 **Estela** : Parece ser que les diste un arma muy poderosa, Xeno. Y mira nada más, aquella maga pelirroja quiere venir a rescatarte… -Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Xeno quien aún podía escuchar lo que decía- No me molestaría pelear contra ellos en lo absoluto, pero antes, golpeare sus mentes y su espíritu.

-Aunque todos los magos estaban asustados y molestos por el daño que le estaba haciendo a su amigo, la primera en romper fue Erza quien no pudo tolerar más ver esto con los brazos cruzados y su instinto la hizo blandir su espada más poderosa e intentar herirla-

-Pero fue detenida con esfuerzo por el resto de magos quien le gritaban que no fuera imprudente y estúpida, que esa pelea no era para ella, pero sus oídos eran sordos porque su mente estaba dirigida en proteger y ayudar a su amigo y maestro-

-Cuando se liberó de su agarre, se quedó paralizada cuando aquella chica deslizo la espada de Ki del cuerpo de Xeno a un lado con lo que dio 2 giros horizontalmente atravesando el cuerpo del domino del frío quien perdió aquel característico oro de su cuerpo y volviendo a su color oscuro-

-Perdiendo la batalla, Xeno quedo inmóvil en el suelo mientras Estele regreso a su forma base calmando de golpe el clima, sólo para dirigir su mirada a Fairy Tail a quien simplemente les hizo un gesto de que atacaran a ella-

 **Erza** : Tú… ¡Tú! –Blandiendo su espada, libero de golpe todas sus reservas de Ki las cuales estallaron en una gran aura de energía rojiza quien sorprendió ligeramente a la saiyajn quien pensó fugazmente algo-

-Con la Garra de Rakshasa, canalizo todo su Ki en su espada la cual brillo mientras realizaba un corte cuando estaba frente a frente de ella-

-Pero el corte nunca pudo llegar cuando 2 simples dedos bastaron para detener el movimiento de la espada y con ella la fuerza terminara por cortar una fracción muy reducida de la isla-

 **Estela** : Este poder que posees es realmente increíble, hasta me atrevería a llamarte un prodigio. Pero eso únicamente sería si yo fuera de este mundo. Y como no es así, te diré que es insignificantemente débil, inclusive, inútil para intentar hacerme daño aun cuando posees un arma de ese poder. –Despojándola de la espada, la toma del rostro con fuerza y la acerca al suyo- Me pregunto, ¿cuánto daño toleran los cuerpos mortales de este universo?

-Colocando la punta de un dedo de su otra mano, un rayo de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Titania quien pudo sentir un daño perfecto, limpio y exacto con lo que su cuerpo dejo de forcejear, todo su Ki fue eliminado y su cuerpo dejo de pelear para caer al suelo al igual que su amigo-

 **Estela** : Me muero de ganas por ver sus inútiles intentos de hacerme daño, pero preferiría no manchar mis prendas con su sangre y sudor. –Elevando al cielo, estaba colocada a una altura considerable para ser vista, pero no su rostro-

-Aplaudiendo, un aro de energía blanca y otro de menor tamaño se formaron detrás de su espalda junto a una estrella de 4 lados. El resplandor que emitía, más la calma que la rodeaba pese a todo el caos aun presente por la previa pelea, le hizo dar un aire todavía más divino-

 **Estela** : Veamos, Fairy Tail, muestren de lo que son capaces como último acto de misericordia de mi parte. –Aun estando lejos, su voz hizo eco en todo lo que quedaba de la isla-

 **…**

-Con el pánico y el shock en su cuerpo y rostros, los miembros presentes del gremio estaban observando a su oponente quien esperaba su aparente intento de ataque-

 **Gray** : Maestro, ¿qué debemos de hacer?

 **Makarov** : Yo… yo no lo sé. –Tragándose sus palabras, no venía a su cabeza una manera en la que pudieran pelear o hacer algo al respecto-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué podemos hacer contra ella? Derroto a Xeno en su máximo poder y a Erza, estamos perdidos. –Con sus esperanzas caídas, un golpe detrás de ella tomo su atención cuando el calor abrasivo domino el lugar- ¿Natsu?

 **Natsu** : ¡Muy bien, iré con todo! –Liberando su poder mágico, las brasas de fuego azotaban el lugar prendiendo en fuego los arboles destruidos cercanos-

 **Gray** : ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Si decides luchar, te matara en un instante!

 **Natsu** : Eso lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados sin haber luchado, aunque sea una vez… ¡Somos Fairy Tail, nadie nos parara! –Golpeando su pecho con su puño y con el orgullo de su marca de gremio, la saiyan escuchaba en silencio-

 **Makarov** : Tienes razón, Natsu. –La mirada incrédula del mago de hielo y la maga celestial voltearon a verlo- Si es nuestro fin, daremos lo mejor de nosotros. –Apretando sus puños, la liberación de su magia era tal que pudieron ver el motivo de porque era un mago santo- No los obligare a luchar si no quieren, nunca lo haría.

 **Gray** : ¿Y dejarle toda la diversión a Natsu? Eso nunca pasará. –El calor y el temblor fue acompañado con la baja de la temperatura- Si logro darle un golpe podré morir en paz.

 **Lucy** : Si que somos un grupo raro de personas. –Con sus puños brillando en un aura de Ki, libero su brillante esencia mágica- Y esto agradecida de ello.

 **Natsu** : ¡Entonces iré yo primero! –Respirando hondo, todo el fuego fue succionado por su boca mientras se inflaba su pecho y estomago- _¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!_

 **Gray** : _¡Ice Maker: Cañón!_ –Golpeando sus manos, su magia creadora manifestó un lanza misiles que disparó un proyectil gélido de gran tamaño-

-Creando varios círculos mágicos con runas, el maestro Makarov lanzo un haz de luz en forma de relámpago el cual se convino junto a los 2 ataques previos siendo que faltaba uno-

 **Lucy** : *Probemos con esto* -Cuando el ataque había llegado, este parecía desaparecer antes de impactar con ella- ¡Necesito algo de tiempo! –Extendiendo sus manos a los lados, la carga de Ki comenzaba a acumularse-

 **Gray** : No se diga más. –Nuevamente juntando sus manos, la carga de energía gélida y de Ki se unieron- _¡Ice Maker: Perforador Glaciar!_ –Golpeando el suelo, un pilar de hielo de gran tamaño sale disparado continuamente mientras Gray siguiera poniendo energía para mantenerlo-

 **Natsu** : Sigo yo. –Con el fuego en sus manos, este empezó a girar en su propio eje, cuando los junto, se formó algo parecido a un rayo _\- ¡Daga Espiral del Dragón de 4 Estrellas y Fuego!_ –Con la forma de una lanza que se retorcía en su camino, choco junto al glaciar el cual seguían siendo bloqueados por la barrera invisible que cubaría a la saiyan-

 **Makarov** : Para proteger a mi gremio y a todos mis hijos en ello, erradicare toda la oscuridad presente. –Con un orbe de Luz en sus manos, un gran circulo de magia lo cubrió _\- ¡Fairy Law!_ –Nuevamente uno de los hechizos más poderosos de Fairy Tail ataco a su objetivo, pero este seguía sin inmutarse-

 **Lucy** : ¡Listo! –Viendo a la maga, la energía en sus manos era desbordante para lo que podía recorrer su cuerpo- Si no damos todo lo nuestro, ¿quién más lo hará? –Al intentar juntar sus manos, resulto que el poder acumulado era tal que esa tarea era muy difícil, pero con su esfuerzo logro juntar mientras sentía como sus manos eran quemadas por el Ki- *Tal vez no sea igual a Xeno, pero debería cumplir con ese objetivo…* _¡Destello Final!_

-Con sorpresa para todos fue inclusive empujada por la potencia del definitivo naciente de ella. Juntándose al resto de ataques en un brillo arcoíris, la fuerza unida era tal que, si no fuera por su poder presente y su barrera, pudiera hacerle algo de daño, siendo una gran hazaña para un simple grupo de mortales-

 **-** Pero no pudieron seguir manteniendo el ataque, con lo que fueron apagándose poco a poco y revelar para su horror que ella seguía inmóvil sin ningún rasguño-

 **Makarov** : Imposible…

 **Estela** : Si que son una especie muy sorpréndete, en verdad no esperaba que pudieran llegar a tales extremos para replicar un definitivo de ese calibre en tan poco tiempo… esto fascinada y por ello, les demostrare lo que es el verdadero poder. –Estirando sus brazos y juntando sus piernas tomo una pose de aclamación, como si todos adoraran su poder, el circulo externo de luz incremento su radio en gran medida siendo que ahora eran varios metros- Contemplen el poder de un dios… _Cuchillas Divinas_.

-El cielo volvió a tomar un color oscuro el cual fue iluminado por pequeños destellos rojizos pareciendo que las estrellas estaban sangrando. Entonces, la tormenta cayó sobre ellos-

-Como estacas muy delgadas, las cuchillas llovieron como un aguacero en toda la isla y sus alrededores clavándose en el suelo y el cuerpo de todo aquel ser vivo provocando una descarga paralizante-

-Todo Fairy Tail fue envuelto en varias de esas cuchillas, pero había una figura que aún estaba recostada en una roca por haber peleado contra aquella diosa. El peligro era inminente, pero aun su cuerpo no le permitía hacer algo al respecto-

-Cerro sus ojos marrones débilmente sabiendo que su vida terminaría aquí, ninguna de aquellas estacas había llegado a ella, con lo que nuevamente abrió sus ojos para ver lo que pasaba-

-Frente a ella estaba Xeno de frente cubriéndola a ella mientras su cuerpo fue el escudo de varias de esas estacas las cuales lo atravesaban sin causar alguna herida abierta-

-Aun con el punzante dolor y su débil cuerpo, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando todos los presentes estaban envueltos en Ki proveniente de él-

 **Xeno** : Descuida, estarán bien. –Como si fuera un último aliento, pudo articular esa palabra mientras aun su herida abierta por la primera gran estocada estaba sangrando nuevamente- Erza…

-Las estacas de Ki repentinamente brillaron en un destello brillante antes de que todas detonaran en una gran explosión en secuencia la cual sacudió la placa tectónica del planeta-

-Todo eso paso mientras Xeno abrazo a Erza cubriéndola con su cuerpo y su energía junto a toda Fairy Tail para que por lo menos pudieran sobrevivir el ataque mientras todo era observado-

 **…**

 **Estela** : Zerlik, ¿crees que fue suficiente? –El namek quien había estado en silencio, voltea a ver a su amiga y superior-

 **Zerlik** : Las cosas fueron más que suficiente cuando atravesaste a Xeno-san por primera vez, pero sé que eso no será necesario para ti, ¿verdad?

 **Estela** : Siempre tan perspicaz como siempre, Zerlik. Por cierto, dame tiempo. –Sacando un rastreador, este se enciende al ser colocado en su oreja y mostrar un temporizador-

 **Zerlik** : Quedan 90 minutos, siendo que tenemos 30 minutos para llegar.

 **Estela** : Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿acaso no te traje para que me no me entretuviera? –Con los brazos en su cintura, parecía regañar al namek-

 **Zerlik** : Pero, si yo te dije que basto con el primer ataque para poder irnos, todo esto no fue más que para mostrar tu aparente superioridad a este universo. –Defendiéndose, Estela queda mudo-

 **Estela** : Tienes razón, bueno, es momento de arreglar todo antes de irnos. –Levantando su mano, la energía se acumuló pareciendo que un diminuto sol se formaba en la punta de sus dedos-

 **Zerlik** : Espera, ¿no dijiste que terminarías esto?

 **Estela** : Exacto. –Viendo al planeta el cual estaba destruido en lo que fue el área de batalla, mira lo que alguna vez fue una isla- Esta es la manera de acabar con todo esto… y se la forma de darles un nuevo comienzo.

 **Zerlik** : No me digas que…

 **Estela** : Antes de crear, hay que destruir. –El sol en su mano tomo forma mientras las nubes se disipaban a su alrededor-

 **…**

-Las explosiones habían cesado, pese al esfuerzo que puso Xeno para proteger a sus amigos, no fueron suficientes para evitar que todos cayeran al suelo sin la fuerza para levantarse una vez más-

-Solo estaban 2 individuos los cuales estaban despiertos muy adura penas-

 **Erza** : Xeno… -Su voz vacilaba al ver que el cuerpo de su preciado amigo estaba completamente herido, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas sangrantes y las gemas de su cuerpo estaban con fisuras-

 **Xeno** : Te lo dije… estarán bien. –Bajando sus brazos, le da la espalda a su preciada estudiante revelando que gran parte de su cola estaba destruida y las heridas en su espalda eran peores que las del resto del cuerpo-

 **Erza** : Xeno… no tienes que hacer esto. –Suplico débilmente-

 **Xeno** : No… tengo que hacerlo. –Cada paso que daba, era uno más cercas a su cercana muerte-

 **Erza** : ¡Ella te matara si sigues luchando! –Deteniéndose, aprieta sutilmente sus puños-Por favor, no sigas más. –Con lágrimas en sus ojos, el arcosiano sigue caminando no sin antes decir algo-

 **Xeno** : Ella murió porque no pude seguir luchando… desde ese día, mi meta fue volverme cada vez más fuerte para poder seguir luchando ante cualquier amenaza y así poder proteger a quienes me importan. –Dando un suspiro, una leve sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro- Y si falló, me gustaría poder ir al mismo lugar al que fue ella.

-Caminando con su objetivo en mente, la mente de la maga escarlata, la mujer más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail recibió un golpe por lo que veía. No era simplemente un ser poderoso el cual podría hacerle frente a todo, no era alguien capaza para todas las situaciones. No, era alguien quien luchaba para redimir su pasado y dejar su marca a quienes le siguieran para que ellos pudieran tener un futuro-

-Un héroe con la apariencia de un demonio, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir-

 **…**

 **Estela** : Me alegro que despertaras, sería aburrido si estuvieras inconsciente y nadie pudiera ver esto. –Bajando un poco aun con el ataque en mano, miro a su muy herido amigo-

 **Xeno** : Seguiré luchando, en esta vida y en la otra. –Escupiendo sus palabras, observa con ojos afilados a su antigua amiga-

 **Estela** : Siempre has tenido esa mentalidad desde aquella vez que nos conocimos cuando Demigra ataco el nido del tiempo. Pero, ahora has perdido todas tus cartas, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

 **Xeno** : Lo que sea para protegerlos. –Con una pose de pelea que apenas pudo contener, un último recipiente de Ki de su cuerpo se liberó, el de su alma- Aunque cueste mi existencia.

 **Estela** : Si sigues así, tu alma desaparecerá, y no podrá ser revivida sin la intervención de las súper esferas del dragón. ¿Estás seguro de continuar este camino? –Sin haber visto que tomara ese camino, parecía que estaba desistiendo en atacar-

 **Xeno** : Ella lo estuvo, y yo haré lo mismo. –Con una fuerte convicción, se mantuvo pese a lo que estaba en juego-

 **Estela** : Es realmente molesto que la utilices, me haces recordar aquel fatídico día. –Los 3 excompañeros de equipo tuvieron al mismo tiempo aquel doloroso momento donde todos perdieron algo-

 **Xeno** : No me importa sacrificarme si puedo ayudarlos para que puedan forjar su vida, una vida por todas las suyas. –Concentrando su aura en sus manos, la energía se acumuló en una esfera amarilla con rayos azules-

 **Estela** : En verdad eres el indicado para guiarnos, líder celestial. –Con una última sonrisa, apunta su mano en dirección al arcociano mientras aquel sol es disparado- _Ira Divina: Purificación._

-Con su existencia en manos y la de sus nuevos amigos en su espalda, se mantuvo firme mientras extendió sus manos en dirección al astro creado que se aceleraba en su dirección-

 **Xeno** _ **:** ¡Kamehameha Final!_ –El definitivo más poderoso en su arsenal fue disparado, aunque no estaba en su máximo resplandor, fue suficiente para detener el progreso del otro ataque-

-Aun cuando 2 poderosas técnicas estaban colisionando, parecían crear un punto muerto donde la energía era eliminada o anulada, simplemente la presión y la luz expulsada era lo único que se liberaba-

-Siguiendo, la energía del _kamehameha_ fue poco a poco reducida mientras el ataque de Estela tomaba terreno-

 **Xeno** : *Fi…* -Cerrando sus ojos y bajando sus brazos, su cuerpo fue consumido por el ataque no sin antes la esfera divina atravesara la corteza del planeta y llevándose consigo a todo el mundo en una potente explosión que no afecto a la saiyan y al namek ya que fueron envueltos en una cúpula ermitica de Ki divino-

 **Zerlik** : Lo lograste, acabaste con todos.

 **Estela** : Espero y hayas visto lo mismo que yo. –Con los brazos detrás de su espalda, miran lo que quedo de algún planeta habitable-

 **Zerlik** : Ha vuelto. –Con eso dicho, la sayajin aparece un báculo el cual toma con su mano- Aunque tus métodos son dudosos, no puedo decir algo sobre tus resultados.

 **Estela** : Hacer eso no es de mi agrado, pero no puedo decir que no dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro. –Golpeando el báculo, una onda como en la superficie del agua fue expandida con lo que todo a su alrededor se detuvo para empezar a retroceder-

-Retrocediendo el tiempo, lo detuvo en aquel momento-

 **Estela** : Me alegro que despertaras, sería aburrido si estuvieras inconsciente y nadie pudiera ver esto. –Recordando las palabras dichas, las cosas seguían su rumbo-

 **Xeno** : Seguiré luchando, en esta vida y en la otra.

 **Estela** : Siempre has tenido esa mentalidad desde aquella vez que nos conocimos cuando Demigra ataco el nido del tiempo. Pero, ahora has perdido todas tus cartas, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

 **Xeno** : Lo que sea para protegerlos. –Con una pose de pelea que apenas pudo contener, un último recipiente de Ki de su cuerpo se liberó, el de su alma-

 **Estela** : Si sigues así, tu alma desaparecerá, y no podrá ser revivida sin la intervención de las súper esferas del dragón. ¿Estás seguro de continuar este camino?

 **Xeno** : Ella lo estuvo, y yo haré lo mismo.

 **Estela** : Es realmente molesto que la utilices, me haces recordar aquel fatídico día.

 **Xeno** : No me importa sacrificarme si puedo ayudarlos para que puedan forjar su vida, una vida por todas las suyas. –Concentrando su aura en sus manos, la energía se acumuló en una esfera amarilla con rayos azules-

 **Estela** : En verdad eres el indicado para guiarnos, líder celestial. –Apática, apunta su mano en dirección al arcociano mientras aquel sol es disparado- _Ira Divina: Purificación._

-Con su existencia en manos y la de sus nuevos amigos en su espalda, se mantuvo firme mientras extendió sus manos en dirección al astro creado que se aceleraba en su dirección-

 **Xeno** _: ¡Kamehameha Final!_ –El definitivo más poderoso en su arsenal fue disparado, aunque no estaba en su máximo resplandor, fue suficiente para detener el progreso del otro ataque-

-Antes de que las cosas se repitieran, ella desapareció de su vista para aparecer detrás de él y colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, este cayo inconsciente antes de que pudiera gastar su energía vital-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué… qué paso? –Sin saber si podría preguntar o si era una buena idea, no pudo contener la pregunta-

 **Estela** : Paso una de las cosas que planee. –Acostando a su amigo, nuevamente usa su bastón para curar el cuerpo de su amigo y reponer las reservas de su Ki- Descansa, viejo amigo, te lo has ganado.

 **Erza** : No comprendo.

 **Estela** : Sólo quería recuperar el espíritu que tenía reprimido Xeno desde la perdida de Fi-chan. Siempre había dicho que daría lo mejor de sí para intentar reparar lo que había pasado por su supuesto error. Pero esta vez era diferente, el tenerlos a ustedes cercas en verdad fue un factor realmente importante que pudo sacar nuevamente el sujeto que fue en su mejor época.

 **Erza** : Entonces, ¿no nos destruirás? –Con algo de duda por lo que pudiera decir, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole un alivio que no había tenido antes-

 **Estela** : Como candidata, mi labor será destruir especialmente planetas no habitados para que puedan nacer planetas que si puedan. Pero del que no destruya su mundo no quiere decir que todo quedara como si nada.

 **Erza** : ¿Castigaras a Xeno por desobedecerte?

 **Estela** : Ya fue castigado con este enfrentamiento de prueba. Si en verdad hubiera querido matarlo, todo hubiera terminado con un simple movimiento. –Con lo dicho, la perspectiva del poder que poseía ella se elevó en la cabeza de Erza- Me llevare a Xeno porque en verdad lo necesito, es un poderoso guerrero el cual podrá luchar junto a mi universo en el torneo.

 **Erza** : ¿Volveremos a verlo?

 **Estela** : Todo depende del resultado del torneo ya que no podría decirte si yo misma sobreviva. –Mira al namekiano- Es casi hora de irnos, sería mejor que las sacaras. –Asintiendo, saca una capsula la cual coloca en el suelo con lo que un pequeño destello después se revelara que eran 6 esferas de color anaranjado-

 **Erza** : Son las mismas esferas que estaban en la nave de Xeno. –Recibiendo atención del namekiano, sus heridas desaparecían de su cuerpo- Nunca supe que eran.

 **Estela** : Son esferas del dragón, poderosos artículos en mi universo los cuales cumplen deseo. –En la palma de su mano aparece una esfera- Pero si se juntan todas. –Al juntarse, las esferas brillaron con lo que un rayo amarillo salió de ellas en dirección al cielo, oscureciéndolo mientras las nibes aparecían a su costado-

-Ante el espectáculo, Titania observo que aquel rayo se retorcía entre las nubes mientras ganaba grosor hasta que un rugido resonó en el aire y aquel rayo se convirtió en un largo dragón oriental de un color metálico en su escamas que daban un brillo de los colores característicos de cada uno del equipo, con su apariencia parecida a Shenlong, la diferencia estaba en el poder y que este tenía ciertos rasgos más salvajes-

 **Zerlik** : Shenlog Celestial, es bueno ver que estas en buenas condiciones. –Elogiando a su creación, el poderoso dragón observa a su creador-

 **Shenlong** : El gusto es mío, creador. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte nuevamente? –Con su noble y basta voz, pregunta a sus invocadores-

 **Estela** : Haremos 3 deseos y otra cosa, espero que eso este en tus capacidades. –Desapareciendo su báculo, el poderoso dragón voltea a verla-

 **Shenlong** : Estela-sama, cualquier cosa que este en mi capacidad será posible, por favor, pida su deseo.

 **Estela** : Deseo que repares en este mundo todo el daño que ha causado todo individuo de nuestro universo salvo unas cosas.

 **Shenlong** : Percibo que un mundo fue destruido en un plano distinto a este, ¿también desea que sea reparado junto a todos los trillones de seres pensantes que lo habitaban? –Ella asiente- Si realizo tal deseo, ocupara gran parte de mi poder y sólo podré cumplir uno más.

 **Estela** : Entonces toma de mis reservas. –Con la aprobación, sus ojos rojos brillaron con lo que todo el daño causado, las muertes y la destrucción fue completamente restaurado tanto en este mundo como en Edolas-

 **Shenlong** : Se ha cumplido, ¿Cuál es el siguiente deseo?

 **Estela** : Elimina todo vestigio de Ki inculcado en estos seres. Tal poder no es recomendado que esté al alcance de sus manos. –Viendo al grupo de magos que poco a poco recuperaban la conciencia, miro a la maga celestial- Aunque haya talento, preferiría no arriesgarme.

-Asintiendo, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente siendo que todo aquel poseedor de Ki sintió un vacío en su cuerpo, siendo Erza quien pudo ser consciente de ello-

 **Erza** : Pero… fue un regalo que Xeno nos dio. –Defendiendo lo que ya se les había arrebatado, media sus palabras frente a ella-

 **Estela** : Has visto las capacidades que posee el dominio del Ki, ¿acaso quieres que este mundo cuente con potenciales amenazas?

 **Erza** : Si eso pasa, nosotros estaremos ahí para detenerlo. –Decidida, mira directamente a la saiyan sin dudar de lo que decía- Somos Fairy Tail y hemos enfrentado amenazas que ponían en riesgo a todos.

 **Zerlik** : Pero nunca a un poder completamente diferente, ¿creen que pueden contar algo así?

 **Erza** : Seguimos aquí, ¿no es así, Estela-sama? –Mirándola, ella da una sonrisa como si estuviera jugando un poco con su suerte, pero no era ese el caso-

 **Estela** : Si es así, entonces cambiaré las cosas. –Mira al dragón invocado- Como mi tercer deseo, quiero que este mundo también se rija bajo las reglas de mi universo.

 **Shenlong** : ¿Podría especificarse, Estela-sama?

 **Estela** : Que todo individuo pueda controlar el Ki, pero que sólo unos pocos con la habilidad o el talento puedan desarrollarlo. –Vuelve su mirada a la maga- Tómalo como un gesto de amistad por la unión que tienes con mi amigo.

 **Shenlong** : Su último deseo será concedido. –Dando un rugido mientras abría la boca, una serie de ondas traslucidas se propagan por todo el planeta- Mi trabajo está hecho, ¿cuál era la última cosa que querías de mí?

 **Estela** : Ocupo que te quedes quieto uno pocos minutos o segundos, sólo serán unos sutiles cambios. –Mira al namek- Zerlik, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Asintiendo, se acerca a la base de las esferas donde brotaba el poder siendo que el dragón voltea a verlo mientras él extiende su mano-

 **Zerlik** : Mi shenlong, vamos a cambiar tus reglas para este mundo. –Tanto el dragón como la maga pusieron caras de dudas-

 **Shenlong** : No comprendo.

 **Estela** : Es simple, has sido nuestro dragón simbólico de nuestro equipo, pero gracias a que la esfera de Fi perdió su poder y nosotros ya no somos un equipo, sería un desperdicio dejarte sin cumplir lo que sabes hacer.

 **Zerlik** : Te quedaras en este mundo y tendrás reglas parecidas a las del Shenlong de la tierra.

 **Estela** : Sólo cumplirás únicamente 3 deseos, no puedes pedir más o cambiarlos cuando ya los pediste.

 **Zerlik** : Tendrá que pasar un año para que puedas volver a cumplir un deseo, y cuando pase, las esferas se dispersarán por todo el mundo.

 **Estela** : Afectar a seres divinos contara 2 deseos, a su vez que no podrás dañar a individuos que sobrepasen el nivel de tu creador. –Mira a su amigo- Si sobrevivimos al torneo, te espera un arduo entrenamiento junto a Bizil.

 **Zerlik** : Lo supuse… Otra regla es que no podrás revivir a nadie que haya muerto de forma natural, más de 2 veces o si no quiere.

 **Estela** : El rango del deseo influirá en la cantidad que puedas cumplir, eso lo dejare a tu criterio.

 **Zerlik** : Eso sería todo, Estela-san podrá una barrera en las esferas para que no puedan ser destruidas por alguien que no pueda sobrepasar su nivel. –Mira a su creación- Esperemos que este mundo sea digno te tal poder.

 **Shenlong** : Fue un honor poder ser creador por seres como ustedes, cumpliré mi deber y les deseo suerte en su camino. –Volviéndose luz, su cuerpo volvió a las esferas las cuales 6 se elevaron por los cielos y estas fueron disparadas en direcciones diferentes-

 **Estela** : Tengan esta como regalo. –Lanzándole la esfera la cual se volvió opaca, la maga la atrapa- Al juntar las siete, pides con modales que salga y te cumpla un deseo. –Tomando el cuerpo de su amigo aun inconsciente, se llevaban poco a poco- Es un mundo realmente interesante, espero que no lo destruyan si es que volvemos.

 **Erza** : ¿Volverán?

 **Estela** : Como dije, todo depende de cómo juguemos nuestras cartas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. –Con un gesto de despedida, fueron envueltos en rayos multicolores que terminaron poder consumirlo y desaparecer de este universo-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, puede leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisar.

►Comenten qué les pareció o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…

Hasta pronto.

24/07/19


	26. Capítulo 26 (final)

**Capítulo final de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón.**

 **Arco:** Isla Tenrou.

 **Título:** **«** La unión de la familia **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Saben, desde el primer día que publique el primer capítulo, pensaba que esto era sólo un pequeño proyecto de una idea fugaz que tuve cuando estaba jugando al Xenoverse 2. Todo empezando con un: «¿Qué pasaría si estuviera ahí?».**

 **Siendo fanático de Fairy Tail y como era una creación mía, las ideas crecieron cuando miraba el numero de lectores que había pr capítulo.**

 **Es cierto, había momentos en los cuales reducía mucho el contenido de los capítulos, pero actualmente estoy viendo mis errores y gracias a ellos he aprendido.**

 **Pero hemos llegado al final de esta historia, muchas cosas habían pasado por mi mente reescribir los capítulos para darles un nuevo formato, pero decidí dejarlas así.**

 **Tuve muchas cosas, ayuda, momentos donde no tenía inspiración y otro donde se veía el entusiasmo al escribirlo. Siendo que el entusiasmo sigue presente, este será el final de la primera temporada y pronto saldrá la segunda donde intentare nuevas ideas y conceptos para darle una mejor dinámica.**

 **Hasta entonces, está historia estará concluida y en pausa hasta nuevo aviso, siendo que será otra historia la secuela.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- -:** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV

► *** *:** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ /:** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **():** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _o_ _técnicas_ _ **.**_

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[]:** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Estela** : El rango del deseo influirá en la cantidad que puedas cumplir, eso lo dejare a tu criterio.

 **Zerlik** : Eso sería todo, Estela-san podrá una barrera en las esferas para que no puedan ser destruidas por alguien que no pueda sobrepasar su nivel. –Mira a su creación- Esperemos que este mundo sea digno te tal poder.

 **Shenlong** : Fue un honor poder ser creador por seres como ustedes, cumpliré mi deber y les deseo suerte en su camino. –Volviéndose luz, su cuerpo volvió a las esferas las cuales 6 se elevaron por los cielos y estas fueron disparadas en direcciones diferentes-

 **Estela** : Tengan esta como regalo. –Lanzándole la esfera la cual se volvió opaca, la maga la atrapa- Al juntar las siete, pides con modales que salga y que te cumpla tus deseos. –Tomando el cuerpo de su amigo aun inconsciente, se elevan poco a poco- Es un mundo realmente interesante, espero que no lo destruyan si es que volvemos.

 **Erza** : ¿Volverán?

 **Estela** : Como dije, todo depende de cómo juguemos nuestras cartas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. –Con un gesto de despedida, fueron envueltos en rayos multicolores que terminaron poder consumirlo y desapareciéndolos de este universo-

 **Continuamos** …

-Todos los participantes de la isla se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, manteniéndose en un silencio incomodo, pero necesario para la situación la cual acabaron de vivir-

-Pensando cada quien en la exagerada cantidad de información que paso no hace unas horas, la incredibilidad era lo único que venía como idea para justificarlo todo-

 **Juvia** : Entonces… ¿Xeno-san ya no está en este mundo? –Siendo la primera en hacer una pregunta, nadie volteo a verla o inclusive parecer mostrar interés en responderle- Chicos…

 **Lucy** : Así es Juvia, Xeno fue derrotado y llevado nuevamente a su mundo. –Sin muchos ánimos, contesta a su amiga- Y según lo que nos dijo Erza, hay posibilidad que nunca volvamos a verlo otra vez.

 **Mirajane** : Eso no es justo, Xeno-san es también nuestro amigo, ella simplemente no podía venir y llevárselo. –Con algo de defensiva, expreso su sentimiento por su amigo alejado-

 **Gray** : Créeme, ella tenía más que el poder para llevárselo. –Con su mano temblorosa, la sensación de todo el dolor sentido aun recorría su cuerpo- Y pensar que el motivo por el cual nos permitió vivir fue para divertirse.

 **Elfman** : Si hubiéramos atacado todos juntos al 100%, tal vez…

 **Gajeel** : ¿Tal vez qué? ¿Acaso crees que podíamos ganarle? –Interrumpiéndolo, asiente el corpulento mago cambia formas al mago de hierro- Un lindo pensamiento, aunque imposible.

 **Elfman** : Si lo hubiéramos intentado, tal vez pudiera haber funcionado.

 **Levy** : No lo creo… -Miran a la maga escritora- Con lo que nos contó Zerlik-san, Xeno en su máximo poder es más poderoso que todos los magos del planeta juntos. Y aun con todo ese poder, Xeno no es nada comparado al poder divino que posee ella.

 **Cana** : ¿Cómo puede existir algo como ella? Es ridículo que exista tanto poder almacenado en algo tan pequeño.

 **Lucy** : Las apariencias engañan más de lo que unos piensan… lo mismo pensamos de Xeno, es más, también lo pensamos cuando peleamos contra magos de este mundo.

 **Cana** : Ese no sería el caso, Xeno era el pináculo de poder que se había puesto nuestro mundo, su mera presencia era suficiente para hacer retroceder a todos, pero cuando ella llego, toda idea de poder se había desplomado.

 **Makarov** : Creo que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo pensando en los acontecimientos que pasaron. –Terminando su meditación, se levanta de su asiento improvisado- Por todo lo sucedido, sería mejor volver al gremio y esperar a que pase algo de tiempo para que podamos volver a hacer los exámenes.

 **Natsu** : Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿no podríamos seguir?

 **Makarov** : Dime, Natsu, ¿te sientes por lo menos capaz de poder seguir? –Pensativo, no termino- Y si es así, ¿crees que el resto estaría listo? –Sin poder contestar eso, su entusiasmo decayó- No lo tomes para mal, pero es momento de que regresemos.

 **Happy** : Descuida Natsu, en la siguiente lograras ser un mago clase S. –Todos Siguieron su camino mientras una figura estaba sentada a la distancia mientras sostenía un arma entre sus manos-

-Su hoja carmesí estaba brillando pese a no poder sacarle filo o lustrarla como solía hacerlo con el resto de armas y armaduras que poseía. La empuñadura, aunque dura, era confortable y daba la capacidad para no soltar el arma tan a la ligera-

-Sin muchos ánimos, movía la espada de odio de un lado a otro mientras su reflejo se veía en el filo cristalino-

 **Erza** : Xeno… -Como un sutil susurro, el recuerdo de los acontecimientos y la pelea estaban marcados en su mente provocando que temblara sutilmente su brazo que empuñaba la espada-

 **Lucy** : ¿Erza, estas bien? –Tomando su atención, mira a su rubia amiga- Ya estamos por irnos de la isla, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

 **Erza** : Sí, ya voy… -Sin ánimos, se levanta de su lugar para ir en dirección a la costa a paso lento-

 **Lucy** : Veo que tampoco estas bien. –Llegando a su lado, intenta hablar con su amiga- Puedes decirme lo que te pasa.

 **Erza** : Nada, estoy bien…

 **Lucy** : Erza, tú no eres así. No eres callada o dudosa, algo te está atormentando y nuevamente quieres cargar con ese peso aun cuando estamos nosotros para ayudarte. –Enfatizando con la carga que llevo cuando estaban en la torre del cielo, no podía negar su terquedad-

 **Erza** : Como todos, es por Xeno con la pelea que tuvo contra ella.

 **Lucy** : Si te atormenta que no pudiéramos hacer nada, no tienes por qué sentirte así, después de todo, no teníamos oportunidad contra ella.

 **Erza** : Eso lo sé, después de que vimos en los recuerdos de Xeno, el poder que vimos de ella no sería nada a comparación de ahora. –Aprieta sus puños y con ello la empuñadura- Esta espada que me dio Xeno, tenía el poder para matarlo.

 **Lucy** : Lo sé, lo demostraste cuando peleamos contra él y le cortaste un pedazo de su cola.

 **Erza** : A lo que quiero llegar, es que ni aun con un arma de este calibre bajo nuestro mando, no fuimos más que un estorbo para la pelea que tuvo que pasar Xeno. –Tocan su abdomen donde el rayo que había usado la saiyan la había perforado- Si no hubiéramos sido tan débiles, no hubiéramos sido un estorbo.

 **Lucy** : Aun si tuviéramos un poder por lo menos aceptable para sus parámetros, el que Xeno le tenga miedo es un recordatorio que nos dice que no debemos pelear o ser enemigo de ella.

 **Erza** : Aun así, debíamos de ayudar a un amigo en apuros, no causarle problemas.

 **Lucy** : Xeno es alguien realmente increíble. –Un comentario fuera de lo que estaban hablando, decidió no decir nada- Aun sabiendo que no podía contra ella y que era una responsabilidad enorme, peleo para que nosotros pudiéramos tener un futuro y poder seguir con su legado.

 **Erza** : Lo sé… -Recordando el momento donde estaba herida, su amigo quien estaba peor se puso frente a ella como una muralla que la protegería aun cuando su vida estaba en juego. Y pese a todo su dolor, mantuvo su preocupación y su sonrisa frente a ella- Por eso lo admiro.

 **Lucy** : Entonces debemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros para no hacer ver que todo lo que nos enseñó no fe un desperdicio. –Con determinación, aprieta su puño con entusiasmo- Además, ahora sabemos que podemos mejorar todavía más.

 **Erza** : Tienes razón, él no quisiera vernos tristes después de todo lo que él hizo. –Enfundando su espada, ya habían llegado a la costa- Daré lo mejor de mí y hare que ustedes también lo hagan.

 **Lucy** : Esa es la Erza que conozco. –Mira al resto de magos los cuales estaban conversando mientras otros preparaban el barco para zarpar- Vuelvo, iré a hablar con alguien rápido. –Alejándose, deja a su amiga la cual no duro mucho tiempo sola-

 **Makarov** : Veo que Lucy pudo ayudarte a que estuvieras mejor, es un alivio verte tranquila.

 **Erza** : Gracias maestro, ahora encontré un motivo por el cual seguir.

 **Makarov** : ¿Podría saber cuál es ese motivo?

 **Erza** : Volverme más fuerte para que nadie más tenga que pelear o sufrir.

 **Makarov** : Un pensamiento noble, pero con ciertas demandas para ti. ¿Estarás dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de los demás?

 **Erza** : Lo haré, aun cuando el camino sea tedioso y el pensamiento de rendirme me atormente.

 **Makarov** : No hablo de dar tu vida como tal, hablo de que darás toda tu vida. Tus planes futuros podrán ser cambiado por este nuevo camino, nuevas experiencias podrán nunca ser experimentadas por seguir con una rutina de entrenamiento y tus ideas de familia se cancelarán por estar al tanto de los demás.

 **Erza** : Conozco los riesgos y los tomare.

 **Makarov** : Si eso es lo que deseas no me opondré en tú decisión, sólo prométeme que te cuidaras.

 **Erza** : Lo prometo. –Dice mientras la gran mayoría ya estaba adentrándose al barco- Es una lástima lo de los exámenes.

 **Makarov** : Lo sé, esto retrasara varías cosas, pero es mejor que todos estén bien. –Cuando ya estaban por subir, una vasta sombra opaco la luz del sol por encima de ellos- Pero, ¿qué…? –Y con ello, un estruendo se escuchó-

-Un sonoro estruendo que estaba por encima de ellos aturdió y ensordeció a todos por lo que se taparon sus oídos para minimizar el impacto sónico. Cuando este había acabado, aquella sombra negra se acercaba a la isla mostrando un cuerpo completamente negro con un par de alas del mismo color con patrones oscuros-

-Aterrizando de golpe, la fuerza del impacto sacudió la tierra mientras una fuerte corriente de aire sacudía el barco el cual estaba abordado-

-Alzando su cabeza sobre la nube de polvo que había provocado, revelo a un imponente dragón de escamas superiores negras con patrones celestes, sus alas en puntas combinaban con el mazo parecido a lanza que estaba en la punta de su cola-

-Con sus ojos blanco irradiantes de poder, el dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia, hizo presencia-

-Con su corpulento y poderoso cuerpo, el simple movimiento de sus alas basto para empujar nuevamente a todo quienes estuviese a su alcance-

 **Gajeel** : No puede ser verdad… -Atónico, se levantó del barco el cual había en callado cuando las olas lo regresaron a la orilla- Debe de ser una maldita broma.

 **Wendy** : Un dragón real… -Con su cuerpo quieto, no despego su mirada del dragón negro-

 **Natsu** : Así que todavía hay dragones vivos… -Un sentimiento muy ligero y distante de alivio invadió su cuerpo, pero sus instintos de peligro volvieron-

-Encorvando su cuerpo, parecía inhalar para luego soltar un poderoso rugido el cual despedazo la tierra en una gran zanja la cual hizo que el barco fuera destruido y que todos quienes estaban dentro salieran disparados a varias partes-

 **Cana** : Sobrevivimos a la ira de dioses de otros mundos, ahora sigue un monstruo de estas tierras… ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?

 **Makarov** : ¡¿Qué creen que hacen ahí tirados?! ¡Muévanse, ahora! –Tomando la atención de sus hijos, salieron rápido del shock para empezar a correr-

 **Erza** : Maestro, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –Corriendo junto al resto de magos, Acnologia simplemente se alzó nuevamente al aire para perseguirlos y atormentar sus corazones-

 **Makarov** : Ustedes corran. –Deteniéndose, tira su camiseta al suelo- Yo les daré tiempo para que puedan huir o esconderse. –Envolviendo su cuerpo en un brillo amarillento, empezó a ganar volumen y con ello tamaño hasta estar casi a la par con el dragón-

 **Erza** : ¡Maestro! –Su grito tomo la atención de sus compañeros los cuales se detuvieron-

 **Makarov** : ¡¿Qué crees que hace?¡ ¡Sigan!

 **Erza** : ¡Lo matara! –La mera idea de tener esa misma sensación el mismo día no le gustaba para nada- ¡Déjenos ayudarle!

 **Makarov** : No, esto es algo que haré por todos ustedes… Quien diría que pasaría lo mismo que hizo Xeno en tan poco tiempo. –Golpeando sus puños, toma del cuello al dragón quien quedo aparentemente inmóvil por el agarre del titán-

 **Lucy** : ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

 **Makarov** : Ya no está Xeno, por lo tanto, ahora es seguro que mueran. –Gruñe por el esfuerzo de mantener a raya a Acnologia- Es mi deber darles una vida.

 **Gray** : ¡¿Acaso será una vida saber que lo dejamos morir?!

 **Makarov** : Entonces comprendo mejor lo que siente Xeno por su perdida. –Incrustando sus pies en el suelo, alza al dragón para estrellarlo a una cadena de rocas- ¡Esto ya no está en discusión, corran y sigan viviendo!

-Sin más que dolor en sus corazones, el resto de magos salieron corriendo por la isla dejando a su padre adoptivo y amado maestro quien lucharía un combate el cual no se garantizaba su supervivencia-

-Levantándose del suelo, se mostró en su pecho un hundimiento parecido a un golpe seguido de marcas de una explosión y en varias escamas de su rostro estaban varias fisuras-

 **Makarov** : *Parece que tuvo un combate peligroso, pero… ¿quién podría igualar su poder? * -Con eso en mente, un simple individuo llego a su mente, dándole a entender que no era alguien con su mismo poder, sino con más. Cosa que formo una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro- Veo que enfrentaste a Xeno.

-Ante la mención de aquel sujeto el cual lo hizo pasar un momento humillante, la ira empezó a hervir en su escamado cuerpo-

 **Makarov** : No te culpo, yo también pelee contra él y sólo estoy aquí porque tuve mucha suerte… parece ser que tú también la tuviste. –Lanzándose contra el dragón, fue muy lento para ver el coletazo se aproximaba hacía él, cosa que no pudo esquivar-

-Cayendo al suelo, un vasto peso cayó encima de su pecho comprimiéndolo. Con una de sus manos, extendió sus garras las cuales tomaron la carne del mago santo el cual dio un grito de dolor cuando fue levantado y azotado contra el suelo antes de ser lanzado él contra un costado de la isla siendo donde perdería su forma de gigante-

-Con sus fauces emitiendo vapor, el calor cercano a ellos era evidentes. Pero era peor que el objetivo era él-

 **Makarov** : Adelante, por lo menos sé que pude darles tiempo para que se escondieran de ti… Además, no tengo miedo. Ya he mirado a un verdadero monstruo a los ojos. –Cabreando aún más a Acnologia, se iba a abalanzar con sus fauces abiertas no sin antes algo golpeara su rostro-

 **Natsu** : ¡Largo de nuestra isla! –En la base de su pie el cual lo estaba golpeando, un resplandor ardiente estallo- _¡Estallido del Dragón de 4 Estrellas de Fuego!_ –Lanzado a un costado, el dragón del apocalipsis es envuelto en fuego donde fue golpeado-

 **Makarov** : ¡¿Qué crees que están haciendo?! ¡Les dije que huyeran!

 **Natsu** : Eso nunca, no después de que ellos dijeran lo contrario. –Señalando a lado, un resplandor amarillo envuelto en rayos estaba saltando por encima de las copas de los arboles-

 **Laxus** : ¡Nadie se mete con Fairu Tail! –Dando un giro, la electricidad de su cuerpo se juntó en sus manos _\- ¡Corte Eléctrico del Dragón de Rayo!_ -Como una tajada, otro golpea ataco al dragón envolviéndolo en rayos-

 **Makarov** : ¡Laxus! ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?! –Mira a su nieto el cual llego a su lado-

 **Laxus** : Quien sabría responder eso sería aquel viejo. –Nuevamente señalando, múltiples explosiones tomaron el cuerpo del dragón el cual fue consumido por la tierra-

-Cayendo e intentando salir, múltiples ataques mágicos empezaron a dificultarle el camino hasta que una figura camino hasta el maestro-

 **Makarov** : ¡Gildarts! ¡¿Cómo es que estas vivo?!

 **Gildarts** : Eso no lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es que desperté en aquel lugar donde Xeno me asesino. Me sentía como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, pero lo más raro fue que alguien estaba esperándome.

 **Makarov** : ¿Sabes quién era?

 **Gildarts** : No, pero dice ser conocido de Xeno. También me dio un breve resumen de lo que estaba por pasar y abrió una especie de fisura en el espacio el cual me transporto al lugar donde estaba Laxus para luego aparecer en la isla en el momento en que apareció el dragón.

 **Makarov** : Entonces, ¿no presenciaron el combate?

 **Laxus** : Si te refieres a brisco cambio que se sintió en todo el planeta, sí... Viejo, ¿acaso fue el demonio quien lo hizo?

 **Makarov** : No, él fue sólo una pequeña parte. Quien lo hizo fue alguien por mucho más poderoso que Xeno. –Un leve escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los recién llegados-

 **Gildarts** : Las preguntas será para después, ahora debemos de salir de la isla. –Aun con el continuo ataque mágico, el poderoso dragón sacudió nuevamente sus alas con lo que alejo a los magos- ¿Tienen alguna idea?

 **Makarov** : Los ataques mágicos parecen que no pueden dañarlo mucho.

 **Natsu** : Pero los ataques de Ki si pueden. –Mirando al mago de fuego, decidió repetir otro ataque- _¡Daga Espiral del Dragón de 4 Estrellas de Fuego!_ –Tal cual perforador, la lanza de fuego atraviesa una de las alas del dragón dejando un pequeño pero notable hueco al rojo vivo-

-Los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver que ese ataque pudo dañarlo, pero fue aún más al ver que Natsu cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba y sudaba-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

 **Natsu** : No lo sé, me siento muy cansado de repente…

 **Erza** : Es por el deseo. –La maga escarlata aterriza con su armadura de Rueda del Cielo- Ella deseo que ninguno de nosotros tuviéramos nada de Ki, pero luego deseo que todos tuviéramos Ki.

 **Natsu** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Erza** : Ella literalmente reseteo nuestras reservas de Ki, pero no la habilidad de hacer los ataques. -Apunta con su espada al dragón quien estaba atacando sin sentido a la isla- Tenemos poco Ki el cual puede dañarlo, debemos de pensar en un ataque que pueda derrotarlo.

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué tal si usamos los ataques que Xeno nos dio?

 **Erza** : No podemos usarlos, ya lo intenté.

 **Laxus** : ¿Ki, ataques de Xeno, poder dañarlo? Sí que han pasado muchas cosas desde de pelee contra él.

 **Natsu** : No peleas contra él, fuiste un saco de boxeo como lo fuimos todos.

 **Gildarts** : Hablando de él, donde se encuentra Xeno. Con él cercas, podremos derrotar al dragón fácilmente.

 **Erza** : Eso ya no se puede, Xeno volvió a su mundo cuando una amiga suya vino para llevarlo devuelta.

 **Gildarts** : Pero, él es lo más fuerte de este universo.

 **Erza** : Pero ella lo es en su universo. –Uniendo los cabos, Laxus pudo confirmar eso cuando 2 fuentes de poder extrañas estaban chocando, siendo una mayor a la otra- Lo único que quedo de Xeno fueron pocos regalos y su conocimiento.

 **Laxus** : Entonces usemos ese conocimiento.

 **Makarov** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Laxus** : Dicen que ya no tienen mucho de ese Ki del que hablan, pero qué tal si lo juntan todo para poder hacer esos ataques que él les dio. Tal vez pueda funcionar.

 **Erza** : Tal ve pueda funcionar, pero, ¿cuál ataque?

 **Gildarts** : Uno que sea especifico y que lo dañe seriamente. –Meditando un poco, a Titania se le vino a la mente algo cuando un gran pilar de hielo golpeo al dragón-

 **Erza** : Necesitamos a Lucy.

 **Laxus** : ¿A la rubia? ¿Ella que puede hacer?

 **Erza** : Más de lo que piensas, ella es la única que puede hacer el ataque que buscamos. –Sale corriendo en su ayuda- Pero ocuparemos tiempo.

 **Makarov** : Y te lo daremos, corre y búscala, Erza. –Asintiendo, los deja para encontrar a la maga celestial- Bien, ¿quién está listo para una segunda ronda?

 **Gildarts** : Ya me enfrenté a un demonio con poder universal, creo que el dragón es más fácil de hacerle daño.

 **Laxus** : No viaje hasta aquí por nada, viejo.

 **…**

-Mientras seguían corriendo y esquivando los bastaos ataques, los ataques mágicos y ciertos de Ki de muy pocos magos impactaban en el dragón causándole un nulo o muy reducido daño a sus defensivas escamas que lo cubrían completamente-

-Siendo una maga la cual lanzaba discos de energía pura en dirección del dragón, estos apenas rasgaban su dura piel por la considerable bajada de poder que había tenido-

 **Lucy** : Si sigue así, no podré pelear pronto. –Sintiendo el cansancio cada vez más cercas, una figura llego a su lado-

 **Erza** : Lucy, qué bien que te encuentro.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué pasa Erza?

 **Erza** : Descubrimos una manera de poder derrotarlo, pero te necesitamos a ti. –La toma de los hombros- Necesitamos que hagas el definitivo que nos enseñó Xeno.

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Qué?!

 **Erza** : Sabemos que Xeno nos advirtió de su poder, pero es la única manera.

 **Lucy** : Pero, Erza, ya no cuento con la misma cantidad de Ki que tenía antes, no creo poder realizarlo.

 **Erza** : Pero la que te enseño Xeno no ocupa de una vasta cantidad de KI, sino de un corazón puro.

 **Lucy** : Yo… hare lo que pueda.

 **Erza** : Gracias, nosotros estaremos dándote tiempo para que puedas hacerlo. –Apareciendo su espada carmesí, se aleja un poco- Contamos contigo. –Se aleja completamente para poder pelear-

-Alejándose a un lugar alto, una gran nube de polco y rocas se formó en donde estaba llevándose la contienda-

 **Lucy** : Muy bien Lucy, es momento en que te concentres, todos dependen de ti. –Con su mano en su pecho, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón que eran el resultado de tener una gran carga- No es momento de fallar.

-Dando unos suspiros para calmar su ritmo, despejo su mente de todo pensamiento negativo y dejo que su cuerpo se liberara de todo mal. Con ello, alzo sus brazos lentamente al cielo mientras cerraba sus ojos-

-Pero, nada. El Ki no se acumulaba en su cuerpo y por ello, el ataque no estaba formándose-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué pasa? –Perdiendo la postura, mira extrañada sus manos- Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que dijo Xeno que hiciéramos cuando la creáramos. –Aun con el ruido de los ataques y los gritos de dolor de sus amigos, la desesperación parecía volver a su cuerpo- ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Extendiendo sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo, seguía sin sentir el flujo de energía. Con el sudor recorriendo su frente y viendo lo que estaban pasando sus amigos para que ella pudiera realizarlo, rogaba en su mente a cualquier dios para que pudiera auxiliarlos-

 **Lucy** : *¡Por favor, necesitamos hacerla! * -Su corazón se torcía por ver al poderoso dragón arrasar con sus amigos poco a poco, y si eso pasa antes de que ella pudiera crearla, todo estaría acabado- *No quiero perder a mi familia, no quiero… sólo quiero cuidarlos* -Con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos cerrados, una sensación de un cálido y tranquilo sentimiento llenaron su cuerpo-

 **/** DBS Ost soundtrack Genkidama Theme orquesta sinfonica **/**

-Pequeñas motas de energía blanca y celeste salieron expedidas de gran parte de la isla para concentrarse en un punto ubicado por encima de las manos de la maga celestial-

-Abriendo sus ojos, la alegría recorrió su cuerpo cuando poco a poco una esfera blanquecina se formaba, emitiendo una leve luz blanca con azul celeste que iba ganando intensidad pese a su pequeño tamaño-

 **…**

-Con todos agotados hasta cierto punto, el área de combate estaba envuelta en una nube de polvo y rocas de gran tamaño los cuales ensombrecían el terreno daba un aire hostil-

-Acnologia estaba con su cuerpo sutilmente rasguñado por los ataques de Ki con magia de los magos los cuales estaban unos tirados y otros siendo sostenidos por unos que podían cargarlos-

 **Juvia** : Es el fin, ¿no es así? –Aferrándose al agarre del mago del hielo, dice mientras evita caer-

 **Gray** : No importa que tan poderoso sea, seguiremos luchando.

 **Erza** : Aun cuando tengamos que sacrificarnos, venceremos a este dragón. –Con su armadura rota en varias partes, su espada demoniaca dejo de estar deslumbrando para perder su brillo- ¿Qué?

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué paso Erza? –Con su cuerpo todavía más vendado, el resto de magos clase S tenían ciertas dudas-

 **Erza** : No lo sé maestro, pero no la siento como antes. –Sin previo aviso, la espada dejo el plano para ser llevada a su dimensión de bolsillo sin consentimiento de ella- ¿Qué demonios? –Esforzándose por invocarla, el resultado fue nulo- No puedo equipármela.

 **Makarov** : ¿Ya te había pasado antes? –Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el rugido ensordecedor del dragón negro los hizo regresar a su situación actual-

-Entonces, el dragón seso su rugido para voltear su basta cabeza a un costado. Los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron con la duda hasta que desde la nube de polvo un rayo de luz celeste rompió la oscuridad mientras era seguido por otros-

-Aquella luz blanca celestial fue acompañada de un ruido vibrante, como si fuera el mismo ruido que daba la naturaleza en tranquilidad. Todos los corazones de Fairy Tail sintieron una extraña sensación de conformidad y protección cuando la luz ganaba terreno hasta revelarse completamente-

-Desde una parte elevada, una chica de cabello rubio, mantenía sus brazos elevados por encima de su cuerpo mientras una descomunal esfera de energía azul con blanco se había terminado de formar-

-Aquellos que conocían la técnica sintieron una sensación se satisfacción y agradecimiento porque la había formado, pero era un caso opuesto al poderoso dragón quien estaba momentáneamente hipnotizado por aquella fuente de poder-

 **Lucy** : Gracias chicos por su tiempo, es hora de terminar con esto. –Con su ceño fruncido, el suelo por debajo de ella se movía en forma de tornado mientras poco a poco se destruía- ¡Esta es la _Genkidama_! –Clavando sus pies en el poco suelo que había, la imponente esfera vital fue lanzada en dirección a Acnologia-

-Aun con una velocidad lenta, tomo rápido camino en dirección a su objetivo el cual se había levantado en sus 2 patas traseras con lo que, al colocar sus manos en la esfera, la idea que tenía de detenerla con su simple fuerza física se desvaneció-

-Sorprendido, fue poco a poco empujado por la Genkidama la cual empezó a calentar y destruir levemente las escamas y garras de sus manos para una mayor sorpresa del dragón-

-Pese a su gran fuerza, el definitivo se inmutaba con todo su esfuerzo y mientras era consumido lentamente, la oportunidad que tenía de escapar ya no era factible. Gruñendo, su cuerpo se encorvo para atrás mientras era enterrado -

 **Cana** : ¡Lo está logrando! –Con sus heridas visibles, se mantuvo aun parada para ver el espectáculo que pasaba- ¡En verdad lo está logrando!

 **Mirajane** : Así que esta es la _Genkidama_. –Sus ojos azules se regocijaban por el brillo-

 **Lissana** : ¿Genki… qué? –Mira curiosa a su hermana mayor-

 **Mirajane** : _Genkidama_ , un poderoso definitivo de naturaleza ofensiva y positiva de gran poder el cual acumula la energía de los seres vivos y el ambiente para poder ser creada. –Aun con los rugidos del dragón presentes, el lugar se sentía tranquilo- Sólo un corazón puro puede formarla.

 **Lissana** : Pienso que fue Xeno quien se las enseño, ¿verdad?

 **Mirajane** : Sólo nos enseñó cómo hacerlas, más nunca las practicamos. Pero, es un alivio que Lucy pudiera hacerla a la primera y aun mejor una de ese tamaño.

 **Elfman** : ¡Ese es un ataque de hombres! –Con su puño cerrado en alto, desiste cuando el dolor vuelve a hacerse presente-

 **Evergreen** : ¡Idiota! No tienes la fuerza para moverte. –Dándole un leve golpe, el resto de magos seguía viendo-

 **Gildarts** : Oye, maestro, tengo una pequeña duda. –Acercándose a Makarov, este asiente- ¿Siempre había poseído Xeno ataques como estos?

 **Makarov** : Así es, siempre ha contado con un gran arsenal de técnicas únicas y devastadoras. –Mira a su nieto- Inclusive, más poderosos que los que uso contra ti, Laxus.

 **Laxus** : Entonces siempre estuvo conteniéndose… No sé si agradecerle o sentirme frustrado por no ser nada para él. –Cruzado de brazos, formula una pregunta- Y… ¿cuánto tenemos que esperar para que lo derrote?

 **Makarov** : Eso ni yo lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que podría ser… -Justo antes de que terminara, un estruendo lleno el lugar con lo que taparon sus oídos-

-Estando acorralado, su mandíbula empezó a acumular energía propia con lo que otro ruido retumbante acompañado de una luz parecida a la _Genkidama_ se formaba en las fauces del dragón-

-Y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un poderoso rugido fue expulsado y con ello la _Genkidama_ fue puesta marcha atrás ganando un quejido por parte de la maga celestial-

 **Charles** : ¡¿Se supone que esto deba de pasar?! –Incrédula, el cuerpo de Acnologia salía de la esfera mostrando varios signos de daño-

 **Wendy** : ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder aun con un ataque de Xeno?

 **Gray** : Es porque no fue Xeno quien lo hizo, sino Lucy. –Todos observaron que la joven chica se arrodillaba aun con sus brazos extendidos intentando no ceder ante la fuerza- ¡No podrá sola! –Sale corriendo en su dirección-

-Ante el impacto de lo que pasa, sus mentes volvieron cuando alguien más grito-

 **Natsu** : ¡No sé queden como idiotas viendo, Lucy nos necesita! –Ante la declaración, todos salieron en dirección de la maga para poder ayudarle-

 **…**

 **Lucy** : Esto sí que es difícil. –Siendo empujada al suelo, el definitivo que había usado estaba siendo mandado en su contra- Pensé que sería fácil, que ilusa de mi parte. –Apretando sus dientes, la carga de la esfera se redujo en cierto grado- ¿Qué?

 **Gray** : ¿Creíste que te dejarías sola? –Con sus brazos extendidos, el poco poder mágico que poseía y el Ki que aún tenía salían de su cuerpo-

 **Juvia** : ¡Ahhhh! ¡Gray-sama se vio tan genial cuando dijo eso!

 **Levy** : Descuida Lucy, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

 **Mirajane** : Hasta el final.

 **Elfman** : No es de hombres dejar a sus amigos con toda la carga.

 **Happy** : ¡Ay sir!

 **Wendy** : Estamos juntos en esto como una familia.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Pensaste que te dejaría todo el crédito de derrotar a este dragón?, no lo creo.

 **Makarov** : Deja que te ayudemos en esto, nadie estará solo.

 **Gildarts** : Me trae sentimientos encontrados estar de nuevo en la dirección de uno de los ataques de Xeno, pero será una gran experiencia ayudar con uno.

 **Laxus** : Entiendo cómo te sientes.

 **Charles** : Dejen de hablar y sigan empujando.

 **Erza** : Esta ves iremos con todo.

 **Natsu** : Fairy Tail nunca se rinde, especialmente cuando estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros. –Con su sonrisa en rostro, todos los miembros presentes (y más.) dieron un grito por el esfuerzo realzado aun cuando el ataque estaba tan cercas de ellos-

 **Lucy** : Gracias a todos. –Sonriendo, llego un punto en el que la _Genkidama_ fue envuelta en un aura dorada tenue que no fue vista por nadie momento antes de que pasara lo impensable-

-Llegando al límite de su tiempo existiendo, el rugido de Acnologia termino por romper el definitivo provocando una vasta explosión que se expandió por toda la isla-

-Los barcos del consejo de magia que habían vuelto a la isla después de haber sido empujados por la pelea de los aparentes dioses, vieron una poderosa explosión la cual sacudió el océano y las nubes cercanas, de hecho, todo individuo vio el escenario-

-Dejando un cráter como residuo, el agua del océano empezó a llenarlo y con ello una figura surgió elevándose en el cielo, su cuerpo completamente herido y con partes rotas o faltantes eran una demostración de la fuerza que tenía el definitivo-

-Dando un rugido, salió del lugar volando a duras penas-

-Fue en ese momento donde la isla sagrada y varios miembros de Fairy Tail sucumbieron y desaparecieron del mapa-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-» y si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» ( Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Comenten qué les tienen o sin tienen una duda.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

03/08/19


	27. Capítulo 27 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 27 de FT y DBS. –En busca de la Super Esfera del Dragón (2da Temporada)-**

 **Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.  
 **Título:**

 **Título:** **«** El experimento comienza **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Seré breve y claro, era un desastre mi computadora con todos los archivos de las historias además de que no estaba tan conforme con lo que llevaba y sentía que le faltaba algo.**

 **Así que decidí empezarla de nuevo antes de que comenzaran las cosas planeadas que se me vayan ocurriendo. Una posible duda es que por qué no mejor actualice en la otra historia, bueno, se debe a que aquí tenía muy pocos capítulos y esta nueva temporada tendrá más hasta la llegada de la tercera.**

 **Dejare la otra activa mientras aquí se seguirá actualizando.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

► **Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **[** Año X772, Ciudad de Crocus, Reino de Fiore **]**

 **-** En una clara noche donde la luz de la luna estaba a medias por estar en su cuarto menguante, un cuarto perteneciente a un hospital del más alto grado de la ciudad estaba como residencia de una pequeña e inocente niña quien estaba acostada en una cama amplia y bien cuidada con muchas decoraciones y regalos de alto valor **-**

-Con una pequeña lámpara hecha de una lacrima blanca, esta iluminaba sutilmente la habitación vacía mientras aquella joven criatura estaba leyendo un pequeño libro infantil el cual era un pequeño pasatiempo suyo desde que fue internada-

-En ello, la puerta de su habitación es abierta lentamente mostrando a un joven hombre fornido de estatura media de cabello ondulado oscuro que vestía una armadura plateada entra sutilmente al cuarto-

 **Arcadios** : Princesa, es algo tarde para que siga leyendo, los médicos aconsejaron que duerma para que tenga fuerzas al día siguiente. –Pese a su aspecto serio, sólo era un caparazón el cual ocultaba su preocupada alma- Se lo recomiendo.

 **Hisui** : Pero es muy aburrido estar sin poder hacer nada. –Aun sin guardar el libro, un leve puchero se formó en su joven rostro-

 **Arcadios** : Princesa, es por su propio bien el cual debe de estar aquí, pero le puedo asegurar que pronto podremos salir de aquí y le prometeré que haremos lo que le guste. –Intentando apaciguar a la joven princesa, su cometido estaba cumpliéndose-

 **Hisui** : ¡¿De verdad?! –Con un brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda, guardo su libro en un estante que estaba a su lado- Espero que ese día llegue. –Se acomoda en su cama lujoso y bien cuidada-

 **Arcadios** : Yo también princesa, si necesita otra cosa, puedes pedírmela y la traeré ante usted. –Con una mano en su pecho, da una reverencia con lo que se retira del cuarto y la princesa cae poco a poco dormida- Que descanse.

-Afuera del cuarto, varios guardias estaban custodiando la entrada, impidiendo que algo entrara o saliera sin su consentimiento para así evitar cualquier peligro a la actual delicada princesa-

-Siguiendo su camino en recorrer los pasillos del hospital, estaba por llegar a la habitación donde estaban los médicos encargados del cuidado de Hisui. Justo antes de que moviera la puerta que no estaba muy bien cerrada, escucho la voz del médico jefe y del mensajero del rey-

 **Mensajero** : Debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. –Fue ahí cuando un muy mal sabor de boca llego a Arcadios-

 **Médico** : Ojalá fuera así, no importa qué tipo de magia curativa o métodos utilicemos, la descompensación del núcleo mágico de la princesa está cada vez peor. Solamente hemos retrasado lo inevitable con altas fuentes de etherion o lacrimas, pero cada vez exige más.

 **Mensajero** : Debe de haber otra forma… ¿Cómo se supone que le diga al rey que la princesa no le queda mucho tiempo?... ¡¿Cómo le digo que su hija morirá?! –El corazón del reciente jefe de guardias se detuvo al escuchar eso-

 **Médico** : Lo siento, pero aun cuando contamos con los recursos directos del reino actualmente, no creo que la princesa sobreviva la siguiente noche.

 **Mensajero** : El rey estará devastado… primero la reina y ahora su hija…

 **Médico** : Seguiré haciendo lo que pueda en mis manos para que ella pueda recibir a su padre mañana, en verdad lamento darle estas noticias. –Saliendo por la puerta, sigue su camino sin encontrarse con nadie-

 **…**

-En el exterior, algo lejos del hospital, estaba Arcadios corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía aun pese a tener puesta aquella armadura que se veía que era muy pesada-

-Deteniéndose en un árbol, se recarga para poder tomar grandes bocanadas de aire con el intento de calmar su alterado cuerpo-

 **Arcadios** : No… no puede ser posible. –Desde el día en que él fue tomado por la reina quien vio un enorme futuro en él, ella fue quien cuido aquella semilla que se convertiría en un poderoso hombre que cuidaría de todos-

-Cuando la reina había fallecido al dar a luz, una parte de él también murió, pero fue tomada por aquella y diminuta niña. Viendo a quien sería un día su nueva reina, juro con su persona y ser protegerla a toda costa, aun cuando su vida este en juego, no permitiría que nada le pasará-

-Entonces, ¿qué sentimiento sería el mejor para describir lo que estaba pasando? No creía que los dioses lo odiaran para hacerlo pasar por el mismo evento otra vez-

 **Arcadios** : Dioses, ángeles o quién quiera que sea, les ruego que por favor curen a la princesa… les ruego con todo mi ser, aun cuando mi alma tenga que pagar la eternidad en el sufrimiento, pido que ella crezca sana y feliz, que nada la dañe. -Aunque no fuera una persona creyente, juntaba sus manos lo más fuerte que podía y pedía lo mismo una y otra vez por varios minutos hasta que decidió parar-

-Con el alma destrozada, se levantó del suelo y cuando estaba por seguir su camino cuando una estrella de un color rosa opaco parecía caer en dirección al hospital, cosa que altero en cierta medida al caballero quien volvió a tomar camino a proteger a su princesa-

-Siendo el tiempo menor de llegada, los guardias y todo el personal del hospital parecía estar dentro de un profundo sueño el cual les impedía despertar aun cuando él había sacudido y golpeado levemente a unos guardias con el objetivo de despertarlos-

-Pero su principal objetivo era llegar al cuarto de la princesa el cual tenía la puerta abierta con lo que tomo su espada y rompió la puerta de una patada entrando abruptamente-

 **Arcadios** : ¡Princesa! –Frente a la cama, una figura de un tamaño muy reducido estaba viéndola mientras estaba envuelta en una túnica encapuchada de un color blanco con una bufanda rosa siendo que dejaba lo que sería un pedazo rosa sobresalir de su cabeza- Identifíquese ahora y aléjese de la princesa.

 **¿?** : Pobre niña, es realmente triste ver a uno de su edad así postrado en cama cuando debería de estar viviendo afuera grandes experiencias y disfrutar el día. –Con una voz femenina, suave y algo aguda, expresó su pesar con lo que Arcadios bajo la espada un poco- ¿Sabes qué le paso? –Voltea a verlo con lo que pudo ver 2 orbes cian que representaban sus ojos-

Arcadios: La princesa sufre una mortal enfermedad. –Dándose cuenta de revelar esa información confidencial, algo en él le decía que podía confiar en aquella mujer- La cual no hemos encontrado alguna cura.

 **¿?** : Ya veo, eso explica la poca energía vital que tiene fluyendo en ella. –Extendiendo su mano la cual estaba cubierta de un guante blanco, la pone en la frente de la niña- Y no sólo eso, también sufre mentalmente.

 **Arcadios** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **¿?** : La joven princesa tiene varias pesadillas las cuales la gastan mentalmente, es una pena que ella se guarde ese problema para sí mismo aun a su temprana edad, en verdad no quiere preocuparlos más de lo que ya los tiene. –Quitando la mano lentamente de la frente de la niña, una niebla oscura es atraída poco a poco-

 **Arcadios** : ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

 **¿?** : Le acabo de dar una noche de buen sueño… Nadie debería de sufrir sin ningún motivo. –Desaparece la niebla en su mano- Pero eso no curara su malestar.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Eres acaso un ángel? –Tomándola por sorpresa, el guardia se arrodilla ante ella siendo que aún estaba a su altura por su bajo tamaño- Si es así, te ruego que la cures, si tienes que tomar un alma por la suya, toma la mía.

 **¿?** : Lamento decirte que no soy un ángel, soy un demonio. –Quitándose su velo, revelo un rostro poco humano donde faltaba la nariz, era de un color rosa opaco, contaba con tentáculos en la cabeza y lo azul de sus ojos cubrían un negro profundo- Pero, antes de nada, puedo ayudarla.

 **Arcadios** : Daré lo que sea porque ella este bien. –Inclinándose en el suelo, una pequeña mano se pone en su hombro-

 **¿?** : Yo no pido nada por ayudar, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo. Por favor levántate, no es bueno hablar así. –Asintiendo, se levanta- Para que ella pueda curarse, tendrá que pasar tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que no morirá esta noche o en los próximos años.

 **Arcadios** : Pero… -Acercándose a la niña, extiende sus manos con lo que un brillo de un rosa oscuro se propaga por el cuerpo de la niña quien gime un poco, pero luego su expresión se volvió una más tranquila-

 **¿?** : Con esto bastara. –Recoge su mano y se forma una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- Ahora puedes dormir tranquila.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **¿?** : Cure el malestar en su cuerpo por el momento, pero para que sea algo realmente permanente, se necesita que pasen ciertos eventos para que funcione. –Saca de su bolsillo un collar de una gema color jade junta a un collar platino- Esto servirá para que ella no caiga, pero debe de tenerlo siempre puesto.

 **Arcadios** : Gracias. –Tomando el collar, avanza a la princesa y se lo coloca lo más lento y sutil posible para no distraer su sueño- No sé cómo….

 **¿?** : Aun no terminamos. –Lo interrumpe- Llegará un momento en el futuro donde ella sufrirá cierto dolor, pero eso significa que está cada vez más cercas de poder curarse. –Aunque no le guste la idea de que sufra, si tiene que pasar por un poco para que se recupere, él estaría ahí para ella- Es todo, lo único que queda es espera lo que deparara el futuro para esta pequeña niña. –Abriéndose un portal atrás del demonio, el humano dice algo-

 **Arcadios** : No tengo forma de agradecerte por responder a mi llamado, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, tenlo por seguro que se hará.

 **¿?** : Bueno, creo que pronto pasará algo que cambiará sutilmente el curso del mundo, pero ten por seguro que será para un bien común. –Sonriendo dulcemente, estaba por retirarse cuando volvió a detenerla-

 **Arcadios** : ¿Podría saber por lo menos tu nombre? Quisiera recordar a quien ayudo a la princesa, si no es mucha molestia… -Meditando, la majin da una leve sonrisa-

 **Bizil** : Con mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bizil. –Cruzando el portal, la habitación queda sola con el guardia y la princesa la cual seguía dormida-

 **Arcadios** : Bizil… recordare ese nombre por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **[** Julio del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Reino de Fiore **]**

-Aun con el fresco recuerdo en su mente, ese día fue uno de los mejores ya que al día siguiente la princesa se encontraba en muchas mejores condiciones para la sorpresa de todas las personas. Muchos estaban dudosos por lo que paso ya que según sus mejores tratamientos no habían funcionado, pero una idea de que tal vez fuera de efecto lento sería la respuesta-

-Pero no era el caso, Arcadios estaba agradecido cada día a aquella chica demonio rosada por ayudarlo en un momento de desesperación en su vida. La princesa estaba bien y eso sólo le importaba a él, ahora estaba al lado de la ya adolescente princesa quien estaba paseando por los pasillos acompañada de su leal y más preciado guardia-

 **Hisui** : Sí que es una gran noche. –Con una vestimenta de realeza parecida a un vestido, aun portaba el collar que le había obsequiado aquel demonio siendo Arcadios quien mintió sobre su origen para encubrir el secreto- ¿No lo crees, Arcadios?

 **Arcadios** : Lo es, mi princesa. Pero creo que ya son altas horas de la noche para que este afuera, recuerdo que el frío puede enfermarla.

 **Hisui** : Ay Arcadios, siempre tan protector. –Diciéndolo de buena manera, se recarga en un barandal que daba una gran vista del terreno nocturno- ¿Oye, puedo decirte algo y podrías mantenerlo en secreto?

 **Arcadios** : Si está en mi poder, moriré con su secreto guardado. –Aunque ella pensaba que exageraba, agradecía la confianza y dedicación que tenía su mejor amigo-

 **Hisui** : Últimamente he tenido un sueño donde estoy en un cuarto oscuro, y hay una figura extraña de un color negro con púas amarrada de forma dolorosa al suelo sosteniendo una especie de bola de cristal verdosa con morado… -Mira a Arcadios- ¿Crees que signifique algo?

 **Arcadios** : Los sueños suelen ser tan confusos e impredecibles que eso los vuelve maravillosos.

 **Hisui** : Eso también lo pensé, pero algo me dice que es muy familiar… -Aun mirando el cielo, un leve quejido vino de ella con lo que doblo un poco la pierna-

 **Arcadios** : ¡Princesa!

 **Hisui** : Descuida, estoy bien. Creo que sentí un calambre que doblo mi rodilla. –Con la extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, el frío que sentía por la noche desapareció cuando una sutil calidez la invadió- Creo que ya hemos llevado mucho tiempo afuera, será mejor que regresemos.

 **Arcadios** : Como usted ordene princesa. –Caminando detrás de ella, a él también le invadió una extraña sensación al ver el pequeño malestar de parte de ella. Pero pensando que podría ser algo sin mucha importancia, en otro lugar del reino, un portal rojizo es abierto con lo que 2 figuras llegan al continente estrenándose de forma violenta-

* * *

 **[** Finales de octubre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore **]**

-Dentro de una habitación que tenía un balcón, estaba sentada la princesa de Fiore mientras tenía un libro en sus manos y un plato de meriendas en una charola de plata sobre un mueble fino de color cuarzo-

-Aunque su mirada estaba metida en la lectura, su expresión era feliz siendo que leer era algo que en verdad le gustaba desde pequeña, siendo una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban internada en aquel hospital donde pudo recuperarse milagrosamente-

-Pero como no todo era felicidad, últimamente había tenido leves dolores de cabeza, al igual que tenía momentos donde se sentía incompleta y triste. Suerte que ella lograba recuperarse antes de que las demás personas se dieran cuenta, los eventos previos que pasaron antes de esto le daban un aire de felicidad única, como si algo dentro de ella le pidiera ir a un punto. Pero eso sería imposible para una princesa que esta resguardada todo el tiempo-

-Cerrando el libro lentamente, da un leve suspiro con lo que observa la ciudad desde las alturas y podía contemplar todos los días de la gloria que había. La satisfacción y tranquilidad fueron cortadas cuando una punzada parecida a una larga y retorcida daga atravesó su corazón-

-El profundo dolor se propago por todo su cuerpo donde se canalizo mayormente en la parte baja de su pecho, encima del diafragma. La sensación de algo rompiéndose en pedazos y la inmensa desesperación de volverlos a unir la atormento tanto que se arrodillo aferrándose al barandal-

-Con una mano en su boca para evitar gritar, las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos enrojecidos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba pasando, pero fue tanto que no pudo soportarlo-

 **Hisui** : ¡Arcadios…! –Con la fuerza abandonando su cuerpo, cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación es abierta de golpe por aquel jefe del ejército de caballeros-

 **Arcadios** : ¡Princesa! –Auxiliándola, la levanta con todo el cuidado del mundo después de haber tirado su espada para poder tomarla y ponerla acostada en su cama mientras ella seguía retorciéndose por el dolor que la invadió- ¡¿Qué sucede princesa?!

 **Hisui** : ¡Haz que se detenga! –Apretándose donde la sensación hizo su foco, el poderoso caballero estaba nervioso por lo que pasaba- ¡Haz que se detenga!

 **Arcadios** : ¡¿Qué detengo princesa?! –Apuntando sutilmente a la parte baja de su pecho, corrió a un mueble del cuarto el cual estaba como una forma de precaución por si la princesa recaía en su enfermedad, pero no había sido abierto hasta ahora-

-Rompiendo la puerta, saca varios cristales y equipo de primeros auxilios con lo que toma una que tenía una nota para aliviar el dolor. Corriendo nuevamente a la cama, saca una pequeña daga de su cinturón el cual usa para romper una parte de la ropa de la princesa-

-Aunque ese acto hubiera sido visto como algo vulgar y totalmente inapropiado para la realeza, el cuidado y el momento hicieron que ignorara completamente eso. Pero no lo que vio a continuación-

-Una cicatriz de gran tamaño iluminada por un brillo morado estaba atravesándola, pareciendo una herida por un objeto de proyectil el cual se esparcía poco a poco como si fueran raíces-

-Utilizando varios cristales, el efecto de la magia era rechazado e inclusive destruido cuando se intentaba aplicar, provocando la dolencia de la princesa hasta que aquel brillo morado fue cambiado por uno dorado y la aparente herida desapareció dejando una cicatriz-

-Cansada por el dolor, cae rendida en su cama dejando a Arcadios sin alguna idea de que lo que pasaba, pero una muy sutil idea cruzo su mente cuando un leve resplandor en el collar de la princesa le dio el recuerdo de aquella advertencia-

 **Arcadios** : Parece que ya está comenzando… Pero nunca creí que se refería a este dolor.

* * *

 **[** 15 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore **]**

-Si se tuviera que describir lo que pasaba en el reino, la descripción sería parecida al fin del mundo. El cielo estaba resonando por varias colisiones que sonaban muy cercas, aun cuando estaban a kilómetros de distancia-

-La calma llego a la ciudad, pero era temporal como si estuvieran dentro del ojo de un huracán, vieran el agua del mar alejarse de la costa antes de que regresara o las aves y el resto de animales huir y gritar de miedo-

-Entonces, paso-

-El ambiente cambio de golpe, el cielo reboso de un rugido, la tierra se sacudió con fuerza mientras una poderosa luz dorada iluminaba el cielo desde la distancia. Pese a todo, una fuerza empujo a todos de rodillas al suelo, incapaces de levantarse y el miedo recorría sus cuerpos-

-Atenuándose lentamente el brillo negro y dorado del cielo, tomo un color morado más calmado, pero aun así la presión seguía presente-

 **Org** : Majestad, eso era lo que quería decirle. –Aferrándose a un bastón, logro ponerse de pie junto al resto de las personas presentes en el cuarto del trono- Se los advertí a todos.

 **Thomas** : Pensé que todos los informes podrían ser una sobre exageración acerca de un individuo, pero si lo que dicen es cierto, estamos realmente atrapados con una amenaza nivel mundial. –Vestido con su traje real, estaba sentado en su trono, sudando y respirando de forma acelerada por casi ser aplastado por aquella fuerza-

 **Org** : Mi rey, ya hemos movido una flota en dirección del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart el cual tenemos la certeza que está en dirección a la isla donde está actualmente Fairy Tail y con ellos la amenaza de nombre Xeno.

 **Thomas** : ¿Tienen algún plan que pueda servir?

 **Beino** : De hecho, hemos recibido ayuda externa cuando el sujeto Xeno destruyo la ciudad de Era no hace unas semanas junto a la antigua sede del consejo.

 **Thomas** : ¿Recibido ayuda? ¿Se podría saber de quién es exactamente la ayuda? –Ante ellos, una fisura en el espacio de un color rojizo los tomo por sorpresa siendo que provoco que todos los guardias se prepararan con sus armas en afán de proteger al rey y sólo al rey-

 **Org** : Rey Thomas E. Fiore, le presento al científico quien nos prestó su ayuda, Fu-dono. –Con lo que sería un demonio, su piel lila y cabellera blanca contrastaban con sus ojos rojos-

 **Fu** : Es un placer volver a verlos otra vez. –Como si fuera algo casual, observa al gobernante frente a él- Y es un honor conocer al rey de este país lleno de sorpresas. –Da una leve reverencia-

 **Thomas** : ¿Tú eres quién ayudo al conejo de magia?

 **Fu** : La palabra «ayudar» es tan poca, prefiero ser alguien quien presto su servicio a cambio de algo a cambio. –Acomoda sus anteojos mientras aquella fisura rojiza desaparece-

 **Thomas** : Si en verdad dices que puedes hacer algo contra la amenaza latente, puedes decir tu precio y con ello haré lo que este a mi disposición para cumplirlo.

 **Fu** : Creo que eso no sería justo, pero tomare su palabra cobrando mi parte.

 **Michello** : ¡Insensato, estas frente al rey, muestra respeto! –Molesto, es retenido por sus compañeros los cuales aún no le habían perdonado el error de haber hecho molestar a aquel demonio del frío cuando tiro aquellas flores-

 **Thomas** : Di lo que quieres.

 **Fu** : Pedí un libro el cual contuviera la historia de todo este mundo y otro donde estuviera la explicación de la magia. –El rey asiente con lo que un guardia salió en busca de lo solicitado- Además, tengo varias ideas que van junto a la de impartir una especie de secta o grupo.

 **Thomas** : Si logras tu objetivo, inclusive aprobare la creación de un gremio y la libertad de expandir tu palabra por mi reino. –Con esa nueva idea en mente, formula las cosas que ya tenía planeadas y resulto ser mejor de lo esperado-

 **Fu** : Tenemos un trato… Por cierto, creo que deberían de aferrarse a algo. –Con el comentario fuera de lugar, una segunda ola de poder por mucho superior a la primer los golpeo con tal fuerza al suelo que varios huesos en la habitación se escucharon romperse, las paredes y pilares de la habitación se astillaron y se crearon varias fisuras-

-Pero lo peor de todo aun con el terremoto que apareció, fue escuchar un poderoso grito. La sangre se helo en sus rostros sintiendo que el mismo cielo se desgarraba mostrando que era la prisión de una poderosa bestia que haría temblar a los mismos dioses que conocían-

 **Org** : ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Con su mano aferrándose a su corazón, el resto de individuos estaban igual que él- ¡¿Fue Xeno?!

 **Fu** : ¿Qué? No, Xeno-san no tienen tanto poder para haber hecho eso… Fue la ayuda quien dio el golpe de poder. –El monstruo conocido como Xeno ya estaba siendo colocado en los libros de historia como la presencia más poderosa de su mundo, pero eso se derrumbó cuando dijo eso-

 **Thomas** : Fu-san, ¿a quién trajiste exactamente?

 **Fu** : Si pudiera encargarme de Xeno-san lo haría, pero él es más fuerte y experimentado que yo, así que traje a alguien más poderoso y experimentado que él… Pero eso ya no importa, antes de que acabe el día, Xeno-san será derrotado y dejaremos este mundo.

 **Michello** : ¿Puedes asegurar eso? –Con la sorpresa de que no fueran aplastados o sus huesos rotos, mantuvo su actitud terca y desconfiada al demonio frente a ellos-

 **Org** : ¡Cállate, no debes de hablar para nada! –Reprimiendo a su colega, el pequeño hombre con apariencia de gato refunfuña en silencio- Lo siento mucho por la actitud de mi compañero.

 **Fu** : No te preocupes, de hecho, iba a tocar ese tema. –Saca un rastreador el cual se lo entrega- Tomen esto, será como un teléfono el cual servirá para comunicarnos en situaciones de emergencia o para poder encontrarlas más fácil.

 **Thomas** : ¿Encontrar qué?

 **Fu** : Lo verán con el espectáculo de luces. Además, tómenlo como un voto de confianza y una idea que podría servirles. –Extiende su mano al rey el cual duda un poco, pero acepta el gesto- Pienso quedarme un poco, pero créanme que estoy de su lado aun cuando no haga muchas cosas.

 **Thomas** : Con la ayuda que nos has dado tienes mi confianza, pero espero que tu estancia no dañe a mi gente, porque entonces te considerare una amenaza también.

 **Fu** : No esperaría menos, pero simplemente me gustaría hacerme de una tierra donde pueda hacer mis experimentos junto a varias personas.

 **Thomas** : Considérelo hecho… -Con ello, el suelo es sacudido abruptamente y un sonido ensordece a todos al mismo tiempo que una brillante luz rojiza ilumina todo el cuarto- ¡¿Qué paso?!

 **Fu** : Nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, simplemente el planeta fue destruido…

 **…**

-En el cuarto de la princesa, ella estaba acostada en su cama con varios cristales y equipo médico de la época conectados y activados a su alrededor. Varios médicos del pasado habían vuelto para ver el estado de la princesa quien había decaído hace unos minutos-

 **Arcadios** : Por favor dígame que no es lo mismo…

 **Médico** : Lo siento, pero parece que el mismo estado en el que la princesa se encontraba hace años está regresando de la misma manera… pareciera que fue solamente pausado. –Dicho eso, el recuerdo de la noche donde aquella chica que aparentemente la curo volvió-

 **Arcadios** : ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –Con desesperación en su voz, toma al personal médico-

 **Médico** : Lo siento, pero todo empeoro poco después del segundo estruendo. Para nuestra buena suerte estábamos aquí para hacer el chequeo mensual del estado de salud de la princesa. –Aun con el poco optimismo, el estado de la princesa seguía decayendo- Pero las cosas están empeorando.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Acaso la princesa…? –Sin poder decir la última palabra, su corazón estaba revolcándose por lo que estaba por pasar-

-Entonces, cuando las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor, el espacio a su alrededor se volvió estático y una sensación de que algo volvería a pasar por lo mismo invadió su cuerpo. Mirando al resto del personal, estaban quietos como estatuas-

 **Bizil:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no s vimos, Arcadios-san. –Aquella chica monstruo estaba parada al lado de la princesa quien no estaba afectada por el tiempo detenido- Sí que ha crecido.

 **Arcadios:** Bizil…

 **Bizil:** Dime, ¿aun recuerdas lo que te dije hace años? –Mira al jefe de guardias-

 **Arcadios:** Lo recuerdo todo.

 **Bizil:** En verdad no me gusta dejar sufriendo a las personas, pero gracias a ello pudimos asegurarnos de encontrar una forma definida de ayudar a tu princesa. –Pone su mano en la frente de ella y nuevamente retira una niebla negra para luego deshacerla-

 **Arcadios:** ¿Podrán curar a la princesa? –pregunta esperanzado-

 **Bizil:** Bueno, la idea es que sí, pero aun no es momento. –Saca una especie de aparato con una luz roja- Cuando sea el momento, la luz empezara a brillar levemente y se intensificara cuando el momento ya llegué.

 **Arcadios:** En verdad agradezco su ayuda, pero… no creo poder seguir viendo a la princesa sufrir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. –Guarda el aparato-

 **Bizil:** Lo mismo les dije, pero es parte del plan de compañera. –Nuevamente, un orbe sale del cuerpo de la majin y entra al cuerpo de Hisui quien volvió a estar estable- Pasaran las mismas cosas que la vez pasada, sólo que cuando nos volvamos a ver o a uno de mis amigos, deberás de hacer lo que te indican.

 **Arcadios:** ¿Cuánto tomara eso?

 **Bizil:** Actualmente estaremos ocupado por un evento que pasara, es realmente tedioso de hablar y explicar, pero si todo sale bien, no creo que sea mucho tiempo. –Sonriendo, uno de sus tentáculos se estira y toma la mano del capitán guerrero- Pero si las cosas salen mal, dale esto cada vez que este muy grave y veas que podría morir, eso le dará un año más de vida. –Abriendo su mano, era un saco del tamaño de la palma de su mano que contenía semillas dentro- Es momento de que me retire.

 **Arcadios:** Una pregunta, ¿cómo sabré quienes son tus amigos? –Deteniéndose, medita un poco y da una leve sonrisa- Eso será respondido cuando ella y tu rey los vean. Nos vemos luego, capitán guerrero.

-Dejándolo en aquel cuarto, el tiempo volvió y con ella vieron que la princesa nuevamente se había repuesto del descenso que paso. Mirando las semillas, las guarda con cuidado al mismo tiempo que espero cada día que aquel aparato brillara-

* * *

Actualidad…

 **[** 15 de diciembre del año X784, Isla Tenrou **]**

-Faltan poco tiempo, el poderoso astro rey que iluminaba el cielo con su luz se ocultaba lentamente sobre el horizonte, siendo un cierre definitivo sobre su dominio del día. Con ello, el último vestigio de luz se perdió y dio por acabado el día de lo que fue alguna vez una era donde la magia dominaba todo el mundo-

-Y todo eso cambio gracias a la intervención de una fuerza desconocida y ajena a las reglas impuestas en todo el mundo, el Ki. Ganando en poder puro, la magia se vio opacada lentamente mientras daba un intento de seguir presente y mantener su puesto, pero todo eso cambio cuando apareció-

-Un dios de otro universo, un poderoso guerrero y un dragón creado por la fuerza de seres que en estas tierras tendrían un poder supremo, todo eso fue el cambio abrupto. Pero pese a la gran batalla la cual quedo en las mentes de quienes estaban presentes como si el mismo planeta amenazara con colapsar, sería un recordatorio de lo inferiores que eran-

-Con unas simples palabras, todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el daño se corrigió, el ambiente se calmó y una fuerza nueva crecía dentro de aquellos elegidos de albergarla-

-Todo mientras era observado por 2 simples y marginadas mujeres las cuales tuvieron la suerte de poder haberse ido antes de que se vieran sumergidas en el devastador enfrentamiento que estaba en la isla. Aun pese a la distancia que estaban, la presión y los bruscos cambios climáticos que se llevaron a cabo azotaban su pequeña balsa como una simple hoja que se aferraba ante una poderosa tormenta sin saber si iba a seguir en este mundo cuando terminara-

-Aun cuando sobrevivieron al enfrentamiento de seres que poseían un poder universal, las cosas bajaron su intensidad en términos de poder cuando aquel poderoso y oscuro rey dragón descendió desde los cielos para seguir atormentándolos-

-Siendo él quien iba ganando, divisaron con su vista la creación de una descomunal fuente de energía celeste blanquecina brillante en forma de esfera que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande mientras una figura con sus brazos extendidos la sostenía dando una misma sensación de que si estuviera cargando el mundo-

-Con la luz de aquel ataque, sus corazones que alguna vez estuvieron manchados por la oscuridad fueron limpiados y redimidos cuando este fue lanzado y choco contra Acnologia con lo que sería mucha suerte, logro empujar el ataque con su poderoso rugido llevándose consigo la isla y por ende a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, dejando un vasto cráter que fue llenado por la inmensidad del océano-

 **Meredy** : Ultear… ¿qué acaba de pasar? –Sosteniendo el brazo de su madre adoptiva, su mirada expresaba un sentimiento de miedo, confusión y lastima-

 **Ultear** : Yo… yo no lo sé. Pero puedo decir con certeza que los monstruos existen y que este mundo está por cambiar. –Con la fría noche envolviendo sus cuerpo mojados y heridos- Pero sólo me importa que estaremos juntas para lo que venga.

 **Meredy** : Pero, ¿qué pasará si estos monstruos vuelven? –Con ese pequeño pero pesado detalle, la planeación de algo que pudiera ayudarlos era absurdo- ¿Cómo podríamos luchar contra ellos si volvieran hostiles?

 **Ultear** : Bueno… creo que lo único que pudiéramos hacer sería esperar lo mejor y no hacernos notar. –Con pesar, un sentimiento de incomodidad y pánico se formaba y desarrollaba en su cuerpo-

 **Meredy** : ¿Es normal que tenga miedo? –Viendo sus ojos verdes brillantes, el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento contra el mago creador de hielo, Gray, llego a su mente-

-Un poder en el dominio del hielo el cual superaba con creces toda arte mágica, congelar el mismo tiempo. Cuando estaba dentro de esa capsula creada durante su enfrentamiento y la tremenda diferencia de habilidad por poseer aquel poder le daba muchas dudas e ideas de las cosas que pudieran haber hecho sin hubiera contado con tal poder-

-Pero como dijo Gray, este poder sólo podía ser dado por un individuo que sepa desarrollarlo. Y con ese individuo fuera de este mundo o universo, toda esperanza fue desplomada al suelo como un sueño absurdo-

 **Ultear** : Sí, es normal tener miedo, pero no lo es vivir con miedo. –Poniendo su mano en el cabello rosa de la niña, lo sacude un poco mientras intenta dar una cálida sonrisa-

 **Meredy** : Otra cosa, ¿sabes qué era ese dragón de gran tamaño hecho de luz? –Haciendo recuerdo del Shenlong creado por Zerlik, su presencia hacia minúscula a la del dragón del apocalipsis-

-Sin saber qué pudiera contestar, un ligero peso mueve la pequeña balsa en la que estaban con lo que miran a alguien-

 **Fu** : Eso era un dios dragón de mi mundo. –Con su piel de un lila claro, sus puntiagudas orejas junto a su cabellera blanca atada a una cola de caballo, su ropa siendo una playera gris, unos pantalones cortos amarillo y unas botas amarillas. Con unos lentes de cristal circular y la funda de una espada negra, el nuevo sujeto dentro de la muy pequeña embarcación observaba el cielo nocturno-

 **Ultear** : ¿Quién eres? –Poniéndose frente a Meredy, la maga más joven fue protegida por su madre adoptiva-

 **Fu** : Tienes razón, sólo respondí a tu primera pregunta y olvidé la presentación. –Inclinándose hacia adelante, da un aire de buenos modales- Mi nombre es Fu, ¿puedo saber los suyos?

 **Ultear** : Me llamo Ultear…

 **Fu** : Ultear… Un nombre peculiar al igual que él mío. En fin, Ultear-san, lo que viste fue la invocación de un shenlong.

 **Meredy** : ¿Un shenlong? ¿Es algún dragón invocado por algún tipo de magia antigua?

 **Fu** : Para nada, fue invocado gracias a esto. –Levantando su mano, una esfera de color anaranjada brillante con un muy sutil rastro verde, varias estrellas en su interior que siempre daban la misma cara pesa aun cuando la rotabas-

 **Ultear** : ¿Una bola de cristal tiene atrapado a un dragón dentro? Parece una especie de lacrima de algún tipo, pero algo me dice que, es más.

 **Fu** : Tienes razón, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es otra cosa. –Guardando la esfera en lo que sería una dimensión de bolsilla, se levanta en el bote mirando mejor a las chicas y mostrando que era más alto que ellas- Estoy aquí por otra cosa.

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué cosa? –Lo que saliera de la boca Fu sería la acción que tomaría para defenderse a ella y a Meredy-

 **Fu** : Estoy aquí ya que desconozco este grande y basto mundo, y, aunque e investigado mucho, aún hay varias cosas las cuales no he podido ver todavía. Aun cuando estaba haciendo tiempo y viendo el experimento en él, estaba muy limitado. –Sin saber a qué se refería, una duda surgio-

 **Meredy** : ¿Eres del mismo mundo que aquellos seres que lucharon y casi destruyeron todo?

 **Fu** : Así es, ellos eran Estela-san y Xeno-san. –Con los nombres de aquellos seres dichos, se plasmaron en su cabeza como un recordatorio de no molestar y que pasaría a de generación en generación-

 **Ultear** : ¿Son acaso dioses?

 **Fu** : Ella lo es, pero Xeno-san no. De hecho, el espectáculo de luces fue algo completamente insignificante para la escala destructiva que pueden hacer. –Saca un dispositivo el cual tira al suelo de madera- ¿Quieren ver ese nivel de poder?

-Ambas se miraron y dudaron un poco, pero algo les decía que debían de verlo con sus propios ojos-

 **Ultear** : Si queremos. –Ganándose una sonrisa del sujeto llamado Fu, este activo el dispositivo el cual proyecto una pantalla la cual mostraba un espacio completamente negro, pero en ese aparente vació había una plataforma en forma de trompo con un pilar atravesándolo verticalmente y un astro en miniatura giraba a su alrededor-

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué lugar es ahí? ¿es acaso tu universo?

 **Fu** : Para nada, es un espacio vacío ubicado entre los universos en los cuales está el que yo habito. –Nuevamente ponen cara de intriga- Les daré un resumen rápido, ya que el evento está por comenzar y será ahí cuando vean lo que pasará. Existen 12 universos en mi realidad, los cuales tienen jerarquías donde un individuo gobierna todos los universos.

 **Ultear** : Eso responde mucho. –Con sarcasmo en su voz, tenía un punto a su favor, pero el tiempo se reducía mientras en aquella plataforma era llenada por una variedad de individuos-

 **Fu** : Lo sé, pero como digo, el tiempo es algo que casi no tenemos y no hay mucho que pueda hacer. –Viendo que faltaban minutos antes de que empezara, vio una fugaz oportunidad de hablar- ¿Podrían darme sus preguntas? Las más importantes y generales, y yo tratare de responderlas lo más rápido y claro posible.

 **Meredy** : ¿Cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo?

 **Fu** : Estábamos realizando cierta investigación y gracias a varios métodos que utilizamos, dimos con su mundo. Así que decidí explorar y traerme a Xeno-san conmigo poniendo una excusa.

 **Ultear** : ¿Cómo es que son tan poderosos?

 **Fu** : Yo fui creado al igual que Xeno-san, pero me diferencio ya que tengo una madre y padre biológico y Xeno-san sólo tiene una madre adoptiva. Pero eso no responde su duda, la respuesta es que somos artistas del dominio del Ki, tenemos un gran entrenamiento y la capacidad de seguir adelante y mejorar.

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué era ese dragón?

 **Fu** : Un dios dragón, como había dicho, pero esa duda la responderé más adelante.

 **Ultear** : ¿Tienen algún tipo de debilidad?

 **Fu** : Sólo alguien más poderoso y listo, eso y los dioses superiores.

 **Meredy** : ¿Dioses superiores? ¿Hay algo más alto que un dios?

 **Fu** : Creme que sí, el termino de dios en algo muy usado en ciertos aspectos, pero los verdaderos seres que pueden sr considerados dioses son aquellos que tienen un papel universal.

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué es todo lo que está pasando? –Señala la pantalla la cual muerta otra plataforma la cual fue copiada de la anterior y pocos individuos fueron colocados ahí-

 **Fu** : Está pasando el torneo de fuerza. –Sentándose y con una expresión un poco más sería, las chicas también se sientan-

 **Meredy** : ¿Es muy importante?

 **Fu** : Lo es… Viendo que hay muchos universos y que es molesto, el dios supremo, Zen-Oh-sama decidió eliminar 8 de los 12 universos. –Eliminar un grupo de personas era algo fácil, un pueblo tardado, una ciudad algo difícil, pero eliminar universos, simplemente no cabía en sus cabezas- Un mortal amigo de Zen-Oh-sama le dio la propuesta de crear un torneo el cual le daría la oportunidad de sobrevivir su ganaba en una competencia campal.

 **Ultear** : 8 universo pelean por sobrevivir… es algo despiadado.

 **Fu** : Lo es, pero no se puede hacer nada. –Y con ello, faltaban segundos para que comenzara- 8 de los mejores guerreros de cada universo lo representaran y tendrán la carga de todo lo vivo y pensante. –Cargan con amigos, familia y un gremio no era tarea fácil, pero todo un universo, ella pudo hacerse una sutil idea del increíble estrés que tenía por esa gran carga en sus hombros-

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué hay en la otra plataforma? –Señala la segunda plataforma que era ligeramente más grande, pero había solamente 13 figuras posicionadas equitativamente en la periferia de la arena-

 **Fu** : Eso, es el segundo seguro de vida, pero el más peligroso. –Algo inquieto, su rostro no reflejaba aquella pisca de confianza que tenía- Es mi turno de hacerles una pregunta, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto pelear a sus dioses?

 **Ultear** : Bueno… creo que no, pero había escuchado informes sobre una especie de magia de alto poder con la capacidad de manifestar a uno de los dioses.

 **Fu** : Entonces miren. –Señala el torneo que ya había empezado- Una batalla de dioses.

-Los 48 minutos que duró el torneo fue una mezcla de varias sensaciones, siendo la más importante el miedo. Miedo a ver que existen seres de tales magnitudes, miedo a que existen técnicas devastadoras, miedo a que no vacilaban en las acciones. Todo ese miedo se volvió una desesperada alegría por haber sobrevivido junto a su mundo cuando aquel sujeto de blindaje negro llego a su planeta-

-Una idea estúpida, inocente y absurda era la que tenía cuando pensaban que un grupo de 8 personas insignificantes podrían hacerle frente a un ser divino, y aún más cuando otro ser de mayor poder estaba también en Earth-land combatiendo contra el demonio-

-El espectáculo de luces, la ferocidad de las peleas, la inteligencia en las estrategias, la crueldad en el engaño y el poder que irradian parecían que estaba filtrándose por aquella proyección que estaban viendo-

-Los peleadores caían y los universos eran borrados, al mismo tiempo que en la otra arena los participantes eran tirados y otros relevados cuando cumplieron ciertas pautas que los encentaron automáticamente-

-Pero, en lo que sería un desenlace mayor, la proyección fue interrumpida-

 **Fu** : ¿Qué? –Moviendo el dispositivo, este seguía sin emitir alguna señal- ¿Qué está pasando? –Siguiendo con lo suyo, recordó la presencia de aquellas chicas y al girar su cabeza mira que ambas estaban quietas, sin algún tipo de brillo en sus ojos y mirando a la nada- ¿Hola?

 **Ultear** : …

 **Meredy** : …

 **Fu** : ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dejando de lado el motivo por el cual el dispositivo fallo, pasa su mano cercas de los ojos de ambas sacudiéndola un poco-

 **Meredy** : Ur…

 **Ultear** : ¿Sí…?

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué acabamos de ver? –Mira a su madre, otra pregunta surge- ¿Somos realmente alguien?

 **Ultear** : Yo…. no lo sé. –Temblar era una opción, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte para evitar que ella se pusiera nerviosa- Fu…

 **Fu** : ¿Sí?

 **Ultear** : ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? –Una ligera sorpresa se forma en su cara- Después de haber visto todo esto, no creo que podamos seguir solas.

 **Fu** : Bueno, todo depende si deciden alejarse de aquí. –Ambas asiente rápidamente- Sí es así, no tengo objeción alguna, pero como nada es gratis, pediré una cosa a cambio.

 **Ultear** : Cualquier cosa. –Entonces, Fu señala a Meredy quien salió de su transe, cosa que Ultear impidió- No puedo dártela.

 **Fu** : ¿Quién dijo que la quería? Yo sólo quiero explotar y mejorar su magia. –El sentimiento protector bajo un poco en ella- Vi lo que hizo contra la maga de agua y su habilidad mágica para poder entrelazar a 2 individuos, es realmente interesante.

 **Meredy** : ¿Por qué te interesa algo tan insignificante a comparación de las grandes cosas de tu mundo?

 **Fu** : Es simple, ya hay varias personas que se dedican a la investigación en mi universo, pero aquí no. Se levanta y extiende sus brazos- ¡Aquí es un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, tantas ideas y experimentos han llegado a mi cabeza desde que llegue aquí! –Vuelve su mirada a la pequeña maga- Y tu magia es algo que realmente me interesa, por eso pido a cambio estudiar tu magia y las dejare estar conmigo.

 **Ultear** : ¿Aceptaste sólo porque podrás experimentar y aprender?

 **Fu** : El conocimiento es poder. Yo ya tengo poder, pero encuentro satisfactorio poder aprender más de lo desconocido con mis propios medios… Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? –Extiende su mano a la maga de tiempo a lo que ambas se miran entre sí a lo que aceptan y la estrechan- Perfecto, es momento de volver a la base.

 **Meredy** : ¿Tienes alguna casa?

 **Fu** : Podemos decir que sí en cierto modo, pero lo entenderán mejor cuando lleguemos. –Un portal morado oscuro se abre enfrente de ello- Primero las damas. –Con un movimiento cortes y ya habiendo cerrado el trato, se adentran en el portal seguidos por él-

-No pasando ni 2 segundo desde que atravesaron el portal y la nueva luz los dejo de segar para mostrarles algo fuera de lo común. Una vasta ciudad de un tamaño considerable donde se veían múltiples edificios con aspecto antiguos, pero futurísticos, un cielo algo morado con nubes de un amarillo opaco que rodeaban parte de toda la ciudad-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué es todo este lugar? –Asombrada por la vista, las calles de todo el lugar estaban pavimentadas con rocas pulidas a excepción de unas zonas verdes, había varios árboles con arbustos y un gran número de personas transitándolas- ¿En cuál parte del reino estamos?

 **Fu** : Una desconocida, es preferible que no sepan dónde está actualmente. –Siguiéndolo, varias de las personas que estaban presentes al verlo se inclinaron levemente cuando él pasaba a su lado, pero no duro mucho cuando un hombro un poco viejo se acercó- Es confortante verlo nuevamente, Akir-san.

 **Akir** : El gusto es mío de poder estar junto a usted, Fu-dono. Espero con todo mi ser que sus cometidos hayan sido llevados a cabo a la perfección.

 **Fu** : Podríamos decir que sí, sólo que tengo una intriga que ocupo que respondas.

 **Akir** : Por supuesto, dígala y haré todo lo que pueda para responderla. –Antes de que respondiera, postra su mirada en las 2 magas extranjeras- Disculpe la interrupción, Fu-dono, pero, ¿quiénes son estas damas detrás de usted?

 **Fu** : Casi lo olvido, ellas son Ultear-san y Meredy-san, son actualmente mis invitadas y le voy pedir que les den alojamiento y que una persona se encargue de mostrarles la ciudad.

 **Akir** : Un gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Akir y soy la voz representante de esta ciudad. –Señala sutilmente su entorno-

 **Meredy** : ¿No quería decir alcalde?

 **Akir** : No, nosotros votamos por el mejor de todos nosotros tras someter a varios en muchas pruebas donde vemos sus cualidades mentales, tolerancia al estrés, deseos, metas y si cumplimos con los requisitos, se nos da el papel de hablar por todos.

 **Ultear** : Nunca había escuchado nada de eso antes.

 **Akir** : Somos los primeros en probar esa forma de orden, todo gracias a la ayuda que nos han proporcionado Fu-dono y su mundo, en verdad estábamos tan ciegos ante todas las posibilidades que se nos escapaban de las manos.

 **Fu** : Cuento satisfactorio eso, pero creo que tendré que separarme de ustedes 2 porque tengo que revisar directamente un asunto interno de cierta importancia, así que les asistiré un guía por dé mientras, ¿qué les parece?

 **Ultear** : Creo que no tenemos opción.

 **Fu** : Perfecto, entonces, ¿qué tal si le hablamos a Shensy? Es momento de que conviva con alguien de su edad. –Mira a la maga de cabellera rosada- Y tengo la suposición de que se llevaran bien.

 **Akir** : Si es lo que desea, no veo ningún inconveniente en ello. –Sacando un rastreador de su bolsillo, este lo coloca en su oreja con lo que presiona un botón- Shensy-san, Fu-dono pide tu presencia en la entrada oeste de la ciudad.

 **Fu** : Pues tendrán que esperar a que llegue, nuevamente pido disculpas por lo que paso. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden hablar con ella y tratara de contestar sus dudas, pero tengan en cuenta que ella no suele hablar mucho. –Despidiéndose, se alejan con lo que ambas se miran nuevamente-

 **Meredy** : Ur, ¿seguimos en Fiore? –Aquella duda también invadía a la maga del tiempo- Este lugar se siento completamente distinto, casi como si estuviera apartado de todo. Y mira, las personas se ven muy diferentes a lo que normalmente se ven.

 **Ultear** : También te diste cuenta de eso… parece que si es un lugar completamente aislado y si observaste lo que saco de su bolsillo, parecía un tipo de dispositivo comunicador.

 **Meredy** : ¿Acaso funcionaría con una lacrima?

 **Ultear** : Eso es otra cosa, se siente la magia muy limitada en el lugar, pero también controlada. Como si todo estuviera medido meticulosamente. –Alzando la vista, nuevamente su rostro se queda estático a lo que su hija también voltea y miran un colosal reloj de arena con unos engranes rodeándolo en medio de toda la ciudad- ¡Debe de ser una broma!

 **Meredy** : ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba aquí?!

 **Shensy** : Eso es porque estaba oculto. –Volteando, miran a una joven niña de aproximadamente la edad de Meredy. Su cabello de un color plateado estaba recogido de una forma ceremonial japonesa, sus afilados ojos morados intenso y su piel pálida le daban un cierto aire de realiza que combinada con sus ropas que eran una mezcla de una toga de color blanco con un traje de entrenamiento de color anaranjado- Ustedes deben de ser Ultear-san y Meredy-san, mi nombre es Shensy Lon y seré su guía hasta que Fu-sensei vuelva.

 **Ultear** : Hola… creo que como ya sabes nuestros nombres, lo mejor sería empezar con esto, ¿no lo crees? –Intentando sonar amigable, la joven niña simplemente se voltio y siguió su camino-

 **Shensy** : Si no quieren perderse, síganme. –Caminando en dirección opuesta a la que estaban ellas, siguieron su paso detrás de ella- Cualquier duda que este bajo mi poder será resulta, pero otras no podrán ser dichas con tanta facilidad, así que, hagan sus preguntas.

 **Meredy** : Este… ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

 **Shensy** : La ciudad se llama Neo Toki Toki. –Indiferente, la respuesta fue más corta de lo que esperaban-

 **Ultear** : Y… ¿qué más puedes decirnos de la ciudad?

 **Shensy** : La ciudad está escondida ante cualquier magia de ubicación y oculta en una dimensión anclada al mundo de Earth-land donde el tiempo aquí corre de otra manera. Fue fundada hace aproximadamente 400 años atrás en su mundo.

 **Ultear** : ¡¿400 años?!... Espera, ¿acaso dijiste algo de tiempo y dimensión distinta? Genial, este día sí que está volviéndose cada vez más loco.

 **Shensy** : Si no crees poder con ello, puedes dejar de preguntar. –Ambas se detienes ante un inmenso marco que tenía una película de luz parecida a un lago estático en lo que sería la puerta- Puedes quedarte aquí en el área residencial si decides no cuestionarte más, pero si buscas conocimiento sobre tus dudas, pasa la puerta. –Pasando por el portal, ambas magas se quedaron atrás-

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué me dices Ur, deberíamos seguir?

 **Ultear** : Ya no sabría responderte eso, pero como no hay vuelta atrás, será mejor que nos adaptemos rápido. –Cruzando el portal, llegan a otra sede donde había muchas cosas siendo la más características una plaza de gran tamaño la cual contaba con algunos pilares que estaban repletos de ofrendas y personas- ¿Qué es este lugar?

 **Shensy** : Es donde damos culto y agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos dieron los grandes. –Aun cuando había cruzado primero, estaba detrás de ellas- Como siguieron, les diré lo necesario, así que síganme. –Caminando, se acercan a los pilares mientras la gente saludaba cortésmente a las chicas- Hace 500 años, nuestras gentes eran investigadores y exploradores los cuales buscaban adentrarse en el conocimiento, siendo esa la motivación de todos los días. Pero gracias a eso, no éramos personas de pelea y por lo tanto contábamos con magia demasiado débil para defendernos ante la amenaza de los dragones.

 **Meredy** : ¿Su gente convivió con los dragones?

 **Shensy** : Así es. Siguiendo, los dragones acababan con nuestros números y poco a poco nos volvimos inseguros, aterrados de salir de unas cuevas para explorar el mundo donde nuestro miedo nos privaba de lo que más amábamos. Como personas dedicadas al conocimiento, el culto a los 18 dioses de la guerra de Yakuma era algo poco razonable el cual nos daría limitaciones por el hecho de que estábamos cometiendo herejías, por lo que las demás tribus y asentamientos humanos nos despreciaban e inclusivo exterminaban atrayendo dragones u otras criaturas hacía nosotros.

 **Ultear** : Si que su pueblo paso por muchas cosas, pero aun no explicas el cómo llegaron a ser todo esto.

 **Shensy** : Estoy en eso. En fin, un día, mientras estábamos tratando de recobrar las cosas que nos habían saqueado en un asentamiento improvisado, un dragón descendió sobre nosotros, mostrando su poderoso cuerpo lleno de ego por su poderío. En ese momento, ya no quedaban muchos de nosotros, así que ese fue el momento donde se extinguirían nuestros antepasados. –Llegan a los pilares los cuales eran 7, todo estos estaban tallados con varias figuras y con una cantidad de estrellas especificas- Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron.

 **Meredy** : ¿Quiénes?

 **Shensy** : Los celestiales. –Tocando sutilmente el pilar de en medio de un color blanco puro, el resto de pilares de colores diferentes también lo hicieron con lo que proyectaron un pergamino…-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si es que quieren que los capítulos sean largos, díganmelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

06/11/19 Actualizado.

28


	28. Capítulo 28 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 28 de FT y DBS. –En busca de la Super Esfera del Dragón (2da Temporada)-**

 **Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

 **Título:** **«** El arribo de la salvación, los verdaderos dioses **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio..**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

► **Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **Shensy** : Es donde damos culto y agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos dieron los grandes. –Aun cuando había cruzado primero, estaba detrás de ellas- Como siguieron, les diré lo necesario, así que síganme. –Caminando, se acercan a los pilares mientras la gente saludaba cortésmente a las chicas- Hace 500 años, nuestras gentes eran investigadores y exploradores los cuales buscaban adentrarse en el conocimiento, siendo esa la motivación de todos los días. Pero gracias a eso, no éramos personas de pelea y por lo tanto contábamos con magia demasiado débil para defendernos ante la amenaza de los dragones.

 **Meredy** : ¿Su gente convivio con los dragones?

 **Shensy** : Así es. Siguiendo, los dragones acababan con nuestros números y poco a poco nos volvimos inseguros, aterrados de salir de unas cuevas para explorar el mundo donde nuestro miedo nos privaba de lo que más amábamos. Como personas dedicadas al conocimiento, el culto a los 18 dioses de la guerra de Yakuma era algo poco razonable el cual nos daría limitaciones por el hecho de que estábamos cometiendo herejías, por lo que las demás tribus y asentamientos humanos nos despreciaban e inclusivo exterminaban atrayendo dragones u otras criaturas hacía nosotros.

 **Ultear** : Si que su pueblo paso por muchas cosas, pero aún no explicas el cómo llegaron a ser todo esto.

 **Shensy** : Estoy en eso. En fin, un día, mientras estábamos tratando de recobrar las cosas que nos habían saqueado en un asentamiento improvisado, un dragón descendió sobre nosotros, mostrando su poderoso cuerpo lleno de ego por su poderío. En ese momento, ya no quedaban muchos de nosotros, así lo único que quedaba era cerrar los ojos y esperar el final. –Llegan a los pilares los cuales eran 7, todo estos estaban tallados con varias figuras y con una cantidad de estrellas especificas- Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron.

 **Meredy** : ¿Quiénes?

 **Shensy** : Los celestiales. –Tocando sutilmente el pilar de en medio de un color blanco puro, el resto de pilares de colores diferentes también lo hicieron con lo que proyectaron un pergamino…-

* * *

Continuamos…

 **[** Año X200 aproximadamente, Earth-land **]**

-El próspero y basto sol irradiaba su brillante luz en una pradera ubicada al lado de un grande y tranquilo rio, su agua cristalina y la vida que poseía en su interior daban un sentido de tranquilidad que era disfrutada por un grupo de personas de unas 30 donde había tanto hombres, mujeres, niños y personas mayores de edad-

-Pese a la diferencia de edades, había algo en todos ellos lo cual los caracterizaba, y eso era el deseo de aprender, experimentar y buscar conocimiento en cualquier momento-

-Desde lo simple como ver la natural y anotar todo en unos pequeños cuadernos de hojas amarillentas, hasta la creación de prototipos a base de magia y tecnología. Pero con el tiempo y los recursos disponibles, los pasos que daban parecían gateadas-

-Aun con eso, no les bajaba la moral o ellos pensaban que era inútil su esfuerzo. No, ellos lo veían como un reto que romper, un muro que pasar, un desafío que superar y eso era lo que les hacía disfrutar al experimentar-

-Con sus ropas parecidas a batas con partes de armaduras, eran muy rudimentarios y algo toscas para el resto de personas que normalmente usaban togas o batas ceremoniales. Pero eso se esperaba de un grupo que no tuvo más remedio que ser nómada-

-¿De qué serviría estar en un solo lugar que con el tiempo perdería todo conocimiento que registrar y no explorar este cambiante mundo? Una pregunta que era parecida a su dogma, aunque no impedían el hecho de tener un lugar donde todos puedan ser ellos mismo-

-Esparcidos un poco sin alejarse tanto en aquella planicie, un grupo de 2 hombres veían con unos prototipos de mírales aumentados a su gente-

 **Guro** : ¿Ya hicieron el recuento de cuántos hemos perdido? –Con su apariencia robusta y fornido, su piel bronceada y su cabello negro con partes gris que eran signo de la edad, su maduro y afilado rostro tenían una que otras cicatrices de batalla-

 **Mesh** : Esta vez fueron 10, cada vez nos estamos volviendo menos y si las cosas siguen con este rumbo, no duraremos al final del año. –Una bella mujer madura de una larga cabellera lila amarrada en una larga cola de caballo evidenciaba sus puntiagudas orejas eficaz, su vestimenta, aunque no era muy diferente al resto de usuarios, era más movible por lo que resaltaba su busto cubierto-

 **Guro** : Eso lo tenía en mente… ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué no nos ayudan?! –Enojado, aprieta con fuerza los binoculares hasta que crujen cediendo a la fuerza del agarre- Lo siento Mesh, los volví a romper…

 **Mesh** : Esta bien. –Tomándolos, usa su magia sagrada por lo que los regresa a su estado natural- Te entiendo, aunque sería grosero decir que es costumbre, ya he conocido la necedad humana ante ideas y creencias. –Al ser una elfa, ella había vivido muchos más años que el resto de la gente y por tener la idea de que hay humanos con los que podrías vivir pacíficamente, fue excluida por los de su propia raza-

 **Guro** : Cuando dices eso te haces ver más vieja. -Sonriendo levemente, la elfa da un leve puchero, pero sede para mejorar el temperamento de su amigo- Por cierto, ¿cuánto más podrás retener la barrera que nos esconde?

 **Mesh** : No mucho, podré tener muchas reservas mágicas, pero no es ilimitada. –Siendo la única portadora mágica de niveles altos, ella se encargaba de curar, esconder y pelear si era debido cuando las amenazas atacaban- Pero debo decirte que lo mejor sería escondernos nuevamente para que pueda disiparla y ahorrar magia por si se necesita.

 **Guro** : No te detendré, vayamos a decirle al resto. –Siguiendo su camino, llegaron al lugar donde todos estaban comiendo frutas y algunos pescados que cazaron del lago- Muy bien todos, en cuanto terminen de comer y recabar fuerzas, Mesh desacera la barrera y tendremos que escondernos nuevamente.

-Varios murmullos de cansancio se escucharon, pero ninguno de desaprobación con lo que terminaron sus alimentos y se prepararon para seguir su camino novada con lo que un grupo de los más fuertes estaban enfrente, el resto en medio y ellos 2 detrás para resguardar que nadie se quedara atrás-

 **Mesh** : Muy bien jefe, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –Sacando un mapa, tacha un lugar con lo que miran las estrellas en la oscura noche que se aproximaba detrás del crepúsculo- Hoy no habrá luna ni nubes, por lo que podremos avanzar mucho por las constelaciones-

 **Guro** : Tal vez podamos ir a pedir ayuda al Reino Dragnof… -En ello, su ánimo se apaga-No, no lo creo.

 **Mesh** : ¿Por qué no? A lo que sabemos, ellos han estado conviviendo con los dragones desde hace unos pocos años y su nación va bien. –Con sus ojos dorados con signos de cruz, observa el cielo y traza la ruta- Ya está el camino, sólo nos tomaría…

 **Guro** : Meses llegar a pie desde donde estamos… Inclusive si algo nos llevara o si tu magia pudiera recortar la brecha, ¿crees que nos acepten? No los estoy juzgando, pero ningún reino nos ha aceptado por no creer en sus creencias aun cuando lo fingimos.

 **Mesh** : Puede que tengas razón, pero no perderemos nada con ir a preguntar… Tal vez podamos enviar a alguien y…

 **Guro** : Si nos aceptan, ¿cuánto crees que tarde en regresar por nosotros si aún queda algo de nosotros? –Mira al resto de su gente- Aunque sea gracioso, rezo a quien sea para que ellos estén bien.

 **Mesh** : Pero no has recibido ninguna respuesta. –Entendiendo a su amigo, una idea absurda recorrió su mente, cosa que Guro vio-

 **Guro** : Tuviste una idea, pero desististe.

 **Mesh** : ¿Tan obvia fui? –Con una sonrisa algo apagada, levanta la vista al cielo estrellado- Pensaba que tal vez podría ir yo al reino ya que tengo mejor velocidad y magia que me pueda ayudar, pero los dejaría expuestos y desprotegidos.

 **Guro** : Oye, puede que el tiempo este pisándome los talones, pero aún no estoy tan viejo. –Jugando, flexiona sus brazos musculosos con varios tatuajes en ellos-

 **Mehs** : Lo sé. –Poniendo su mano en el pecho de su amigo, tocaba un punto exacto el cual le hizo detenerse- Pero aún recuerdo aquella vez en las que los deje solos para ir por ayuda.

 **Guro** : Un día realmente terrible para nosotros. –El recuerdo de cuando eran unas mil personas en un pequeño asentamiento, todo estaba bien hasta que un grupo de soldados llegaron a masacrar al pueblo por órdenes de sus los obispos que decían que era un mandato de los dioses-

-Todo eso paso mientras atrajeron a unos dragones los cuales terminaron por comerse a la mayoría de personas dejando solamente a 100 los cuales lograr escapar mientras Guro luchaba contra todos recibiendo múltiples heridas.

-Pero aun viendo su derrota próxima, siguió luchando con la idea de por lo menos darles tiempo a ellos para que pudieran escapar con ayuda de Mesh quien se le desgarraba el corazón de ver como su mejor amigo era herido-

 **Mesh** : Si será nuestro final, quiero luchar al lado de ustedes.

 **Guro** : Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, estaba fascinado por ver un elfo. Tu raza se había vuelto cada vez más escasa y era una maravilla poder estudiarte y hacer experimentos, pero algo en mi me detuvo. –La mira a los ojos- Y era la idea de, ¿me gustaría que hicieran eso conmigo?

 **Mesh** : Entonces decidiste abrirme los brazos y darme un nuevo propósito. –Poniendo la mano en su libro de bolsillo, estaba lleno de muchos escritos de su raza y de todo lo que había visto y experimentado en lo largo de sus 200 años de vida-

 **Guro** : Y si muriera y nos encontráramos en otra vida, lo haría otra vez. –El optimismo y la seguridad que tenía su amigo eran de las muchas cosas que ella agradecía y respetaba- En fin, lo mejor sería si durmiéramos aquí, yo hare guardia.

 **Mesh** : Lo entiendo, iré a comunicarle al resto. –Despidiéndose, se aleja por lo que el grupo se detiene poco a poco-

 **…**

-La oscuridad de la noche y el frío cubrían su cuerpo el cual estaba frente a una lámpara experimental la cual generaba calor más no humo o mucha luz. Algo cansado, miraba las estrellas correr en el cielo y sus muchos brillos los cuales le calmaban su agitada mente-

 **Guro** : *Aquí estamos nuevamente…* -Mira al grupo de personas las cuales lo seguían por compartir sus ideales- *Tal vez sólo hable conmigo mismo, pero por lo menos sé que no pase una oportunidad* -Cerrando los ojos, junta sus manos cerrándolas- *A quién sea, pido que ayudes a mi gente, que ya no nos hagas sufrir más dolor y que nos protejas de este hostil mundo* -Los abre sutilmente y mira a su amiga dormida al lado de varias mujeres y niños- Y si fallamos, que mi vida sea tomada para que ella y el resto puedan vivir.

-Recostándose en un árbol, el siguiente hombre se acercaba a la distancia para relevarlo de su puesto por lo que se acomodó y cerro sus ojos para quedar dormido y así perderse un brillo multicolores a la distancia del cielo-

…

-Un nuevo día surgió y nuevamente estaban siguiendo un camino un camino hasta que se toparon con lo que sería un pueblo a la distancia-

 **Explorador** : Señor Guro, ¿qué debemos de hacer? -Con una versión más amplia de los binoculares, observaba la ciudad esperando ordenes de su líder- ¿Debemos de ir o enviar a un explorador?

 **Guro** : Es raro, la ciudad parece vieja y muy distante al resto. –Tomando el telescopio de amplitud reducida, mira varias cosas algo nítidas- Pero no podemos seguir durmiendo en el suelo, debemos descansar y reabastecernos. –Mira al explorador- Toma el equipo que necesites y acércate con cautela.

 **Mesh** : Aplicare un hechizo de camuflaje en ti, pero recuerda que sólo será para que no seas visto. –Asintiendo, extiende su mano con lo que varios círculos mágicos de menor tamaño se forman y el joven desaparece poco a poco-

 **Explorador** : Entendido, iré lo más cauteloso posible. –Dejando unas cosas y tomando, otras, se aleja a la ciudad lentamente y agradeciendo que el viento estuviera a su favor-

 **Guro** : Esperemos que todo salga bien. –Con el pendiente en su mente, mira a su amiga elfica la cual estaba anotando entusiastamente en su cuaderno- Parece que te inspiraste.

 **Mesh** : Y lo estoy, creo que cada vez estoy más cercas de poder romper la barrera si intento este nuevo algoritmo mágico. –Habiendo dibujado los sellos en su libro, otra idea cruzo su mente- Pero creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda.

 **Guro** : ¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?

 **Mesh** : Si mis cálculos sin correctos y los sellos funcionan, necesitare una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

 **Guro** : Eso estará difícil de conseguir, recuerda que eres la única que usa magia de un nivel superior y si dices que necesitas más, ¿qué podremos hacer unos pocos humanos que ni juntos hacen la mitad de tu reserva mágica?

 **Mesh** : Eso aún no lo tengo resuelto, pero pronto descubriré la manera de hacerlo. –Guardando su libro, la figura del explorador se acerca corriendo hacia ellos por lo que la magia que usaron en el desapareció-

 **Guro** : ¿Encontraste algo?

 **Mesh** : Sí… -Jadeando un poco, se recupera lentamente- No creerá lo que encontré, pero es parecido a un milagro. –El resto de las personas lo miraron un poco dudoso por sus palabras-

 **Guro** : No lo sabremos si no lo dices muchacho, vamos, ¿qué viste ahí?

 **Explorador** : Todo.

 **Mesh** : ¿Todo?

 **Explorador** : ¡Sí, todo! Encontré todas las cosas que habíamos dejado en los pueblos anteriores que habíamos hecho y están acomodadas y en buen estado. –Entusiasmado, el grupo de personas lo escucharon y se acercaron velozmente a la ciudad para comprobar la veracidad-

-Sin más, ambos caminaron siendo los últimos como siempre a la ciudad, aun con ideas planteándose en sus cabezas-

 **Guro** : Qué extraño… -Dice tan percibible como un susurro-

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué sucede Guro, esto no era por lo que rezabas todas las noches a escondidas? –Eso lo sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta que la audición de los elfos era superior al de los humanos- Descuida, no diré nada.

 **Guro** : Sabes que no soy un hombre de fe, pero tenía que intentar algo. –Llegando, efectivamente el pequeño pueblo estaba rebosado de recursos y todos los experimentos que habían sido destruidos y robados de los múltiples ataques que habían sufrido- Pero se me hace extraño que de un día para otro este todo repleto de nuestras cosas.

 **Mesh** : No descarto ese factor, pero sólo vamos a recoger unas cuantas cosas y nos volveremos a ir. –Al mirar a la gente, comían y otros lloraban felizmente por encontrar aquello que habían perdido o las cosas que eran de sus amigos que habían muerto tempranamente- Se ven muy felices.

 **Guro** : Lo sé, y eso me preocupa. –Con el pendiente, su gente se veía feliz y aunque eso lo alentaba, la pequeña espina de un potencial peligro lo mantenía incomodo-

 **Mesh** : Lo tengo, ¿qué tal si me ayudas para realizar mi proyecto? –Abriendo sus brazos, se interpone en el camino de su amigo y sonríe con entusiasmo- Eso podría ayudarte.

 **Guro** : Si lo pones así, no veo forma de negarme. –Asintiendo, varias horas habían pasado donde ellos estaban ahora en una plaza de suelo de roca lisa donde habían usado un gis para trazar muchos círculos mágicos- Muy bien, terminamos con estos, así que… ¿qué prosigue?

 **Mesh** : Sólo debemos de canalizar una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ellos y así podremos romper la barrera que nos impide aprovechar el máximo de nuestro potencial, el segundo origen. –Los círculos mágicos trazados en el suelo empezaron a brillar de un color rojo muy sutil- ¡Eso es, sigue! –Con una sonrisa de éxtasis y sutilmente oscura la cual no reflejaba maldad en su interior, su amigo se le quedo viendo raro-

 **Guro** : Cualquiera que no te conozca diría que estas actuando raro…

 **Mesh** : ¡Las ideas varían según la fuente! –Usando aún más poder mágico, las runas brillaron todavía más hasta que llego un punto en el que la luz desapareció y con ellos el encantamiento. Pero, una amplia sombra se formaba en el cielo- ¿Qué?

 **Guro** : Dime que es parte de tu experimento. –La figura en el cielo cada vez se hacía más grande y la alarma sonó-

 **Mesh** : ¡Eso no estaba para nada contemplado! –Retrocediendo, la enrome figura se hizo presente en el cielo-

-Un poderoso dragón de escamas marrones con patrones amarillo, 2 alas de gran tamaño, una larga cola que tenía púas y su cabeza tenía varios cuernos retorcidos-

 **Suctam** : ¡Pero que festín apareció ante mí! –Aterrizando de golpe, la onda expansiva empujo a todas las personas contra el suelo. ¡Todos ustedes deberían de estar agradecidos de ser mi comida que le dará fuerza al poderoso Suctam! –Abriendo sus poderosas fauces, exhalo un torrente de fuego napalm se extendió por toda el pueblo- ¡Me gusta la comida asada!

-La gente corría de un lugar a otro evitando las fuertes llamas que recorrían el lugar, unos fueron alcanzados por el fuego mientras otros intentaban apagarlos, pero cada vez era más fuego-

 **Guro** : ¡Llévate a todas las personas que puedas! –Sacando una espada de su espalda, toma lo que serían una ballesta de mano- ¡Les daré tiempo! –Antes de que pueda salir, la mano de la elfa lo detuvo-

 **Mesh** : ¡Deja que te ayude!

 **Guro** : Y dejar que mueras, no lo creo. –Soltándose, las voces de las personas sonaban cada vez más y el dragón seguía riendo mientras más fuego esparcía- Cada segundo que estoy aquí es una de nuestra gente muerta.

 **Mesh** : ¡Pero no puedes pelear solo contra ese monstruo, te matara!

 **Guro** : Lo sé, por eso pido que te vayas con todos que puedas y uses tu magia para ocultarse mientras lo distraigo, aunque sea un minuto. –Colocándose un casco, varias runas escritas en este brillaron-

 **Mesh** : ¡Si mueres, ¿quién nos guiara?!

 **Guro** : Lo harás tú. –La señala- Prometí que podrías ayudarnos a pelear, pero no puedo dejar a todos sin nadie a cargo… Ve al reino más cercano y pide ayuda, aun cuando debemos de sucumbir ante ellos. –Aun con su casco puesto, la bofetada que le dio la elfa le dolió-

 **Mesh** : ¡Ese no es el Guro que admiro! –Con lágrimas en sus ojos, siguió abofeteándolo- ¡Qué habrá de diversión si seremos pisado, qué sentido tendrá arrojar nuestros sueños a la basura, qué sentido tendrá la vida si no estás aquí! –Antes de que siguiera golpeándolo, la sostiene de las manos-

 **Guro** : Lo sé, y por eso lo lamento… pero es mi deber darles un futuro a ustedes. –Empujándola, atranca la puerta y se acerca al dragón el cual ya estaba empezando a comer, cosa que aumento la cólera del humano- ¡Oye, dragón! –Apuntando con la ballesta, dispara un proyectil el cual le dio en el ojo al dragón el cual grita de dolor- ¡Ven por mí!

 **Suctam** : ¡Condenado humano, ahora pagaran por tu error! –Despegando al cielo con sus alas, toma altura con lo que expulsa una gran bocanada de fuego en el centro de la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa, una cúpula estaba reteniendo el fuego- ¡¿Qué?!

-Buscando al culpable, la elfa estaba con los brazos extendidos haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir manteniéndolo mientras las demás personas escapaban-

 **Guru** : Mesh… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Te dije que escaparas! –Acercándose a su amiga, la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro era visible-

 **Mesh** : ¿Crees que una puerta puede detenerme? –Con el sudor recorriendo su frente, el ataque del dragón iba reduciéndose- Si esta es nuestra última pelea, la tendremos juntos. –Tirando sus prendas mayores, revelo un traje de casería de un color plateado con marrón donde había varias plumas multicolores en forma de falda y de hombrera-

 **Suctam** : Un elfo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi uno. –Descendiendo nuevamente, sus pisadas eran la de un gato cazando un ratón- Podrá ser un reto atraparte, pero veo que eres pegada al humano, así que, si lo mato, te tendré a ti.

 **Guru** : No soy una presa para nada fácil. –Con su espada en manos, sus músculos se tensaron- ¡¿Estás lista Mesh?!

 **Mesh** : ¡Lo estoy! –Dando un aplauso, varios círculos mágicos recorrieron su antebrazo y brazo completamente- ¡Vamos! –Dando un salto de gran altura, la primera fila de círculos desaparece- 『 _Fuerza de la Naturaleza: Alto Impacto_ 』-Una corriente de aire comprimido golpeo al colosal dragón el cual se mantuvo firme pese al ataque-

 **Guru** : ¿Se supone que sienta algo? –Molesto, golpea el suelo con su garra el cual sacude la tierra brevemente por lo que Guru tuvo que estabilizarse- ¡Es mi turno! –Alzando la cabeza, escupió una gran cantidad de fuego liquido el cual empezó a caer en el lugar creando una lluvia de fuego por lo que ambos tuvieron que esquivar las gotas de fuego- ¡Eso es, bailen mientras se fríen poco a poco!

-Riendo, continúo golpeando el suelo varias veces provocando que la tierra se partiera y que el humano ya no pudiera pararse-

 **Guru** : ¡Desgraciado! –Algo mareado por las continuas sacudidas, sentía el dolor de las gotas de fuego que le habían rosado y caído- Debemos de hacer algo. –Mira a su amiga que estaba tratando de cubrirle las lluvias con escudos mágicos que ya habían consumido otros círculos mágicos de sus brazos dejando sólo 3-

 **Mesh** : No creo poder hacer mucho, su elemento es el fuego y el mí la naturaleza. –Saltando al lado de su amigo, crea una cúpula violeta el cual los cubre gastando un circulo y otro para curar las heridas de ambos- Ya nada más me queda un hechizo.

 **Guru** : Entonces úsalo para escapar.

 **Mesh** : Otra vez con intentar hacer las cosas solo, te dije que estaría aquí para ayudarte.

 **Guru** : No lo hiciste, únicamente me recalcaste que si no creía que no podrías contra una puerta.

 **Mesh** : Esta bien, pero tiene que haber una forma la cual nos ayude. –Viendo que estaban encerrados, el dragón se acerca a ellos y toma la esfera con sus grandes garras y la acerca a su rostro-

 **Suctam** : Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que tendré que morder esto hasta llegar a su crujiente centro. –Lamiéndose los escamosos labios, abre su boca mostrando sus afilados dientes con lo que muerde la barrera que rápidamente empieza a ceder por la presión de la mordida- Un poco duro, pero vale la pena morder.

-Aplicando más fuerza, la barrera empieza a ceder y caerse a pedazos lentamente aun sin perder su forma-

 **Mesh** : No puedo creer que esta sea el fin… -Mira a su amigo- Al menos me alegro que sea junto a un gran amigo.

 **Guru** : Por lo menos los nuestro estarán bien. –Aliviando la carga de su corazón, un pesar lo invadió- Sólo espero que logren salir y vivir una nueva vida. –Apretando su puño, el olor a azufre llega a sus narices- Pero que desagradable olor.

 **Mesh** : Si podemos olerlo, a la barrera no le quedan más que segundos de uso. –Asustada por el tiempo de muerte que tendría, toma la mano de quien fue su mejor amigo- Gracias por el viaje.

 **Guru** : No, a ti por ayudarme a empezarlo. –Sonriendo, ambos cierran sus ojos- *Quién sea, ayúdenos por favor* -Como ultima plegaria, su destino estaba definido-

-Hasta que paso-

-Del cielo, un poderoso rayo de luz cae sobre la tierra, el impacto mueve al dragón por la fuerza y lo hace escupir la barrera junto a quienes estaban dentro. –Los rayos multicolores y la onda de poder seguían propagándose por el terreno creando tal presión que Suctam tuvo que aferrarse al suelo con sus garras-

-Deteniendo aquel poderoso haz de luz, la nube de polvo se alza en el lugar con lo que 5 figuras de diferentes tamaños se muestran mientras sacuden sus manos-

 **¿?** : Esta bien, no estuvo tan mal como esperaba. –Con una voz femenina algo ruda, se adelantó de la sombra de humo revelando su persona- Pudo ser mucho peor.

-Una belleza de piel café claro, su largo cabello liso con mechones de un color azul turquesa intenso que cambiaba de tonalidad sutilmente con la luz, unos afilados y definidos ojos de iris magenta intenso. Su ropa era un conjunto deportivo negro con una blusa de entrenamiento de un color azul oscuro intenso, tenías de un color negro y lo más característico era una cola marrón moviéndose lentamente-

 **¿?** : Espero que nadie se haya lastimado por la caída. –Otra voz femenina con una tonalidad suave, nerviosa y algo chillona- Sería muy penoso y descortés.

-Con un traje de tonos pastel muy distinto a lo que podían procesar, era una chica muy pequeña que al verla mejor pensaron que era una especie de monstruo. Su piel de un color rosa pálido, tenía varios tentáculos en su cabeza que asimilaban cabello, varios poros en sus hombros y cabeza, unos ojos completamente negros que tenían un iris de un color azul cielo intenso-

 **¿?** : No creo que algo así pudiera lastimarnos, pero no quisiera volverlo a pasar. –Siendo ahora una voz masculina, se sentía como si fuera la de un bibliotecario joven- Y espero que no dañáramos a alguien.

-Siendo el más alto, su piel era de un color verde amarillento apagado, contaba con lo que serían unas almohadillas amarillentas, orejas puntiagudas, unas antenas en la cabeza, nariz puntiaguda, y unos ojos que le daban una apariencia ruda. Sus prendas era un Gi marrón con partes de un traje de explorador-

 **¿?** : Recuérdame nunca volver a darte el control del transporte, así evitaremos chocar contra varios planetas. –Otra voz de mujer sonó-

-Irradiando una presión de poder, era una chica del mismo tamaño de la primera. Su larga y puntiaguda cabellera de un color blanco puro hacía contraste con su blanca piel, unos ojos igual de rosados que el de la primera chica y una larga cola blanca que terminaba con más pelo que la otra. Vestía un pantalón negro deportivo, una especie de armadura blanca, brazaletes amarillos, un collar en el cuello y botas negras con líneas blancas-

 **¿?** : Lo mejor sería que no se peleen otra vez, no queremos que destruyan planetas por una pequeña disputa. –Con una voz madura, pero con un toque juvenil, fue el último en salir de las sombras-

-Con un cuerpo más definido que Guro, su alborotado cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo de un negro intenso contrastaba con su bronceada piel y ojo negros. Vestía una armadura superior de un color grises, negros y azules metalizados, unos pantalones de pelea negro, botas blancas y unos guantes recortados del mismo color

 **¿?** : No es mi culpa, yo iba conduciendo tranquilamente en el espacio cuando apareció ese planeta de la nada. –Defendiéndose, la peliblanca la mira molesta- Ese no fue mi problema.

 **¿?** : Mikoto, estabas durmiendo mientras manejabas… -Cabreándose lentamente, mira con desdén a la peli azul-

 **Mikoto** : Bueno… no es mi culpa que estuvieran en mi ruta. –Cruzando sus brazos, mira a la majin- ¿Oh me equivoco Bizil? –La pequeña majin rápidamente se pone nerviosa y algo roja-

 **Bizil** : Yo… yo… yo no sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho, Mikoto-san. –Haciendo una reverencia, el namekino se rasca el cuello con lo que da un suspiro y le pone una mano encima a su amiga- ¿Eh…?

 **Zerlik** : No es para que te disculpes, Bizil-san, no tienes por qué disculparte por un pleito que ellas hicieron. –Calmándola, ella pierde el sonrojo- Pero tendré que decir que fue algo irresponsable de tu parte el pasar por esos planetas.

 **Daiki** : Y aún más ya que no somos de este universo. –El joven saiyajin se para al lado de la peliblanca- También debería de tener un poco de paciencia con Mikoto-san, ya sabes cómo es, Estela-chan.

 **Estela** : Haré la excepción está vez. –Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Estela mira con desprecio a su hermana la cual se salvó de la reprimiendo- Eres realmente despreciable.

 **Mikoto** : Gracias, yo también te quiero hermana. –Jugando con el temperamento de su hermana melliza, el saiyajin la toma de los hombros para por lo menos hacer el intento de evitar una pelea- Eso es Daik, controla a tu mascota.

 **Estela** : ¡Se acabó! –Siendo sujetada por el resto de sus amigos, la peli azul seguía burlándose de su hermana pese a lo que estaba pasando en su entorno-

 **Suctam** : ¡Oigan! –Rugiendo enojado, el grupo de amigos voltean a ver ala dragón el cual estaba callado- ¡Ya estoy harto de escuchar sus ridículas voces! –Golpeando con fuerza el suelo, sacudió la tierra, pero todos ellos ni se inmutaron-

 **Mikoto** : Oh, un dragón… Bueno, continuando con lo anterior, es claro que aun así no podrías contra mí. –Como si fuera algo normal o remanente sin importancia, decidió ignorar al poderoso reptil y seguir con lo suyo-

 **Estela** : ¿Eso crees? Podrás tener más resistencia y Ki, pero yo soy más poderoso que tú. –Señalándola, la empuja un poco- Y lo sabes.

 **Mikoto** : Y aun con ese poder no logras alcanzarme. –Con una sonrisa de confianza, el temperamento de la joven aumentaba cada vez más- ¿Qué paso, bola de pelos? ¿Acaso te retienes porque pasara lo mismo que todos nuestros entrenamientos? –Apretando los dientes, una vena empezó a sobresalir de la cabeza de la saiyan albina-

 **Bizil** : Este… Mikoto-san, creo que lo mejor no sería hacer enojar a Estela-sama. –Aun aplicando fuerza, el calor del cuerpo de la saiyajn era obvio- Por favor.

 **Zerlik** : Concuerdo, no debes de alterar a tu hermana. –Clavando sus pies en el suelo, aún era inútil para detenerla completamente-

 **Daiki** : Estela-chan, deberías de calmarte… -Siendo la voz que más afectaba a la saiyajn el temperamento se mantuvo a raya- Mikoto, ¿podrías dejar de alterarla? –Mirando a la peli azul, esta medita un poco hasta tener su resultado-

 **Mikoto** : No lo creo, quiero divertirme un poco con… -Siendo interrumpida, la zarpa del dragón cae encima de ella-

 **Suctam** : ¡Todos ustedes me tienen arto! ¡Disfrutare masticar sus patéticos cuerpos hasta que…! –Antes de que siguiera vociferando, su mano fue alzada aun con toda la fuerza que había aplicado y para su sorpresa fue ver que la chica estaba quieta sin haberse movido un milímetro- ¿Qué…?

 **Mikoto** : Espero que no hayas arruinado mi peinado, lagartija con alas. –Tomando uno de los dedos del dragó, lo gira al lado contrario con lo que se escucha un crujido y luego el rugir de dolor del dragón- ¿Qué tal ahora? –Dice después de arreglarse su cabello ligeramente despeinado-

 **Suctam** : ¡Pagaras con tu vida! –Alzando el vuelo, infla poco a poco su pecho- ¡Muere! –Gastando todas sus reservas, una poderosa torrente de fuego napalm es dispara en dirección de los recién llegados-

 **Estela** : ¿Nos acaba de atacar? –Ajena a su temperamento, mira la ráfaga ígnea acercarse a ellos-

 **Zerlik** : Parece ser que sí… entonces, ¿lo ignoramos? –Mira al resto de sus amigos- ¿Oh hacemos algo al respecto?

 **Daiki** : No lo sé, creo que sí, no quiero que mis prendas se manchan de lo que sea su ataque. –Aun sosteniendo a Estela, ella se adelanta- ¿Estela-chan?

 **Estela** : Necesito desahogarme gracias a cierta persona. –Mirando a su hermana, ella sonríe con suficiencia- Te odio… -Extendiendo su mano, el rugido del dragón empieza a concentrarse en una descomunal esfera de fuego que poco a poco se formaba mientras el rugido se agotaba- Oye, dragón, esto es tuyo. –Lanzándole el mismo ataque, la velocidad era tal que no alcanzo a reaccionar para esquivar por lo que recibe el ataque de lleno y cayó al suelo-

 **Bizil** : ¿Ya estás mejor, Estela-sama?

 **Estela** : Ni tanto, tal vez con destruir este mundo me sienta un poco mejor. –A la distancia, Suctam se levantaba débilmente del suelo- Parece ser que aún puedo jugar, creo que puedo divertirme aún.

 **Mikoto** : Oh… podemos hacer otra cosa. –Se acerca a su melliza recargándose en ella- Tengo una propuesta interesante.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 **Mikoto** : Veras, mi estimada hermana, esa criatura se ve que es grande y yo no he comido desde que empezamos a viajar… Así que pensé que podíamos comérnoslo. –Sonriendo con malicia, la idea era juzgada por su hermana- Además, servirá para ver si le traemos algo de valor de este mundo a Beerus-sama.

 **Estela** : Está bien… -Mira a la majin- Bizil, ¿podrías hacernos el favor? –Señala a la bestia que se acercaba a ellos lentamente-

 **Bizil** : Haré lo mejor que pueda. –Caminando en dirección del dragón su equipo se quedó viéndola, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron aquellas 2 personas siendo el saiyajn el primero en acercase a ellos y hablarles-

 **…**

 **Daiki** : Hola, parece que los interrumpimos en su pelea, pero nuestro equipo tiene un poco de hambre y decidimos comernos a ese dragón, espero que no sea algún conocido suyo. –Guro y Mesh estaban callados por lo que veían- ¿Hola?

 **Guro** : ¿Qui… quienes son ustedes? –Sin saber si fue una ofensa o no, no tuvo más que preguntar-

 **Daiki** : Disculpen mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Daiki, ellos son Zerlik-san, Mikoto, Estela-chan y Bizl-san. –Señala a cada uno de sus amigos respectivamente- Ahora pregunto yo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

 **Guro** : Gu… Guro, mi nombre es Guro y ella es Mesh. –Señala a la elfa quien seguía en shok- ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

 **Daiki** : ¿Acaso has hecho algo para no poder hacerla? -Niega lentamente- Entonces puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras. –Sonriendo amigablemente, extiende su mano a ambos- Es mejor preguntar de pie.

 **Guro** : Gra… gracias. –Aceptando ambos el gesto, al tomar la mano sintieron la increíble fuerza controlada del joven- ¿En verdad se comerán a ese dragón?

 **Daiki** : Así es, ellas tienen hambre y cuando no comen, bueno, las cosas se ponen un poco feas. –Frotándose el cuello, un destello de luz rosado llamo su atención junto con el rugido de agonía del dragón el cual había sido cocinado en vida hasta que se dejó de escuchar su voz- Deben de tener hambre después de tener una pelea, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos a comer?

 **Mesh** : Pero… -Derrotar a un dragón era una hazaña casi imposible, pero hablar de uno como si no fuera distinto a una simple gallina le hizo congelarse en su lugar. Pero lo peor era que cuando el dragón ataco a aquella chica, esta se molestó por desacomodarle el cabello-

-Para Guro no era diferente, pero él se centró en el joven quien les hablo. Podía leer la fuerza física de una persona, pero sus sentidos gritaron cuando vieron una fuerza la cual jamás habían visto. Tanto poder escondido, y lo que también llamo su atención fue que ya los había invitado a comer pese a ser completos extraños, eso decía que era una persona muy inocente o que no le importaba ya que no podían hacerles algo-

 **Guro** : Con mucho gusto, Daiki-dono.

 **Daiki** : Con sólo decirme Daiki basta. –Aun con su sonrisa amistosa, siguieron al lugar donde estaban comendo al dragón que alguna vez estaba comiéndolos- Espero que dejen algo para nuestros invitados.

 **Zerlik** : Pues llegaron justo a tiempo, ellas ya van por la mitad. –La parte superior del dragón ya había sido comida por aquellas 2 chicas las cuales parecían que estaban en algún tipo de competencia- Entonces, Daiki-san, ¿quiénes son nuestros invitados?

 **Daiki** : Sus nombres son Guro-san y Mesh-san, estaban teniendo una pelea contra el dragón cuando nosotros llegamos.

 **Zerlik** : Si, lo sentimos por el inconveniente, pero si no hubieran decidido comerse al dragón, muy posiblemente hubieran destruido el planeta. –Si ya estaban algo asustados por la presencia de ellos, el comentario tan casual de la destrucción de su mundo los aterro-

 **Guro** : No… no se preocupen por nosotros. –Mirando a su amiga, esta seguía quieta, observando a un poderoso ser mágico siendo comido por ser que eran mucho más poderosos que él-

 **Bizil** : Están herido, dejen que los ayude. –Dejando sus alimentos y limpiando sus manos, uno de sus tentáculos les apunto y con ello un leve brillo rosado que ilumino sus cuerpos, restauro la energía en ambos y todas sus heridas sanaron- Con eso debería de bastar.

 **Mesh** : ¿Puedes usar magia sanadora?

 **Bizil** : Sí… bueno, puedo usar muchos tipos de magia. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente, de ser así, lo siento. –Y nuevamente se disculpa-

 **Daiki** : Ya hablamos de inclinarse por todo, Bizil-san. –Siendo una rutina, la majin asiente- Lo siento mucho, ella es así.

 **Guro** : No tiene nada de que disculparse, Zerlik-dono. Es sólo que es tan…

 **Daiki** : ¿Extraño? –Ambos asienten- Bueno, supuse que sería así ya que ustedes no tienen un nivel alto de Ki. –Cruzándose de brazos, sigue explicando- Pensé que se iban a desmayar o algo por el estilo, pero parece que son más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

 **Mesh** : ¿Nivel de Ki? ¿De qué están hablando exactamente? –Y como su primera plegaria fue escuchada, esta pregunta también fue respondida con más poder de lo que esperaba-

-Como si fuera un imán la tierra y ellos un pedazo de metal, se pegaron al suelo por la inmensa presión que ejercieron ambas chicas cuando tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento el cual sacudió la tierra, cielos y mares cercanos, la tierra se despedazaba, los cielos se oscurecían y los mares huían-

 **Bizil** : Uno de nosotros debería de ir a calmarlas… yo no creo poder con la tarea. –Comiendo lentamente, se apartó un poco del foco de poder-

 **Zerlik** : Paso. –Extender sus manos para arriba como si no quisiera tomar algo en ellas-

 **Daiki** : Espero no morir en el intento. –Caminando como si no fuera nada, mira a sus invitados- Nuevamente disculpas por el inconveniente, suele pasar esto cada vez que tienen un desacuerdo.

-Pensando que tal vez podrían ser aplastadas, ser comidos por el dragón hubiera sido una muerte más rápida, pero como tan pronto apareció, también lo hizo cuando desapareció-

 **Guro** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Con su tembloroso cuerpo, su compañera estaba igual-

 **Zerlik** : Eso es el nivel de Ki del que hablábamos. –Da un trago a una cantinflera que tenía agua adentro-

 **Mesh** : ¿No queras decir poder mágico?

 **Zerlik** : La única que puede usar magia es Bizil-san. Pero no, hablamos de Ki, una fuerza que abunda en todo el universo y en este hay una gran cantidad. –Ki, universo, fuerza sobre humana, nuevos conceptos atacaron las mentes de ambos-

 **Guro** : ¿Son acaso dioses?

 **Bizil** : Zerlik-san, Daiki san y yo no somos dioses de ningún tipo. –Casi desechando las esperanzas, lo ultimo las retuvo- Pero Mikoto-dono y Estela-sama si lo son.

 **Mesh** : Son en verdad dioses… -Viendo a ambas chicas, estaban discutiendo siendo aquel joven el intermediario que evitaría cualquier pelea posible- Pero, no lucen como dioses.

 **Daiki** : Ya veo a que va tu pregunta. –Sacando su rastreador, presiona varios botones los cuales proyectan una imagen- Ella son en verdad dioses, sólo que están reteniendo su poder. –Con su breve explicación, miro a ambos que estaban fijo en su dispositivo-

 **Guro** : ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es alguna especia de lacrima mágica?

 **Daiki** : ¿Esto? Es simplemente mi rastreador, me permite comunicarme a distancia, buscar cosas, almacenar cosas y entre otras funciones que ya no recuerdo. –Moviéndolo un poco, la mirada de ambos estaba fija en el dispositivo-

 **Mesh** : ¿Puedo verlo de cercas?

 **Bizil** : Puedes usar el mío si gustas. –Entregando su rastreador rosa claro, lo toma con cuidado y lo inspecciona de igual manera-

 **Mesh** : Guro, esto es totalmente desconocido e increíble… -El raro material del que estaba hecho era desconocido al igual que sus funciones y la simple idea que pudiera hacer mucho algo tan pequeño la intrigaba-

 **Guro** : Ya veo... –Con algo de decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Acaso escucharon mi plegaria?

 **Zerlik** : Em… nosotros no escuchamos plegarias. –Algo extrañado, formulo varias cosas en su mente hasta dar con un objetivo- Creo que te refieres a que, si somos deidades de tu mundo, ¿verdad? –Ambos asienten- Lamento decirte que no, no somos de este mundo.

 **Bizil** : Ni de este universo, pasamos por aquí mientras buscábamos algo. –Termina su parte de la comida y se limpia la boca con un pañuelo-

 **Guro** : Si dicen que no son dioses, entonces no sé qué sería un dios… Tantos años dedicado a la búsqueda científica te alejan de las creencias religiosas.

 **Zerlik** : Aguarda, ¿eres un científico? –Ahora el entusiasmo estaba en el namekiano-

 **Mesh** : También somos magos, bueno, yo lo soy. Somos un grupo de personas las cuales compartimos el deseo de investigar y aprender más. –Con más confianza, ya podía formularles palabras a aquellas poderosas personas-

 **Bizil** : Pero… si son un grupo, ¿dónde está el resto? –Mira a su alrededor- No noto muchas formas de vida compleja por el lugar.

 **Guro** : Lamentablemente perdimos muchas vidas en estos últimos años. Las ciudades y reinos nos estaban cazando por creer que éramos herejes por no compartir sus creencias religiosas cuando sólo queríamos ser nosotros mismos.

 **Mesh** : Mucha gente a muerte, y con el ataque del dragón perdido a más de la mitad. –La tristeza se apodera de ellos por su debilidad y permitir tal cosa-

 **Zerlik** : Quiero aclarar algo. –Voltean a mirarlo- ¿Los estaban cazando simplemente por ser diferentes a ellos por tener sus propios ideales, mataron a niños e inocentes sin ninguna duda y me dices que nadie los quiso ayudar?

 **Guro** : Así es…

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué me dice Bizil-san? –Mira a su amiga-

 **Bizil** : No mienten en nada. –Baja un tentáculo el cual dejo de brillar sutilmente- Hay tanta maldad en este mundo… Y pensar que tan bello y próspero lugar está manchado con el odio.

 **Zerlik** : Ya tomé mi decisión. –Mira a sus compañeros los cuales regresaban hasta estar cercas- Tengo algo que decirles.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué es ahora? –Con un mondadientes en su boca, se recarga en los huesos del dragón que estaban a un lado de ellos-

-En poco tiempo, les explican lo que les habían dicho y las pruebas que lo justificaban-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué opinan? –Mira al resto-

 **Daiki** : Y se hacen llamar humano… me enferman el hecho de que supuestamente se justifican por ser una orden divina… -Mira a su namek amigo- Yo estoy contigo, Zerlik-san.

 **Bizil** : No me gusta ver morir a los inocentes, yo también quiero ayudar. –Aunque eran 3, el resultado estaba en ellas 2-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué me dices Estela?

 **Estela** : Estamos en una misión, lo mejor sería no alejarnos de nuestro cometido. –Las esperanzas se estaban cortando- Después de todo, no es nuestro mundo.

 **Mikoto** : Puede que tengas razón, pero…

 **Estela** : Se lo que vas a decir, hermana. –Todos miran el cielo que estaba atardeciendo, mostrando tonos rojos, anaranjados y morados que contrastaban con el verde del lugar- Fi-chan hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo. –La punzada de tristeza recorre su cuerpo por el aún reciente recuerdo que paso- Entonces lo haremos, ayudaremos a este mundo y dejaremos la marca de Fi-chan y Xeno.

 **Guro** : Esperen por favor, ¿en qué nos ayudaran?

 **Mikoto** : Simple humano, ayudaremos a que su gente tenga un lugar donde sean ellos mismo y purgaremos la tierra de los mayores males. –Sacando un semblante de una «TP», se la coloca la mano derecha- Es hora de patear algunos traseros.

 **Daiki** : Y vengar a los inocentes. –Coloca su semblante y se lo pone en su hombro derecho-

 **Bizil** : Curar el mal del mundo. –Pone su signo en su mano izquierda-

 **Zerlik** : Verán su error por juzgar ciegamente. –Coloca su semblante en el hombro izquierdo-

 **Estela** : No sólo su error y demás cosas… No, ellos se romperán al ver que hicieron enojar al dios equivocado. –Pone su semblante en el pecho- Es hora de que el equipo Celestial tenga una última misión. –Apretando sus puños con fuerza, el lugar empezó a temblar de tal forma que parecía un motor acelerando-

-Mesh y Guro miraban como aquellas se levantaban y avivaban una especie de llama de sus cuerpos. Donde un azul brillante, rosa intenso, lila oscuro, amarillo metálico y plateado blanquecino iluminaban la ciudad con aquellos colores-

-Sintiendo aquella descomunal fuerza, dentro de ellos creció un sentimiento el cual nunca penaron tener al ser personas de saber. Era una devoción que se expandía y anhelaban mostrárselas por su poderío-

-Después de tanto, seres que ensombrecían a los dioses de su mundo habían llegado y decidieron ayudarlos, 5 personas que se convertirían en seres de culto y agradecimiento eterno para Mesh y Guro-

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si es que quieren que los capítulos sean largos, díganmelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

16/11/19 Actualizado.

26


	29. Capítulo 29 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 29 de FT y DBS. –En busca de la Super Esfera del Dragón (2da Temporada)-**

 **Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

 **Título:** **«** El fin de la era oscura **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio..**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

► **Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **Bizil** : Pero… si son un grupo, ¿dónde está el resto? –Mira a su alrededor- No noto muchas formas de vida compleja por el lugar.

 **Guro** : Lamentablemente perdimos muchas vidas en estos últimos años. Las ciudades y reinos nos estaban cazando por creer que éramos herejes por no compartir sus creencias religiosas cuando sólo queríamos ser nosotros mismos.

 **Mesh** : Mucha gente a muerte, y con el ataque del dragón perdido a más de la mitad. –La tristeza se apodera de ellos por su debilidad y permitir tal cosa-

 **Zerlik** : Quiero aclarar algo. –Voltean a mirarlo- ¿Los estaban cazando simplemente por ser diferentes a ellos por tener sus propios ideales, mataron a niños e inocentes sin ninguna duda y me dices que nadie los quiso ayudar?

 **Guro** : Así es…

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué me dice Bizil-san? –Mira a su amiga-

 **Bizil** : No mienten en nada. –Baja un tentáculo el cual dejo de brillar sutilmente- Hay tanta maldad en este mundo… Y pensar que tan bello y próspero lugar está manchado con el odio.

 **Zerlik** : Ya tomé mi decisión. –Mira a sus compañeros los cuales regresaban hasta estar cercas- Tengo algo que decirles.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué es ahora? –Con un mondadientes en su boca, se recarga en los huesos del dragón que estaban a un lado de ellos-

-En poco tiempo, les explican lo que les habían dicho y las pruebas que lo justificaban-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué opinan? –Mira al resto-

 **Daiki** : Y se hacen llamar humano… me enferman el hecho de que supuestamente se justifican por ser una orden divina… -Mira a su namek amigo- Yo estoy contigo, Zerlik-san.

 **Bizil** : No me gusta ver morir a los inocentes, yo también quiero ayudar. –Aunque eran 3, el resultado estaba en ellas 2-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué me dices Estela?

 **Estela** : Estamos en una misión, lo mejor sería no alejarnos de nuestro cometido. –Las esperanzas se estaban cortando- Después de todo, no es nuestro mundo.

 **Mikoto** : Puede que tengas razón, pero…

 **Estela** : Se lo que vas a decir, hermana. –Todos miran el cielo que estaba atardeciendo, mostrando tonos rojos, anaranjados y morados que contrastaban con el verde del lugar- Fi-chan hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo. –La punzada de tristeza recorre su cuerpo por el aún reciente recuerdo que paso- Entonces lo haremos, ayudaremos a este mundo y dejaremos la marca de Fi-chan y Xeno.

 **Guro** : Esperen por favor, ¿en qué nos ayudaran?

 **Mikoto** : Simple humano, ayudaremos a que su gente tenga un lugar donde sean ellos mismo y purgaremos la tierra de los mayores males. –Sacando un semblante de una «TP», se la coloca la mano derecha- Es hora de patear algunos traseros.

 **Daiki** : Y vengar a los inocentes. –Coloca su semblante y se lo pone en su hombro derecho-

 **Bizil** : Curar el mal del mundo. –Pone su signo en su mano izquierda-

 **Zerlik** : Verán su error por juzgar ciegamente. –Coloca su semblante en el hombro izquierdo-

 **Estela** : No sólo su error y demás cosas… No, ellos se romperán al ver que hicieron enojar al dios equivocado. –Pone su semblante en el pecho- Es hora de que el equipo Celestial tenga una última misión. –Apretando sus puños con fuerza, el lugar empezó a temblar de tal forma que parecía un motor acelerando-

-Mesh y Guro miraban como aquellas se levantaban y avivaban una especie de llama de sus cuerpos. Donde un azul brillante, rosa intenso, lila oscuro, amarillo metálico y plateado blanquecino iluminaban la ciudad con aquellos colores-

-Sintiendo aquella descomunal fuerza, dentro de ellos creció un sentimiento el cual nunca penaron tener al ser personas de saber. Era una devoción que se expandía y anhelaban mostrárselas por su poderío-

-Después de tanto, seres que ensombrecían a los dioses de su mundo habían llegado y decidieron ayudarlos, 5 personas que se convertirían en seres de culto y agradecimiento eterno para Mesh y Guro-

Continuamos…

* * *

 **Estela** : Como no está Xeno, creo que tomare el mando de lo que tenemos qué hacer para no dejar ningún cabo suelto y ser lo más eficiente y rápidos posibles… ¿Alguna duda? –Mira al resto del equipo que aceptaron, todos menos uno- No sé por qué, pero supuse que serías la única… ¿qué quieres decir ahora?

 **Mikoto** : Las cosas podrían salir mejor si yo estuviera al mando, después de todo, soy mayor que tú.

 **Estela** : En primera, no sirves para mandar; en segunda, eres mayor que yo por segundos, y en tercera, si tomamos en cuenta la edad, Bizil-san sería la líder. –Señala a la majin quien se sorprende un poco-

 **Mikoto** : Podríamos ir por Xeno, después de todo, él es el líder del equipo.

 **Estela** : Si encuentras una forma de apartarlo de la tumba y hacerlo reaccionar, me avisas. Pero como no es así, sólo has lo que te digo y podrás conducir otra vez. –Pensándolo, la peli azul aprueba eso con un asentimiento de cabeza-

 **Bizil** : Entonces, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer, Estela-sama?

 **Estela** : Bueno, viendo que tanto tú y Zerlik perdieron gran parte de su fuerza, lo mejor sería que se quedaran con el resto de supervivientes para que los curen, cuiden y protejan ante cualquier amenaza.

 **Zerlik** : Creo que era obvio que pasaría eso… por cierto, ¿qué hacemos en el peor de los casos si encontramos algo que nos supere en poder? No es que dude de mi capacidad, pero no hay que hacer las cosas sin ningún plan.

 **Estela** : Según lo que siento, no hay poder más grande que el de estos dragones. Y si se diera el caso de que algo fuera más fuerte, iremos contra la amenaza mi hermana y yo.

 **Mikoto** : Esperare con ansias de que pase. –Sonriendo con confianza, voltea su mirada a ella- ¿Qué hare yo?

 **Estela** : Lo tuyo esperara a lo último. –Mira al saiyajin- Daiki-kun, necesito que vayas junto al científico Guro y rescates al resto de individuos que puedas de la manera más discreta posible, lo último que queremos es hacer más impacto de nuestra presencia de lo que queremos.

 **Daiki** : Tómalo por hecho… Este..., Estela-chan, ¿qué pasará si las cosas se complican?

 **Estela** : Tan simple como el agua, Daiki-kun. –Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aquel gesto era una máscara que ocultaba el verdadero sentimiento- No dejes a nadie vivo. –Con una voz tranquila, pero tan fría que parecía congelar, el saiyajin se para derecho como militar-

 **Mikoto** : Entonces… ¿ya me dirás qué voy a hacer?

 **Estela** : Vendrás conmigo, necesito discutir una cosa contigo. Además, iremos, con la ayuda de Mesh-san, a todos los asentamientos humanos que los exiliaron y cazaron, para que puedan ser castigados por un juicio divino.

 **Mikoto** : Cuando hablas con aire de deidad se te sube a la cabeza, en verdad me pones en duda sobre tu capacidad para gobernar un universo… Creo que no fue tan buena idea enviarte con Frieza-san esos años.

 **Estela** : ¿Lo crees?

 **Mikoto** : Soy tu hermana, tengo la hermosa desgracia de compartir gran parte de mi vida junto a ti, ese significa que te conozco demasiado. –Suspirando, la noche ya había caído en el lugar- Démonos prisa, no quisiera volver a comer dragón ya que me resultaron ligeramente sabrosos.

 **Estela** : Sería todo, es momento de actuar. –Asintiendo, los grupos estaban decididos. Las 2 saiyajins y la elfa salieron disparadas al cielo siendo la última cargada por ellos, dejando al resto para que cumplieran con su objetivo-

 **…**

 **Zerlik** : Como ya se fueron, lo mejor será empezar con nuestra parte. –Caminando en dirección contraria, el guerrero asiente con lo que los guía al lugar donde estaban escondidos la mayoría de personas- Entonces… ¿dónde se escondieron?

 **Guro** : Este, bueno… creo que no sabría exactamente. Yo estaba dándoles tiempo para que pudieran escapar… –Mira los restos del dragón- mientras pelea contra el dragón.

 **Daiki** : ¿En serio eres el único de todo el grupo que puede luchar? –Ahora era él quien observaba al guerrero- No es por decir nada malo, pero no tienes la pinta completa de ser un guerrero.

 **Guro** : Je, je, je… Tiene razón, Daiki-san. La verdad es que yo no era un guerrero, yo soy un científico al igual que el resto de mis colegas, pero al ver que este mundo nos trataba con desprecio y fuerza, tuve que volverme fuerte para poder hacerles frente. –Saca de su cuaderno un libro de notas pequeño donde había pocos apuntes- Quisiera volver a investigar, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que encontremos la paz.

 **Zerlik** : Sacrificaste tus sueños para proteger a los demás… tu vida… -Los 3 se detienen cuando nuevamente el sentimiento de tristeza invade a todos- En verdad es algo noble.

 **Bizil** : Me recuerda mucho a Xeno-san y Fi-sempai. –Con su pequeña voz, se sentía la tristeza irradiada-

 **Guro** : ¿Son amigos suyos? –Asienten lentamente- ¿Qué les paso?

 **Daiki** : Una tragedia. –Mira sus puños los cuales temblaban por el recuerdo- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió el evento. –Mira a su compañero Namekiano y Majin- Pero ustedes lo sintieron más.

 **Zerlik** : Disculpa que no contestemos tu pregunta, Guro-san, pero el recuerdo es muy amargo y triste para decirlo… -Siguiendo su camino, en la mente de Guro estaba la duda de qué le pudo pasar a estas personas con un poder supremo para que se vieran muy afectados- Creo que ya casi llegamos con el resto de tu gente.

 **Guro** : ¿En serio? Yo no los veo.

 **Bizil** : Lo sabemos por sus marcas de Ki. –Deteniéndose, extiende su mano con lo que emite un leve rayo estático el cual impacta en una cúpula mágica la cual deshace mostrando a unas 21 personas abrazadas y con la cabeza agachada-

 **Guro** : ¿Qué es eso de las marcas de Ki?

 **Daiki** : Debes de estar jugando. –Con rostro de duda, la sonrisa del saiyajin se atenúa poco a poco- ¿Hablas en serio? Digo, este mundo está rebosando de Ki.

 **Guro** : Hablas de magia, ¿no?

 **Zerlik** : Como dijimos, la única que usa magia es Bizil-san. Nosotros hablamos del Ki. –Extendiendo su mano, un orbe de Ki amarillo se formó, cosa que tomo la atención de los sobrevivientes- Una fuente de poder que predomina en todos los seres vivos y en el universo.

-Poco a poco las personas se acercaron para seguir contemplando el nuevo descubrimiento, dejando de lado la apariencia de 2 de los 3 nuevos sujetos. Pero como había unos cuantos heridos por el fuego, se les dificultaba un poco estar parados-

 **Bizil** : Dejen que yo les ayude. –Extendiendo sus brazos, una nube de color rosa se propago de sus poros se acercaba a las personas rodeándolas y curando poco a poco las heridas de todos- No tomara mucho tiempo, si gustan, pueden ir a cumplir la parte de la misión.

 **Daiki** : Entonces se los dejo a ustedes. –Despidiéndose y dejando a las personas en disposición de sus compañeros, levita tomando a Guro de un arnés y sale volando en dirección que él le decía-

 **…**

 **Guro** : Este… Daiki-san, ¿crees que podrías hablar más de ese poder del que hablaron? –Viéndolo, ya había sacado su cuaderno y una pluma- Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

 **Daiki** : Con gusto, pero antes tienes que decirme dónde fue la última vez que tomaron a tus amigos capturados. –Sacando una brújula, mira la posición de las estrellas con lo que da una dirección- Gracias. –Aumentando la velocidad, creo una barrera que los cubría del viento para que pudiera hablar- Para responder a tu pregunta, deberás de forma mejor tus dudas.

 **Guro** : Me pides mucho. –Dice de buena manera- A pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de hacer una investigación de algún tipo, creo que ya estoy algo oxidado.

 **Daiki** : Entonces no te pediré que te apresures, pero recuerda que cuando terminemos con esto, tendremos que irnos.

 **Guro** : Lo sé… Sabes, tengo una pregunta. –Guarda su bloc de notas- ¿Se puede volver uno más fuerte con este poder? –Ante la pregunta, Daiki da una ligera risa- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

 **Daiki** : No, nada de eso. Lo que paso es que la respuesta se está respondiendo por si sola. –Deteniéndose, vieron varias luces por debajo de ellos- La fuerza de mi equipo esta aumentada por el Ki, pero lo que en verdad lo impulsa, es el deseo que tenemos cada uno de nosotros.

-Descendiendo, era un pueblo de un tamaño considerable, pero no tanto para ser grande. Había unas pocas personas afuera de la muralla de roca que rodeaba el pueblo-

-Aun con un estilo antiguo, se veía el avance de la comunidad y varias hogueras encendidas donde había un mayor número de personas que parecían estar vociferando y rodeando los pilares de fuego-

 **Daiki** : Esto es malo… Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el humano deicidio romper el silencio-

 **Guro** : ¿Qué sucede Daiki-san?

 **Daiki** : A menos que las personas aquí sean inmunes al fuego, cosa que no lo creo por la batalla con ese dragón que tuviste, hay personas dentro de aquellas hogueras… Lo peor es que siguen con vida. –Sin creer en esa posibilidad, dio la pregunta decisiva- Guro-san, ¿qué tan común es quemar a alguien en este mundo?

 **Guro** : Es un acto grotesco… pero sé que algunas personas lo hacen para purificar los cuerpos y castigar a los pecadores de sus dioses. –Al decir lo último, el saiyajin camino en dirección de la fortaleza- ¡¿Qué haces?!

 **Daiki** : Justicia. –Observando desde la distancia, varios guardias se acercaron al saiyajin el cual no detuvo su paso aun con las amenazas presentes. Sin parar, ni las lanzas o flechas dañaron su cuerpo con lo que, al llegar a las puertas, coloco una mano en esta y con un simple movimiento las arranco de raíz- Mejor quédate a mi lado, Guro-san. Necesito que me digas quienes son tus aliados.

-Entrando por la ciudad, la aparente celebración que estaban teniendo se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la música que ocultaba los gritos de las personas dentro del fuego. Con una mirada serie, extendió su mano y apunto a las personas-

 **Daiki** : Se lo que hacen es llamado un acto de dios, entonces su dios es un ser de maldad. –Aprieta su mano la cual truena- Detengan esta atrocidad y tendré benevolencia con todos ustedes.

-El frío de la noche y la luz de las hogueras cubrían el páramo tenso que está en el lugar. Pero como no escucharon, unos empezaron a reírse mientras un gran número de guardias entraban a escena-

 **Jefe** : Atrápenlos, su castigo será la hoguera por interrumpir nuestra purificación del mal. –Un viejo vestido con una túnica de color rojo y blanco con adornos dorados señalo al saiyajin- Y parece que aquel hereje de nuestros dioses decidió venir.

 **Guro** : He venido por mi gente.

 **Jefe** : Adelante, puedes tomar las cenizas purificadas de ellos y tirarlas a la tierra, ellos irán directo a su purgatorio donde sus almas serán juzgadas, pero sus patéticos cuerpos servirán por lo menos para alimentar la tierra. –Con sonrisa arrogante, la ira de Guro aumentaba, pero lo sorpresivo fue que todos fueron golpeados por una poderosa ráfaga de aire que los empujo al suelo y apago el fuego de golpe

-Mirando aquel continuo flujo de aire y poder, el cuerpo del saiyajin estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una especie de energía naciente de su cuerpo. El suelo en sus pies se partía y las rocas levitaban a su alrededor mientras leves descargas eléctricas se formaban-

-Cada segundo que pasaba, era cada vez mayor la presión que ejercía Daiki ante todas las personas las cuales caían al suelo por la fuerza-

 **Daiki** : Parece que tomaron como juego mi advertencia… aunque soy un saiyajin de corazón calmado, ahora han despertado la ira que tengo dentro de mí. –Cruzando sus brazos, los separa de golpe creando un poderoso golpe de aire el cual destruyo del muros, casas y parte del terreno lanzando a todas las personas lejos, todos menos Guro quien estaba cubierto por una barrera- Guro-san.

 **Guro** : ¿Sí…?

 **Daiki** : ¿Crees poder tomar los cuerpos de tus compañeros? –Más calmado, aquella barrera desaparece y también su aura de Ki- No digo que sean pesado, pregunto si podrás ver sus cuerpos quemados.

 **Guro** : No lo sé, pero ellos se merecen un entierro digno.

 **Daiki** : Tienes razón, aunque creo que aún hay unos con vida, si las cosas salen bien, podremos llevarlos con Bizil-san y ella podrá curarlos. –Asintiendo, siguieron con su camino de encontrar sobrevivientes siendo que fueron pocos los que pudieron salvar-

* * *

-Desde la altura, observaron un asentimiento humano de gran tamaño repletos de luces y nuevamente de fuentes de fuego que estaban rodeadas de personas. El frío de la noche era obvio, pero el calor se podía sentir desde la altura que estaban-

 **Mesh** : Ellos fueron… -Señalándolo, ella no conocía el poder que tenía ese pequeño gesto suyo- Aun cuando estábamos heridos y rogando ayuda, simplemente nos apalearon.

 **Estela** : ¿Puedes ubicar a cada uno de tus colegas si aún siguen con vida? –Con los brazos cruzados, la elfa estaba parada en una plancha de Ki cristalino-

 **Mesh** : Puedo ayudarles con esto. –Moviendo sus manos, crea un circulo de magia morado el cual muestra las caras de las personas que habían perdido- ¿Será suficiente con esto?

 **Mikoto** : Con eso basta. –Con su rastreador, toma una imagen de los rostros y con ello- Iré a divertirme un rato, te toca esperar ahora, hermana. –Saltando de la placa, se deja caer en picada al pueblo dejándolas solas-

 **Mesh** : Este… –Mira a la saiyajin que caía al suelo tomando cada vez más velocidad- Estela-sama.

 **Estela** : ¿Sí? –Sin despegar su mirada al cielo nocturno, su cola blanca se movía tranquilamente-

 **Mesh** : ¿Puede este simple mortal hacerle varias preguntas? –Juntando sus manos, la saiyan da un leve suspiro con lo que asiente- Se lo agradezco mucho.

 **Estela** : Para nada, servirá para pasar el rato mientras ella se divierte. –Debajo de ellos, los gritos, explosiones, destellos de luz y destrucción de la ciudad se hicieron presentes- Hazlas mientras puedas.

 **Mesh** : En seguida. –Agachándose en la plataforma, se arrodilla postrándose en el suelo con la cabeza agachada- ¿Podría esta simple elfa tener el privilegio de poder presenciar su poder divino? –Algo confundida, se le quedo viendo a la chica quien seguía en el suelo-

 **Estela** : Levántate, si lo haces, responderé esa petición tuya. –Se levanta lentamente- Sabes, no eres la primera en hacerme una pregunta de ese estilo o a uno de mi equipo. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué buscas con ver el poder que poseo?

 **Mesh** : Busco aprender, Estela-sama. Desde que era una niña, siempre soñé con descubrir y desentrañar los misterios de la magia en mi mundo, pero aquel conocimiento era privado para seres que contaban con un poder extremo… Me sentí triste y devastada por ello, pero también pensé que podría ser mucha carga para una simple elfa saber el conocimiento que moldea el mundo.

 **Estela** : Buscas aprender más de lo tienes a tu disposición, pero no has descubierto todo lo que te rodea. –Estira sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar la noche misma- Mira, es un mundo repleto de magia. Y, lo que se dé la magia, es que siempre habrá algo que descubrir… Puede que sea un secreto, pero parece que las cosas podrían cambiar con tu respuesta.

 **Mesh** : Estoy preparada.

 **Estela** : Vinimos a este mundo porque buscamos algo en particular, y parece que ese algo cumple con muchos de sus requerimientos en este mundo mágico. –Disparado al cielo como una bengala, la señal estaba dada- Quisiera poder estar aquí para comprobar mi teoría, pero como todos, tengo deberes que no puedo dejar de lado. –Mira a la elfa a los ojos directamente- Dime, Mesh-san, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con mi búsqueda? De ser así, ayudaremos a su gente para que nadie los moleste, a comprender lo inentendible y a ser más fuertes.

 **Mesh** : Yo… yo acepto. –Sonriendo, la saiyan estira su mano a la elfa quien acepta el gesto- Pero, tengo todavía una pregunta más.

 **Estela** : Por favor hazla.

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué pasará si las demás personas nos atacan? –Como si esperara esa pregunta, una sonrisa depredadora se formó en el rostro blanco de la joven chica, cosa que asusto a la elfa-

 **Estela** : Simple, les daremos un lugar que sólo ustedes podrán entrar y les daremos un nuevo origen a este mundo. –Con un brazo detrás de su espalda, extiende su mano a la ciudad- Creare un nuevo comienzo, el inicio de un glorioso mundo está por levantarse ahora mismo.

 **Mesh** : ¿Un nuevo comienzo? –Algo confundida, de la punta del dedo de Estela se empezó a formar un cumulo de Ki anaranjado que desbordaba poder, el cielo empezó a girar detrás de ella y los rayos brotaron de la nada, todo mientras se sacudía la base donde estaba la elfa la cual cae de rodillas y se aferra a los pies de la saiyan-

 **Estela** : Recuerda esto, ya que su significado es mayor. Para poder seguir adelante, la vida tiene una manera de formar el futuro… Antes de crear, hay que destruir. Disparando, un poderoso rayo de Ki impacta en la ciudad creando una inmensa esfera destructora que consume los alrededores e ilumina el cielo oscuro- Si alguien osa dañarlos, recuerda que tienen a un dios cuidándolos.

 **Mesh** : … -Sin poder decir algo, miro que no muy lejos del cráter había un número reducido de personas que escapaban por cualquier lado posible, siendo que estaban lastimados por el impacto del ataque de Estela-

 **Estela** : Al parecer quedaron unos insectos… bueno, es momento de terminar bien el trabajo. –Nuevamente levanta su mano y de la punta de su dedo sale un poderoso rayo de energía continua roja el cual destruía todo a su camino. La cuestión era que ella movía la trayectoria del rayo en dirección de los sobrevivientes derritiéndolos al instante- Como quemar hormigas.

-Siendo que asentir era lo único que podía hacer, observa el devastador cráter donde estaban aquellas personas que los menos preció y cazaron. Y si no fuera por eso, sentiría una culpa inmensa, pero una parte de ella estaba agradecida de haber escogido el bando correcto-

 **…**

-Arrastrando una carroza donde estaban cubiertos por una sabana los cuerpos de las personas que no pudieron ser salvadas, el resto estaba severamente herido por golpes y con heridas que apenas habían cerrado. Pero gracias a Daiki quien logro curarlos levemente por su Ki, aún estaban muy heridos-

-Llegando al pueblo donde fue el ataque del dragón, ya estaban más personas quienes habían sido rescatadas por Mikoto-

 **Mikoto** : Ya te estaba dando por muerto, un poco más y el copo de nieve iba por ti. –Sentada en el cráneo del dragón, el resto de personas caminan a la nube rosada curativa de Bizil quien estaba recibiendo múltiples agradecimientos y demás mientras ella modestamente decía que no era nada-

 **Daiki** : Lo siento, teníamos que ir por todos. –Señala el carro que estaba jalando- Llegamos demasiado tarde.

 **Guro** : Ni tanto, por lo menos podemos honrarlos y darles una digna despedida.

 **Mesh** : Mujeres, hombres, niños… tantas almas inocentes masacradas por sólo ser diferentes. –Con lágrimas en sus ojos, su preciado amigo la abraza- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

 **Zerlik** : Eso mismo quisiera saber… Iré a ayudarlos. –Antes de que fuera con aquellas personas que estaban curadas y dispuestas a hacer huecos en la tierra para enterrarlos, Estela lo detiene- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Estela** : Sabes, no es necesario hacer eso.

 **Mesh** : ¿A qué se refiere, Estela-sama?

 **Estela** : Digo que no es necesario, como te dije, ya destruí. Por lo tanto, es momento de que la vida surja. –Caminando a la carroza, extiende su mano y un báculo de un negro profundo, pero brillante y con una esfera cristalina con un aro dorado apareció-

 **Mikoto** : Vaya, vaya, vaya... quién diría que realizarías tal acto siendo algo opuesto a tu anhelo. –Todas las demás personas no sabían lo que iba a hacer, menos sus amigos sabían que presentían bien lo que estaba por pasar-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Crees que este bien que lo hagas? Digo, no está prohibido, pero no sabemos las consecuencias que podrían pasar.

 **Estela** : Si pasa lo peor, prepárense. –Con un brillo que lentamente iba tomando intensidad, el carruaje fue iluminado con aquella misma luz para luego apaciguarse lentamente y un suspiro de alivio al ver que nada malo paso-

 **Guro** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Recupera la vista después de la luz previa-

 **Daiki** : Lo mejor sería que les preguntaras tú mismo. –Señalando el carro, muchas manos se levantaron al igual que murmullos que se convirtieron en voces. Acercándose, las personas que estaban dentro quitaron la sabana que los cubría y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que todas las personas que estaban quemadas a hora ellos estaban completamente ilesos y vivos-

 **Mesh** : Es un milagro… -Mira a la saiyan quien aún tenía el báculo en mano- Estela-sama… ¿usted lo hizo?

 **Estela** : ¿Revivirlos? Claro, no es ninguna dificultada para mi revivir a alguien y tampoco un grupo de seres vivos. –Como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, el hecho de haber derrotado a la muerte sin un previo ritual era una gigantesca hazaña para los conocimientos de ella-

-Ese comentario fue escuchado por todos los rescatados los cuales inmediatamente se tiraron al suelo, estaban arrodillados y con la cabeza en el suelo, en dirección de aquellos seres que aparecieron-

 **Guro** : En verdad son dioses… No, son seres superiores.

 **Mesh** : Por favor, permitan que esta humilde elfa pueda rendirles tributo a tan poderosos y bondadosos seres supremos. –Mirándose entre ellos, una sonrisa estaba en la cara de la saiyjan, cosa que les dio mala espina al resto-

 **Mikoto** : Que ni se te vaya a subir a la cabeza todo esto, ¿oíste? –Mira a su hermana quien no le prestó atención-

 **Daiki** : La perdimos.

 **Zerlik** : Por alguna extraña razón esto se veía venir.

 **Bizil** : Estela-sama, no harás nada malo, ¿verdad?

 **Estela** : Para nada, sólo que hemos encontrado lo que buscamos. –Susurrando lo último, da un paso adelante- Hemos visto los males que les causaron, lamentablemente no tuvimos la suerte de conocerlos antes, pero ahora les puedo asegurar que no les causaran ningún mal. –Mira a sus amigos después de hacer una seña con su cola-

 **Mikoto** : Sí… como dice mi hermana, muchas cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora.

 **Bizil** : Ahora podrán dormir tranquilos, vivir una larga vida todos ustedes y sus futuras generaciones.

 **Zerlik** : Podrán seguir sus sueños tranquilamente y poder hacer las cosas que les guste.

 **Daiki** : Siempre y cuando conserven su moral, ética y tener la idea de no ser iguales a aquellos que les causan un mal.

 **Estela** : Por eso y demás, ahora estarán bajo el cuidado del equipo celestial y como muestra de nuestro compromiso con ustedes, les daremos regalos. –Golpeando el suelo con su báculo, una inmensa cúpula de energía empezó a envolver a todas aquellas personas que estaban cercas-

-Con ello, una explosión en forma de disco fue detonada. El Ki era visible en forma de ondas que se movían de un lugar a otro sin ninguna intención de juntarse-

 **Estela** : Mikoto, ¿me harías los honores?

 **Mikoto** : Al parecer ya no tengo opción. –Tronando sus manos, se adelanta mientras extiende sus brazos- Un mundo agradable a la orden.

-Con un movimiento de manos, el Ki inerte empezó a moverse de tal forma que empezó a acumularse en una esfera que poco a poco iba perdiendo esa forma. Con una apariencia rocosa, un vasto e inmenso terrero estaba siendo creado a partir de la energía. Amplias zonas verdes, un vasto cielo azul y una enorme diversidad de vida iba llenando aquel lugar envuelto en aquella cúpula-

 **Estela** : Zerlik-san y Bizil-san, necesito que enseñen a estas personas tanto en magia como en cuidar la tierra. –Asintiendo, se adentraron en aquel lugar recién creado- Daiki-kun, entrena a toda persona que quiera ser fuerte.

 **Daiki** : Estará hecho. –Deja el lugar están únicamente Estela, Mesh y Guro quienes veían el vasto lugar-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué opinan?

 **Mesh** : No sé qué pueda decir, no tengo palabras para todo esto… no parece tan real.

 **Guro** : Pero lo es… Estela-sama, en verdad no tenemos forma alguna de poder agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.

 **Estela** : Como dije, tengo pensado varias cosas que podrían hacerse. –Sonriendo, caminan por el basto lugar- Pero primero me asegurare de que todos ustedes estén bien, después de todo, nadie merece sufrir sin ningún motivo…

* * *

-Fin de la proyección-

 **Ultear** : Yo… yo ya veo. –Mientras el pilar se apagaba poco a poco, las demás personas del lugar veían las demás proyecciones. Desde niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos, todos ellos parecían disfrutar el evento ocurrido que les cambio todo-

 **Shensy** : Luego de que nuestra nueva tierra fuera creada, aparecieron edificios y demás cosas que no ayudaron a vivir mejor sin dañar al ambiente. –Miran la ciudad un poco incrédula por el hecho de que fue creada de la nada- Luego Estela-sama junto con sus compañeros movieron la ciudad a una dimensión de bolsillo que se nos dio.

 **Meredy** : Aguarda, ¿estás diciendo que ustedes tienen su propia ciudad?

 **Shensy** : Precisamente. –Señala el inmenso reloj en el centro de todo- Está protegida y resguardada con el Ki de todos ellos, ningún hechizo o técnica a tenido la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle un simple rasguño.

 **Ultear** : Eso explica el reloj… pero, si ella parece tan benevolente, ¿por qué ataco a Fairy Tail en su isla? –Al terminar, un aura opresiva salió de la joven peli plateado quien miro con cierto disgusto a Ultear-

 **Shendy** : Estela-sama tendrá sus motivos, los cuales fueron que ocupaba a su amigo, Xeno-sama, para la participación del gran evento donde por fin Estela-sama y Mikoto-sama serían nombradas dioses de la destrucción.

 **Meredy** : Si vimos el torneo antes de venir. –Con eso, la mirada algo inexpresiva de Shendy cambio a una de sorpresa-

 **Shendy** : ¡¿Qué?! –Asustadas por el cambio rápido de actitud, toma a la pequeña maga de cabello rosado de los hombros y la sacude- ¡¿Estás diciendo que el torneo ya empezó?! -Por más extraño que pareciera, Meredy no podía liberarse del agarre de la otra joven quien parecía más fuerte de lo que aparentaba- ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Saliendo corriendo, tanto Ultear y Meredy se quedaron viendo un poco dudosas, pero decidieron seguir a la chica quien paso por un portal en forma de puerta-

-Cruzando, casi chocaron un gran grupo de personas quienes estaban sentados, parados o acostados viendo una inmensa pantalla que era parecido a un televisor el cual estaba teniendo unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas-

-Intentando buscar a la pequeña chica, la vieron a la distancia junto a otra persona. Un joven de piel bronceada y cuerpo musculoso, cabellera peinada para atrás de un color marrón oscuro y ojos ámbar. Sus prendas era un conjunto de cazador de colores opacos, unas polainas en sus brazos y piernas, y una cinta amarrada a su brazo derecho-

 **Shensy** : ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya había empezado?! –Como si fuera un puchero, le daba unos leves golpes al joven quien estaba reparando la pantalla-

 **Kixo** : Lo siento mucho, Shen-chan. Estábamos tan hipnotizados por lo que pasaba que no nos acordamos de hacer el comunicado. –Inflando aún más los cachetes, seguía golpeándolo en la espalda- Vamos, para por favor.

 **Gyra** : No seas tan dramática, podrás verlo otra vez. –Ahora una chica del mimo calibre que Shensy hizo presencia. Su cabellera negra lacio hacia juego con su piel morena, sus ojos violetas y al igual que Shensy, vestía con un kimono de notos grises y azules con la única diferencia que contaba con una armadura ligera encima-

 **Shensy** : Cállate, tú no dices nada porque viste parte de la pelea. –Cruzándose de brazos, la otra joven sonríe con malicia-

 **Gyra** : Y debo decirte que fue impresionante, debiste haber visto cómo fue que Mikoto-sama obtuvo el título de dios destructor antes que Estela-sama.

 **Shendy** : ¡Mientes! –La señala con el dedo- ¡Nadie es más fuerte que Estela-sama!

 **Gyra** : Parece que fue su hermana, y será lo mismo contigo, Shensy. –Apartando la mano de su hermana, se aleja del lugar dejando un poco malhumorada y triste a la joven quien se recargo en Kixo-

 **Kixo** : Vamos Shen-chan, podrás ver luego la pelea todo el tiempo que quieras. –Tratando de consolarla, la pequeña asiente lentamente conteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir con Fu-sensei y decirle que tenemos un problema con la proyección del torneo?

 **Shensy** : Sí… -Caminando decaía, sigue su camino lentamente, cosa que luego el joven presto atención a las magas- Pido disculpas por verla en ese estado, pero suele tener una actitud de fanatismo por Estela-sama.

 **Ultear** : Se veía más sería y fría cuando la conocimos.

 **Kixo** : Sí… suele aparentar esa actitud para hacer alusión a su ídolo. –Suspirando un poco, se sacude las manos- Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kixo Arlen, un gusto. –Extiende su mano a la maga del tiempo quien acepta el gesto con una sonrisa-

 **Ultear** : Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich y ella es Meredy. –Señala a su hija adoptiva quien también acepta el gesto- Creo que ya no tendremos un guía porque la mandaste con Fu.

 **Kixo** : ¿En serio? Disculpen por eso, no sabía que estaban bajo su tutela. –Disculpándose, una idea viene a su mente- ¿Qué les parece si yo soy su nuevo guía? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarlas a su suerte.

 **Ultear** : No tenemos ninguna objeción, muchas gracias. –Con una sonrisa confiable en su rostro, guarda sus cosas-

 **Kixo** : Entonces síganme, creo que primero les mostrare el área residencial para que sepan donde podrán dormir. –Con el previo espectáculo terminado, la gente empezó a irse después de haber limpiado el lugar-

 **Meredy** : Las personas son muy educadas aquí.

 **Kixo** : Eso se debe a que hicimos una costumbre involuntaria el educarnos para convivir unos con otros. –Pasando una puerta, llegan a una zona donde estaba repleta de departamentos de gran tamaño, una pequeña plaza, tiendas y demás cosas-

 **Ultear** : Es un hermoso lugar…

 **Kixo** : Será mejor que digas eso cuando llegues a tu cuarto. –Entrando en un edificio, no tomo mucho tiempo el ver que en recepción ya estaban apartado el cuarto de ellas- Síganme. –Pasando a un ascensor, fueron llevadas a una planta alta del edificio donde una puerta se abre y mostró su contenido-

-Un gran cuarto que era más grande lo que aparentaba, todo estaba pintado de un color blanco y los pocos muebles que estaban eran los esenciales para poder vivir cómodo-

 **Meredy** : Es un poco… simple.

 **Kixo** : Eso es porque es un lienzo en blanco, dependerá de ustedes decorarlo como gusten. –Con una pantalla táctil en la pared, realizo un comando con lo que las paredes se tiñeron de un color crema, el suelo de un café oscuro y los muebles de un gris claro- ¿Qué tal ahora?

 **Ultear** : SI toda esta ciudad cuenta con tecnología como esta, necesitaremos una guía para saber usarla correctamente.

 **Kixo** : Podría yo ser su guía, últimamente he estado algo desocupado.

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué? Oh, no. No podría pedirte hacer algo así, después de todo, se ve que eres alguien que hace muchas cosas.

 **Kixo** : Descuida, como dije, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Además, me resulta algo interesante preguntar sobre el exterior.

 **Meredy** : ¿Te refieres a Fiore?

 **Kixo** : No, me refiere al mundo. –Eso las sorprendió- No lo malinterpreten de la forma que esto sería como una cárcel, no. Simplemente no salimos por el hecho de que aprendemos mucho desde aquí.

 **Ultear** : Pero, pensé que podían salir de aquí cuando quisieran.

 **Kixo** : Podemos, pero el pasado sigue golpeándonos aun cuando tenemos más conocimiento que antes. –Dando un suspiro de pesar, mira por la pared de cristal- Es un lugar hermoso aquí, pero a veces me gustaría encontrar más lugares hermosos. –Con la mano en el cristal, mira la ciudad desde lo alto-

 **Ultear** : Entonces tenemos un trato.

 **Kixo** : ¿Cuál trato?

 **Ultear** : Si nos ayudas a comprender este nuevo mundo, nosotras te enseñaremos lo que sabemos de nuestro mundo. –Ahora ella estira su mano- ¿Qué me dices?

 **Kixo** : Acepto, espero poder llevarnos muy bien, Ultear-san… y también Meredy-san. –Con una sonrisa dentada amigable en su rostro, una ligera aura de conformidad llenaba un hueco en la maga del tiempo-

-En unas instalaciones por debajo del gran reloj, se encontraba un laboratorio de tecnología avanzada donde estaba parado Fu quien observaba la repetición del torneo en el momento en que se cortó la señal-

 **Fu** : Qué extraño… -Desconcertado, siguió moviendo los patrones en una pantalla los cuales daban un error al comunicador que había en el nido del tiempo- Y preocupante. –Recargándose en el escritorio, vio un reloj de arena el cual estaba por acabarse- Creo que ya sería hora.

-Dándose la vuelta, estaba parada Shensy con la cabeza agachada-

 **Fu** : Shensy, ¿qué sucede? No es día para que vuelvas al laboratorio para hacerte chequeos.

 **Shensy** : Lo siento mucho, Fu-sensei. Pero me mando Kixo-san para decirle que la pantalla que trasmitía el torneo estaba dando una señal errónea. Y pensó que tal vez sabría qué paso.

 **Fu** : Una pequeña falla en la comunicación con el nido del tiempo, no es nada de qué preocuparse. –Tomando un maletín, sale del laboratorio junto a la joven- Es momento de que vuelva al mundo de Earth-Land.

 **Shensy** : ¿Otra vez?

 **Fu** : No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Simplemente voy a hacer uno que otros proyectos y partes del plan. –Sacude su cabellera plateada- Volveré tan pronto termine con los preparativos, hasta entonces….

 **Shensy** : Cuidare el laboratorio. –Como si fuera una rutina, el demonio asiente con lo que saca su espada y rasga el tejido espacio tiempo formando un portal rojo- Nos vemos… -Pasando el portal, la joven se adentra a un cuarto oscuro-

-Encendiendo la luz, era una habitación infantil de toques japoneses y tecnológicos. Acercándose a una cama, se recuesta en ella con lo que una pantalla se despliega enfrente de ella-

-Con un movimiento de manos, lo que sería un vídeo en pausa se mostró. Acomodándose mejor, saco un pequeño peluche hecho a mano por ella de la saiyan albina el cual lo abraza tiernamente y sigue con la proyección-

* * *

 **[** 16 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore **]**

-Siendo de noche, una fisura en el espacio se abrió paso con lo que aparece Fu quien es recibido por varios guardias los cuales esperaban su llegada en el mismo lugar donde les había dado instrucciones previas-

-Recordando el camino a la sala del trono, pasan por una gran puerta de gran tamaño la cual deba entrada a la sala del trono donde estaba el rey, varios guardias y el mando del consejo de magia siendo que faltaba uno quien no había llegado todavía de su viaje al océano-

 **Fu** : Nos volvemos a ver, Rey Thomas. –Con una ligera reverencia, una mesa es traída para él- Gracias.

 **Thomas** : Entonces, Fu-san, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahora en mente que nos pueda ayudar?

 **Fu** : Bueno, últimamente he estado haciendo unas investigaciones en su reino y detecte ciertas anomalías mágicas de gran magnitud cercas del reino. Hice varios experimentos que replicaban las señales y los resultados fueron estos. –Tira un dispositivo al suelo el cual proyecta varios planos-

 **Org** : ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

 **Fu** : Como dije, son planos los cuales hacen la misma firma energética del lugar. –Moviendo la pantalla, había muchos de gran tamaño y otros muy pequeño, pero la similitud era que su función era bélica- Como ven, la mayoría son parecidas a armas.

 **Thomas** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Fu** : Cierto, directo al grano. –Toma un plano el cual aleja del resto- Es poco razonable que tengan un arma de un solo cañón encerrada bajo tierra, por lo que su función de arma queda descartada. Pero, cumple con las mismas bases que un transportador temporal de mi mundo… ¿Acaso tienen algún tipo de máquina del tiempo o parecido en el reino?

 **Org** : Eclipse… -Como un murmullo, las largas orejas de Fu lo detectaron-

 **Fu** : ¿Eclipse?... un ingenioso nombre para llamarlo.

 **Michello** : ¡Eso es información confidencial que no te incumbe! –Vociferando, es detenido por un guardia- ¡Suéltame!

 **Thomas** : Guardia, saca al señor Michello del cuarto y ponlo bajo custodia por hacer un alboroto en temas diplomáticos. –Sin poder creer lo que su rey decía, fue llevado afuera de la sala- Disculpe las molestias… Pero tengo que decir que el Proyecto Eclipse es algo muy confidencial.

 **Fu** : Lo entiendo, por eso decidí ayudarlos.

 **Org** : ¿Qué?

 **Fu** : Como verán, una máquina que pueda realizar un viaje temporal requiere de mucha energía para los estándares de este mundo, ¿cierto? –Todos asienten- Entonces, ¿qué tal si le suministramos esa energía en periodos de tiempo cortos, pero que se abundante?

 **Beino** : Pero darle tal cantidad mágica requiere de muchos magos presentes, y no podemos descubrir a Eclipse al público.

 **Fu** : Ahí entro yo. Como saben, no estoy al tanto de lo que planean hacer con ella, pero puedo decirles un método para que puedan cargarla con el paso de los años, mucho más rápido que con cristales o lacrimas.

 **Thomas** : ¿Cuál sería esa manera de cargar Eclipse? –Sonriendo, cambia la imagen al comienzo del torneo del poder donde vieron lo salvaje, poderoso y majestuoso que era el universo de él- ¿Qué es esto…?

 **Fu** : Un torneo. Pueden realizar un torneo o juegos mágico encima de Eclipse para que pueda tomar la energía mágica sobrante de los magos que participen y así cargarla más rápido cada año.

 **Org** : Eso no suena nada mal… Pero, tenemos que dar algo a cambio.

 **Fu** : Por eso, propongo esto. –Saca una esfera anaranjada del maletín- Esta es una de las 7 esferas del dragón, tienen el poder de conceder cualquier deseo que esté al alcance del poder del dragón.

 **Thomas** : ¿Esferas del dragón…? ¿cumplir deseos…?

 **Beino** : Sin ofender, Fu-san, pero suena un poco absurdo.

 **Fu** : Para nada, esta es una pequeña esfera de la cual estaba buscando Xeno-san cuando llego a su mundo. Y créenme, si alguien del poder de Xeno-san la estaba buscando, es que es realmente importante. –Discutiéndolo un poco, llegaron a un veredicto- Pero tengo que decirles que no será el primero premio.

 **Thomas** : Tomaremos tu idea del torneo y te permitiremos ayudarnos con Eclipse.

 **Fu** : Y yo estaré agradecido, pero tengo que decirles que las otras 6 esferas están escondidas en todo el continente o inclusive el mundo. Pero puedo ayudar con eso.

 **Thomas** : ¿Cómo?

 **Fu** : Simple, con un pequeño favor que estaba pensando en pedirle a usted a cambio de mis servicios. –Buscando algo en su maletín, saca un gajo pequeño de papeles que tenían un símbolo de portada- Por favor, tómense el tiempo de leer todas las clausulas y términos.

-Tomando los documentos, tanto el rey como el resto de personas con poder considerable en el reino se dieron unos minutos de darle una leída y tomar su propio juicio-

 **Thomas** : Nos pides tan poco por las grandes cosas con las que nos estas ayudando… ¿por qué?

 **Fu** : Porque yo quiero aprender, investigar y experimentar en este nuevo y maravilloso mundo… Cada paso que doy, es un nuevo desafío que superar. Y eso me emociona. –Sonriendo a su manera, el rey asiente con lo que saca una pluma y firma el documento-

 **Thomas** : Espero que nuestras relaciones sean amigables. –Entrega el documento al resto del personal el cual dan su firma de aprobación-

 **Fu** : Lo mismo digo. –Tomando los documentos, los guarda nuevamente en su maletín- Bueno, creo que nuestra conversación ha llegado a su fin y tendré que despedirme para poder seguir con varias cosas que deje a medias.

 **Org** : Sólo una cosa más. –Mirando al viejo hombre, toma su atención- ¿Ya pensó en un nombre? Para meterlo en los registros.

 **Fu** : De hecho, sí lo tengo.

* * *

 **[** 31 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad Neo Toki-Toki **]**

-Pasando casi 2 semanas desde la llegada de Ultear y Meredy a la ciudad, poco a poco se acostumbraban a los cambios que había. Desde cosas tan simples como dar comandos en su casa, hasta aprender de los lujos que podrían darles su nuevo hogar-

-Actualmente estaba Ultear sentada en un sofá esférico con una taza de té en sus manos, observaba el atardecer del último día del año donde muchas cosas pasaron. Desde la derrota de su antiguo gremio, la revelación de varios secretos y el saber que hay fuerzas fuera de su comprensión-

 **Ultear** : Si que fue un año brusco…

 **Meredy** : Aunque casi todo fue al final. –Sentada en un cojín que estaba en el suelo, estaba recargada en un pequeño buro- Ultear, tengo una pregunta.

 **Ultear** : ¿Cuál sería?

 **Meredy** : ¿En verdad nos merecemos todo esto? –Mira sus manos- Hemos hecho tantas cosas en nuestro pasado los cuales deberían de ser castigados con nuestra muerte. Pero aquí estamos en un nuevo mundo con una nueva posibilidad de remedir todos nuestros errores.

 **Ultear** : Meredy… -Con un pequeño gesto en la silla, le dio la señal para que ella se levantara y tomara lugar junto a ella- Puede que tengas razón y que no merezcamos esto, pero una oportunidad se nos dio cuando vimos nuestro error y decidimos detenerlo antes de que nos consumiera completamente.

 **Meredy** : Lo sé… por cierto, ¿sabes qué otra cosa es parecida? –Se recarga en ella, a lo que la maga del tiempo la abraza-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Meredy** : Nos parecemos al demonio amigo de Fairy Tail, Xeno. –Voltea a verla- Tuvimos un pasado oscuro el cual vio sus acciones, fuimos traicionadas y engañadas en quienes confiábamos, fuimos rescatadas por un ser completamente extraño el cual nos llevó a un lugar donde podíamos comenzar una nueva vida… En verdad es la misma vida que vivió él.

 **Ultear** : ¿Cómo sabes que vivió todo eso?

 **Meredy** : He estado viendo unos royos o pergaminos donde relatan el origen de muchos de sus fundadores.

 **Ultear** : Tal vez tenga que verlos algún día… Aunque tengo que admitir que es extraño que los mismos sucesos pasaran. –Antes de que su mente se hundiera en ideas, un pitido sonó en toda la casa- ¿Un mensaje? –Con un movimiento de su mano, una pantalla salió de la ventana-

 **Meredy** : Dice que Fu ocupa de nuestra presencia en el estante del dragón, más tardar en 10 minutos. –Ocultando la pantalla, voltea a verla- ¿Debemos prepararnos?

 **Ultear**. Tal vez con arreglarnos baste, generalmente solo pide información de nuestra magia. –Asintiendo, se cambiaron a un par de ropas un poco menos reveladoras de lo que aparentemente estaban acostumbradas, siendo un cambio al ver que nadie en la ciudad tienen esas tendencias-

-Saliendo de su casa, había unos transportes en forma de robots los cuales, hacia un traslado en un instante a alguna parte de la ciudad, una gran idea para llegar lo más rápido posible a un destino fijo-

-Llegando a su objetivo, ya había varias personas las cuales parecían haber recibido el mismo mensaje de convocación-

 **Kixo** : Oh, Ultear-san, es bueno verte. –Acercándose a ella, saluda levantando el brazo con su típica sonrisa amigable- Y también a ti, Meredy-san.

 **Ultear** : Ya sabes que puedes decirme sólo Ultear, Kixo. –Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la joven maga camina junto a su nuevo amigo-

 **Kixo** : Lo siento, a veces olvido esos detalles.

 **Meredy** : Kixo, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí? –Mira al moreno investigador quien parece pensar un poco-

 **Kixo** : Lo siento, yo también desconozco el motivo, pero si viene de Fu-sensei, las posibilidades son infinitas. –Llegando con el resto, eran 2 caras conocidas las que esperaban previamente-

 **Meredy** : Shensy, es bueno verte.

 **Shensy** : Hola, Meredy-san. –Aunque un poco fría, un leve codazo de la otra chica de cabello oscuro la mueve de su lugar- Me alegra verte.

 **Gyra** : Sabes, no te matara dar un poco de hospitalidad de vez en cuando. –Ignorándola, mira a la maga de cabello rosa- Parece ser que nuevamente fueron llamados.

 **Meredy** : Pensamos que podría ser por nuestra magia, pero suele ser en un lugar más privado. –Mira la plaza que estaba concurrida- No en un lugar público.

 **Gyra** : Si esa no es la razón, lo más lógico sería ir y preguntarle el por qué estamos aquí.

 **Meredy** : ¿Sabes cuánto falta para que llegue?

 **Gyra** : Podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero si se tarda, es que será una gran sorpresa. –Cruzándose de brazos, una figura seguida de otras 2 caminaban cercas de la primera- Y ya vi a quienes trae.

 **Fu** : Disculpen la demora, pero tenía que preparar unas cuantas cosas antes de que comenzara todo. –Sin recibir una queja, da un suspiro de alivio- Bueno, como el tiempo es funcional, iré directo al grano. –Mira a las 2 magas- Tal vez no la conozcan directamente, pero si su nombre. –Señala a una mujer de aspecto maduro, su piel clara y cabello morado intenso estaban amarrados en una larga cola de cabello. Vestida con un traje ceremonial, tenía varias cuerdas y vendas rodeando su cuerpo-

 **Mesh** : Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mesh. –Inclinándose, su largo cabello se mueve revelando sus orejas puntiagudas- Es un completo placer conocer en persona a nuevos portadores mágicos.

 **Ultear** : ¿Mesh…? ¿Acaso es la misma Mesh que vimos en aquel pilar?

 **Mesh** : Parece ser que todos empiezan a saber de mi nombre de ahí. –Da una ligera risa- Pero, sí, soy yo.

 **Meredy** : Pero… esa proyección fue de hace unos 400 años.

 **Mesh** : Los elfos vivimos más que los humanos, podríamos decir que aun soy una joven y bella mujer. -Haciendo una «V» con sus manos, un ligero murmullo suena detrás de ella- Casi lo olvido, si no lo presento, él no lo hará. –Tomándolo de sus prendas, arrastra a un joven de la misma altura que Kixo. Su piel caucásica, su cabellera morado oscuro estaba amarrada en una corta cola de caballo, unos ojos amarillos y vestía prendas de cazador parecidas a las de Kixo, pero estas eran más ligeras y de tonos más azules- Él es mi hijo, Senshi.

 **Shensi** : ¿Ya dejaste de hacerme ver como un objeto? –Sin nada de sutiles, recibe un golpe por parte de su madre quien sigue sonriendo- ¡Eso duele mujer!

 **Mesh** : ¿No es encantador? –Aunque la sonrisa que mostraba era radiante, ocultaba el enojo por la actitud de su único hijo-

 **Fu** : Sí… En fin, actualmente estaba realizando varias cosas en Earth-land, las cuales necesitaran bastante tiempo y dedicación por parte mía. Pero como verán, soy alguien realmente ocupado y necesito de su ayuda. –Algo confundido, sólo una persona sabía lo que se avecinaba- Ocupo que vayan a Fiore por un tiempo.

 **Todos** : ¡¿Qué?! –Siendo la expresión de sorpresa la dominante, el cambio fue a una de emoción, siendo las 2 magas un poco incrédulas por volver a su viejo mundo-

 **Fu** : Todo lo que necesitan saber será contestado por Mesh-san, y ella quedará a cargo hasta que dicte lo contrario. –Usando su espada, rasga el tejido del espacio el cual revela una parte boscosa que estaba atardeciendo- Buena suerte.

-Siendo succionados por el portal, fueron a caer los 7 en la tierra-

 **Shensi** : ¿Qué esperas para decir qué procede? –Sacudiéndose la tierra, se cruza de brazos para mirar a su madre- El día se nos agota.

 **Kixo** : Vamos, Shensi-san, tal vez hay un buen motivo que justifique todo, ¿no es así, Mesh-sama?

 **Mesh** : De hecho, nuestros planes dependerán de ellas. –Señala a las magas-

 **Ultear** : ¿Nosotras? –La elfa asiente- ¿De qué manera?

 **Mesh** : La razón por la que Fu-sama nos trajo aquí es porque necesita investigar más a fondo la magia de este mundo, y con los tratos que ha hecho con el gobernante de este reino, ha pedido que nos den los papeles y el permiso para poder tener esto. –Muestra un sello que contenía una «TP encerrada en una flecha encorvada»-

 **Meredy** : Un sellador mágico, pero esas cosas sólo sirven para marcar a los miembros de un gremio.

 **Mesh** : Exacto. –Extendiendo sus brazos, un gran círculo mágico se formó y del suelo empezó a ser creado un enorme edifico parecido a un castillo medieval con toques modernos, varias plantas incrustándose en las paredes y un semblante que era visto desde el frente- Bienvenidos al gremio Time Patroller, ¿dónde quiere su marca?

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

20/11/19 Actualización.

28


	30. Capítulo 30 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 30 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

 **Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

 **Título:** **«** Bienvenido a Time Patroller **»**

2

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio..**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

► **Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

-Siendo succionados por el portal, fueron a caer los 7 en la tierra-

 **Shensi** : ¿Qué esperas para decir qué procede? –Sacudiéndose la tierra, se cruza de brazos para mirar a su madre- El día se nos agota.

 **Kixo** : Vamos, Shensi-san, tal vez hay un buen motivo que justifique todo, ¿no es así, Mesh-sama?

 **Mesh** : De hecho, nuestros planes dependerán de ellas. –Señala a las magas-

 **Ultear** : ¿Nosotras? –La elfa asiente- ¿De qué manera?

 **Mesh** : La razón por la que Fu-sama nos trajo aquí es porque necesita investigar más a fondo la magia de este mundo, y con los tratos que ha hecho con el gobernante de este reino, ha pedido que nos den los papeles y el permiso para poder tener esto. –Muestra un sello que contenía una «TP» encerrada en una flecha encorvada-

 **Meredy** : Un sellador mágico, pero esas cosas sólo sirven para marcar a los miembros de un gremio.

 **Mesh** : Exacto. –Extendiendo sus brazos, un gran círculo mágico se formó y del suelo empezó a ser creado un enorme edifico parecido a un castillo medieval con toques modernos, varias plantas incrustándose en las paredes y un semblante que era visto desde el frente- Bienvenidos al gremio Time Patroller, ¿dónde quieren su marca?

Continuamos…

* * *

 **Ultear** : ¿Un gremio, vamos a formar un gremio? –Algo incrédula por la noticia, no esperaba ser reclutada tan rápido. Es más, no pensaba unirse a uno actualmente-

 **Mesh** : Así es, Ultear-san. Es también por eso que es un gran alivio el que 2 magas ya experimentadas en lo que es un gremio hayan podido estar con nosotros, así podremos evitar muchos errores y dar un mejor resultado.

 **Ultear** : Bueno… si estábamos en un gremio, pero era un gremio oscuro. –Aun conservando la marca de su gremio en su espalda, una duda surgió-

 **Kixo** : ¿Qué diferencia un gremio normal a uno oscuro?

 **Meredy** : Los gremios normales están registrados en el reino en el que estén afiliados, siguiendo normas y reglas puestas por el consejo de magia. Pero un gremio oscuro es uno ilegal el cual es buscado para ser eliminado por todas las cosas que han hecho.

 **Kixo** : ¿Esas cosas son…?

 **Ultear** : Realizar actos como secuestro, extorsión, asesinato y demás cosas ilegales que se les puedan ocurrir… Nuestro anterior gremio, Grimoire Heart, era el más fuerte en una alianza el cual estaba buscando al mago oscuro Zeref el cual queríamos que despertara de su trance y así pudiera despertar para que gobernara un mundo lleno de magia definitivo donde casi el 90% de la gente del mundo no sobreviviría ya que no pueden usar magia.

 **Gyra** : Saben, esa información hubiera sido muy útil que la contaran antes de que viniéramos aquí.

 **Ultear** : Lo siento, pero hay cosas que queremos dejar de lado.

 **Shensy** : Si formaron parte de un gremio oscuro, quiere decir que la ley de este reino los estará buscando para sentenciarlos… Eso pondrá muchos frenos al realizar funciones laborales.

 **Ultear** : Muy probablemente sea así. –Algo desanimada, ese pequeño detalle paso desapercibido-

 **Kixo** : Entonces, si formaron parte de un gremio el cual se hizo llamar el más fuerte, quiere decir que ustedes también lo son, ¿o no?

 **Ultear** : Nuestro antiguo maestro de gremio, Hades, nos enseñó desde pequeños una peculiar magia antigua a cada uno de las puertas del purgatorio. –Con su mano, un circulo de magia gris se formó- Mi magia es el _Arco del Tiempo_ , me permite manipular el tiempo de las cosas inorgánicas.

 **Meredy** : Mi magia es _Maguilty Sense_ , me permite entrelazar las emociones, energía y sentimientos de 2 o más personas para hacerlas uno. –Un circulo de menor tamaño de color rosa se formó en su muñeca-

 **Mesh** : Creo haber oído antes de esa magia, aunque es antigua para los humanos, es algo nueva para los elfos… -Viendo de cercas la simbología en los sellos- Aunque estos escritos se ven un poco…

 **Meredy** : ¿Avanzados?

 **Mesh** : No, un poco débiles… No es que menosprecie su magia, es que puedo decir que es una variante de una magia mucho más poderosa que existía en la época dorada, que fue hace unos miles de años. Pero esta es un resultado para que los humanos pudieran usarlas sin tantos efectos adversos.

 **Senshi** : ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

 **Mesh** : Es cierto querido, no estás tan familiarizado con tu sangre elfica. –Ahora, ella aparece un círculo mágico morado aun mayor al que las magas hicieron aparecer- Mi magia es _Fuerza de la Naturaleza_. Adquiero el poder natural que el mismo planeta me da, pero lo malo es que, si el mundo sufre, yo también lo hare. –Mira a las magas- Si no me equivoco, la magia de Ultear-san le quita tiempo a su vida con cada activación y la magia de Meredy-san la hace o muy sensible o muy apática a las cosas.

 **Ultear** : Tiene toda la razón, son efectos secundarios por usar una magia antigua… De hecho, a lo que sé, cualquier tipo de magia antigua tiene efectos adversos en el mago.

 **Mesh** : La respuesta es que los humanos no están hechos para poseer el potencial completo que puede dar esa magia, sólo seres mágicos... pero me estoy metiendo en otros asuntos, lo importante es que estamos aquí.

 **Kixo** : Pero, ¿qué pasará si las personas del consejo vienen aquí y quieren conocernos? Ninguno de nosotros sabe usar magia a excepción de Senshi-san, Meredy-san y Ultear. –Da hincapié a un claro punto-

 **Gyra** : Pero sabemos utilizar Ki, eso debería de ser suficiente para pelear, ¿no?

 **Shensy** : El Ki es más poderoso que la magia, Gyra. La diferencia de poder y el patrón similar que hagamos pondrá muchas sospechas en nosotros.

 **Gyra** : Siempre tan optimista…

 **Senshi** : Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y solo dedíquense a aprender una magia en tiempo que nos quedemos aquí. –Ya cansado de la discusión, su rudo comentario fue la solución más lógica-

 **Mesh** : Ya ves que fue buena idea traerte. –Avergonzando a su hijo, el joven semi-elfo se aleja al edificio- Si la idea de aprender una magia es la solución, la pregunta que sigue no es necesaria de hacer.

 **Ultear** : Pues Meredy y yo ya tenemos magia, podríamos ayudarles a encontrar alguna que les pueda interesar.

 **Mesh** : Entonces esa será su primera misión como miembros de Time Patroller, así que…, ¿dónde quieren la marca? –Nuevamente con el sello en manos, la decisión de unirse fue tomada-

-Shensy decidió que la marca del gremio fuera en su pectoral derecho de un color blanco, Kixo opto por su hombro izquierdo y de un color verde, Gyra en su mano derecha siendo su color un azul oscuro, Senshi fue jalado a la fuerza por su madre la cual le puso la marca en su hombro derecho de un color amarillo, Ultear escogió su espalda siendo el color morado y Meredy en su mano izquierda de un color rosado-

 **Mesh** : Es un buen momento para recordar, lo mejor sería tomar una fotografía de la fundación de nuestro gremio. –Siendo ella quien se puso la marca en su hombro izquierdo, el color dorado se hacía ver- ¿Qué dicen?

 **Senshi** : Me voy. –Antes de que pudiera salir, fue jalado por su madre quien lo abraza- Su vamos a estar jugando, me hubiera quedado en la ciudad.

 **Kixo** : No seas tan rudo Senshi-san, hay muchas cosas las cuales podemos hacer aquí. –Entusiasmado, miraba el exterior con deseos de ver qué secretos resguardaba- No puedo esperar para poder salir.

 **Ultear** : Bueno, como tú me ayudaste mucho para poder adaptarme a tu mundo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte a ver mi mundo.

 **Mesh** : Entonces pueden salir a explorar, pero regresen si pasa algo fuera de su alcance, y no se hagan ver mucho. –Asintiendo, 2 grupos salieron del gremio dejando a 2 personas- ¿Qué me dices Shensi, quieres explorar nuestro viejo hogar?

 **Senshi** : Edolas es nuestro viejo hogar. –Con algo de pesar en su voz, la expresión de la elfa cambio a uno de preocupación- Aunque Xeno-sama lo haya destruido, no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro mundo…

 **Mesh** : Senshi… -Tomando asiento, su hijo toma lugar al lado de ella- Si por alguna razón nuestro hogar volviera, ¿qué podrías encontrar ahí? Todo cambio desde que fuimos poco a poco superados por los humanos.

 **Senshi** : Y por esa razón detesto estar cercas de ellos, aun cuando unos no tengan la culpa.

 **Mesh** : Vivir en el pasado no ayuda a formar el futuro.

 **Senshi** : Pero ignorar quienes fuimos no cambiara las cosas… necesito salir, volveré en unas horas. –Tomando unas cuantas cosas, se para al lado de la puerta- Estaré comunicado contigo, madre. –Alejándose, se pierde en el bosque poco a poco-

 **Mesh** : Senshi… sabía que no debía haberte mostrado eso, pero fue mejor que habértelo ocultado.

* * *

 **[** Cercanías de Era **]**

-Habiendo seguido sin un rumbo aparente, las ruedas del destino hicieron que ese fuera su destino mientras ellos estaban hablando, distraídos de a dónde pararían-

 **Kixo** : Entonces tu madre fue engañada para que te pudieran secuestrar por poseer un poder mágico sobresaliente diciéndole que moriste cuando tenías supuestamente una enfermedad mortal que hizo que tu cuerpo desapareciera… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

 **Ultear** : Así es.

 **Kixo** : Y todo eso lo viste cuando peleaste contra un mago de hielo que había entrenado tu madre. –Ella vuelve a asentir- Además, pudiste ver con tus propios ojos lo que sucedió gracias a que el mago de hielo también fue entrenado por Xeno-sama y le enseño a manipular el tiempo.

 **Ultear** : Exacto, gracias a él pude ver la verdad que se me había ocultado con una vil mentira que motivo un sueño inalcanzable.

 **Kixo** : Eso no está bien, en verdad no está nada bien. –Algo incómodo, mira a su nueva amiga- Si las cosas son como pensamos, muy posiblemente tu antiguo maestro debería estar siendo juzgado por las cosas que hizo…

 **Ultear** : Pero ya no estoy atrapada en el pasado, ahora puedo buscar un nuevo y mejor camino junto a Meredy… y ustedes.

 **Kixo** : Me alegro mucho que esos sean tus deseos, y te puedo asegurar que yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, después de todo, somos amigos y ahora compañeros de gremio. –Con su sonrisa amigable, aquel momento triste donde contó su pasado se volvió más ligero-

 **Meredy** : Por cierto, Kixo, ¿qué nos dices de tu pasado?

 **Kixo** : Bueno, yo nací en la ciudad no hace muchos años, además de que soy familiar del primer protector de nuestra gente, mi ancestro, Guro.

 **Ultear** : Eso explica el parecido que tienes con él.

 **Kixo** : Sí, eso dijeron mi padre y madre cuando empecé a crecer.

 **Ultear** : ¿Tienes madre y padre?

 **Kixo** : Bueno, creo que es algo lógico que tenga padre y madre. Mi madre es una investigadora de piso que estudia plantas mágicas y mi padre es un investigador en minerales.

 **Ultear** : Disculpa por la pregunta algo absurda, es sólo que me es raro ver a un compañero con padres vivos. –Y el ambiente feliz se volvió triste- Como sabes, mi madre murió y no sé nada de mi padre. Y la ciudad de Meredy fue destruida por nuestro antiguo gremio.

 **Kixo** : Oh, cuanto lo siento, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

 **Ultear** : Descuida, como dijimos, ya no es momento de vivir en el pasado. –Llegando a una parte algo elevada entes de llegar a la ciudad, a la distancia, en un edificio de gran tamaño, una luz violeta estática se iluminaba constantemente- ¿Vieron eso?

 **Meredy** : Un momento, ¿acaso no es el consejo mágico?

 **Kixo** : ¿Tan rápido llegamos? Oh, mejor dicho, ¿tan cercas está el gremio del consejo? –Nuevamente, unos destellos rosados iluminaron el lugar- Parce que hay algún espectáculo de luces.

 **Ultear** : No creo que sea un espectáculo de luces, está en la planta de restricción. –Antes de que pudiera seguir, es detenida- ¿Qué sucede Kixo?

 **Kixo** : Estas por entrar a una ciudad la cual es la sede del consejo de magia el cual, como dijiste, está cazando a los gremios oscuros y a todos los miembros para poder juzgarlo. Más lo que dijiste, ellos no dudaran en atraparte, o peor.

 **Meredy** : Es cierto, estaremos entrando a la cueva del lobo. Además, ¿por qué quieres ir a ver qué es lo que causa aquella luz? Tal vez sea algo totalmente ajeno a lo que piensas.

 **Ultear** : Puede que tengan razón, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir. –Aun con las amenazas dichas, siguió su camino a la sede del consejo junto a sus amigos- Este lugar se ve diferente.

 **Meredy** : ¿A qué te refieres? –Ocultándose, varios orbes flotaban alrededor del edificio, iluminándolo sutilmente-

 **Ultear** : Cuando estaba de infiltrada, la seguridad era buena, pero no especializada. –Viendo los orbes, estos repetían varios patrones que luego terminaban con un leve pulso- Parecen una especie de vigía.

 **Kixo** : Si dices que las cosas se volvieron más rigurosas, es porque tal vez tengan a alguien muy importante encerrado.

 **Meredy** : O tal vez sea porque están alerta de que alguien no venga. –Un poco confundido, apunta a una gran estatua de piedra negra la cual tenía la forma de un monstruo en vuelto de pinchos, una especia de armadura, gemas y lo más característico, unos ojos rasgados y rojos que brillaban-

 **Kixo** : Ese es Xeno-sama, ¿qué hace un monumento de Xeno-sama aquí?

 **Ultear** : No creo que sea un monumento, tiene más la pinta de ser un aviso… No lo conté porque pensé que lo sabías ya que ustedes los adoran, pero habíamos recibido un informe que un demonio destruyo completamente el consejo y la ciudad entera cuando fue encarcelado por unos cargos.

 **Kixo** : No sabía eso, sólo que Xeno-sama vino a este mundo en busca de un mandado impuesto por Estela-sama… -Viendo la leyenda escrita, era un recordatorio para no acercarse o hacerlo enojar, con la advertencia que el mundo no sobreviviría si eso pasará-

 **Meredy** : Hizo muchas cosas, pero no estamos aquí para decir qué hizo y qué no hizo. –Un poco más cercas, un grito de dolor acompañado de la luz morada se hizo presente, pero ahora estaba acompañado por una risa- Esa voz…

 **Ultear** : Tal vez sea quien creemos que es. –Mira a su hija- Kixo, lo que estamos por hacer puede que no sea muy legal, pero es por un bien. Si quieres irte y decirle a Mesh sobre esto, lo entenderemos.

 **Kixo** : ¿Y dejarlas aquí? Ya te dije, Ultear, yo las ayudare. Pero espero que lo que vayan a hacer no sea algo moralmente malo. –Levantando su pulgar en aprobación, el corazón de Ultear agradecía cada vez más al joven investigador-

 **Ultear** : Gracias, Kixo. –Activando su magia, una de las paredes del consejo empezó a abrirse cuando los ladrillos se acomodaban en forma de escalera para que pudieran subir- Vamos.

-Pasando por los varios pasillos, Ultear todavía tenía el conocimiento del edificio por sus años de infiltrada y agradeciendo su suerte de que no hayan cambiado muchas cosas. Bajando por unos pasillos y puertas, la luz y el grito se volvían cada vez más fuerte-

 **Meredy** : ¿Ahora por dónde? –Siendo jalada a un cuarto, los 3 se esconden cuando 2 figuras parecidas a ranas o lagartos heteromorfos vestidos con trajes caminaban por el pasillo después de haber cerrado una puerta-

 **Ultear** : Síganme. –En silencio, llegan a la puerta la cual estaba sellada con llave y un sello mágico- Probemos con esto. –Nuevamente su magia fue activada y con ello, el hechizo puesto fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente-

-Entrando, era un cuarto el cual cubierto por una roca cristalina de un color cielo, varias sillas acolchonadas que daban a un cubo cristalino de no más de 8 metros cúbicos que tenían a una figura encerrada-

 **Ultear** : Jellal… -Siendo su antiguo colega, el mago de cabello azul levanta la vista y mira a la maga del tiempo-

 **Jellal** : Ultear, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en la torre del cielo. –Con un tono algo amigable, su estado físico se veía ya con signos prematuros de desnutrición-

 **Ultear** : ¿Qué paso contigo?

 **Jellal** : Me entregue al consejo de magia después de los eventos de Nirvana. –También escuchando sobre ello, nuevamente el nombre de Xeno paso por su mente-

 **Ultear** : Pero, ¿por qué?

 **Jellal** : Cometí muchos errores en mi vida y esta era la manera de remediarlos. Aun cuando Xeno me dio la oportunidad de poder comenzar otra vez, eso no justificaría o perdonaría todo lo que hice. –Observando sus manos, todas las cosas que había hecho con el aparente control de Zeref golpeaba su mente-

 **Meredy** : Pero te ves terriblemente mal.

 **Jellal** : Los vigías que me observan son muy opuestos, pero uno de ellos abuza de su poder de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho. –La sensación de la electricidad recorriendo su desprotegido cuerpo aún estaba presente- Paso hambre si no muestro sumisión.

 **Ultear** : Jellal, no tienes por qué aceptar este destino. –Pone una mano en el cristal- Puedes venir con nosotros. –Eso tomo por desprevenidos a todos-

 **Jellal** : ¿A dónde?

 **Ultear** : Ha pasado muchas cosas desde que fuiste encerrado, demasiadas cosas… Pero ahora estamos con personas que lo único que quieren es ayudar a corregir el pasado con actos del presente. Y al igual que tú, sabes que mi pasado es oscuro.

 **Jellal** : Lo sé… Pero si aceptara, ¿cómo saldría de aquí?

 **Meredy** : Con nuestra magia.

 **Jellal** : Tal vez no funcione, estas piedras que rodean el cuarto son inhibidores de magia para objetos vivos. Ustedes no podrán usar magia hasta que estén a una distancia realmente considerable de este cuarto. –Con la posibilidad de escapar casi en los suelos, una mano se posa en el hombro de la maga de cabello negro-

 **Kixo** : Veo que Ultear realmente quiere ayudarte y que tú quieres remedir tu pasado. –Con una ligera sonrisa, aparta un poco a la maga- Ultear, ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos si se activan las alarmas?

 **Ultear** : Tal vez segundos, inclusive un minuto si tenemos suerte de que no haya una trampa.

 **Kixo** : Comprendo. –Mira al mago encerrado- Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kixo y soy un miembro de Time Patroller. –Saludando con una mano, la sensación de buena vibra del chico llego al Jellal quien asintió-

 **Jellal** : Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes.

 **Kixo** : Entonces, Jellal-san, retrocede. –Asiendo caso, el joven investigador mira a sus compañeras- Necesitare un poco de espacio. –Retrocediendo, aprieta su puño el cual truena ruidosamente y de un golpe fugaz, su puño quedo incrustado en la gruesa capa de cristal- Sí que es grueso el cristal.

-Sin creer que tuviera esa fuerza, siguió con 2 golpes más, la pared sucumbió y con ello la alarma sonó-

 **Ultear** : No preguntare el cómo hiciste eso, pero lo agradezco ahora. –Tomando a su amigo, su cuerpo podía mantenerse en pie por poco tiempo- Hay que salir de aquí.

-El ruino de varios cascos golpeando el suelo acelero sus corazones a tal punto que tuvieron que salir corriendo por un hueco en la pared que había abierto Kixo con otro golpe facilitando la huida-

-Los orbes que estaban custodiando el consejo se giraron en dirección a los magos los cuales fueron iluminados por varias luces, cosa que facilito a los caballeros rúnicos en alcanzarlos-

 **Meredy** : ¡Nos están pisando los talones! –Ayudando a Ultear, cada vez perdían terreno- ¡No saldremos de esta!

 **Ultear** : No digas eso, encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí. –Casi cayéndose, logro incorporándose, pero ese leve error hizo que perdieran todavía más terreno- Sostente, Jellal.

 **Jellal** : Siempre causare problemas… déjenme y corran.

 **Ultear** : No sigas con las mismas cosas Jellal, no te dejaremos atrás. –Con lo magos lanzadores cercas, un ataque mágico empezó a ser conjurado- Si pudiera usar mi magia. –Cuando fue disparado el rayo, cerro sus ojos para por lo menos no ver cuando la impacte, pero el rayo no llego-

-Abriendo sus ojos rojo vino oscuro se abrieron y vieron a Kixo quien estaba enfrente de ellas con sus brazos cruzados en una X mientras el rayo estaba siendo detenido-

 **Kixo** : Entonces yo me hare cargo. –Extendiendo sus manos, el rayo fue redirigido a un costado, provocando una muy leve, pero mortal explosión si hubiera alcanzado algo vivo- No soy muy fanático de los golpes a la espalda.

 **Meredy** : Son muchos Kixo, inclusive para ti.

 **Kixo** : Puede que tengas razón, pero es parte de un gremio ayudarse uno a los otros, ¿no es así? –Con su sonrisa dentuda, uno de los guardias se abalanzo a él con su lanza la cual fue tomada sin mucho esfuerzo y luego la dobla- Necesitaran más que eso.

-Siguiendo el número de guardias, Kixo se movía con movimientos fluidos, fuertes y firmes. Cada guardia que se aproximaba a él, era noqueado de un golpe en la nuca, provocando que una pila de caballeros fuera formándose-

 **Jellal** : Esa forma de pelear… se me hace conocida. –Con el vago recuerdo, los movimientos era ligeramente parecidos a aquel demonio que conoció- Ultear, ¿Kixo tiene alguna relación con Xeno?

 **Ultear** : Bueno, podemos decir muy resumido que su gente está muy influenciada por la presencia de Xeno y su mundo… podría contarte más, pero cuando te recuperes, te diremos todo. –Aunque el número de guardias estaba aumentando, su amigo no parecía cansarse, aun cuando uno que otro filo de la lanza lo alcanzara por muy poco-

 **Kixo** : No me gusta alardear, pero si siguen con este intento, podría seguir toda la noche. –Dando una marioneta para atrás, mira a sus amigos- Meredy, necesito que te subas a mi espalda.

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué…? –Confundida, vio a un mayor número de caballero acercarse, por lo que de un salto se aferra a su compañero- ¿Ahora qué? –Sin previo aviso, toma a Jellal como si fuera una maleta y a Ultear la recarga en su pecho provocando un leve sonrojo de su parte, pero se extrañó cuando coloco 2 dedos en su frente y cerraba sus ojos-

-Cada vez más cercas, sonrió y en un destello, desaparecieron del lugar con un ligero ruido dejando confundidos a todos los guardias-

 **…**

En la parte externa del gremio Time Patroller, un destello apareció y de ahí salieron 4 figuras-

 **Meredy** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Mira a su alrededor- ¿Cómo llegamos al gremio en un instante?

 **Kixo** : Eso fue porque use 『Transmisión Instantánea 』. –Bajándolos al suelo, las puertas del edificio se abrían lentamente-

 **Jellal** : Parece magia de teletransportación.

 **Kixo** : Cercas, pero a lo que sabemos, la técnica que utilice es más efectiva ya que no necesitas estar en un lugar para poder ir ahí, sólo basta con sentir el Ki de una persona y listo. –Entrando, miran a Mesh sentada en una mesa mientras leía con unos lentes que tenían una ligera cadena que los unía- Hemos vuelto, Mesh-sama.

 **Mesh** : Con decirme maestra basta, no hay que ser tan formales. –Cerrando su libro, la portada tenía un particular sello- Han regresado más rápido de lo que esperaba, y parece que traen a alguien con ustedes.

 **Ultear** : Lo siento por no haber avisado, pero no podíamos dejarlo en aquel agujero. –Sentando a Jellal, da un ligero suspiro- Estaba en pésimas condiciones.

 **Mesh** : Te creo, parece que no has comido para nada bien en todo este tiempo. –Mira a los lados del gremio que estaba aun vacío- Te ofrecería comida, pero tendría que ver si tenemos recursos para prepararla.

 **Jellal** : Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad.

 **Mesh** : Entonces, Meredy-san, ¿sabes cocinar? –Mira a la maga más joven-

 **Meredy** : Se lo básico gracias a Ultear, creo que puedo ingeniármelas para poder hacer algo. –Sale a corriendo a la cocina dejándolos atrás-

 **Mesh** : Ya que ella se fue, ¿podrían decirme qué paso? –Juntando sus manos, Kixo iba a hablar, pero es detenido por ella- No esta vez, quiero escucharla de ella.

 **Ultear** : Su nombre es Jellal, era un mago del consejo mucho antes de que los eventos de Xeno en nuestro mundo sucedieran. Al igual que yo, él tuvo un pasado horrible donde fue secuestrado de niño y puesto a trabajar como esclavo en una torre. Luego fue engañado y manipulado por magia oscura la cual lo corrompió e hizo que intentara usar la misma torre la cual habían destruido.

 **Mesh** : Parece que todos aquí tienen un pasado oscuro… podría hacerlo un requisito para entrar. –Jugando un poco, vuelve a su postura seria- En fin, continua por favor.

 **Ultear** : Causo muchos conflictos con Fairy Tail y el consejo por lo que actualmente está en la lista de las personas más buscadas de todo el reino.

 **Mesh** : Entonces trajiste a un criminal a nuestro gremio…

 **Jellal** : Disculpen por la intromisión y el inconveniente, pero les puedo prometer que cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente para poder caminar sin ayuda, me iré para no causarles problema alguno. –Sin muchos ánimos, parecía que ese sería su destino, vagar solo-

 **Mesh** : ¿Quién dijo que debías de irte? –Sorprendido, mira a la elfa quien da una sonrisa- Todas aquellas personas que esté dispuesta para dar todo de sí para corregir su pasado con sus acciones futuras será bienvenido a nuestro gremio.

 **Jellal** : ¿En serio me aceptarían después de todo lo que he hecho?

 **Mesh** : Jellal-san, esa dependerá de ti. ¿Tu aceptaras el cambio? –Con su dedo le toca su pecho- Uno de nuestros dioses, el cual conociste, tuvo un pasado igual o peor al tuyo.

 **Jellal** : ¿Habla de Xeno?

 **Mesh** : Así es, Xeno-sama fue creado como un arma viviente, destruyendo planetas y arrebatando un sinfín de vidas por el capricho de sus creadores, pero toda esa vida se vino abajo cuando fue traicionado por las únicas personas a las cuales podía confiar y dejado solo y moribundo en un planeta.

 **Jellal** : Nunca creía que Xeno tuviera un comienzo así.

 **Mesh** : No sólo Xeno-sama, el resto de sus compañeros a los cuales guiaba tenían pasados como él. Desde ser los últimos de su especie, un ser que se contamino con la maldad del universo, un infante que perdió a su padre y alguien que le rompieron la burbuja en la cual había vivido por tanto tiempo. Todos tenemos tropiezos o comienzo que nos dan golpes tan fuertes que pensamos que sucumbir es la única manera, pero la verdadera diferencia radica en que tan dispuesto y determinado esta uno para seguir.

 **Jellal** : Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

 **Mesh** : Es simple, di que estás listo para seguir y forjar un mejor mañana, no solo para ti, sino, para todos a quienes quieras ayudar. –Aun sin saber qué decir, la mano de Ultear es puesta en su maltratado hombro-

 **Ultear** : El primer paso es quieres ayudarte a ti mismo, yo lo logre gracias a Meredy. –Viendo a la cocina, la joven maga iba corriendo de un lado a otro con varias verduras y platos- ¿Qué me dices, Jellal? –Tomándose unos segundos, por fin dio su veredicto-

 **Jellal** : ¿Tengo que hacer algún tipo de prueba para poder entrar? –Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Mesh niega con la cabeza sutilmente. De ahí, su cuerpo fue curado con magia y cuando ella saco el sello, decidió que su marca estuviera en la parte alta de su espalda- Gracias.

 **Mesh** : No hay de que, ahora, debes de estar hambriento. –Levantándose, va en dirección a la cocina para por fin ayudar a Meredy- Disculpa que te deje solo, pero ayudare a Meredy-san. –Mira a los otros 2 miembros- Y ustedes deberían de cambiarse, sus prendas están algo sucias.

 **Ultear** : Bueno, creo que tenemos otro problema.

 **Kixo** : ¿Cuál problema es? –Mira preocupada a su amiga-

 **Ultear** : Que no nos dieron un recorrido por aquí, así que tenemos que buscar un cuarto provisional. –De acuerdo con ese punto y recuperando el humor, dejaron al nuevo miembro explorar su nuevo gremio-

 **Kixo** : Para ser nuestro primer día como gremio, sí que hemos hecho muchas cosas. –Caminando por los pasillos del gremio, cada vez la idea de que era más grande por dentro no parecía muy ajena-

 **Ultear** : Sí que lo creo. –Casi de que se quedaran sin algo que decir, la duda llego a salvarlos- Por cierto, Kixo, ¿cómo fue que pudiste pelear contra todos los caballeros sin el uso de magia?

 **Kixo** : Oh, eso se debe a que soy un artista marcial de la clase monje de combate. –Quitándose unas vendas que tenía bajo sus guantes, revelo una estrella en cada una- Actualmente tengo 3 estrellas.

 **Ultear** : Pero únicamente veo 2.

 **Kixo** : Cierto, se me olvido mostrar la última. –Quitándose su peto de cazador, para sorpresa de Ultear quien se sonrojo fuertemente, Kixo revelo su tonificado y buen cuidado cuerpo que tenía varios tatuajes en sus brazos, alguna que otra marca y la estrella en su pecho- ¿Qué tal ahora?

 **Ultear** : ¡Sí… ya me convenciste! –Echando un poco de vapor por sus orejas, desviaba su mirada del cuerpo algo hipnótico de su compañero- ¡Ya… ya puedes ponerte tu camisa otra vez!

 **Kixo** : Mira, puedes verla brillar un poco, también que es cálida. –Tomando la mano de Ultear, la coloca en su pecho con la idea de que ella sintiera el significado por detrás de cada marca que tenía, pero por alguna extraña razón para él, la mano de Ultear era la que estaba caliente- ¿Ultear?

 **Ultear** : … -Hiperventilándose y con un posible ataque arrítmico en su corazón, el sonrojo en su rostro ya era por mucho más notorio y el calor que emitía le daban aires de ser una maga de fuego. Pero si eso no fuera todo, 3 figuras estaban observando desde un costado de la pared, uno tenía una sonrisa que decía: «Te atrape», otra era una expresión de: «Será mejor que lo expliques»- y el último era una de sorpresa

 **Kixo** : ¿Sucede algo malo?

* * *

 **[** Magnolia, misma noche **]**

-Caminando entre la multitud, la apariencia de aquellas 2 chicas llamo la atención de todas las personas por su temprana belleza y sus peculiares prendas que les hacía parecer partes de templos o de una obra de teatro-

 **Shensy** : Estas personas parece que no saben hacer otra cosa más que mirar. –Con las manos metidas en las largas mangas que tenía, miraba con disgusto a todos los ciudadanos-

 **Gyra** : Fingir no te matara. –Con un paraguas encima de ella, este ya estaba algo manchado de suciedad- Espero que los próximos tipos sean igual de arrogantes, es realmente divertido ver sus expresiones de derrota.

 **Shensy** : Y la desquiciada soy yo. –Levantando sus hombros en una señal indiferente, llegaron a su objetivo- Parece que el lugar sigue igual.

 **Gyra** : Sólo ha pasado un día desde que sus compañeros de gremio desaparecieron. –Frente a ellos, el edificio del gremio representativo de toda la ciudad, Fairy Tail-

 **Shensy** : Aunque… no percibo ninguna señal de Ki latente en la planta base. –Siguiendo su camino, llegaron a las puertas las cuales estaban cerradas-

 **Gyra** : Parece que no aceptan visitas por ahora. –Con la mano en el cerrojo, lo arranca junto a un pedazo de la puerta- Mira, ya está abierto. Creo que ahora podremos entrar.

 **Shensy** : Esto se llama vandalismo, sabes… -Siguiéndola, entrar por la sala la cual estaba desacomodada de tal manera que parecía llevar más tiempo así- Espero que sea temporal este estado de limpieza, porque de no ser así, es un alivio que no haya nadie que vea esto.

 **Gyra** : Veamos qué podemos tomar… -Entrando por varios pasillos, llegaron a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía varías repisas con libros- Bingo.

 **Shensy** : Ahora seremos ladrones.

 **Gyra** : No pasa nada, sólo los tomaremos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, luego volveremos y los devolveremos. Nadie notara su ausencia. –Tomando varios libros, saca una capsula la cual se expande y aparece una maleta de gran tamaño- ¿Vas a seguir juzgándome o me vas a ayudar?

 **Shensy** : Si ya estamos con eso, entonces intentare tomar otras cosas. –Entrando por una puerta, llega a un cuarto con apariencia de oficina- Debe de haber algo aquí que sirva.

-Buscando entre las cosas, encuentra muchos documentos de advertencia los cuales estaban rotos, rayados o ligeramente carbonizados. Sin tomarles mucha importancia, sigue buscando hasta que encuentra algo que llamo su atención-

 **Shensy** : No puede ser posible… -Tomando aquel tuvo de un color negro, la energía emitida era tan específica y poderosa, que la mano de la joven empezó a temblar- ¡Gyra! –Sale corriendo de a habitación- ¡Gyra!

 **Gyra** : ¡Qué no entiendes que estamos robando! –Antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando, se detiene al ver que ella tenía aquel tuvo- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 **Shensy** : Lo encontré en una habitación que parecía una oficina… -Aun temblando, la pluma de aquella legendaria ave se veía tan nuevo como si recién la hubieran tomado- Es un pergamino del tiempo…

 **Gyra** : ¿Qué hace un mundo como este con un pergamino del sagrado nido del tiempo? –Viendo el negro que pintaba el blindado escudo del pergamino, lo toma con fuerza- Pero esto es diferente… el Ki emitido aquí es realmente diferente a los pergaminos que hemos visto.

 **Shensy** : Gyra, ¿recuerdas que Fu-sensei nos dijo que él había venido a este mundo junto a Xeno-sama?

 **Gyra** : Así es… -Pensándolo un poco, mira repetidas veces el pergamino y a Shensy- ¡¿Acaso…?!

 **Shensy** : Puede que sea un pergamino personal de Xeno-sama. –Diciéndolo, la joven chica casi suelta el pergamino, pero lo atrapa por pura suerte- ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Gyra** : ¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! –Se lo entrega- ¡Hazte cargo!

 **Shensy** : ¡Es un artículo de los dioses, no puedo simplemente guardarlo en una capsula! –Viendo que no había otra manera, crea un obre de Ki plateado el cual captura el pergamino y lo mantiene flotando en su interior- Con eso bastara…

 **Gyra** : Sabíamos que Xeno-sama estaba junto a Fairy Tail, pero esto es demasiado.

 **Shensy** : ¿Crees que ya es hora de que regresemos al gremio?

 **Gyra** : Considero tu idea, pero hay algo… lo sientes. –Ambas miran al suelo- Es muy débil, pero extrañamente fuerte.

 **Shensy** : Si las cosas salen mal, nos sacare de ahí. –Asintiendo, ambas colocan sus dedos en su frente y con un borrón desaparecen del lugar para aparecer en una planta donde había muchos cristales de gran tamaño-

 **Gyra** : Si es que tienen algún valor, podríamos hacernos millonarios. –Coloca una mano en el cristal el cual, en vez de emitir energía, la absorbía- Interesante… -Con un golpe rápido, varios fragmentos de esos cristales se desprendieron- No son lo suficientemente duros como yo pensaba.

 **Shensy** : Si es que no tienen un papel decorativo, tal vez tengan otro uso. –Antes de que cruzaran una puerta, otra firma de Ki tomo la atención de ambos- Muéstrate lentamente, sabes muy bien que te conviene. –Volteándose, un anciano de alta estatura, con una larga barba blanca y que vestía ropas de viajero estaba parado frente a ellas-

 **Hades** : Lo sé, tengo la misma sensación que sentí cuando estuve parada frente a aquel monstruo que no debería de existir. –Eso no les gusto, con lo que levantaron sus manos-

 **Shensy** : No tengo intenciones de que hables así de mis dioses. –Acumulándose la energía, nuevamente es presente de aquel poder que le abrió los ojos-

 **Gyra** : Hazle caso y escúchala, es por tu propio bien.

 **Hades** : No hablo del demonio oscuro, hablo de aquella chica de cabello blanco. –Sin saber si fueron reflejo o suerte, un rayo de Ki sale disparado en su dirección con lo que por poco logro esquivarlo-

 **Gyra** : Parece que quieres morir. –Ella baja su mano como un acto de bondad e su parte, pero era otro asunto para la otra-

 **Shensy** : Hablas de la diosa más fuerte y a quien admiro, Estela-sama no es un monstruo, es una saiyajin quien supera a todos los seres pensantes en este mundo.

 **Hades** : Entonces son del mismo mundo que ellos.

 **Gyra** : Te equivocas, somos de este mundo, pero fuimos cuidados por los celestiales, o en términos que entiendas, los compañeros y amigos de Xeno-sama y Estela-sama.

 **Hades** : Eso explica todavía más el hecho que dominen ese poder que ellos controlan.

 **Shensy** : No estamos aquí para tener una conversación, estamos aquí porque hay una firma de Ki ahí adentro de esas puertas.

 **Hades** : Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

 **Gyra** : Entonces podrías ahorrarnos la necesidad de que destruyamos esta puerta y nos puedas decir qué hay ahí adentro.

 **Hades** : Es un secreto que sólo los maestros de Fairy Tail conocen.

 **Shensy** : Si dices que conoces lo que hay adentro y de acuerdo a las palabras, eso te convierte en un maestro o uno que lo fue… de hecho, creo recordar ciertas cosas dichas por una compañera… un tal maestro Hades de un gremio oscuro.

 **Hades** : Al parecer mis antiguos estudiantes encontraron un nuevo gremio.

 **Gyra** : No después de haberles mentido todo este tiempo y casi matarlos.

 **Hades** : Las metas y los sueños requieren sacrificios, ellos iban a ser los sacrificios para poder llegar a la magia primordial.

 **Shensy** : Cada vez haces que te odie más. –Apretando su puño, el paraguas de su hermana la golpea en la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Gyra** : Deja que me haga cargo. –Se pone enfrente de su hermana- Nos contaron algo muy mundano sobre esa aparente magia de la que dices, la base que dio a existir al resto de magias y demás, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -Asiente- Pero, ¿qué tal si te digo que hay algo todavía más poderoso que esa magia?

 **Hades** : Ya conozco el poder del que hablan, el Ki. Pero aun esa energía no puede realizar las hazañas de la magia zero.

 **Gyra** : ¿Eso crees?

 **Hades** : ¿Qué…? No, debe de ser una mentira. Esa magia puede retroceder el tiempo todo lo que el usuario quiera, puede crear cosas de la nada y su poder no tienen límite alguno.

 **Gyra** : Todas esas cosas las puede realizar Xeno-sama y más, el Ki que posee es extremadamente poderoso que puede destruir sistemas solares de un movimiento, puede crear cosas de la nada y su domino en el tiempo es el más preciso que el resto de celestiales. –Acercándose, el ex maestro retrocede- ¿Por qué crees que pudo contra todas esas cosas sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno?

 **Hades** : Imposible…

 **Shensy** : Además, Xeno-sama puede que sea un dios para nosotros, pero en su universo, él es un simple mortal con un poder destructivo. –Extendiendo sus brazos, una luz blanca empezó a iluminarla- Por otro caso, Estela-sama es un dios en su universo, uno que gobernada su propio universo y supera en poder a todos los celestiales.

 **Gyra** : ¿Por qué crees que ella te derroto tan fácil? –Dando en un punto crucial, retrocede aún más- No somos más que insignificantes seres que anhelamos ciegamente tener, aunque sea una fracción de todo su poder.

 **Hades** : ¿Por qué existen seres como ellos?

 **Shensy** : Para que seres como nosotros estemos aquí. –Bajando sus brazos, se acerca a la puerta- En fin, si eso era todo lo que ibas a decir, es mejor que te vayas.

 **Hades** : No… no puedo permitir que entren a ese cuarto.

 **Gyra** : Parece que nos estas retando. Puede que no tengamos la misma facilidad que tuvo Estela-sama al derrotarte, pero eres por mucho más débil que nosotras.

 **Hades** : No lo entienden, si entran al cuarto, él la podrá localizar.

 **Shensy** : ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas exactamente?

 **Hades** : El mayor mago oscuro del mundo, Zeref. Él busca lo que hay dentro de este cuarto, y estas piedras sirven para absorber la mayor cantidad de energía mágica que libera.

 **Gyra** : Entonces no es un algo, es alguien. –Cruzándose de brazos, eso responde la peculiar firma de Ki- ¿Y si la liberamos?

 **Hades** : Zeref la encontrara, habrá millones y millones de muertos, el mismo mundo podría cambiar para siempre y toda la magia podría ya no ser la misma nunca más.

 **Shensy** : Una parte de mi quiere liberar a la persona dentro… ¿tú qué dices?

 **Gyra** : Podríamos, pero no quiero recibir regaños de Mesh-sama.

 **Hades** : ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! ¡Aunque sean poderosas y sus dioses también, este mundo no cuenta con esa suerte! ¡No había forma de revertir todo!

 **Shensy** : De hecho, si la hay.

 **Hades** : ¿Qué…?

 **Gyra** : Usaríamos las esferas del dragón de los celestiales, con ellas se puede cumplir cualquier deseo… -Mir al anciano mago- ¿Por qué crees que sigues con vida? –Pensado que había sido un sueño, despertó flotando cercas de un trozo de su gremio por la Isla Tenrou-

 **Hades** : ¿Cualquier deseo?

 **Shensy** : Así es, simplemente debes de encontrar las 7 y podrás pedir tu deseo.

 **Hades** : ¿Tienen las esferas con ustedes?

 **Gyra** : Están esparcidas por todo el globo, o tal vez en este continente por esta vez. –Meditando un poco mejor las cosas, una idea surgió- Sabes, creo que podemos llegar a un trato.

 **Hades** : ¿Qué clase de trato?

 **Gyra** : Escuchamos que tus enseñas magia antigua y esas cosas, entonces podrías darnos tus conocimientos sobre la magia perdida y a cambio conseguiremos las esferas del dragón y te daremos el lujo de tener tu propio deseo. –Su hermana la veía con cierta duda por hacer tratos alguien quien fue tachado de muchas cosas por sus nuevas compañeras, pero la ganancia valía la pena-

 **Hades** : ¿Cómo puedo garantizar el trato?

 **Gyra** : Simple, ven a nuestro gremio y ahí haremos el trato. Sólo debes de enseñarnos magia a mis compañeros ya que por obvias razones no dominamos nada de magia, sólo Ki puro.

 **Hades** : Acepto, pero con otra condición.

 **Gyra** : ¿Y esa es…?

 **Hades** : Ya que serán enseñados con magia de mi parte, quiero que me enseñen a usar aquella poderosa fuente de poder. –Antes de que Gyra pudiera decir algo, es jalada por su hermana-

 **Shensy** : ¿En serio harás eso? –Dice susurrando-

 **Gyra** : Ganaremos magia y así evitaremos muchos problemas.

 **Shensy** : Pero al igual que Meredy-san y Ultear-san, son buscados por la ley de este reino. ¿Planeas hacer el gremio que Fu-sensei nos dio en algo criminal?

 **Gyra** : No, sólo juego mis cartas por un triunfo mayor. Además, este mundo parece que cambiara pronto, así que no perdemos nada si sólo le enseñamos lo básico.

 **Shensy** : Espero y estés preparada para las cosas que puedan venir.

 **Gyra** : Confía en tu hermana mayor.

 **Shensy** : Lo hago, y eso me asusta. –Terminando la discusión, se giran para ver al anciano mago- Aceptamos, pero tengo que advertirte que puede que tengas miradas hostiles a tu persona cuando vayamos.

 **Hades** : Si termina en una pelea, me defenderé.

 **Shensy** : No, si peleas contra alguien del gremio, yo misma me encargare de arrebatarte la vida con mis propias manos. –Con un leve brillo rojizo en sus ojos, le recordó aquellos ojos afilados de aquel demonio del frío-

 **Gyra** : Si terminaron con las amenazas, es hora de irnos. –Acercándose al mago, pone una mano en su brazo- Sujétate fuerte. –Con los dedos en su frente, su cuerpo empezó a mostrar patrones de borrones hasta que desaparecieron del lugar-

* * *

 **[** Fiore, Time Patroller **]**

-Sentados en silencio, Jellal estaba comiendo, pero en cierta manera estaba algo, Mesh estaba con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro, Kixo estaba también comendo totalmente diferente de lo que paso, Meredy estaba con los brazos cursados dándole la espalda a Ultear quien estaba arrodillada ante su hija pidiendo perdón y que le diera una oportunidad de explicarle lo que paso-

 **Ultear** : Por favor… por favor… -Sollozando en silencio, la pequeña maga tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro-

 **Meredy** : No me hables… -Sintiendo frío aun pese a su magia de hielo, eran estacas las que se clavaban en su corazón-

 **Ultear** : Lo siento…

 **Kixo** : Mesh-sama, ¿sabe qué paso? –Mira a la elfa quien seguía sonriendo-

 **Mesh** : Oh…, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Kixo-san. –Aun disfrutando el momento, un borrón apareció frente a ellos- Vaya, parece que estamos casi todos.

 **Shensy** : Volvimos, Mesh-sama. –Con una leve reverencia, la elfo inclina su cabeza aceptando el gesto y dando el suyo-

 **Gyra** : Regresamos, pero no con las manos vacías. –Señalando al nuevo invitado, 3 personas lo miraron y como si hubieran visto un fantasma, retrocede-

 **Ultear** : ¡Tú! –Seseando con odio, Meredy se puso detrás de ella-

 **Hades** : Así que es aquí donde resides ahora… parece que sigues escogiendo bien, Ultear. –Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mira al mago de cabello azul- Y no son solo ustedes 2, también está Jellal.

 **Jellal** : Hades… -Permaneciendo en silencio, alguien decidió romper el incómodo momento-

 **Kixo** : Entonces… ¿quién es usted?

 **Hades** : Llámenme Hades, seré quien les enseñe magia a quienes no poseen alguna.

 **Kixo** : Es eso genial, ¿no? –Ultear y Meredy se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir algo- ¿Qué sucede? –Mira a la elfo-

 **Mesh** : Quizás deberían ir a tratar de calmarlas. –Mira a Jellal y a Kixo- ¿Podrían hacer eso, por favor? –Asintiendo, se retiran- ¿Podrían explicarse?

 **Gyra** : Necesitábamos a alguien que nos enseñe magia poderosa, así que tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo cuando fuimos a Fairy Tail.

 **Mesh** : ¿Fueron a Fairy Tail aun cuando no debían de ir? –Eso no lo sabían- Fue mi error no decírselos con tiempo, pero Fu-sama nos pidió que nos mantengamos lo más alejados de Fairy Tail y del consejo.

 **Shensy** : No sabíamos eso.

 **Mesh** : Lo sé, por eso perdone el que lo trajeran y también a Jellal-san. Pero fue un error por nuestra falta de comunicación, así que Fu-sama nos dio unos pequeños regalos que luego los entregare. –Mira al mago oscuro- Aunque sea grosero, tienes energía negativa en tu interior.

 **Hades** : Es mi magia, la fuerza se encuentra en lo prohibido. –Levantándose de su asiento, las cosas cambiaron cuando Hades se arrodillo por la tremenda cantidad de magia que expulsaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer- ¡¿Todos aquí tienen un poder abrumador?! –Mira a las jóvenes-

 **Mesh** : Daré mi veredicto sobre tu estancia aquí hasta que ellas apelen mejor las cosas. Pero ten en cuenta algo, si haces algo contra mis estudiantes y miembros, eliminare la magia de tu cuerpo. Creo que ya sabes qué pasa si te quedas sin magia. –De su cuerpo, su magia oscura empezó a expandirse en forma de humo que se difuminaba a muy poca distancia de él-

 **Hades** : Co… comprendo. –Casi sonando como un tono sumiso, la presión se fue y aquella mujer volvió a su sonrisa ligera-

 **Mesh** : Me alegra que concordáramos. Entonces, bienvenido a Time Patroller

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

26


	31. Capítulo 31 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 31 (Segunda temporada) de** **FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón** **-**

 **Arco:** AñoX791.

 **Título:** **«** Bienvenido a Time Patroller **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio..**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

 **Natsu** : _Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas_ -Siendo una versión mucho más potente que su habitual rugido, una inmensa masa de fuego y electricidad rodean al mago quien poco a poco lo almacena en su boca para disparar un poderoso haz de fuego envuelto en electricidad-

-Siendo el movimiento mágico más poderoso que poseía en su almacén, el poder radiante parecía formar una clara sorpresa en sus amigos quienes no pensaron que aun poseyera dicho poder. Pero, nunca llego-

-Siendo pura luz la que viajo, el ataque seso toda actividad y de igual manera, Natsu se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de su cuerpo que le obligo a ponerse de rodillas-

-Mirando a su pecho, una marca estaba plasmada mientras brillaba de un color rojo intenso. Entonces, miro a su contrincante quien tenía su mano extendida y con el mismo símbolo en la palma de su mano. Fue lo único que pudo observar antes de caer inconsciente de espaldas-

 **Shensy** : Un ataque impresionante, es una lástima que tarde tanto. –Inclinándose, camina de regreso al lado de su maestra quien tenía una sonrisa, pero Makarov esta impactado-

 **…**

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Mesh** : No mucho, simplemente vacío casi toda reserva mágica del cuerpo de Natsu-san, dejando únicamente la necesario para que su corazón siga latiendo. –Como si fuera una casualidad para ella, una habilidad como esa era realmente aterradora- Entonces, ¿alguien más quiere pelear?

Continuamos…

* * *

 **[** Camarote de la maestra, navío de TP **]**

-Nuevamente en aquel cuarto, estaban solamente ambos maestros quienes tenían una actitud tranquila y sería, siendo uno quien procesaba la información confidencial mientras ella sacaba otros documentos-

 **Mesh** : Es todo, Maestro Makarov. –Reclinándose un poco, dejo los papeles enfrente de ella- Fairy Tail está casi en la bancarrota y sin muchos miembros, perdieron todo prestigio que tenían en el pasado siendo que unos los culpan por tener a un «monstruo» en sus filas y han sido el hazme reír en los juegos mágicos.

 **Makarov** : Nuestra ausencia ha desprestigiado mucho a nuestro gremio… es lamentable. –Viendo al anciano decaído, intento sutilmente aliviar su pesar-

 **Mesh** : Aunque dije que no tuviéramos mucha relación con Fairy Tail, es un lugar al cual Xeno-sama le agrado y por ello, me di un pequeño espacio en mi ocupada agenda de poder hacer unas misiones específicas para poder ayudar a su gremio. –Sacando unos volantes de su escritorio, los tomo y leyó que estaban destinados a su gremio- Aunque sea poco, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

 **Makarov** : Nunca olvidaremos la ayuda que has hecho por nuestro gremio.

 **Mesh** : Descuide, considérelo que también fue propio de mi parte. Como diría un muy buen y viejo amigo, ¿me gustaría que hicieran eso conmigo? Si puedo apoyar a quienes lo necesitan, es mi deber hacer algo a quienes lo merezcan. –Con su mano en su collar, el recuerdo de su difunto amigo llego a su mente-

 **Makarov** : Entonces le prometo por mi gremio que algún día pagare la enorme deuda que han hecho por nosotros. En verdad, muchas gracias. –Inclinándose, la elfo niega con su mano-

 **Mesh** : No soy digna de su gratitud, sólo hago lo mejor que puedo. –Levantándose, Makarov siguió su ejemplo con lo que salieron de la oficina- Por cierto, tengo curiosidad en una cosa.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cuál es?

 **Mesh** : Puede que aun sea muy temprano para ustedes y el torneo de magia este cada vez más cercas, pero me preguntaba, ¿cuáles miembros elegirá para participar? Estoy entusiasmada por ver el potencial que sus magos tienen de acuerdo a las historias.

 **Makarov** : ¿Torneo de magia? ¿Tiene que ver con los gremios?

 **Mesh** : Mis disculpas, creo que me excedí. –Mientras caminaban, al poner una mano en su larga oreja, un rastreador se desplegó y cubrió sus ojos como si fuera un visor. Presionando un botón, una proyección se hizo presente- El torneo de magia es una competencia campal entre los gremios del reino para ver quién es el mejor. Ya lleva años desde que fue fundada siendo una idea de Fu-sama.

 **Makarov** : Por alguna razón se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo escuche…

 **Mesh** : Es una idea que tuvo Fu-sama cuando el torneo multiversal o de poder de los universos de donde son los celestiales se llevó a cabo. Sólo que aquí no eliminaran a los gremios y el premio es una alta recompensa monetaria.

 **Makarov** : Creo que con lo que me dijiste ya puedo recordar mejor, fue dicho por Zerlik cuando nos explicó sobre los rangos y alguna cosa de cierto evento que se llevaría a cabo.

 **Mesh** : Exacto.

 **Makarov** : Bueno, primero tendríamos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder decidir a los participantes. –Ya ella guardando su rastreador el cual de contrajo nuevamente a su oído, era su turno de preguntar- ¿Su gremio a participado?

 **Mesh** : Lamentablemente no, Fu-sama nos ha mantenido en secreto por un largo tiempo. Tanto que nuestros magos tienen que ir escondidos para no ser visto o detectados. Pero, si pudiera ir, ya tengo a mis magos escogidos.

 **Makarov** : Tengo el presentimiento de que aquella chica con la que peleo Natsu estará presente. Si es así, pondrás la bandera muy alto para nosotros. –Algo resignado, ella da una leve risa-

 **Mesh** : Descuide, Shensy-san podrá ser mi maga más poderosa, pero es ampliamente superada por sus compañeros. Uno es físicamente más fuerte, su hermana es la mejor uno contra uno, mi hijo tiene una mayor reserva mágica y podría seguir con la lista, pero ella simplemente está en la cima porque ella es la mejor en ataque bruto y en área.

 **Makarov** : Con todo esto creo que lo mejor sería no participar… Pero ese no es el espíritu de mi gremio, es un reto el cual le haremos frente todos juntos, aun cuando la amenaza este por encima de nosotros.

 **Mesh** : Por eso, espero con entusiasmo que su gremio participe. –Sacando una hoja de su manga, se la entrega- Si lo piensa, el torneo empieza en 3 meses, siendo la capital de Crocus la sede del torneo.

 **Makarov** : Gracias… aunque tendré que arreglar varias cosas antes de poder participar. Necesito empezar con los problemas financieros, o podría empezar con arreglar los lazos debilitados en el gremio. –Pensando en todos los problemas que tendría que resolver cuando llegue a su gremio, cada vez sintió más pesar- ¿Por qué siempre se complican las cosas…?

 **Mesh** : Creo poder darte una mano.

 **Makarov** : Cómo podría hacer eso, ya nos has ayudado demasiado, eso sería abusar de su generosidad.

 **Mesh** : Para nada, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre el cual no he hecho más que cuidar de mi gente, pero no creas que no disfruto hacer eso, simplemente me gustaría hacer algo diferente. –Viendo por una gran ventana, la tierra se veía cada vez más cercas- Aun sigo anhelando explorar este basto mundo el cual me estaba escondiendo.

 **Makarov** : Pareciera que nunca has salido de tu gremio, maestra Mesh. Aun después de haber sido salvados por los amigos de Xeno.

 **Mesh** : Tienes razón, pero cuando vives cada día con miedo a pasar lo mismo, se vuelve una rutina tan común que aun cuando te armaste de valor, sigues poniendo pretextos. –Dando un suspiro, sus ojos de cruz sentían aquel distante sentimiento de miedo aun presente, aun pese al gran poder que se les dio- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis miedos, estamos hablando para poder ayudar a su gremio.

 **Makarov** : Entonces, ¿qué le parecería hacer una hermandad entre Fairy Tail y Time Patroller? Eso creara grandes lazos entre su gremio y el nuestro.

 **Mesh** : Con gusto aceptaría, pero como sabrás, un maestro es la voz de sus estudiantes. Tendré que comunicarles a todos sobre este movimiento y si tenemos suerte, podremos establecer mejores lazos.

 **Makarov** : Ahora yo esperare con entusiasmo ese día, maestra Mesh. –Extiende su brazo a la elfa quien, con su sonrisa tranquila, acepta el gesto no sin antes decir algo más-

 **Mesh** : Y tratare de hacerlo posible, además, con decirme Mesh basta.

 **…**

-Sentada en la orilla del navío, Erza miraba en silencio y con una expresión neutra en su rostro que servía como una cubierta para su rostro el cual estaba sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que había pasado-

-Era realmente un alivio el haber sido rescatados, pero que hubieran pasado 7 años era algo realmente desalentador. Su gremio se debilito, perdió una gran cantidad de experiencias que pudo haber vivido con su familia y tal vez varias personas ya no volverían a su vida-

-Y lo que más le afecto fue ver a aquella chica con un poder abrumador. Si lo ponía en términos simples, su meta de hace 7 años fue volveré la más fuerte para que nadie más tuviera que luchar por su vida en su gremio, pero al ver que el mundo cambió drásticamente en su ausencia le dio una terrible desventaja-

-¿Cómo podría volverse tan fuerte si seres con poderes exagerados estaban por encima de ella? Probablemente intentar y seguir adelante, nadie le había dicho que el camino sería fácil, inclusive antes de haber sido entrenada por su preciado amigo y maestro-

-Lo extrañaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra aquella saiyajin albina que fue por Xeno. Aun después pedir que no se lo llevara, sería un acto egoísta evitar que no fuera a ayudar a su universo y dejarlo desaparecer-

 **Erza** : Parece que las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperábamos… -Dando un largo y silencioso suspiro- Pero eso no será ningún inconveniente para alcanzar mi objetivo.

 **Shensy** : Entonces lo mejor sería no estarse lamentando de lo que te paso. –Sorprendiéndose por no haberla sentido, seguía con su expresión tranquila aun después de haber luchado previamente contra varios de FT que terminaron como Natsu- Erza, ¿no es así?

 **Erza** : Así es. –Moviéndose a un lado, la joven de cabello plateado toma asiento- ¿Ya luchaste contra mis amigos?

 **Shensy** : Tienen mucho potencial, es una lástima que varios de ellos aún se basen en el aspecto de alguien para poder definir el poder de su adversario… Espero que con lo visto no olviden algo tan fundamental cuando se enfrente a alguien fuera de sus capacidades.

 **Erza** : Suena mucho a algo que diría Xeno si es que los hubiera visto…

 **Shensy** : Extrañas a tu amigo y maestro, ¿no es así? –Sin despegar su vista del continente al que se acercaban, el viento movía el cabello de ambas- Si tu respuesta es Sí, no eres la única que tiene ese sentimiento.

 **Erza** : ¿Tan obvia fui…? –Embozando una sutil sonrisa, baja su mirada- Es cierto, aun cuando no ha pasado un día o 2 desde mi perspectiva, el hecho de que tal vez nunca vea a un amigo mío es realmente triste. A veces recuerdo los momentos cuando entrenábamos, cuando descansábamos o aquellas veces en las que podíamos verlo ser él mimo cuando íbamos a hacer misiones. –Recordando con alegría aquellas veces donde las cosas le salían mal por su exceso de poder como cuando fueron a aquel restaurante-

 **Shensy** : Te envidio, Erza Scarlet.

 **Erza** : ¿Disculpa?

 **Shensy** : Dije que te envidio… Nunca he tenido una oportunidad real para convivir con uno de los celestiales, simplemente es algo el cual no sabría manejar. Pero tú has pasado los días y meses al lado de un de ello de tal manera que hablas de él como si lo hubieras conocido desde hace años. Y créeme cuando te digo, yo daría todo para poder recibir el mismo trato que recibiste o recibieron su gremio cuando Xeno-sama apareció en este mundo.

 **Erza** : El trato que le dimos al comienzo fue el de un monstruo que capturo a nuestra compañera y amiga, y aun cuando él no nos atacaba o se defendía, nos prestó su ayuda cuando más la necesitábamos… Es como dices, no tengo que basarme en las apariencias de las personas para definirlas.

 **Shensy** : Has visto tu error y piensas aprender de ello, eso es lo que uno tiene que hacer para poder seguir adelante. Además, tienes mucha suerte de que las oportunidades existan. –Mirándola, sus ojos morados se cruzaron con los marrones de Erza- Entonces, ¿qué más puedes decir de tu experiencia con Xeno-sama?

 **Erza** : Depende de lo que quieras saber. –Levanta uno de sus dedos, cosa que hará con cada punto- Fue realmente aterrador ver la descomunal montaña que era Xeno hablando de poder, su comprensión pese a su aspecto lo hicieron ver como un verdadero héroe que haría muchas cosas por los demás, vimos que su actitud puede cambiar de ser alguien realmente agradable a alguien realmente oscuro, descubrimos el oscuro pasado que paso Xeno hasta su ahora y pese al daño que había hecho, siempre dio lo mejor de sí para poder remediarlo.

 **Shensy** : Ese es un término para poder ser parte de nuestro gremio. Si tienes un pasado oscuro y quieres hacer algo para corregirlo, puedes entrar y te ayudaremos a alcanzar esa meta. –Con su mano en pecho sobre su emblema, vuelve su mirada al frente- Además, es sorprendente que sepan sobre el pasado de Xeno-sama.

 **Erza** : Supimos de ello gracias a unos pergaminos de su nave cuando Xeno perdió una magia que lo mantenía controlado. Los tomamos para ayudarlo, y, aunque casi morimos en el intento, volvería a arriesgarme para poder ayudarlo.

-En silencio, cuando menciono el pergamino que había tomado, el recuerdo apareció en su mente de aquella vez que fueron al gremio de Fairy Tail para rescatar información y encontraron los pergaminos del tiempo en aquella oficina-

 **Shensy** : Dime una cosa, Erza Scarlet, ¿qué tanto aprecio tienes hacía Xeno-sama?

 **Erza** : ¿Puedo ser libre de expresarme?

 **Shensy** : Mientras no le faltes el respeto de una forma brusca, tratare de contenerme de cualquier ofensa menor.

 **Erza** : SI tengo libertad, diré que es aterrador. –Mira sus manos las cuales temblaron sutilmente- La presencia de estar al lado de algo tan poderoso y hacerlo enojar es realmente difícil de digerir de poder procesar. Todas aquellas veces en las que luchábamos contra él y ver que ni siguiéramos éramos algo llamativo era frustrante y molesto, pensábamos que era una mala broma que algo con ese poder pudiera existir… Pero, todo eso era lo de menos cuando vimos el tipo de persona o ser que era. Atento, dispuesto y con un corazón cálido, aunque blindado. –Sus manos dejaron de temblar- Siempre nos apoyó, nos dio dedicación y paciencia para poder sembrar en nosotros su convicción y mejorar para poder seguir ayudando a aquellos que lo ocupan. –Ponen sus manos en su pecho- Se volvió un preciado amigo, un héroe, una figura a seguir, un muro que nos protegería y a mi criterio personal, un padre.

-Viendo a la maga de cabello plateado, ella embozo una sutil sonrisa de afirmación por todo lo que había dicho, como si hubiera esperado que ella dijera todo eso-

 **Shensy** : Es la esencia de Xeno-sama en todo su resplandor. –Sacando de sus mangas un tuvo cilíndrico, se lo entrega a la maga para poderse de pie y disponerse a irse a otro lugar- Tú mereces más esto de lo que yo puedo merecer… espero pueda ayudarte. –Alejándose, el recuerdo del cilindro y su oscuro color le dio la idea de saber qué era-

* * *

[Puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail]

 **Kixo** : Vamos chicos, no es necesario llegar a esta situación. –A una distancia frente al gremio, el mago y artista marcial de TP estaba deteniendo el paso de las varias personas pertenecientes al gremio de Twilight Ogre que querían entrar de una manera hostil- Hay muchas formas de poder salir de esta.

 **Teebo** : No te metas en asuntos los cuales no te incumben. –Siendo un joven de mediana estatura, de pelo oscuro poofy quien poseía una gran kanabō atada a su espalda- Así que mejor lárguense, de lo contrario no saldrán ilesos.

 **Senshi** : Estos humanos son realmente molestos. –Vistiendo con una capucha blanca, esta cubría sus largas orejas- ¿Es necesario hacer todo este alboroto?

 **Kixo** : No lo veas así, Senshi-san, solo hacemos algo de tiempo. –Acercándose para susurrarle, vuelve al frente- Preferiría que las cosas no terminaran con golpes.

 **Teebo** : Pues lo serán si no se largan. –Golpeando con su dedo el pecho del artista marcial, este no lo movió para nada- ¿Qué?

 **Kixo** : Estoy seguro de que tal vez su cuenta monetaria está por alcanzar lo necesario para pagarles, creo que sólo necesitan un poco más de tiempo y todo saldrá bien.

 **Teebo** : Dudo que puedan pagar cientos de miles de jewels de un momento a otro.

 **Kixo** : Eso si será un problema… ¿hay alguna forma de que podamos resolver todo esto de una forma pacífica?

 **Ginger** : Bueno, ¿qué tal si puedo salir a una cita contigo o tu apuesto amigo de atrás? –Empujando a su compañero de gremio, una chica de baja estatura de cabello rosado con un gorro parecido a un gato, un leotardo algo traslucido y guantes grises-

 **Teebo** : ¡No te metas! ¿qué le dirás al maestro si no regresamos con el dinero?

 **Ginger** : Le diré que fue parte de un trato, ¿qué no escuchaste al fortachón de allá? –Señalando a Kixo, este queda algo confundido por el comentario a lo que se acerca a su amigo mientras ellos discutían-

 **Kixo** : Senshi-san, ¿sabes de qué está hablando aquella chica?

 **Senshi** : Esto se volvió más fastidioso de lo que esperaba. –Con un movimiento de sus manos, un círculo mágico particular se creó debajo de los miembros de Twilight Ogre callándolos _-_ 『Gran Teletransportación』–Desapareciendo, el círculo mágico desaparece- Decían tonterías Kixo. –Se aleja caminando-

 **Kixo** : No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero creo que dijo que soy un fortachón. –Mira su cuerpo- No creo tener tanta masa para que me dijera eso.

 **Senshi** : No piense mucho en lo que digan esos insignificantes humanos, no vale la pena… Además, debería de estar acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentario por parte de Ultear.

 **Kixo** : No es así, cuando Ultear estaba antes de irse a entrenar, ella me llamaba por mi nombre… aunque había unas veces en las que me llamaba de otra forma las cuales no recuerdo. –Pensándolo, su élfico amigo lo miraba con cierta impaciencia- ¿Qué pasa, Senshi-san?

 **Senshi** : A veces creo que eres demasiado despistado… te diría lo obvio, pero te dejare eso de tarea. –Abriendo la puerta, los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail estaban hasta la parte trasera- Además, sería mejor para ti que no le dijeras a ella lo que te dijo esa humana.

 **Kixo** : ¿Por qué no? Siempre le cuento todo a ella sobre lo que me dicen, pero ella tiene un interés mayor sobre lo que dicen las mujeres… No he descubierto aun el motivo.

 **Senshi** : Amigo, vas a hacer que termine insultándote si sigues así de inocente… -Da un largo suspiro- Haz lo que quieres, de todas formas, ya hay que terminar con este alboroto, tengo que irme pronto a otro viaje.

 **Kixo** : ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar.

 **Senshi** : Me siento más cómodo realizando los viajes que estando dentro del gremio. No lo malentiendas, es sólo que por lo menos tengo más libertad. –Siendo un hombre de cabellera azul, piel morena y vistiendo una especie de gabardina blanca- Supongo que eres el maestro de este lugar.

 **Macao** : Así es, y tengo que agradecerles por alejar a los miembros de Twilight Ogre.

 **Kixo** : Lamento tener que decirles que nos los ahuyentamos, lo único que hicimos fue alejarlos para darles un poco de tiempo. Si las cosas salen para bien, vendrán mañana. Lo malo es que podrían venir mejor preparados.

 **Macao** : Esto complicara aún más las cosas. –Apoyándose en una mesa, el estrés se generaba en su nuca- De todas formas, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Quisiera darles alguna recompensa, pero estamos muy cortos de fondos últimamente.

 **Senshi** : No lo dudo. –Mira el lugar que tenía un aire rupestre- Parece un lugar que se vería mejor cerrado. –Viendo las paredes algo descuidadas, el ruido de los animales cercanos eran oíbles-

 **Kixo** : Senshi-san, no seas tan rudo, simplemente no están en su mejor época. –Mira las caras decaídas de los miembros de Fairy Tail por el comentario de su amigo- Puede que suene algo prudente, pero conocemos que gran parte de sus amigos y mejores magos desaparecieron hace varios años y eso fue una enorme pendiente para todos ustedes.

 **Macao** : Tienes razón, hace 7 años perdimos a una gran parte de nuestra familia. Desde entonces, hemos intentado dar lo mejor de nosotros, pero las cosas se complican cada vez que pensamos en ellos.

 **Senshi** : Entonces dejen de pensar en ellos.

 **Kixo** : Senshi-san. –Intentando detenerlo, su amigo lo calla-

 **Senshi** : Es cierto que sin los miembros de su gremio se siente vacío y aún más que desaparecieran. –Recibe una que otra afirmación- Entonces si su gremio se debilito sin ellos, quiere decir que ustedes sólo eran relleno.

 **Macao** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Senshi** : Mira este lugar. Son apenas la base de la sombra que eran hace 7 años, eso quiere decir que, sin ello, Fairy Tail no es nada. Eso es algo realmente patético de ustedes. –Sus ojos de cruz brillaron tenuemente- Si en verdad siguen siendo el mismo gremio, seguirán adelante aun con el paso del tiempo, aun cuando viejos camaradas hayan dejado el mismo sendero que ustedes. –El ánimo se elevaba cada vez más- Así que dejen de lamentarse de una buena vez y eleven el nombre de este gremio.

 **Macao** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. –Aunque duras, eran verdaderas. Así, Kixo se acerca a su amigo para susurrarle algo-

 **Kixo** : Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte, creo que no podía decir eso. –Le da una sonrisa dentuda-

 **Senshi** : Lo que sea… -Alejándose, se acerca a las puertas del gremio- Ya tuve mucho contacto con humano del exterior, es momento de que me vaya. Le dices a la maestra lo que paso. –Caminando, se pierde entre los arbustos-

 **Macao** : Ese amigo tuyo parece ser que no sabe ser muy abierto para expresarse.

 **Kixo** : Es su forma de ser, aunque yo lo considero una buena persona. –Aplaudiendo levemente, mira al resto de miembros- Creo que, por los sucesos, no pude presentarme cordialmente. Mi nombre es Kixo y soy miembro de gremio Time Patroller.

 **Wakaba** : No había escuchado de ustedes.

 **Kixo** : Bueno, hemos estado ocultos por algún tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante. –Presionando el interior de su oreja derecha, se desplegó un rastreador para sorpresa de los presentes- Mesh-sama, ¿me recibe?

 **Mesh** : Fuerte y claro Kixo-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

 **Kixo** : El primero paso está listo, aunque tengo que decir que Senshi-san ya se retiró a su viaje.

 **Mesh** : Y ni siquiera se pudo despedir… en fin, estamos por llegar en unos minutos, ¿crees que eso pueda ser algún inconveniente para ti?

 **Kixo** : Para nada, estaré encantado de ayudar.

Mesh: Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, cuando sea el momento, regresa al gremio, hay varias cosas que tenemos que discutir. –Terminando la conversación, su rastreador volvió a plegarse dentro de su oreja-

 **Kixo** : Pido disculpas por dejarlos esperando, pero algo que tenía que hacer.

 **Macao** : Ese aparato, se me hace muy familiar. –Meditando un poco, la idea vino de alguien más-

 **Jet** : Se parece al dispositivo que le regalo Xeno a Levy-chan.

 **Kixo** : ¿Xeno-sama hizo eso…? Bueno, quién soy yo para pensar en los profundos planes que tiene planeado. Entonces, tienen un serio problema con el dinero.

 **Macao** : Así es, hemos hecho lo mejor que podemos, pero no nos llegan buenos trabajos que puedan ayudarnos a pagar lo que debemos.

 **Kixo** : Puede que no sea lo mejor que pueda hacer, pero por lo menos servirá para ayudar un poco, lo suficiente para que las cosas puedan arreglarse mientras llegan. –Inclinándose, toma un pedazo de madera con una de sus manos- 『 _Mineral Maker: True Golden_ 』–Con un circulo dorado, el pedazo de madera poco a poco empezó a endurecerse y envolverse con un brillo amarillento metálico- Esto tal vez ayude.

 **Macao** : Es oro puro… -Estupefacto, toma la piedra preciosa- Esto nos ayudara mucho… pero creo que el banco tiene un tipo de detector mágico contra la magia alquímica.

 **Kixo** : Descuide, no tiene de que preocuparse. La magia que poseo es tan avanzada que es como si ese pedazo de madera fuera oro natural. En fin, parece que están por llegar y yo ya he hecho mucho aquí.

 **Macao** : Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente.

 **Kixo** : No es para tanto, simplemente sé que ayudar a quien lo necesite es de sentido común. –Con su sonrisa amigable, siguió su camino por la puerta del gremio hasta pasarla y salir del lugar-

-No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Fairy Tail tuviera la enrome sorpresa de ver a sus compañeros quienes habían vuelto aun con la misma edad que tenían. En esa noche, hubo una gran fiesta de celebración ya que su gremio había vuelto a estar completo-

* * *

[Time Patroller, Sala de reunión]

-Ya siendo de noche, en una sala de un color gris claro iluminada con unas luces blancas tenues, estaban 10 asientos (siendo que cada uno tenía detalles específicos) colocados alrededor de una mesa redonda de aspecto futurístico-

-Aunque eran 10 puestos, sólo había 5 asientos ocupados siendo uno en particular el de la maestra del gremio quien estaba leyendo varios informes que habían llegado-

 **Mesh** : Parece que estamos cada vez más cercas de lograr el objetivo de Fu-sama. –Dejando los papeles en la mesa, el resto de miembros los tomo para leerlos detenidamente- Entonces, empezamos con sus informes semanales. –Mira a la chica de cabello azul oscuro- Empieza por favor, Gyra-san.

 **Gyra** : Con gusto. –Desplegando su rastreador, este se conecta con la mesa y proyecta un holograma- Aunque fue corta mi estancia, tengo la información necesaria sobre los tipos de magos que participaran en el torneo. –Una gran cantidad de símbolos de gremios se despliega- Aunque el número es elevado, deduje los que muy posiblemente estarán en la final.

 **Mesh** : ¿Hay alguna amenaza de categoría alta?

 **Gyra** : A lo que pude ver, sólo vi personas con poder de categoría 3 o inferior, pero creo que unos muy poco con los medios adecuados podrían ser categoría 4. (1: Una persona, 2: Varias personas, 3: Un enorme grupo de personas, 4: Pueblos, 5: Ciudades, 6: Reino/continente, 7: Mundial).

 **Mesh** : ¿Hay algún tipo de magia la cual podría sernos complicada de tratar?

 **Gyra** : Hasta donde sé o pude ver, sólo vi algunas variantes u otras magias que ya estaban anotadas en los libros de Precht. –En la proyección, varios magos estaban realizando ataques mágicos y se podían ver sus niveles de pelea-

 **Mesh** : Una última cosa, ¿viste algún usurario activo de Ki en los demás gremios?

 **Gyra** : No vi, pero si sentí una gran cantidad de reservas de Ki dentro de varios magos, no tanto como nosotros, pero si lo suficiente para ser considerados categoría 5 si explotan su poder.

 **Mesh** : Bueno, más tarde leeré mejor los informes que traes, gracias por tu aportación. –Mira ahora a la chica de cabello plateado- ¿Qué me dices de los magos de Fairy Tail, Shensy-san?

 **Shensy** : Son salvajes, bruscos y atacan confiándose sutilmente en las apariencias de su contrincante. –Ahora siendo ella quien despliega su rastreador, muestra la imagen de los miembros desaparecidos- Magia _Ice Maker_ ; _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego, viento, hierro y rayo; Magia de espíritus celestiales, magia _Taker Over_ , magia de demolición, magia de espíritus, magia de hadas, magia de cartas, magia de escritura, magia de luz, magia de runas y magia de viento… No hay alguna amenaza latente salvo las magias perdidas.

 **Mesh** : Si que son una gran variante de magias las que poseen… Te encargo que le pidas a Precht-san que nos haga un informe sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de todas estas magias, y si está en su disposición, los ataques que conozca.

 **Shensy** : Ya estoy enviando el mensaje.

 **Mesh** : Siguiendo, repetiré la misma pregunta que le hice a tu hermana, ¿hay algún usuario activo de Ki?

 **Shensy** : Sí, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet. Ellos son los individuos que, aunque tengan poca cantidad de Ki, tienen la mayor facilidad de volver a su estado previo antes del deseo. Si son entrenados adecuadamente, podrían volverse magos de categoría 5 o 6, hasta me atrevería a decir que podrían superarnos.

 **Gyra** : Les estas dando mucha estima hermana, no creo que puedan alcanzar tal nivel de poder.

 **Mesh** : No contaría con eso. –Toma su atención- Recuerda que fueron entrenados por Xeno-sama en un corto periodo de tiempo y pudieron hacerle daño, eso quiere decir que, en sus entonces, eran más poderosos que ustedes.

 **Kixo** : Nos tardamos años en forjar nuestro poder, y ellos lo lograron en unos meses…. Es realmente impresionante, ojalá pudiera ser entrenado por uno de los celestiales como fueron entrenados ellos.

 **Mesh** : Tal vez la oportunidad se pueda si tenemos mucha suerte. –Vuelve su mirada a la joven- Así que son un grupo algo violento… entonces, ¿crees que son buenas personas?

 **Shensy** : Aunque sus métodos sean algo inusuales y sus acciones dudosas, no cabe dudad que son un grupo particular de magos los cuales los cuales se tienen un gran estima y aprecio entre si y su gremio. Tanta dedicación, pasión y deseo de mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo y siempre apoyarse cuando más lo necesitan han hecho que piense que si no hubiera sido rescatada por Fu-sensei, hubiera deseado ser miembro de su gremio.

 **Gyra** : Eso sí que es algo intenso.

 **Shensy** : Digo lo que pienso, además, aunque no muestren un estatus respetuoso a Xeno-sama de la forma en que nosotros lo tonemos, ellos lo aprecian como si hubiera sido un valioso miembro.

 **Mesh** : Entiendo lo que dices, gracias por tu aporte. –Mira al joven guerrero- Kixo-san, es tu turno.

 **Kixo** : Gracias. –Mismo proceso con el rastreador- Logramos el cometido de establecer unos primeros lazos de amistad con ellos, aunque las cosas puedan ir algo lento, estoy seguro de que todo saldrán bien ya que recobraron su espíritu cuando sus amigos volvieron.

 **Mesh** : Eso es un alivio.

 **Kixo** : Además, ninguno de ellos poseía el potencial de desbloquear de tal magnitud su Ki, pero podría catalogarlo como magos de rango 2 y 3. Sus tipos de magias son variados, pero no tan avanzadas para ser consideradas una amenaza.

 **Mesh** : Ya veo… entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con el plan y esperar que las cosas marchen correctamente. Creo que sería todo por el momento, hay algo que tengo que discutir en privado con mi hijo, es perero que no sea un inconveniente.

 **Shensy** : No es una molestia algún, Maestra. –Levantándose, se inclina en la salida- Vamos hermana, debemos pelear otra vez contra el reto saiyajin.

 **Gyra** : Hasta que dices algo bueno. –Saltando de su lugar, sigue a su hermana por lo que dejan a la elfo y al guerrero-

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué sucede Kixo-san? Te vez más pensativo de lo normal.

 **Kixo** : Es un comentario el cual escuche cuando estábamos en la entrada del gremio de Fairy Tail, intente comprenderlo, pero Senshi-san dijo que estaba equivocado y que eso podría haber sido dicho por Ultear… -Aun metido en sus pensamientos, su maestra embozo una sonrisa cálida al recordar que esa era la misma actitud que tenía su preciado amigo cuando encontró a su pareja. Era hora de volver a ayudar al legado de su amigo a seguir adelante-

 **Mesh** : Si te sirve de algo, Ultear está por llegar hoy, ¿qué tal si te tomas el día junto a ella para que puedan hablar de todo lo que quieran?

 **Kixo** : No podría hacer eso, Mesh-sama, hay tantas cosas que debo de hacer antes de poder tener tiempo libre. –Sin que pudiera seguir, Mesh pone su mano en el hombro de su estudiante-

 **Mesh** : ¿Acaso quieres que te lo ordene? –Con un tono juguetón, revuelve el cabello del Kixo- Anda, ve y prepárate, yo me encargare de tus tareas.

 **Kixo** : Muchas gracias, prometo pagárselo algún día. –Despidiéndose, Mesh seguía recordando la imagen de Guro cuando más veía a Kixo-

 **Mesh** : Se parece tanto a ti…

 **Senshi** : Es torpe, pero por lo menos de buen corazón. –Desde un disco volador el cual proyectaba un holograma, el medio elfo estaba viendo a su madre- ¿Cuánta ayuda necesitara para poder darse cuenta por sí mismo?

 **Mesh** : Le daré la necesaria, pero sería bueno que tanto él como ella dieran el primer paso.

 **Senshi** : 7 largo años y todavía la ve como a una gran amiga…

 **Mesh** : Eso no es nada para un elfo.

 **Senshi** : Pero si para un humano… En fin, espero que estemos completamente solos en la habitación, madre. –Asegurándose, cierra la puerta- Creo que hay un problema.

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué clase de problema?

 **Senshi** : Actualmente estoy fuera del continente, por lo que estoy en una tierra lejana al reino de Fiore.

 **Mesh** : ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

 **Senshi** : Lo hay. Te diré que por esto lugares la presencia de Xeno-sama es reconocida y es vista como un demonio, una fuerza del mal el cual está destinada a destruir el planeta, pero al parecer cuando fue llevado por Estela-sama a su universo, alguien se aprovechó para ser elevado como un dios siendo que supuestamente él fue el responsable de su ida.

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué tan influenciados están?

 **Senshi** : Demasiado, hay una ley que da prioridad a cazar y matar a todos quienes contradigan ese dogma. –Perdiendo un poco el aire, el recuerdo de aquella época oscura estaban volviendo, sin poder creer que tendría que pasar por lo mismo otra vez- ¿Madre?

 **Mesh** : Quiero que vuelvas de inmediato, no pienso arriesgar la seguridad de mi hijo por información. –Con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos, su hijo de un suspiro de pesar- Vuelve, por favor.

 **Senshi** : No puedo, es un pedido directo de Fu-sensei quien me pidió que analizara las firmas de poder de estas tierras y tengo que decir que son alarmantes.

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué?

 **Senshi** : Madre, aquí hay magas tan poderosas que no eran vistas desde hace cientos de años, las firmas de Ki son tan altas que el número de peleadores podía ser considerado una amenaza de categoría 5. Pero lo peor, es que hay focos de poder particulares que llegan hasta categoría 6, pasando inclusive mi poder y el de nuestro gremio.

 **Mesh** : Eso no puede ser posible, puede que sea arrogante, pero somos los mejores luchadores de Ki y magia del continente.

 **Senshi** : Pero no del mundo… Madre, seguiré investigando, pero a la menor posibilidad de que algo malo pase, quiero que contactes con Fu-sensei y le digas que el momento ha llegado.

 **Mesh** : Por favor, no te arriesgues de esa manera, no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasará.

 **Senshi** : Lo siento, pero es por un bien común… Hasta pronto, madre. –La transmisión se corta dejándola completamente sola en el cuarto. Con sus manos en su pecho, cerro sus ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de cruz-

 **Mesh** : Mis dioses, por favor, cuiden a mi hijo en su camino… -Siendo el silencio la única compañía que estaba junto a ella, el brillo de múltiples cristales rosados empezó a iluminar el cuarto donde ella estaba. Aun sumergida en lo que paso, no parecía tomarle una mayor importancia a lo que pasaba hasta que una figura se materializo-

 **Bizil** : Descuida, todo estará bien. –Con su voz aguda, pero tranquila, la elfa se quedó perpleja cuando la miro- No tienes por qué estar triste, maestra Mesh. –Con una sonrisa en su rosado rostro, sus tentáculos se extendieron y quitaron las lágrimas de su rostro- Lo vez, te ves mejor feliz.

 **Mesh** : Bi… Bi… Bizil-sama… -Cayendo de rodillas, se postro en el suelo mientras se inclinaba totalmente con la cabeza en el suelo al ver a uno de los 7 celestiales junto a ella-

 **Bizil** : Tu lugar no es en el suelo, por favor, levántate. –Asintiendo, lentamente vuelve a incorporarse- Ya vez, ahora si estamos mejor.

 **Mesh** : Bizil-sama, ¿en verdad es usted?

 **Bizil** : Bueno, a menos que haya otra majin en este mundo con mi nombre, entonces sí, sí soy yo. –Jugando un poco, pasa su mirada al cuarto- Es un lugar un poco cerrado.

 **Mesh** : Bizil-sama, lamento mucho si el cuarto de juntas no es de su agrado, permítame cambiarlo ahora mismo por uno que sea aceptable. –Un poco acelerada, la majin la toma del brazo y la sienta enfrente de ella- Bizil-sama.

 **Bizil** : No es necesario, cada cosa tiene su gracia y debemos de verla antes de juzgarla. –Sonriendo, toma asiento- En fin, me alegro ver que todos aquí estén bien, en especial mi estudiante estrella.

 **Mesh** : Por favor, Bizil-sama, no merezco esos elogios. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo el trabajo que nos impartieron.

 **Bizil** : Y lo veo, en verdad no había nadie mejor para realizar esta tarea que tú, Mesh-san. –Más tranquila, el sentimiento de tristeza fue cambiado por una de suma felicidad al ver a su maestra y celestial frente a ella después de años de no verla-

 **Mesh** : Bizil-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

 **Bizil** : Por favor hazla.

 **Mesh** : ¿Por qué está aquí? No es que menosprecie su beatifica presencia, simplemente que han pasado años desde que pudimos verlos.

 **Bizil** : Bueno, es cierto que no vine solamente a saludar y ver cómo estaba aquí. –Saca un pergamino con una larga pluma amarilla- Vine porque necesito ver a Fu y entregarle esto.

 **Mesh** : Pero, si necesitaba a Fu-sama, ¿por qué no le hablo para que viniera aquí?

 **Bizil** : Como dije, también vine a ver como estaba el lugar. Pensaba llegar por la entrada principal, pero sentí una emoción de tristeza y desesperación naciente proveniente de este cuarto… Dime, ¿qué te sucedió para que pasaras por eso?

 **Mesh** : Como era de esperarse de Bizil-sama… Si puedo ser honesta, estoy asustada por lo que está pasando en el mundo. Parece que las cosas quien volver a ser las mismas que fueron hace años. Y lo peor es que mi único hijo está afuera, cercas de donde podría ser el punto de inicio de todo el caos.

 **Bizil** : Ya veo, así que estas presenciando sentimientos encontrados. No es raro que el tormento del pasado aseche tu mente.

 **Mesh** : Lamento si mi problema ocaciona alguna incomodidad en su estancia.

 **Bizil** : ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso no es bueno que le cuentes tus problemas a alguien que quiere ayudarte? –Pone una mano en el hombro de Mesh- Mesh-san, mi querida Mesh-san. Muchas cosas pasan por un motivo, te puedo asegurar que en toda oscuridad que exista, siempre habrá un comienzo para la luz que nacerá.

 **Mesh** : Antes de crear hay que destruir… las palabras de Estela-sama.

 **Bizil** : Además, no estás sola o en un pequeño grupo como lo estabas hace años. Ahora eres maestra de un grandioso gremio y de maravillas personas la cuales hiciste tu familia y amigos.

 **Mesh** : Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Bizil-sama.

 **Bizil** : Pero es no es todo. Te has hecho de poder, de valores, de ideas, de sueños y de muchas otras cosas las cuales nunca pudiste hacer o completar. Mesh-san, recuerda que nunca estarás sola, pienso que tu querido amigo Guro-san hubiera pensado lo mismo.

 **Mesh** : Pienso lo mismo, Bizil-sama… Pero, ¿qué pasará si por alguna razón el miedo me gana?

 **Bizil** : Eso es fácil, simplemente no lo hará. –Levantándose, la toma de la mano y salen del cuarto de juntas mientras pasan puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a la sala del gremio donde por alguna razón no había nadie-

 **Mesh** : ¿Dónde están todos? –Sin responderle, la serie de gritos de alegría y celebración sonaron en las afueras del gremio. Corriendo a las puertas de entrada, estaba todos los magos, aprendices y demás personas rodeando una pequeña explanada donde estaban parados otras 2 figuras- ¿Acaso son…?

 **Bizil** : Así es. –La mueve un poco a adelante- Ve, te están esperando. –Asintiendo, corre mientras todas las demás personas estaban amontonadas, pero al ver que era la maestra le dieron el paso hasta que llego al frente-

 **Mesh** : Oh mis dioses…

Zerlik: Ha pasado tiempo, Mesh-san. –Saludando alegremente, el namekiano era **constantemente** llamado para saludar, apoyar y ver todas las cosas que tenían el cuerpo científico del gremio-

 **Daiki** : Sigues igual, espero que estés entrenando adecuadamente. –Aquel joven saiyajin había dejado de serlo para ser todo un adulto maduro. De la misma forma que Zerlik era llamado por los genios, Daiki era llamado por aquellos que entrenaban constantemente para ver a su ídolo-

 **Mesh** : Es un milagro tenerlos en nuestro gremio, permítanos hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida por ustedes.

 **Bizil** : Una fiesta sería genial, pero creo que tenemos que posponer para luego.

 **Daiki** : Sí, una razón por las que venimos aquí es para ver a Fu. –Con su mano en su frente la cual tapaba el sol, observa los alrededores- Pero no lo veo aquí.

 **Zerlik** : Tal vez este en el establecimiento gubernamental de este mundo, creo que no podremos ir por él por el momento.

 **Mesh** : Disculpen mi prudencia, mis celestiales. Pero, ¿qué tal si vamos nosotros a traerlo?

 **Daiki** : No hace falta, actualmente intentaremos no ser vistos hasta que sea el momento de que ellas lleguen.

 **Mesh** : ¿Acaso quiere decir que…?

 **Bizil** : Así es, Mikoto-sempai y Estela-sama vendrán después de haber realizados sus tareas divinas.

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

03/12/19 Actualizado.

22


	32. Capítulo 32 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 32 (Segunda temporada) de** **FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón** **-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** Viejos y nuevos amigos **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio..**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

 **Mesh** : ¿Dónde están todos? –Sin responderle, la serie de gritos de alegría y celebración sonaron en las afueras del gremio. Corriendo a las puertas de entrada, estaba todos los magos, aprendices y demás personas rodeando una pequeña explanada donde estaban parados otras 2 figuras- ¿Acaso son…?

 **Bizil** : Así es. –La mueve un poco a adelante- Ve, te están esperando. –Asintiendo, corre mientras todas las demás personas estaban amontonadas, pero al ver que era la maestra le dieron el paso hasta que llego al frente-

 **Mesh** : Oh mis dioses…

Zerlik: Ha pasado tiempo, Mesh-san. –Saludando alegremente, el namekiano era **constantemente** llamado para saludar, apoyar y ver todas las cosas que tenían el cuerpo científico del gremio-

 **Daiki** : Sigues igual, espero que estés entrenando adecuadamente. –Aquel joven saiyajin había dejado de serlo para ser todo un adulto maduro. De la misma forma que Zerlik era llamado por los genios, Daiki era llamado por aquellos que entrenaban constantemente para ver a su ídolo-

 **Mesh** : Es un milagro tenerlos en nuestro gremio, permítanos hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida por ustedes.

 **Bizil** : Una fiesta sería genial, pero creo que tenemos que posponer para luego.

 **Daiki** : Sí, una razón por las que venimos aquí es para ver a Fu. –Con su mano en su frente la cual tapaba el sol, observa los alrededores- Pero no lo veo aquí.

 **Zerlik** : Tal vez este en el establecimiento gubernamental de este mundo, creo que no podremos ir por él por el momento.

 **Mesh** : Disculpen mi prudencia, mis celestiales. Pero, ¿qué tal si vamos nosotros a traerlo?

 **Daiki** : No hace falta, actualmente intentaremos no ser vistos hasta que sea el momento de que ellas lleguen.

 **Mesh** : ¿Acaso quiere decir que…?

 **Bizil** : Así es, Mikoto-sempai y Estela-sama vendrán después de haber realizados sus tareas divinas.

Continuamos…

* * *

-Habiéndose separados aun cercas de la playa, cada uno estaba separado intentando hacer duelo a la pérdida considerable de tiempo que tuvieron por haber ido al reino de los espíritus celestiales. No es que no lo hayan disfrutado, pero no era el momento para poder relajarse-

-Estando el torneo de magia de 3 meses a 5 días, estaba claro que la carga era todavía inmensa ya que aún no contaban con un poder mayor o haber desbloqueado nuevamente todo su potencial-

-Recordando las enseñanzas de Xeno, pudieron aumentar sutilmente su nivel de Ki, pero sólo era por un tiempo corto después de haber usado mucho para canalizar una cantidad considerable en sus cuerpos-

-Ahora, todos ellos estaban tirados en una mesa de una plaza, el sentimiento que emitían era de depresión y molestia. Todo eso fuera algo fácil de resolver si estuviera su blindado amigo quien podía entrenarlos rigurosamente en su cámara hiperbólica de tiempo-

 **Lucy** : Me rindo, no hay alguna manera de que podamos conseguir el tiempo necesario para poder aumentar nuestra fuerza. –Moviendo de un lado a otro su baso vacío, el resto de sus amigos no parecía muy ajeno a su idea-

 **Wendy** : No digas eso, Lucy-san, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna manera de salir de esta. –Tratando de aliviar el pesar de su amiga, sutilmente lo logro, pero no era aún suficiente-

 **Gray** : Si tan sólo estuviera Xeno y su nave, o simplemente él, podríamos avanzar, aunque sea un poco más... –Cruzándose de brazos, estaba recargado en un árbol al lado de la mesa- Si tan sólo aun tuviera el Ki para hacer mi cúpula de tiempo, podría darnos, aunque sea unos días más.

 **Erza** : No podemos, recuerda que fuimos reseteados cuando Estela deseo que desapareciera el dominio del Ki y luego que dominara… Aun conocemos cómo hacer las técnicas, pero nos falta la potencia.

 **Natsu** : ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo eso? Estábamos tan bien antes de que ella legara. –Golpeando levemente la mesa con su puño, levanta un poco los platos que estaban- Es tan frustrante.

 **Erza** : Lo hizo ya que nuestro mundo no era apto para dominar el Ki, Natsu. Pero por alguna razón cambio de opinión. –Aun guardándose el secreto de que gracias a ella su mundo logro avanzar en la escala de poder por haberle dado una impresión favorable a la saiyajin- Además, Xeno estaba en serios problemas cuando ella apareció.

 **Happy** : Pero sólo era un simple torneo, ¿qué tan malo era si faltaba?

 **Charles** : ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que había dicho cuando se enfrentaron? Ella lo ocupaba ya que todo su universo estaba en riesgo de desaparecer y necesitaba a los mejores guerreros que conociera para que pudieran luchar por su supervivencia.

 **Lucy** : ¿Creen que haya ganado Xeno, o, mejor dicho, sobrevivido? –Su amigo era poderosos, tal vez el ser más poderoso que pudo hacer amistad con ellos, pero como dijo la chica albina, hay poderes en su universo que superaban a los de Xeno, y eso era de temer-

 **Wendy** : Supongo que sí, digo, está el gremio de Time Patroller el cual está muy influenciados con ellos. –Casi como si hubieran olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Natsu la toma y la sacude un poco para susto de ella-

 **Natsu** : ¡Eso es!

 **Gray** : ¿Ahora qué dices?

 **Natsu** : Vayamos con ellos y digámosles que nos entrenen, después de todo, han de tener cámaras de tiempo o cosas que nos puedan ayudar. –Pensándolo un poco, no era una mala idea, pero fue raro que a Natsu se le ocurriera-

 **Happy** : ¡Eso es Natsu!

 **Erza** : Parece una idea muy factible, pero creo que el único inconveniente sería encontrar a uno de ellos. Después de lo que dijo su maestra, su gremio a estado oculto por todos estos años y si cuentan con tecnología del mundo de Xeno, dudo que podamos rastrearlos aun con sus firmas de Ki. –El ánimo que apareció se disipaba rápido, pero algo lo detuvo-

 **Lucy** : Esperen, recuerden que Xeno nos dio unos rastreadores, tal vez podamos comunicarnos de alguna manera con ellos. –Viendo que era un buen punto, cada uno busco aquel dispositivo, pero paso- ¿Eh…?

-Natsu, Gray y Lucy buscaban en sus prendas aquella capsula en la que los habían guardado, pero por alguna razón no estaba por ninguna parte-

 **Charles** : Díganme que no los perdieron…

 **Lucy** : Hehehehe… qué cosas, creo que lo deje en mi otra bolsa… O tal vez en alguna parte de mi departamento hace 7 años.

 **Natsu** : Debe de estar en alguna parte de mi casa, pero aun no la he limpiado para nada. –Su mejor amigo afirma lo dicho-

 **Gray** : Tal vez lo deje en una prenda, pero creo que las he tirado por alguna parte. Ya sin su camisa, se dispone a buscarla. Siendo así, miran a la única que faltaba-

 **Erza** : Deben de estar agradecidos que yo si se guardar un regalo de gran valor. –Abriendo su dimensión de bolsillo, saca el rastreador el cual se veía exactamente igual, como si fuera ajeno a todos los años pasado- Intentemos con algo básico. –Colándolo en su oreja, la pantalla roja se encendió viendo que apenas tenía batería- No tiene mucha batería, lo mejor sería pensar rápido.

 **Lucy** : Intenta enviar un comunicado o algo así, tal vez con llamar. –Asintiendo, presiona el botón que estaba a un costado el cual emite un pitido y una tenue luz la cual desconocía su uso- ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Erza** : Según estoy llamando, pero aun no estoy tan acostumbrada a este tipo de tecnología… Tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Levy, pero ella se fue a entrenar lejos y no sabemos cuándo regresara. –Siguiendo por un corto periodo de tiempo, el ruido se detuvo y con ello el dispositivo se apagó- La batería se acabó. –Guarda nuevamente el rastreador en su dimensión-

 **Natsu** : Entonces tendrá que ser a la manera antigua, seguir el rastro de ellos desde el lugar dónde nos dejaron y ver sí podemos encontrarlos.

 **Wendy** : Esa es otra buena idea, pero podría quitarnos bastante tiempo.

 **Gray** : Además, pienso que han de poder transportarse de un lugar a otro como lo hacía Xeno. –Recuperando sus prendas y poniéndoselas, no contaba con la capsula en ellas- Quizás el maestro sepa de algo.

 **Charles** : Él está actualmente haciendo los movimientos para que podamos entrar al torneo, estamos solos hasta entonces.

 **Erza** : Si es así, no perdamos tiempo y busquemos un lugar que nos pueda servir para que por lo menos uno de nosotros sea quien tenga más poder. –Asintiendo, todos caminan en dirección a la plaza donde estaban residiendo-

-Siendo un poco largo el camino y ya el día avanzado, no tardó mucho en que la noche se desplazara y tomara riendas de lo que quedaba del día. Aunque compartieron una que otra palabra, estuvieron en silencio pensado en la forma de conseguir tiempo y de ver quién podría ser el que podría tener el poder-

-Natsu contaba con un increíble daño pasivo y de área gracias a su magia de fuego, además de tener el plus de poder de su _Drago Force_. Gray contaba con las mejores defensas gracias a su magia de hielo y contaba con técnicas de inmovilización las cuales podían ser muy útiles. Lucy era la mejor cuando se trataban de puras técnicas de Ki, tanto para replicarlas, pero físicamente era la más débil. Por lo tanto, Erza era la mejor uno contra uno, contaba con la mejor resistencia y sus ataques era precisos, sin contar aquella poderosa arma que poseía-

-Llegando al edificio, caminaron hasta llegar, pero se detuvieron al ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta., siendo que nadie la había dejado así-

-Entrando con cautela y preparándose para lo que pasará, frente a ellos estaba la luz encendida por lo que se veían 2 figuras, una estaba sentada en el sillón y la otra estaba parada con los brazos cruzados-

-Vistiendo túnicas de un color azul grisáceo, pero estas no cubrían el cabello rosado largo de quien sería una chica y el cabello azul del chico. Pero su identidad fue descubierta cuando se quitaron las capuchas-

 **Gray** : ¿Acaso son…? –Wendy se tapó la boca al ver a aquella persona especial que la había cuidado-

 **Lucy** : No puede ser… -Intentando detener a Natsu, este apretaba sus puños con enojo al ver al mago que había hecho llorar a su amiga en aquella ocasión en la torre del cielo hace meses para él y años para el otro-

 **Erza** : Jellal. –

 **Jellal** : Hola, Erza. –Saludando cordialmente, el equipo definitivo de Fairy Tail seguía en su estado de sorpresa y de ira controlada- A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

 **Erza** : Sí, desde Nirvana, hace unos años… Pensé que estabas lo bastante lejos para que no aparecieras nuevamente.

 **Jellal** : Lo estaba, pero decidí entregarme al poco tiempo al consejo para poder cumplir con mi condena.

 **Lucy** : Sí es que fue así, ¿por qué estás libre después de haber hecho todo ese daño?

 **Meredy** : Nosotros lo recatamos hace varios años, creo que fue un poco después de que ustedes desaparecieron cuando aquel dragón negro destruyo la isla. –Sonando más alegre y madura, ella ya era completamente diferente a su yo pasado-

 **Gray** : Si lo rescataron, eso quiere decir que lo sacaron de la prisión de una manera ilegal. –Recargándose en la pared, el temperamento hostil se disipo poco a poco- ¿No es así?

 **Jellal** : Yo estaba encarcelado, pero Ultear, Meredy y Kixo fueron quienes vinieron a mí y me ofrecieron su ayuda para que pudiera cambiar, una oportunidad para poder ayudar y tratar de compensar todas las atrocidades que he hecho.

 **Meredy** : Y lo hemos hecho, todos estos años hemos estado cazando a los gremios oscuros, detenido acumulaciones malignas de Ki y frustrado actividades ilegales.

 **Erza** : ¿Dijiste Kixo? ¿Hablas del mismo Kixo que pertenece al gremio de Time Patroller?

 **Meredy** : ¿Ya lo conocieron? –Ellos asienten- Entonces ya empezó…

 **Lucy** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Meredy** : Bueno, sobre el torneo del poder. –Saca un volante- Si ya lo conocieron, quiere decir que ya están al tanto del torneo.

 **Natsu** : Estamos entrenando para poder ganar el torneo, pero perdimos mucho tiempo por un pequeño problema. –Calmado, toma asiento- Pensábamos pedir ayuda a ese chico para que nos entrenara, después de todo, si conocen a Xeno, quizás tengan sus métodos de entrenamiento.

 **Jellal** : Bueno, aunque es una buena idea, tengo que desilusionarlos con decirle que actualmente no se encuentra por estos rumbos.

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Meredy** : Lo sabemos gracias a esto. –Al presionar su oído, un rastreador azul se despliega- Además de que cómo ya lo conocieron, están aquí otra vez y el torneo esta por comenzar, él debe de estar esperando a que llegue Ur. –La mención de su antigua maestra tomo la atención de Gray-

 **Charles** : ¿Por qué tienen esos rastreadores…? Mejor dicho, ¿qué parentesco tienen con Kixo para saber tanto de lo que hace?

 **Jellal** : Se debe a que somos miembros de su gremio. –Siendo Meredy la única en poder demostrar su marca ya que estaba en su mano izquierda, Jellal se abstuvo ya que no era necesario desvestirse y mostrar su marca en la espalda-

 **Wendy**. Esa no me la esperaba, aunque era la opción más razonable.

 **Meredy** : Así es, nos unimos a su gremio varias semanas después de que el amigo de Xeno, Fu, nos diera una oportunidad de poner tener otro camino. Aceptamos y gracias a la aceptación de Mesh-sama, fundamos nuestro gremio.

 **Erza** : Si las cosas son así, creo que todo estaría bien… por ahora. –Mira detalladamente al mago de la marca roja-

 **Jellal** : Si es por todo, en verdad pido disculpas por ello. Aún recuerdo las palabras que Xeno me dio cuando estábamos en aquel bosque… es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi por el bien de los demás.

 **Meredy** : Tanto Ultear como yo estamos igual de dispuestas para reparar nuestros daños. –Con cierta convicción, el mago de fuego se para enfrente de sus amigos- ¿Eh?

 **Natsu** : Te disculparemos y olvidaremos todo si nos ayudas a entrenar antes de que sea el torneo. –Con su sonrisa dentuda y mirada de desafío, ambos magos de Time Patroller se miran entre sí, a lo que asienten-

 **Jellal** : El camino no será nada fácil. –Le da una ligera sonrisa-

 **Meredy** : Les espera un largo entrenamiento si quieren por lo menos acercarse a una fracción de nuestro poder.

 **Happy** : ¡Podemos hacerlo!

 **Charles** : Guarda silencio, recuerda que 7 años es mucho tiempo de diferencia.

 **Jellal** : Entonces preparen sus cosas, nos iremos en 5 minutos. –Saliendo al balcón, activa su rastreador para comunicarse con su gremio, pero poco después cierta maga pelirroja también sale-

-El resto se fue a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas antes de su inminente partida, pero Gray se quedó al lado de Meredy quien tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería-

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo está ella? –Pregunta yendo al grano-

 **Meredy** : Esta muy afectada al comienzo, creo que todos lo estábamos cuando me conto sobre cómo me encontró y sobre aquella pelea que tuvo contra ti y el cómo le revelaste su pasado.

 **Gray** : Lo supuse, creo que me sobrepase al hacer eso, pero era necesario.

 **Meredy** : Lo era, gracias a ello ella cambio para bien, al igual que yo. Así que debo de agradecerte por hacer que no decidiera terminar con su vida y decidiera tener una mejor vida.

 **Gray** : No hay de qué, aunque me gustaría hablar con ella sobre un pequeño asunto.

 **Meredy** : Cuando llegue el momento, le daré el mensaje.

 **…**

 **Jellal** : Muchas gracias por su aprobación, maestra, en poco tiempo estaremos de regreso al gremio. –Terminando la conversación, volvió a plegar su rastreador- No pensaba irme a ningún lado, si es que pensabas eso.

 **Erza** : No era eso, vine aquí ya que necesito decirte algo. –Se recarga en el barandal que daba vista al océano- Necesito tener una conversación privada con tu maestra.

 **Jella** : SI dices que es privada, creo que no es algo que quieras decirme para ver si ella puede darle importancia. Después de todo, ella está por ser cargada de varias cosas que sucederán.

 **Erza** : Necesito ser fuerte, es lo único que puedo decirte.

 **Jellal** : Ya veo, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no garantizo nada más. –Quedándose un poco en silencio, decidió seguir con la conversación- Ya que fueron descongelados después de 7 años, ¿cómo les fue para adaptarse nuevamente?

 **Erza** : Fue tedioso, el enterarnos de que Fairy Tail había caído tan bajo desde nuestra ausencia fue un golpe duro, luego que muchos de ellos se fueron y de que había una gran deuda por pagar. Pero fue reconfortante poder ver a mis amigos que se quedaron esperando por nosotros todo este tiempo, manteniendo la llama encendida.

 **Jellal** : Es lamentable y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, espero que las cosas logren salir bien a futuro.

 **Erza** : ¿Qué me dices tú?, ¿cómo es el gremio al que te uniste?

 **Jellal** : Para ser sincero, era muy raro al principio. La gran mayoría eran o son eruditos los cuales se dedican a estudiar cualquier pequeñez del exterior, pero éramos tan pocos los magos que tuvimos que darles cursos para saber lo necesario cuando salieran.

 **Erza** : ¿Salieran? Parece extraño que nunca hayan salido de su gremio.

 **Jellal** : Es porque es así. –Un signo de interrogación se forma sobre la cabeza de Erza- Ellos vienen de una ciudad futurista en una dimensión anclada a nuestro mundo, parecido a la de los espíritus celestiales. Siguiendo, al explorar este mundo, éramos uno personas las que salimos primero.

 **Erza**. Una ciudad anclada a nuestro mundo, suena muy parecida a la ciudad en la que vive Xeno.

 **Jellal** : Ese es otro punto, ellos están muy influenciados por Xeno y todos sus compañeros de tal manera que los ven como dioses. Les tiene alta estima y ven cualidades en ellos que tratan de replicar en su día a día.

 **Erza** : Habíamos escuchado eso de una chica llamada Shensy y su maestra cuando nos rescataron.

 **Jellal** : Entonces si conocieron a Senshy, tengo que decirles que advertirle sobre su poder.

 **Erza** : Un poco tarde, supimos de su nivel cuando Natsu decidió luchar contra ella.

 **Jellal** : Entonces conoces tu lugar si es que decides enfrentarla. Te diré que su poder al igual que el resto de sus compañeros tienen un poderío del Ki muy superior, y no contemos de su magia.

 **Erza** : ¿Saben usar magia?

 **Jellal** : Lo saben, y son unas muy peligrosas. –Con la presente amenaza o advertencia, fue un alivio que lo supiera de ante mano- Parece que el tiempo se nos ha acabado, es hora de irnos. –Asintiendo, el resto de magos estaba parados en la sala de estar esperándolos- Júntense todos.

-Haciendo caso, saca una especie de cristal el cual lo aprieta en su mano hasta que esta toma colores arcoíris con lo que lo aplasta para ser envueltos en varios anillos que iban tomando velocidad hasta envolverlos y desaparecer del lugar-

* * *

Time Patroller

-En una estación de recibimiento, un grupo de personas estaban sentadas en paneles de control mientras otros apuntaban a la activa base de trasferencia la cual acumulaba brillo mientras varios anillos giraban y disipaban el brillo-

-Frente a ellos, la maestra y máxima gobernante del lugar (mientras Fu o uno de sus dioses estuviera) estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y las manos entrelazadas enfrente de ella. La energía poco a poco de disipaba y perdía poder para mostrar al grupo de personas-

 **Meredy** : Hemos llegado de nuestro viaje, maestra. –Saludando con su mano alzada y su genuina y alegre sonrisa, todo mecanismo de seguridad bajo a un segundo plano cuando Mesh se acercó a ellos-

 **Mesh** : Bienvenidos de vuelta, es un completo alivio ver que están bien. –Mirando a sus estudiantes, mira a los magos que estaban detrás de ellos- Magos de Fairy Tail, es un gusto verlos nuevamente.

 **Erza** : El gusto es nuestro, Maestra Mesh. –Inclinando su cabeza, la elfo acepta el gesto devolviéndolo- Espero que nuestra imprudencia de venir a su gremio no cause algún problema.

 **Mesh** : Para nada, cualquier aliado y amigo es bienvenido en nuestro gremio. –Hace un gesto con su mano- Vamos, síganme. –Caminando, salen del enorme cuarto de recibimiento el cual daba al exterior-

-Cuando salieron, la sorpresa fue tal que sus bocas se abrieron de tal manera que amenazaban con desprenderse de sus cabezas. La enrome cantidad de edificios, naturaleza y tecnología le daban un brillo único-

 **Mesh** : Bienvenidos al gremio que todos nosotros formamos. –Levantando sus manos, llegaron a un suelo de piedra blanca pulida que era parte de un enorme sendero donde transitaban vehículos y personas que iban de un lado a otro-

 **Lucy** : Es realmente hermoso…

 **Mesh** : Gracias, nos esforzamos para que nuestro gremio sea el representante de nuestro espíritu. –Pasando por varios edificios, los oficios o actividades que realizaban dentro de estos eran cada vez más variados-

 **Gray** : ¿Qué hay dentro de cada edificio? Se ve que son más grandes de lo que podían ser.

 **Mesh** : Sueños y metas… Cada uno de ellos es el trabajo de una persona o grupo de personas que comparten una idea y buscan alcanzar su meta aceptando cualquier idea que les pueda ayudar a seguir avanzando. Hay veces en las que las ideas no logran cumplirse, pero siempre hay alguien que busca lo mismo y vuelve a encender aquella llama que se consideraba extinta.

 **Wendy** : Es una increíble idea. –Mirando a los alrededores, la gran mayoría de personas estaban sumergidas en lecturas o haciendo escritos, pero no olvidaban saludarse entre sí cuando cruzaban caminos- Parece que todos están estudiando.

 **Mesh** : Exacto, no olvidamos nuestras raíces de ser personas las cuales buscamos aprender de las maravillas que nos rodean, aun pese lo pequeña e insignificante. Cómo dice Fu-sama, «El conocimiento da paso a más conocimiento». Así que la mayoría de nuestro gremio se dedica a aprender mientras otro grupo se dedica a aprender magia.

 **Charles** : ¿No todos aquí son magos?

 **Mesh** : No necesariamente, muchos no saben usar Ki o magia, pero eso no los hace menos. Ellos decidieron su camino y son felices, así que no los obligamos a aprender ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero si tienen que pasar un entrenamiento básico de combate. –Pasan por una explanada donde estaban realizando múltiples ejercicios-

 **Erza** : ¿Por qué hay tantas personas en este gremio? Pareciera que inclusive hay familias enteras.

 **Mesh** : Porque así es. Muchas personas se han ido de nuestra ciudad natal para estar aquí, pero otras decidieron quedarse ya que aún no están seguras de explorar el exterior. Pasando los años, las personas venían y se multiplicaban creando lazos familiares y formando nuevas mentes que explorarían su lugar de nacimiento. –Varios niños estaban jugando en un parque cercano-

 **Happy** : No es que suene mal, pero parece que no paramos de caminar. –Mirando detrás, ya estaban algo apartados de la zona de recepción- ¿Qué tan grande es aquí?

 **Meredy** : No mucho, piensa que es una cuarta parte de Magnolia. Pero pronto será más grande. –Señala las áreas donde estaban maquinarias de construcción-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Tan grande es su gremio?!

 **Meredy** : Es más grande Neo Toki-Toki, pero sí. –Con su actitud alegre, habían llegado a su objetivo- Debo retírame maestra, el torneo está por comenzar y quisiera hacer unas cuantas cosas extras.

 **Mesh** : Puedes retirarte. –Mira a su compañero- Si quieres, puedo quedarme con tus invitados para ayudarles en su entrenamiento.

 **Jellal** : Muchas gracias, también tenía pensado hacer algo. –Despidiéndose, voltea a ver Fairy Tail- Espero volver a vernos en el torneo. –Con ello, da paso para seguir a la maga de cabello rosado-

 **Mesh** : Si es así, creo que deberíamos de ver a cierta persona la cual podría ayudarlos de una forma especial. –Entrando a un edificio con apariencia a una pequeña catedral, el interior era de un color a mármol con una madera opaca mientras varios adornos de un color blanco adornaban el lugar-

-Aunque había silencio, un número de jóvenes magos estaban sentados en lo que serían varias gradas en múltiples niveles mientras observaban con cuidado a una persona la cual sostenía múltiples esferas de varios colores-

-Enfrente del anciano, una joven chica estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras unos de los tantos orbes de magia giraban sobre ella hasta que se detuvo uno de un color verde oliva el cual se expandió y envolvió a la joven-

 **Mesh** : Un nuevo mago de tipo control planta a nacido, es bueno ver que aún hay. –Con alegría en su voz, la joven estaba agradeciendo a quien sería su instructor mágico quien le dio una leve palmada en su espalda para que tomara un lugar después de haberla felicitado- ¿Ustedes qué opinan? –Mirando a sus invitados, ellos tenían una mirada de odio clavada en la persona la cual parecía haber terminado la sesión-

 **Erza** : ¿Por qué él…?

 **Gray** : De todas las personas que pudimos encontrar…

 **Natsu** : Ese bastardo, pensé que había explotado en la playa después de haber peleado contra ella. –Todos siseaban cosas con desprecio a aquella persona la cual se acercaba a ellos lentamente con una mirada neutra-

 **Precht** : Maestra Mesh, es un placer tenerla aquí en mi clase. –Con un gentil saludo, la elfa se adelantó y acepto el saludo- Aunque suene algo rudo de mi parte, veo que trae consigo a miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **Mesh** : Exacto, Precht-san, Jellal-san los trajo con mi aprobación para que pudieran aumentar su fuerza para que pudieran participar en el torneo de magia.

 **Precht** : ¿Tan pronto es? Entonces debo de preparar las cosas antes de que partamos… -Sintiendo las intenciones hostiles de FT, decidió hablar- ¿Me permite unas palabras con ellos?

 **Mesh** : Mientras no comprometa la integridad de mi gremio, todo estará bien. –Agradeciendo, toma camino hasta estar frente a ellos-

 **Precht** : No han cambiado para nada en todos estos años… lo más seguro es que fue Mavis quien los ayudo junto al Ki que quedo en sus cuerpos luego de aquel enfrentamiento contra Acnologia.

 **Natsu** : ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

 **Precht** : Fue gracias al deseo que Estela-sama realizo sobre eliminar todos los daños que realizo ella y Xeno cuando vinieron a nuestro mundo. Eso fue el responsable que resucitara cuando mi cuerpo fue desintegrado por la explosión en aquella playa cuando inútilmente intente hacerle daño a ella.

 **Lucy** : Eso explica muchas cosas, pero no el que este aquí.

 **Precht** : Tuve un encuentro con 2 chicas que eran miembros de aquí, tuvimos una que otra charla amenazante hasta que trazaron sus líneas y llegamos a un trato justo.

 **Erza** : ¿Cuál? De seguro era algo para aprovecharte después de ellos.

 **Precht** : No negare esa idea. El trato fue que yo les enseñaría magia si ellos me enseñaban el uso del Ki… -Dilatando sus ojos, un aura de Ki puro de color lila es expulsada de su cuerpo para luego ser detenida- Al tener tal poder en mi disposición y que ellos no supieran de la magia, tenía las cartas a mi disposición, hasta que paso…

 **Gray** : ¿Qué?

 **Precht** : Tuve nuevamente enfrente de mi a aquellos ojos rosados irradiantes de un poder absurdamente abismal… Tuve un encuentro con Estela-sama quien recalco las cosas que pasarían, me mostró un porcentaje de su poder el cual me plasmo la idea de que todo lo que yo haga sería completamente inútil.

 **Mesh** : De ahí, yo tuve una plática con él para que pudiera ayudarnos de buen corazón y que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo sin dañar a nadie en el proceso. –Sonriendo, pone una mano en el hombro de su delegado- Yo le enseñe magia aún más antigua de la que pudieran conocer a cambio de que cambiara su forma de ver el mundo y que nos ayudara a hacerlo uno mejor.

 **Precht** : La mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Puede que mi poder de pelea no sea tan alto como el de nuestros magos prodigios, pero me alzo en poder mágico por encima de todos los magos santos que hay actualmente en el reino.

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas tramando algo?

 **Precht** : Porque ella puede eliminar mi magia. –Señala a Mesh- Eso, y de que estoy llevando mis propios planes nuevos sin la necesidad de recorrer a ideas antiguas. Podríamos decir que soy alguien nuevo. –Aun no tan convencidos, decidió dar fin al pequeño encuentro-

 **Mesh** : Bueno, ellos ocupan volverse más fuertes y pensaba en desbloquear su segundo origen antes de que comenzaran sus entrenamientos en las cámaras hiperbólicas. Dime, ¿te había llegado mi comunicado?

 **Precht** : Todo está dentro de estos rollos, tal como lo pidió. –Le entrega una bolsa con varios royos de gran tamaño- Tuve un poco de suerte que me diera más tiempo del estimado.

 **Mesh** : Muchas gracias, espero que eso no haya sido una molestia para tus actividades.

 **Precht** : Para nada, me ayudo más de lo que pensaba para poder enseñarles nuevas cosas a mis estudiantes… Pero tendré que irme, la siguiente lección está por comenzar y tengo que recibirlos.

 **Mesh** : Entonces, vaya con cuidado. –Asintiendo, se despide únicamente de su maestra de gremio sin ver a los magos de Fairy Tail quienes estaban aún desconfiados por su presencia- Puede que tengan un pasado turbio con él, pero eso está por cambiar gracias al ahora.

 **Lucy** : Nunca lo perdonaríamos.

 **Mesh** : Ese es un comentario algo brusco, Lucy-san. Pero no es momento de que las cosas sigan este rumbo. –Sacando un pergamino, lo va entregando a cada uno- Estos les servirá para aprender nuevos hechizos para sus magias.

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? Se ve que fue muy tedioso.

 **Mesh** : Exploraciones e investigaciones, lo que sabemos hacer. –Sonriendo, da unos leves aplausos- Bueno, es hora de que desbloquee su poder oculto, acompáñenme por favor.

 **Natsu** : Qué bien, ya estaba cansado de esperar. –Con su entusiasmo, es el primero en seguirla- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso del segundo origen?

 **Mesh** : Es la segunda reserva de magia que cuentan todos los seres de este mundo.

 **Charles** : Había escuchado de ella, pero recuerdo que eran simples historias o unas palabras dichas sin importancia o peso en varios libros que había leído.

 **Mesh** : Se debe ya que los humanos no pueden desbloquearlo por métodos convencionales, sólo seres heteromorfos o criaturas mágicas pueden acceder a ellas desde su nacimiento. –Mira los arboles mientras los recuerdos la invadían- El desbloquearlo para ayudar a mi gente hace años era mi meta, aunque podía hacerlo individualmente, el proceso era muy doloroso y extremadamente mortal.

 **Wendy** : No nos pasara eso, ¿verdad?

 **Mesh** : Descuida, Wendy-san. Como dije, cuando los celestiales vinieron a ayudarnos, Bizil-sama me instruyo y dio clases particulares de magia, me ayudo a escalar un nuevo nivel y el ver mi error. –Deteniéndose en una plaza, se gira para tener a los magos de frente- Yo intentaba hacer una puerta, no abrir la que ya estaba.

-Extendiendo ambos brazos, un vasto círculo mágico de color rojo rodea al equipo definitivo el cual veía las runas y signos en forma de patrones que se formaban y poco a poco se adherían al cuerpo de cada uno de ellos. Un poco asustados, sintieron una leve sensación de irritación en las runas ya unidas a su piel-

-Continuando con el desbloqueo, una sensación de cansancio y de vacío se apoderaba del cuerpo de cada uno de ellos, reflejándolo en sus rostros (unos más que otros). Pero aquel dolor no duro mucho ya que el círculo mágico se perdía en el aire-

 **Mesh** : Con eso será más que suficientes. Si gustan, pueden explorar mi gremio hasta que estén listos para entrar a las cámaras hiperbólicas, aunque creo que tendrán que compartir si todos quieren entrenar ya que sólo tengo 4 disponibles por el momento.

 **Natsu** : No sé qué paso, pero si ya podemos entrenar, dígame en dónde está. –Aun con su sonrisa, señala varios templos pequeños con una puerta bloqueada en cada una que estaban detrás de ella- Eso me basta, vamos Happy.

 **Happy** : Aye Sir. –Saliendo volando detrás del Dragon Slayer, entran en la primera cámara con un ruido algo brusco-

 **Gray** : Ese idiota… -Mira al resto de sus amigas- ¿No les importa sin entreno solo? Tengo varias cosas en mente y quisiera mantenerlas en secreto lo mejor posible.

 **Lucy** : Yo pensaba pedirle a Wendy si quería ir conmigo, ya que pensaba pedir su ayuda en algo. –Mira a la pequeña maga de viento- ¿Qué me dices?

 **Wendy** : Será un honor, vamos Charles. –Siguiendo, entran a las cámaras dejando a Titania junto a la maestra de Time Patroller-

 **Erza** : Ya que estamos solos, tenía una pregunta. –Mira a la elfo-

 **Mesh** : Si está en mi poder contestarla, puedes hacerla.

 **Erza** : Necesito ser más fuerte, y, aunque me haya desbloqueado mi segundo origen, ¿Me preguntaba si no podía cambiarlo? –Esa pregunta no se la esperaba-

 **Mesh** : Antes de responder esa pregunta, déjame hacerte una. –Ella asiente- ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

 **Erza** : Cuando estaba en la isla, poco después de que Xeno desapareciera, me propuse volverme más fuerte que todas las personas en mi gremio para que ellos no tuvieran que luchar ninguna batalla más. –Aprieta su puño con fuerza- Con el conocimiento que Xeno me ha dado, la única forma de lograr eso es que aumente mi nivel de Ki.

 **Mesh** : Erza-san, creo que eres consciente de que este mundo funciona con magia, aun después del deseo que hicieron hace 7 años. Tu cuerpo tendría una enorme descompensación de poder si no se mantiene un margen.

 **Erza** : Lo sé, por eso pregunto si no hay alguna manera. –Meditándolo un poco, despliega su rastreador-

 **Mesh** : Deja investigo, creo que acabas de darme una nueva tarea interesante. –Sonriendo, señala la cámara del tiempo- Por el momento, puedes entrenar hasta que tenga algo que pueda ayudarte.

 **Erza** : Gracias por tomarse el tiempo. –Despidiéndose, entra por la puerta para ser cerrada por 4 días externos y 4 años internos. Ya sola, cambio su sonrisa a una seria con lo que activo su rastreador, esperando a que contestara-

 **Zerlik** : Es reconfortante que siga manteniendo esa admiración por Xeno-san. –Saliendo del área verde de la plaza, el namekiano mira a la elfa-

 **Mesh** : Lo es, Zerlik-sama. Entonces, ¿ya es momento?

 **Zerlik** : Por fin pude hablar con Fu, así que estaré de acuerdo con que ya empiece. –Acomodándose sus anteojos, se cruza de brazos- Ya puedes mandar la señal.

 **Mesh** : Con mucho gusto, es hora de que el proyecto «Paladín celestial» comience.

* * *

(Erza)

-En la cámara personal de Erza, no era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Una pequeña cabaña donde dormiría, se recuperaría y descansaría en los próximos 4 años que le esperaban-

-Dejando sus pertenecías en el cuarto, no tardo en equiparse con su Gi carmesí y salir descalza de la habitación. Ajustando su cinturón y sacando el control de la cámara, camino al cristalino piso el cual cambio a un prado lleno de césped, árboles y un lago-

-Sintiendo la maleza en sus pies y respirando aquel aire, los recuerdos de sus años entrenando con su instructor inundaron su mente, por lo que no le molesto calentar un poco mientras caminaba y observaba el panorama-

-Continuando caminando, al costado de la orilla del lago había lo que sería una especie de mochila que emitía un leve brillo morado. Acercándose lentamente, tomo la mochila y la abrió lentamente para ver un gran número de pergamino dentro de esta siendo uno el que emitía el brillo-

-Confundida, toma el pergamino el cual se despliega revelando ser un holograma. Formando una silueta más gran de que ella, una cola y varios pinchos salían de estas los cuales se tiñeron de un color negro-

-Impactada, era su amigo y maestro quien estaba siendo proyectado, aunque parecía estar quieto-

 **Erza** : ¡Xeno! –Intentando comunicarse, mira el pergamino el cual tenía un botón al costado el cual brillaba con una luz intermitente. Por instinto, lo presiono-

 **/Son grabaciones los diálogos de Xeno, así que tal vez puedan ser largos/**

 **Xeno** : ¿Está grabando esta cosa? –Moviendo la cámara un poco, una voz femenina se escucha del otro lado diciéndole que sí- ¿Deberás? Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar esta como prueba y continuar con otro.

-Terminando el holograma, otro pergamino se ilumina y vuelve a repetir el proceso de activarlo-

 **Xeno** : Hola Erza, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que pude decir ese nombre. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas desde el torneo en mi universo y por si lo preguntas, sí, ganamos. –Erza da una leve sonrisa de alivio- Pero no estoy grabando esto para decir esa noticia, como dije, muchas cosas pasaron en el torneo y tengo que decir que muchas cosas han cambiado para bien y para mal. Lo malo es que ahora tengo más trabajo ya que gran el resto de universos se unieron a la patrulla del tiempo y es mi deber instruir a todas aquellas personas con potencial, por lo que aún no sé si pueda volver a su mundo. Espero que, si te llega esto, puedas perdonarme y entenderlo.

-Con una expresión algo decaída, no podía obligar a su amigo a que regresara y que dejara todas sus actividades, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte. El pergamino termina y comienza otro-

 **Xeno** : ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que tendría que educar a los siguientes patrulleros? Pues avanzan de tal manera que podrían superarme aún más pronto de lo previsto. Creo que es momento de que este viejo cuerpo entre en calor nuevamente y aumente mi poder, quién sabe lo que podría pasar, tal vez me cambie de dorado a blanco… no, ese color y yo no combinamos muy bien.

 **Xeno** : A veces pienso que fui un poco suave con ustedes cuando les estaba entrenando… si tuvieran el entrenamiento de esta loca mujer entenderían que lo suyo fue dar un paseo al parque. Lo único que tengo como consuelo es que no soy el único el cual está entrenando con ella. –A lo lejos, los gritos de sus amigos se escuchaban mientras 2 voces femeninas gritaban mientras se escuchaban estruendos- Será mejor que me retire, muy posiblemente termine con algo destruyéndose.

 **Xeno** : Tal vez tarde un poco en enviarte este mensaje, pero quiero decirte… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Vistiendo un delantal el cual tenía varias manchas de masa y mermelada roja, saca un pastel de fresa con el logo de FT encima- Lo sé, no tienes que alardear mi grandeza en la cocina. –Colocándolo en una mesa, enciende una vela- Feliz 20 o 21 años… creo que pasar tanto tiempo en la cámara hiperbólica afecto mi medición temporal… Cómo sea, sopla la vela y pide tu deseo. –Por alguna razón la proyección se puso en pausa y sintiendo algo de vergüenza, dio un soplido que activo el pergamino y con ello la vela se apagó- Quisiera mandártelo, pero no creo que soporte el viaje, disculpa.

-Siguiendo mirando los pergaminos, la alegría de Erza era cada vez mayor al ver las bromas, los consejos y las experiencias las cuales estaba viviendo Xeno y el ver que aun con los varios cumpleaños, días festivos y demás, mostraba una alegría que no cambio aun pasando 7 años-

 **Xeno** : Espero que estos mensajes te lleguen, sería realmente agradable escuchar nuevamente sus voces, pero tengo el miedo de que se vayan callando con cada día que pasa… -La sonrisa de Titania se iba difuminando- Así que espero dejar mi aporte o una parte de mí en tu persona. Los siguientes pergaminos son técnicas y métodos para que puedas aumentar tu poder y puedan seguir adelante.

-Un gran número de pergaminos se ilumino de colores diferentes por lo que los dejo a un lado y ver los últimos 2 pergamino que quedaban-

 **Xeno** : Erza, el siguiente ataque que estas por aprender es un definitivo de tal poder que podría derrotarme aun con mi poder actual si no tomo las medidas adecuadas para poder hacerle frente, si logras dominarlo sin morir o tener secuelas, abre el siguiente pergamino el cual sería el último. –El corazón de Erza se torció ante esas palabras, y, aunque no debía ver el ultimo hasta haberlo dominado, no podía esperar más-

 **Xeno** : Felicidades por haber alcanzado un nuevo poder, estoy más que seguro que podrás alcanzar tu objetivo de proteger a todos tus amigos. El camino fue tedioso, aunque creías que yo era un buen maestro, lo fue más el error de los días pasado y tu determinación los que te ayudaron a cumplir con tu meta. Recuerda, no olvides a aquellas personas que son tu soporte, atraviesa toda barrera que tengas enfrente, sobrepasa tu limite y, aunque la vida te golpee, levántate y nunca bajes los brazos. –Golpeando su pecho, un fuerte ruido se escuchó- Muestra su determinación y tu convicción, muestra la fortaleza de Fairy Tail y de su maga más poderosa, muestra el orgullo de Erza Scarlet. –Unas cuantas lagrimas se forman en su único ojo biológico- Si te sirve de algo, Erza, no sólo te vi como mi más gran orgullo, sino, como mi legado. –Frente a ella, una espada de gran tamaño aparecía y se clavaba en el suelo con un ruido pesado- Yo ya hice mi legado… Es tu tuno, es el momento en que una nueva página sea escrita en la historia con tu nombre en ella… Adiós, Erza.

-Terminado las proyecciones, Erza tenía las manos debajo de su pecho mientras sostenía el último de sus pergaminos con un profundo cariño y respeto. No importaba que estaba sola o que la vieran, las lágrimas que brotaban ella eran de sentimientos genuinos y puros-

-Levantándose, había varías capsulas y semillas del ermitaño como un regalo secreto de su parte. Sonriendo por el cuidado de su preciado amigo, se levantó observo la enorme espada Z que estaba clavada en el suelo-

-Poniendo una mano, intento levantarla, pero su sorpresa fue ver que su peso era absurdamente enorme, tanto que hasta parecía absurdo-

-Entonces puso una meta, para el final de su entrenamiento, ella levantaría esa espada con una mano y la blandiría como una rama, el camino sería muy pesado, pero su determinación marco la gran diferencia-

-Con ello, se dispuso a entrar los próximos años sin descansar-

* * *

(Natsu y Happy)

-Al haber sido los primeros en haber entrado a la cámara del tiempo, ya habían pasado varias horas en los pocos minutos o segundos tras su entrada. Con un estilo básico, no le importo al _Dragon Slayer_ entrenar con esas condiciones, su mente estaba centrada en volverse más fuerte para alzar nuevamente el orgullo de su preciado gremio-

 **Natsu** : Espero y estés preparado Happy, ya que no pienso detenerme. –Vistiendo su Gi anaranjado, toma varias pesas y se las pone en brazos y piernas, siendo que ahora estaba arrastrando los pies por el peso excesivo que se puso-

 **Happy** : Natsu, no creo que aun puedas con eso. –Algo preocupado, intento tomar una, pero no pudo ni moverla de su sitio- Tal vez sea mucho peso para empezar

 **Natsu** : ¿Bromeas? Es el peso indicado para empezar como un calentamiento, luego iré por esas. –Señala los caparazones que estaban acomodados a un lado de la choza- Si quiero ser el más fuerte, tengo que superar a Erza y a Gildarts.

 **Happy** : Pero no lo harás si tienes la espalda rota y los pies enterrados. –Confundido por el comentario, mira a sus pies los cuales estaban enterrándose en el suelo poco a poco- Sigo diciendo que es mucho peso, prueba por lo menos con algo ligero.

 **Natsu** : Algo ligero… -Mirando a los lados, observa una bolsa la cual estaba brillando- Oye, Happy, ¿trajiste algo más contigo cuando entramos?

 **Happy** : No, sólo mi mochila. –Señalando el pequeño costal en el suelo, va colando y los toma para ver que era muchos pergaminos los cuales estaban brillando- Natsu, mira.

 **Natsu** : Se parecen a esos rollos que cuentan historias. –Tomando el que estaba brillando, lo observa por todos lados- Deja de brillar para que podemos entrenar.

 **Happy** : Tal vez debamos abrirlo, tengo la idea de que podría ser eso. –Sin saber cómo detener el constante brillo, lo despliega pon lo que empieza a brillar hasta que un holograma aparece-

 **Xeno** : Pensé que no ibas a poder abrir uno, pero si lo hiciste, has superado mis expectativas. –Viendo a su viejo a migo e instructor, su comentario no fue para nada bien recibido-

 **Natsu** : ¡Oye, puede haberlo abierto cuando quisiera!

 **Xeno** : Y tal vez estés gritando algo como que tú podías siempre hacerlo, pero no lo habías hecho por cierto motivo… en fin, te ahorrare tus gritos y te diré que es una grabación hecha hace poco, digamos que unos días después de que me fui de su mundo. –Calmándose, supo que eso fue hace 7 años, por lo tanto, ya era una grabación muy vieja- Sólo quería decirte que todo salió bien, y que estaré enviando varios de estos rollos que podrían ayudarte. –Terminado el holograma, tomo el siguiente que empezó a brillar-

 **Xeno** : Sabes, la primera vez que te conocí, tu actitud algo… irrespetuosa. –Un poco cabreado, siguió escuchando- Tonto, impulsivo, basándose en su propia fuerza y claramente necio cuando se trata de temas que no tengan nada que ver con pelear o tu gremio. Pero tengo que admitir que tu espíritu y voluntad en una de las más grandes que he visto para un simple humano, tu dedicación y preocupación que le das a tu gremio es realmente admirable para alguien con tu poder. En fin, creo que terminare ya que o estás enojado y te has distraído con otra cosa.

-Sigue con otro pergamino-

 **Xeno** : Ahora que recuerdo, eras un cazador de dragones o algo así. A veces me pregunto si esa magia serviría contra los dragones malignos de quienes he sacado técnicas para enseñarte. En fin, varias dudas surgieron como pensar en que tal vez podría haber más como tú, aparte de Wendy-san y Gajeel.

 **Xeno** : Creo que tal vez pude haberle enseñado una que otra cosa a Happy si hubiera entrado la primera vez a nuestro entrenamiento en mi nave, posiblemente hubiera superado a Lily en su forma de batalla, en fin, creo que Happy le queda bien ser como es ahora. Pero si es que ve este pergamino, lo cual no dudo que lo haga, voy a dejar una serie de instrucciones que pueda seguir para que pueda ser más poderoso. –Viendo lo el largo entrenamiento que le esperaba, el pequeño gato volador se desplomo al ver lo que tal vez haría en varios años, pero su amigo siguió con otro pergamino-

 **Xeno** : Aunque soy fanático del agua, el elemento que manejas es tan fascinante que me di un tiempo en mi muy saturada agenda de buscarte varias técnicas de estilo ígneo que pueda ayudarte, a su vez, también pensé en una forma de poder ayudarte a controlar aquel estado que me contó Erza que obtuviste cuando peleaste contra Jellal. Piénsalo, podrás tener un incremento de poder relacionado a la magia que posees. –Ahora, era su turno de ver el arsenal de nuevas técnicas que le servirían para lograr su cometido, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa dentuda de determinación se formara en su rostro-

-Siguiendo, la mayoría eran varias platicas o enseñanzas que paso por alto por el momento hasta que llego al último pergamino el cual mostraba a su amigo quien estaba sentado en una silla mientras no tenía su mascarilla puesta-

 **Xeno** : Ya han pasado varios meses o años, sinceramente no recuerdo cuando fue la vez que te envié un mensaje que no sea entrenamiento o consejos que tal vez pudieras tener… creo que estoy olvidando muchas cosas, y eso es malo. –Su semblante alegre cambio a uno serio- Natsu, me gustaría haberte podido decir que con mi nave podía ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre, disculpa que mi pasado fuera un inconveniente. –Aun con una actitud seria, nunca podía culparlo por algo así- Pero puedo decirte que puedes usar las esferas del dragón, ellas te podrán ayudar a encontrar a tu padre, sólo piensa bien tú deseo. Sin más, fue un gusto haberte conocido, tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver, pero aun así intentare recordar a Fairy Tail como pienso que ustedes no olvidaran a un monstruo blindado. –Sonriendo sin su máscara, la imagen se apaga siendo el último mensaje enviado hace unos años-

 **Happy** : Natsu… -Mira a su pirómano amigo-

 **Natsu** : Happy, nos espera un largo entrenamiento, ¿estas realmente seguro de seguir? –Lo mira a los ojos-

 **Happy** : Quiero ser fuerte para poder ayudar, no pienso dar marcha atrás. –Decidido, Natsu toma el pergamino y lo pone fuera de la bolsa-

 **Natsu** : Vamos Happy, nos espera un largo camino… *Encontrare esas esferas y poder encontrarte, Igneel* Gracias, Xeno.

* * *

(Gray)

-Entrando, por alguna extraña razón, el páramo de la cámara era suelo de piedra pulida, varias plantas envueltas con una fina capa de nieve y una lluvia sutil que haría estremecer a las personas por el frío, pero no era el caso para un mago de hielo-

 **Gray** : Es hora de entrenar. –Con sus cosas en mano, se adentra a la cabaña la cual tenía una chimenea encendida y un tono rupestre, pero no ausente de los medios tecnológicos-

-Cambiándose a su Gi azul, camino al exterior mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba las pesas en sus muñecas las cuales pesaban por la baja de energía que habían pasado-

 **Gray** : Bien, creo que tendré que calentar un poco antes de poder comenzar con la meditación. –Trotando por un periodo corto de tiempo, a la distancia observo una pequeña mochila en medio de su camino- ¿Qué es eso?

-Deteniendo su trote, se inclina y toma la mochila la cual tenía unos pergaminos dentro de estas, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa por el hecho de que le resulto familiar. Estando entre ir a la cabaña y verlos ahí, opto por abrirlo ahí mismo-

 **Xeno** : Genial, ya está grabando, creo que después de un primer intento el resto saldrán bien. –Reconociendo a la persona enfrente de él, casi dijo su nombre con la esperanza de que respondiera, pero desistió cuando recordó que era un holograma- Bueno, seré un poco corto y rápido, así que… Hola, Gray. –Alza su blindada mano- Grabo esto para decirte que ganamos el torneo por el cual fui llevado, pero muchas cosas pasaron en todo el trascurso de minutos que sucedieron. Me gustaría contarte qué paso, pero no creo que sea algo relevante para ti.

-Terminando la proyección, en seguida tomo el siguiente pergamino brillante-

 **Xeno** : ¿Me creerías que encontré a alguien que estoy entrenando que utiliza técnicas de hielo? Al instante en que lo vi, inmediatamente viniste a mi mente, es un alivio que él no tenga ese hábito de desvestirse... es más, puedo asegurar que cuando veas esto ya no has de tener ropa encima –Riendo un poco al principio, miro abajo y solo vio que tenía los pantalones puestos- En serio, nunca cambies.

 **Xeno** : Podría contarte que ahora yo estoy entrenando para no perder condición, pero créanme que fui un ser muy bondadoso cuando estaban entrenando conmigo. –Volteándose, revela múltiples golpes en su armadura- Si te pregunta qué es, bueno, son las marcas que dejo los golpes de Estela. –Se estremece un poco al escuchar ese nombre- Lo sé, yo también sentiría lo mismo… en fin, si es que sigues entrenando, recuerda mantener tu mente concentrada en algo.

 **Xeno** : Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Fi… -Su semblante se ve un poco decaído- Fui a su planeta de origen para poder ver a sus padres quienes me recibieron junto a mi antiguo equipo. La pasamos bien y nos divertimos con las anécdotas, pero aun la espina estaba presente… Lo siento si te cuento algo irrelevante, pero necesitaba decirlo.

 **Gray** : Amigo, espero que estés bien. –Viendo el pergamino, lo deja a un lado para guardarlo aparte antes de abrir otro-

 **Xeno** : Ya han pasado varios meses o inclusive años desde que me fui de su mundo, es realmente sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo. Es por eso que mejor te dejo unos consejos y apoyo antes de que los recuerdos se difuminen poco a poco. –Siguiendo con los demás pergaminos, estos eran técnicas de diferentes categorías, siendo una que otras definitivos o de alto calibre-

-Siguiendo así el rato, muchas estaban relacionadas a distancia, defensa o cuerpo a cuerpo. Viendo que tendría mucho que aprender, ya estaba realizando un alista de lo que tendría que hacer primero-

-Con todo acomodado, sólo quedo un último pergamino-

 **Xeno** : Fairy Tail… -Frente a una vasta playa, el frío era visible mientras una sutil lluvia mojaba su bio-traje, pero esta no parecía afectarle para nada- Poco a poco empiezo a olvidar rostros, pero hay uno los cuales aún siguen. –Sentándose, cierra sus ojos para mirar al cielo y recibir las gotas de lluvia en su cara- Sabes Gray, pienso que tú ya has de saberlo, pero aún no ha llegado el momento o tú no tienes la idea de cómo aceptarlos… -Dudoso, siguió- Los sentimientos de Juvia. Puede que ella parezca un poco exagerada o algo perturbadora en su forma de expresarla, pero ponte en sus zapatos y ve que ella tampoco ha tenido una experiencia por estar siempre sola. La soledad es terrible y sabes que puede justificar eso, por eso, no te pido que la aceptes y que hagas todo lo que ella diga. No, te digo que no dejes pasar a una gran persona la cual busca lo mejor para aquella persona que le mostró amor por primera vez… espero escuches esta última grabación. Adiós, Gray.

-Terminando la grabación, una serie de pensamientos inundaron la mente del mago creador de hielo. Levantándose, toma el resto de pergaminos y los coloca dentro de la cabaña-

-Saliendo, la aparente caída de nieve cambio a una lluvia cálida, como si hubiera un vasto sentimiento dentro de esta, casi recordándole a cierta maga de agua-

 **Gray** : Xeno, eres tan meticuloso… -Con una ligera sonrisa, su objetivo estaba claro, lo que faltaba era llegar a él- Descuida, no pienso dejarlo de lado.

* * *

(Lucy, Wendy y Charles)

-En el cuarto de ellas, lo primero que hizo Lucy fue enseñarles las funciones y la ubicación de cada cosa que había, cosa que fue algo rápido ya que sus compañeras era lo bastante hábiles para poder adaptarse-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué les parece si nos damos un campo abierto con una posada donde podamos dormir y descansar? –Activando la consola de control, el panorama cambia al mismo que había usado en su primer entrenamiento, el único cambio fue la posada-

 **Wendy** : Es realmente increíble que una pequeña maquina pueda hacer todo esto. –Respirando un aire tan puro, sintió la energía que abundaba en el lugar- Es tan tranquilo.

 **Charles** : Nada mal, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de que esto no era algo al azar. –Mira a la maga celestial-

 **Lucy** : Me atrapaste. Este es el mismo escenario que usamos cuando entre con Xeno la primera vez. –Con cierto cariño, visualiza los entrenamientos que hizo junto a sus amigos- Aunque fueron muy difíciles, no los cambiaría por nada.

 **Wendy** : Entonces lo que podemos hacer es agregar más recuerdos. –Con su sonrisa de entusiasmo, entran a la posada para luego salir vistiendo cada una un Gi (siendo Lucy su Gi amarillo, Wendy uno celeste y Charles uno pequeño de color lila)- Se siente tan ligero.

 **Lucy** : No sólo eso, también es resistente. –Flexionando su brazos y piernas, ligeros crujidos de sus huesos sonaron- Vaya, sí que me dolerá entrenar.

 **Wendy** : Lucy-san, ¿qué hacemos nosotras?

 **Charles** : Que no se te olvide que actualmente eres nuestra instructora, así que no te centres tanto en tus propios entrenamientos.

 **Lucy** : Descuiden, creo que podremos empezar con subir nuestra resistencia, ¿qué tal unas 20 vueltas sin parar por todo el lugar? –Tanto la maga más joven y su amiga miran la gran circunferencia que tendrían que correr como primer entrenamiento- Será sencillo.

 **Charles** : Lo dices ya que tú puedes hacerlo.

 **Lucy** : Es verdad… ya veo que sentía Xeno cuando nos pedía lo mismo. –Con un aire de suficiencia, pone sus brazos en su cintura mientras hace una pose de poder- Descuiden, yo estaré detrás de ustedes para poder alentarlas a seguir.

 **Wendy** : Lucy-san…

 **Charles** : La perdimos…

 **Lucy** : Vamos. –Comenzando a correr, no se fijó que había algo debajo de ella, por lo que cae de cara al suelo- Auch…

 **Wendy** : ¡Lucy-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Lucy** : Descuida, una simple caída no es suficiente para lastimarme realmente. –Mentira, estaba llorando internamente, pero no podía revelarlo- Pero lo importante es saber con qué me tropecé.

-Mirando, una mochila esmeralda estaba brillando sutilmente gracias a algo en su interior. Tomándola y abriéndola, revela que eran muchos pergaminos los cuales estaban acomodados en su interior-

 **Charles** : ¿Acaso son…?

 **Lucy** : Los pergaminos del tiempo… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Tomando el que estaba brillando, lo abre sin querer con lo que un leve brillo ilumina el cuarto y revelando su interior-

 **Xeno** : Tal vez deba de acomodar todas las grabaciones que haga, un inventario no suena nada mal. –Viendo a su viejo amigo, las caras de las 2 magas se alegran- Bueno, creo que podré enviarles el resto después, primero plasmare mis ideas. –Terminando la grabación, sus semblantes se fueron-

 **Wendy** : Espera, Xeno-san. –Lucy intento abrirlo nuevamente, pero estaba bloqueado hasta que se enfriara- Era Xeno-san.

 **Lucy** : Es cierto, pero dijo algo de una grabación. –Mira el resto de pergaminos los cuales estaba brillando uno- Y creo que nos los dejo a nosotras.

 **Charles** : Entonces no hay que esperar y ponlos. Asintiendo, siguió con el siguiente-

 **Xeno** : Hola, Lucy. –Saludando desde su lo que parecería el asiento de su nave, la maga no pudo detener el leve saludo de mano que correspondió- En fin, quiero decirte que ganamos el torneo el cual fui llamado, pero muchas cosas pasaron para bien y para mal. –Ahora, era una pregunta que esperaban la respuesta- Ahora tengo mucho trabajo ya que el trabajo se multiplico exponencialmente y Chronoa-okasama me pidió que les enseñe a ser patrulleros, ciertamente me trae algunos recuerdos, en fin, espero estén bien.

 **Xeno** : Muchos reclutas se parecen a ti, son débiles físicamente, pero aprenden muy rápido las técnicas que les enseño. –Un poco ofendida, el elogio le ayudo- Y como tengo tiempo, estoy pasando varias enseñanzas que podrían servirte para cuando estés decidida a entrenar, si es que aun quieres hacerlo.

 **Lucy** : Y lo haré… aunque estoy acompañada nuevamente. –Mira a Wendy y a Charles-

 **Xeno** : Estela me contó al fin sobre las esferas del dragón que dejo en su mundo, quisiera desilusionarte ahora de que, si pensabas en la posibilidad de que pudieras traerme a tu mundo otra vez, déjame decirte que no es posible. El poder que posee ella y su nuevo cargo le han ayudado a evitar esos tipos de deseo. Pero ahora tienen una segunda oportunidad cada año para poder corregir los daños, eso si es que no las han usado previamente.

 **Xeno** : Quisiera que saludaras a cada miembro de Fairy Tail de mi parte últimamente he estado muy ocupado y los nombres empiezan a ser algo difusos… disculpa si es que ya no recuerde sus nombres en un futuro, es realmente terrible. –Un poco tristes, esperaban que ese fuera el destino de ellas-

 **Xeno** : Si miras esto, lo único que podré decirte es serán tenidas las cuales podrían ayudarte para mejorar tus ataques y defensa, pero como eres la única de aquellos quienes enseñe personalmente, te enseñare una que podrá ayudarte de una forma colosal, pero su mala implementación podría matarte o dañarte permanentemente… espero y seas lo suficientemente precavida para el reto, Lucy.

-Siguiendo, los ataques subían cada vez de categoría, inclusive llevando a definitivos y técnicas de defensa, todo iba bien hasta que llego al último pergamino-

 **Xeno** : Lucy… ya han pasado años desde que estuve con ustedes, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Mis compañeros han recuperado un cierto porcentaje de su antiguo poder, me pregunto cuanto poder habrán acumulado a lo largo de todos estos años. Es más, quisiera verlos nuevamente, ver sus sueños hechos realidad, sus familias y logros. Deseo tanto escuchar sus voces actuales, ya que ahora son un eco de lo que fueron anteriormente… Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero haber estado en su mundo fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi muy larga y oscura vida… espero que algún día pueda ver a Fairy Tail y a todos ustedes con el mismo entusiasmo y fuerza que tuvieron cuando los conocí. –Sonriendo, unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus rostros- Hasta pronto, Lucy.

-Tan pronto acabo, unas ligeras lagrimas caían del rostro de la maga celestial quien abrazo el ultimo pergamino con ternura-

 **Lucy** : Descuida Xeno, nosotros también te extrañamos. –Con las palabras de su amigo, su meta fue trazado- Es momento de que te muestre los frutos de tu entrenamiento.

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

03/12/19 Actualizado.

33


	33. Capítulo 34 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 34 (Segunda temporada) de** **FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón** **-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** Qué comiencen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Continuamos con las actualizaciones que no tendrán mucho cambio...**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

-Siguiendo, los ataques subían cada vez de categoría, inclusive llevando a definitivos y técnicas de defensa, todo iba bien hasta que llego al último pergamino-

 **Xeno** : Lucy… ya han pasado años desde que estuve con ustedes, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Mis compañeros han recuperado un cierto porcentaje de su antiguo poder, me pregunto cuanto poder habrán acumulado a lo largo de todos estos años. Es más, quisiera verlos nuevamente, ver sus sueños hechos realidad, sus familias y logros. Deseo tanto escuchar sus voces actuales, ya que ahora son un eco de lo que fueron anteriormente… Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero haber estado en su mundo fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi muy larga y oscura vida… espero que algún día pueda ver a Fairy Tail y a todos ustedes con el mismo entusiasmo y fuerza que tuvieron cuando los conocí. –Sonriendo, unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus rostros- Hasta pronto, Lucy.

-Tan pronto acabo, unas ligeras lagrimas caían del rostro de la maga celestial quien abrazo el ultimo pergamino con ternura-

 **Lucy** : Descuida Xeno, nosotros también te extrañamos. –Con las palabras de su amigo, su meta fue trazado- Es momento de que te muestre los frutos de tu entrenamiento.

Continuamos…

* * *

 **[** Cámara del tiempo de Natsu **]**

-Dentro del cuarto del _Dragon Slayer_ , la representación más exacta que había sería parecido a una olla a presión. El extremo calor localizado en un cierto punto más la presión que había gracias al aumento de la gravedad fue la razón por lo que el lugar estaba derritiéndose, salvo unos que contaban con barreras que las protegían-

-En el centro, estaba Natsu quien estaba algo encorvado mientras daba un fuerte grito con el afán de que el fuego que expulsaba de su cuerpo no fuera aplastado por la fuerza gravitacional aumentada unas 9 veces. Aun con pesas en brazos y piernas, cada vez dejaba una marca en el suelo donde estaban las suelas de sus pies-

-Entonces, levanto su cabeza y expulso un 『Rugido del Dragón de Fuego 』, el cual salió disparado con tal potencia que parecía ganarle a la fuerza gravitacional, pero poco a poco fue desacelerando hasta detenerse a una altura de unos 10 metros de alto

 **Happy** : ¡Vamos Natsu! –El pequeño Exceed azul estaba con sus alas desplegadas realizando el mismo movimiento del ataque de Natsu. Estaba volando a toda velocidad al cielo mientras era jalado poco a poco, pero lograba mantenerse en su posición-

 **Natsu** : ¡Ahhhh! –Liberando sus ya grandes reservas de Ki, le dio la potencia suficiente para que su rugido ganara contra la fuerza natural y se expandiera por todo el techo su fuego que poco a poco se disipo- ¡Perfecto!, tiene la potencia suficiente. –Sonriendo, se acerca a un panel con lo que arregla la gravedad a 3 veces normal-

 **Happy** : Eso es Natsu. –Aterrizando, Happy había cambiado sutilmente hablando de termino físicos, aunque mantenía su forma, su verdadera fuerza adquirida estaba cuando desplegaba sus alas- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

 **Natsu** : Ya somos 2, pero creo que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo. –Mirando encima de su cuarto, un enorme reloj de arena ya tenía pocos granos en la parte de arriba- Eso quiere decir que ya está por comenzar el torneo.

 **Happy** : No parece que hayan pasado 4 años. –El único cambio realmente notorio de Natsu fue su cabellera la cual se había vuelto más larga- Entonces debemos de recoger nuestras cosas.

 **Natsu** : Estoy realmente emocionado, no puedo esperar para que todos vean la fuerza verdadera que tiene Fairy Tail… y también que todos puedan ver cómo derroto a Erza. –Sonriendo con malicia, va corriendo a su recamara para tomar todas sus cosas- ¡Me oíste Erza, ahora te derrotare!

* * *

 **[** Cámara del tiempo, Gray **]**

-Por su parte, el ambiente helado por el cual estaba entrenando Gray, ahora era un páramo completamente repleto de hielo, enormes pilares y cientos de pinchos por todos lados a excepción de un área circular por el centro-

-Meditando, el mago _Ice Maker_ estaba completamente quieto, su respiración haber cesado al igual que sus pulsos, podría decirse que toda función biológica había cesado, pero era todo una fachada-

-Con los pocos copos de nieve que caían, estos se detuvieron cuando una onda de Ki azul traslucido de propago por todas partes, deteniendo así la caída de cada partícula de hielo o movimiento que el frío viento hacía-

-Abriendo sus ojos, observa con una sonrisa de haber logrado algo realmente difícil, cae el suelo con delicadeza mientras mira su alrededor congelado. Tomando un poco nieve, lo tira al cielo el cual queda inerte en el aire, esperando el momento en que pueda caer nuevamente-

 **Gray** : Veamos esto. –Golpeando su puño en su palma abierta, un brillo azul estático se formó- 『Ice Maker: Perforador Glaciar 』. –Aumentando el brillo, este aun quedo quieto, con lo que se apartó un poco y tras un leve movimiento de sus manos, todo lo que estaba quieto volvió a estar moviéndose-

-Con ello, aquel brillo dio por una explosión de hielo el cual creo una especie de lanza de gran tamaño y grosor con una punta dentada el cual salió disparada atravesando los grandes pilares de hielo sin esfuerzo alguno-

 **Gray** : Perfecto, creo que es momento de que tome un merecido descanso. –Caminando en dirección a su cabaña, mira el reloj el cual estaba por acabar su estancia en la cámara- Parece ser que es el momento, casi no se sintieron los años pasar, es hora de que prepare todo para mi partida.

* * *

 **[** Cámara del tiempo, Erza **]**

-Aunque ella apreciaba el terreno verde con el lago, decidió que ese escenario sería cuando estudiaría los pergaminos o descansaría para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Ahora, el suelo de era de un color negro cristalino, parecido a losetas, las paredes era de un blanco metálico que estaba teñido por unas luces rojas incrustadas en las paredes-

-En el centro de todo, estaba la poderosa Titania quien estaba realizando flexiones de brazos con una sola mano, su rostro era serio mientras contaba internamente la cantidad que llevaba. Sus prendas estaban algo rasgadas y gastadas por el uso, sus brazos cubiertos de vendas con manchas de sangre seca, sus pies lastimados y varios moretones por gran parte de su cuerpo-

-El sudor corría por su rostro mientras su largo cabello escarlata estaba amarrado con varios pesos pequeños. Se pensaría que estaba exagerando ya que ella podría con unas cuantas, pero era completamente diferente cuando veías que contaba con polainas, 3 caparazones de tortuga en su espalda (2 de cada lado por una barra y otro puesto) y la gravedad aumentada 12 veces-

-Aunque estaba concentrada con su ejercicio, miraba aquella espada que estaba aún clavada en el suelo. Era su objetivo por alcanzar, aquella meta que anhelaba levantar al final de su largo entrenamiento-

-Terminando, se impulsa con la última mano que le faltaba entrenar para pararse y caminar tranquilamente al panel para apagar la gravedad y con ello perder el aumento de peso y esfuerzo. Dando un largo suspiro, camina en dirección a un almacén donde acomodo los caparazones, la barra y las polainas que tenía-

-Moviendo un poco sus huesos, estos crujían un poco por haberse liberado de la carga que tuvieron. Sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo, saca una semilla la cual come con calma para luego sentir los enormes cambios curativos que tenía su dañado cuerpo, el dolor desapareció, los moretones se difuminaban poco a poco y toda su energía se reabastece de golpe-

 **Erza** : Mucho mejor… -Quitándose sus vendas, sus manos estaban un poco más duras, pero aún conservaba aquella delicadeza que podía tener- Es hora de ver mis resultados. –Caminando a la gran espada, se sentía un poco nerviosa por la idea de que tal vez no podría cargarla, pero con su determinación, coloco ambas manos en el puñal de la espada y aplico fuerza-

-Aun sin moverla completamente, aumento la fuerza del agarre de tal forma que ahora sus pies estaban incrustándose en el suelo rocoso, con varias venas resaltando en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo, no tuvo más opción que aplicar Ki para incrementar su fuerza-

-Entonces, usando el 50% de sus reservas, más su poder mágico, poco a poco fue retirando la espada del suelo hasta que logro levantarla y girarla para que su brillante y platino brillo de la hoja resaltara aun después de estar enterrada por unos 4 años-

-Aun con el esfuerzo en su cuerpo, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de alegría por haber logrado su cometido. En su comienzo, no pudo ni mover la espada Z un milímetro, aun con todo su pode liberado al 100%-

-Contenta, la espada fue guardada en su dimensión de bolsillo y con ello al fin pudo ver el reloj que había marcado una de las 5 alarmas que puso Erza para poder acomodar todo antes de que fuera la hora de salir-

 **Erza** : Lo he logrado, Xeno, he pasado mi primera barrera, pero aún me faltan muchas para lograr mi objetivo. –Con aquel pergamino especial amarrado en su cintura, camina en dirección a su cuarto donde tomaría un relajante baño, comería algo, dormiría y posteriormente acomodar todo para dejar la cámara del tiempo-

* * *

(Cámara del tiempo, Lucy)

-Por su parte, el cuarto donde estaba Lucy, Wendy y Charles estaba tranquilo. Eso se debía a que ellas estaban disfrutando de su tiempo de descanso en el lago y descansando en sillas de playa donde tomaban bebidas y pequeños bocadillos-

 **Lucy** : Esto es tan relajante… -Flotando en la tibia y refrescante agua, el sol artificial no dañaba su piel, pero si le daba un efecto parecido al calor del astro rey- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 **Wendy** : Son unas tranquilas vacaciones que nos ganamos por nuestro esfuerzo. –Acostada en una silla, estaba leyendo el pergamino que les había dado Mesh sobre sus magias- En especial por tu esfuerzo, Lucy-san.

 **Charles** : Si, trata de no volver a hacer eso si no estás preparada, nos tomó semanas que pudieras despertar después de que te sobrepasaste. –Regañándola un poco, la maga celestial sólo se limitó a sonreír un poco apenada- En serio, no lo hagas.

 **Lucy** : Vamos, creo que después de todo ya logré controlarlo, no es para tanto.

 **Wendy** : Lucy-san, estaré de acuerdo con Charles de que no trates de excederte, realmente sufriste mucho de muchas maneras.

 **Lucy** : Eso no puedo negarlo, pero gracias al entrenamiento y si constante apoyo, ahora no me quedare de brazos cruzados cargando un ataque el cual posiblemente falle y dejarle todo a mis amigos. –Mira la marca de su gremio en su mano- Ya no seré la princesa en auxilio.

 **Wendy** : Espero lo mejor Lucy-san, pero creo que ya es momento de que tengamos que irnos. –Mira el reloj- Parece que nos queda unas cuantas horas antes de que ya acaben los 4 días.

 **Charles** : Y pensar que 4 años pasaron, eso dice mucho que nos concentramos en nuestras metas o que nos toleramos.

 **Wendy** : Charles, lo haces sonar como si fuera una molestia.

 **Charles** : No lo hago, simplemente digo que hicimos un buen equipo, en especial para ayudar a Lucy.

 **Lucy** : No es para tanto… bueno, tal vez si pude haberme excedido un poco.

* * *

 **[** Time Patroller **]**

-Sentada con un libro en mano, estaba Mesh esperando pacientemente los pocos minutos que les faltaban a los miembros de Fairy Tail de salir de las cámaras hiperbólicas. Pero esa pequeña tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando alguien se acercó-

 **Akir** : Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que nos vimos, maestra Mesh. –Un poco más viejo, el jefe de la ciudad estaba en el gremio- Creo que unos años desde el gran festival.

 **Mesh** : El gusto es mío, jefe. –Sonriendo, se levanta y le da un abrazo que luego corresponde- Y sí, ha pasado tiempo desde que estaba en la ciudad. Por cierto, ¿cómo está allá?

 **Akir** : Una maravilla, actualmente estamos realizando una gran comida y festejo por la llegada de los celestiales, aunque nos pidieron paciencia en que llegaran los demás… Por cierto, tengo un encargo de ellos pidiendo que vea a Fu-dono para entregarle esto. –Entregándole el recado, empieza a leerlo detenidamente-

-En cualquiera de los casos, la información quedaba estrictamente prohibida si no era consentimiento de los celestiales el que se esparza su contenido. Pero como Mesh era un alto rango en todo el globo que rodea al grupo de Xeno, ella podía y debía ser avisada de las cosas que se harían-

 **Mesh** : Se ve que es realmente preocupante. –Dejando los papeles, se los vuelve a entregar- Le comunicare de inmediato a Fu-sama que deseas hablar con él, pero tendrás que esperar un poco ya que actualmente se encuentra en el reino de Fiore haciendo sus planes y preparándonos para el torneo.

 **Akir** : ¿Ya será pronto el torneo? –Ella asiente- Entonces debo de comunicar a toda la ciudad para que vean con entusiasmo el torneo en el que participaremos, no me había sentido tan entusiasmado desde que habíamos visto el último torneo de poder.

 **Mesh** : Yo también, y más ya que están ellos para que nos cuenten sus experiencias y poder escuchar sus opiniones… -Zerlik, Bizil y Daiki fueron a la ciudad el día pasado-sabes, creo que tengo el presentimiento de algo. –Con una sonrisa, algo vino a su mente- Es cierto, se me olvido que tengo que darte esto. –Saca unos pergaminos- Es un avance en mi último proyecto personal, quisiera que lo pusieras en mi laboratorio, si no es mucha molestia.

 **Akir** : Para nada. –Guardándolo, escucha varios ruidos dentro de los cuartos- Entonces, ¿es divertido estar aquí?

 **Mesh** : Si hablas del gremio, sí, lo es. Pero si estás hablando del mundo… bueno, aún hay momentos en los cuales me traen viejos recuerdos los cuales quiero olvidar y otros los quiero preservar.

 **Akir** : Eso podría ser siempre un obstáculo visto de diferentes maneras… Por cierto, ¿dónde están nuestros participantes?

 **Mesh** : Senshy-san, Gyra-san, Mosura-san y Mimo-san están preparándose junto a las estrategias que tomaran al igual que sus trajes. Kixo-san está actualmente recibiendo a Ultear después de haber ido al universo de los celestiales y mi hijo está actualmente en una expedición.

 **Akir** : Siempre fue alguien distante, no digo que sea algo malo, pero esperaba que ayudara con el odio de los humanos del exterior.

 **Mesh** : Las heridas no pueden ser cerradas con facilidad, y eso lo sabes bien… pero no es momento de ponernos sentimentales ahora, debemos de alistarnos, en unas 2 horas comienza todo.

 **Akir** : Entonces no te quitare más tiempo, suerte con lo que haga, maestra Mesh. –Despidiéndose, se aleja al mismo tiempo que las 4 puertas se abren al mismo tiempo con lo que salieron 5 figuras y 2 más pequeñas-

 **Mesh** : Hola, Fairy Tail. Espero que el tiempo que pasaron hayan sido de su agrado. Pero tengo que decirles que queda poco tiempo antes de que comiencen los juegos mágicos, así que tengo la esperanza que pudieron descansar.

 **Erza** : Muchas gracias por la ayuda, no sabríamos qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda. –Se inclina al igual que todos (Menos Natsu y Gray quienes asintieron con agradecimiento)- Estamos muy endeudados con ustedes.

 **Mesh** : Para nada, es un placer poder ayudar a los amigos de Xeno-sama en todo lo que pueda. Ahora, si en verdad quieren agradecerme, muéstrenme el poder que tiene Fairy Tail en el torneo.

 **Natsu** : Lo haremos, volveremos a ser el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. –Con su sonrisa de determinación, el resto de sus amigos asiente-

 **Lucy** : Creo que sería un buen momento de irnos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos haremos volando a la capital.

 **Mesh** : Podría ayudarlos con eso. –Extendiendo sus manos, un gran circulo de magia se formó por debajo de todos ellos- No poseo la 『Trasmisión Instantánea 』 que tienen mis estudiantes, pero aun puedo hacer magia masiva de teletransportación. –Aumentando el brillo, poco a poco fueron envueltos- Nos vemos en el torneo

-Ya con los miembros de Fairy Tail fuera, la maestra del gremio camino tranquilamente a las cámaras hiperbólicas donde toco un panel el cual abrió un compartimiento que saco una memoria de un color representativo. Guardándolas, camina en dirección a su oficina tranquilamente hasta que por fin llego y vio que ya estaba esperándolo dentro alguien-

 **Mesh** : Me complace siempre tu puntualidad, Precht-san. –Tomando asiento en su silla, coloca las memorias enfrente del antiguo mago oscuro- Creo que recuerdas lo que te había contado.

 **Precht** : Lo recuerdo muy claramente, maestra. –Tomando las memorias, las coloca en su rastreador el cual proyecta las sesiones de entrenamiento que paso cada miembro de Fairy Tail durante 4 años- Sólo tengo una pequeña duda.

 **Mesh** : ¿Cuál sería?

 **Precht** : ¿Por qué molestarse con aprender las técnicas que desarrollaron? Creo que con los pergaminos que les di y el conocimiento previo sería suficiente. Pero el que investiguemos su seguridad lo consideraría una gran traición a la confianza que nos han dado.

 **Mesh** : Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para decir algo así… -Da un largo suspiro- Te diré que fue un decreto de Fu-sama el cual nos delegó la orden que Estela-sama le había puesto. Es un pedido de nuestra diosa y lo cumpliremos siempre y cuando no dañemos a los inocentes.

 **Precht** : El daño no es simplemente físico, y eso lo sabes bien. Aunque haya conocido el poderío de Estela-sama, no quiere decir que la valore de la misma manera que ustedes lo hacen. –Levantándose, se acerca a la puerta- Sigo pensando que son una fuerza suprema la cual no debió de haber conocido nuestro frágil mundo.

-Retirándose, un poco pensada en las palabras que dijo, no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que nuevamente un mensaje estaba llegando al rastreador el cual proyecto la imagen de su hijo-

 **Mesh** : ¿Cuánto lograste escuchar?

 **Senshi** : Lo suficiente para decir que se los dije. No era buena idea haber traído a un humano oscuro al gremio. –Con sus brazos cruzados, la imagen mostraba que estaba en la cima de una montaña con un campo de nubes por debajo- Siempre causaran problemas.

 **Mesh** : Puede que tengas razón, pero sigo firme por seguirlo teniendo en nuestro gremio.

 **Senshi** : No creo que sea porque pueda enseñar magia… lo haces por otro motivo, madre.

 **Mesh** : No quiero que el gremio que se nos dio, el esfuerzo que Guro-san puso en todos nosotros se vea contaminado por los mismos pensamientos que tuvieron las personas hace años por no compartir sus mismas creencias. –Con su mano en su collar, mira a un lado de la habitación donde estaba colgado en un cuadro una banda que uso su preciado amigo- No podría mirarlo a la cara cuando nos encontremos nuevamente.

 **Senshi** : Puede que no sea nadie para decirte esto, pero estas poco a poco gastando la paz que habías anhelado todo este tiempo. Ten en cuenta que no todo será felicidad, cada persona aprenderá y tendrá un pensamiento distinto del resto.

 **Mesh** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Senshi** : Digo que el cambio vendrá, muchos seguirán los ideales que tenemos gracias a la utopía que te has esmerado en mantener, pero no todos piensan igual. ¿Qué harás cuando una persona niegue un mandato de los celestiales de forma no agresiva? ¿Lo encerraras? ¿lo mataras para que no pueda esparcir su opinión deliberadamente?

 **Mesh** : No quiero que nada malo suceda, quisiera que las cosas fueran como lo fue el ayer.

 **Senshi** : Ese es tu problema, madre. Ya es momento de que dejes a un lado aquel pensamiento de mantener una simple flor la cual era hermosa. Dejarla y que siga su curso, podría ser más feo o incluso obscurecer con una gran belleza nunca antes vista.

 **Mesh** : Pero… ¿cómo puedo garantizar eso? No soy más que una elfa exiliada de su tribu la cual ya perdió a todos sus viejos amigos.

 **Senshi** : No lo harás, nada garantiza al 100% que algo suceda sin esfuerzo alguno. Simplemente déjala ser y prepárate, es lo único que podemos hacer.

 **Mesh** : No puedo creer que aun siendo tan joven puedas darme consejos los cuales nunca pude darte… en verdad también soy pésima como madre. –Da una leve sonrisa triste-

 **Senshi** : No es eso, simplemente me toco una madre muy conservadora con aquellos momentos que anhela. –Suspirando, mira al vacío de nubes- Ya he recolectado una vasta información sobre los continentes vecinos, es momento de que regrese a casa.

 **Mesh** : El torneo está por comenzar, ¿te gustaría llegar ahí?

 **Senshi** : Tendré que convivir con más humanos… aunque lo desprecio, no tengo más que aceptar. –Colocándose su capucha, va caminando a los pies de la montaña- Llegare como en una semana o menos, espero que no me dejes plantado como otras veces.

 **Mesh** : Te estaré esperando. –Asintiendo, corta la comunicación- Eres tan parecido a su padre…

* * *

 **[** Crocus, Fiore **]**

-Dentro de una gran plaza la cual había sido rentada por Fairy tail, ahí estaba el gremio preparándose para dejar el lugar y dar marcha al coliseo, pero antes de que pudiera salir el maestro siendo él el ultimo, un destello ilumina el oscuro cuarto mostrando a los miembros faltantes-

 **Makarov** : Pensé que nos esperarían ya en el torneo, pero parece que optaron por venir aquí. –Encendiendo las luces, se acerca al equipo definitivo- ¿Cómo les fue?

 **Natsu** : De maravilla, ahora somos más fuertes. –Flexionado sus brazos, su pequeño y alado amigo asintió con entusiasmo-

 **Makarov** : ¿En serio? No supe de ustedes desde hace semanas, pero siento que serpia realmente difícil tener un gran aumento de poder en tan poco tiempo.

 **Erza** : Tuvimos un poco de ayuda gracias al encuentro de viejos conocidos que nos dieron la oportunidad de ir con la maestra Mesh para entrenar en su gremio.

 **Makarov** : Si es así, diría que tal vez entraron a esos cuartos especiales donde el tiempo corre muy despacio, ¿no es así?

 **Lucy** : Entrenamos por 4 años, que vendrían siendo unos 4 días. –La noticia del tiempo entrenado si lo sorprendió- Por eso, tuvimos mucho tiempo para aprender nuevas técnicas, perfeccionar las que sabíamos, subir nuestro por mágico y Ki.

 **Wendy** : Aunque no nos vemos más grandes después de esos años…

 **Erza** : Xeno, en su momento, nos había explicado que pasar mucho tiempo en las cámaras hiperbólicas era un arma de doble filo ya que reducía tu estancia en el mundo. Entonces se buscó una forma en la cual el tiempo externo sólo te afectaría temporalmente y no el interno.

 **Makarov** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Erza** : Cuando estaba Xeno, yo prestaba atención de cada cosa que decía, además, él se ofreció para responder cualquier duda. –Mira a sus 3 compañeros que la habían estado con ella entrenando- Aunque ciertas personas sólo se relajaban o peleaban.

 **Gray** : En mi defensa, el idiota come fuego siempre era el responsable de iniciar las peleas. –Defendiéndose, Natsu choca su cabeza contra la de él-

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, princesa de hielo?! ¡Parece que quieres que patee tu gélido trasero!

 **Gray** : ¡Adelante, traga lava! –Antes de que el hielo y fuego se propagaran por la habitación, un ligero golpe en las nucas de ambos dio por terminada su disputa y la conciencia de ambos-

 **Erza** : No puedo creer que, aun faltando minutos, tengan desdicha de gastar tiempo y energía. –Girando, apunta con su dedo a la maga celestial la cual se asusta dando un leve brinco- Lucy, cárgalos hasta que despierten. –Como una orden, los toma sin mucho esfuerzo- Happy, carga la ropa de Gray.

 **Happy** : ¡Ay! –Corriendo, recoge la playera que se había quitado exactamente cuando llego-

 **Makarov** : *¿Qué fuerza adquirió en esos años…? Tal vez se lo pregunte luego* Espero que ese golpe que les diste no haya sido muy grave, ya que ustedes serán los representantes del gremio en lo juegos, aunque falta una persona.

 **Charles** : ¿No eran 5 participantes en total?

 **Makarov** : Nos llegaron las reglas del torneo las cuales dicen que deben de ser 5 participantes activos y uno de reserva. –Saca una hoja la cual estaba firmada y con el sello del gremio- También unas que explican que el uso de armas, artículos de soporte o herir/asesinar a los demás participantes esta rotundamente prohibido y se descalificara al gremio después de haber sido penalizado y disuelto.

 **Lucy** : Asesinar… eso quiere decir que se puede herir de gravedad. –Un poco asustada, la confianza en su fuerza la mantenía firme- Eso es aterrador.

 **Erza** : Aunque sea bueno que lo penalicen, tengo que admitir que la mayoría de mis técnicas poderosas sirven para dañar a Xeno. Eso quiere decir que, si pueden dañarlo, podrían matar con facilidad a cualquier mago. –Mira a sus amigas- Y presiento que sus cartas bajo la manga tienen la misma potencia.

 **Wendy** : Bueno, aunque sea cruel decir eso, no podemos negarlo.

 **Charles** : Tienes razón, en especial cierta chica. –Mira a Lucy de reojo- Pero también se fortalecieron en contra ataque.

 **Makarov** : Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando nada malo pase y no terminen con alguien. Cuando despierten esos 2, díganles las indicaciones que no deben romper. –Asintiendo, salen del cuarto- Si ya no hay nada más qué decir, lo mejor será que se presenten para el primer encuentro de clasificación.

 **Erza** : Descuide maestro, no fallaremos. –Agradeciendo, siguen su camino mientras una figura estaba escondida entre las sombras, asechando en espera por su presa, pero no contaba que todos menos Makarov lo habían detectado-

* * *

 **[** Catacumbas subterráneas de Crocus **]**

-Junto a un reducido número de maquinarias que quedaban, estas rodeaban un enorme marco metalizado con múltiples adornos metalizados. Todo era observado por 2 personas las cuales miraban con fascinación-

 **Fu** : Creo que no es necesario preguntar sobre tu misión, ¿verdad? –Mira al basto y poderoso jefe del escuadrón de Fiore-

 **Arcadios** : Sí, entiendo mi actual misión. –Con eclipse frente a él, la esperanza de que su preciada princesa se pudiera curar era el mejor regalo que podría esperar- No fallare.

 **Fu** : Esperemos que así sea, ya que el error no es algo factible si tomamos en cuenta la delicadeza de todo esto. –Inmensos tanques de magia y Ki eran drenados con suma facilidad por eclipse el cual no le faltaba mucho por cargarse-

 **Arcadios** : Sólo para no tener ninguna falla en lo que haré, preguntare una vez más. ¿Estará desprotegida la joven maga de Fairy Tail cuando intentemos secuestrarla?

 **Fu** : Descuida, tengo un informe detallado de todas las habilidades que puede usar. Así que me di un poco de tiempo para darte un pequeño juguete. –Saca una especia de capullo amarillento el cual tenía una especia de espina- Simplemente pincha a la maga y toda su energía será drenada.

 **Arcadios** : Es algo cruel lastimar a una joven. –Toma el dispositivo-

 **Fu** : El fin justifica a los medios, mi querido amigo. Todo habrá valido la pena con los resultados finales. Además, ya tengo puesto una pequeña distracción las cuales podrán ayudar al proyecto y a crear una buena fachada. –Con una sutil sonrisa de malicia, el guerrero del reino no tuvo más que asentir y seguir su camino- Por cierto, procura no decir nada de mí, eso es una sorpresa que yo mismo daré después.

 **Arcadios** : Comprendo. –Se retira dejando a Fu el cual saca su rastreador y su espada la cual aún estaba brillando con aquel resplandor temporal-

 **Fu** : Hola, hablo para decirte que los preparativos están casi listos… lo entiendo… es momento de que empiece el plan maestro. –Terminando la comunicación, su entusiasmo no pudo ser oculto- ¡Qué emoción! No puedo esperar para ver el resultado de esto.

* * *

 **[** Laberinto del cielo **]**

-Dentro de la descomunal construcción mágico, su función era ser un enrome laberinto en 3 dimensiones, donde tenías que mirar a todos los ejes para hacerte una idea de a dónde sería el lugar que quisieras ir-

-Todos los gremios ya habían sido llamados al interior del primer desafío el cual habían sido llamados cuando varios escalones se formaron desde sus lugares. Subiendo con prisa, el tiempo y los demás gremios ya eran adversarios a vencer-

-Aunque no había pasado mucho, ya llevaban sus minutos dentro del laberinto donde sólo 5 miembros entraron-

 **Natsu** : ¡Ya estoy harto de tantos engaños! –Con disgusto, golpea el suelo rompiéndolo un poco- Me abriré camino entre los muros. –Antes de que pudiera encender sus brazos en fuego, es detenido-

 **Erza** : Aunque es una opción muy razonable, lo mejor será que nos guardemos nuestros ataques y fuerzas para el combate. Lo último que queremos es llamar la atención de los demás gremios.

 **Gray** : Además, no estamos tan perdidos, ya llevamos varios mapas que les hemos quitado al resto de gremios. –Coloca los pedazos de papel en el suelo y evidentemente no había un patrón en ellos- Este…

 **Lucy** : No hay nada en común en ellos, salvo que son puros garabatos… -Moviendo sin esfuerzo los mapas caseros, no había una manera posible de que encajaran- Es realmente confuso.

 **Wendy** : Y lo es más desde que el laberinto empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta. –Viendo los enormes engañes externos moverse, el movimiento era sutil para ellos, pero notorio para los que estaban afuera-

 **Lucy** : ¿Tienen una mejor idea que no sea destruir el lugar?

 **Gray** : He estado dejando marcas de hielo, pero por alguna razón no las encuentro.

 **Erza** : Ya vimos que tomar los mapas de los demás no ayudo mucho, también que cualquier uso de magia está permitido… Cada vez que lo pienso, la idea de Natsu no suena tan mal.

 **Natsu** : Ya estaríamos más cercas si no nos hubiéramos detenido a pensarlo. –Cruzado de brazos, se recarga en un barandal- Si Happy estuviera aquí, podría ir volando a la meta. –Un poco callados, lo que dijo su amigo era una gran idea- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Gray**. Y pensar que puedes tener buenas ideas en esa caldera que tienes de cabeza.

 **Natsu** : ¿Qué?

 **Wendy** : Bien pensado, Natsu-san.

 **Natsu** : ¿Eh?

 **Erza** : Veo que lo mejor sería escuchar las ideas y pensamientos de mis amigos aun cuando suenen descabellados, trabajare en ello.

 **Natsu** : ¿De qué están hablando?

 **Lucy** : Tomaremos tu idea de ir volando y tal vez destruir los pequeños obstáculos que tengamos enfrente. –Asintiendo, cada uno de ellos levito en el aire- Pero, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

 **Gray** : Vamos Natsu, danos otra buena idea. –Un poco burlón, el _Dragon Slayer_ se cabreo un poco, pero decidió mejor pensarlo un poco-

 **Natsu** : Diría que intentaría usar mi olfato, pero no logro oler nada cercas… -Intentando oler el aire, sus compañeros tuvieron otra idea- ¿A hora qué pensaron?

 **Lucy** : Podemos seguir las firmas de Ki más fuertes y alejadas, podrían ser los gremios que nos tengan delantera.

 **Erza** : Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y démonos prisa. –Asintiendo, salieron volando en una dirección en específico mientras eran observados por un pequeño aparato en forma de insecto el cual salió violando en la misma dirección que ellos-

 **…**

-Pasaron un vasto océano, tierras, desérticas y laberintos de gran altura con suma facilidad. En verdad tenían mucho que agradecerle a Xeno por haberles enseñado lo básico del domino del Ki-

-Siguiendo un rato, no usaron la velocidad máxima ya que nuevamente querían mantenerla en secreto, pero no duro mucho cuando vieron que el cielo artificial estaba cada vez más simple de ver y con ello una gran salida con varias luces que mostraba la meta-

 **Lucy** : Miren, ya veo la meta. –Con el viento revolviendo su rubia cabellera, descendieron poco a poco-

 **Wendy** : Lo logramos. –Por fin llegando al suelo, cruzan la meta para llegar a un pequeño cuarto donde estaba su maestro esperándolos- ¿Maestro?

 **Natsu** : ¿Es parte del laberinto?

 **Makarov** : Lo es, si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, estarían de regreso donde empezaron por primera vez. Así que felicidades por haber llegado. –La alegría recorrió sus cuerpos cuando escucharon eso, pero no esperaban lo siguiente- Pero en último lugar.

 **Todos** : ¡¿Qué?!

 **Makarov** : Sí, no fue la mejor idea que tardaran tanto en atacar a los demás gremios, eso les quito tiempo, pero les dio posición. –Camina en dirección a un pequeño ropero cercano- Pero lo importante es que llegaron, así que nos dimos un poco de tiempo para hacerles uniformes.

-Poco a poco se acercan para ver los conjuntos de prendas los cuales eran un juego muy parecidos a las ropas que normalmente usa, salvo la diferencia que estas eran de colores morados con el estampado del gremio en ellas-

 **Wendy** : Son realmente lindos.

 **Natsu** : Yo creo que no son necesarios, estoy bien con mi ropa actual. –Cruzándose de brazos, recibe un golpe en la nuca- ¡Oye!

 **Gray** : Idiota, ¿acaso no puedes aceptar un cambio? –Tomando la suya, deja la camisa a un lado y sólo toma el pantalón junto a los zapatos- Nada mal.

 **Lucy** : Lo dices porque no has tomado el resto de ropa…

 **Erza** : Yo creo que es bonita. –Por extraño que parezca, ya estaba vestida con su nuevo uniforme- Da un aire único y elegante. –Un poco resignados, cada uno se cambió en un pequeño cuarto para darles privacidad a quienes lo pedían-

 **Makarov** : Todo está completo, es hora de que salgan al coliseo y muestren lo mejor de ustedes. Todos los estaremos observando con todo el ánimo desde las gradas. –Con un pequeño gesto, una puerta se abre mostrando un pasillo que llevaba a una luz del otro lado- Suerte.

 **Natsu** : No la necesitaremos, ganaremos este torneo y podremos a Fairy Tail nuevamente en la cima. –Siendo el primero en salir, se fue perdiendo de la vista-

 **Gray** : Seguir yo de irme antes de que haga algo estúpido. –Caminando tranquilamente, siempre había dejado su playera del uniforme-

 **Lucy** : Vamos Wendy, veamos dónde están todos. –Asintiendo junto a la pequeña maga, ambas salieron del cuarto dejando a Erza junto a su maestro-

 **Makarov** : ¿Estás lista para esto?

 **Erza** : Me prepare para este momento. –Sacando unas polainas de entrenamiento, se las coloca en brazos, piernas y un cinturón- No fallare a mi gremio y ni a mi amigo quien me dio su legado. –Con aquel pergamino amarrado en el cinturón, se volvió un amuleto de superación y suerte cuando estaba entrenando-

 **Makarov** : Entonces ve, y recuerda en no confiarte, hay magos realmente poderosos que podrán igualar o superar su fuerza. –Asintiendo, camino hasta cruzar la puerta y estar ser cerrada- Espero que lo que dijo Mesh sea cierto…

 **…**

-Legando al borde, sus compañeros estaban agrupados y colocándose sus pesas en brazos, cosa que formo una sonrisa por parte de Titania al ver que tenían la misma costumbre que ella-

 **Lucy** : Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

 **Wendy** : Después de tanto tiempo.

 **Natsu** : No puedo esperar para poder luchar contra todos.

 **Gray** : Y que lo digas, Natsu.

 **Erza** : Antes de que hagamos algo, debemos de pensar una estrategia lo más rápido posible. Aunque tengamos poder, no podemos darnos el lujo de creer que somos los más fuertes.

 **Lucy** : A lo que sé, estarán diciendo cada reto cuando este por suceder. Creo que tendremos segundos para decidir qué podemos hacer. –Ajustándose sus llaves a un cinturón, estas brillaban de un color oro-

 **Gray** : Creo que cada quien conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero, ¿cada uno de nosotros conoce las de los demás?

 **Wendy** : Este… cuando estábamos entrenando en las cámaras del tiempo, recibimos un comunicado de Xeno el cual nos llegó y nos dio nuestros atributos y deficiencias según si criterio.

 **Natsu** : Pensé que era el único, lo único que hizo fue criticarme, explotarme y seguir hablando. –Sin querer decir lo de la forma de encontrar a su padre, se guardaría ese secreto junto a Happy-

 **Gray** : Entonces fue diferente con cada uno de nosotros. Eso quiere decir que tal vez les enseño a cada uno de ustedes unos definitivos y varios ataques distintos. –Asienten- Si es así, creo que son de un solo tiro.

 **Lucy** : Conocemos cada uno de nosotros nuestro limites, pero sería bueno guardárnoslos por si hay alguien que puede manipularnos en el torneo. Así que recomiendo utilizar magia y algo de fuerza física.

 **Erza** : Haremos lo que dice Lucy, guardaremos nuestros dotes y los reservaremos cuando nos veamos realmente en problemas. –Señala las pesas de cada uno- Dejaremos de contenernos cuando nos quitemos las pesas.

-Confirmando lo dicho, no se dieron cuenta del público o del ruido del resto de gremios los cuales estaban llegando a la arena y formaban sus círculos. Siendo en total unos cuantos gremios los que habían llegado, todos miraban a Fairy Tail-

 **Wendy** : Parece que somos el centro de atención… -Sintiéndose nerviosa por todas las miradas puestas en ella y sus amigos, se escondió un poco con el afán de no ser vista-

 **Natsu** : Qué ruidosos son todos. –Molesto por el exceso inesperado de ruido, no pareció ser oído por nadie-

 **Lucy** : Miren, ya van a presentar a todos los gremios. –En una camina especial, estaban sentados 3 personas los cuales funcionarían como los comentaristas en todo el torneo-

 **Chapati** : ¡Muy bien a todos, es esa época del año! ¡El festival anual mágico! ¡Los grandes juegos mágicos! –Con globos, confeti y una gran ovación por parte de todas las personas presentes, mostraban su entusiasmo por estar nuevamente en este descomunal evento a nivel nacional- En poco se levantará el telón que dará comienzo al torneo. Soy su maestro ceremonial, Chapati Rola y junto a mí se encuentra el ex miembro del consejo Yajima-san quien nos brindara sus comentarios. –Mira al viejo encargado- Yajima-san, espero con entusiasmo trabajar con usted.

 **Yajima** : Los mismo digo.

 **Chapati** : Me gustaría presentarles a nuestra invitada para el primer día, la actual señorita Fiore, de _Blue Pegasus_ , Jenny Rearlight. –Una bella joven de cuerpo dotado, cabellera rubia opaca y vistiendo un vestido ajustado color morado da un saludo cálido-

 **Jenny** : ¡Está vez ganaremos! –Dando ánimos desde su actual ubicación, los miembros de su gremio dieron un grito de alegría-

 **Chapati** : ¡Presentando primero al equipo que quedo en primer lugar!, ¿podrán recuperar su gloria pasada? ¡Un grupo cuyo nombre causo alboroto! ¡Fairy Tail! –Siendo Natsu quien alzo su puño, fue recibido por un gran número de abucheos-

-Pero, aunque muy pocos, un grupo de personas en unas gradas especiales estaban alentándolos, pero fue aún más cuando los otros 2 comentaristas decidieron hablar-

 **Yajima** : En verdad me alegro que hayan vuelto. Felicitaciones, Fairy Tail. –Con aun sonrisa que parecía cansada, no reflejaba la verdadera alegría en su ser-

 **Jenny** : No han cambiado para nada en todos estos años. –Saludando con su mano, su felicidad era notoria-

 **Chapati** : ¡Sigamos adelante con el equipo que quedo en séptimo lugar! ¡Los sabuesos del infierno, _Quatro Cerberus_! –Siendo todos los integrantes hombres que vestían de una forma amenazadora, daban aparentes ladridos y vociferaban con rudeza-

¡En Sexto lugar, el gremio femenino, las bailarinas del abismo!, ¡Mermald Heel! –Compuestas de puras mujeres, era un gremio que ya parecía tener fama por sus miembros-

¡En quinto lugar las alas de color azul brillante en la oscuridad total! ¡Blue Pegasus! –Con Ichiya como capitán y sus 3 admiradores, el ultimo miembro vestía una botarga azul de conejo gigante-

¡Continuando con el cuarto puesto! ¡La diosa del amor y la guerra, el santo destructor, Lamia Scale! –Lyon, Jura y Jenny eran los miembros más conocidos, pero los 3 restantes eran relativamente nuevos para Fairy Tail (Bueno, sólo una) a excepción de una joven chica de cabellera magenta-

El siguiente, tercero en la ronda eliminatoria… ¡Oh! ¡Esto es una sorpresa! ¡La primera aparición de un gremio y en tercer lugar! ¡La fuerza móvil de la media noche, Raven Tail!–Con una apariencia algo psicópata o maligna, la energía emanante de ellos era realmente negativa. Eso no fue algo bueno para Fairy Tail quien estaba por comenzar un alboroto- Este… según ya llevan existiendo como gremio hace 7 años. –Con papeles en manos, Yajima los toma-

 **Yajima** : Si son reconocidos por la asociación federal de gremio como un gremio legítimo, no hay manera de que sean sancionados. Lo mejor será continuar.

 **Chapati** : Lo entiendo. –Tomando otros papeles, su actitud cambio nuevamente- ¡Los segundos precalificados…! ¡Oh, esto es un suceso! ¿Se convertirán en la clave que extenderá sus alas? –Para sorpresa de todos, varios rayos envolvían al nuevo equipo- ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail B!

- **Laxus** , Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray y como miembro secundario, Jellal-

 **Jenny** : ¿Es esto posible?

 **Chapati** : Bueno, me di la tarea de estudiar y leer las reglas del torno, pero en ningún caso especifican que no se puede repetir un gremio cuando llega. –Con un pequeño manual en manos, no encontraba nada escrito-

 **Yajima** : Si no hay nada en contra de este suceso, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar como un evento nuevo.

 **…**

 **Chapati** : ¡Ya, sólo nos queda un equipo más que presentar! ¡Así es, ustedes saben quiénes son! ¡Son los más fuertes, invencible, e indiscutibles campeones! ¡Sabertooht! –Con los actuales campeones de los juegos, caminaron con orgullo y arrogancia mientras eran aclamados por todos- Ahora todos los equipos están presentes en la… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, un mensaje llego a ellos-

 **Jenny** : ¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué podrá decir? –Abriéndolo, empiezas a leerlo hasta que su mirada cambio a una de duda y sorpresa-

 **Yajima** : ¿Qué dice? –Sin decir nada más, le pasa el mensaje con lo que empieza a leerlo y pasárselo rápido a Chapiti quien había dejado de hablar-

 **Chapati** : Parece que hemos tenido noticias de última hora, al parecer, un gremio termino el Laberinto del cielo antes que cualquier gremio. Aunque sea extraño, no rompieron una regla y por cuestiones de que no fueron contados, serán puestos como participantes. –Tomando un poco mejor el recado, empieza a leerlo en voz alta- ¡Démosle la bienvenida al gremio Time Patroller!

-La multitud dirigió su mirada a un grupo en las gradas donde se desplegó la bandera del gremio TP siendo de un color plateado con azul metálico. En las gradas, estaban sentados varios magos que quisieron ir al igual que varios investigadores. Pero la mayor atención fue la mujer que estaba sentada en una silla cercas del borde, su belleza y cabello lila resaltada con su figura y traje elegante de un color bronce-

-Aunque unos estaban hipnotizados por la maestra del aparente nuevo gremio, el ruido de las puertas levantándose hizo que vieron a los participantes de Time Patroller entrar a la arena junto al resto de magos participantes-

-Eran 5 figuras las que se detuvieron, lo más llamativo eran los atuendos que llevaban puestos-

-Una chica de cabellera plateada estaba con sus manos juntas y con una expresión apática de todo. Su vestimenta era un peto de pelea saiyajin editado con marcas parecidas a un dragón recorriendo chino anaranjado recorriendo su lado derecho, un pantalón de Gi de un color anaranjado con marcas del mismo dragón, guantes negros cortos al igual que unas botas negras con marcas blancas-

-El siguiente era un joven de piel bronceada con varias cicatrices de mordidas, zarpazos y marcas étnicas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Una cabellera de gran tamaño negra con patrones más claros en puntas. No tenía una camisa, pero sí varias cadenas amarradas en sus brazos y collares con garras y dientes unidas a cuerdas. Unos pantalones grandes holgados de un color marrón con rayas blancas mientras no tenía zapatos siendo sólo sus pies que estaban cubiertos de vendas. Con una sonrisa llena de colmillos y ojos depredadores, daba una apariencia de ser alguien salvaje y explosivo de actitud-

-Por su parte, una chica caminaba con una capucha y túnica de gran tamaño que parecía ser la misma muerte encarnada caminando tranquilamente. Sus colores oscuros con un degradado de color rojo intenso jugaban con las cadenas, púas y cuernos que emitían una leve niebla que parecía ser la misma noche siendo arrancada por pedazos. Aun con todo ese aspecto, su cabellera negra con puntas azules y piel bronceada eran visibles-

-Si la chica parecida a la muerte era peculiar, la siguiente era extraña pero elegante. Era alta, bastante, casi alcanzando los 2 metros y medio. Su cuerpo era delgado y ancho en varios lugares. Con un color muy blanquecino, los leves colores del espectro eran visibles en las puntas de unas antenas peludas que estaban por encima de su cabello blanco recortado y muy bien peinado. Su rostro tenía varias secciones en las partes laterales de sus labios rojos y por debajo de unos ojos completamente negros con un brillo amarillento. Con un kimono mezclado con un traje chino antiguo y una bufanda esponjosa, caminaba con gracia y nobleza con la mirada en alto mientras sostenía una sombrilla negra con decorado de hojas blancas-

-Por último, una figura caminaba con las manos ocultas en lo que sería una gabardina de cuello alto, unas largas botas, una bufanda y una capucha. Todos sus colores eran de tonos grises metálicos y sólidos de varios tonos. Con la forma un poco pegada del traje armadura, se veía o supondría que sería una chica. Lo único visible aparte de unos mechones de cabello negro, eran unos ojos color vino que se veían tan letales que sentías como la respiración de uno se escapaba rápidamente del cuerpo-

-Los 5 miembros estaban presentes en la arena mientras el 6 estaba sentado al lado de la maestra del gremio-

 **Jenny** : ¿Habían visto antes ese gremio? No recuerdo haber escuchado nada de ellos. –Pregunta la actual señorita Fiore quien no despega la mirada de los nuevos integrantes que tenían en común un colgante con el emblema de su gremio en el pecho-

 **Yajime** ; Por alguna extraña razón, me recuerdan a algo, pero se me complica el origen. –Con un semblante serio, no dejaba de tener una espina en la espalda que le incitaba el parecido a la misma esencia de alguien- Creo que tendré que verlos pelear para saberlo.

 **Chapati** : ¡Un nuevo gremio que sabe hacer una gran entrada, pero eso no es suficiente, veamos si también podrán resplandecer aun con el brillo de los demás gremios!

 **…**

 **Shensy** : Qué molesto sujeto, su voz es realmente irritante. –Con un brazo en la cintura, mira al resto de contrincantes- Aunque no negare que si hay varios focos de Ki de gran poder en el torneo.

 **Gyra** : ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Acaso dudas de tu habilidad para poder ganarle a estos perdedores? –Inclinándose, dio varios respiros para controlar sus instintos de comenzar una pelea con ella-

 **Mosura** : Vamos chicas, no es bueno que perdamos la elegancia que generamos al llegar. –Con una voz madura y tranquila, seguía en su posición sin inmutarse- Nada podría interrumpir la perfección que tenemos.

 **Mimo** : Lo haces sonar como si fuera una pasarela, estamos aquí para patearle el trasero a todo y mostrarles nuestra fuerza. –Flexionando sus brazos, la chica de blanco se le quedo viendo con impaciencia- Qué me dices Ur, ¿no estas contenta de poder luchar contra todos?

 **Ultear** : Si dices que es bueno estar en medio de la capital la cual me está buscando y que ahora cuenta con varios gremios que harán lo que diga, no, no estoy para nada feliz.

 **Gyra** : No seas aguafiestas. –Se recarga en su compañera y amiga quien la miraba con cierta duda- Creo que otro motivo por el cual no quiere estar aquí es que preferiría estar al lado de su sueño platónico. –Con su sonrisa juguetona, Ultear volteo la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo evidente-

 **Ultear** : No sé de qué estás hablando, Gyra.

 **Mosura** : Fufufu, no es algo de que avergonzarse, es realmente hermoso que a una dama le guste alguien, en especial un buen partido como Kixo. –Con una mano cercas de su boca, un ligero ruido de algo crujiendo era escuchable-

 **Ultear** : No sé de qué están hablando… -Aun de espaldas, mira a las gradas de su gremio para ver a aquella persona especial quien estaba sonriendo con una bandera pequeña con el emblema del gremio-

 **Gyra** : Bueno, ya estamos aquí y lo que haremos es ganar en nombre de los celestiales. –Todos asienten mientras ella mira al resto de miembros- Estoy ansiosa de destruir sus sueños.

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito.

14/12/19 Actualizado.

26


	34. Capítulo 35 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 35 (Segunda temporada) de** **FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón** **-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** La dama de blanco y la guerrera de oro **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Este será el último capítulo el cual subí en la otra historia, desde este punto los cambios serán más notorios y pondré cierto énfasis en el gremio OC para luego darle un mayor protagonismo a los personajes de FT.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **Ultear** : Si dices que es bueno estar en medio de la capital la cual me está buscando y que ahora cuenta con varios gremios que harán lo que diga, no, no estoy para nada feliz.

 **Gyra** : No seas aguafiestas. –Se recarga en su compañera y amiga quien la miraba con cierta duda- Creo que otro motivo por el cual no quiere estar aquí es que preferiría estar al lado de su sueño platónico. –Con su sonrisa juguetona, Ultear volteo la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo evidente-

 **Ultear** : No sé de qué estás hablando, Gyra.

 **Mosura** : Fufufu, no es algo de que avergonzarse, es realmente hermoso que a una dama le guste alguien, en especial un buen partido como Kixo. –Con una mano cercas de su boca, un ligero ruido de algo crujiendo era escuchable-

 **Ultear** : No sé de qué están hablando… -Aún de espaldas, mira a las gradas de su gremio para ver a aquella persona especial quien estaba sonriendo con una bandera pequeña con el emblema del gremio-

 **Gyra** : Bueno, ya estamos aquí y lo que haremos es ganar en nombre de los celestiales. –Todos asienten mientras ella mira al resto de miembros- Estoy ansiosa de destruir sus sueños.

Continuamos…

* * *

 **[** Crocus, coliseo **]**

-Ya estando todos los gremios participantes, en el tiempo que tenían de sobra antes de que acomodaran el primer desafío del día, los participantes se mantuvieron en sus equipos, salvo unos que se acercaron para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras-

 **Shensy** : Al final lograron su cometido, parece ser que su entrenamiento fue más que suficiente para que pudieran llegar hasta la meta. –Elogiándolos un poco, Erza y Lucy asienten-

 **Erza** : En verdad estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que nos dieron, no creíamos poder alcanzar esta fuerza en tan poco tiempo sin su apoyo.

 **Gyra** : Para nada, es más divertido cuando tu oponente tiene la posibilidad de enfrentarte que simplemente derrotarlo con facilidad. –Mira a los gremios participes- Estoy realmente emocionada por atacarlos.

 **Lucy** : Eso suena un poco amenazador, Gyra-san.

 **Gyra** : Gyra basta para mí, no necesito honoríficos para representar quién soy. –En ello, se recarga en su hermana- Pero ella es un caso diferente

 **Shensy** : Te pediré que te mantengas alejada de mí, así que evítame la molestia de buscarte un remplazo.

 **Gyra** : Quisiera ver eso. –Ambas chocan cabeza con lo que empiezan a empujarse entre sí, dándoles una imagen a las magas de Fairy Tail sobre 2 magos en particular que siempre estaban discutiendo entre sí-

 **Mosura** : Vamos, no es momento en que arruinen este momento apacible que nos rodea, regocijémonos del ambiente y el momento de brillar nuestro talento. –Agachándose un poco, las toma a ambas del hombro mientras las separa- ¿Podrían?

 **Shensy** : Si le pones una correa, tratare de no molestarme.

 **Gyra** : Aunque estuviera amarrada no podrías contra mí. –Siendo ignorada, ambas se retiran un poco-

 **Mosura** : Disculpen el inconveniente que vieron, es realmente penoso tener que lidiar con costumbres polares que ambas poseen. –Mirando hacia abajo, dio una leve reverencia mientras movía su largo vestido en forma de disculpa

 **Lucy** : No hay de que disculpare, estamos acostumbrados en el gremio a siempre ver discusiones de ese tipo. Por cierto, nunca te había visto en su gremio.

 **Mosura** : Eso se debe a que estábamos en una misión de 10 años. –Eso no se la esperaban- Pero qué modales los míos, mi nombre es Mosura y quien está mirando depredadoramente a los demás, cuando no debería de hacerlo, es mi hermano menor, Mimo (crujido).

 **Mimo** : No veo una regla para no hacerlo, además, me estoy aprendiendo el olor de mis presas. –Frotándose las manos con malicia, saca varios collares pequeñas- Ansió poder hacerme una cadena con partes de los más fuertes. –Sonando algo perturbador, la maga celestial dio un paso atrás-

 **Mosura** : Lamentablemente mi hermano es un problema el cual tengo que lidiar a mi día y día… -Da un leve suspiro para tomar su postura firme- En fin, espero que tengamos un encuentro agradable con ustedes, Erza-san y Lucy-san (crujido).

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

 **Mimo** : ¿Bromeas? Quién no reconocería al gremio más poderoso y destructivo que se mantuvo en la cima de Fiore hace 7 años. –Saca de sus pantalones un pedazo de hoja ya viejo por el tiempo, pero tenía la imagen del gremio antes de que cambiara- Yo pensaba que era destructivo, pero aun no llego al nivel de su gremio.

 **Mosura** : Y no lo harás, últimamente he tenido que tomar varias sesiones de relajación extras para evitar dañar mi figura por tener que soportar todo el estrés que me generas cuando hacemos misiones juntos o separados. –Con sus ojos negros que brillaban de un amarillo, miro con molestia a su hermano-

 **Mimo** : Si, claro. Lo dices como si no tuviera que soportar todos los fetiches estéticos que tienes. –Con manos en su cintura, su hermana era más alta que él, pero aun así lograron chocar cabeza- Loca del maquillaje.

 **Mosura** : Bestia irrespetuosa. –Viendo que los habían perdido en sus propias peleas, poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta que se acercaron al equipo B de Fairy Tail, salvo Erza quien fue por alguien más-

 **…**

-Un poco apartados, Gray estaba de espaldas con quien pensaba que era aquella chica con la que esperaba hablar nuevamente-

 **Gray** : Veo que escogiste un mejor camino para cambiar tu vida, eso es realmente bueno.

 **Ultear** : No, gracias a ti por haberme abierto los ojos hace años, es algo que nunca olvidare y créeme que te lo pagare algún día. –Sin alzar mucho su voz, siguió manteniendo su postura de encapuchada misteriosa- Te has vuelta más fuerte que aquella vez hace 7 años.

 **Gray** : También diré lo mismo de ti, el poder que siento dentro de ti es tan diferente al que sentí cuando peleamos. Pero eso me genera una duda, y es que no te vi en tu gremio cuando fuimos, ¿acaso estabas en una misión? Recuerdo que un amigo tuyo nos dijo que estabas lejos.

 **Ultear** : Hablas de Kixo… Bueno, es cierto que hice un pequeño viaje de un mes junto a un instructor asignado por los mismos dioses que adoran en el gremio.

 **Gray** : Pensé que también los adorabas, digo, en todo su gremio los adoran.

 **Ultear** : No los venero como dioses, les muestro el debido respeto como seres supremos que sobrepasan cualquier cosa en nuestro universo. –Se voltea para verlo de frente- La pelea contra Xeno fue realmente difícil, ¿no es así?

 **Gray** : Lo fue, aun cuando se estaba conteniendo.

 **Ultear** : ¿Y peleaste contra Estela-sama? –Aun ese nombre le daba un ligero malestar en la espalda- Ya veo, ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de pelear contra ella directamente. Ella me contó que la atacaron juntos, pero era más un espectáculo de luces.

 **Gray** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Ultear** : Te puedo decir que actualmente el poder que poseen ellos ya no es nada parecido al que tenían cuando vinieron por última vez a nuestro mundo. –Mira su puño el cual aprieta con fuerza- Se me asigno un instructor de gran calibre el cual rompió mis huesos más de una vez.

 **Gray** : ¿Acaso fue ella quien hizo eso?

 **Ultear** : No, fue alguien quien contrato para enseñarme especialmente a mí. –Mira al resto de compañeros de gremio los cuales seguían discutiendo- Te daré un pequeño consejo como un primer paso de agradecimiento.

 **Gray** : Dime.

 **Ultear** : Si peleas contra ellas 2, trata de rendirte lo más rápido que puedas. –Señala a Shensy y Gyra- Contra Mosura y Mimo, trata de no mostrar una debilidad o apertura.

 **Gray** : ¿Qué me dices de ti? –Como si fuera un juego, ella de una leve sonrisa detrás de su capucha-

 **Ultear** : Si peleamos, seré lo más rápida posible para ahorrarte una pelea que perderás automáticamente.

 **Gray** : Si las cosas son así, créeme que yo tampoco seré un rival débil, Ultear.

 **…**

 **Erza** : Se supone que los miembros que no pertenecen al gremio no pueden participar. –Cruzada de brazos, mantiene una mirada seria en Jellal- ¿Qué haces como miembro de Fairy Tail si eres de Time Patroller?

 **Jellal** : Fue una misión puesta por mi maestra y el maestro Makarov… por eso seguiré con el alias de Mystogan. –Vistiendo sus mismas prendas, era un buen disfraz para ocultar su verdadera identidad- Estoy buscando puntos de Raven Tail.

 **Erza** : Aunque nuestros maestros hayan pactado esto, está claramente contra las reglas… Pero si es por un bien mayor, lo dejare pasar por alto.

 **Laxus**. Vamos, no hace ningún daño a nadie. –Se recarga en el mago encubierto- Además, recuerda que Mystogan es más callado y serio. –Asintiendo, eran vistos por ambos maestros quienes se mantenían callados pese al gran ruido presente-

 **Erza** : Díganme, ¿sabían que Raven Tail iba a participar?

 **Gajeel** : Tenía mis teorías, pero no estaba del todo seguro aún. –Mirando de reojo al maestro e hijo de Makarov, mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Es en realidad un dolor de cabeza.

 **Laxus** : No te negare eso.

 **Erza** : Entonces, si tú estás aquí, ¿dónde está Meredy?

 **Jellal** : Ella está actualmente como encubierta en las gradas, luego utilizara su sensor para que pueda transmitir la información aun cuando este luchando.

 **Erza** : Ya veo… creo que sería todo. –Antes de que pudiera alejarse, da la vuelta- Al menos las cosas se pusieron un poco parejas para ustedes.

 **Gajeel** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Erza** : Jellal es el único de todo su equipo el cual tiene un poder que puede equiparase o inclusive superarnos. Es una gran ventaja para ustedes contra nosotros.

 **Laxus** : Suena a que quieres hacer una apuesta.

 **Erza** : Un castigo no suena nada mal, pero eso lo discutiremos cuando sea el segundo día. –Retirándose, se dejó llevar un poco como un pequeño plan para que ellos mostraran toso su poder y así medir la diferencia real que había entre ellos-

-Terminado las charlas, Chapati había organizado la forma en la que se prepararían los demás gremios para el primer encuentro. Siendo que ahora se habían separado y calmado un poco, una enorme piedra se alzó desde la tierra la cual tenía escrito los nombres de los gremios con respecto a su lugar de llegada y tenía varios ceros-

 **Chapati** : ¡Muy bien, toda la espera ha terminado! ¡Voy a anunciar el programa de los grandes juegos mágicos! –Toma unos papeles- Iniciando con la competencia, los puntos ya se han dividido entre los equipos, de acuerdo con la ronda de clasificación del primero al noveno. Ahora, cada equipo podrá escoger a un miembro para que participe.

 **Yajima** : Y como parte de la batalla, el resultado de los votos de los aficionados será tomado en cuenta cuando se hagan los emparejamientos. –Los escritos de la roca cambió un poco, revelando que estaban acomodados los gremios para enfrentarse entre sí, menos uno-

 **Jenny** : Aunque la batalla de emparejamiento era para 8 gremios, el noveno gremio funcionara como un comodín el cual se enfrentará al gremio el cual termine más rápido con su adversario o como una opción si es que aun desean luchar contra otro mago en busca de puntos extras.

 **Chapati** : Las reglas para la batalla son simples, 10 puntos para quien gane, 0 para el perdedor y 5 si es un empate. ¡Y ahora daremos comienzo con la primera prueba inicial de los grandes juegos mágicos, hidden! –La audiencia no conocía este desafío, por lo que sigue explicando- Explicare las reglas una vez los equipo escojan a sus miembros.

-Poco a poco fueron saliendo los participantes-

¡La primera persona en poner un pie en la arena es Yeager de Quatro Cerberus!

¡De Mermaid Hell, Beth Vanderwood!

¡De Raven Tail, Nalpudding!

¡De Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!

¡Todos los ojos están en Sabertooth, y ellos van con el juglar que le canta a la luna roja! ¡Rufus Lore!

 **Lucy** : Escondite, creo que la que mejor califica es Wendy.

 **Wendy** : Este… ¿en verdad crees eso? No soy la mejor escondiéndome.

 **Erza** : Tienes una ventaja gracias a tu pequeño tamaño, eso te dará una ligera ayuda. Además, pienso que tenemos una mayor ventaja contra casi todos.

 **Gray** : ¿Y esa es? –Antes de que pudiera decir la ventaja, alguien fue nombrado-

 **Chapiti** : ¡De Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! –El mago creador de hielo del otro gremio, miro a su antiguo compañero-

 **Lyon** : Voy a despegar como cohete y dejaré a todos detrás de mí, espero que eso no sea u inconveniente para ti, Gray.

 **Gray** : Para nada, si ese es el caso, tendré que ser yo quien vaya. Así podrás mostrarme el torneo cuando vaya ganando.

 **Chapiti** : ¡De Fairy Tail equipo A, Gray Fullbuster!

 **Juvia** : ¡Awww! Si Gray-sama participara, entonces Juvia también lo hará. –Ignorando la amenaza de Gajeel por si perdía, estaba distraída por poder participar junto a su amado-

 **Chapiti** : ¡Del equipo de Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser!

 **Mosura** : Saben, quisiera ser la primera en experimentar el primer desafío del equipo. Creo que no hay nada mejor que dar una bella primera impresión a todas estas personas (crujido). –Moviendo su paraguas, lo despliega y lo recarga en su hombro derecho-

 **Mimo** : Oye, yo quería ser el primero. Ya estaba pensando en cuales partes tomar de mis futuras presas.

 **Shensy** : Mantente tranquilo, Mimo. Además, no hay mejor persona que Mosura-san para este evento de tipo escondite. –Mira a la alta mujer blanca- Sabes que la derrota no es algo aceptable, pero tampoco podemos llamar tanto la atención.

 **Mosura** : Lo tengo muy grabado en mi mente, nunca me atrevería a manchar la gloria y poderío de nuestro gremio por un descuido de mí parte.

 **Gyra** : Sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? –Ella asiente- Perfecto, entonces ve y diviértete un poco, pero recuerda dejarnos un poco de diversión para los siguientes duelos.

 **Ultear** : Mosera-san, lo único que puedo decirte es que hay magos de hielo, agua y por lo que adquirimos con los espías, ten mucho cuidado con el mago de Sabertooth. Es el único que podría ser un obstáculo para tu victoria.

 **Mosura** : Discreta, precisa y elegante. Esos son dotes que tengo (crujido). –Dándoles la espalda, Chapiti la vio-

 **Chapiti** : ¡Y, por último, pero no menos importante, la dama de blanco, Mosura de Time Patroller! –A paso lento y elegante, el resto de participantes los cuales nunca la habían visto ponen su mirada en ella, tratando de analizar en cubierto a aquella chica- Yajima-san, ¿tiene en mente a algún participante el cual debamos prestarle atención especial?

 **Yajimi** : Yo tengo pensado que tal vez debamos prestarle atención al favorito de la gente, pero tengo un interés especial en ver lo que hará Gray.

 **…**

 **Juvia** : Gray-sama, Juvia tiene que decirte que no planea perder.

 **Gray** : Por supuesto que no, sería una lástima que no lo hicieras. Atácame con todo lo que tengas.

 **Lyon** : Lo siento, pero seré yo quien te atacare con todo lo que tengo… todo por el bien de mi preciada Juvia. –Un poco nerviosa, se retira un poco-

 **Gray** : Espero que la estupidez no sea contagiosa, pero tomaré distancia por las dudas. –Acercándose a ellos lentamente, Mosura se para enfrente de ellos- No te había visto antes.

 **Mosura** : Puede que no haya tenido el privilegio de presentarme cuando llegar por primera vez, así que empezaré con mi nombre. Soy Mosura, y espero que tengamos un entretenido y satisfactoria batalla (Crujido). –Con una sonrisa en rostro, mueve un poco su sombrilla-

 **Juvia** : Soy Juvia, mucho gusto. –Extendiendo su mano, ella la toma con delicadeza para asentir- Juvia también espera que tengamos un enfrentamiento satisfactorio.

 **Mosura** : Entonces tu eres Juvia-san, cuando acabe todo esto, me gustaría tener una pequeña platica contigo, es sobre un asunto en especial el cual se me dejo encargada. –Asintiendo, mira a los dos magos de hielo- Gray-san, espero que tu entrenamiento haya sido productivo.

 **Gray** : Y lo fue, tengo que darles las gracias por ello, pero me disculparan de que yo sea quien llegue a la cima.

 **Mosura** : Eso lo veremos. –Mira al mago de Lamia Scale- Debes de ser Lyon, uno de los magos más fuertes de su gremio.

 **Lyon** : No te equivocas en eso…. Pero, algo en ti me resulta muy familiar.

 **Mosura** : Fufufuf, para nada nos hemos visto antes. Pero creo que el sentimiento que sientes es debido a un pequeño dato el cual lo sabrás luego. –Mira al resto de participantes- Disculpen mi falta de respeto a todos ustedes, por favor prosigan las indicaciones (crujido).

 **Mato** : Entonces todos ustedes serán lo que participen en el evento de _Hidden_ -kapo. –Un pequeño con una cabeza de calabaza será el principal árbitro del juego-

 **Nalpudding** : Esperen un minuto. Me gustaría decir que todos nosotros somos ajenos al evento de _Hidden_ , pero también decir que todos tenemos desventajas salvo los magos de Fairy Tail quiñes cuentan con 2 participantes.

 **Mato** : Qué se le va a hacer. Nunca había pasado antes, por lo que es sorprendente ver que 2 equipos del mismo gremio participen y se encuentre aquí-kapo.

 **Rufus** : A mí me parece bien, mis recuerdos están fluyendo. Pero diré que, aunque sean 2, no tendrán ventaja de ningún tipo.

 **Yeager** : ¡Tampoco me importa eso! –Golpea la palma de su mano con su puño- ¡No me importa, aunque sea todo el gremio quien participe!

 **Beth** : A mí tampoco.

 **Mosura** : Será mejor mientras más competidores seamos. –Saca un cigarrillo largo Slim de su bolsa el cual pone en su boca para dar un suspiro y soltar un humo color rosa muy tenue-

 **Rufus** : Además, tener a 2 participantes podría ser una jugada en su contra. Varios eventos son de combate y hay posibilidad de que se peleen contra ellos mismo, sin contar que podremos explotarlos tomándolos como rehenes u otras circunstancias. Tengan eso en mente.

 **Gray** : No se me olvidará.

 **Mato** : Entonces, ¡comencemos! 『Campo Abierto 』-En todas partes de la arena, una descomunal construcción magia se abría paso poco a poco, contrayéndose desde las bases hasta terminar en las puntas de grandes y vastos edificios los cuales iban tomando lugar en la pista-

-Durando unos segundos, las apariciones de los edificios termino y cada uno de los participantes estaban colocados en partes diferentes de la nueva arena de combate-

 **Chapiti** : ¡Que todo el mundo preste atención a las lacrimas de imagen! Los participantes desconocen totalmente lo que hace el resto. Las reglas del _Hidden_ son muy simples: Todos se esconden y todos buscan, tienen que encontrarlos y encestar un golpe de algún tipo. –De pronto, nuevas proyecciones se formaban y con ello aparecían hologramas de todos los participantes del evento revueltos entre sí- Si atacas al verdadero, es más un punto, si atacas a uno falso, es menos un punto. ¡Ahora, desaparezcan como un gato negro en la noche más oscura! –Un fuerte gong es escuchado- ¡Que comience el _Hidden_!

 **…**

 **Gray** : Entonces es buscar, atacar y no ser encontrado… no será un problema. –Siguiendo caminando, se movió esquivando a los clones esperando no chocar contra ellos- Podría usar un ataque de área, pero eso me afectaría si fallo por poco. –Siguiendo, escucha un sonido de error el cual muestra que Juvia llevaba el primer menos un punto-

-Antes de que pudiera reanudar su camino, una masa de pinchos es lanzada a su dirección, pero pudo esquivar sin dificultad-

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo diste conmigo tan rápido?

 **Nalpudding** : ¿Acaso importa? –Cargando su puño nuevamente, Gray levantó su mano y sin mucho esfuerzo detiene el avance del ataque- Parece ser que volviste a ser fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

 **Gray** : Un arduo entrenamiento ayuda mucho. –Empujando su mano, el mago de Raven Tail es empujado un poco- Veamos qué puedes hacer. –Juntando sus manos, una niebla gélida lo rodeó lentamente-

-Expandiendo su cuerpo recubierto de pinchos de gran calibre, fueron bloqueados por un muro de hielo el cual desprendió pedazos mientras detenía el giro de su ataque-

 **Nalpudding** : Crear barreras no va a ayudarte de ninguna forma. –Rompiendo la pared, dio de golpe en Gray, pero este fue borrado en un destello de luz revelando ser un clon- ¿Qué?

 **Gray** : Eres muy lento y torpe. –Girando su cabeza, mira al mago de hielo el cual pone una mano en el hombro de su adversario- 『Ice Maker: Estocada de hielo 』 -Una especie de espada delgada de hielo fue creada y atravesó de un lado a otro lanzándolo a la distancia mientras chocaba contra los edificios- Qué molesto…

-Siguiendo su camino, se topó con cierta maga de agua-

 **Juvia** : Gray-sama, espero que sea usted.

 **Gray** : Parece ser que tuviste varios contratiempos.

 **Juvia** : Nada que Juvia no pueda resolver, pero Juvia tiene que derrotar a Gray-sama para que puedas ser de Juvia por un día completo. –Con una pose de lucha, Gray sigue quieto- ¿Gray-sama no piensa defenderse?

 **Gray** : No creo que sea necesario, vamos Juvia, veamos cual es el mejor golpe que tienes.

 **Juvia** : Si Gray-sama lo dice… -Juntando sus manos como su sostuviera una pelota, una esfera de agua empezó a formarse tomando un color azul/verdoso mientras cargaba más y más magia- 『Lágrimas de sirena 』 -Lanzando la esfera de agua, al chocar con la palma de la mano de Gray, este se sorprende al ver 2 cosas, la primera era que el ataque era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y la segunda fue la debilidad de su brazo-

 **Gray** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Aun reteniendo el ataque, lo lanza al cielo hasta que este exploto en una nube de vapor del mismo color-

 **Juvia**. Juvia tuvo un poco de ayuda. –Cuando iba a seguir atacando, ambos fueron golpeados por 2 puños envueltos en picos provocando que perdieran puntos-

 **Nalpudding** : No debiste de haberme atacado, mosca de Fairy Tail. –Inflando su pecho, escupe una especie de saliva amarillenta el cual deshace parte del terreno- Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz.

 **Gray** : Entonces no me contendré contra ti. –Juntando sus manos, el movimiento era más rápido de lo habitual- 『Ice Maker: Disparo Abanico 』 -Un círculo mágico se formó enfrente de él con lo que múltiples cristales de hielo salieron disparados en dirección de su contrincante, pero este esquivo el ataque siendo este recibido por los clones-

 **Nalpudding** : Tu mismo truco. –Hinchando sus mejillas nuevamente, un látigo de agua lo golpea en un costado- Desgraciada mujer.

 **Juvia** : Juvia también está luchando. –Creando una extremidad de agua, lo levanta del suelo y lo estrella contra un edificio ganando otros 2 puntos-

-Entonces, empezó a nevar por todo el lugar-

 **Juvia** : ¿Gray-sama es responsable de la nieve?

 **Gray** : No soy yo…

* * *

 **[** Gradas de Time Patroller **]**

-Mientras el combate nevado era llevado, los puntos bajaban y subían mientras el enfrentamiento pasaba, todo era grabado y trasmitido al gremio y la ciudad-

 **Kixo** : Es realmente increíble poder ver todo esto, es una pena que haya perdido en «piedra, papel o tijera.

 **Mesh** : No te sientas mal, pronto tendrás tu oportunidad de brillar. –Con su sonrisa en rostro, miro de reojo las gradas de los demás gremios- Dime, Kixo-san, ¿qué puedes decirme de los gremios?

 **Kixo** : Bueno, aparte de lo que sabemos sobre ellos, hay varias firmas de Ki de gran poder latente, pero la magia en ellos la opaca. –Cruzándose de brazos, mira a su gremio amigo- Pero en especial a Fairy Tail y aquella fuerza mágica que esta frente a ellos.

 **Mesh** : Puede que nadie más pueda verla, pero no necesito tener una percepción mágica para poder verla. –Un pequeño brillo en sus ojos de cruz basto para que pudiera ver la imagen de la primera maestra- Es una chica realmente linda.

 **Kixo** : ¿Es una chica?

 **Mesh** : Tener ojos de elfo ayudan mucho para ver las auras mágicas de las personas, por eso pregunte por tu opinión sobre los demás. Muchos son buenos, pero otros son malignas y otras pocas están manchadas por sentimientos negativos.

 **Kixo** : ¿Necesitaremos a Shensy-san para encargarse de todos?

 **Mesh** : No lo creo, actualmente tiene un pequeño papel en esta competencia, no la saturare de más trabajo del necesario. –Con su rastreador en mano, lo coloca en su oreja y se dispone a hacer una llamada- Si no es mucha molestia, tengo una llamada que hacer.

 **Kixo** : Vaya con cuidado, yo cuidare aquí y si necesita de algo, no dude en avisarme. –Asintiendo, camina hasta a la salida y cambia la dirección donde un guardia particular la estaba esperando-

 **Mesh** : Tú debes de ser Arcadios-san, ¿no es así?

 **Arcadios** : Y usted es la maestra del gremio Time Patroller. –Asintiendo, saca el recolector de Ki que le había dado Fu- Fu dijo que usara esto para poder ayudarnos con el proyecto.

 **Mesh** : Sí, me contó sobre ello… entonces ya has de conocer lo que tienes que hacer.

 **Arcadios** : Lo sé, pero necesito de su ayuda para lograr el cometido más rápido. Y se debe a que ellos sobrepasan el poder que tenemos, y son muchos para usar el protocolo «Caparazón» en ellos.

 **Mesh** : Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero creo que esto pueda resultar un poco complicado para mí ya que mi gremio y sus magos más fuertes están participando, pero aún me quedan 2 observando desde el exterior.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Sus magos restantes son igual de poderosos?

 **Mesh** : Mi hijo lo es, pero desconozco del todo si ella puede asimilarse físicamente a ellos… tal vez pueda ayudarle ajustando un poco las cosas, pero tendré que romper ciertas reglas en el torneo.

 **Arcadios** : El rey aceptara cualquier rompimiento de reglas siempre y cuando no dañen los planes de Eclipse.

 **Mesh** : Entonces tenemos 3 días para lograr el cometido.

 **Arcadiso** : Pero Eclipse se activará en 5.

 **Mesh** : Esto es más de lo que sabes, mi querido capitán, mantente al tanto de mi puesto en las gradas y cuando sea la señal, actuaras. Me encargare de debilitar al resto de gremios para que sea más fácil actuar.

 **Arcadios** : Muchas gracias por su ayuda, maestra Mesh.

 **Mesh** : No hay de qué, sólo que hay un pequeño inconveniente el cual puede alterar un poco las circunstancias. Y se trata sobre mis magos.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Cuál sería ese inconveniente?

* * *

[Arena de Crocus]

-Parado en la cima de aquella torre, Rufus tenía una mirada de confianza al ver que todos los objetivos habían sido derrotados, todos menos uno en específico el cual no se había hecho presente-

 **Mosura** : Hiciste un trabajo excepcional al atacar a todos. –Volteándose, estaba ella parada en otra punta de otro edificio mientras seguía fumando- Tengo que admitirlo, eres una amenaza la cual no puede ser ignorada.

 **Rufus** : Lo mismo digo, no tengo ningún recuerdo tuyo en el combate.

 **Mosura** : Me mantuve oculta, tal como lo decía el desafío. –Mueve un poco su paraguas dejando caer la nieve que tenía- Aunque aún hace frío aquí arriba.

 **Rufus** : Es peculiar que no estés como ellos exhalando vapor, ¿podría decir que también eres una maga de hielo?

 **Mosura** : Para nada, simplemente soy inmune a muchas cosas, y en ellas están las temperaturas bajas. –Mira un reloj a la distancia- Pero hemos hablado demasiado, es momento de que retome mi lugar como ganadora.

 **Rufus** : En tan pocos segundos, dime, ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? –Aun con su sonrisa en rostro, dio un último respiro al cigarrillo alargado que tenía y lo dejo caer al suelo, cuando este llego, mostró un gran número de cableados traslucidos y realmente finos esparcidos por toda la arena (en especial a todos los jugadores)- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Mosura** : Nada en particular, sólo fue mi ceda la que esparcí por todo el lugar. –Levantando la palma de su mano, el brillo de los hilos era visible-

 **Rufus** : No puede verte de alguna forma, ¿usaste algún tipo de invisibilidad?

 **Mosura** : Nuevamente fallas, es sólo que tu especia es tan lenta ante un ser como yo. –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para derrotarla, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron- Hizo efecto más rápido de lo que planee.

 **Rufus** : ¿Qué…me… hiciste? –Sin poder moverse, todos los participantes estaban como él- No… puedo… moverme… -Levitando, se para en el mismo lugar que él-

 **Mosura** : No es magia si te lo preguntas, simplemente es mi toxina paralizante. Estuve liberándolo lentamente por toda la arena, esperando que ustedes pelearan entre si y su cuerpo la metaboliza mejor. Pero tú estabas en las alturas, así que tuve que llevar mi preciada toxina hasta ti. –Con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo toma con una de sus manos y lo levanta con suma facilidad- Es momento de que pierdan.

-Moviendo su mano, los hilos se tensaron y brillaron de un color amarillo intenso el cual termino con una pequeña, pero suficiente explosión que dio a todos los blancos de la arena-

 **Rufus** : Imposible… -Viendo las pantallas, todos los participantes resultaron atacados y estáticos en el suelo-

 **Mosura** : Es hora de que sea la nueva reina. –Con la punta de sus dedos, le da un golpe en la frente haciendo que pierda un punto y coronándose como ganadora ya que se había acabado el tiempo- El juego termino, espero que volvamos a pelear nuevamente. Soltándolo, cae por los edificios de una forma dura ya que aún no podía moverse de su lugar-

-Todos los espectadores estaban momentáneamente callados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Uno de los magos más fuertes del actual gremio más poderoso había sido derrotado con suma facilidad por aquella chica-

-Aunque siguieron callados, poco a poco se escucharon murmullos y luego gritos de emoción de aquellos ajenos que apoyaban a Sabertooth. El escenario cambió desapareciendo los edificios mágicos dejando a los participantes los cuales recobraban las fuerzas de sus cuerpos y se liberan de la ceda que aun los envolvía parcialmente-

 **…**

 **Chapiti** : Esto es realmente increíble, nunca había pasado antes, en especial de un reto del estilo de pelea, pero ahora parece fantasía. ¡Mosura, del gremio Time Patroller es la ganadora!

 **Yajimi** : Es en verdad impresionante. *Y lo es más que ni las cámaras pudieron grabarla…*

 **Jenny** : Parece ser que no es sólo una cara bonita, me agrada esa chica. –Sintiendo un deseo de enfrentarse contra ella, deseaba probar si sólo su extraña belleza también era parte de su oculto poder-

 **…**

 **Mosura** : Fue un espléndido combate, en verdad cumplieron mis expectativas. –Dando una leve reverencia de gracias, va en camino junto al resto de miembros de su equipo, pero es detenida-

 **Rufus** : No celebres antes de tiempo, podrá que ganaste este encuentro, pero ya no será las siguientes veces. –Con una mirada seria, la joven da una leve sonrisa la cual congela levemente al mago de recuerdos-

 **Mosura** : Espero con ansias que eso pase, seres inferiores como ustedes sólo podrán ser juguetes o bocadillos para mí (crujido). –El negro de sus ojos se opacó todavía más mientras aquel brillo amarillo se marcaba en la mente del mago- Nos vemos luego, querido.

 **Rufus** : *¿Qué eres…?* -Sin más, regresa a su puesto, donde claramente sería entrevistado por sus compañeros para luego ser castigado-

 **…**

 **Mosura** : Lo ven, elegancia, velocidad y sin comprometerme realmente. –Tomando su sombrilla, le da leves vueltas mientras unos miembros de su gremio trajeron sillas para que esperaran pacientemente su turno-

 **Shensy** : Un trabajo perfecto como siempre, Mosura-san.

 **Mimo** : Yo hubiera atormentado la mente de todos ellos de tal forma que se les hubiera ido las ganas de seguir peleando.

 **Gyra** : Si los hubieras asustado ya no podríamos pelear contra ellos y la misión habría sido un fracaso. –Recalcando lo obvio, la idea llego a su aparente cabeza hueca- ¿Recuerdas?

 **Mosura** : Descuida hermanito, pronto podrás roer un par de huesos.

 **Mimo** : Al menos no me le insinué a alguien. –Recibiendo un golpe por parte de ella, la mira molesto- Y el salvaje soy yo.

 **Mosura** : Podrá ser que lo bestial se contagie.

 **Ultear** : Intentemos controlarnos un poco, ya está por comenzar el siguiente enfrento que son peleas parejas. Debemos de escoger sabiamente quien será el siguiente luchador.

 **Shensy** : Buen punto, pero creo que esta vez será diferente. –Viendo la tabla de competidores, nuevamente estaban excluidos por ser el noveno lugar- Si las cosas siguen este paso, podremos escoger quien sigue.

 **Mimo** : Yo quiero luchar, no creo poder contenerme si sigo viendo peleas las cuales no estoy participando.

 **Gyra** : Tranquilo Mimo, veamos primero. –Con la secuencia, se estableció que las primeras peleadoras serían Lucy de Fairy Tail y Flare de Raven Tail- Veamos qué puede hacer en verdad una estudiante de Xeno-sama.

 **…**

 **Lucy** : Así que tu nombre es Flare… y eres maga de Raven Tail.

 **Flare** : ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso?

 **Lucy** : Para nada, simplemente quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas. –Despega el arnés que sostenía sus llaves celestiales- Yo estoy lista para pelear, ¿y tú?

 **Flare** : Del que seas amable no restara el daño que haga contigo.

 **Lucy** : Ya lo veremos.

 **…**

-Viendo el principio del combate, desde una de las puertas del castillo, Arcadios miraba el combate mágico de maga celestial, aquella chica que les era importante para los futuros planes-

Arcadios: Ya estoy en posición, esperare su señal para atacar. –Colocándose el rastreador en su oído, un mensaje del otro lado le explicaba que pronto llegaría a su lado alguien que podría ayudarlo-

-Asintiendo, guarda su rastreador no sin antes ver unos extraños signos los cuales estaban midiendo el poder de la maga celestial y la maga de cabello. Aunque no podía entender lo que estaba escrito, un instinto lo hizo creer que uno era abrumadoramente más gran de que el otro-

-Sin más, esperando a aquel sujeto que lo espera, estaba completamente solo en aquel lugar, pero unos pequeños pasos tomaron su atención cuando una figura encapuchada se acercaba-

 **Arcadios** : No puede ser…

 **Bizil** : Un gusto verlo nuevamente, Arcadios-san. –Vistiendo una túnica mezclada con su Gi rosado, sus largos mechones de cabello/tentáculos eran un poco más largos-

 **Arcadios** : Bizil-sama, ¿en verdad es usted?

 **Bizil** : Por favor llámame Bizil, no me siento realmente bien que me llamen con tan alto honorífico. –Acercándose, miro a la pelea que estaba llevándose a cabo- Una gran pelea, ¿no lo crees?

 **Arcadios** : Son jóvenes, pero puedo decir que la maga celestial es alguien que en verdad sabe pelear.

 **Bizil** : No lo dudes… es una pena que tan maravillosa chica tenga que pasar por esto, no me sino bien conmigo misma al hacer esto.

 **Arcadios** : Un momento, ¿será usted quien me ayude para poder arrebatarle su poder?

 **Bizil** : Así es, tengo varios trucos los cuales podrán ayudarte a conseguirlo, pero no tendrá que ser en la arena ya que ninguno de ellos sabe que estoy aquí. –Con una mueca de disgusto, da un suspiro- Pero es necesario… podrás acercarte a ella cuando esté lastimada y vulnerable.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Hablas de que estará en el hospital por la pelea que está perdiendo? –Aunque el combate estaba equilibrado, paso un momento donde Lucy empezó a ser golpeada-

 **Bizil** : No ella se está conteniendo, hablo de cuando sea lastimada de gravedad. –Apuntando un dedo a Flare, dibujó un sello el cual fue disparado y se fue adentrándose al cuerpo de ella- En verdad lo siento.

 **Arcadios** : ¿Qué hizo?

 **Bizil** : Le di más poder, un poder oscuro…

 **…**

-Con partes de sus brazos y piernas con quemaduras gracias al cabello de fuego de Flare, Lucy toco un poco el área afectada y aplicando un leve brillo en sus heridas, guarda su látigo y llaves celestiales las cuales también se vieron guardadas en un brillo amarillento tenue-

 **Lucy** : Si que eres más dura de lo que pensaba, así que tendré que subir el nivel del juego.

 **Flare** : Parece que escondías cosas, me equivoque al pensar que eras la más débil de tu equipo. –Moviendo sus extensiones de cabellera de una forma amenazante, daban la impresión de ser múltiples serpientes o tentáculos de un pulpo rojizo-

 **Lucy** : Eso no puedo negarlo del todo, cada uno tiene una ventaja y desventaja sobre el otro. –Dando unos leves brincos, gira su cuello calentando un poco para después mover sus brazos en círculos a los costados-

 **Flare** : ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

 **Lucy** : Nada fuera de lo normal, sólo estoy calentando antes de poder pelear. –Tronando sus nudillos, una sonrisa de haber terminado se forma en su rostro- Un gran amigo nos dijo que es bueno calentar antes de una buena pelea. –Tomando una pose de pelea, da una señal con su mano- Estoy lista, gracias por tu tiempo.

 **Flare** : Para nada, pensé que ibas a rogar por tu vida. –Torciendo un poco su cabeza, su cabello se extendió en dirección de la maga celestial quien simplemente esquivo el movimiento continuo de su cabellera que intentaba atraparla- Quédate quita.

 **Lucy** : No gracias. –Dando varios, esquivaba con gracia y agilidad cada intento de atrapada mientras daba círculos por la arena, todo mientras los espectadores veían animados la pelea- Dime, ¿qué se siente haber tomado un rehén para poder ganar?

 **Flare** : ¡Cállate, ustedes deberían de estar muertos en aquella isla! –Ya desesperada, un mayor número de mechones de su cabello salieron disparados- Incluyendo su fenómeno amigo. –Varias muecas de disgusto y sorpresa so formaron en aquellos que conocían ese nombre-

 **Lucy** : Hablas de mi preciado amigo Xeno. –Deteniéndose, toma con su mano desnuda una buena cantidad de cabello de Flare- Gracias a él estamos aquí, y también puedo hacer esto. –Apretando con fuerza, amarra fijamente el cabello de ella en su brazo-

 **Flare** : Su equivocación se pagará con tu brazo. –Dando un tirón, se detuvo- ¿Qué? –Intentando con más fuerza, seguía sin mover a la maga celestial quien estaba con su brazo en su cadera sin moverlo un poco- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Lucy** : Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mover a una simple chica. –Con un tono de burla, la mirada de Flare se volvió aún más oscura-

 **Flare** : ¡Tú…! –Enterrando su cabello, se levanta mientras intentaba jalar cada vez más a la maga quien seguía quieta- ¡¿Qué truco es esto?!

 **Lucy** : Nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente unas pesas de unas cuantas toneladas. –Moviendo su pierna para atrás, la clava en el suelo dejando una marca en la tierra- Es mi turno de divertirme.

-Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasara, Flare fue tirada junto a su cabello hacia Lucy quien levanto su puño y golpeo a la maga en pleno abdomen-

-Cayendo de rodillas y gran parte de su cabello se redujera, fue levantada y nuevamente fue lanzada y tirada repitiendo el proceso unas cuantas veces siendo el final otro golpe en plena boca del estómago-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué paso, acaso no dijiste algo de que yo soy la más débil? –Levantándola de su cabellera, la toma del rostro y la acerca al suyo- Fue realmente bajo que hicieras algo como intentar dañar a una pequeña niña, di que lo lamentas.

 **Flare** : Nunca… -Un pequeño ceño de desapruebo se formó en la maga celestial-

 **Lucy** : Entonces te haré gritarlo con el ultimo de tus alientos. –Soltándola, toma con su otra mano el resto del cabello de ella y lo arranca dejándole un mal corte de cabello, sin que pudiera decir nada, fue tomada del rostro y lanzada a un costado de la arena creando un ruido sordo por la fuerza usada-

-La multitud estaba entre asombrada e impactada porque no pensaban que aquella chica tuviera semejante poder, por lo que la idea de que tal vez ella era la más débil se descartó cuando dijo que sus compañeros eran más fuertes que ella-

-Levantándose con cuidado ya que estaba adolorida por el impacto, vio su preciado y rojo cabello maltratado y arrancado. Respirando cada vez más rápido, la ira dentro de ella exploto y con un grito de locura su cabello se prendió en fuego y se propago por todas partes en dirección de la maga quien seguía quieta-

-Formándose inmensas puntas de agujas, Lucy entrecruzo sus brazos mientras 2 esferas de Ki empezaban a formarse y aplanarse. Estando cada vez más cercas, un gran corte limpio corto el camino del ataque de Flare quien vio como 2 discos de luz se movían por toda la arena-

-Distraída, no vio a su contrincante quien disparada hacia ella con su puño cerrado el cual impacto de lleno en ella provocando que una bocanada pequeña de sangre saliera por su boca-

-Cayendo de espaldas, la recibe con una patada lanzándola al aire para acto seguido aparecer atrás de ella con sus brazos en forma de mazo golpeándola en la espalda lanzándola al suelo para repetir el proceso varias veces y terminar con un codazo el cual la vuelve a lanzar otra vez contra el muro-

 **…**

 **Mesh** : En verdad a aumentado su poder de pelea… -Mira al joven mago que estaba al lado suyo- Dime, Kixo-san, ¿si pelearas contra ella, crees poder ganar?

 **Kixo** : Bueno, creo tener la suficiente habilidad para poder ser un adversario, pero tengo que admitir que ellos cuentan con el entrenamiento de Xeno-sama, así que no puedo dar por sentado que puedo ganarles. –En otra parte de las gradas, los demás gremios participantes estaban entre sorprendidos y aterrados-

 **Makarov** : ¿Qué entrenamiento habrán tenido en el gremio de Mesh…? –Algo asustado, siguió viendo la golpiza que Lucy le daba a Flare-

 **Mavis** : ¿Acaso fueron a otro gremio para tener ese poder?

 **Makarov** : Sí, es un gremio que fue creado hace años por un amigo de Xeno. –Aquel nombre la hizo recordar aquella vez que lo estaba viendo en su isla y para su sorpresa que él la haya podido ver o por lo menos sentir y poder identificar varias cosas de ella- Pero no es sólo ella, también está Natsu, Gray y Erza. –Aunque era bueno que 4 miembros de su gremio tuvieran ese poder, eso garantizaba una posible victoria-

-En el gremio de Lamia Scale, el mago más poderoso estaba observando en silencio el enfrentamiento-

 **Jura** : *Ese tipo de pelea… dónde la había visto* -Sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, la oscuridad invadió su mente mientras 2 líneas rojas afiladas iluminaban el abismo el cual parecía haberse metido- Lo recuerdo…

 **Lyon** : ¿Qué dijiste Jura-sama?

-Mientras se quedó callado, en otra donde estaba Blue Pegasus, Ichiya estaba dando varios respiros a la arena, intentando percibir un olor peculiar que capto-

 **Ichiya** : Aun cuando no estés presente, tu olor está en quienes fueron tus amigos y alumnos, _men_ … –Reconociendo el olor, dio una leve aprobación- Y pensar que han pasado años y aun te llevan dentro de ellos.

-Por último, el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Sabertooth-

 **Sting** : Al parecer las hadas tienen a alguien fuerte entre sus filas.

 **Rogue** : ¿Sientes que podría contra nosotros?

 **Sting** : Para nada, estoy emocionado por luchar contra ellos, ya estaba aburrido de siempre ganar con facilidad. –Sin despegar la vista del combate, observa a los miembros del nuevo gremio- Aunque no hay que bajar la guardia con ellos.

 **Rogue** : Pensaba en algo similar, no pude ver a aquella chica pálida cuando derrotó a Rufus. Si los demás participantes tienen las mismas cualidades que ella, podría ser un problema para nosotros.

 **Sting:** Me encargaré de todos ellos después de haber peleado contra Natsu, llevo años añejando este momento y está tan cercas.

 **…**

 **Lucy:** ¿Aun no quieres decir nada? –Preguntando, la sumamente malherida Flare estaba temblando por el increíble dolor, la idea de que era extremadamente débil contra ella y el no poder articular alguna palabra- Ya veo… -Extendiendo su mano en dirección de ella, una esfera pequeña de Ki se formó lentamente en su mano hasta tener un brillo aun mayor- Tienes 3 para rendirte… -Espero su respuesta- 2… -Cargando aún más el ataque, el brillo empezó a tomar terreno-

-Cuando iba a lanzar la ráfaga de Ki, Flare dio un gran grito el cual desconcertó a Lucy quien vio cómo aquella chica empezó a contorsionarse, varias venas de su cuerpo empezaron a hincharse y un aura de poder se irradiaba de ella-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué pasa? –Dando un paso atrás, la maga de Raven Tail recobro la compostura. Con su cuerpo aun herido, vapor ardiente de color rojo se propagaba por las heridas de la maga-

 **Flare** : Me siento… diferente. –Apretando su puño, sintió el poder recorrer todo su sistema- Y me gusta.

 **Lucy** : No sabía que ocultabas un poder oculto.

 **Flare** : Ni yo. –Alzando su puño, una parte de su cabello rojo se transformó en uno masivo el cual fue envuelto en una capa oscura-

-Golpeando a la maga celestial quien se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de «X», la fuerza del golpe fue tal que logro lastimarla y lanzarla a una gran distancia. Aferrándose con sus pies en el suelo, nuevamente Flare atacó con un gran número de puños gigantescos a la maga quien cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera, pero está no pudo contra su adversaria-

Lucy: No sentía ese poder dentro de ti en la pelea. –Intentando esquivar, tenía cierta ventaja si se hablaba de agilidad- Pero ahora eres una verdadera amenaza si no te detengo ahora. –Esquivando el último ataque, cargo ella su puño derecho el cual dio en plena mejilla de ella- Lo siento si…

 **Flare** : ¿Sí qué? –Con una sonrisa sádica y arrogante, Lucy palideció al dar un paso atrás y ver que ella estaba como si nada- Mi turno. –Siendo ella quien atacaría, uno en la boca del estómago y otro en el mentón fueron recibidos por la maga celestial quien cayó de espaldas al suelo- Es momento de que escuche tu súplica como último aliento tuyo. –Tomándola del rostro, Lucy pudo observar algo que no estaba en ella, una gran marca en forma de M en su frente la cual tenía un brillo maligno-

-Tomándola con gran parte de su cabello, este se prendió en un fuego rojo oscuro el cual irradiaba más calor que el anterior. Siguiendo el proceso anterior, Lucy fue nuevamente golpeada con una mayor fuerza contra el suelo de la arena, provocando estruendo y el resquebrajamiento de esta-

 **Lucy** : *Ella no tenía esa marca y poder antes. Tal vez pudo habérsela puesto antes del combate o alguien podría estarla ayudando* -Sintiendo como su barrera se consumía lentamente, el tiempo se le acababa- *No puedo perder, pero tampoco quiero usar mi carta maestra…* -Poco a poco sentía el calor- *Tendré que descontrolarme un poco*

-Cuando estaba por intentar liberarse, todo movimiento o acción de Flare se detuvo en seco al igual que el flujo de su magia. Cayendo, Lucy se levanta para ver a su contrincante quien había pedido aquella marca y su cuerpo perdió aquella musculatura-

 **Lucy** : ¿Hola? –Cuando iba a tocarla, el cuerpo inerte de la maga de Raven Tail cayo para ya nunca levantarse- Oh no…

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19 Escrito

14/12/19 Actualizado

26


	35. Capítulo 36 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 36 (Segunda temporada) de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** La gloria de luchar **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Ahora si es un nuevo capítulo que no aparecía en la otra historia. Quiero decir que para ahorrarme la molestia de poner cosas que todos sabes, pues lo resumiré y pondré las cosas que cambiaron con respecto a mi historía.**

 **Si piensas que no les doy tanto protagonismo, bueno, es por un momento antes de que tomen las riendas.**

 **Por cierto, me equivoque con respecto el número de capítulos, falta uno, pero no es tan importante.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **Flare** : Me siento… diferente. –Apretando su puño, sintió el poder recorrer todo su sistema- Y me gusta.

 **Lucy** : No sabía que ocultabas un poder oculto.

 **Flare** : Ni yo. –Alzando su puño, una parte de su cabello rojo se trasformó en uno masivo el cual fue envuelto en una capa oscura-

-Golpeando a la maga celestial quien se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de «X», la fuerza del golpe fue tal que logro lastimarla y lanzarla a una gran distancia. Aferrándose con sus pies en el suelo, nuevamente Flare ataco con un gran número de puños gigantescos a la maga quien cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera, pero está no pudo contra su adversaria-

 **Lucy** : No sentía ese poder dentro de ti en la pelea. –Intentando esquivar, tenía cierta ventaja si se hablaba de agilidad- Pero ahora eres una verdadera amenaza si no te detengo ahora. –Esquivando el último ataque, cargo ella su puño derecho el cual dio en plena mejilla de ella- Lo siento si…

 **Flare** : ¿Si qué? –Con una sonrisa sádica y arrogante, Lucy palideció al dar un paso atrás y ver que ella estaba como si nada- Mi turno. –Siendo ella quien atacaría, uno en la boca del estómago y otro en el mentón fueron recibidos por la maga celestial quien cayó de espaldas al suelo- Es momento de que escuche tu suplica como último aliento tuyo. –Tomándola del rostro, Lucy pudo observar algo que no estaba en ella, una gran marca en forma de M en su frente la cual tenía un brillo maligno-

-Tomándola con gran parte de su cabello, este se prendió en un fuego rojo oscuro el cual irradiaba más calor que el anterior. Siguiendo el proceso anterior, Lucy fue nuevamente golpeada con una mayor fuerza contra el suelo de la arena, provocando estruendo y el resquebrajamiento de esta-

 **Lucy** : *Ella no tenía esa marca y poder antes. Tal vez pudo habérsela puesto antes del combate o alguien podría estarla ayudando* -Sintiendo como su barrera se consumía lentamente, el tiempo se le acababa- *No puedo perder, pero tampoco quiero usar mi carta maestra…* -Poco a poco sentía el calor- *Tendré que descontrolarme un poco*

-Cuando estaba por intentar liberarse, todo movimiento o acción de Flare se detuvo en seco al igual que el flujo de su magia. Cayendo, Lucy se levanta para ver a su contrincante quien había pedido aquella marca y su cuerpo perdió aquella musculatura-

 **Lucy** : ¿Hola? –Cuando iba a tocarla, el cuerpo inerte de la maga de Raven Tail cayó para ya nunca levantarse- Oh no…

Continuamos…

* * *

 **Yajimi** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

 **Chapati** : Al parecer la competidora Flare ha quedado fuera del combate… -Un poco dudoso sobre lo que veía, la regla que tenían sobre la defunción de un mago en el torneo nunca se había hecho presente, aun cuando no se iba a realizar ninguna queja al reino o gremio rival-

 **Jenny** : ¿Le habrá hecho algo la maga de Fairy Tail A? –Los murmullos de la audiencia miraban con ciertos sentimientos distintos a Lucy, unos con odio, otros con asombro y el resto observaba a la maga tirada en el suelo con intriga- ¿Qué se debe de hacer en estos casos?

 **Chapati** : Según las reglas, estaba visto que cualquier situación de este parecido debe de ser arreglado con otro mago perteneciente del gremio y viendo que no sabemos si en verdad está viva o no, Fairy Tail A recibirá la mitad de sus puntos.

-Un grupo de personas entra y se lleva a la maga en una camilla dejando sola a Lucy quien estaba un poco confundida, pero se designó a ir con su gremio-

 **Wendy** : Lucy-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Lucy** : Sí, aunque confundida.

 **Gray** : Parece que se te paso la mano un poco con ella, pero era obvio después de intentar atacar a Asuka.

 **Natsu** : Qué bien que me di cuenta de eso, de lo contrario, yo mismo hubiera acabado con todo Raven Tail.

 **Erza** : Aunque ganamos, siento que algo no estaba del todo bien en ella. –Toma la atención de todos- Ella cambio radicalmente…

 **Lucy** : Cuando luche contra ella, use magia al principio, pero creo que lo deje de lado un poco y me concentré en técnicas de Ki. Cuando sucedió lo de la extorsión y su falla, ella estaba completamente indefensa.

 **Gray** : Pero no después de ese grito, creo que todos sentimos un incremento en su nivel de pelea.

 **Natsu** : Pero ella no es una artista marcial.

 **Erza** : No, pero algo la convirtió en ello y probablemente no pudo soportarlo. –Mirando al castillo, el cual se veía, entrecerró sus ojos clavando su mirada en algo-

 **Arcadios** : Al parecer la situación se nos salió un poco de las manos.

 **Bizil** : No pensé que tanto poder pudieran sobrecargar el cuerpo de los humanos de este mundo, tal vez sea que no contaba con mucha capacidad de Ki…

 **Arcadios** : Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste?

 **Bizil** : Use la marca Majin. –Con un tono de disgusto, el rostro del capitán guerrero estaba en interrogación- Me disculpo, es una marca que se implanta en seres de corazón malvados otorgándoles una inmensa fuerza y poniéndolos bajo mi poder.

 **Arcadios** : Eso suena tan perverso.

 **Bizil** : Lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo en utilizarla, pero si es por el bien común de lograr la meta lo haré… Por cierto, Arcadios-san, ¿tiene alguna idea de qué podemos hacer?

 **Arcadios** : Aprovecharemos la situación y cuando sea de noche, haremos el movimiento.

 **Bizil** : Me siento un poco mal por ellos… cuánto me gustaría pedirles su ayuda.

 **Arcadios** : Aunque es una opción no podemos arriesgarnos a poner en riesgo todo lo que llevamos. Vamos, Bizil-san, debemos de seguir con el plan. –Asintiendo, se pierden en los pasillos-

-Tras unas cuantas peleas, era el turno de que 2 jugadores poderoso hicieran enfrentamiento-

 **Chapati** : ¡El siguiente combate será entre los magos de Fairy Tail B y Lamia Scale! ¡Mystogan y Jura Neekis! –Los nombrados caminan al centro de la arena- ¡Estoy tan emocionado, aun cuando es la pelea final del día!

 **Yajimi** : Un encuentro aun mayor por el hecho de que Jura es un mago santo y Mystogan un mago de un poder misterioso.

 **…**

 **Jura** : Dime, ¿Puedo decirte Mystogan o tal vez…? –Antes de que siguiera, levanta su mano- Ya veo, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas.

 **Mystogan** : Te pediré que no digas eso, evitemos el disturbio.

 **Jura** : Sabes que como mago santo no puedo dejar de lado a un criminal el cual hemos estado buscado, pero tu gremio tiene mucha influencia con el reino.

 **Mystogan** : Me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar, aun cuando les dije que la condena era mi castigo.

 **Jura** : Conoces tu condena y por eso te digo esto, tu secreto está guardado, pero espero un buen combate de tu parte. –Sonriendo, levanta sus manos con señal de pelea- Adelante, Mystogan.

 **Mystogan** : Se hará. –Dando un gran salto, los báculos que tenía en su espalda fueron lanzados como flechas en dirección del mago de tierra-

 **Jura** : Moviendo su mano, múltiples pilares de gran tamaño de roca salieron del suelo de la arena provocando que los bastones chocaran, aun continuando con el ataque, continuó con la secuencia mientras Jellal esquivaba con suma agilidad los ataques.

-Aterrizando en uno, múltiples círculos mágicos se crearon por debajo del mago de LS-

 **Mystogan** :『 _Círculos Mágicos de 5 Niveles: Canción Sagrada_ 』 -Con un intenso brillo morado, estos se iluminar con tal potencia que un poderoso haz de luz explotó en forma de pilar donde estaba parado Jura-

-Aunque la potencia era inmensa, del humo se disipó y reveló que él estaba bien, es más, un inmenso puño parecido a una serpiente estaba acelerando en dirección a Jellal quien nuevamente uso su magia para reflejar el ataque-

-Sin titubear, Jura recibió su ataque el cual destruyó con su puño desnudo tomando la atención de todos-

 **Jura** : Han sido 7 largos años de entrenamiento riguroso el cual tuve que pasar para poder ser llamado fuerte.

 **Mystogan** : En verdad no por nada llevas el título de mago santo, pero te pregunto, ¿qué te motivó tener más poder?

 **Jura** : Como dije, antes de mis 7 años de entrenamiento perecí en manos de un ser de sumo poder, mis técnicas más poderosas no sirvieron, ni acompañado de maestros poderosos.

 **Mystogan** : Hablas de Xeno.

 **Jura** : Ese nombre es el motivo de mi poder, si vuelvo a pelear contra él, por lo menos no seré el mismo blanco fácil de antes.

 **Mystogan:** Entonces te faltan muchos años para por lo menos ser reconocido como un enemigo.

 **Jura** : ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

 **Mystogan** : Sólo lo sé. –Alzando su mano, nuevamente los círculos mágicos se formaron- 『 _7 Estrellas: Grand Chariot_ 』 -Una gran cantidad de estrellas diminutas salieron disparadas del mago quien se quedó inmóvil-

-La arremetida de ataques mágicos azotaron al mago y sacudieron levemente la arena mientras se alzaba una nube de polvo que los envolvió a todos. Cuando esta se disipó, estaba Jura con algunos rasguños, pero bien-

 **Mystogan** : ¿Qué…? –Dejando una apertura, Jura se abalanzó al mago propinando un gancho en pleno estómago y terminar con un vasto puño que lo lanzó lejos-

 **Jura** : No sólo entrené mi magia, entrene mi cuerpo y mente. –Juntando sus manos, realizó varios movimientos- 『 _Magia Santa: Prisión Supremo de Roca_ 』 -Con el movimiento continuo de roca, estas envolvían y comprimían cada vez más materia concentrándose todo en el centro-

 **Mystogan** : ¡¿Qué es esta magia?! –Aunque intentaba salir, era jalado e inmovilizado-

 **Jura** : Una específica para retener a Xeno. –Cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos como si estuviera por orar, su cuerpo brillo de un color amarillo que rodeo su cuerpo mientras leves rocas levitaron- 『 _Rugido del Monte Fuji_ 』 -Envolviendo la prisión de roca, un mayor pilar de luz azulada explotó iluminando el lugar para terminar con un enorme cráter-

-En silencio, buscó aluna señal de su contrincante, pero por alguna razón sus piernas desistieron y cayo de rodillas-

 **Jura** : ¿Qué pasa? –Intentando levantarse, sus extremidades no respondían- ¡No puedo mover las piernas! –Volteando a los lados, por fin encontró a Jellal quien estaba levitando mientras su mano estaba envuelta en un aura azul opaco- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 **Mystogan** : Eres un oponente que puede ganarme si bajó la guardia, pero eres vencible…

 **Jura** : ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

 **Mystogan** : Simple, estos reteniendo tu flujo mágico… -Ahora, sus brazos se debilitaron y sus piernas volvieron a sus sentidos- Aun no la domino tan bien, pero puedo detener cierto porcentaje del cuerpo.

 **Jura** : ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

 **Mystogan** : La magia primordial… -Ahora, varias ataduras en forma de cadenas de luz lo ataron al suelo- 『 _Magia Primordial: Cadenas del Paraíso_ 』 -Los espectadores veían con sorpresa aquel hechizo que retenía al poderoso mago- Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, estarás drenando tu magia con cada esfuerzo.

 **Jura** : ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

 **Mystogan** : Mi maestra, pero esto me enseño un amigo de Xeno. –Alzando sus brazos, las palmas estaban en lados opuesto con lo que las bajo lentamente y las puso enfrente suyo-

 **…**

 **Shensy** : No hará lo que creo que hará.

 **Ultear** : ¡Lo hará!

 **Gyra** : Bueno, al menos ganaran.

 **Ultear** : ¡No podemos dejar que haga eso!

 **Mosura** : ¿Por qué no, Ultear-san? (crujido)

 **Ultear** : Si lo hace, revelara una posible conexión con Xeno. –Tocando un buen punto, vieron a su amigo seguir con el ataque- Debemos detenerlo.

 **Mimo** : ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

 **Ultear** : Necesitamos a la maestra.

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¿Dónde he visto eso antes? –Intentando recordar aquel parecido, el resto de sus amigos ya lo sabían-

 **Gray** : ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? -Niega- En verdad no tienes más que fuego en tu cabeza

 **Lucy** : Natsu, ¿recuerdas cuando luchamos contra Nirvana? -Asiente- Entonces recordarás a Xeno cuando detuvo su ataque.

 **Natsu** : Sí, lo hizo con una mano.

 **Erza** : Jellal está realizando el mismo ataque que hizo Xeno para destruirlo.

…

-Aun sin mucho resultado, poco a poco la energía empezó a acumularse en sus palmas creando una esfera traslucida de luz. Confundido, un recuerdo recorrió su espalda al sentir el mismo peligro-

 **Mystogan** : 『Ka… 』 -Ahora, la tierra se sacudió cuando la energía empezó a ganar terreno y el brillo azul ilumino el lugar- 『Me… 』 -Mientras más poder cargaba, el suelo en sus pies se sacudía con fuerza y una alarma sonó en el estadio- 『Ha 』 -El público estaba asombrado siendo que ignoraban la sonora alarma- 『Me 』 -Casi llegando al final, Jura sintió que aquel sentimiento de cuando recibió el ataque del demonio del frío volvería, pero no esta vez-

-Tanto las cadenas y el ataque desaparecieron en motas de luz revelando que Mystogan estaba en el suelo inconsciente-

 **Jura** : ¿Eh…? –Sin saber qué paso, el resto de personas también estaban igual-

 **…**

 **Chapati** : Al parecer no sabemos lo que paso, pero al ver que Jura es el único en pie, él gana automáticamente el encuentro… Eso han sido los retos del día de hoy, nos vemos mañana para la continuación…

-Retirándose del coliseo, Jellal fue arrastrado a su equipo el cual intentaban despertarlo-

 **Gajeel** : Vamos, levanta tu trasero del suelo. –Sacudiéndolo, seguía sin recibir respuestas-

 **Mirajane** : ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Lanzando la pregunta al aire, fue contestada-

 **Mesh** : Bloquee sus reservas de magia para que no lanzara ese ataque. –Viendo a la maestra elfo, estaba acompañada de Shensy quien se mantenía a su lado- Lamento si eso les provoco su derrota, prometo de lo compensare.

 **Laxus** : ¿Cómo bloqueo su magia desde las gradas?

 **Mesh** : Simple, cuando conoces la magia primordial o la magia 0, puedes manipularla de muchas formas. Además, ya conozco el flujo sistémico de la magia de Jellal-san.

 **Cana** : ¿Cuándo volverá a estar bien?

 **Mesh** : Cuando haya almacenado la magia suficiente para poder estar consiente, el necesita de mucha.

 **Laxus** : Ya veo…

 **Mesh** : En fin, tengo que irme a realizar funciones de maestro en mi gremio, fue una agradable experiencia ver a su gremio luchar. –Alejándose, Shensy apunta un dedo a Jella y dispara un orbe de Ki amarillo el cual entra en él y lo hace despertar poco a poco-

 **Shensy** : Controla tus movimientos, Jellal. –Alejándose, dejó al equipo B un poco dudosos-

-Aunque el primer día dejo a Fairy Tail como los últimos, eso no fue suficiente para bajar sus esperanzas y ánimos de seguir. Cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron y siguieron adelante, demostrando en alto lo que era su gremio-

-Con respecto al resto, unos estaban aliviados de que por fin volvieran de su ausencia de 7 años, pero otros estaban un poco intrigados por el potencial del nuevo gremio y aún más por las desconocidas y poderosas magias que portaban sus magos-

-Pero la sorpresa fue que no les causó miedo, al contrario, fue más una llama que volvió a nacer después de haber estado apagada por años-

-Empezando el día y con ella la segunda etapa del torneo, el siguiente reto estaba por comenzar cuando todos los gremios participantes tomaron sus respectivos lugares-

 **…**

 **Gyra** _ Sabes, creo que la indicada para esta competencia serías tú, Shen. –Dándole un leve codazo, la peli plateada seguía con su mirada apática-

 **Shensy** : A menos que quieras que perdamos, no lo voy a hacer.

 **Mosura** : Tiene que entrar uno de nosotros, tal vez podamos usar tu agilidad hermano.

 **Mimo** : Neh… prefiero reservarme para las peleas. Que mejor vaya Ultear.

 **Ultear** : ¿Yo?

 **Mosura** : Creo que no está mal tu elección después de todo (Crujido).

 **Ultear** : ¿Eh…?

 **Shensy** : Entonces entraras tú, Ur. –Empujándola un poco, ella se les queda bien a sus amigos-

 **Ultear** : Pero, ¿por qué yo? Si no soy la más rápida hablando en carreras.

 **Gyra** : Pero tú dominio te da la ventaja sin que tengas que recurrir a técnicas de Ki.

 **Ultear** : Supongo…

-Siguiendo al resto de participantes, el viaje de ida fue corto cuando al fin llegaron al comienzo del carruaje tren donde estaban en una línea de salida y todos estaban esperando instrucciones-

 **Chapati** : El evento «Carruaje» está por comenzar, los participantes tendrán que correr por los carros hasta llegar al final de la línea, si se cae quedan descalificados. –Con una bandera en mano, la baja de golpe- ¡Comience!

-Sonando la campana, todos salieron corriendo, pero no era el caso de 4 personas quienes se quedaron atrás, siendo una quien observo a 3 magos que compartían cierta magia-

 **Natsu** : Esto es un infierno… -Intentando retener sus nauseas, daba pequeños pasos-

 **Gajeel** : Maldición, pensé que sólo sería Salamander… -Sudando mucho, seguía el mismo paso que su rival-

 **Sting** : *No pensé que mi debilidad fuera tan repentina* -Viendo a sus oponentes, se fijó en aquella figura encapuchada- *¿Por qué no hace nada? *

 **Gajeel** : ¡Oye! ¿Acaso te divierte vernos así?

 **Ultear** : Un poco, pero no es ese el caso. –Dando unos pasos, seguía el ritmo de Natsu- Recuerda, Natsu, eres más fuerte. –Con eso último, ella desapareció del lugar sin realizar algún movimiento-

 **Natsu** : ¿A dónde se fue? –Con la duda en mente, escucho desde las bocinas al comentarista dar al primer concursante en llegar-

 **…**

 **Chapati** : ¡En primer lugar, era de Time Patroller! –Ya en la meta, había aparecido en menos de un segundo sin mostrar algún esfuerzo o característica de cansancio- ¡Eso fue impresionante, al parecer este nuevo gremio nos llenara de sorpresas con cada evento!

-El público empezó a aplaudir por la hazaña de uno de sus misteriosos magos, ganándose poco a poco la admiración del público-

 **Yajimi** : Impresionante, ni las cámaras han podido captarla al igual que con la concursante Mosura.

 **Chapati** : Sea lo que sea, ¡es realmente asombroso! –Los demás participantes siguieron sus caminos aplicando su magia y tomando sus lugares respectivos dejando a los _Dragons Slayers_ hasta atrás-

-Caminando junto al resto de sus compañeros, las miradas de los maestros y participantes observaban al grupo de magos del gremio nunca antes visto. Viendo que contaban con un increíble sigilo, capacidad de combate e inteligencia, ya fueron tomados como una verdadera amenaza-

-En especial el gremio invicto quien se les había integrado una nueva participante que miraba con cierta malicia e interés a los miembros de Time Patroller los cuales estaba estudiándolos siendo que su alto ego menospreciaba a todos-

 **…**

-El resto de combates siguió hasta que llegó el momento de que Fairy Tail intentara brillar nuevamente-

 **Chapiti** : ¡En el siguiente enfrentamiento, será entre los magos de Fairy Tail y de

Quatro Cerberus! ¡Elfman y Bacchus! –Los 2 nombrados caminan al centro de la arena, siendo Elfman quien mantenía una cara sería y Bacchus quien se recostó en el suelo-

 **Bacchus** : Elfman… en verdad eres alguien grande. –Con sus mejillas enrojecidas por su actual estado de ebriedad, movía una pequeña cantimplora en forma de pera- Dime, ¿te gustan los tratos?

 **Elfman** : Qué tanto dices

 **Bacchus** : Si gano, me dejaras una noche completa con tus hermosas hermanas. –Con un tono pícaro, el semblante de Elfman se enserio-

 **Elfman** : ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría algo así? Eso no es de hombres.

 **Mimo** : Sí apostamos algo, yo entro. –Tomando la atención de ambos, todo el público observó al nuevo participante de aquel gremio desconocido. Aunque estaban por alegar algo ya que era un combate entre 2 personas, levanto sus manos- Tomen en cuenta el error que tuvieron al no contarnos, además, no podía dejar pasar este enfrentamiento.

-Sin mucho que pudieran decir, el combate se tornó aún más interesante-

 **Bacchus** : ¿Qué pides a cambio?

 **Mimo** : Dejare que escojan ustedes, es bueno que luchan anhelando algo, así no se contendrán. –Sonriendo, mostró su colmilluda dentadura- ¡Vamos, que ya estoy empezando a aburrirme!

 **Bacchus** : Entonces, cuando te gane, aquellas 2 preciosas tendrán que pasar la noche conmigo de igual manera que las hermanas de Elfman.

 **Mimo** : ¿Sólo eso? –Un poco saca de onda, su pedido ya era algo grande- Sí sólo piensas en tus deseos carnales, está bien. –Mira al gigante musculoso- ¿Y tú qué deseas?

 **Elfman** : Un verdadero hombre no necesita poner una apuesta para mostrar su fuerza. –Sonriendo por su comentario, ya tenía un punto a su favor- Pero si insistes, luego se me ocurrirá algo.

 **Mimo** : Espero y escojas antes de que termine… Veamos, ¿qué pediré yo? –Jugando un poco, mueve su collar de colmillo y apunta su dedo al mago ebrio- Quiero uno de tus dientes, para ser preciso, un colmillo.

 **Bacchus** : ¿Qué?

 **Mimo** : Lo oíste, quiero uno de tus dientes para mi colección. –Mostrando los diferentes colmillos que tenía amarrado, era un gran número de vestías y contrincantes los cuales habían perdido ante él- Elfman, luego pensaré algo para ti.

 **Elfman** : Si ya acabamos las pláticas, es momento de luchar. –Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Braccus golpeo a ambos con las palmas de sus manos a tal velocidad que ambos fueron lanzados a la distancia-

 **Bacchus** : Parece ser que no pueden conmigo. –Aunque Elfman cambiaba de forma siendo la de un jaguar o con su brazo trasformado, recibía los golpes mientras no daba ninguno- ¿Qué paso, chico dental? ¿Acaso mordiste más de lo que podías?

-Golpeando a Mimo, el cual no se defendía, su cuerpo fue envuelto poco a poco en heridas. Teniendo toda la ventaja, el combate estaba desconcertando a muchos quienes tenían altas expectativas en el mago de Time Patroller-

-Dando un giro, un golpe de gracia impacta en pleno pecho de Mimo quien simplemente se dejó llevar y fue enterrado en el suelo dejando una vasta zanja-

 **Elfman** : Al parecer sólo somos nosotros 2… -Con dificultad para hablar, el mago Taker Over estaba igual o peor herido que Mimo quien se quedó en el suelo-

 **Bacchus** : Mejo ríndete y evita hacer el ridículo.

 **Elfman** : Vamos, da lo mejor que tengas. –Incitando con las manos, el mago de palmadas de aun largo trago a su bebida embriagante el cual vitalizo y aumento su poder mágico a un nivel mayor-

 **Bacchus** : Tú lo pediste. –Sus manos brillaron de un color blanco antes de entrar en carrera y dar una serie de golpes los cuales dieron en Elfman quien se veía que estaba cubierto- Parece que la victoria es mi… ¿Qué?

-Parte de la armadura de sus brazos estaba rota y cayéndose en pedazos mostrando sus manos lastimadas-

 **Elfman** : 『 _Taker Over: Lizardman_ 』 -Su cuerpo estaba trasformado en una especie de hombre lagarto, con su larga cabellera blanca en puntas hacía juego con las placas de escamas y pues que recubrían su piel-

 **Bacchus** : Al parecer tenías trucos bajo tu manga. –Sonriendo por el reto, continúo atacando al hombre lagarto por unos segundos hasta que ambos se detuvieron cuando algo llamo la atención de los 2- ¿Qué?

 **Mimo** : Si que golpeas fuerte. –Caminando tranquilamente, su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones que cuando fue golpeado y lanzado al suelo- Aunque tu fuerza no se compara a mis amigos.

 **Elfman** : ¿Cómo estás bien…? ¿Acaso te curaste con Ki? –Aunque el termino de Ki era nuevo para Bacchus, Elfman ya tenía experiencia con ello-

 **Mimo** : Para nada, yo no soy un artista marcial de Ki, pero eso no implica que no pueda usarlo. –Aquellos ojos brillaron de un amarillo intenso, provocando que ambos retrocedieran al sentir una sensación asesina- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retroceden?

 **Bacchus** : ¿Qué eres?

 **Mimo** : No me gusta explicar, soy más de atacar. –Levantando su brazo, las marcas empezaron a brillar de un color rojizo y emitir vapor- Pero se los responderé mientras luchamos. –Lanzándose a ambos, la patada que recibieron era claramente más fuerte de lo que esperaban-

 **Elfman** : No puedo creer que estés bien después de recibir esos golpes. –Cambiando a su forma de Jaguar, esquivaba a duras penas los golpes que rosaban su pelaje-

 **Mimo** : Simple, me vuelvo más fuerte mientras más daño recibo. –Sonriendo, toma de los pies a ambos para empezar a girar y lanzarlos en lados opuestos- Además, siempre estudio a mi presa cuando cree tener la ventaja.

 **Bacchus** : Me engañaste y te aprovechaste de mis ataques. –Asintiendo, sus palmas brillan nuevamente y se lanza al mago cazador el cual levanto su brazo recibiendo el golpe, pero el daño fue al revés- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

-Con sus manos totalmente inmóviles, alzo su mirada para ver que el brazo de aquel chico estaba recubierto de un blindaje metálico-

 **Elfman** : Acaso tú…

 **Mimo** : 『 _Taker Over: Brazo de Wyvern salvaje_ 』 -Revelando su magia, su brazo volvió a su forma normal- Pero eso no es todo. –Lo toma del cuello y lo levanta mientras se retarse- Yo poseo una magia mejorada a la Taker Over… -Dirige su mirada a Elfman quien vio como sus ojos se dilataron para empezar a brillar y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar-

-Soltando a Bacchus, el tamaño de Mimo empezó a aumentar y modificarse hasta tener una forma canina. Con una larga y gruesa cola que terminaba en púas blancas, unas fauces repletas de tienes afilados, patas musculosas que contaban con varios juegos de garras, todo ese nuevo cuerpo estaba revestido de escamas rojo carmesí que irradiaban calor del pecho-

-Todos los presentes vieron como aquel mago se cambió a aquella criatura la cual daba a gritos que era en verdad peligrosas, siendo que una gran parte del público se sentía insegura al estar encerrados en el estadio junto a aquel monstruo-

 **Elfman** : ¿Qué es eso?

 **Mimo** : 『 _Predator Soul: Lobo Carmesí_ 』 -Con su bestial cuerpo, daba vueltas alrededor de los 2 magos quienes se juntaron mientras observaban al descomunal depredador emitir vapor por sus fauces- Empecemos el juego.

-Dando un salto con sus poderosas patas traseras, ambos esquivaron al canino el cual revelo ser demasiado rápido para ambos-

 **Elfman** : Tenemos que hacer algo. –Esquivando los zarpazos, Bacchus estaba igual que él-

 **Bacchus** : Es un perro grande, pero yo soy un cerberus. –Con sus palmas brillando, salto el brazo punzante de Mimo para aterrizar encima de él y empezar a golpearlo en la nuca repentina veces mientras se aferraba-

-Antes de que pudiera ser tirado, Elfman tacleo a la bestial aprovechando su cuerpo y fuerza provocando que cayera-

 **Bacchus** : Nada mal, tal vez podemos usar eso a nuestro favor. –Incorporándose, nuevamente se lanza a Mimo, pero una leve sonrisa fue vista por Elfman-

 **Elfman** : ¡Cuidado! –Pero ya era tarde. Inflando su pecho, da un aullido ensordecedor que desequilibró al mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual fue golpeado en pleno pecho por las garras de lobo lanzándolo en dirección a Elfman- Te tengo.

 **Bacchus** : Parece ser que también rasgu… -Sin poder continuar, las marcas de las garras de Mimo empezaron a brillar de un color rojo mientras provocaba una vasta sudoración por parte del mago- ¿Qué… qué me pasa?

 **Mimo** : Sangrado, una de mis plagas para derrotar presas y seguirles el rastro antes de que mueran por un shock hipovolémico. –Nuevamente lanzándose contra ellos, Elfman cubre al mago mientras cambia de forma-

 **Elfman** : 『 _Taker Over: Lizardman_ 』 -Siendo su espalda la que soporto el rasguño, el sangrado no pudo hacer efecto por las escamas- Ya no puedes dañarme por lo mismo. –Apretando el hocico del lobo rojo, este se retorcía de un lado a otro, pero la fuerza de reptil de Elfman parecía someterlo-

-Aunque duro unos segundos con el agarre, nuevamente los ojos de Mimo brillaron con lo que su cuerpo volvió a cambiar-

-Tomando una forma más larga y grande, de sus costados crecieron 3 lados de gruesas patas de crustáceos las cuales contaban con pinchos que apuntaban para arriba, sus brazos delanteros cambiaron por 4 pares de tenazas de gran tamaño las cuales las 2 externas eran más grandes con protuberancias en forma de pinchos y las 2 eran un poco más pequeñas y más estéticas en forma de guante. En general, su cuerpo parecía una mezcla de un cangrejo araña y cangrejo mantis de gran tamaño (casi triplicando la de la otra forma) de un color negro con tonos morados metálicos-

 **Mimo** : 『 _Predator Soul: Karkino Boxer_ 』 -Siendo que ahora no lo tenía sostenido, toma con su tenaza a Elfman y con la otra a Bacchus los cuales no podían liberarse- Si tu presa tiene una gran armadura, usa ataques perforadores. –Sin saber exactamente lo que decía, una de las 2 pinzas menores golpeó a Elfman en pleno pecho al ser soltado-

-Todos los espectadores escucharon un estruendo parecido a un disparo seguido de muchas cosas destruyéndose. Cayendo al suelo, la parte de su abdomen estaba completamente destruida-

-Aunque miraba al mago de Fairy Tail, Bacchus estaba golpeando la pinza con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban-

 **Bacchus** : ¡Aun no has ganado!

 **Mimo** : No soy fanático de ver a mi presa sufrir, ningún cazador debe de hacer eso… Pero tus deseos de pelear sólo incrementan el mío. –Alzando su tenaza, da un fuerte golpe contra el suelo dejando inconsciente al mago- Uno menos. –Lanza el cuerpo a las gradas- Falta uno más.

 **…**

 **Laxus** : Mirajane, ¿sabías de esa magia? –Sin despegar la vista del combate, ya tenía muy encima el nivel de peligro que era ese mago cambia formas-

 **Mirajane** : No, aunque parece ser una variante del Taker Over, pero diferente…

 **Jellal** : Eso se debe a que es una magia antigua modificada. –Todos lo miran-

 **Gajeel**. Escupe lo que sabes.

 **Jellal** : Mimo es portador de varias magias las cuales al combinarse crean el _Soul Predator_ …

 **Juvia** : ¿Varias magias? ¿Cuáles magias?

 **Jellal** : _Taker Over,_ magia evolutiva y de transformación. Esas 3 combinadas crean el _Soul Predator_ , una magia que lo convertirá en el depredador especifico del contrincante que tiene enfrente.

 **Mirajane** : Disculpa, pero, ¿Qué es esa magia de evolución?

 **Jellal** : Una magia perdida la cual actúa en el individuo modificándolo de tal forma que se adapta al escenario o pelea que esté viviendo. Gracias a ella puede volverse resistente y hasta cierto punto inmune a la adversidad por un periodo de tiempo. No por nada él y su hermana son los primeros que luchan cuando no conocemos al adversario.

 **Gajeel** : Debiste haberlo dicho antes de que intentáramos pelear contra ellos.

 **Laxus** : ¿Tienen alguna debilidad?

 **Gajeel** : Unas, siendo el cambiar las técnicas de pelea, ser algo que nunca se haya enfrentado o por su confianza. Pero eso es poco probable que pase.

 **Cana** : Suenas muy confiado.

 **Jellal** : Ya me he enfrentado a él antes y fue una ardua pelea que pude ganar gracias a su inexperiencia con su magia y gracias a que poseo varias magias.

 **…**

-Continuando con la pelea, el cuerpo de reptil de Elfman estaba con una gran cantidad de sus escamas. Sin mucha energía, volvió a su forma normal mientras estaba de rodillas y respirando con una gran dificultad-

 **Mimo** : El resultado está decidido, en verdad eres una gran presa, aunque no la mejor. –Volviendo a su forma humana, estaba enfrente de Elfman- Si preguntas sobre lo que pediré cuando pierdas… bueno, creo que un diente no estaría mal, pero me basta por el hecho de divertirme un rato.

 **Elfman** : No… no he dicho… qué cosa tendré si gano…

 **Mimo** : Oh… parece que aun puedes hablar, bien, te escucho.

 **Elfman** : SI gano… me enseñaras tus trasformaciones para que pueda usarlas.

 **Mimo** : ¿Y si pierdes?

 **Elfman** : Eso no pasará, pero si pierdo, te daré mi diente de mi transformación más poderosa. –Eso llamo su atención-

 **Mimo** : Oh, ¿y esa cuál es?

 **Elfman** : ¡Está! –Dando un poderoso brilla, Mimo fue lanzado mientras el cuerpo de Elfman fue envuelto en magia. Aumentando su tamaño, su cuerpo se volvió voluminoso, cuernos crecieron en su cabeza llena de colmillos, tomando la apariencia de un monstruo, su cuerpo fue envuelto en energía amarilla- 『 _Beast Soul: Cuerpo Completo Take Over_ 』

 **Mimo** : ¡De eso hablaba! –Siendo golpeado por el puño de Elfman, este era aún más fuerte de lo que esperaba, siendo que recibió más daño del que pudo soportar- Sí que eres alguien fuerte.

 **Elfman** : Soy fuerte gracias a la promesa que me hizo un viejo amigo. –Con su basta velocidad, golpeo repetidas veces a Mimo quien ya estaba cubriéndose de los ataques- ¿No piensas pelear?

 **Mimo** : Quería saborear el momento, pero también pensaba en cual criatura serviría. –Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente- Para vencer a un demonio, ocupas un ser más poderoso. –Envolviendo su cuerpo en humo, una explosión sacudió la arena cuando algo salió disparado al cielo, -

-Todos los espectadores tenían su mirada al cielo cuando una gran sombra poco a poco se acercaba a la arena, pero cuando fue vista, los gritos no hicieron falta-

-Cayendo de golpe en el suelo, las fisuras se propagaron al mismo tiempo que la tierra temblaba. Aunque había humo, 2 pares de ojos anaranjados brillantes iluminaron lo que se ocultaba en todo ese humo-

-Una gruesa cola repleta de espinas blancas movía el negro humo revelando un rostro lleno de dientes protuberantes, 2 enormes cuernos de cada lado de su corto rostro, el cuerpo que saliera era extremadamente fornido y lleno de una gran cantidad de espinas que le daban la apariencia de ser una especie de erizo, con sus poderosas alas disipo el viento revelando su cuerpo negro con morado y anaranjado-

-Retrocediendo, el tamaño de la nueva vestía era todavía más grande y letal que la anterior, anchando su pecho, dio un poderoso rugido el cual sacudió la arena y provoco que todos cubrieran sus oídos-

 **…**

(/Los comentarios no están unidos en el lugar, sólo serán de unos/)

 **Natsu** : ¡Un dragón! –Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, apretaba sus puños- No puede ser posible.

 **Sting** : Así que puede transformarse en un dragón… Tks… sí que se ha vuelto una molestia ese nuevo gremio. –Mira de reojo a los participantes, pero su sorpresa fue ver que aquella chica de cabello plateado estaba sonriéndole sutilmente- *¿Qué tanto ocultan?*

 **Gajeel** : ¡¿En serio no pudiste decir que podía hacerse un maldito dragón?! –Mirando a Jellal, este estaba de espaldas- ¡Vamos, di algo!

 **Gyra** : Si que quiere cerrar fuerte… ¿qué me dices de tú hermanito, Mosura? –Mirando a Mosura, esta estaba un poco disgustada- Lo supuse.

 **…**

Mimo: No hay como un dragón para derrotar a un demonio, 『 _Predator Soul: Ancient Dragon_ 』. –Con una gruesa e imponente voz, caminaba en círculos mientras rodeaba a Elfman- No intentes huir, eso le quitaría toda la diversión al encuentro. –Dando un gran salto, logro esquivarlo a tiempo para ver como atravesaba el suelo con facilidad-

 **Elfman** : *Sólo tengo un tiro* -Siendo él el que daba un salto, cayó encima de él- ¡Grrrrraaaaaaah! –Sintiendo las espinas del dragón encajándose en sus piernas, no se soltó-

 **Mimo** : Más te vale no soltarse. –Extendiendo sus alas, da un aleteo poderoso para salir disparado al cielo y luego ser pedidos de la vista-

-Los espectadores estaban intrigados por lo que pasaba, per un brillo tomo la atención de todos cuando un objeto cayendo como meteorito cae con fuerza en el suelo desprendiendo un gran número de espinas que se incrustaron por toda la arena-

-Disipándose el humo, Elfman estaba en el suelo mientras la poderosa pata del dragón (sin espinas) apretaba su pecho-

 **Mimo** : Ese diente es mío. –Acercando su otra mano al rostro de Elfman, la apertura estaba abierta-

 **Elfman** : ¡No si yo tengo el tuyo!

 **Mimo** : ¿Qué? –El puño de Elfman fue envuelto en una gran cantidad de magia y Ki tomando un brillo amarillento- 『Puño Bestial de Demonio Cargado 』 -Golpeando el rostro del dragón, el impacto creo una onda expansiva la cual lanzo al poderoso reptil a la distancia mientras uno de sus cuernos cayo en el lugar dónde estaba él-

-Calmándose, el poderoso dragón fue cambiado por Mimo quien estaba con su cabeza enterrada en la pared, dejando a Elfman como el ultimo guerrero en pie. Ya sin casi nada de fuerzas, toma el cuerno del dragón y lo levanta dando un fuerte grito de victoria-

-Todo el público aclamo el evento y la pelea que vieron siendo que ahora la fama de Fairy Tail estaba subiendo-

 **…**

 **Chapati** : Esto… es… ¡Increíble! –Saltando de emoción, el público compartía la opinión con él- ¡Aun con los 2 combates previos que tuvieron, Fairy Tail ha brillado gracias a uno de los suyos!

 **Yajimi** : En verdad fue un espectáculo sin precedentes, ahora estoy más que entusiasmado de ver este torneo.

 **Janny** : Ahora no puedo esperar para que luche, será mejor que me retire y me prepare para el combate de mañana. –Dejando su puesto, eran sólo ellos 2-

 **Chapati** : Eso ha sido el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, mañana comenzaremos con las siguientes peleas. –Poco a poco las personas empezaron a dejar sus puestos y despejar el coliseo-

 **…**

-Mientras era ayudado por sus amigos, el mago cambia formas de TP camina en dirección del mago de FT-

 **Mimo** : Si que pudiste encestar un buen golpe, reconozco mi derrota.

 **Elfman** : No hubiera logrado mi victoria sin el entrenamiento que tuve… por cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo.

 **Mimo** : Descuida, cuando te recuperes podremos entrenar para que puedas usar mis formas.

 **Elfman** : No era eso. –Arquea una ceja-

 **Mimo** : ¿Qué era entonces?

 **Elfman** : ¿Te estabas conteniendo? –Soltando la pregunta, el resto de magos amigos de Elfman lo miraban con cierto asombro- Mentir no es de hombres.

 **Mimo** : Entonces diré que no me tome tan en serio la pelea, fuiste más un juego que una verdadera batalla. –Observa al resto de magos- En cambio, si peleara con ustedes, la tendríamos difícil cada uno de nosotros. En fin, nos vemos.

 **Lucy** : Los magos que posee la maestra Mesh son realmente fuertes.

 **Gray** : Una magia que permite adaptarte a la situación… si fuera el caso, no habría duda que su luchara contra él pudiera volverse inmune al frío extremo. Sin contar que puede volverse un ser depredador específico.

 **Natsu** : A quién le importa, aunque pueda volverse un dragón o ser inmune al fuego, yo saldré victorioso.

 **Erza** : Lo mejor sería no utilizar completamente técnicas de alto poder.

 **Elfman** : *Bien dijiste, aun con tú ayuda no podría alcanzarlo en tan poco tiempo… aún me falta mucho por recorrer* -Hundido en sus pensamientos, se retiran del lugar-

-El resto de combates siguió con la misma intensidad, esta vez Mirajane y Jenny quienes tuvieron su encuentro, pero con la diferencia de poder dio como ganadora a la albina de Fairy Tail con un golpe de su transformación más fuerte-

-Todo siguió su rumbo hasta que el momento donde se enfrentó Yukino de Sabertooth contra Kagura de Mermaid Heels, el combate fue muy diferente -

-Iniciando como estaba predestinado, Yukino utilizo su magia celestial para luchar y apoyarse con sus llaves celestiales, pero su rival apenas se veía interesada en el combate. Con movimientos firmes, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, desviaba y atacaba a los espíritus de ella-

-Tomando la atención de los participantes, Yukino había revelado su carta más poderosa, la 13va llave del zodiaco, Opihuchus. Una descomunal serpiente con aspecto robótico hizo presencia-

-Aunque mucho estaban a favor del gigantesco ser, unos cuantos miraban a Kagura que, al desenvainar un poco su espada, la enrome serpiente fue partida a la mitad-

-Cayendo al suelo derrotada, de igual manera lo hizo Yukino, dejando en claro a la ganadora, pero dejando en claro que algo raro y especial estaba dentro de ella-

-Las horas pasaron y con ello, los gremios se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares dejándoles otra nueva impresión del combate-

* * *

[Cámaras ocultas]

 **Fu** : Esto está cada vez yendo en buen rumbo, no cabe duda de que pronto se activara Eclipse. –Dentro de la cueva resguardada, Eclipse está completamente terminada, sólo bastaba con conseguir las llaves y llenarla con un poco de magia hasta que llegue el día indicado-

 **Org** : En verdad es un alivio, y todavía lo es un más que nos sobraran unos días.

 **Fu** : Pero no debes de confiarte, amigo mío. –Eso lo confundió- Es una pésima idea dar por sentado todo aun cuando se estén llevando a cabo, siempre existirán los inconvenientes.

 **Org** : Si eso pasa, ¿que podremos hacer?

 **Fu** : Descuida, para eso vendrá la caballería. –Sonriendo con suficiencia, -

 **…**

-En la posada alquilada de TP, los magos estaban sentados en una barra mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que pasaron en los 2 primeros días-

 **Mosura** : No puedo creer que hayas perdido, y pensar que me esmere en tu entrenamiento. –Algo molesta, fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano quien estaba despreocupado- ¿No tienes algo que decir?

 **Mimo** : Nada, simplemente decidí darle una oportunidad de avanzar para que, cuando luchemos en verdad, sea un combate digno.

 **Mosura** : No tienes remedio (Crujido).

 **Mesh** : Vamos chicos, no tienen por qué molestarse, al fin y al cabo, ganamos los primeros combates, no nos afectó que perdiéramos una. –Calmando el temperamento de la chica blanca, miro a la maga del tiempo- También debo de felicitarte Ultear-san.

 **Ultear** : Vamos, no fue para tanto.

 **Kixo** : ¿Bromeas? Fue realmente increíble ver tu habilidad, ni siquiera pude verte. En verdad te volviste aún más increíble de lo que ya eras. –Sonriendo, ella esconde su cabeza en su traje evitando exponer su rubor-

 **Gyra** : Cómo sea. Lo que realmente importa es que pronto tendré mi oportunidad y así poner en claro mi superioridad ante los demás participantes. –Tronando sus nudillos, sonría con malicia-

 **Shensy** : Si haces eso, pondrás más sospechas en nosotros.

 **Gyra** : Vamos, yo sé que tú también quieres liberarte un poco.

 **Shensy** : Lo deseo, pero primero debemos de seguir las ordenes y el plan que se nos puso.

 **Gyra** : Deberías de relajarte un poco hermana, al fin y al cabo, lograremos el objetivo.

 **Shensy** : y tú deberías de controlarte. –Con un tono algo hostil, un aplauso tomo la atención de todos- ¿Eh…?

 **Mesh** : No fui la única que escucho eso, ¿verdad? –Con la idea de que fuera un enemigo, aquella persona que aplaudió bajo lentamente por las escaleras revoleando su figura femenina-

 **¿?** : Deberías de escucharla, es bueno alocarse y dejar de lado las reglas. –Con su cabello zafiro intenso, su vestimenta al estilo egipcio que consistía en una especie de collar negro con un azul intenso y unos pantalones del mismo color con patrones de estrellas blancas, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y cuello-

 **TP** : ¡Mi… Mikoto-sama! –Todos saltaron de sus lugares al ver a uno de sus dioses enfrente de ellos, todos menos Ultear-

 **Mikoto** : Vaya, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pude verte. Dime, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento con Hit? –Tomando asiento, el gremio seguía inclinado mientras la maga del tiempo formulaba su pregunta-

 **Ultear** : Realmente difícil, cada día era una tortura la cual deseaba que terminara… pero gracias a que logre pasarlo, el poder que tengo ahora es demasiado.

 **Mikoto** : Que alegría, bueno, deberías de mantenerte así hasta que ya sabes qué pase. –Asintiendo, mira al resto de personas- ¿Por qué no se levantan? Es aun peor dejar a alguien esperando convivir con su preciada gente que verlos en el suelo.

-Levantándose, todos entraron a la cocina mientras preparaban comida-

 **Mesh** : Es un verdadero honor tenerla en nuestra humilde residencia, permítanos prepararle los mejores platillos que podamos hacerle. –Nerviosa, ella asiente- Con su permiso

 **Mikoto** : En verdad se volvió todo más tedioso cuando hablamos de estar con las personas. –Con un movimiento constante en su mano, daba unos leves golpes en la barra- Entonces, ¿quién fue la que dijo que es bueno alocarse?

 **Gyra** : Fui yo, Mikoto-sama. –Nerviosa, su voz sonaba muy diferente a lo habitual-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa. –La acerca y la sienta a un lado de ella mientras le pone un brazo en su hombro- Lo esencias es destacar lo más que puedas, pero no desde el comienzo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Si quieres dañar la moral del enemigo, hazlo creer que tiene todas las cartas a su favor.

 **Gyra** : Lo haré, Mikoto-sama. –Asintiendo, ella le da una leve sonrisa para revolver su cabello-

 **Mikoto** : Es cierto, ¿ya llego el resto?

 **Shensy** : Mikoto-sama, Zerlik-sama y Bizil-sama ya llegaron a nuestro mundo.

 **Mikoto** : Sí, hubiera llegado antes, pero este trabajo de dios destructor es más complicado, en especial que ahora ella está al mando. –Bostezando, la comida llegaba- Gracias por la comida.

 **Mosura** : Esperamos de corazón que sea de su agrado, Mikoto-sama. –Se inclina mientras el resto de paran en final y se mantienen firmes- Disfrute de su comida.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Entonces planean que coma todo esto sola? Es bueno comer con alguien, además, me di un pequeño festín en su ciudad cuando llegué. –Haciéndoles una seña para que fueran, se veían dudosos- Si no vienen, tendré que obligarlos.

-Con un movimiento rápido, estaban sentados lo mejor posible alrededor de ella-

 **Mikoto** : Mucho mejor, además, también les diré que iré a sus gradas para verlos pelear, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en un torneo. –Sorprendidos, ahora darían lo mejor de ellos para no defraudar las expectativas de ella- Y creo que no seré la única que los mire.

 **Kixo** : ¿A qué se refiere, Mikoto-sama?

 **Mikto** : Lo verán mañana. –Sonriendo, se dispuso a comer-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

22/12/19 Escrito.

26


	36. Capítulo 37 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 37 (Segunda temporada) de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** La proezas de Fairy Tail **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Este es el último capítulo de este año, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que aun les gusta mi historia. Es cierto que el número se redujo bastante por ciertos puntos que tengo en mente, pero aun así seguiré con está historia por aquellas personas que esperan la continuación.**

 **Una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo a todos mis lectores.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente...**

 **Mikoto** : En verdad se volvió todo más tedioso cuando hablamos de estar con las personas. –Con un movimiento constante en su mano, daba unos leves golpes en la barra- Entonces, ¿quién fue la que dijo que es bueno alocarse?

 **Gyra** : Fui yo, Mikoto-sama. –Nerviosa, su voz sonaba muy diferente a lo habitual-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa. –La acerca y la sienta a un lado de ella mientras le pone un brazo en su hombro- Lo esencial es destacar lo más que puedas, pero no desde el comienzo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Si quieres dañar la moral del enemigo, hazlo creer que tiene todas las cartas a su favor.

 **Gyra** : Lo haré, Mikoto-sama. –Asintiendo, ella le da una leve sonrisa para revolver su cabello-

 **Mikoto** : Es cierto, ¿ya llego el resto?

 **Shensy** : Mikoto-sama, Zerlik-sama y Bizil-sama ya llegaron a nuestro mundo.

 **Mikoto** : Si, hubiera llegado antes, pero este trabajo de dios destructor es más complicado, en especial que ahora ella está al mando. –Bostezando, la comida llegaba- Gracias por la comida.

 **Mosura** : Esperamos de corazón que sea de su agrado, Mikoto-sama. –Se inclina mientras el resto de paran en final y se mantienen firmes- Disfrute de su comida.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Entonces planean que coma todo esto sola? Es bueno comer con alguien, además, me di un pequeño festín en su ciudad cuando llegué. –Haciéndoles una seña para que fueran, se veían dudosos- Si no vienen, tendré que obligarlos.

-Con un movimiento rápido, estaban sentados lo mejor posible alrededor de ella-

 **Mikoto** : Mucho mejor, además, también les diré que iré a sus gradas para verlos pelear, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en un torneo. –Sorprendidos, ahora darían lo mejor de ellos para no defraudar las expectativas de ella- Y creo que no seré la única que los mire.

 **Kixo** : ¿A qué se refiere, Mikoto-sama?

 **Mikto** : Lo verán mañana. –Sonriendo, se dispuso a comer-

* * *

Continuamos…

-Un nuevo día en el torneo se abría comienzo, está vez continuarían con la competencia entre 2 magos hasta que se terminaran y empezaran el otro combate dual-

-En las gradas de TP, habían llegado temprano mientras se disponían a limpiar el camino y preparar el asiento que iba a ir al frente de todos. Caminando con pasos lentos, moviendo su cola levemente, la saiyajin de cabello zafiro se daba paso mientras todos los miembros del gremio se arrodillaban con una mano en su pecho y bajaban la cabeza-

 **Mikoto** : Entonces, ¿dónde me siento? –Deteniéndose, la elfa se adelanta y mueve la gran silla del mismo color del cabello de ella con adornos plateados en la madera oscura-

 **Mesh** : Por favor, Mikoto-sama, acepte este asiente que nosotros mismo hicimos para usted. –Aunque ella era una chica que le gustaba leer revistas de moda y el estilo, lo hacía para reiré de las aparentes modas que los demás seguían. Eso se reflejó cuando vio la silla- ¿Hay algo malo en ella?

 **Mikoto** : Para nada, simplemente me hizo recordar algo. –Tomando asiento, al instante una gran cantidad de bocadillos, alimentos, bebidas y demás usos para su estancia se amontonaron a su alrededor- *Y pensar que dije que me acostumbraría a esto algún día…*

 **Mesh** : Por favor, Mikoto-sama, acepte estos regalos que preparamos para usted.

 **Mikoto** : Muchas gracias por el gesto. –Con una sonrisa forzada que había practicado desde hace años, parecía natural para el resto de personas que no la conocían a fondo- Entonces, ¿qué enfrentamiento o evento sigue?

 **Mesh** : De hecho, el primer evento comienzo a las 10 de la mañana.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Y me hicieron levantarme a las 6 para esperar 3 horas? –Mira un reloj que marcaba las 8 en punto-

 **Mesh** : ¡Lo… lo sentimos mucho! –Se tira al suelo con la cabeza agachada-

 **Kixo** : Sí me permite hablar, Mikoto-sama, se debe a que queríamos que no hubiera personas que pudieran irritar su estancia aquí, además… -Se queda a medias-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Además…? Dilo, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

 **Kixo** : Queríamos disfrutar su presencia y tal vez escuchar sus palabras en el tiempo que tendríamos de sobra. Discúlpenos si fue una ofenda que tuviéramos un deseo tan egoísta.

 **Mikoto** : *Ash… en verdad están obsesionados con nosotros. Hermana, te juro que te haré pagar por esto* Para nada, pero les prometo que luego tendremos una gran platica sobre mí, pero después de que me hablen de ustedes. –Sonriendo, extiende su mano para aparecer un báculo-

 **Mesh** : Mikoto-sama, ¿qué planea hacer con eso?

 **Mikoto** : Neh… Simplemente adelantare el tiempo para que comience este evento. –Golpeado levemente el suelo, fueron envueltos en una capsula burbuja mientras su alrededor se acelera hasta llegar al punto donde se veían a los demás participantes enfrente del hombre calabaza- Con eso bastará. –Desaparece el báculo-

 **Mesh** : Viajamos en el tiempo… impresionante.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Eso crees? Bueno, espero por lo que está por venir. –Comenzando el concurso, frente a todos un gran circulo de magia se hizo presente-

 **…**

 **Mato** : Frente a ustedes está el Pandemonium, un castillo repleto de monstruos malvados. –El enorme castillo creado con magia emitía un aura siniestra desde su interior-

 **Jura** : ¿Dijo llena de monstruos malvados?

 **Mato** : Exacto-kabo. –El público se sorprende- Dentro de esta hay 100 demonios mágicamente creados, así que no tienen de que preocuparse de que sean atacados en el exterior. Dentro están las categorías de D, C, B, A y S.

-Aunque el miedo ya estaba presente en las personas, unas se mantuvieron calmadas o con caras apáticas-

 **Mato** : Por cierto, si se lo preguntaban y pensaban que los de rango D son débiles, bueno, observen. –Una pantalla se manifestó y se logró ver a una especie de maquina canina con cola en púas de gran tamaño el cual destruía partes del interior con una tremenda fuerza- Esto es el Pandemonium-kapo.

…

 **Mikoto** : Mesh, quiero preguntarte algo. –Tomo desprevenida a la elfo-

 **Mesh** : Lo que sea, Mikoto-sama.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Se supone que ahora deben entrar a una especie de arena donde los espera 100 monstruos de gran poder y derrotarlos ellos solos? –Ella asiente- Maldición, y pensar que nunca se nos ocurrió realizar tan divertido encuentro. –Con una sonrisa retadora, esta se relajó un poco- Aunque debo admitir que son tan débiles para mí, que me conformare con sólo verlos

 **Mesh** : Espero que la pelea que realice Shensy-san sea de su agrado. –Apunta a la maga de cabello plateado la cual miraba con indiferencia, pero no desprecio, a los demás-

 **Mikoto** : Tiene potencial, pero y también observare a alguien más. –Centra su mirada en la maga escarlata- Tengo muchas expectativas contigo, Scarlet.

 **…**

 **Muto** : Presten atención, han de saber que cada vez que aumenta la categoría del monstruo, también lo hacen sus habilidades de pelea. Además, les diré que el monstruo de rango S es tan fuerte que no hay garantía que incluso un mago santo pueda derrotarlo-kapo.

 **Hibiki** : Ni un mago santo podría contra eso… ¿contra qué está diseñado ese rango S?

 **Mato** : Oh, qué bueno que preguntas, fue hecho para distraer a otro monstruo… -Si se supone que a duras penas un mago santo podría contra el rango S, qué clase de monstruo sería al que se enfrentaría si este serviría como una distracción-

 **Mato** : En fin, cada uno podrá escoger contra cuantos monstruos podrán enfrentarse, tómenlo como un derecho a desafiar.

 **Millianna** : Sí que es un gran problema…

 **Mato** : Exacto, aviso que cada monstruo que elijan contará un punto, sin depender del rango que sea.

 **Shensy** : Comprendo…

 **Cana** : ¿Qué pasa si no logras vencer a uno, o si eres derrotado al último?

 **Mato** : Si eres derrotado, tus puntos acumulados en el momento se reduce serás descalificado.

 **Jura** : Entonces es malo ser ambicioso.

 **Mura** : Exacto, también los monstruos que escojan podrán ser del rango que sea ya que son escogidos al azar. –Aparece una caja con palillos en su interior- Escojan uno.

-Cada miembro de su respectivo gremio sacaron un palillo el cual apareció un número mágico en la parte superior-

 **Erza** : 1…

 **Cana** : Qué suerte la tuya, yo tendré que esperar un poco. –Con un 8 de su parte, Erza sonríe mientras camina a las escaleras que dan camino al castillo flotante-

 **Erza** : Entonces está decidido. –Mira su puño y se adentra en sus recuerdos- Esta competencia está decidida, iré con todo.

 **Mato** : ¿A qué te refieres-kapo?

 **Erza** : Los 100, escojo luchar contra los 100. Ese es mi derecho de desafiar. –Empoderada, las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, incluso de la tranquila peli plateado que luego cambio a una leve sonrisa-

 **Mato** : ¡Es… espera! ¡No puedes pelear contra todos!

 **Shensy** : Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que cada jugador podía escoger el número de monstruos a los cuales enfrentarse. Siempre y cuando no desafié el número que hay.

 **Mato** : Pero…

 **Erza** : Es mi decisión. –Caminando sin ninguna preocupación, alcanzo a escuchar algo-

 **Shensy** : Suerte, Erza Scarlet, no lo decepciones…

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : 1 vs 100… -Recargada en el descansa brazo del asiento, mira ahora con interés a la maga- En verdad es tan directa a como la describió Xeno.

 **Mesh** : ¿Dijo algo, MIkoto-sama?

 **Mikoto** : Nada importante… -Mirando a lo lejos, cierta presencia tomo su atención- Iré a una parte, en un momento vuelvo. –Desapareciendo en un borrón, ahora estaba en la parte superior de la arena donde no podía ser vista, pero ella si ver la pelea- En verdad tenemos que ver eso…

…

-Dentro del castillo, este reveló ser más gran de lo que era-

 **Erza** : Soy Erza Scarlet del gremio de Fairy Tail… Yo desafío a los 100. –Con eso dicho, de los costados empezaron a bajar criaturas de aspecto metálico y grotesco- Venga a mí.

-Siendo que los primeros monstruos de rango D corrieron tras ella, no fue más que suficiente unos cuantos movimientos de su espada de la armadura de rueda del cielo el cual lanza un ataque omnidireccional afectando una gran área del castillo dejando las espadas atascadas en el concreto-

-Así Erza comienza a cambiarse de armaduras una y otra vez, combinando distintas armaduras con distintas armas tal y como le explica Mavis a Romeo.

 **Makarov** señala que gracias a ese ataque ella sabrá que armadura utilizar en cada momento. Así Erza comienza a cambiarse de armaduras una y otra vez, combinando distintas armaduras con distintas armas, utilizando la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego-

-Uniéndola con el arma de la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Agua, para protegerse de monstruos de tipo fuego y atacarles con agua, por ejemplo. Erza sigue desplegando talento, al cual el público responde sorprendiéndose y alabándola.

\- Sin embargo, este derroche de poder parece pasarle factura a Erza, la cual se muestra cansada y herida, pero lejos de echarse hacia atrás continúa con el espectáculo con los ánimos de sus compañeros-

-Manteniéndose de pie con una espada en el suelo, su cansado cuerpo estaba reclamando descanso, pero en ella estaba la convicción de seguir. Aun con el monstruo de gran tamaño, una espada fue lanzada a la cabeza de este atravesándola sin esfuerzo alguno-

 **Erza** : Un buen combate… -Con paso lento, frente a ella estaba un pequeño ojo araña observándola detenidamente- Con que tú eres el último. –Aunque había algo raro en ella, un pequeño brillo en la frente del monstruo tomo su atención- Pero qué…

-Sin poder continuar, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno al igual que el castillo-

 **…**

 **Mato** : Eh…

 **Jura** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Millianna** : ¿Esto es parte del combate? –Las preguntas bombardearon al pequeño ser disfrazado de calabaza el cual estaba sudando por todo su cuerpo al no saber qué pasaba-

 **Mato** : Eh… Sí, es parte del combate-kapo. –Con su corazón alterado, la pantalla se activó mostrando su interior-

 **…**

-En lo que sería el nuevo lugar de enfrentamiento, era una especie de arena flotante que estaba siendo iluminada por unas llamas azules. Pero lo que tomo más la atención de todos fue ver que aquel pequeño ser era un inmenso monstruo-

-Su cuerpo con púas metálico junto a un blindaje le daba cierto aire de un peculiar ser, pero se diferenciaba con su color azul metálico y una gran M marcada en la frente del monstruo que irradiaba poder-

-Con su puerta aplastando algo, era Erza quien estaba siendo presionada como una simple hormiga. Aburriéndose de eso, la patea con fuerza a un costado de la arena-

 **Erza** : Su poder es diferente… -Apareciendo una katana, al avanzar con un paso veloz, da un corte en la pierna del monstruo siendo que se escuchó el sonido del metal roto- Lo tengo… -Aun sin ver, la risa de arrogancia del monstruo tomo su atención- ¿Eh?

-Viendo su espada rota, nuevamente fue pateada creando un cráter en donde cayó-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué pasó? –Viendo su espada, una gran sombra tomo su atención siendo que ahora el monstruo arremetió con su puño contra ella-

-Levantando su brazo, Erza estaba incrustada en el suelo, pero como su fuera un juego, nuevamente siguió con los golpes que iban aumentando la velocidad provocando que el cráter aumentará de tamaño-

-El público estaba entre impactado y algo horrorizado por lo que veían. El resto de participantes estaban temerosos por el poder del ultimo jefe, y aún más los organizadores por no saber qué es lo que pasaba-

-Pero por extraño que parezca, sus demás compañeros no parecían para nada afectados por lo que pasaba-

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¡Vamos Erza, ya deja de jugar! –Gritando a todo pulmón, gran parte se le quedo bien-

 **Gray** : ¡Ya descansaste suficiente, termina con esto!

 **Lucy** : ¡Erza, es momento de acabar con el monstruo!

 **Happy** : ¡Vamos Erza!

 **…**

-Aunque seguía con la lluvia de golpes, se detuvo en uno cuando su puño no regresó a su lugar. Tomando la atención del público, el brazo de Erza estaba reteniendo el inmenso puño del monstruo para acto seguido apretar con fuerza y arrugar su superficie metálico-

-Confundido, se apartó observando su dedo lastimado, pero se pudo ver que también se sorprendió cuando vio a aquella maga levantarse con su cuerpo lastimado, pero en ciertas palabras bien-

 **Erza** : No creí que tuvieras esa fuerza, pensé que podía derrotarte con magia, pero creo que tendré que subir el nivel. –Con una espada en mano, pone la otra en el comienzo de la hoja y la pasa por el resto del filo envolviéndola en un brillo rojizo- Comencemos el segundo encuentro.

-Dando un poderoso salto el cual destruyó un poco donde estaba parada, el demonio la bloquea con su brazo, pero su sorpresa no se perdió cuando aquella espada envuelta en energía lo partió sin esfuerzo alguno-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿La necesitabas? –Sin que pudiera responder, el siguiente brazo fue cortado- Ups, mi error.

-Retrocediendo, no esperaba que ahora ella incrementara su poder. Pero el público estaba entre impactado y emocionado al ver el primer respiro que dio-

-Realizando varios cortes, partes de la armadura del monstruo fueron cayendo al suelo y destruyéndose al instante. Siendo que ahora estaba fulminándolo, este dio un poderoso grito tomando desprevenida a Erza quien sólo pudo cubrirse sus oídos-

-De las sombras que rodeaban la arena, los 99 monstruos que algunas veces fueron los oponentes vivieron, pero con un aura de poder superior-

 **Erza** : ¿Qué? –Sin previo aviso, los demonios se abalanzaron a ella mientras Titania hacia los cortes, pero el número la hizo retroceder. Mientras estaba concentrada, el demonio atrajo al resto de monstruos los cuales se unieron a él y le dieron una apariencia mayor a la que tenía sin contar el inmenso poder que se podía sentir por todas partes-

-Mientras los débiles eran derrotados, ella no pudo evitar ser lastimada nuevamente. Sin ver, aquel nuevo ser empezó a acumular magia y una reducida cantidad de Ki la cual crearon una especie gigante de esfera oscura que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande-

-Viendo que el ataque estaba listo, el resto de criaturas se lanzaron encima de ella evitando su campo de visión y, por ende, no ver cuando el ataque fue lanzado-

-Con su detección de Ki y con la iluminación que daba, ella extendió sus brazos en el ataque con la idea de retenerlo. Cosa que apenas logro-

 **Erza** : ¡Aaaaah…! –Siendo la primera vez que retenía un aparente definitivo con sus manos desnudas, la falta de su barrera de Ki provoco que sus manos se quemaran por las oscuras llamas que envolvían el ataque- No voy a retroceder…

-Mientras seguía, el ataque la aplastaba contra el suelo, y eso que aún mantenía el peso de las criaturas las cuales se acumulaban y lastimaban la espalda de Erza-

-Aun después de haber usado gran parte de su energía, el repentino aumento de poder de los demonios fue algo totalmente inesperado. Ahora, ella estaba debajo de varios escombros mientras sus brazos hacían el esfuerzo de que no fuera aplastada por el definitivo-

 **Erza** : Maldición… -Con su cuerpo adolorido y herido, poco a poco perdía terreno y fuerzas- No…, no puedo perder. –Cansándose, el hecho de no decepcionar a sus amigos era la única llama en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco era apagada- Lo siento.

-Perdiendo la fuerza, quedó en completa oscuridad, sus brazos cedieron al peso siendo que su vida se iría, pero no paso. En la completa oscuridad de su prisión, sus cansados ojos observaron algo que la observaba-

 **¿?** : ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Sorprendida, una persona estaba consigo, aunque la oscuridad del pequeño espacio en el que estaba no hacia posible ver sus facciones, había algo que se distinguía en la luz oscura que emitía el ataque- Nunca digas eso en señal de derrota.

 **Erza** : … -Procesando lo que veía, un par de pupilas rasgadas de un rojo intenso penetraban la oscuridad- No puede ser…

 **Xeno** : No pensé que el primer encuentro que tendríamos sería en este escenario… -Aunque serio, una parte de su armadura blindada empezó a brillar revelando su cuerpo con pinchos mientras una gruesa y blindada cola detenía el empuje de los demonios- Pero, aun así, en verdad me alegra verte, Erza.

 **Erza** : Xeno… -Abalanzándose a él, lo envuelve en sus brazos mientras lo apretaba, pidiendo que esto no sea parte de su imaginación- ¿En verdad eres tú?

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso hay más como yo? –Ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella, le seca las lágrimas- En verdad has mejorado, aun después de los 7 años que perdieron.

 **Erza** : ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Xeno** : Me gusta informarme de lo que les pasa a mis amigos, aunque pudo ser malo ya que sus amigos envejecieron, me alegro al ver que sigues igual de joven y hermosa. –Sonrojándose un poco, le revuelve su cabello-

 **Erza** : Basta, harás que me sonroje.

 **Xeno** : Oye, esa es mi frase. –El demonio del frío estaba realmente feliz de verla, pero el momento hizo que se cortara- Ahora no estamos en la posición de hablar, parece que en verdad tienes problemas.

 **Erza** : Medí mi fuerza y sabía que podía ganar, pero estos demonios aumentaron su poder. –Recibiendo un leve golpe en su cabeza, suelta un leve chillido mientras se soba- Oye, eso duele.

 **Xeno** : Ya te había enseñado que pasaba cuando te confiabas con un enemigo.

 **Erza** : Lo siento…

 **Xeno** : En fin, no puedo hacer mucho a excepción de darte un leve suspiro, pero no pude evitar escuchar esas palabras de rendición tuya. –La culpa la invadía- Erza, eres mi más grande aprendiz que he podido enseñar, y en verdad me duele verte derrotada.

 **Erza** : Lo siento de nuevo…

 **Xeno** : Las disculpas no son necesarias, uno debe de salir adelante. –Ahora la toma de su hombro- El poder está dentro de ti, simplemente libéralo. –Asintiendo, el ruido de aquellas criaturas se escuchaba cada vez más cercas- Te estaré observando desde la distancia, espero con entusiasmo tu victoria.

-Sin más, él desapareció en un borrón dejando que ella cargara el peso de todo, pero ahora estaba más llena de energía-

 **Erza** : Yo puedo… yo puedo… yo puedo. –Incrustando sus manos en la inmensa masa esférica que la aplastaba, la magia y Ki se acumulaba en sus brazos y espalda- No perderé.

 **…**

-Desde la parte más alta del coliseo, estaban 2 figuras observando el enfrentamiento sin ser vistos por el público-

 **Mikoto** : Entonces fuiste con aquella chica. –Sin mirarlo, veía la pelea con una cara tranquila-

 **Xeno** : Tenía que hacerlo, ella es muy especial para mí. –Moviendo su cola, se cruzó de brazos-

 **Mikoto** : Parece que conseguiste a un estudiante favorito, eso es nuevo de ti. –Sonriendo a su estilo, el demonio dio un suspiro- Tengo que admitir que ella es peculiar, incluso más que los del gremio.

 **Xeno** : Ella cumple con todas las expectativas que buscaba, al igual que las de Fi.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Tanto así?

 **Xeno** : Sí, en cierta forma, me hace imaginar que como hubieran sido las cosas si los sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

 **Mikoto** : Oye, sabes que pudieron tener un hijo con la ayuda de las esferas, todos estábamos de acuerdo en usarlas. –Un poco seria, el castillo oscuro empezó a temblar-

 **Xeno** : Aunque no pude darle uno por mi anatomía y ella al no ser compatible conmigo, siempre soñamos con una hermosa hija que fuera amable, protectora y dulce como ella, pero también fuerte, inteligente y hábil como yo.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Entonces debería de llamarla sobrina o ahijada? -Levanta una ceja en juego- Como diría mi hermana, no cualquiera es llamada así por un dios destructor.

 **Xeno** : Con que ella esté bien me basta.

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, si ella te da ese sentimiento, te aseguro que no le haré nada. –Agradeciendo a su amiga y compañera, un destello tomo la atención de ambos- En verdad se parece a ti, Xeno.

 **…**

-Mientras el inmenso ser seguía empujando el ataque, una leve explosión de energía tomó su atención. Disipándose todos los demonios que la aplastaban de golpe, ella estaba rodeada de una especie de aura roja tenue mientras seguía con sus brazos alzados-

-Cargando su puño, da un poderoso golpe al definitivo haciéndolo retroceder un poco para sorpresa de todos-

 **Erza** : 『 _Corte Carmesí_ … -De su mano, una especie de hoja de Ki roja salió mientras ella deba un paso atrás- _Del Demonio Blindado_ 』 -Alzando su brazo, la espada de Ki aumentó drásticamente su tamaño y al bajarlo, dio un corte limpio antes de desaparecer-

-Muchos se preguntaron qué paso, pero aquel ataque que debía atacarla se partió a la mitad, desapareciendo en un destello explosivo dejando una gran cantidad de humo como residuo-

-Si es fue impresionante, lo fue aún más el hecho de que aquel inmenso ser estaba dividido en un corte frontal mientras sus ojos estaban apagados. Cayendo sus 2 mitades, ella desaparece del lugar para aparecer en lo que alguna vez fue el Pandemonium-

 **…**

 **Chapati** : ¡Esto es increíble! Un hada que fue herida y arrojada al suelo, se eleva nuevamente. ¡Ella es Titania! ¡Una solemne flor escarlata en todo su esplendor! ¡Erza Scarlet ha logrado una tremenda victoria! ¡¿Será está la fuerza del gremio que alguna vez fue el más poderoso hace 7 años?!

-Con su cuerpo lastimado, la devoción del público no se hizo esperar. Todos estaban emocionados y sus compañeros alegres al ver que por fin estaban recuperando la gloria que tenía su gremio-

 **Mato** : Tengo que pensar en algo-kapo…

-Tras unos momentos donde se celebraba a Erza, el personal de los juegos trajo consigo una especie de máquina lacrima la cual tenía una esfera azul verdoso rodeada de círculos mágicos-

 **Mato** : Dado que tuvimos que sacar una prueba para el resto de equipos, este reto se basara meramente de potencia mágica.

 **Hibiki** : ¿Cómo se define eso?

 **Mato** _ Simple, cada competidor realizará uno de sus ataques en dirección a la lacrima, esta medirá la potencia y se ordenará de mayor a menor dependiendo del número obtenido. El orden corresponderá al número previo que tuvieron.

-Con lo visto, la secuencia siguió hasta el momento donde paso Cana revelando que actualmente poseía una de las 3 magias más poderosas de Fairy Tail, el Fairy Glitter-

-Destruyendo la máquina con la poderosa magia sagrada de Fairy Tail, Cana se coronó como la actual ganadora siendo que el poder del ataque no pudo ser registrado-

 **…**

 **Yajimi** : Después de haber conseguido otra lacrima, llega finalmente la última participante. Aunque Fairy Tail ha estado escalando en la cima últimamente, no podemos dejar de lado al misterioso y también poderoso gremio de Time Patroller.

-Caminando con tranquilidad, La maga de cabello plateado se detuvo a una distancia de 10 metros del dispositivo-

 **Lahar** : Ahora qué podrá hacer ella para superar o igualar el marcador que puso la miembro de Fairy Tail.

 **Chapati** : Eso no lo sabremos, pero algo es seguro, y es que será sorprendente…

 **…**

-Antes de que hiciera algo, observo a su gremio el cual asintieron en que diera uno de sus mejores ataques mágicos en su arsenal, pero sin usar técnicas mezcladas con Ki. Dando un suspiro, extiende su brazo-

 **Shensy** : Entonces tendré que limitarme al uso de magia pura. Tsh… será un fastidio, pero no un inconveniente. –Extendiendo sus brazos, debajo de ella se crearon un gran número de círculos mágicos los cuales brillaban de un color plateado. El cielo empezó a llenarse de sutiles nubes oscuras las cuales daban vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que, al abrir sus ojos, las pupilas de ella se dilataron tal reptil, tomando la atención de ciertos magos- 『 _Gracia Divina del Dragón Celestial_ 』

-Un rugido naciente del cielo se escuchó cuando las nubes formaron lo que parecería la cabeza de un dragón el cual rugió contra el suelo y tras ello un poderoso pilar de luz relampagueante choco contra el suelo. La fuerza del impacto sacudió levemente la tierra, pero aún estaba lejos de estar al nivel que el ataque previo-

-Culminando con el ataque, el cielo se despejo y mostró el marcador el cual dio como resultado un número de 5000-

 **Chapati** : ¡Impresionante! ¡Aunque no estuvo al nivel que el de Cana, todavía fue un espectáculo increíble! –Emocionado, se sacude en su lugar-

 **Lahar** : *Al parecer ellos también cuentan con un _Dragon Slayer_ …* -Meditando lo que paso, observo a la joven chica la cual volvió a su postura tranquila-

 **Yajimi** : Se los dije, sabría que sería algo interesante de ver.

 **Chapati** : Entonces los enfrentamientos están decididos.

-Con la pelea de Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth y Blue Pegasus siendo los ganadores los primeros respectivamente, era el turno de Fairy Tail contra Raven Tail-

-Misterios y demás cosas, el resultado fue el mismo siendo Laxus el ganador. Con la expulsión de Raven Tail de la competencia, era turno de la última pelea del día-

 **Chapati** : ¡Estamos en la última pelea del día! ¡Será un enfrentamiento entre las magas de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Time Patroller!

 **Yajimi** : Un encuentro que tiene la atención del público, muchos tienen la esperanza de ver nuevamente el potencial de Fairy Tail y el misterio de los miembros del nuevo gremio.

-Llegando al centro de la arena, Wendy y Chelia se saludaron, siendo totalmente ajeno a la competencia actual-

 **Wendy** : No creas que soy débil, voy a dar todo de mí. –Toma postura de pelea-

 **Chelia** : Nunca podría, Wendy-san. –Asintiendo, Wendy es la primera en lanzarse a la batalla-

 **Wendy** : 『 _Arms X Vernier_ 』 -Con la mejora en ataque y velocidad, prosiguió a atacar- 『 _Alas Cortantes del Dragón del Cielo_ 』 -Atacando un gran número de ráfagas en forma de media luna, la maga de Lamia Scale los esquivo sin mucha dificultad- Lo esquivo.

 **Chelia** : Increíble… Bueno, es mi turno. Vientos del norte, escuchen y conviértanse en la gracia del dios de los vientos… 『 _Viento Boreal del Dios del Cielo_ 』 -Viendo el repentino ataque, empezó a ser envuelta en un tornado negro en forma de serpiente que no alcanzo a envolverla completamente-

 **Wendy** : 『 _Garra del Dragón del Cielo_ 』 -Cortando el túnel ventado de Chelia, ella contraatacó con sus propias ráfagas negras de viento- 『 _Rugido…_ 』

 **Chelia** : 『 _Aullido_ 』 -Ambas cargaron sus mejillas de poder mágico el cual desbordaba a sus alrededores-

 **Wendy y Chelia** : 『 _Del Dragón del Cielo_ 』 - 『 _Del Dios del Cielo_ 』

-La mezcla de ataques provocó que se acumularan de tal forma que terminaron en agitar todo el coliseo en un torrente de aire poderoso que parecía lanzar al público a los alrededores-

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : Interesante, al parecer hay dioses en este mundo… Con sus piernas cruzadas, veía con interés el combate- Y enseñan a los mortales.

 **Xeno** : ¿Eso es algo malo?

 **Mikoto** : Depende de cómo lo quieras ver. Podríamos decir que es bueno, ya que «la estrella que todo lo manda» va a querer luchar contra ellos. Además, si hay dioses en este mundo, también hay demonios. –Observa a su blindado amigo- Y eso ya lo sabías.

 **Xeno** : No te mentiré que hay ciertas firmas de Ki muy peculiares, incluso me encontré con alguien que podría ser catalogado como uno.

 **Mikoto** : Ya veo… En fin, eso no será tan importante. –Observando el combate, la maga de cabello rosado parecía estar teniendo suma ventaja ante la pequeña maga- Magia de dioses, eso explica muchas cosas.

 **Xeno** : Espero que lo que creo que estés pensando no sea cierto.

 **Mikoto** : Dime, Xeno, ¿Ella entrenó con una de tus estudiantes? -Asiente- Ya veo, pero aun así la inmensa diferencia de poder es notoria entre la maga de dragón y la de dios. –Con una sonrisa retadora, observa al gremio que se fundó en el nombre de sus amigos- Si esa maga puede acceder a ese Ki divino que tiene, podría ser una formidable oponente para ellos.

 **Xeno** : Si se le permite avanzar. –Observando a su amiga, pudo sentir una pizca de lo que planeaba- ¿No piensas entrenarla, o sí?

 **Mikoto** : Phuu… Ni que tuviera la paciencia que tienes tú. Simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que se necesitara en un futuro.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué tanto dices?

 **Mikoto** : Podríamos decir que es una corazonada, pero ella se ve que será útil en un momento crítico.

 **Xeno** : Entonces, ¿crees que deba de entrenarla?

 **Mikoto** : No lo sé, te lo dejo a tú criterio. –Continuando con la pelea, al perecer Wendy estaba en desventaja- Y parece que perderá.

 **Xeno** : No contaría con eso.

 **Mikoto** : Por eso dije parece… esta competencia de magia se pone cada vez más interesante.

 **…**

 **Wendy** : Al parecer eres muy superior a mí en magia… -Jadeando, trata de recuperar el aire-

 **Chelia** : Tú tampoco lo estás haciendo nada mal. –Sonriendo, Wendy agradece el comentario y pone sus manos en su falta y la levanta sutilmente, muchos se sorprendieron al ver esa acción y se prepararon para tomar imágenes, pero su sorpresa fue cambiada cuando estaba llevando una especie de cinturón-

-Apretando un botón, estas se separaron y cayeron al suelo revelando su increíble peso que tomó por desprevenidos a todos-

 **Wendy** : Mucho mejor. –Dando unos leves saltos que imitaron a los que hizo Lucy en su momento, pasó sus manos en sus heridas las cuales se curaron con un leve vapor- Ahora estoy preparada.

 **Chelia** : Entonces te estabas conteniendo. –Aunque pudo parecer una ofensa, ella estaba agradecida de no haberla lastimado de más y de que podría seguir peleando- Espero que comencemos la segunda ronda.

-Abalanzándose hacía ella, Wendy se hizo a un lado mientras la tomaba del brazo y la lanzaba contra el suelo con fuerza. Recuperándose del golpe, Chelia lanzo múltiples ráfagas de aire negro los cuales eran bloqueadas por los brazos de Wendy en forma de X-

 **Wendy** : 『 _Ruptura de Aire del Dragón de 6 Estrellas_ 』 -Moviendo sus manos a su alrededor, varias burbujas ermiticas de aire flotaban a su alrededor. Y con un movimiento de su mano, estas se lanzaron contra Chelia quien se cubrió con sus brazos, pero no esperaba que estas detonaran con alto calibre dañándose más de lo que esperaba-

 **Chelia** : Eso fue más fuerte de lo que pensé. –Antes de que pudiera curarse, su atraída a lo que sería un tornado de un color blanco brillante- *¿Qué es este viento? Es muy diferente al normal*

 **Wendy** : 『 _Arte del Dragón de Viento: Capsula de Vacío de 6 Estrellas_ 』 -Siendo atrapada en una especie de cúpula, no podía moverse a ningún lado por la fuerza y la limitada cantidad de aire que privo de oxígeno a Chelia-

 **Chelia** : ¿En verdad tenías este poder guardado? –Costándole respirar, su gremio estaba preocupado y claramente sorprendido por ver que ahora ella estaba perdiendo-

 **Wendy** : Eso no es todo, aunque no puede ser entrenada por un gran amigo, tuve el apoyo de Lucy-san y Charles. –Envolviéndose en una poderosa capa de aire, su cuerpo se llenó de leves rayos los cuales se acumularon en sus brazos- Esta es mi carta de triunfo… 『 _Impacto Concentrado de 6 Estrellas: Tornado del Dragón del Cielo_ 』

-Su pequeño puño se vio envuelto en una masa concentrada de viento y Ki (gran parte de sus reservas). Acercándose a Chelia, da un poderoso gancho enfrente de ella que destruyo su ataque y libero un poderoso ventada de aire que rompió la barrera del sonido provocado un boom que ensordeció a varios-

-Aunque el ataque continuaba, muchas de las personas fueron levantadas de sus asientos, pero lograron agarrarse a tiempo. Gran parte de los gremios tenían las quijadas hasta el suelo por el ver tremendo ataque que realizo aquella pequeña maga-

-Cayendo de rodillas, Chelia también lo hizo-

 **Wendy** : Eso fue lo mejor de mí por ahora, pero no pensé que tendría que recurrí a ese poder para poder ganar… En verdad eres muy fuerte, Chelia-san.

 **Chelia** : No puedo quedarme con esas palabras, tú también lo eres. –Sonriendo, el viento alrededor de ellas se calmó mostrando a la tercera figura la cual seguía parada en su sitio- Pero creo que nos olvidamos de alguien.

 **Wendy** : Disculpa si no te tomamos en cuenta.

 **Ultear** : Para nada… es bueno haber visto el potencial de ambas, pero tengo que decir que aún están muy poder debajo de lo esperado. –Con sus manos en sus bolsas, camina lentamente a ellas-

 **Chelia** : ¿Piensas atacarnos ahora que estamos cansadas?

 **Ultear** : No, simplemente espero que se rindan. No quiero lastimarlas más de lo que ya están. –Aunque el aire se había calmado, una ráfaga de aire helado les calo en lo más dentro de su ser-

 **Wendy** : ¿Rendirnos?

 **Ultear** : Exacto, pocas veces ofrezco un trato justo a mis adversarios. –Sus ojos afilados de ella observaron a los ojos juveniles de ellas- Su tiempo está acabándose, decidan rápido.

 **Chelia** : No pienso rendirme sin antes dar una buena pelea.

 **Wendy** : No pienso perder.

 **Ultear** : Ya veo… -Alzando un poco la vista, un pequeño destello azulado fue captado por ella siendo la señal que esperaba- Si ese es el caso, su sentencia está sellada. –Aun con las manos en sus bolsas, dio pasos lentos-

 **Chelia** : ¡Vamos, Wendy!

 **Wendy** : ¡Sí!

 **…**

 **Gyra** : Están perdidas. –Desde sus puestos, observo la aparente pelea que estaba por comenzar- Aunque no es su estilo atacar a los débiles, estamos en una competencia y nos está viendo Mikoto-sama.

 **Mosura** : Vamos, Gyra-san, por lo menos debes de darles oportunidad a ellas de luchar.

 **Mimo** : Su oportunidad estaba en retirarse, espero con ansias el resultado de esto.

 **Shensy** : Puede que sea cierta su derrota, pero es lógico que se contendrá en usar su carta bajo la manga.

 **Gyra** : ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Shensy** : La está observando, y ella no quiere darle una mala impresión.

 **…**

 **Chapati** : ¡Al parecer ellas no se percataron de la tercera participante! ¡Acaso será el final de ambas por sus heridas!

 **Yajimi** : No lo sabremos, tal vez tengan ellas una carta extra que puedan revelar.

 **Lahar** : No lo creo, aquella aparente chica da un aire de alguien realmente peligroso, y no lo oculta… Casi como si fuera lo último que vieras en tu vida.

-Cuando ambas magas se lanzaron hacia ella, los puños cargados de aire fueron esquivados sin mucho esfuerzo. Siguiendo el mismo patrón, el resultado fue el mismo en los múltiples intentos que hicieron-

 **Chelia** : Vamos, ataca. –Sin quitar sus ojos de ella, un escalofrió recorrió en ella cuando un leve brillo en los ojos de la maga encapuchada la penetro-

 **Ultear** : Tú lo pediste… -Esquivando el último golpe, ella desapareció del campo de visión de ella y de casi todos los que la veían-

 **Chelia** : ¿Qué…? ¡Ghaaaaaa…! –Un poderoso, preciso y simple golpe en la espalda de ella fue más que suficiente para lanzarla a las paredes de la arena, dejándola completamente fuera del combate-

-Bajando su puño lentamente, mira a la única maga restante-

 **Ultear** : Puedo hacer nuevamente la oferta de que te rindas.

 **Wendy** : Aunque tenga miedo, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. –Con sus brazos en alto y sus reservas de magia y Ki casi agotadas, decidió hacerle frente a aquel inmenso muro que tenía adelante-

 **Ultear** : Entonces tu castigo será tu terquedad. –De los pies de ella, una capa de hielo se iba propagando por el suelo. Formas de cristales divididos de colores azules translúcidos empezaron a llegar a la Wendy la cual retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente-

-Sin saber que pasaba, múltiples puntos en su cuerpo brillaron de un color morado tenue. Pero el brillo fue lo de menos, lo que no esperaba era el inmenso dolor distribuido en todo su pequeño el cuerpo el cual soltó un grito agonizante para caer de rodillas-

-Explotando la escarcha en el suelo, Ultear le dio la espalda a la maga la cual fue acudida por sus amigos los cuales vieron que estaba inconsciente por el exceso de dolor-

 **Ultear** : Vivirás, tuvo suerte de que no fuera realmente mi enemiga o mi presa. –Dejando la arena, era claro el ganador del combate. Mientras el público comentaba unas cuantas cosas, no pudieron evitar celebrar por otra victoria del nuevo gremio-

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : Fue un buen espectáculo, aunque esa niña me despeino, era lógico quién ganaría aún con todo su poder restaurado. –Alejándose del coliseo, su blindado amigo lo sigue-

 **Xeno** : Aunque tuve algo que ver con su entrenamiento, no creí que pudiera reflejar en cierta forma la esencia que emite Hit.

 **Mikoto** : Elemental, mi querido amigo, por una razón le hicimos pasar ese entrenamiento y el mejorar su habilidad del tiempo.

 **Xeno** : Pienso que aún no quieren decirme el motivo, ¿verdad?

 **Mikoto** : Pronto lo sabrás, hasta entonces, ve y diviértete con ellos, tengo que ver algunas cosas. –Sin mucho que pudiera hacer, se aleja mientras el día llegaba a su atardecer. Los colores del sol reflejaban en su figura hasta que alguien más se acercó- ¿Qué tal va todo?

 **Fu** : De maravilla, sólo necesitamos una pequeña cosa.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Y esa es…?

 **Fu** : A la maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. –Muestra una imagen de ella- Y sus llaves.

 **Mikoto** : A lo que puedo deducir, tal vez participe mañana… yo me encargare de que ella no esté disponible para luchar.

 **Fu** : Excelente, si las cosas son así, nada más serán unos pocos días antes de que comience.

 **Mikoto** : Mas te vale, ella es la que está más estresada por todo esto y si ella viene molesta, me molestara a mí. –Apunta con su dedo al demonio el cual reacciona y retrocede un poco- No quieres verme molesta, ¿verdad?

 **Fu** : ¡No, no, no, no, no…! ¡Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan! –Relajándose, su aparente amiga/conocida asiente-

 **Mikoto** : Eso espero, será una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 **[** Posada de Fairy Tail **]**

-Dentro de la posada donde estaba sentado y celebrando por su trabajo, el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba feliz de que las cosas por fin estaban yendo en buen camino. Aunque su comienzo fue defectuoso, han logrado alzarse poco a poco con dedicación y esfuerzo-

 **Lucy** : ¡Sí! Estamos cada vez más cercas de ganar –Con alegría, festejaba junto a sus amigos-

 **Erza** : Guarda ese entusiasmo para la final, Lucy. Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

 **Gray** : Vamos, no hay que ser tan aburridos y festejemos.

 **Natsu** : ¡Exacto! –Lanzándose desde una puerta encima de unos barriles, se estrella contra cierto pelinegro-

 **Gajeel** : ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te mate?! –Toma de la bufanda a un Natsu mareado-

 **Natsu** : ¿Acaso quieres intentarlo? –Sin previo aviso, una figura extra se lanza nuevamente-

 **Gray** : ¡Abran paso! –Siendo animado por cierta peli azul, al estrellarse en la barra su ropa salió despojada de su cuerpo por alguna razón-

 **Erza** : Si estamos con eso, yo seré la siguiente. –Aunque estaba vendada de gran parte de su cuerpo, eso no le evitó divertirse-

 **Levy** : Dime, Lu-chan, ¿quieres intentarlo?

 **Lucy** : Creo que paso. –Con una sonrisa nerviosa, su amiga pelirroja se estrella contra otros barriles. Aunque el ruido del golpe se escuchó, este no opaco para nada la felicidad y risas que estaban presente en el gremio-

-Ese ambiente en el gremio no se había sentido desde hace años, aunque fue poco para los afectados, era un sentimiento que extrañaban los que esperaban. Sueños y recuerdos, siempre fueron bienvenidos cuando los extrañaban, pero ahora era real-

-Los golpes, el alcohol y la comida salían volando hasta que uno de los magos que fue lanzado fue lanzado sin querer es atrapado por una figura que tomo la atención de todos-

 **Xeno** : Parece que se estaban divirtiendo sin mí. –Aun con Lisanna en manos, el arcociano movía sutilmente su cola siendo mirado por todos- Me hacen sentir raro si se me quedan viendo por tanto tiempo.

 **Todo** : ¡EEEEEEEEEEEH…!

 **Xeno** : Vamos, sé que pueden decir más que eso. –Bajando a la peliblanca, esta también se le queda viendo-

 **Lucy** : Xe…

 **Gray** : ¿Que…?

 **Natsu** : Tú…

 **Xeno** : No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos es algo. –Cruzándose de brazos, Erza se para a su lado- En verdad te luciste… no, todos ustedes.

 **Erza** : Es reconfortante tenerte nuevamente, Xeno. –Sonriendo, sus compañeros de entrenamiento se acercan al demonio de frío-

 **Lucy** : Xeno, ¿en verdad eres tú?

 **Xeno** : ¿Acasos conoces a alguien más parecido a mí? –Aunque tenía su máscara, no pudo evitar sonreír-

 **Gray** : ¿No eres una ilusión de mal gusto?

 **Xeno** : Puedo probar que soy yo. -Levanta su dedo índice el cual empieza a crearse un pequeño sol rojo- Dime, Gray, ¿te gustaría ver unos lindos fuegos artificiales? –Afilando su pupila, el recuerdo azotó la mente del mago de hielo-

 **Gray** : ¡Está bien, te creo! –Conforme, su técnica desaparece para luego postrar su mirada en el mago de fuego el cual se había abalanzado hacía él, pero lo había detenido con su mano extendida-

 **Natsu** : Si en verdad eres Xeno, pelea conmigo.

 **Xeno** : Me alegro que no hayas cambiado, Natsu. –Apretando el puño del mago de fuego, con su otro brazo encesta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen el cual lo dejo quieto y sumamente adolorido- Pero luego que daré el combate que deseas. –Soltandolo, observa a ciertos magos- Entonces, ¿les sirvieron las técnicas?

 **Laxus** : Nada mal, espero que no te importe si lo hago mi movimiento ahora.

 **Cana** : Aun no la he utilizado, pero la seguiré guardando.

 **Mirajane** : Fue todavía más fácil mi pelea con tu entrenamiento.

 **Gajeel** : Giji, espero pelear contra esos _Dragons Slayers_ para que vean su arrogancia.

 **Lucy** : Un momento, ¿qué quieren decir sobre «les sirvieron mis técnicas»?

 **Juvia** : Se debe a que Xeno-san vino con nosotros hace unos días y nos ofreció un entrenamiento especial para poder nivelar el poder que tenían.

 **Xeno** : Y vaya que funciono. –Ahora mira a sus estudiantes- Y pensar que aun teniendo 4 años de entrenamiento aún conservan un nivel bajo… en verdad les hace falta un buen instructor.

 **Erza** : Lamentamos mucho nuestra deshonra hacia tu entrenamiento, prometemos que la próxima vez tomare medidas más serias. –Inclinándose, fulmina con la mirada a sus amigos quienes se inclinan por el miedo que les haría ella

 **Xeno** : Está bien, creo que aún les falta mucho por aprender. –Ahora mira al gremio- Es en verdad un gusto poder ver de nuevo a Fairy Tail, aunque este dañado por el tiempo, conserva ese brillo el cual me conmovió hace años.

-Aunque el silencio se debía a esas cálidas palabras, poco a poco empezaron a seguir con su festejo-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

30/12/19

26


	37. Capítulo 38 (Segunda temporada)

**Capítulo 38 (Segunda temporada) de FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

 **Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Título:** **«** El poder de las hadas y demonios **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Espero que a todos les este sonriendo este nuevo años, donde las cosas podrían cambiar o seguir igual. En fin, actualice un poco rápido por el hecho de que había inspiración.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

► **No soy due** **ñ** **o de Fairy Tail o Drag** **ó** **n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci** **ó** **n m** **í** **a y sale en mi otra serie** **«** **Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-** **»** **).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortogr** **á** **ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente **…**

 **Gray** : ¿No eres una ilusión de mal gusto?

 **Xeno** : Puedo probar que soy yo. -Levanta su dedo índice el cual empieza a crearse un pequeño sol rojo- Dime, Gray, ¿te gustaría ver unos lindos fuegos artificiales? –Afilando su pupila, el recuerdo azoto la mente del mago de hielo-

 **Gray** : ¡Está bien, te creo! –Conforme, su técnica desaparece para luego postrar su mirada en el mago de fuego el cual se había abalanzado hacía él, pero lo había detenido con su mano extendida-

 **Natsu** : Si en verdad eres Xeno, pelea conmigo.

 **Xeno** : Me alegro que no hayas cambiado, Natsu. –Apretando el puño del mago de fuego, con su otro brazo encesta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen el cual lo dejo quieto y sumamente adolorido- Pero luego que daré el combate que deseas. –Soltándolo, observa a ciertos magos- Entonces, ¿les sirvieron las técnicas?

 **Laxus** : Nada mal, espero que no te importe si lo hago mi movimiento ahora.

 **Cana** : Aun no la he utilizado, pero la seguiré guardando.

 **Mirajane** : Fue todavía más fácil mi pelea con tu entrenamiento.

 **Gajeel** : Giji, espero pelear contra esos _Dragons Slayers_ para que vean su arrogancia.

 **Lucy** : Un momento, ¿qué quieren decir sobre «les sirvieron mis técnicas»?

 **Juvia** : Se debe a que Xeno-san vino con nosotros hace unos días y nos ofreció un entrenamiento especial para poder nivelar el poder que tenían.

 **Xeno** : Y vaya que funciono. –Ahora mira a sus estudiantes- Y pensar que aun teniendo 4 años de entrenamiento aún conservan un nivel bajo… en verdad les hace falta un buen instructor.

 **Erza** : Lamentamos mucho nuestra deshonra hacia tu entrenamiento, prometemos que la próxima vez tomare medidas más serias. –Inclinándose, fulmina con la mirada a sus amigos quienes se inclinan por el miedo que les haría ella

 **Xeno** : Está bien, creo que aún les falta mucho por aprender. –Ahora mira al gremio- Es en verdad un gusto poder ver de nuevo a Fairy Tail, aunque este dañado por el tiempo, conserva ese brillo el cual me conmovió hace años.

-Aunque el silencio se debía a esas cálidas palabras, poco a poco empezaron a seguir con su festejo-

Continuamos…

* * *

-Caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, una chica encapuchada de cabello rosado caminaba mientras la sutil luz de la luna y de las luces de los hogares iluminaban su alrededor-

-Con un perfil bajo, estaba detrás una extraña señal la cual seguía gracias a su rastreador. Aunque podía sentir el Ki de las demás personas, está firma era muy peculiar-

 **Meredy** : ¿Dónde estás…? –Mientras seguía, podía volar por los cielos, pero no contaba con magia de camuflaje o un equipo de esa naturaleza-

-Entrando por unos pasillos algo estrechos, la firma nuevamente se hizo presente, con lo que ella apresuro su paso en silencio hasta llegar a una posada que tenía un letrero de cierto gremio-

-Aunque la firma estaba presente, tenía órdenes de ver, mas no de hacer algo ya que desconocía el potencial de peligro que había. Meditando un poco, no tuvo más opción de utilizar su magia-

 **Meredy** : 『 _Conexión Sensorial, Ojos de Dios_ 』 -Dentro de la posada, una chica que estaba adentro fue envuelta en su muñeca por un leve brillo rosado el cual compartió lo que ella veía-

-Siendo todas mujeres en el interior, estas tenían discusiones las cuales no podía escuchar por el hecho de que sólo podía ver lo mismo que veía a quien capturó con su magia-

 **Meredy** : Nada interesante. –Deshabilitando su magia, sigue su camino hasta que una figura caminaba hasta ella- Parece que lograste escaparte sin ser visto.

 **Jellal** : No es la primera vez que pasa. –Se detiene frente a ella- Entonces, ¿encontraste algo?

 **Meredy** : No, aún sigo buscando aquella firma, pero al parecer es más complicado. Y sin contar el hecho de que Fu no ha dado más información al respecto.

 **Jellal** : Es realmente extraño, con la llegada de los integrantes del equipo de Xeno y él mismo a este mundo han pasado varias cosas que no concuerdan del todo.

 **Meredy** : ¿Cómo qué cosa?

 **Jellal** : La revelación del gremio, la alta actividad de Fu con el reino y los extraños aumentos de poder de los participantes de otros gremios.

 **Meredy** : ¿Crees que tiene algo en común?

 **Jellal** : Pude que tal vez exagere las cosas, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de lado como los demás miembros del gremio. Es claro que estoy agradecidos con ellos por ayudarme, pero este inconveniente es preocupante.

 **Meredy** : No me había puesto a pensar en ello tan profundamente, Jellal… -Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Jellal empujo a un lado a su amiga la cual no vio una estocada de energía la cual corto el duro suelo-

-Frente a ellos, una maga la cual tenía una mirada llena de odio y sentimientos violentos atacaba con la vista al mago de cabello azul y marca roja. Aunque llevaba su disfraz de Mystogan, el hecho de que Meredy dijera su nombre revelo su identidad-

-Kagura, la cual tenía su espada envainada, lentamente apretaba el mango de esta. El sitio poco a poco empezó a ser aplastado por una repentina fuerza, pero no fue un problema realmente grave para ellas por su entrenamiento en gravedad aumentada-

-Antes de que pudiera atacar, un destello de luz ilumino el lugar cegándola y tras un leve brillo morado, su presa había desaparecido-

-Incorporándose, estaban la parte más alta de la catedral de la ciudad. Desconociendo lo que paso, otra figura estaba sentada mientras soltaba unos pétalos blancos desde su lugar-

 **Senshi** : Deben de ver y sentir siempre lo que hay a su alrededor.

 **Meredy** : Senshi, es un gusto verte bien. –El medio elfo no acepto del todo bien ese comentario-

 **Senshi** : Y pensar que casi fueron heridos por aquella chica.

 **Jellal** : Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que pasaba y…

 **Senshi** : No podrás darle peros a la muerte una vez que haya pedido tu alma, que esta sea la última vez que se dejan atacar con la guardia baja. –Aunque eran amigos (en cierta forma), el medio elfo era parecido a un segundo al mando, por lo que su preocupación hacía sus compañeros se disfrazaba en castigos por sus indisciplinas-

 **Meredy** : Lo sentimos mucho. –Con la cabeza agachada, da un suspiro-

 **Senshi** : ¿No están heridos?

 **Jellal** : No…

 **Senshi** : Entonces es más que suficiente para mí… Si olvidamos todo esto, creo que ya saben que no puedes participar nuevamente en el torneo, Jellal.

 **Jellal** : Lo sé.

 **Senshi** : Además, podía escuchar lo que decían. Y tengo que decirles que comparto el pensamiento que tienen, pero no es seguro adentrarse y tratar de ver el trasfondo de todo esto.

 **Meredy** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Senshi** : Tuve en mi viaje un encuentro con Zerlik-sama, y me contó lo que debía de hacer si tenía dudas, ya que no quería que las cosas empeorarán si dudamos sobre el destino que tendríamos.

 **Jellal** : Ya veo.

 **Meredy** : Lo siento de nuevo, pero tengo que volver a mi búsqueda de aquella presencia la cual estaba escondiéndose de nosotros.

 **Senshi** : Creo tener una idea, pero tendrán que tener un perfil aún más bajo… Si las cosas se pusieron así, lo mejor para que la misión no fracase es que los acompañe. –Levantándose, se acomoda su sombrero y toma su bastón- La noche es nuestra alidada, utilicémosla sabiamente.

* * *

 **[** Base de Time Patroller, 2 hora antes **]**

-Frente a ellos, estaban todos los participantes y maestra del gremio arrodillados mientras 2 figuras estaban enfrente de ellos-

 **Mikoto** : Permítanme elogiarlos por la exhibición de poder que tuvieron el día de hoy, son pocos los que logran entretenerme. –Con sus brazos cruzados, la felicidad los inundó a todos los presentes- Sin embargo, hay un nuevo inconveniente.

 **Bizil** : Antes de continuar, en verdad su determinación es admirable y les agradezco de corazón que sigan adelante. –Siendo la voz amable, su tranquilidad los calmo- Pero, como dice MIkoto-sempai, aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer.

 **Mesh** : Dígalas, Bizil-sama, y las haremos sin fallar.

 **Mikoto** : Esa es el motivo por el cual es delicado. –Apunta un dedo a la maga de cabellera negra- Tú…

 **Gyra** : A… Ay. –Levantándose, se arrodilla frente a ella- ¿En qué puedo servirle, MIkoto-sama?

 **Mikoto** : Tú participaras en el siguiente encuentro de mañana, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente.

 **Gyra** : Para nada, con gusto seré la ganadora.

 **Bizil** : Pero no es sólo ganar… -Con algo de pesar, su naturaleza amable no le permitía seguir- No creo poder continuar con lo que vamos a pedir.

 **Mikoto** : Yo me haré cargo. –Sacando una imagen, se la muestra a ella y al gremio- Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

 **Gyra** : Sí, es la maga de Fairy Tail y estudiante de Xeno-sama, Lucy… -Sonriendo con suficiencia, deja caer la imagen en sus manos-

 **Mikoto** : Ella será tu objetivo principal. –Confundida, la saiyan la toma del hombro a lo que ella pudo ver sus poderosos ojos- Quiero que le hagas tanto daño que ya no pueda luchar en lo que queda del torneo.

 **Gyra** : ¿Huh…?

 **Bizil** : Necesitamos a Lucy lo más vulnerable posible, para poder tener algo de ella. –Muchos no se esperaban ese comentario de ella-

 **Mesh** : Pero, si ella es gravemente dañada, ¿Xeno-sama no hará algo contra ustedes?

 **Mikoto** : Ja, ja, ja… Dudo que el puedo contra un dios de la destrucción. Pero es entendible lo que pasa, por eso, necesito la ayuda de parte del resto de los participantes.

-Varios de ellos se miran confundidos-

 **Bizil** : Las cosas no tardan en cambiar, a lo mucho les quedo este día como el ultimo de tranquilidad.

 **Mikoto** : Muy posiblemente tengan que escoger a sus 5 mejores luchadores y el resto tendrá que venir con nosotros para ser la primera barrera. –Sin saber lo que dicen, una figura extra entra en escena-

 **Senshi** : No es tan difícil de deducir, seremos una distracción en 2 bandos. –El medio elfo acabo de llegar a la ciudad después de su previo viaje-

 **Mesh** : Senshi…

 **Mikoto** : En efecto, escojan a sus 5 más fuertes, 3 estarán en lo último del combate y el resto nos seguirán. Sugiero que lo piensen antes de que acabe la última pelea de mañana.

 **Bizil** : Les deseo mucha suerte en la competencia de mañana.

 **Mikoto** : Y no lo olvides, Gyra, no quiero verla luchar en lo que queda de la competencia… -Tomando a su amiga Majin del hombro, ambas desaparecen de un borrón del lugar-

 **Kixo** : ¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando…?

 **Mesh** : Yo lo sé… -Miran a su maestra quien se levanta- Quiere decir que el proyecto eclipse está terminado. –Mira a sus estudiantes- No puedo decirles exactamente que es, pero los diré que es un trabajo que hace con el reino Fu siendo un plan de los celestiales.

 **Shensy** : Entonces, ¿quiénes lucharán al final? –Con su hermana dentro de sus pensamientos, la mueve sutilmente- ¿Estas bien?

 **Gyra** : Sabes, siempre espere escuchar de Mikoto-sama que me dijera que liberara mi poder, siempre fue mi ambición complacerla algún día, pero… Esta vez se sintió como una demanda que no toleraría el fracaso.

 **Mosura** : No te sientas mal, Gyra-san. Tal vez tenga un bien motivo por el cual se comportó así.

 **Mimo** : Pero, ella y Bizil-sama no son así, se sentían ansiosas y estresadas.

 **Kixo** : Tratar de comprenderlos nos costara más tiempo de lo que tenemos, creo que sería buena idea prepararnos para cualquier posible evento. –Observa a su viejo amigo- Dime, Senshi-san, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasará?

 **Senshi** : No mucho, pero puedo decirte que tuve un previo encuentro con Zerlik-sama y me contó que algo realmente grande pasaría, algo que estuvieron trabajando durante años. Y que se disculpaba por el comportamiento que tomen sus amigos en estos días.

 **Mesh** : Comprende, entonces es nuestro deber dar lo mejor de nosotros y no defraudarlos, aún tenemos mucho por pagarles. Pero, creo tener una idea…

 **Mosura** : ¿Cuál es, maestra? (Crujido).

 **Mesh** : Mañana fui invitada a participar como comentarista, tal vez pueda moldear un poco las cosas desde ahí.

 **Senshi** : Entonces haré un leve patrullaje, presiento que algo pasara.

 **…**

-En lo alto de una montaña que daba vista a la ciudad, estaban 3 figuras las cuales observaban el lugar-

 **Bizil** : Me siento mal por ellos, creo que fuimos un poco fríos.

 **Mikoto** : Puede que tengas razón, pero no estamos para hacer cualquier error.

 **Zerlik** : No puedo creer que estemos tan cercas. –Observa el basto cielo- Y pensar que han pasado tantos años.

 **Mikoto** : Lo sé, por eso, daremos lo mejor para que al menos una parte pueda funcionar.

 **Bizil** : Aun me siento mal, excluir a Xeno-san de esta forma en realmente triste.

 **Zerlik** : Es nuestro amigo, pero no puede saber nada de esto. Si lo supiera, estaría realmente molesto.

 **Mikoto** : Y no tengo ganas de luchar contra él, así que lo dejaremos disfrutar de sus nuevos amigos. –Con eso último, el frío del lugar por alguna razón se hizo más presente- He, he, he…

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Mikoto** : Es gracioso, me recuerda a cuando éramos todos y nos divertíamos de la misma forma que se divierte el ahora con ellos.

 **Bizil** : Sí, aún recuerdo los grandes momentos que pasamos como un equipo.

 **Zerlik** : Parece que el único que no ha cambiado es Xeno-san… ahora míranos, ya no somos quienes solíamos ser.

 **Mikoto** : Auch, es duele, no estoy tan vieja. –Sonriendo, todas una leve risa- En verdad es un gran lugar para vivir…

 **Zerlik** : Fi-san siempre busco un lugar así. Donde hay amigos, risas, entretenimiento y lo que más deseaba para Xeno-san, paz.

 **Bizil** : Pero lo logro. –La saiyan y el namekiano la miran- Fi-chan vive dentro de nosotros y en especial de Xeno-san, si Xeno-san se quedará aquí, ella habría conseguido su lugar feliz.

 **Mikoto** : Dejar a Xeno aquí… Bueno, aunque sea mi amigo, no me molestaría que estuviera aquí.

 **Zerlik** : Cuando hable con una de sus amigas de este mundo, me contó lo que hizo y lograron darle un sentimiento más acogedor del que pudimos darle en años. Si tuviéramos que votar, yo diría que se quede.

 **Bizil** : Yo también.

 **Mikoto** : Seriamos 3, pero recuerda que ella no lo dejará ir tan fácil. Después de todo, es la carta del triunfo del nido del tiempo. Además, Chronoa no se sentiría tan bien si su hijo se fuera de su lado.

 **Zerlik** : Al parecer siempre habrá peros…

 **Mikoto** : Y que lo digas, pero todo cambiará pronto. –Nuevamente en silencio, uno de ellos observa a un punto de la ciudad-

 **Bizil** : Chicos, ¿no fui la única que sintió eso?

 **Zerlik** : No, no lo fuiste…

 **Mikoto** : Una fisura en el espacio y tiempo… no tiene la marca de Xeno, Fu o mi hermana. Además, se siente algo más…

 **Bizil** : Odio, miedo, irá, depresión, alivio, duelo… Tantas emociones dentro de un cuerpo, que horrible. –Se tapa su boca- Pero no es lo único, otra presencia la sigue, y esta es malvada.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué tanto?

 **Bizil** : Demoníaca, como si fuera… -Es interrumpida-

 **Mikoto** : No continúes, esto es un problema… No pensé que lo volvería a sentir, ese mal nacido, creo que no acepta una derrota después de todo. –Observa a su amigos- Si es lo que creo, lo mejor sería que no se separen, posiblemente Xeno ya la sintió, pero no deben de bajar la guardia y mantenerse lo más cercas de mí. -Asienten- Tendremos que hablarle.

-Un nuevo día se alzaba en todo el coliseo, siendo su cuarto día, estaban a uno más para llegar a la final. Esta vez, la competencia empezaría en un concurso naval donde los gremios participantes lucharían dentro de una burbuja de agua flotante que les permitía respirar-

 **Chapati** : ¡Con el cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el siguiente combate lleva el nombre de «Batalla naval»! Las reglas son simples, si salen de ella, serán eliminadas. Y para los dos últimos participantes que todavía estén dentro, entrara una cuenta regresiva las cuales, si lleg no han logrado sacar al otro, ambos estarán en último lugar.

 **Yajimi** : Una batalla de zumo en el agua, una interesante contienda.

 **Mesh** : Tengo que darles las gracias por darme el honor de estar aquí y poder dar mi opinión sobre estos grandiosos magos. –Aunque su cabello ocultaba parte de sus orejas, estas sobresalían un poco-

 **Chapati** : ¡Los siguientes participantes son: Sherria de Lamia Scale, Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus, Risley Law de Mermaid Heels, ¡Juvia del Equipo B de Fairy Tail, ¡Minerva de Sabertooth, Lucy del Equipo A de Fairy Tail, Rocker de Quatro Cerberus! y Gyra de Time Patroller!

 **Yajimi** : ¿A quién piensa apoyar, Maestra Mesh?

 **Mesh** : Muchos apoyarían a su gremio, pero tengo especial interés en ve participantes, todo dependerá de cómo se resuelva esta contienda. –Sonriendo, observa a su gremio y ve a Mikoto quien tenía a su lado a Xeno quien estaba con su disfraz humano-

 **Chapati** : ¡Entonces, que comience la batalla naval! –Sonando una bocina, el enfrentamiento comenzó-

 **…**

 **Juvia** : Juvia ganara porque tiene el amor de Gray-sama. –Contando sus manos, un círculo mágico azul marino se formó- 『 _Torrente Marina_ 』 -Un tornado de gran poder fue creado empujando al resto de participantes a un lado mientras iba en dirección de la maga celestial-

 **Lucy** : ¡¿Por qué yo?! –Nadando a un lado, saca una de sus llaves celestiales- 『 _Ábrete, Puerta Celestial: Acuario_ 』 -Con el sonido de un timbre, aquella sirena de cola azul y jarrón en manos hizo presencia-

 **Acuario** : ¡¿Qué no puedes con tus peleas?! –Gritando a su invocadora, contraatacó con su propia magia al ataque de Juvia el cual estaban equilibrados- Nada mal…

 **Lucy** : ¿Crees poder contra ella?

 **Acuario** : ¿Qué dijiste? –Con una mirada intimidante, Lucy retrocede- Además, tú eres más fuerte físicamente que ella.

 **Lucy** : Puede que sea cierto, pero ella está en su territorio.

 **Acuario** : Siempre viendo una excusa para todo… pero, aun así, no inteste usar eso. –Con hincapié en ello, Lucy entendió a qué se refería- Nunca sabré que locuras les haya metió a la cabeza a tus amigos, pero si decides usarla en un mal momento, no podremos auxiliarte a tiempo.

 **Lucy** : No tengo planeado usarlo hasta que lo haya entrenado aún más.

 **Acuario** : Pues piensa en algo, tengo una cita y me iré en unos segundos.

 **Lucy** : Espera, ¿qué? –Desapareciendo en un destello de luz, el choque de ataques se detuvo y el de Juvia siguió su camino- ¡Espera! –Nadando lejos del ataque que la seguía, el resto de participantes luchaba entre sí-

 **…**

 **Gyra** : *Mantenerme al margen será lo necesario* -Siendo que esquivaba o aventaba a quienes intentaron ir por ella, una maga nado lentamente hacia ella- Eres de Sabertooth, ¿no es así?

 **Minerva** : Exactamente, y tú eres del nuevo gremio. Déjame decirte que son en verdad grandes peleadores.

 **Gyra** : No sé a dónde quieres llevar los elogios, pero te corresponderé con que tu gremio tampoco lo hace nada mal. –Aunque ella era de las más fuertes de su gremio, una parte le decía que no se confiara frente a ella-

 **Minerva** : Gracias, pero creo que será mejor ir al grano del asunto. –Cruza sus brazos mientras mira al resto de peleadores- Sé que quieres a la maga celestial, lo noto en tu mirada.

 **Gyra** : ¿Hay algún problema?

 **Minerva** : De hecho, yo también la busco, pero podemos llegar a un trato que pueda beneficiarnos y a la vez volver más entretenido este combate.

 **Gyra** : Habla.

 **Minerva** : Sé que eres más de lo que aparentas, todo tu gremio lo ha demostrado. Entonces, ¿qué tal si limpiamos esta arena y luchamos contra Fairy Tail? No lo veas como una alianza, simplemente una ayuda mutua para acelerar las cosas.

 **Gyra** : ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare hacer algo así?

 **Minerva** : Simple, será al azar contra quien debemos de luchar. Puedes luchar contra la maga de agua o la celestial. Todo dependerá de tu suerte. –Extiende su mano- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

-Aunque era una buena oferta, ella no era impulsiva como lo aparentaba. Viendo que podría ser una trampa y los posibles resultados podrían ser que ella fuera sacada, que peleara contra las 2 o que la atacara por la espalda eran latentes-

-Y más si contaba el hecho de que su ídolo la estaba viendo mientras su otro dios era amigo de quien iba a ser su presa. Un dilema mental que tuvo que hacer de lado y cumplir la voluntad del celestial con más rango-

 **Gyra** : Acepto, pero si logro luchar contra ti, te recomiendo salir por tu cuenta de la arena. –Al estrechar sus manos, la cara de minerva mantenía la misma cara de malicia calmada-

 **Minerva** : Estaba por decirte lo misma. –Se adelanta un poco- Entonces, empecemos. –Aunque varios de los participantes ya habían sido eliminados, quedaron unos pocos siendo la excepción Lucy y Juvia quienes seguían luchando y esquivando-

 **Gyra** : Será molesto luchar sin una base firme. –Pareciendo una opinión, ese comentario fue escuchado por una persona de poder supremo-

 **Minerva** pensé lo mismo, parece que tenemos algo en común después de todo. –Levantando su mano, un brillo multicolor tomo lugar en forma de burbuja- Te recomiendo retroceder, sería una pena que te sacara la fuerza de mi magia.

-Aunque sabía que físicamente tenía ventaja contra ella, hizo caso y dio un paso atrás mientras aquel brillo tomo la atención de todos y con una explosión de luz la cual logro cubrirse a tiempo, una explosión mágica tuvo lugar y todos los demás participantes fueron lanzados a la distancia dejando a las magas de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Time Patroller-

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : Tara, una pista. –Moldeando la superficie del agua con su control elemental, nadie sospechaba que era ella, exceptuando a Xeno y el gremio-

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Era clara la competencia.

 **Mikoto** : Simplemente preferí adaptar el combate para que fuera más entretenido, sin contar que el cambio de ropas fue algo que vi necesario. –Puede que Mikoto fue la que usara ropa más libre que el resto, pero le llamo la atención la vestimenta femenina y el fenotipo de los pechos-

 **Xeno** : Sigo sin entender el problema de los pechos en las mujeres.

 **Mikoto** : Eres hombre, además de que fuiste creado en un laboratorio. Eso se traduce en que te faltan muchos datos de información acerca de las mujeres. –Aunque ella no era plana, su busto era relativamente más pequeño que el de las chicas de aquí-

 **Xeno** : Lo dices como si te molestara.

 **Mikoto** : Recuerda mi puesto como dios destructor, si vuelves a tocar ese tema, empezare a destruir cosas al azar.

 **Xeno** : Está bien, vaya, se complican las mujeres. –Con los comentaristas hablando sobre el cambio de la arena por razones desconocidas, pero al ver que aún quedaban peleadores, siguieron con la contienda, pero ligeramente cambiada-

 **Mikoto** : Entonces, ¿a quién le apuestas?

 **Xeno** : Es difícil decirlo… Lucy es mi alumna, Juvia-san la entrene un poco para que supiera los puntos débiles de mis estudiantes, pero Gyra es una guerrera y maga de alto calibre en su gremio.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Y aquella chica del gremio de gato?

 **Xeno** : Es inquietante, parece realmente segura de su poder.

 **Mikoto** : Lo supuse, aunque es buena ocultando su Ki, no lo es lo suficiente para que pueda ver que su nivel es realmente alto. Incluso me atrevo a ponerla como una oponente que podría contra Gyra si no lucha en serio.

 **Xeno** : ¿Acaso ella tendrá que ver con la fuerza oscura de la noche pasada?

 **Mikoto** : No, pero tengo a Meredy y Jellal investigando cualquier rastro, al igual que a Senshi quien los sigue desde las sombras.

 **Xeno** : Es raro que lo hayamos perdido de vista.

 **Mikoto** : No puedo ver su posición ya que mi ángel se quedó cuidando a mi kaio-shin en mi universo.

 **Xeno** : Podrías usar tu báculo, sé que lo tienes ya que hubo un salto en el tiempo unas horas atrás.

 **Mikoto** : A veces olvido tu sentido temporal… Pero no puedo usarlo tan seguido, la ridícula de mi hermana y jefa me tiene limitado el uso de mi báculo cada 24 horas.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, creo que lo que podemos hacer es esperar, tener la guardia en alto y ver el resultado de todo esto. –Viendo el combate, las peleas ya estaban comenzando, siendo Gyra quien tenía la ventaja y Lucy la desventaja- Ustedes pueden.

 **…**

-Tras la repentina transformación de la esfera de agua en una pista de agua la cual permitió que todos los participantes pudieran estar de pie, las ropas de todas cambiaron de un biquini a uno que cubría más partes de su cuerpo, cosa que decepcionó a varios de los hombres de la audiencia-

 **Juvia** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Mirando a un lado, sus demás oponentes estaban separados-

 **Gyra** : Supuse que ella no hablaba con toda la verdad. –Siendo que la maga rubia pelearía contra Minerva, Gyra lucharía contra Juvia- Juvia, tengo que decirte que no tienes oportunidad contra mí, ahórrate la paliza y salte de la plataforma.

 **Juvia** : Juvia entreno rigurosamente con Xeno-san, por eso, Juvia ya no es débil. –Con una pose de pelea, aprieta sus puños los cuales crujieron- Además, Juvia ganara para tener un día entero a Gray-sama.

 **Gyra** : Me dan ganas de perder para que logre tu cometido y verlo sufrir, pero tengo un pedido de alguien realmente importante. Si Lucy es sacada antes de que termine contigo, créeme, me desquitare con ambas. –El morado de sus ojos cambió a un color más rojizo-

-Dando varios giros, Juvia creo inmensas olas las cuales se dirigieron a Gyra la cual se mantuvo firme, siendo que cada vez el rojo predominaba en sus ojos-

 **Juvia** : 『 _Oleaje Cortante_ 』 -Con su magia activa, aquellas olas iban en dirección de la maga de TP, pero al llegar chocaron contra una especie de domo de un rojo transparente- ¿Qué?

 **Gyra** : Si quieres ser un buen oponente, primero debes de poder destruir esta barrera. –Enfocándose, múltiples ráfagas de presión de agua chocan contra la barrera, pero esta apenas se raspo por los ataques-

 **Juvia** : *Juvia necesita hacer algo* -Alzando un brazo, gran parte del agua de la pista fue acumulada en - 『 _Water Jigsaw_ 』 -Con su mano siendo una gran esfera de agua la cual giraba a alta velocidad, golpeó la barrera la cual empezó a agrietarse para sorpresa de la maga adentro-

 **Gyra** : En verdad no esperaba tanto potencial, pero si ese es el caso, prefiero y contra mi oponente. –Sin poder ver lo que pasaba del otro lado de la barrera, el estruendo de múltiples golpes y la gente emocionada eran indicios que las cosas se pusieron serias-

 **Juvia** : Juvia aún no termina. –Tomando la atención de Gyra, su cúpula fue envuelta en una especie de burbuja de agua- 『 _Prisión de Agua: Caldera_ 』 -Con un cambio drástico de temperatura, el calor golpeó a Gyra quien empezó a sudar y sofocarse por el intenso calor en el que estaba dentro-

 **Gyra** : Odio… el… calor… sofocante… -Arrodillándose, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, cosa que buscaba Juvia-

 **Juvia** : 『 _Fisión de Agua_ 』 -Dentro de su burbuja, el agua a su alrededor dio un brillo antes de detonar en una gran explosión que fue preservada en aquella cápsula-

-Con la barrera baja y el vapor dispersándose a su alrededor, Juvia recordó las múltiples formas de luchar contra ciertos tipos de oponentes e ideas para aprovecharse de ellas-

-Aunque estaba contenta, una repentina explosión en el cielo tomó su atención mientras se cubría sus ojos, pero eso provocó que fue tomada del rostro por una zarpa de gran tamaño, su forma era burbujeante con tonos eléctricos y estáticos. Apretando el rostro de la maga de agua, vio a su oponente el cual tenía heridas en su cuerpo, pero una cara seria-

 **Gyra** : No puedo negar que lograste lastimarme, pero el juego acaba aquí y ahora. –Alzando su extremidad creada, lanza a Juvia lejos de la arena, provocando que pierda automáticamente-

-Aunque se dio unos momentos para curarse, una gran cantidad de energía empezó a acumularse del otro lado de la pista. Golpeando la barrera múltiples veces, el último golpe era más fuerte y la destruyó, pero ella fue golpeada por una onda de poder la cual no esperaba para nada-

 **…**

 **[** Minutos antes **]**

-Frente a frente, Lucy veía con cierta alerta a aquella maga la cual tenía una sonrisa de confianza y arrogancia-

 **Lucy** : Sabertooth…

 **Minerva** : Fairy Tail, creo que ya terminamos con las presentaciones. Entonces, qué tal si demuestras todo.

 **Lucy** : ¿Eh?

 **Minerva** : Tu magia de espíritus celestiales es particular, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Quiero ver aquella chica que casi mata a aquella pelirroja del gremio eliminado.

 **Lucy** : Si lucho con todas mis fuerzas, lamentarás haberlo pedido.

 **Minerva** : No, esa es la única forma en la cual tendrás, aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de entretenerme el tiempo suficiente para que pueda verte sufrir. –Apretando su puño, la fuerza en este era notoria- Vamos, Lucy, ¿O no crees poder manejar esta pelea?

-Aunque era obvio que la estaba provocando, el hecho de las cosas que habían hecho al resto de gremio y al suyo ya era algo que no podía dejar de lado-

 **Lucy** : Tú ganas, peleare con todo mi poder. –Nuevamente se libera de sus pesas las cuales cayeron en un ruido sordo. Flexionando levemente sus músculos, el poder mágico y su Ki corrían por sus venas-

 **Minerva** : Eso, ataca con todo. –Con un paso veloz, lanzo un puño cerrado al rostro de ella, cuando su puño golpeo, este fue detenido por la palma desnuda de MInerva- ¿Eso es todo?

-Sin creer lo que paso, Minerva contraataco con un puñetazo del mismo calibre que el de Lucy, provocando que soltara un leve quejido y fuera lanzada al suelo con fuerza-

-Levanta doce, se limpia un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca. Tanto su gremio y el resto de personas que conocía la fuerza física de Lucy, no esperaban que alguien que no fuera del gremio de Time Patroller pudiera lastimarla tan fácilmente-

-Nuevamente se lanzó contra ella, pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados al igual que ella bloqueaba los de Minerva. Siendo que la fuerza de los golpes azotaba la arena, era clara la pelea más llamativa-

 **Minerva** : ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?

 **Lucy** : Aun tengo más. –Dando un salto atrás, extendió sus manos a lo que disparo múltiples ráfagas de Ki amarillentas las cuales explotaron en donde debería de estar su oponente-

-Durando unos segundos con el ataque, se detiene para ver que no había nadie ahí, pero su atención fue tomada cuando alguien la llamo desde arriba-

 **Minerva** : Simples ráfagas no te darán la victoria. –Extendiendo su mano, ráfagas de color burbuja fueron disparadas con mayor velocidad y potencia, cosa que Lucy se cubrió con sus brazos y una barrera-

-Siendo que eran más poderosos, ella poco a poco era empujada, pero los ataques se detuvieron-

 **Minerva** : Cuando dije, «Da todo lo que tienes» me refería a todo. –Aunque Lucy se estaba recuperando, Minerva llego a una increíble velocidad al frente de ella y con un poderoso golpe en el estómago, doblego a la maga celestial quien no se cubrió del ataque, y menos del mazo que la golpeó en la espalda tirándola al suelo-

 **Lucy** : ¿Co… cómo lo hiciste? –Intentando levantarse, es levantada del cabello por lo que da un leve grito sofocado-

 **Minerva** : Porque soy mejor que todos ustedes. –Con su mano, un orbe burbuja de color rojizo es impactado en el pecho de ella, envolviendola en una esfera de magia incrementada la cual golpeo por todos lados a Lucy quien ahora sí dio un grito de dolor-

-Terminado el ataque, ella cae de rodillas con su cuerpo adolorido-

 **…**

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué pasa Lucy?! ¡No dejes que ella gane! –Golpeando el barandal de roca, este ya tenía sus puños marcados-

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda luchar a la par y superar a Lucy quien tiene un alto entrenamiento?

 **Erza** : Algo no está del todo claro… -Intentando leer a su oponente, observó a su maestro marcial quien tenía una mirada un poco analítica- *Y no soy la única que lo piensa*

 **Happy** : ¡Tú puedes Lucy!

 **…**

-Pateando un costado, Lucy rueda por la arena. Con esfuerzo, se levanta nuevamente mientras escupe sangre y se limpia la boca-

 **Minerva** : Al parecer aun puedes luchar.

 **Lucy** : No me dejaré vencer tan fácil… -Tomando otra postura, con sus brazos contraídos en sus costados, ella poco a poco daba un leve grito de carga mientras su alrededor el aire giraba y las chispas de energía se acumulaban-

-Todo el público vio como aquella chica acumulaba cada vez más energía hasta llegar al punto en el que se detuvo y con sus brazos los cruzo en X para separarlos de golpes y con ello un aura de Ki se hizo presente azotando los lugares de todos los presentes-

 **Minerva** : Si eso estaba buscando. –Sonriendo, ahora fue Lucy quien había incrementado su fuerza de tal forma que Minerva en realidad sintió el golpe de ella que dio en sus brazos cruzados-

-Siendo empujada, ahora era Lucy quien atacaba con un frenesí a su contrincante mientras esta seguía cubriéndose de la nueva potencia de la maga celestial. Aunque estaba siendo llevada a una esquina, esquivo un golpe de Lucy y con su puño envuelto en aquella energía rojiza, golpeó con potencia el abdomen de ella provocando un estruendo que la detuvo-

 **Lucy** : ¡Ghaaaaaaa! –Escupiendo, su aura de Ki desaparece de golpe y ella se abraza el abdomen en un intento de detener el dolor-

 **Minerva** : Mis sospechas eran claras, al parecer posees esa energía que apareció hace años. –Levantándola, la acerca a su rostro- Que crees, no eres la única que puede usarla. –Eso no se la esperaba-

-Con su palma extendida creo un-orbe de Ki rojo el cual golpeo a la maga celestial la cual fue lanzada al cielo hasta que aquel ataque exploto con tal fuerza que el público quedó callado y el cuerpo de Lucy caía en la arena

 **Minerva** : En verdad eres lamentable, y pensar que te creías poderosa por solo dominar algo de Ki. –Con su mano alrededor de la garganta de Lucy, esta forcejeaba- Eso, retuércete como el insecto que eres.

 **Lucy** : No… me… rendiré… -Entre jadeos, nuevamente fue golpeada en el abdomen-

 **Minerva** : Vamos, quiero oírte gritar, ¿o será que ya no tienes palabras que puedas decir? –Con arrogancia, Lucy dejo de forcejear para concentrarse y ver que era el momento de usarla-

 **Lucy** : Tengo algo… que decir… -Cierra sus ojos mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba-

Minerva: En serio, ¿y qué es? –Aunque estaba confiada, el repentino calor que sintió quemaba un poco la mano de ella-

-Poco a poco, unas cuantas venas en su cuerpo empezaron a marcarse. Su tono de piel se envolvió en una capa rojiza y el aumento de energía se hizo notorio. El agua a su alrededor estaba comenzando a hervir con lentitud mientras la cara de la maga de Sabertooth se llenó de confusión-

 **Lucy** : 『 _Kaio-ken_ 』 -Con esa frase, la explosión de energía azoto a la maga de Sabertooth quien se cubrió por el calor y poder que ahora irradiaba el cuerpo de su oponente-

 **…**

 **[** Gradas de TP **]**

-Escupiendo su bebida, Mikoto golpea con fuerza su asiento el cual no tuvo resistencia alguna ante la fuerza divina de ella. Con su cara de sorpresa, mira a su disfrazado amigo el cual estaba en shock por lo que vio-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Le enseñaste esa técnica!

 **Xeno** : No… ¡no, no, no, no, no…! ¡Yo nunca le enseñe a usar el 『 _Kaio-ken_ 』!

 **Mikoto** : Xeno, sabes que es una técnica de tal calibre que puede dañarnos a nosotros aun con nuestro nivel.

 **Xeno** : ¡Lo sé…! –Calmándose, mira a su estudiante y amiga- Nunca creía que debía enseñárselas ya que sus cuerpos no están preparados, pero…

 **Mikoto** : Pero… ¡¿Pero?! Xeno, di lo que sabes.

 **Xeno** : Les había enviado pergaminos en señal de que, si nunca volvía, podrían servirles como guía para mejorar, y creo que en uno hable sobre esa técnica y... –Siendo callado, ella suspira mientras se calmaba-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Me estas queriendo decir que ella misma logro entrar en ese estado simplemente viendo un pergamino?

 **Xeno** : Sí, Lucy es la mejor de mis estudiantes si se habla de recrear técnicas. Ya ha usado antes el 『 _Big Bang Attack_ 』, 『 _Taiyoken_ 』, 『 _Kienzan_ 』, 『 _Final Flash_ 』 y la 『 _Genkidam_ a 』. –Con esas técnicas que sabía que uso o puede usar, la saiyajin se frotaba la sien por lo que dijo-

 **Mikoto** : Xeno, sabes que aquellos que pueda replicar las técnicas con tan solo verlas son prodigios que muy rara vez aparecen. –Recargándose en su silla, da un gran suspiro- Con sólo pensar en lo que hará mi hermana ya me causa estrés.

 **Xeno** : Ella es una prodigio.

 **Mikoto** : Y un peligro para todos y sí misma.

 **…**

-En la arena, el público estaba expectante de lo que acababa de pasar. La maga celestial ahora irradiaba tanta energía que su cuerpo desbordaba leves rayos rojizos/rosados-

 **Minerva** : ¿Qué es esa técnica? ¿Por qué ahora tienes tanto poder?

 **Lucy** : Esta técnica me permite multiplicar mi Ki… cuando la intente usar por primera vez, casi pierdo el control de mi propia energía vital que por poco me cuesta la vida. Gracias a la ayuda de mis amigas y espíritus celestiales pude entrar a este estado después de 2 años de entrenamiento continuo. –Apretando su puño, ella sentía el poder dentro de sus ser-

 **Gyra** : Sé que no eres tonta, sabes el costo de esa técnica. –Haciendo presencia, toma su distancia del nuevo peligro-

 **Minerva** : ¿Qué costo?

 **Lucy** : Gasta la energía del usuario a cambio de poder el cual puede dañar el cuerpo. –Tomando una postura de pelea, ellas también lo hacen- Por eso, las derrotare ahora mismo.

-Enfrente de sus rivales, golpea a Minerva con tal fuerza que esta vez fue lanzada y pateo a Gyra quien también logro cubrirse. Siendo que ahora Lucy lanzaba los golpes y esquivaba los contraataques de ellas, la arena se llenó de destellos de golpes y borrones-

 **…**

 **Yajimi** : Impresionante, al parecer las 3 están en el mismo nivel.

 **Chapati** : ¿Impresionante? No, ¡Esto es tan único! ¡Tras varios sucesos y cambios en la pista, 3 poderosas magas están teniendo un combate siendo una que despertó una técnica realmente única!

 **Mesh** : *Interesante, Lucy-san en verdad pudo despertar el 『 _Kaio-ken_ 』 y no morir en el intento* -Viendo a su estudiante, está ya estaba teniendo dificultades en el combate, siendo las explosiones de Minerva y los golpes cargados de Lucy- *Y esa chica es una artista marcial de Ki… al parecer su gremio cuenta con varios de ellos* -Con una mirada algo seria, observa sutilmente a Sabertooth quienes confiaban en su compañera-

 **…**

 **Minerva** : Ths… no creas que has ganado. –Antes de que pudiera cargar, una garra de gran tamaño la tomo y apretó con fuerza- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Gyra** : Tómalo como unas gracias por ayudarme para luchar contra ella. –Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su aplastada con fuerza contra el suelo y luego lanzada contra las gradas- Al fin tenemos la plataforma para nosotras.

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué planeas?

 **Gyra** : Simple, mi trabajo en derrotarte. –La señala con su dedo- Pero, como eres realmente formidable, tengo que darte los elogios por lograr algo que yo nunca he podido.

 **Lucy** : Fui un duro entrenamiento.

 **Gyra** : Lo sé, aunque apenas uno de nosotros puede usarlo, aun no tan completo como tú… En fin, prepárate ya que te causare mucho daño.

 **Lucy** : Hasta el final lo daré todo. –Lanzándose contra ella, su puño es tomado por la palma de Gyra quien luego cierra su mano y la toma con fuerza. Lo más impresionante fue que marcas negras empezaron a recorrer sus extremidades y sus ojos ya eran de un completo color rojo-

 **Gyra** : Eres fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como tus amigos. –Con su otro puño, este fue envuelto en rayos negros y rojos sangre- 『 _Puño Desgarrador del Demonio Oscuro_ 』 -Impactando en Lucy, esta fue envuelta en aquella energía oscura la cual cortaba levemente el cuerpo de ella-

 **Lucy** : ¿Qué es esto? –Con su piel aun de un tono rojizo, un leve color oscuro también la pintaba- Me siento enferma…

 **Gyra** : Es veneno de demonio. –Tomando su atención, 2 brazos que terminaban en garras se proyectaron de la espalda de Gyra a lo que tomaron a Lucy de piernas y brazos con fuerza, casi aplastándolos- 『Rayos Perforantes del Demonio Oscuro』 -Con su magia _Devil Slayer_ , múltiples rayos del mismo color que los rayos atravesaban a Lucy causando un inmenso dolor en ella-

 **Lucy** : Suéltame… -Forcejeando, fue levantada y aplastada por las palmas las cuales la soltaron. Cuando pensaba ponerse en pie, fue golpeada consecutivamente por un gran numero de puños gigantes las cuales salpicaban agua y sangre al rededor-

-El público el cual ya no parecía disfrutar tanto el enfrentamiento, veían con pena y algo de enojo a la maga de TP la cual seguía golpeando a Lucy con una cara seria, mientras ella daba gritos ahogados de dolor-

-Fairy Tail estaba en verdad furioso contra TP, pero al ver el gremio donde estaban sentados, vieron que su amigo blindado estaba igual de molesto que ellos, pero por alguna razón de la cual no conocían, estaba en su lugar-

-Deteniendo los ataques, se revelo el cual lastimado de Lucy la cual ya no estaba trasformada. Gyra se inclina un poco y levanta el rostro de Lucy el cual estaba lleno de heridas, sangre y lágrimas de dolor-

 **Gyra** : No es nada personal, no disfruto atacar de esta forma a mis oponentes, pero debes de estar fuera del combate por lo que queda del torneo. –Levantándola, pone una mano en la espalda de ella- 『 _Maldición del Ermitaño_ 』 -Una marca de infinito fue dejada la cual poco a poco desapareció-

-Cambiando con el cuerpo inmóvil de la maga celestial, llego al borde de la arena de agua donde estaba de frente de gremio. Siendo que recibió una aprobación de MIkoto, Xeno tenía la mirada baja mientras apretaba sus puños-

-Viéndola por última vez, una reacción por parte de ella, hace soltarla ya que sus instintos la alertaron de una inminente amenaza la cual no pudo detectar cuando fue golpeada-

 **Lucy** : Lo dije… daré todo de mí… -Sin fuerza, pero con su espíritu lleno de poder, sus amigos estaban contentos de que estuviera consiente, pero ya no podían verla en ese estado- Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, pero aun así te daré pelea. –Azotando sus pies contra el suelo, aquella misma aura de poder volvió, pero se sentía diferente-

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : Xeno… ¿ella está…? –Sin creer lo que veía, el poder que ahora tenía Lucy era muy diferente a su Ki normal-

 **Xeno** : No… ella puede entrar en ese estado final… -Mirando a Gyra, se levanta- ¡Derrótala, derrótala antes de que queme su alma! –Escuchando, Gyra no creía que ella haría tal cosa-

 **…**

 **Gyra** : ¡Detente, no lo hagas Lucy! –Siendo que su preocupación ya era vista por todos, el poder que Lucy soltaba era cada vez más alto- Doble…. No, triple… no…

 **Lucy** : 『 _X5_ 』 -La arena azoto por el descomunal poder el cual golpea a todos los presentes por la presión que se sentía en todos lados- 『 _Kaio-ken X5_ 』 -Con su nuevo nivel aumentado drásticamente, su cuerpo liberaba vapor y leves pedazos o diminutos pedazos de piel-

-Recibiendo un golpe de lleno, Gyra sintió un tremendo dolor el cual sólo sentía en sus entrenamientos. Encorvándose, fue golpeada múltiples veces en todo su cuerpo el cual no pudo protegerse de la nueva fuerza que ahora ella tenía-

-Arrinconándose, poco a poco la probabilidad de que Lucy sobreviviera se volvían cada vez más escasas. Cosa que ya era alarmante para todos los que conocían ese dato-

-Antes de que pudiera dar otro golpe, su cuerpo ya no pudo más y colapso. Sus músculos se atrofiaron y retorcía, sus huesos debilitados por la carga se apostillan y su mente abandono su cuerpo dejando un cascarón vacío el cual fue atrapado por Gyra-

-Terminando el combate, un grupo de primeros auxilios tomaron a la maga celestial y se la llevaron, al mismo tiempo que Mikoto se iba de las gradas seguido de Xeno y parte de Fairy Tail-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

06/01/2020

25


End file.
